Begin again
by Ela Blake
Summary: Hitomi decidió regresar a la Luna Fantasma. ¿Y si desperdició la oportunidad que le otorgaba el destino?, ¿y si hubiera decidido olvidar el pasado y rehacer su vida? El tiempo transcurre de forma diferente en Gaia y la fortuna ha elegido a aquella que ayudará al Dragón a hacer frente a una nueva guerra.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora:**

Escribo esta nota para intentar explicar las razones que me llevaron a idear esta historia, para que nadie se muera de un susto por mi culpa o algo parecido.

En primer lugar, debo señalar que Escaflowne fue uno de los animes que más me marcó cuando era pequeña. La historia de Van e Hitomi me encantó y estuvo junto a mi mientras crecía. Pero hace unos meses volví a verla y me decepcioné mucho, sobre todo con Hitomi. Alguien que se pasa más de 20 capítulos repitiendo como un mantra que está enamorada de Allen Schezar, se da cuenta (en el penúltimo episodio) que su gran amor es Van Fanel. Y no contenta con ello, le abandona al final del anime, a pesar de asegurarle que le ama y que nunca le olvidará. No, no y no.

Para mí, Hitomi desperdició la oportunidad que tenía de quedarse junto a Van. Así que se me ocurrió que otra persona ocupara su lugar. Y qué mejor que su hija. Igual que Peter Pan, en la película Retorno a Nunca Jamás, vuelve a buscar a Wendy pero se da cuenta de que ella ha crecido, se ha casado y tiene una hija (de nombre Jane para los más curiosos). Peter comprende que Wendy no puede regresar con él a Nunca Jamás porque es una adulta, pero Jane se ofrece voluntaria y la historia continúa. La siguiente generación toma el relevo.

En cuanto a que en la Tierra hayan transcurrido unos 30 años pero en Gaia sólo unos 5 o 6, tengo una justificación para ello (he pensado en todo. Risa diabólica). Os recuerdo que León Schezar, el padre de Allen, tuvo contacto con la abuela de Hitomi (a la que entregó el colgante atlante). En aquel entonces Allen sólo era un niño. Sin embargo, años más tarde, el hijo de León y la nieta adolescente de la mujer con la que León se relacionó, coinciden en Gaia. Ella tiene 15 años y él 25. ¿No os resulta extraño este hecho? En Gaia sólo ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que Allen se haga un hombre, mientras que en la tierra la abuela de Hitomi tuvo hijos, nietos e incluso falleció. Un desfase de años que me da la oportunidad de traeros este relato.

Pues bien ésta es la explicación, el porqué de mi historia.

Si os gusta, si os llama la atención o, por el contrario, queréis aconsejarme que cambie de medicación (ironía) ya sabéis que hacer. Los reviews son bienvenidos. Aún no ha nacido un escritor (o un intento en mi caso) que no necesite el aplauso o una crítica para mejorar y continuar.

 **AVISOS:**

 **Disclaimer: La historia de Van e Hitomi no me pertenece. Fue creada por Katsu Aki y producida por Sunrise. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión.**

 **No autorizo a terceros a publicar en mi nombre. Fanfiction es el único lugar en el que encontrarás mis historias. Si te tropiezas con ellas en otro lugar, puede que se trate de un plagio y te ruego que me lo hagas saber.**

Gracias por leer. From Ela with love.

* * *

 **BEGIN AGAIN**

 **Prólogo.**

April Ryan siempre se había considerado a sí misma una mujer fuerte e independiente. Creía firmemente que las circunstancias en que se desarrolló su vida habían contribuido a endurecer su carácter, haciéndola resistente. Pero no podía quejarse, en absoluto. Vivía, trabajaba y se movía en un mundo dominado por hombres y si quería triunfar, debía ser como ellos. Eficiente, precisa, firme. Porque un paso en falso en su mundo significaba perder terreno frente a la competencia, un terreno que le había costado mucho ganar.

A sus 23 años se había convertido en una de las mejores programadoras y analistas de sistemas del mundo, gracias a su esfuerzo y talento. Lo cierto es que la tecnología era el gran amor de su vida y diseñar cosas su pasatiempo favorito. Desde su más tierna infancia manifestó una habilidad innata para hackear cualquier aparato electrónico que estuviera a su alcance. Y aquello le encantaba. Tanto que había construido su vida alrededor de esa gran pasión, lo que le llevó a abandonar su Japón natal para vivir en Estados Unidos, donde obtuvo una plaza para estudiar ciencias de la computación en Stanford. Desde entonces su vida había sido un cúmulo de maratonianas sesiones de trabajo ante la pantalla de un ordenador, o dos. Pero a ella no le molestaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, podría decirse que era una adicta al trabajo y al café.

Por eso aquella fría mañana de mediados de diciembre, cuando a las seis en punto sonó el despertador en la amplia habitación de su loft del Upper West Side, en Manhattan, April Ryan sólo tuvo un pensamiento coherente. Necesitaba su dosis de cafeína. 35 minutos después se encontraba en su mesa de siempre en Joe's, donde servían el Latte Macchiato como en ningún otro lugar, acompañada de su inseparable portátil. El camarero se acercó a su mesa para dejarle el pedido y ella despegó la vista de la pantalla para sonreírle en agradecimiento. Cogió lentamente la taza de café y dejó que el líquido calentara sus manos heladas. April no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos días llevaba aquella ola de frío castigando la ciudad de los rascacielos, pero esa mañana las bajas temperaturas estaban provocando que las salidas del sistema de calefacción bajo las calles de la ciudad expulsaran grandes nubes de vapor de agua, formando una niebla blanca que desdibujaba las aceras. Le dio un sorbo a su café.

Antes de salir de Joe's, April se aseguró de tres cosas: de que no se había dejado ninguna de sus pertenencias en la mesa, de que había pedido un macchiato para llevar y de abrigarse. Aquel día llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados, un jersey oversize beige, sus desgatadas botas negras y su equipamiento anti ola de frío, compuesto por bufanda, guantes, gorro y chupa de cuero. Sujetando con fuerza su mochila, salió de la cafetería en dirección a la calle 86, donde entró rápidamente en la boca de metro. A pesar de ganar lo suficiente como para hacer de ella una mujer feliz, April se había enamorado del metro de Nueva York la primera vez que pisó la ciudad y se negaba a cambiar el vaivén de los vagones por el estrés de conducir en hora punta. Subió en la línea 2, y después en la 5, cruzando Manhattan en dirección sur hasta bajarse en City Hall. Salió del metro y echó a andar por la calle Lafayette, hasta la plaza Federal. En el número 26 se encontraba el cuartel general del FBI en la ciudad de Nueva York. Y allí era donde April trabajaba desde que el gobierno la reclutó de la empresa de telecomunicaciones que la había contratado cuando se graduó en Stanford. Aunque gran parte de su trabajo consistía en velar por la seguridad del país, también colaboraba desarrollando programas y tecnología para el laboratorio de investigación naval de EEUU y, sobre todo, para la agencia de proyectos de investigación avanzados de defensa. Lo mejor de todo era que no tenía que vestirse con uno de esos trajes de ejecutivo para trabajar y que, en su oficina guión laboratorio, tenía acceso a la tecnología, diseños y programas que tardarían meses, quizás años, en estar disponibles para el gran público. Todo un lujo. Ventajas de ser muy buena en lo suyo, pensó mientras sacaba de su mochila un identificador y fichaba en la entrada.

…

A April Ryan le resultaba muy sencillo abstraerse mientras trabajaba. De hecho, cuando miraba el reloj, generalmente, se sorprendía al comprobar que su jornada laboral había terminado horas atrás. Pero no podía evitarlo. De todas formas, tampoco tenía a alguien esperando a que regresara del trabajo. Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de tener una mascota por la cantidad de horas que se pasaba lejos de casa. Si no fuera porque tenía que fichar a la salida instalaría un sofá cama en la oficina y evitaría tener que regresar cada noche a su apartamento del Upper West Side. A través de las amplias ventanas de su despacho la nieve empezó a caer de nuevo. Suspiró cansadamente. Hora de ir a casa.

Sólo había una cosa en el mundo que April odiaba del frío. La capa de hielo que se formaba en las aceras cuando la nieve se compactaba y que se convertía en una trampa mortal para los peatones. Un trasero lastimado no era lo que se entiende como un broche perfecto para la jornada laboral. Con cuidado de no resbalar en el hielo y temiendo abrirse la cabeza a cada paso, April salió del metro en la parada de la calle 87 oeste y giró a la izquierda hacia Central Park West. Deshizo a pie la distancia hasta su apartamento, en la calle 88 oeste y con vistas a Central Park, otro lujo. La nieve caía copiosamente, por lo que aceleró el paso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarse un buen baño caliente para relajarse y quizás pedir algo decente para cenar al indio de la esquina.

Justo cuando divisaba la silueta de su edificio sintió algo extraño. Al principio sólo fue la típica sensación incómoda de que alguien la observaba, hasta que escuchó unos pasos en la acera, justo tras ella. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Rezando porque todo fueran imaginaciones suyas, después de todo el Upper West Side era uno de los barrios más seguros de Manhattan, aceleró el ritmo para llegar a la seguridad del vestíbulo de su edificio cuando antes. Entonces una sombra se cruzó en su campo de visión y April tuvo que apartarse para esquivarla. Cuando se percató de lo sucedido era demasiado tarde. Estaba rodeada. 3 hombres muy altos salieron de las sombras y se acercaron más de lo que a ella le habría gustado. Cuando la luz de la farola más próxima iluminó sus rostros, a April se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Sus ojos eran tan negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Tan oscuros que no parecían humanos.

Llevaba más de dos años viviendo en Nueva York, tenía spray de pimienta en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila y años de clases de defensa personal a sus espaldas, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que no duraría mucho contra aquellos hombres. Si se le hacía otro nudo en el estómago acabaría teniendo un rosario de cuentas.

Uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente. April pensó en gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero aquel hombre pareció leerle el pensamiento porque rompió el silencio con un susurro lento:

\- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras – su voz era áspera y cortante. Tan fría como el hielo que cubría la acera–. Nadie puede oírte ahora.

En aquel momento, April supo con certeza que iba a morir. Y aunque nunca en su vida había creído en toda esa basura sobrenatural que su madre defendía con uñas y dientes, se preguntó si ella sabría, a pesar de la distancia, que estaba a punto de perder a su única hija. Deseó que de poder saberlo, le importara.

El hombre situado a su izquierda se acercó aún más a ella, que retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared de uno de los bajos comerciales de la 88, cerrados a cal y canto a esas horas de la noche. El tipo alargó sus brazos con la intención de tocarla, la repulsión se abrió paso en su mente al ver sus manos de aspecto putrefacto. April actuó movida por el instinto de supervivencia. Se apartó de la trayectoria de sus manos, le agarró el brazo por encima de la ropa y le golpeó en la articulación del codo desde abajo. El hombre siseó de dolor y se apartó de ella. Contuvo un jadeo. Los otros dos la observaron atentamente y se dispusieron a atacar.

Y justo en el momento en el que April pensó que todo había acabado, que nunca podría reducir a dos atacantes de ese tamaño al mismo tiempo, sucedió. Una intensa luz iluminó la escena desde arriba, como si se tratara de un foco muy potente, cegándola a ella y también a sus asaltantes. La luz la envolvió completamente y la arrastró consigo. Impelida por una fuerza desconocida, se desplazó ingrávida y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras giraba en aquel torbellino. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué era esa luz? Y tan súbitamente como había llegado, la luz se desvaneció. El vacío y la oscuridad se extendieron ante ella y fue consciente de que no había nada que pudiera detener su caída. El miedo burbujeó en su estómago y gritó presa del pánico. Nadie pudo oírla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó el fin. Pero éste nunca llegó.

April no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquella posición. Cuando se atrevió a volver a respirar, notó que estaba tumbada bocabajo en una superficie dura. Aspiró rápidamente por la nariz y el olor a tierra mojada se abrió paso en sus fosas nasales con fuerza. Con los ojos aún cerrados trató de agudizar sus oídos para escuchar cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Después de vivir durante meses en Nueva York, estaba familiarizada con los sonidos de la ciudad. Pero fue precisamente la ausencia de los típicos ruidos de Manhattan lo que obligó a April a abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba tumbada en mitad de un frondoso bosque. A juzgar por el golpeteo que las gotas de lluvia producían contra las hojas de los árboles parecía estar lloviendo, pero la vegetación era tan densa que sólo unas cuantas gotitas conseguían colarse entre el follaje. Se incorporó lentamente y empezó a sacudir sus ropas, salpicadas de barro. Desistió de su pobre tentativa de arreglar aquel estropicio al comprender que sólo una lavadora podría con esas manchas. Genial, pensó con ironía, esos eran sus vaqueros favoritos. Bufó y el vaho de su respiración ascendió como el humo. La lluvia seguía cayendo y el frío calaba sus huesos, haciendo que se estremeciera. Girando sobre sí misma, en un vano intento de entrar en calor, April observó el paisaje que la rodeaba. Estaba segura de que eso no era Manhattan, así que, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Un ruido a su derecha la hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo. Las hojas y las ramas secas que se amontonaban sobre el suelo crujían como si alguien estuviera pisándolas. Con el corazón martilleándole dolorosamente las costillas, April se lanzó de cabeza detrás de uno de los arbustos que la rodeaban. Si eran otra vez los tipos que habían intentado atacarla a unos pasos de su apartamento no quería ponérselo fácil.

Mientras contenía la respiración a la espera de que esos hombres aparecieran en su campo de visión, una voz femenina quebró el silencio de la noche.

\- Majestad, ¿estáis completamente seguro de que éste es el lugar correcto?

Era evidente que alguien, aparte de ella, vagaba por el bosque bajo la persistente lluvia. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba, otra voz, masculina, se unió a la primera.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy, Merle – dijo –. Es justo aquí.

La voz era potente y varonil, tal vez de un hombre joven. April se preguntó qué demonios harían esos dos bajo la lluvia. Un aguacero no parecía el momento idóneo para ponerse a buscar setas, pensó con sarcasmo. Pero, de nuevo, la voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Quizás deberíamos llamarla majestad – sugirió la voz femenina–. Tal vez pueda oírnos.

\- Tienes toda la razón – contestó el hombre con impaciencia para después comenzar a gritar un nombre que taladró el cerebro de April hasta dejarla al borde del colapso–. ¡HITOMI! ¡HITOMI!

Mientras gritaban, se movían de un lado a otro, rastreando entre los árboles. April se encogió aún más sobre sí misma. La voz femenina se unió a su compañero poco después, coreando al unísono el mismo nombre: ¡HITOMI! ¡HITOMI!

April no podía moverse, miles de preguntas se abrían paso en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales, sin orden ni concierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿dónde había ido a parar?, ¿quiénes eran esas personas?, ¿qué es lo que querían?, ¿estaban en el bosque para buscarla a ella?

Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que la voz femenina había dejado de gritar ni de que su dueña se había ido acercando peligrosamente al arbusto que le servía de escondite. Entonces:

\- ¡Te encontré! – Exclamó una mujer junto a April, que se sobresaltó y salió de la protección que le brindaba el sotobosque–. Está aquí, majestad. La he encontrado.

Intentando no sufrir un ataque de pánico, la mirada de April se detuvo por primera vez en la dueña de aquella voz femenina. Pelo rosa, ojos azules, indumentaria extravagante. Nada de eso resulta extraño para alguien que haya vivido en Nueva York alguna vez. Nada. Salvo el minúsculo detalle de las orejas y la cola. April tuvo que mirar dos veces para cerciorarse de lo que veía. Y después, abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente. Imposible. Aquello tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. O un disfraz de Halloween muy bueno.

Un movimiento frente a ella cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y la alertó de la aparición del dueño de la voz masculina. Le estudió detenidamente cuando constató aliviada que, por lo menos, él no tenía cola. Era un hombre joven, como April había supuesto, que también vestía un conjunto de ropa muy extraño, como recién salido de una película de samuráis, de hecho llevaba una espada colgando del cinturón que reposaba sobre sus caderas. Alto, de complexión fuerte, con el pelo corto y moreno y unos grandes ojos marrones que no dejaban de mirarla atentamente.

\- ¿Hitomi? ¿Hitomi Kanzaki? – volvió a preguntar muy despacio aquel extraño, mientras extendía hacia ella una mano enguantada.

El corazón de April se detuvo al oír su voz de nuevo, la garganta se le secó y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. En mitad de aquel torbellino de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, respiró profundamente con la intención de calmarse y se las arregló para articular:

\- No. Yo no soy Hitomi Kanzaki, soy April Ryan – Se enorgulleció de que, a pesar de las circunstancias, su voz sonara firme.

El joven y su acompañante, la chica del disfraz de gato, intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y, a continuación, la inspeccionaron con renovado interés. Los minutos pasaban mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre las hojas de los árboles. Una gran duda taladraba el cerebro de April, suprimiendo cualquier otro pensamiento. Y como ninguna de aquellas extrañas personas parecía tener intenciones de volver a hablar o de atacarla, al menos en un futuro inmediato, reunió todo el coraje que pudo encontrar en sí misma para preguntar:

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – April felicitó mentalmente a su cerebro por haber tenido el tacto de preguntar quiénes y no qué eran. No parecía buena idea ofender a alguien armado–. Y – prosiguió con más calma de la que en realidad sentía–. ¿Cómo es que conocéis a mi madre?


	2. Fanelia

**BEGIN AGAIN**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Fanelia._**

Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia. Dicho así sonaba espectacular. Sin embargó, en esos instantes aquel pomposo título perdía todo su atractivo porque el susodicho monarca se había pasado las últimas cinco horas atrapado en una interminable reunión del Consejo. Era irónico que siendo el rey no pudiera librarse de aquellas juntas tan molestas. El día ya había resultado lo suficientemente duro para Van sin necesidad de añadirle los cotorreos incesantes de sus consejeros, que no parecían tener interés en callarse nunca.

Sin embargo, en la última hora sólo había tenido que prestar atención al sermón de uno de ellos, Aro Vialis, el consejero inconformista, como le llamaba Van en su fuero interno. Aquel hombre disfrutaba parloteando durante horas sobre cualquier minucia y su mayor pasión era quejarse. La soltería del rey, los impuestos, la soltería del rey, la reconstrucción de la ciudad y la soltería del rey eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella tarde, que Van empezaba a creer no acabaría nunca, le tocó a la tecnología que el rey había heredado de su hermano, Folken Lakur de Fanel, tras la guerra contra Zaibach. Al parecer, ninguno de los ingenieros del reino era capaz de ponerla en marcha, por lo que Aro planteaba la posibilidad, mil veces debatida en ese mismo consejo, de venderla al mejor postor entre las demás naciones de Gaia.

Los minutos transcurrían con pereza mientras el monólogo de su consejero continuaba inalterable, para desesperación de Van, que se mordía la lengua con la intención de contener las ganas que tenía de detener un discurso trillado. Repitió mentalmente, varias veces, que cualquier interrupción sería considerada como una falta de respeto por aquellos antediluvianos amantes de la tradición. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se removió incómodo en su asiento y su movimiento atrajo la atención del único hombre de aquella sala que no parecía empeñado en elevar sus pulsaciones, Harold Arsäl, su mejor consejero. No era el más longevo del Consejo, pero sí el más sabio y Van lo sabía muy bien. Por eso solía acudir a aquel hombre de nariz aguileña y cabello entrecano cuando algún asunto le atormentaba la mente. La mirada del rey se cruzó por un instante con la de su consejero. Debía saber exactamente cómo se sentía el rey, porque le sonrió en señal de apoyo.

Al otro lado de los amplios ventanales empezaba a oscurecer. Justo en el momento en el que dos mozos de la servidumbre de palacio prendieron las lámparas que colgaban de las paredes de la sala del Consejo, Aro dio por finalizado su alegato. Intentando disimular el alivio que sentía todo lo posible, Van se enderezó en su lugar y trató de explicar, por enésima vez, su postura respecto a ese tema. Habían mantenido tantas veces la misma conversación, que no entendía qué parte de su negativa a vender era la que les resultaba tan difícil de entender a los miembros del Consejo. El pueblo de Fanelia no se había pasado los últimos ocho años tratando de reconstruir las ruinas que dejó la guerra, para que él los traicionara entregando a otros países lo único que podía hacer avanzar su patria. En realidad, era un argumento muy sencillo, pensó Van con irritación.

El crepúsculo dio paso lentamente a la noche en la capital de Fanelia. Los consejeros abandonaron uno a uno la sala en cuanto la reunión finalizó. Todos, excepto uno. Harold. Desde la posición que ocupaba, a la derecha del rey, palmeó la espalda del monarca suavemente como muestra de apoyo. Sabía bien lo mucho que turbaban a Van aquellas sesiones con el Consejo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces crees que tendré que repetirle a Aro que no venderemos para que lo comprenda?–. Preguntó Van al hombre situado junto a él, tras unos minutos de silencio.

Harold sonrió.

\- No puedo saberlo, majestad – contestó–. Pero, ¿no dicen por ahí que a la trigésimo quinta vez va la vencida?

Van empezaba a sospechar que necesitaría muchas más. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo, en señal de frustración.

\- Majestad, no dejéis que os atormenten sus palabras – dijo Harold con suavidad–. Aro se comporta como un viejo cascarrabias la mitad del tiempo.

\- ¿Y la otra mitad? – se atrevió a preguntar Van con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Me temo majestad que la otra mitad la invierte en encontrar una esposa adecuada para vos. De hecho, recientemente ha tropezado con dos buenas candidatas para el puesto. Tal vez deberíais dejar que os las presentara – respondió Harold con ironía, mientras se levantaba despacio del asiento que había ocupado durante las últimas horas.

El rey gruñó en respuesta a sus palabras y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Aquel también era un tema espinoso.

\- Os aconsejo descansar, mi señor – le sugirió Harold mientras caminaba hacia la puerta–. Mañana también será un día largo.

A Van no le cabía ninguna duda. Suspirando de cansancio, abandonó la sala del Consejo.

 **...**

Las estancias reales estaban situadas en el ala este del palacio y poseían una vista inmejorable de la ciudad y de los bosques circundantes. Cuando el rey de Fanelia llegó a sus aposentos aquella noche estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. Pero sabía que no podría dormir hasta que, exhausto, el sueño le venciera bien entrada la madrugada. Sus solitarios pasos resonaron por el corredor que conducía al dormitorio principal mientras lo recorría silenciosamente. La calidez de la gran chimenea le dio la bienvenida en cuanto abrió la puerta, seguía haciendo frío a esas alturas del año a pesar de que lo más crudo del invierno ya había pasado. Se despojó de la capa negra que siempre le acompañaba cuando trataba asuntos burocráticos y la dejó caer con cuidado sobre el mullido diván junto a la gran cama que presidía la habitación. Suspirando de alivio recorrió la alcoba hasta detenerse junto a las enormes puertas acristaladas que marcaban el final de la habitación y el principio del balcón con las mejores vistas de todo el palacio. Cuando las abrió, el viento zarandeó las vaporosas cortinas que rodeaban la cama.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Van Fanel se sintió relajado y en paz mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que le alborotaba el cabello. Respiró profundamente. El aire olía a tierra mojada, señal de que había comenzado a llover en los alrededores de la ciudad. Nada podía mejorar el momento.

O eso es lo que pensaba, hasta que un haz de luz cruzó el cielo estrellado, procedente de la Luna Fantasma, y se posó sobre los bosques que rodeaban la ciudadela.

El corazón del rey se detuvo durante un instante. Y cuando retomó su marcha lo hizo a un ritmo desbocado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a cerrar las puertas que daban al balcón. Salió precipitadamente de sus aposentos y recorrió las estancias reales en un tiempo récord. Cada paso resonaba en sus oídos con fuerza. Debía darse prisa.

Mientras, en el exterior había comenzado a llover.

 **…**

Merle nunca había visto al rey tan agitado. Después de entrar como una exhalación en sus habitaciones en mitad de la noche, la había sacado casi a rastras de la cama sin ningún tipo de explicación. Las nubes negras oscurecían el cielo descargando sobre la capital de Fanelia un auténtico aguacero. Pero a su majestad no pareció importarle cuando la apremió para que dejara atrás la seguridad del palacio y saliera a la intemperie.

En un primer momento, Merle no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Van qué era aquello que estaban persiguiendo con tanto ímpetu. Sin embargo, mientras corrían, calados hasta los huesos, por las calles de la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo, tuvo tiempo suficiente de cavilar las posibles opciones, sin que ninguna explicara el comportamiento del rey.

Dejaron atrás la muralla de la ciudadela y justo antes de internarse en el bosque, Merle supo exactamente qué era tan importante como para que Van la sacara de la cama en plena noche, para que la arrastrara por las calles de Fanelia en mitad de una tormenta. Un haz de luz, procedente de la Luna Fantasma, se posaba en el corazón del bosque.

Redobló sus esfuerzos. Ahora ella también tenía prisa. El destello disminuyó lentamente hasta desaparecer en cuanto cruzaron los árboles que marcaban la linde del bosque, pero a Merle no le preocupaba. Estaba segura de que Van encontraría el camino. Sonrió en mitad de la oscuridad. Ocho años eran demasiado tiempo.

Después de una carrera vertiginosa en la espesura, llegaron al lugar donde su majestad creía que había caído el haz de luz. Merle admiraba la capacidad de Van para distinguir algo en aquella oscuridad sofocante, que hacía parecer todos los árboles exactamente iguales. Le dolía un costado por el esfuerzo de los últimos minutos, sin embargo, logró reponerse y ayudó a su majestad a registrar la zona. Pero no había nada, para su desesperación. Van empezó a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Si estuvieran en una situación menos delicada habría resultado algo cómico.

\- Majestad – se atrevió a preguntar Merle al cabo de un rato–. ¿Estáis completamente seguro de que éste es el lugar correcto?

Van se detuvo un instante para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy – le contestó irritado mientras señalaba la espesura–. Es justo aquí.

\- Quizás deberíamos llamarla majestad – sugirió Merle–. Tal vez pueda oírnos.

El rey volvió a mirarla, esta vez con impaciencia.

\- Tienes toda la razón – y segundos más tarde empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón-. ¡HITOMI! ¡HITOMI!

Merle se unió a Van poco después. Pero, mientras continuaban rastreando el bosque, sus afinados oídos captaron un movimiento detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban un gran roble. No quiso perturbar a Van por si se trataba de algún animalito, por lo que se movió silenciosamente hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo de aquellos setos. Y, entonces, la vio. Una mujer se escondía tras los matorrales. Era ella. ¡Por fin!

\- ¡Te encontré! – exclamó, sobresaltando en el proceso a la joven, que saltó hacia atrás. Y después añadió para poner a Van sobre aviso–. Está aquí, majestad. La he encontrado.

Merle contempló a aquella mujer atentamente bajo la escasa luz del bosque. Su ropa estaba salpicada de barro, como si se hubiera caído al suelo y tenía una graciosa mancha en la mejilla izquierda. Parecía Hitomi, pero había algo raro en ella, quizás fuera fruto de los años transcurridos desde la última vez que la vio, pero Merle recordaba a su amiga algo más alta, e incluso su indumentaria era más extraña de lo normal, llevaba una especie de capucha en la cabeza que le tapaba el pelo. No sólo eso, aquella mujer la miraba con los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, como si no la reconociera. La incredulidad y el miedo que Merle vio bailando en sus grandes ojos verdes, hicieron que no pudiera correr hacia ella para darle la bienvenida, a la vez que aplacaban su alegría.

Van apareció entonces a su lado. Los ojos del rey recorrían con avidez el rostro de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Hitomi? ¿Hitomi Kanzaki? – preguntó suavemente. Él también debía haber notado algo extraño porque no se acercó a ella sino que permaneció junto a Merle, aunque extendió una mano hacia la joven.

Aquella muchacha temblaba como una hoja, apretó los puños y respiró profundamente como si quisiera calmarse. Luego, dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

\- No. Yo no soy Hitomi Kanzaki, soy April Ryan.

Merle sintió a Van tensarse como la cuerda de un arco a su lado. Intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y volvieron a mirar a la joven que se encontraba frente a ellos. Si no era Hitomi, ¿quién diablos era y por qué había acabado en Fanelia? Si no era Hitomi, ¿por qué se parecía tanto a ella? Durante unos interminables segundos sólo se oyó el ruido de la lluvia al caer. Pero lo peor llegó instantes después, cuando aquella mujer pronunció unas palabras que impactaron sobre Van y Merle con la potencia de una bola de demolición.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó mientras cogía aire para continuar–. ¿Y cómo es que conocéis a mi madre?

Merle jadeó. Esa chica decía ser la hija de Hitomi. Su mente parecía desconectada del resto de su cuerpo. Era incapaz de articular palabra o de hilar dos pensamientos coherentes. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cerebro.

¿Cómo podía ser aquella joven la hija de Hitomi? Sólo habían transcurrido ocho años desde que su amiga regresó a la Luna Fantasma, desgraciadamente llevaba la cuenta. Ocho años no era tiempo suficiente, porque aquella mujer parecía rondar la veintena. Debía existir otra explicación.

Merle decidió, entonces, acercarse a ella muy despacio para no asustarla. April se tensó en respuesta a su cercanía y Merle sintió que el corazón se le encogía al ver su reacción. Ella tenía… miedo, esa era la palabra. Hitomi nunca habría considerado su presencia como una amenaza, no podía ser ella. Además, pensó tristemente, después de tantos años sin verse su amiga habría corrido a abrazarla nada más reencontrase.

Ahora que miraba más de cerca, Merle constató que efectivamente ella era más bajita y menos delgada que su amiga. Y allí, debajo del gran parecido que guardaba con Hitomi, se adivinaban otros rasgos que a Merle no le resultaban familiares. Unos ojos más grandes, una nariz menos afilada. Bajo aquella extraña capucha se insinuaba una mata de cabello pelirrojo.

Suspiró apesadumbrada. Aquella extraña mujer decía la verdad. No era Hitomi, sino su hija.

Merle desanduvo lo andado y se situó junto a Van, que no había dejado de mirarla desde que afirmó ser la hija de Hitomi. La tristeza encogió aún más el corazón de Merle al imaginar lo que el rey debía estar pasando. Acababa de descubrir que la mujer que amaba, no sólo no había regresado para estar junto a él, sino que había rehecho su vida en la Luna Fantasma e, incluso, había tenido una hija.

Hablando de su hija, la pobre no había movido un solo músculo desde que pronunciara sus últimas y demoledoras palabras. Pero era evidente que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que decirle?

Mientras Merle se devanaba los sesos en busca de una solución, notó la mirada de aquella chica posarse varias veces sobre su cola. Una horrible posibilidad de consecuencias descomunales se abrió paso en el cerebro de Merle. ¿Y si Hitomi nunca le había hablado de ellos a su hija? Eso explicaría el hecho de que estuviera alucinando con su aspecto gatuno.

Estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando la voz de Van se elevó fuerte y clara en el silencio de la noche.

\- Mi nombre es Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia – dijo. Merle pensó que como forma de romper el hielo no estaba mal pero podría haberse ahorrado mencionar los títulos–. Y ésta de aquí es Merle.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y extendió el brazo derecho hacia ellos de forma acusadora.

\- Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia – gritó enfadada.

¿Broma? Merle no entendía nada. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Van volvió a tomar la delantera.

\- Me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando – contestó de forma fría–. Nadie está bromeando.

El sonido de la risa de April se extendió entre ellos como una cálida brisa, a pesar del frío.

\- Quieres decir que tú eres Van Fanel – expresó con sorna. Hizo una pausa para coger aire de forma ruidosa–. Piloto de Escaflowne, el legendario Guymelef de Hispano y que ella es tu eterna compañera de aventuras, la chica gato llamada Merle.

Merle lo intentó pero no pudo contenerse.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó con un jadeo.

April maldijo en voz baja y dio una patada al suelo.

\- No juegues conmigo, ya te he dicho que no tiene gracia– replicó con ira. Los ojos de April vagaron entre el rostro de Van y el de Merle. Ambos la miraban fijamente, como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una. ¿Qué era todo aquello?, ¿aquellas personas creían de verdad ser los protagonistas de esas historias fantásticas que su madre relataba sin parar? Menuda noche llevaba. Suspiró de cansancio–. De acuerdo, sólo conozco un modo de hacer esto aún más ridículo. Sí, se quiénes son Van Fanel y su inseparable Merle porque mi madre me contaba sus aventuras cuando era niña – respondió al fin–. ¿Contenta?

Van y Merle intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Aquella mujer había oído hablar de ellos, Hitomi le había relatado sus aventuras en Gaia a su hija. Pero ella creía que formaban parte de una especie de cuento infantil, pura fantasía y no una historia real. ¿Cómo iban a convencerla de que estaba equivocada?

April, por su parte, los miraba como si no pudiera creer que continuaran con una broma tan pesada, estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad. Pero, mientras aquellos dos intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto, April se percató de algo. A excepción de sus padres, nadie conocía las historias que su madre le obsequiaba cada noche antes de dormir. Ella no se lo había contado a ninguna otra persona. Como un estremecimiento, que barrió todo su ser, la horrible posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto se abrió paso en su aletargado cerebro, paralizándole el cuerpo. ¡NO ERA POSIBLE! Ella era una mujer de ciencia, analítica y meticulosa, que no creía en toda esa basura sobrenatural.

Un viento frío arrastró lentamente las nubes tormentosas hacia el norte y la lluvia remitió poco a poco. La luz de la Luna Fantasma comenzó a colarse entre las ramas de los árboles, iluminando la extraña escena. Aquello le dio a Merle una idea fabulosa. Si no podía convencerla de que todo era real se lo mostraría.

Con sumo cuidado, para evitar asustarla con sus movimientos, se dirigió hacia April bajo la atenta mirada de Van. La chica gato y la joven se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Azul y verde. Entonces Merle extendió su mano derecha lentamente hacia April, que frunció el ceño con recelo.

\- Tranquila. No vamos a hacerte daño – informó Merle a la mujer frente a ella– Sólo quiero demostrarte que estamos diciendo la verdad – volvió a mover su mano de forma insistente– ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – la apremió.

Pensando que no tenía nada que perder y temblando como nunca en su vida, April estiró el brazo izquierdo hasta tomar la mano que Merle le ofrecía. Era cálida. Y estaba llena de pelo mullido. Por el amor de Dios, pensó April, aquello no era un disfraz de Halloween. No podía procesar todo aquello.

Merle la arrastró hasta el hueco que la caída de un árbol cercano había producido en el techo de ramas y la instó a mirar arriba. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó paralizada.

Sobre las copas de los árboles, April pudo observar una panorámica de la Tierra, junto a la Luna, digna de la NASA. El planeta azul se recortaba contra la inmensidad del cielo en la noche estrellada. Mientras contemplaba la estampa, con la mano libre, April se pellizcó fuertemente por encima de la ropa. Le dolió mucho, lo que significaba que no estaba soñando. Y si no estaba soñando, entonces, aquello que veían sus ojos no podía ser otra cosa que la realidad.

El mundo racional y analítico que April había estado construyendo toda su vida se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos. Al sentir que las piernas no la sostenían, soltó la mano de Merle y se dejó caer al húmedo suelo. Encogió las piernas y se las abrazó temblando.

\- Es verdad – susurró con horror a nadie en particular–. Estoy en Gaia.

Merle, que no había despegado la vista de April a la espera de su reacción, se alejó de ella y se colocó junto a Van, quien continuaba mirando fijamente a la hija de Hitomi.

\- Majestad – dijo Merle con una risita–. Creo que va a necesitar un par de minutos para asimilarlo.

* * *

Tachán... aquí vuelvo con el primer capítulo de Begin Again!

En primer lugar, quería daros las gracias por la acogida. No ha sido fácil para mí atreverme a poner por escrito una idea loca que se me pasó por la cabeza. Es cierto que he escrito mucho a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca lo había expuesto para que alguien pudiera verlo y ha sido muy emocionante.

Lo más importante de todo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no se os haya hecho aburrido. Sé que los primeros compases de una historia son introductorios y a veces pesados, espero que me disculpéis. En este capítulo, he querido mostrar la reacción lógica que cualquier persona corriente tendría si fuera transportada de repente a otro planeta. Además, para April ha sido el doble de duro, porque sólo cree en la tecnología y rechaza la "basura sobrenatural" como ella misma la llama.

Así que nos encontramos a 3 personas alucinando en mitad de los bosques de Fanelia. April porque no puede creerse estar en Gaia y a Van y Merle que no pueden creerse que quien ha regresado a Fanelia no es Hitomi, sino su hija.

Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme un review (os juro que salto de mi ordenador cada vez que recibo uno =) FanFiction debería avisar de lo feliz que te hacen) porque me encanta saber lo que opináis y, sobre todo, que estáis ahí. Doscientos millones de gracias a las que me escribís y también a las que estáis, aunque no os dejéis "ver".

En especial a: **Annima** , **MacrossLive** , **Alice Cullen** y a todos y cada uno de los reviews **anónimos**. Mil gracias por vuestros ánimos y vuestras palabras.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	3. El despertar

**_Capítulo 2: El despertar._**

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, golpeando el rostro de la mujer pelirroja que descansaba sobre la cama.

April Ryan se removió incómoda entre las sábanas, buscando una nueva y más cómoda posición para seguir durmiendo, pero algo se lo impidió. Su cerebro, aletargado por el sueño, empezaba a despertar sólo para recordarle que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Somnolienta, se estiro perezosamente bajo las sábanas. Nunca le había gustado demasiado madrugar. Por lo general, no empezaba a comportarse como una persona normal hasta no haberse tomado su dosis diaria de cafeína. Pero aquella mañana se sentía más cansada de lo habitual. Quizás debía empezar a hacerle caso a su jefe y marcharse a casa a una hora razonable, para variar.

Entre bostezos y bufidos se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo sus párpados pesados por el sueño.

Entonces fue consciente de que algo no iba del todo bien. No recordaba que su cama tuviera doseles o que sus sábanas estuvieran hechas de seda blanca. En realidad, ahora que miraba atentamente, ni aquella era su cama, ni esas sus sábanas. Terminó de despertarse con un sobresalto cuando un pensamiento se abrió paso dentro de su mente.

Esta no es mi habitación, pensó April con inquietud, al comprobar que aquellos muebles oscuros de aspecto distinguido y antiguo no eran los familiares muebles prefabricados que decoraban su dormitorio. Pero antes de que pudiera analizar la situación en la que se encontraba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su cerebro con la potencia de un ciclón.

Recordaba el incidente con aquellos matones frente a su apartamento, la luz que la envolvió cuando estaban a punto de atacarla. Su mente rememoró para ella cada instante al detalle, la sensación de pánico que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando caía en el vacío, la lluvia entre los árboles y el frío y embarrado suelo del bosque con el que se había dado de bruces. Incluso recordó los rostros de la chica gato y de aquel hombre que la acompañaba, Merle y Van.

Pero, por encima de todo, recordó que ya no estaba en la Tierra, sino en Gaia, en Fanelia, para ser exactos.

Queriendo confirmar por sí misma lo que su mente le mostraba, pateó desesperadamente las sábanas que la envolvían y salió rápidamente de la cálida y mullida cama. El frío del amanecer abrazó su cuerpo y April se estremeció por la diferencia de temperatura. Ignorando la frialdad del ambiente, recorrió en segundos la distancia que la separaba de las grandes ventanas de la habitación. Se colocó frente a ellas y, cogiendo aire para armarse de valor, se atrevió a mirar.

Fanelia despertaba ante la luz del sol naciente y ofrecía una vista espectacular de las montañas y los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad.

– ¡Ay dios mío! – exclamó April entre dientes, antes de agarrarse con fuerza al tocador junto a la ventana para intentar mantenerse en pie.

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para calmar su pulso y también sus nervios. Entonces, algo en su cuerpo consiguió captar su atención. Ahora entendía el frío que había sentido al salir de la cama, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco de seda hasta las rodillas, ¡un camisón!

Tan sumida estaba en sus miserias que no se había acordado de que la noche anterior, cuando apareció en mitad de los bosques de Fanelia, eligió un barrizal para aterrizar. Como consecuencia, toda su ropa quedó salpicada de manchas de barro y April, que sólo llevaba consigo su mochila del trabajo, no tenía nada más que ponerse. Afortunadamente, Merle se había apiadado de ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos de la noche pasada revivieran en su mente. 

_En cuanto regresaron del bosque (lo que, considerando su tamaño, llevó un tiempo muy corto) el rey mandó llamar a una mujer bajita y de aspecto amable, miembro del servicio supuso April, y ordenó que le asignara una habitación en el área de invitados del inmenso palacio. Después, se marchó sin dirigirle a nadie una sola palabra. April no podía culparle, le había obligado a despertar a media Fanelia para atenderla. Ella no quería causarle molestias a nadie._

 _"Sigo siendo un completo desastre aunque esté en otro mundo"_ _, reflexionó de mal humor._

 _En silencio, fue conducida por aquella mujer entre largos e interminables pasillos en dirección a la parte más septentrional del castillo, siempre acompañada por Merle, que parecía desear que April la contratara como guardaespaldas porque no se despegó de ella en ningún momento desde que se encontraron en el bosque. Mientras avanzaban, April trató de recordar el camino, izquierda, derecha, derecha de nuevo. Dos minutos después, admitió la derrota y consideró la posibilidad de pedirles un mapa a alguna de aquellas mujeres, pero tal vez lo consideraran ofensivo. Se rió de su propio chiste y consiguió que las dos la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca._

 _"Genial– pensó April–. Ahora creerán que estoy mal de la cabeza"_ _._

 _La doncella, que llevaba puesto un vestido con unos extraños diseños, se detuvo ante una puerta de madera robusta al final de uno de los pasillos. La mujer entró en primer lugar y, mientras se movía por toda la habitación, encendió las lámparas de las paredes y del techo. La luz iluminó la estancia y April lo interpretó como una señal de que podía entrar. La primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando cruzó el umbral fue que en Manhattan había visto apartamentos más pequeños que aquella habitación. Una enorme cama adoselada, grandes ventanales en una de las paredes, muebles de madera de aspecto antiguo. Cada detalle había sido elegido cuidadosamente y hablaba de riqueza y elegancia, de distinción sin opulencias._

 _April permaneció en el centro de la estancia, agarrando fuertemente su mochila, por temor a ponerlo todo perdido, le parecía que aquel no era el lugar idóneo para ella. Al menos deberían haber permitido que se quitara de encima el barro. La mujer terminó de acomodar la habitación y salió, sin hacer apenas hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. April se quedó a solas con Merle, pero no se atrevió a mirarla._

– _Deberías darte un baño – le dijo Merle con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba frente a la cama–. Tienes barro hasta en la cara._

 _Al menos alguien estaba disfrutando de su situación, pensó April. Dejó caer su mochila con cuidado cerca de la cama y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la estancia. Cuando abrió la puerta, la blancura del mármol le dio la bienvenida. El baño también era lujoso y elegante, como todo lo demás. Estaba suavemente iluminado por una magnífica lámpara que colgaba del techo, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo la enorme bañera situada en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. De las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de una tela liviana de color gris oscuro y de las paredes pendían varios cuadros que representaban escenas de una playa durante el crepúsculo._

 _April cerró la puerta con cuidado, mientras le lanzaba una última mirada a Merle, que se había acomodado a los pies de la cama. Primero se quitó el gorro que llevaba para protegerse del frío y dejó caer su larga mata pelirroja sobre la espalda. Luego, se quitó las botas y el resto de la ropa en menos de un minuto. Se estaba preguntando donde podría dejar su ropa sin ponerlo todo perdido cuando Merle la interrumpió._

– _Deja tu ropa dentro de la cesta de mimbre – su voz llegó hasta April amortiguada a través de la puerta._

 _April arrojó toda su ropa donde Merle le había indicado y, desnuda, se acercó hasta el borde de la bañera. Se arrodilló y abrió los grifos de color plateado, el mármol del suelo estaba frío, pero no le importó. Mientras llenaba la bañera decidió explorar el resto del baño. La encimera estaba situada en la pared opuesta y debajo de ella se apilaban en estanterías las mullidas toallas y los demás productos de baño. La zona del aseo estaba a la derecha de la puerta. No había más muebles en la habitación._

 _Durante un rato, se divirtió añadiendo algunos de los geles y sales que había encontrado. Cuando termino de llenar la bañera, cerró los grifos y se metió en el agua. El olor a flores invadió sus sentidos al tiempo que el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo. Gimió de alivio antes de sumergirse completamente en la espuma._

 _Cuando, veinticinco minutos después, salió del baño envuelta en la toalla más grande que pudo encontrar, no había ni rastro de Merle. Tal vez se había aburrido de esperar, pensó April. Atravesó la habitación, pero un destello la hizo detenerse frente al enorme espejo del tocador._

 _Se aproximó lentamente y observó cómo su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. La blancura de su piel contrastaba con el color oscuro de la toalla que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su pelo rojo, oscurecido ahora por el agua del baño, empapaba su espalda y la tela. Mientras observaba el espejo, pudo comprender por qué Van y Merle la habían confundido con su madre en cuanto la vieron. Era prácticamente una fotocopia de su madre, incluso compartían los mismos ojos verdes y, aunque April era un poco más bajita que Hitomi a su edad, ambas tenían una complexión muy parecida. Cuando April se tapaba el pelo, el único rasgo que había heredado de su padre, eran prácticamente idénticas. Normal que las confundieran. Imaginó, por un momento, lo que diría su madre si se enterara de que estaba en Fanelia y sonrió. Tal vez, pensó April, debería haberle dicho que todos esas historias que le contaba antes de dormir eran algo más que meras fantasías. Así, su hija no habría estado a punto de sufrir un ataque cuando se vió transportada a Gaia._

 _Un poco más animada, se dirigió hacia la cama completamente descalza y entonces comprendió, con horror, que no tenía nada que ponerse. Toda su ropa estaba embarrada y no podía meterse con ella en la cama. Cuando ya empezaba a creer que tendría que dormir con la toalla puesta, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió silenciosamente. Del susto, April casi dejó caer la toalla. Pero, afortunadamente, se trataba sólo de Merle. La chica gato traía consigo varias prendas de ropa que dejó con cuidado sobre la cama._

 _April se acercó al montón de ropa con recelo. Camisones para dormir y varias prendas de ropa interior que parecían sacadas de las estanterías de un museo. Aquello era completamente ridículo, pensó April, ¿tenía que ponerse esas cosas en serio?_

– _He venido a salvarte– dijo Merle señalando las prendas de ropa–. He notado que tus pertenencias son escasas._

 _April decidió sacar fuerzas de flaqueza ya que, a pesar de todo, las intenciones de Merle eran buenas._

– _No lo sabes tú bien– le contestó con una sonrisa–. Pero, verás, es que no tuve tiempo de hacer la maleta._

 _Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. April sintió, por primera vez en aquella larga noche, que no estaba tan fuera de lugar. Cuando consiguieron calmarse, Merle la dejó sola y se fue a dormir, no sin antes recoger la ropa de April y asegurarle que se la devolvería como nueva por la mañana._

 _Cuando estuvo a solas, April se pasó 15 minutos discutiendo consigo misma sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes de dormir con la toalla puesta. Finalmente, decidió cambiarla por algo un poco más decente. La ropa no iba a morderla, ¿verdad? Escogió aquella prenda del montón que le pareció más sencilla y, aun así, tuvo que pelearse durante un rato con algunos cordones hasta conseguir ponerlo todo en su sitio. La tela del camisón que había elegido, se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante y, a la luz de las lámparas, insinuaba su figura más de lo que a ella le habría gustado._

 _Intentando no mirarse en ninguno de los espejos del dormitorio, porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que dormiría con la toalla, echó las sábanas hacia atrás y entró en la cama con un movimiento rápido. Se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos._

 _._

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Adelante– contestó rápidamente para no hacer esperar a su visita, quienquiera que fuera.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Merle que, muy metida en el papel de anfitriona, le traía toda su ropa completamente limpia y cuidadosamente doblada.

– Perdón por molestarte tan temprano– se excusó, mientras dejaba la ropa en el diván junto a la cama y las botas en el suelo a su lado–. Pero pensé que querrías ponerte algo más familiar para bajar a desayunar.

April le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Lo cierto es que estaba deseando quitarse aquel dichoso camisón.

– Te lo agradezco, porque no termino de entender cómo va todo esto– dijo señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

Merle rió mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Con su pelo rosa chicle y sus ojos azules, la chica gato no parecía mucho más joven que April, pero no podía estar segura debido a su comportamiento infantil.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me ha costado lo mío entender tu ropa– comentó Merle tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

– ¿De verdad?– preguntó April con curiosidad–. No creo que mi ropa sea tan complicada. Son sólo unos pantalones y un jersey.

– Verás, en Fanelia las mujeres suelen llevar vestidos no pantalones– explicó Merle tranquilamente–. Y esa ropa interior es lo más extraño que he visto en la vida. No cubre casi nada.

April asintió con la cabeza. Si las mujeres fanelianas se ponían aquellos camisones para dormir era lógico que usaran ropa tradicional también durante el día. Merle, que aquella mañana llevaba su típico vestido naranja, debía de haber sufrido un infarto con sólo mirar su sujetador de encaje negro. Y eso que no era de esas mujeres que usaban lencería cara y extravagante.

Se acercó al diván y acarició su chaqueta de cuero negro. De repente un pensamiento la asaltó.

– Merle, no habéis lavado con agua esta chaqueta, ¿verdad?

– No te preocupes. En Fanelia somos expertos en tratar el cuero. Tu chaqueta y tus botas están a salvo en nuestras manos– la tranquilizó Merle–. Pero deberías tener más cuidado con donde aterrizas la próxima vez.

April suspiró de alivio. Aquella chaqueta era un regalo de su padre, tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella. Luego le sacó la lengua.

– No me dejaron elegir, ¿sabes? – espetó con ironía.

Merle rió y la contempló mientras desdoblaba la ropa limpia.

– Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

Como respuesta, April asintió con la cabeza. Y su estómago gimió, dando a entender que estaba deseando que aparcara sus miserias para atender otras necesidades un poco más básicas.

– Entonces, vístete– dijo Merle incorporándose de la cama rápidamente–. Y bajaremos a desayunar. Te aseguro que te va a encantar.

 **…**

Cuando April entró por primera vez en el comedor principal del palacio, no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a Merle. La estancia era tan hermosa como el dormitorio en el que había pasado la noche. Las ventanas situadas frente a la puerta (April empezó a pensar que en Fanelia estaban obsesionados con las ventanas) eran tan altas que casi tocaban los altos techos de madera pulida y de ellas colgaban cortinas de color bronce, a juego con las enormes lámparas del techo. En aquel momento estaban recogidas para dejar pasar la luz. La gran chimenea de granito calentaba el comedor desde su lugar en la pared derecha de la sala y una larga mesa de madera, rodeada de altas sillas, presidía la estancia.

Sobre la mesa reposaban decenas de platos diferentes que April nunca había visto en su vida. Aquello parecía el bufet de un hotel. Merle se rió de su cara de asombro, pero no podía evitarlo.

– ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó señalando la mesa con la mano.

– Es maravilloso– contestó April con sinceridad, girando sobre sí misma para apreciar todos los detalles–. Creo que el Ritz es menos lujoso.

– ¿Qué es el Ritz? – preguntó Merle.

– Olvídalo– contestó April rápidamente–. ¿Siempre preparáis banquetes como este para desayunar o es que celebramos algo esta mañana?

– Como no has estado en Fanelia antes– dijo Merle esquivando su mirada–… He pensado que tal vez te gustaría probar de todo un poco. Ya sabes.

April le sonrió cariñosamente. Nunca nadie se había preocupado de que se sintiera a gusto en un lugar tanto como ella.

– No tendrías que haberte tomado tantas molestias por mí.

Merle hizo un gesto como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto. Después tomó la mano de April y la arrastró sonriendo hasta la mesa. Sólo había tres cubiertos montados sobre el mantel bordado, el de la cabecera y los dos más próximos a éste, uno a cada lado de la mesa. Merle se sentó en el asiento que daba la espalda a la puerta y April en el de enfrente.

Acaban de acomodarse cuando unos pasos las alertaron de que ya no estaban solas. Van Fanel, como él mismo se había presentado horas atrás, acababa de entrar en la estancia acompañado de un hombre que a todas luces era uno de sus soldados. La noche anterior, la oscuridad del bosque y la magnitud de su conmoción por estar en otro planeta impidieron a April contemplar con detenimiento al rey de Fanelia. Pero aquella mañana, con el sol bañando suavemente el comedor, pudo analizarle sin problemas. Alto y moreno, vestía una especie de uniforme compuesto por pantalones y botas oscuras y una camisa sin mangas roja. Se había quitado los guantes y la espada, pero sus ojos marrones poseían un aura de poder y autoridad que le provocaron un escalofrío. Van era uno de esos hombres a los que no se debía molestar, al menos si querías seguir conservando las dos manos en su sitio, pensó April.

Merle se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre el rey con ímpetu.

– Buenos días majestad– exclamó con voz chillona ante la atónita mirada de April, que se habría echado a reír si no fuera porque aquel hombre poseía la misma alegría que los dolientes de un funeral.

– Merle, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso– la interrumpió él suavemente– Además– continuó mirando a April por primera vez–. Tenemos visita.

Ella desvió la mirada para no toparse con los ojos de ese hombre que le ponía la piel de gallina. Merle soltó por fin a Van y ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares en la mesa, él hacia la silla que presidía el comedor y ella al asiento a su izquierda. El soldado se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta. Sin mirar a nadie y sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguna de las dos, el rey agarró un par de platos y comenzó a comer, haciendo gala de unos modales exquisitos eso sí. Estupefacta, April pensó, para sus adentros, que tal vez si eras el rey podías darte el lujo de ignorar a todas las personas a tu alrededor sin que pareciera grosero.

– ¿A qué estás esperando April?– preguntó Merle devolviéndola a la realidad–. No te quedes ahí plantada. ¡Coge lo que quieras!

La joven pelirroja decidió centrarse en problemas más acuciantes que la frialdad de Van. Por ejemplo, en las costumbres culinarias de Fanelia.

– Tendrás que echarme una mano porque no sé por dónde empezar– reconoció con una sonrisa observando el mar de platos a su alrededor.

Merle empujó una bandeja de lo que parecían bizcochos rellenos hacia ella.

– Empieza por esto. No te arrepentirás– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

April ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar de qué estaban hechos por temor a sonar descortés. Armándose de valor, permitió que Merle dejara caer varios trozos de aquel extraño alimento sobre su plato y, rezando porque el sabor fuera mejor que el aspecto, cortó un trocito y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando el chocolate del bizcocho se fundió en su boca, April abrió los ojos asombrada.

– Te lo dije– murmuró la chica gato con suficiencia mientras se reía.

– Recuérdame que siempre te haga caso. En lo que se refiere a la comida al menos.

Ambas se rieron tan fuerte que hasta el soldado que aguardaba junto a la puerta se sobresaltó. Van las miró desconcertado durante un fugaz segundo antes de volver a ignorarlas. April anotó mentalmente que en aquel palacio estaban muy acostumbrados a la buena comida pero no a las muestras de alegría en la mesa.

Pasaron un buen rato probando los distintos platos. Frutas, dulces, bebidas. Merle se esforzaba para que April los degustara todos, incluso un par de ellos de aspecto repugnante que, en realidad, estaban deliciosos.

– No puedo más– dijo April cuando notó que la cinturilla de sus vaqueros comenzaba a apretar.

– No te preocupes. Tenemos días de sobra para que los pruebes todos– contestó Merle.

Al principio, April se rió y no prestó atención a sus palabras. Pero cuando el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar penetró en su mente, la despreocupación de los últimos minutos se esfumó.

– ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Bueno, ya sabes– contestó Merle encogiendo los hombros–… Hasta que regreses a tu hogar tienes tiempo de probarlo todo.

Las implicaciones, sobre todo temporales, de esa frase le provocaron a April un nudo en el estómago.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tenemos exactamente? – quiso saber.

– No puedo saberlo– contestó Merle sin inmutarse, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan trivial como el clima–. Lo cierto es…

– Todo depende del tiempo que tardes en cumplir lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer aquí– la interrumpió Van con rudeza mientras miraba a su invitada directamente a los ojos.

April parpadeó un par de veces, sosteniendo la fría mirada de sus ojos oscuros, mientras trataba de asimilar sus palabras. Tenía que ser una broma. Aquello no podía ser real.

– Entonces, ¿significa eso que estoy atrapada aquí, durante sabe dios cuánto tiempo?– preguntó casi sin voz.

Merle asintió lentamente con cara de pena y sin dejar de mirarla, esperando su reacción. Menos mal que las noticias la habían pillado sentada, porque del susto las piernas no la habrían sostenido. En cuestión de minutos April experimentó todas las fases del miedo y, durante aquellos instantes interminables, creyó que sufriría un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, se las arregló para calmarse respirando profundamente varias veces, mientras se repetía mentalmente que el pánico no la ayudaría a salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se concentró en buscar una salida.

– Pero debe existir algún modo de volver, ¿verdad?

Merle y Van intercambiaron una mirada por encima de la mesa. Parecían tener dificultades para encontrar las palabras que pudieran expresar lo delicado de su situación.

– Cuando hayas terminado tu misión, la misma luz que te trajo te devolverá a tu hogar– contestó Merle–. Eso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Hitomi, quiero decir, a tu madre.

El corazón de April se detuvo. Estaba atrapada en un planeta a miles de kilómetros de casa. Sin amigos, sin familia y hasta sin ropa.

– ¡Esto no es justo!– exclamó con irritación–. Yo no he pedido venir aquí, ¿por qué me está pasando esto a mí?

– Me temo que tenemos tanto control sobre eso como tú– respondió Van en un tono tan cortante que la hizo resoplar. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de un modo tan desconsiderado cuando ella estaba sufriendo una auténtica crisis? ¿Cómo podía tomárselo con tanta calma? April se recordó a sí misma que no era buena idea gritarle a quién le había dado asilo y menos cuando éste, además de ser el rey, tenía a un guardaespaldas armado a unos cuantos metros.

– ¿Y qué voy a hacer hasta que pueda marcharme?– preguntó April con ansiedad a sus compañeros de mesa–. No tengo adonde ir, no conozco a nadie en este planeta y mi dinero no sirve aquí.

Resopló de nuevo. Estaba bien jodida, pensó para sus adentros, pero no expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos por si las palabrotas estaban mal vistas delante del rey.

– Por eso no debes preocuparte– contestó Merle con una sonrisa. Estaba mucho más dispuesta a conversar ahora que parecía que a April no iba a darle un ataque de histeria–. Te quedarás aquí con nosotros.

April puso cara de circunstancias. Dudaba mucho que Van estuviera de acuerdo. Seguro que le había permitido quedarse en el castillo sólo porque la encontraron a altas horas de la noche, desorientada y cubierta de barro en mitad del bosque. Pero estaba claro que no le gustaban las visitas y no iba a permitir que ella se quedara en su palacio hasta que encontrara un modo de volver a casa.

– No quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad. Después de todo, ya me acogisteis anoche muy amablemente.

Pero entonces el rey habló y lo hizo con el tono más autoritario que April había oído jamás.

– Tu madre fue– hizo una pausa–… Una gran amiga nuestra – dijo aquello como si le costara un gran esfuerzo–. Con su ayuda conseguimos ganar la guerra contra Zaibach, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te quedarás aquí hasta que puedas regresar a tu hogar en la Luna Fantasma.

Y, después, se levantó de su asiento con calma, dejando claro que el asunto había quedado zanjado para él. Dentro de April se debatían dos sentimientos bien distintos. La gratitud porque le permitieran quedarse (cuando pusiera los pies de nuevo en la tierra tenía que llamar a su madre y darle las gracias) y la ira por la forma insensible con la que Van la había tratado (también tendría que preguntarle a su madre cómo había conseguido soportar a un tío tan imbécil)

El rey se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso despreocupado. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando April le detuvo con una última pregunta que llevaba unos minutos carcomiendo su cerebro desde dentro.

– ¿Y cómo sabré que es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer aquí?

El rey se giró para mirarla y con una mueca llena de desdén contestó:

– En eso no puedo ayudarte.

Y abandonó el comedor.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. En mi defensa diré que se volvió loco durante varios días y me ha sido imposible subir documentos hasta ahora. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que os guste el nuevo capítulo, aunque ya sé que no pasan grandes cosas, pero es necesario. Quiero resaltar la actitud de Van, no es que se haya vuelto horriblemente imbécil con los años (no os preocupéis), es sólo que está decepcionado y enfadado, a partes iguales.

En segundo lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario en la historia. Vuestros Reviews me hacen muy feliz y, todos, son bien recibidos. Mención especial para mis queridas **Anima** , **Alice Cullen** , **7** , **MacrossLive** y a todos y cada uno de los **anónimos**.

También quiero mandar un beso especial a todas las que me leéis entre las sombras.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**

PS: intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible =)


	4. Cuentos Incompletos

**Capítulo 3: Cuentos incompletos.**

La vida de April en Fanelia adquirió, con el paso de los días, un agradable patrón.

Cuando amanecía, Merle llamaba a la puerta de su habitación y su sonrisa y su comportamiento infantil eran lo primero que April veía cada mañana. Juntas recorrían, charlando y riendo, los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al comedor. Allí, sobre la larga mesa de madera y bajo la sombra de la inquietante y silenciosa presencia del rey, April aprendió a disfrutar de la gastronomía de Fanelia. Dado que había sido incapaz de preparar nada comestible en su vida, sobrevivía gracias a los restaurantes de Manhattan que servían comida a domicilio, aquello era todo un espectáculo para sus sentidos. De hecho, debía reconocer que apenas había utilizado la cocina de su apartamento y solía conformarse con comida rápida o precocinada. Pero después de vivir sola durante bastante tiempo se terminó acostumbrando.

Sin embargo, en Fanelia todo parecía girar en torno a una buena mesa. Y aquello, pensaba April, no estaba nada mal. Poco a poco descubrió que no había nada mejor que la comida recién preparada por manos expertas y que ningún dulce de la tierra, o de la Luna Fantasma como la llamaban ellos, podía igualar a los que preparaban en Fanelia. Debía recordar pedirles un par de recetas, si es que conseguía volver a casa.

El día comenzaba en el palacio con el desayuno, que seguía la misma rutina cada mañana. Merle y April siempre llegaban las primeras al comedor y, cuando acababan de sentarse a la mesa, el rey y su armado e inseparable acompañante se les unían. Sin embargo, mientras ellas comían, conversaban y se divertían con las caras de April ante los nuevos alimentos que la chica gato trataba de hacerle probar, Van se sentaba en su sitio habitual en la cabecera y se mantenía impasible y en silencio hasta que terminaba de desayunar. Y después, se marchaba tan rápido como había llegado. April imaginaba que las tareas de monarca le mantenían muy ocupado porque no volvían a verle en todo el día, salvo en las horas de las comidas. En realidad, desde la conversación que mantuvieron la primera mañana que April pasó en Fanelia, el rey no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Ni a dar muestras de saber que ella estaba presente cuando se sentaban los tres juntos a la mesa. Sólo Merle parecía capaz de sacarle unas pocas palabras, que siempre giraban en torno a Fanelia o las actividades que Merle había planeado para ellas. April se sentía sumamente incómoda en su presencia y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago por la frialdad de su mirada. Ella siempre acababa rompiendo el contacto visual porque no le gustaba la oscuridad que veía en sus pupilas.

A pesar de todo, era evidente que Van lucía más cansado y preocupado cada día. Se abstuvo de preguntarle, porque estaba segura de que no era la típica persona que contaba sus problemas a los demás y mucho menos a ella. Pero cada nuevo amanecer parecía añadir más peso sobre los hombros del rey.

Y luego estaba su actitud fría, que rayaba la indiferencia en muchas ocasiones. Por más que se esforzaba, April no lograba comprenderle. Ella recordaba a la perfección los cuentos que su madre le había contado durante su infancia. Y aunque en ellos Van era un poco desconfiado con los desconocidos y algo terco e impaciente, su madre siempre lo había descrito como alguien valiente, bondadoso y alegre. La imagen que April atesoraba de él chocaba frontalmente con la frialdad que desprendía en la vida real y, a menudo, ella tenía la sensación de que se le había derrumbado un mito de la niñez.

En la soledad de su dormitorio, cuando Merle se marchaba para dejarla dormir, April contemplaba tristemente la panorámica que la tierra le ofrecía, a través de los amplios ventanales. Cuando miraba el planeta azul, siempre pensaba en su madre. ¿Sabría que su hija estaba atrapada a miles de kilómetros de casa y sin tener idea de cómo regresar? Hubo momentos en los que no supo si estaba más enfadada con su madre, por haberle contado miles de cuentos incompletos (podía haberle dejado indicaciones sobre cómo demonios volver a casa, por ejemplo) o con ella misma por creer que todo aquello eran meras historias para la hora de dormir. O con Van, por hacerla sentir de ese modo. Quizás, pensaba April, el rey había cambiado con el paso de los años o simplemente sentía verdadera aversión hacia los extraños, porque con Merle no se mostraba tan seco y distante. Durante las largas noches en vela llegó a plantearse la posibilidad de que ella fuese la causa de su evidente malestar. La idea parecía ridícula, porque ellos ni se conocían de nada ni se habían visto antes. Pero, tal vez no le hiciera ninguna gracia tener que darle cobijo bajo su techo y, sin embargo, se sentía obligado a hacerlo en honor a su madre.

April se sentía culpable por alterar las vidas de sus anfitriones de ese modo. Si pudiera encontrar alguna forma de compensarles por todas las molestias que les estaba causando, posiblemente el humor del rey mejoraría. O no, pero ella se sentiría mucho mejor consigo misma.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento distante de Van hacia ella contrastaba con la alegría de Merle, que parecía encantada con su presencia y se desvivía para que April no se sintiera una forastera en tierra extraña o, mejor dicho, en planeta extraño. No sólo adiestró su paladar con los manjares típicos de Fanelia, además le enseñó a orientarse en el castillo y a distinguir a los guardias y sirvientes de palacio, a confundirse entre las personas que abarrotaban la ciudadela y a apreciar la cultura y las costumbres de sus gentes.

Cada día, nada más terminar de desayunar, Merle la arrastraba por las calles de Fanelia y le mostraba los rincones más hermosos de la capital. La noche que llegó a Fanelia, April no pudo apreciar con claridad la belleza del paisaje, por eso la primera vez que puso un pie en sus calles empedradas experimentó lo que era el amor a primera vista. April sabía que, tras el horror de la guerra, la ciudad entera había sido reconstruida de sus cenizas. Pero aquello parecía formar ya parte de un pasado remoto, porque nunca había contemplado nada más hermoso que Fanelia. Las altas murallas construidas a base de sólida roca marcaban los límites la ciudad y más allá de ellas, se extendían los campos de cultivo, rodeados de frondosos y espesos bosques que se prolongaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y, finalmente, terminaban a los pies de las cadenas montañosas que rodeaban la capital. Los riachuelos serpenteaban en la espesura y sus aguas empujaban a los árboles a crecer altos y vigorosos, mientras que la brisa olía siempre a montañas y nieve, a flores y praderas. Contemplar el espectáculo que los primeros rayos de sol creaban entre las colinas y los árboles bastaba para sentir como el hechizo de Fanelia te seducía y te atrapaba. Resultaba imposible resistirse a la magia que impregnaba el aire.

April dudaba que pudiera existir un lugar como aquel en su mundo o en ningún otro.

Y luego estaba la propia ciudad. La loma sobre la que se levantaba la capital de Fanelia estaba dividida en varios niveles. En el más alto de todos se erigía el imponente castillo real, protegido por su propia muralla, con sus grandes patios y jardines. Y bajo él, se extendía la ciudad en todas direcciones. En los barrios más cercanos al palacio residían los nobles y burgueses más acaudalados de la comarca, que integraban en su mayoría la corte del reino, con sus grandes casas y palacetes. Junto a ellos se asentaban comerciantes y artesanos, formando sus propios y coloridos distritos, hasta llegar a las zonas más modernas de la ciudad. Allí se habían construido recientemente fábricas, industrias y manufacturas de toda clase. Era evidente que Fanelia se había esforzado en los últimos años por basar su economía en algo más que la agricultura. Y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Pero la parte de la ciudad que más le gustaba visitar a April era, sin duda, el mercado. Una enorme plaza donde comerciantes y campesinos instalaban cada día sus puestos. Los colores de los tenderetes recreaban la vista y los aromas de las mercancías se mezclaban en el aire otorgándole un olor característico que a April le encantaba. Podía pasarse horas entre los puestos y no aburrirse nunca, porque siempre descubría nuevos productos que la dejaban boquiabierta, para satisfacción de Merle.

…

Aquella mañana, el sol brillaba tenuemente sobre un cielo azul surcado de nubes blancas. Aunque en su hogar en Manhattan el invierno estaba dando sus primeros coletazos, en Fanelia su influencia aún se sentía en el aire. April y Merle salieron juntas de palacio, como cada día, y echaron a andar por las calles de la ciudad. Atravesaron a paso lento el barrio de las sastrerías, disfrutando de los colores de las telas que se exhibían en los escaparates de las tiendas. Mientras charlaban animadamente se cruzaron con hombres y mujeres que se dirigían a sus quehaceres, y con multitud de niños que corrían de un lado a otro entre risas y chillidos. Y, para desgracia de April, también se encontraron con Filippo, el sastre al que la había arrastrado Merle cuando llevaba sólo unos días en Fanelia.

La chica gato había insistido durante horas hasta que logró convencer a April de que no podía vestir todas las mañanas la misma ropa y, dada la aversión que la pelirroja sentía hacia los vestidos, la única opción que les quedaba era enseñarle las prendas de April a alguien capaz de reproducirlas. Entre protestas y empujones, Merle la llevó a visitar al mejor sastre de la ciudad. Filippo sonrió con ganas cuando las vió entrar en su tienda, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de cientos de telas de diversas formas y colores, pero se quedó boquiabierto cuando le dijeron el tipo de prendas que necesitaban y para quién las querían. Aunque el momento crítico llegó en el instante en el que Merle tocó el tema de la ropa interior de tamaño reducido que April solía llevar. El pobre hombre estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al mirar el diseño del sujetador, mientras April creía que iba a morir de vergüenza y Merle no paraba de reírse.

El sastre las saludó amablemente al pasar junto a ellas y April no pudo evitar ponerse tan colorada como su pelo. Enseñarle su ropa interior a un octogenario no había sido una experiencia agradable para ella, que cada vez que pensaba en ello aún sentía aguijonazos provocados por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, a Merle todo aquello le parecía muy divertido y se estuvo riendo de su cara de circunstancias hasta que dejaron atrás las sastrerías.

Ese día, Merle había planeado visitar el sector más industrial de la ciudad para mostrarle a April las fábricas que proporcionaban la materia prima a los comerciantes de Fanelia. La pelirroja se sorprendió muchísimo ya que, a pesar de que Gaia estaba menos industrializada que la Luna Fantasma, poseían tecnología más avanzada que los terrícolas en muchos aspectos. Aquello le recordó a April su trabajo en Manhattan y anheló, por un momento, volver a tener contacto con las máquinas. Intentando no pensar en ello, siguió a Merle zigzagueando a través del gentío que llenaba las calles.

.

A mediodía, después de una larga caminata entre las grandes y bulliciosas avenidas, se encaminaron de vuelta al palacio. Estaban a punto de dejar atrás la zona industrial cuando April se fijó en un inmenso hangar, hecho íntegramente de metal, que se elevaba por encima de los demás edificios de la calle por la que transitaban. A diferencia de las demás fábricas de la zona, aquella se encontraba cerrado a cal y canto. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba abandonada, si no fuera porque la custodiaban dos hombres fuertemente armados.

April se detuvo en plena calle y observó la fachada del edificio con curiosidad. ¿Qué estarían guardando tan celosamente en aquel lugar? Deseando conocer la respuesta a su pregunta, comenzó a andar en dirección al hangar. Pero un fuerte tirón en la parte trasera de su chaqueta le impidió seguir avanzando.

– ¡Eh! – exclamó con un sobresalto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Merle estaba tirando firmemente de ella hacia atrás para alejarla del edificio.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó April con extrañeza.

Merle la miró durante unos segundos y luego siguió tirando de ella.

– Tenemos prisa, ¿recuerdas?– contestó mientras echaba nerviosas miradas a los hombres que vigilaban el recinto–. Llegaremos tarde a comer.

April frunció el ceño y con una sacudida consiguió liberarse del agarre de Merle. Se plantó junto a la fachada del siguiente edificio y se negó a seguir andando.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– quiso saber–. Casi me arrancas la ropa.

Merle empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido. April captó palabras como "prisa" y "palacio", pero no podía dejar de fijarse en la forma en la que Merle seguía mirando a los soldados de la entrada. Había algo que su amiga no le estaba contando.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay en ese hangar para que no podamos ni acercarnos?– dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro aquella enorme nave–. Creía que teníamos permiso para visitar todo el distrito industrial.

Merle abrió la boca para contestar pero cambió de idea y la cerró rápidamente. Luego sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y echó a andar calle arriba. Durante unos segundos April se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, dividida entre la curiosidad y Merle. Al final echó a correr para darle alcance a su escurridiza compañera. Le llevó toda la calle ponerse a su altura, pero cuando estuvo de nuevo a su lado se dio cuenta de que Merle evitaba por todos los medios mirarla. Y no pudo contenerse.

– ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?– preguntó mientras seguían caminando por las calles de Fanelia, de vuelta al castillo.

Merle no contestó y la ignoró completamente. Aquello sólo provocó que la curiosidad de April se saliera de la órbita de Gaia. Guardó silencio mientras se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar un modo de sonsacarle a su felina amiga algo de información. Pero no entendía su actitud. Desde que llegó a Fanelia, Merle se había ocupado de enseñarle hasta el último rincón de la ciudad. ¿Qué había en ese hangar que la ponía tan nerviosa?

"Tiene que ser algo importante, o peligroso o las dos cosas a la vez", pensó April. Pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Tendría que echar mano de otra estrategia.

Dos calles después, ya tenía un plan. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para atraer la atención de Merle y puso la cara más triste que pudo encontrar en su repertorio.

– Ya veo donde está el problema– dijo en tono trágico– No me lo quieres contar porque no pertenezco a este lugar, ¿verdad? – Merle le lanzó una mirada afligida y April, que sabía que la tenía contra las cuerdas, aprovechó para añadir–. Creía que éramos amigas, pero ahora descubro que no confías en mí.

DING, DING, DING. Bingo. Merle se detuvo de repente cuando estaban a pocos metros del barrio comercial, sin dejar de mirarla. Por sus ojos azules, April vió desfilar la indecisión y supo que lo había conseguido. Sonrió internamente. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable, aparcó el remordimiento cuando Merle habló al fin.

– Oh… No me mires así… ¡Está bien! – exclamó agitando las orejas– Pero no puedes decirle a nadie lo que voy a contarte. Es alto secreto. Si alguien se entera, las dos tendremos problemas.

– No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo– añadió April rápidamente.

Merle suspiró mientras empezaba a andar de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

– ¡Eh! ¡Espera! Has dicho que me lo contarías…

– Baja la voz– la interrumpió Merle–. He dicho que te lo contaría y lo haré. Pero no aquí.

– ¿Entonces cuándo?– preguntó April muerta de curiosidad.

– Cuando estemos las dos solas.

Y esa fueron sus últimas palabras. Porque en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del castillo, una de las doncellas comunicó que el almuerzo estaba servido y April no tuvo ocasión de sacar el tema, al menos no con Van delante. Así que esperó impaciente hasta que Merle terminó el último bocado de su plato y, entonces, ante la atónita mirada del rey, la sacó del comedor y la arrastró hasta la habitación que había ocupado desde que llegó a Fanelia. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y, una vez dentro, hizo que Merle se sentara en la cama junto a ella.

Merle bufó con indignación. Pero April ya no podía esperar más.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor– suplicó juntando las palmas de las manos delante del pecho.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero deja de dar saltitos en la cama, por favor– avisó Merle antes de continuar–. El amo Van me matará si se entera de esto, ¿lo sabías?

April puso cara de "no exageres" y la animó a continuar.

– A ver– empezó Merle–. ¿Cuánto sabes de la guerra contra el Imperio Zaibach?

La pelirroja se lo pensó bien antes de contestar. Decidió resumir al máximo sus conocimientos sobre el asunto.

– Sólo lo que mi madre me ha contado al respecto.

– ¿Te contó que el hermano de Van trabajaba para Zaibach? – April asintió con la cabeza– ¿Y te contó que antes de la última batalla Folken traicionó al Emperador Dornkirk y se alió con las demás naciones de Gaia para derrotarle?– April volvió a asentir–. De acuerdo, entonces todo será más sencillo.

Merle se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. April deseaba pedirle que acelerara el ritmo, pero decidió no forzar la situación. Al cabo de unos segundos, Merle comenzó a hablar.

– Cuando Folken abandonó el Imperio Zaibach se dio cuenta de que los soldados de Dornkirk nos aplastarían a todos aunque consiguiéramos unir nuestras fuerzas. Su tecnología era muy superior a la nuestra, no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto– hizo una pausa–. El caso es que el hermano del rey, entregó a las naciones de Gaia parte de la tecnología militar que poseía Zaibach con la esperanza de que nos ayudara a ganar la guerra.

April no entendía que tenía que ver todo aquello con lo que se escondía tras las paredes del hangar, pero guardó silencio. La escena le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Su mente la transportó a las noches en las que su madre se sentaba a los pies de su cama y le contaba cómo la alianza de todas las naciones de Gaia puso fin a la guerra. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La voz de Merle consiguió traerla de vuelta al presente.

– Sin embargo, y esto es lo más importante, no le entregó toda la tecnología a los otros países– continuó Merle sin dejar de pasear–. Guardó para Fanelia lo más valioso de la tecnología que Zaibach había desarrollado y la dejó aquí para que el amo Van la encontrara en cuanto terminase la guerra.

Sentada en la cama, April se quedó boquiabierta. Ahora entendía a qué venía tanto secretismo. Ella había trabajado durante mucho tiempo en proyectos confidenciales y comprendía lo importante que era la discreción en estos asuntos para evitar filtraciones. Era completamente lógico que el rey quisiera proteger su legado para que sólo los fanelianos pudieran aprovecharse de él. Entonces la asaltó un pensamiento.

– Merle – dijo para llamar su atención–. Si el rey está utilizando la tecnología que heredó de su hermano, ¿por qué estaba ese almacén cerrado a cal y canto?, ¿no debería haber ingenieros y operarios trabajando?

Su amiga dejó de pasear y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

– Ese es el gran problema April– explicó Merle–. Folken murió antes de que acabara la guerra y no tuvo ocasión de explicarle a nadie cómo ponerla en marcha. Lo han intentado todo, los mejores ingenieros del país han trabajado en ello durante años. Por desgracia, parece que el método para hacer funcionar toda esa tecnología murió con Folken.

April se quedó callada. Una idea, tan irrealizable como absurda, se estaba formando en su cabeza. Pero no la compartió con Merle, estaba segura de que de haber podido leer el pensamiento, su amiga habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

…

En Fanelia era noche cerrada y todos dormían. Todos menos ella. Cualquier persona normal se habría quedado en el calor del castillo y no se habría arriesgado a que alguien la pillara vagabundeando por la ciudad. Pero cuando April tenía una idea, nada ni nadie podían convencerla de que la dejara de lado. Y la posibilidad de contemplar con sus propios ojos una tecnología tan avanzada como la de Zaibach era una oportunidad que la gran fanática que vivía en su interior no pensaba dejar escapar.

Sus pasos quebraron el silencio de la noche, mientras la oscuridad se hacía más densa conforme pasaban los minutos. Pero nada de eso iba a asustarla. Sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza, llegar al hangar que había visto por la mañana. Y eso que escapar a hurtadillas del castillo no había sido tarea fácil. Tuvo que esperar durante horas, hasta que Merle anunció que se iba a la cama, para quedarse sola. Y, después, aguardó el abrigo de la oscuridad para salir de su habitación. Con la mochila al hombro, atravesó los pasillos del palacio tan silenciosamente como pudo. Se cobijó entre las sombras, temiendo encontrarse con alguien a cada paso. Pero nadie vagaba por el castillo en plena madrugada. Nadie, excepto ella.

El primer obstáculo de su plan eran los soldados que guardaban las puertas. April sabía que le resultaría imposible atravesarlas sin ser vista, así que decidió descender hasta la planta baja y salir por una de las ventanas del ala sur, que daban al jardín. En teoría, su plan era perfecto. Pero cuando llegó abajo, descubrió que en toda la fachada meridional del castillo algún genio había decidido plantar decenas de arriates de flores.

Su misión era entrar y salir sin ser vista, y a poder ser sin dejar pruebas incriminatorias. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saltar desde la ventana sin destrozarlo todo y sin matarse en el intento?

Decidió comenzar por algo sencillo. Abrir la ventana. El traqueteo de la madera mientras subía, le aceleró el pulso. Menos mal que en ese planeta no conocían las alarmas para ventanas, pensó April con alivio. Cuando terminó de abrirla, se encaramó al alféizar y sacó primero las piernas y luego el resto del cuerpo al exterior. Casi se da de bruces contra el suelo cuando su mochila se enganchó en la cerradura de la ventana y tuvo que empezar una lucha sin cuartel (silenciosa) contra el cerrojo hasta conseguir soltarse. Jadeando por los nervios y el esfuerzo, echó un rápido vistazo al arriate que se extendía a sus pies y se preparó mentalmente para saltar. Contó hasta tres, se impulsó contra la ventana y, rezando para no abrirse la cabeza y desangrarse hasta la muerte sobre las rosas (lo cual habría sido cuanto menos incómodo, aunque muy poético), saltó. Al principio todo fue bien y sobrepasó sin problemas las flores, luego sus botas se escurrieron en la hierba mojada y aterrizó de un modo poco elegante y doloroso sobre el trasero.

– ¡Ay, maldita sea!– exclamó. Luego recordó que no podía hacer ruido y empezó a soltar palabrotas internamente. Eso estaba mucho mejor, al menos había podido desahogarse.

Se levantó despacio, intentando evitar otra caída. Y echó a andar por la hierba silenciosamente. Salir del recinto amurallado del castillo le costó bastante menos, porque a medianoche sólo había un par de guardias en la garita de la entrada y le resultó sencillo esquivarlos. Recordar el camino desde el palacio hasta el distrito industrial fue fácil y tampoco tuvo dificultades para encontrar el hangar, porque era el edificio más alto de todo cuantos le rodeaban.

Los problemas empezaron cuando notó que los guardias seguían en la puerta. Mientras ideaba su plan, no pensó que podría entrar por la entrada como si tal cosa pero tampoco imaginó que seguiría habiendo seguridad en el recinto a esas horas. Aunque aquello no la intimidó, sólo la puso aún más ansiosa. Necesitaba desesperadamente echarle un ojo a esos aparatos.

Respiró hondo y decidió rodear el edificio en busca de algún otro punto de acceso. Entonces descubrió que la parte trasera no estaba vigilada, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que las ventanas estaban demasiado altas para que ella pudiera alcanzarlas por sí misma. Sin embargo, había por allí varias cajas que podía usar para trepar. Su dolorido trasero protestó imaginando la que se le venía encima. Pero April lo ignoró y comenzó a apilar cajas sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que tendría que hacer después. Cuando hubo terminado, la estructura estaba tan inclinada como la famosa Torre de Pisa.

"¡Qué tortazo me voy a dar!", pensó para sus adentros. Pero no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. Cogió aire para armarse de valor y empezó a trepar. Las cajas se movían tanto que casi se cae un par de veces, pero finalmente consiguió aferrarse al borde de la ventana con manos temblorosas. Apoyó una rodilla sobre el alféizar y, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente con una mano, con la otra abrió lentamente la ventana. Suspiró de alivio al comprobar que podía entrar perfectamente por el hueco y se coló con cuidado de no caerse. Cuando estuvo al otro lado vió con alegría que la ventana que había elegido para entrar estaba rodeada de cajas de madera que le permitieron bajar en unos cuantos segundos.

Con el pulso acelerado por el ejercicio de escalada que acababa de hacer, echó a andar por el hangar sin hacer ruido. Ante sus ojos se desplegaba un auténtico laberinto de cajas de madera y piezas de metal. Eligió el camino que llevaba al centro del edificio y tras un par de minutos caminando, lo vió. Y se quedó sin aliento.

Ni la NASA tenía herramientas como aquellas, pensó con entusiasmo.

Frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser un cuadro de mandos, aunque no estaba completamente montado. Su color negro refulgía pese a la escasa iluminación del hangar. April sonrió y pensó que todo el esfuerzo de los últimos minutos había merecido la pena. Por fin había llegado la hora de ponerse a trabajar. Abrió su mochila cuidadosamente y sacó el portátil y el resto de aparatos electrónicos con los que solía trabajar. En Fanelia no había querido utilizarlos hasta ahora porque al no haber enchufes en ninguna parte, no tenía manera de cargarlos cuando se quedaran sin batería. Pero merecía la pena agotarlas todas esa noche. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas oportunidades como aquella se le iban a presentar en la vida?

Movió un par de cajas hasta formar una especie de mesa en la que apoyó todas sus cosas. No contaba con todo el equipo que solía utilizar en el laboratorio, pero aquello bastaría para echar un vistazo inicial. Sólo un vistazo inicial, se recordó mentalmente, no podía permitirse olvidarse de la hora, como siempre hacía cuando trabajaba. Tenía que estar de vuelta antes del amanecer para que nadie notara su ausencia. Ni siquiera era medianoche, tenía unas seis horas por delante. Manos a la obra, pensó.

Encendió su portátil y acarició con cariño las teclas. Ahora sí que estaba en su elemento, por fin se sentía en casa. Sonriendo como un niño la mañana de navidad, empezó a teclear con entusiasmo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo Escafans!**

Os prometí que no tardaría mucho en actualizar y aquí estoy, con el siguiente capítulo recién salido del horno.

Tengo que decir que me ha encantado escribirlo, sé que no pasa gran cosa (pero es necesario), aun así me divertí mucho escribiéndolo (imaginando a April cayéndose en mitad del jardín, por ejemplo). Espero que vosotras también os divirtáis leyendo y que no se os haga aburrido. Prometo que las cosas interesantes de verdad no tardarán en llegar, pero quiero ir despacio con esta historia para estar segura de que se comprende lo que yo quiero contar.

Quiero mandarle, vía online, millones de besos a mis queridísimas **Annima** , **MacrossLive** , **7** , **Alice Cullen** (porque lleváis conmigo desde el minuto uno, dándome vuestro apoyo y me hacéis muy feliz) y a todos y cada uno de los comentarios **anónimos**.

También mando un beso enorme a todas las personas que os acercáis a leer. De verdad, gracias. Este fandom es muy pequeñito y cuando decidí subir la historia creía que no la leería nadie, estoy muy feliz.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	5. Zona de Guerra

**Capítulo 4: Zona de guerra.**

La primera vez que April se coló en el hangar que guardaba celosamente la tecnología de Zaibach prometió que sólo sería un rápido vistazo para calmar su gigantesca curiosidad, una única vez y se olvidaría para siempre del asunto. Eso creía ella. Pero, al final, no había podido cumplir su promesa y aquella sólo fue la primera de muchas otras noches.

Cuando April pensaba en ello se sentía culpable por estar defraudando la confianza que Merle había depositado en ella, era consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho a examinar una tecnología que pertenecía, única y exclusivamente, al rey de Fanelia. Sin embargo, cuando la segunda noche fue capaz de montar el panel de control al completo, la información que comenzó a extraer de aquel aparato tan avanzado le impidió recordar las razones por las que no debía estar haciendo aquello, las razones por las que debería estar durmiendo en su cama.

Pero no todo fue bien al principio. Poco después de comenzar a analizar la tecnología del fallecido Folken, April fue consciente de que no llegaría muy lejos si no era capaz de obtener una fuente de alimentación alternativa para sus equipos, ya que sin ellos no podría seguir procesando datos y su esfuerzo sería inútil. Entonces, también descubrió (con asombro) que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo poner en marcha los aparatos del hangar. Si no podía utilizar sus equipos y tampoco tenía idea de cómo poner la maquinaria en marcha, ¿cómo demonios iba a conseguir hacer funcionar toda esa tecnología?

Por primera vez en toda su vida se le resistía un aparato electrónico, no podía creerlo. Se sentía completamente frustrada. Aquellos días fueron agotadores y estuvo a punto de rendirse muchas veces, al pensar que no había ningún modo de averiguar el tipo de energía que los ponía en marcha.

Pero ella no era una de las mejores analistas y programadoras de la Tierra por nada. Trabajó durante horas haciendo simulaciones en su ordenador con el único pensamiento de resolver el misterio. Sabía que si era capaz de ponerlos en marcha, lo demás resultaría mucho más sencillo. Pero la amenaza de quedarse sin batería era demasiado seria, debía darse prisa en encontrar una solución porque se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que le sería imposible lograrlo, llegó la inspiración.

Una mañana especialmente lluviosa de invierno, Merle decidió visitar algo que estuviera bajo techo, antes que pasear a April bajo la tormenta. Así, la llevó a conocer el puerto (o más bien el aeropuerto), donde las naves comerciales y de pasajeros aterrizaban y despegaban continuamente. April, que sólo había visto naves volando en las películas de ciencia ficción, se quedó boquiabierta. Pero el asombro dio paso rápidamente a la fascinación cuando averiguó cómo se movían aquellas naves. Utilizaban el viento para aumentar la estabilidad en el aire y la energía solar, que capturaban a través de paneles, para moverse.

Mientras examinaba una de aquellas maravillas de la ingeniería, se le ocurrió. ¿Y si pudiera utilizar la misma fuente de energía para hacer funcionar la tecnología de Zaibach y recargar la batería de sus dispositivos? Era algo arriesgado y los especialistas de Fanelia ya lo habían intentado sin éxito, pero tenía que probar. Después de analizar minuciosamente los paneles de varias naves, regresó con Merle a la ciudad y durante el día no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su nuevo plan.

Volvió al hangar esa misma noche e hizo cientos de ensayos diferentes, hasta que al amanecer sus esfuerzos dieron fruto y, al fin, encontró el modo de hacer realidad su teoría. Al día siguiente, se coló (estaba empezando a cogerle el tranquillo a eso de entrar y salir de los sitios sin permiso) en la zona del aeropuerto donde se reparaban las naves y se llevó todo el material necesario para fabricar una versión nueva y mejorada de los paneles que había visto con Merle.

Nueve días después de aquello, el nuevo sistema había conseguido cargar completamente sus equipos y poner en marcha el primer aparato de Zaibach. Cuando las luces se encendieron en la consola de mandos sintió la euforia correr por sus venas como la lava de un volcán. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Se sentía tan feliz que tardó varios minutos en dejar de dar saltitos por todo el hangar como una niña pequeña.

Al cabo de unos días de duro trabajo su rutina había vuelto a cambiar. Cada anochecer se escabullía del palacio y entraba en el hangar, trabajaba hasta bien entrada la madrugada y luego se marchaba de vuelta a su habitación, donde dormía unas cuantas horas antes de que Merle la sacara de la cama. A veces, se sentía cansada por el poco tiempo que dedicaba a dormir esos días. Sin embargo, estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que era incapaz de dejarlo. En sólo cinco semanas había progresado más que todos los ingenieros de Fanelia durante años. Y si tuviera acceso al potente equipo de su laboratorio podría procesar los datos aún más rápido. Pero no podía quejarse. Al menos, había encontrado un modo de seguir utilizando sus aparatos electrónicos sin tener que preocuparse nunca más por la batería.

Los descubrimientos que estaba realizando le permitieron resolver también una preocupación que venía atormentándola desde tiempo atrás. April creía haber encontrado, por fin, la forma de devolverle a Van el favor de haberla acogido en su castillo, aunque era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Poner en marcha toda la tecnología de Folken sería un pago magnífico por todo lo que él y Merle habían hecho desde que llegó a Fanelia. Por ello se esforzaba cada día en alcanzar su objetivo, poniendo todos sus conocimientos y su tiempo al servicio de su nuevo "trabajo" como April lo llamaba internamente.

Y aquella noche no iba a ser distinta. Llevaba varias horas en el hangar, trabajando con un dispositivo diferente que le estaba dando bastantes problemas. April creía que se trataba de una especie de sistema de defensa, pero no podía estar completamente segura hasta no haber terminado de montarlo. El problema era que las piezas que lo integraban estaban dispersas entre varias cajas de madera y eran muy pesadas para que ella pudiera moverlas sin ayuda. No tenía idea de cómo iba a ingeniárselas para trasladarlas.

Estaba planteándose las posibles soluciones al nuevo obstáculo que se le presentaba cuando oyó la puerta del hangar abrirse de forma estruendosa tras de sí. En todo el tiempo que llevaba colándose a escondidas, nunca había visto a nadie entrar en el interior del recinto. El corazón se le subió a la garganta mientras se le aceleraba el pulso. Intentó esconderse entre las cajas que la rodeaban, mientras recogía todos sus equipos precipitadamente, aunque sabía de antemano que sería inútil. Estaba segura de que no tendría tiempo suficiente de esconder todas sus cosas antes de que la persona que había entrado en el hangar llegara hasta ella. Así que decidió esperar encogida, casi sin atreverse a respirar, a que la descubrieran junto a los dispositivos que ya había montado.

Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando la sorprendieran allí, trabajando con una tecnología de la que se suponía que no debía tener conocimiento? Merle iba a matarla cuando se enterara, pensó.

Unos pasos a su espalda rompieron el silencio de la noche. April deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el desconocido sólo estuviera haciendo una pequeña ronda por el recinto y pasara de largo. Pero no fue así, los pasos se encaminaron directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

"Perfecto", pensó April. ¿Qué más podía salir mal aquella noche?

Como respuesta a su retórica pregunta, algo se movió entre las sombras que proyectaban las enormes cajas de madera y ella se encogió, aún más si cabe, sobre sí misma. La luz de una de las pocas lámparas que colgaban del techo del hangar, iluminó la escena durante unos instantes y April pudo ver por fin a su misterioso acompañante. Entonces, el mundo se le vino abajo.

De todas las personas que vivían en Fanelia tenía que entrar en el hangar precisamente el soldado que hacía las veces de guardaespaldas de Van.

"Maldita sea", exclamó April para sí. Aquello tenía que ser una broma, nadie tenía tan mala suerte.

El hombre se movía silenciosamente entre las montañas de cajas apiladas, escudriñando la oscuridad, como si supiera que ella estaba allí. Pero, de repente, desapareció de nuevo en la penumbra. April no podía verle y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Los minutos pasaron mientras ella se esforzaba por no mover ni un solo músculo y por escuchar atentamente cualquier sonido que le indicara el lugar en el que se encontraba aquel soldado. Pero no se oía nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Se habría marchado o estaría aún dando vueltas por otras zonas del hangar? La oscuridad le impedía ver más allá del círculo de luz que proyectaban las lámparas.

Entonces, April sintió que le retorcían el brazo derecho de forma dolorosa y supo dónde estaba exactamente aquel hombre. Sólo había fingido marcharse para rodear sigilosamente su posición y abordarla desde atrás sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

April intentó liberar su brazo de la dolorosa presa que estaba sufriendo, pero aquel soldado la tenía tan bien sujeta que sólo consiguió hacerse más daño. Como castigo, él aumento la presión sobre su brazo, mientras la cogía por el cuello y la empujaba violentamente sobre una de las miles de cajas enormes que los rodeaban. April intentó detener el golpe con la única mano que le quedaba libre, pero aun así se quedó sin aire por la fuerza del impacto y la madera se astilló a su alrededor, clavándose dolorosamente sobre la piel expuesta de su mano izquierda. El soldado no se detuvo y la giró con violencia mientras la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo. La madera se incrustó tan fuerte en la espalda de April que emitió un quejido de dolor.

Intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel hombre era tan grande y tan corpulento que le resultó imposible. Jadeó en busca de aire cuando él volvió a cogerla por el cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le inmovilizaba los brazos. April nunca había experimentado un dolor semejante en toda su vida. Luchaba por respirar pero el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones no era suficiente.

Cuando la tuvo bien sujeta, el soldado la arrastró bajo las lámparas. Soltó su dolorido cuello y la agarró tan fuertemente de la mandíbula que April supo que le quedarían marcas. Luego, la obligó a mirar arriba para verle el rostro. La luz la cegó durante unos segundos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

En aquel momento, el soldado maldijo en voz alta y la liberó tan bruscamente que April perdió el equilibrio. Trató de mantenerse en pie, pero las piernas no la sostenían.

– Mi señora, ¿qué demonios hacéis aquí?– preguntó el hombre, estupefacto al reconocerla–. Podría haberos matado, creí que erais un intruso.

April no podía hablar. De haber podido hacerlo le habría soltado algún que otro calificativo poco cariñoso, pero necesitaba concentrar las energías que le quedaban en respirar y mantenerse en pie. Sentía que se tambaleaba.

Aquel hombre pareció apiadarse de ella porque la sujetó suavemente del brazo ileso para que no diera de bruces en el suelo. Cuando comprobó que April era incapaz de caminar por sí misma, la guio hasta una de las cajas de madera cercanas más pequeñas y la hizo sentarse despacio para no hacerle más daño.

El cuerpo de April agradeció el detalle ya que los temblores no dejaban de recorrerla. Mientras ella trataba de recuperar la normalidad, el soldado se movía de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, presa de la ansiedad, sin dejar de mirarla. Parecía sentirse demasiado culpable para hablar o para estarse quieto. En opinión de April, sentirse culpable era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Pero tenía problemas más importantes en ese momento que un soldado arrepentido. El dolor de su brazo derecho era insoportable, los pequeños cortes de su mano izquierda no dejaban de sangrar y en la garganta, las marcas enrojecidas le provocaban una intensa quemazón. Intentó mover su brazo derecho para comprobar el alcance de los daños, pero aquello sólo empeoró la situación. Sintió un calambrazo recorriendo su extremidad desde los dedos hasta el hombro y gimió de dolor sin poder contenerse.

El hombre interrumpió su nervioso paseo y se acercó a ella rápidamente con cara de angustia. Si hubiera tenido un mayor control sobre su cuerpo, April se habría apartado. Pero en ese momento se encontraba a merced de la versión sádica y feroz de un samurái.

– ¿Cómo estáis mi señora?, ¿os he causado mucho daño? – cuestionó con ansiedad y preocupación. "Me has atacado como un salvaje, ¿tú cómo crees que estoy?", estuvo a punto de contestarle ella, pero se contuvo. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para pronunciar esas palabras con la indignación necesaria. Así que prefirió guardar silencio.

El hombre se agachó junto a ella y tomó su brazo herido con una delicadeza impropia para alguien que, minutos antes, había intentado arrancárselo sin miramientos. Le subió la manga de la chaqueta de cuero y del jersey y palpó la piel cuidadosamente, intentando encontrar evidencias de alguna lesión o rotura. El contacto de sus fríos dedos alivió un poco el dolor de April.

– Por suerte, no está roto. Pero os dolerá durante unos días– dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio–

"Las buenas noticias de una en una, por favor", pensó April con sarcasmo. Aquella no era, desde luego, la mejor experiencia de su vida. Pero podía ver que aquel hombre se sentía realmente culpable por haberla atacado, sus ojos vagaban con pesar desde la mano ensangrentada hasta las marcas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cuello de April. Así que ella suspiró y decidió aligerar el ambiente.

– No pasa nada, estoy bien– articuló como pudo, aunque su brazo y su cuello no opinaban lo mismo.

El hombre sonrió como si supiera que estaba mintiendo, mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco del uniforme que llevaba puesto. Empezó a presionar la mano de April con firmeza para detener el sangrado y ella pudo fijarse en él por primera vez. Tenía el pelo del color de la arena y los ojos azules, y a pesar de que estaba agachado seguía siendo increíblemente alto. Su voz era potente y poseía músculos hasta en lugares en los que ella ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener.

– No sabéis como lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que erais vos. – Se disculpó apresuradamente mientras sacaba algunas astillas de su mano–. Los hombres me avisaron de que llevaban varias noches escuchando movimiento dentro del hangar y decidí dar una vuelta para investigar. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme que estabais aquí dentro.

April asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que le entendía. Tendría que haber imaginado que su presencia no pasaría desapercibida eternamente. Debió tener más cuidado, reconoció para sí, pero era un poco tarde para arrepentirse. El soldado interrumpió con su voz el curso de sus pensamientos.

– Esto necesitara que un médico le eche un vistazo– dijo mientras envolvía la mano cuidadosamente con el pañuelo– Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais aquí dentro mi señora?– preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola a los ojos–. No sabía que estuvierais al corriente de la existencia de este lugar.

Como respuesta, ella levantó la mano recién vendada y señaló un punto tras la espalda del soldado, que se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ella le indicaba. Se acercó cautelosamente al lugar donde April llevaba varias semanas trabajando y se quedó boquiabierto al comprobar que algunos de los aparatos de Zaibach estaban ya montados y funcionando. Giró el cuello tan deprisa para mirarla, que ella creyó que se lo rompería.

– Mi señora– su voz temblaba de asombro mientras señalaba los dispositivos con una mano– ¿vos habéis hecho todo esto?

April asintió y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión.

– ¡Por el Dios Dragón!– exclamó con admiración – ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? Creíamos que era imposible, el rey estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

– Se me da bastante bien la tecnología– explicó ella con la voz pastosa por lo seca que sentía la garganta. El soldado la miró y alzó las cejas como si no pudiera creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo aquello. April se vió obligada a añadir algo más en su defensa–. A esto me dedicaba en la Luna Fantasma.

El hombre la miró durante unos segundos interminables, evaluándola. Después, debió decidir que ella estaba diciendo la verdad porque se dio la vuelta y comenzó a curiosear entre los dispositivos de April con cara de asombro.

Agarrando el pañuelo con la mano izquierda e intentando no mover mucho el brazo derecho, April se levantó con cuidado de la caja en la que estaba sentada y lo siguió. A decir verdad le preocupaba más que aquel soldado rompiera algo que el estado de su brazo.

El hombre se paseó con tranquilidad observándolo todo y haciendo preguntas cada vez que se encontraba con un objeto que no podía entender. Finalmente, llegó al dispositivo que April había estado intentando montar cuando se abalanzó sobre ella con la fuerza de un tornado.

– ¿Estabais trabajando en esto antes de que yo llegara?– quiso saber.

"¿Antes de que tú llegaras o antes de que intentaras matarme sin motivo aparente?", pensó April. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y decidió ser diplomática. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

– ¿Y sabéis ya de qué tipo de aparato se trata?– inquirió el soldado mientras observaba detenidamente las piezas.

– Bueno… no está completamente montado– explicó April, encogiéndose de hombros. Puso cara de dolor cuando recordó demasiado tarde que no debía mover el brazo derecho–. Pero creo que se trata de alguna especie de escudo defensivo muy potente que permite ocultar lo que sea que esté dentro de él. Aunque todavía no tengo muy claro como lo hace.

El hombre abrió los ojos, estupefacto y luego la miró con renovado interés.

– Uno de los escudos invisibles de Zaibach– dijo con emoción–. Esto es… asombroso.

April se sintió incómoda por la intensidad de su mirada. El rubor hizo arder sus mejillas y deseó que él volviera a interesarse por la tecnología de Zaibach.

– Ahora me siento aún más culpable, si eso es posible– comentó él con aflicción–. Por mi culpa no podréis volver a trabajar en esto durante días.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que la próxima vez se asegurara de que la persona a la que pretendía estrangular hasta la muerte era un enemigo de verdad, antes de ponerse violento, eso le ahorraría muchos disgustos. Pero decidió continuar por la senda de la diplomacia.

– No te preocupes. Algunas de las piezas que necesito para montar este dispositivo están en esas cajas de ahí– aclaró April mientras señalaba con la mano vendada una pila de cajas situada a su derecha–. Y son demasiado pesadas para mí, incluso con los dos brazos en perfecto estado.

– Aun así, me gustaría compensaros de algún modo por la forma en la que os he tratado. He sido extremadamente descortés con vos, mi señora– insistió él.

Una de esas ideas descabelladas, que se le ocurrían de vez en cuando, se estaba formando en la cabeza de April, pero debía tener cuidado si quería ponerla en práctica. Decidió comenzar con algo sencillo.

– ¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamas?– preguntó ingenuamente, a sabiendas de que él no le había dicho su nombre.

– Mi nombre es Erik mi señora–contestó el soldado rápidamente.

– De acuerdo, Erik, ¿qué tal están tus músculos?

Él sonrió en respuesta. Parecía que su plan iba a tener éxito.

 **…**

Siete días habían pasado desde que April y Erik comenzaron a trabajar juntos en la tecnología de Zaibach. Al principio, a ella le dolía tanto el brazo que le resultaba doloroso hasta teclear en su ordenador. Pero aquello tenía sus ventajas, porque cada vez que la veía hacer un gesto de dolor, Erik se sentía tan culpable que redoblaba sus esfuerzos para avanzar más rápido. Al final de la primera noche, preocupado por sus heridas (y antes de acompañarla de vuelta al castillo), la arrastró a visitar a un doctor, que le sacó las astillas que quedaban en su mano izquierda y le vendó cuidadosamente la mano y el brazo.

Pasando por alto el hecho de que April debía tener cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de las vendas que llevaba bajo la ropa, las cosas mejoraron considerablemente desde entonces.

Juntos se las ingeniaron para localizar las piezas que les faltaban del escudo invisible en el que April había comenzado a trabajar, entre el mar de cajas que siempre los rodeaban. Y, gracias a la colosal fuerza bruta del soldado faneliano, consiguieron sacarlas de sus embalajes y montarlas todas en un tiempo récord. Unos cuantos arañazos en la mano y cuatro días acarreando las vendas parecían un precio a pagar bastante justo por todo aquello.

La extraña simbiosis entre ambos permitió a April avanzar más rápido en su investigación de la tecnología de Zaibach. Erik decía a menudo que en su peculiar asociación, cada uno aportaba los dones que la naturaleza les había entregado. Ella ponía el cerebro y él los músculos. Una combinación infalible, según Erik.

April se reía mucho cada vez que él repetía aquel discurso.

Cada noche, ella salía silenciosamente de palacio, se encontraba con él en los jardines de la fortaleza y juntos recorrían la distancia entre el castillo y el distrito industrial. La principal ventaja de ir acompañada de un soldado es que tenía vía libre para ir y venir del hangar sin tener que esconderse entre las sombras. Además, como April averiguó más tarde, Erik no era un simple soldado. Era el capitán de la guardia del rey. Y aquello significaba que los demás hombres obedecían sus órdenes sin oponerse. Así que nadie le hacía preguntas y ya no tenía que arriesgar el pellejo para colarse en los sitios sin ser vista. Todo un alivio.

Pero trabajar con Erik tenía más ventajas. Él le dejaba a April todo el aspecto técnico, respetaba sus decisiones y cumplía rápidamente cada orden que ella le daba. Y lo hacía siempre con buen humor, sin importar las horas que llevaran trabajando o las guardias que tuviera que hacer al día siguiente.

Infatigable e incansable, así era él. April pensaba, a menudo, que no podría haber encontrado a una persona más dispuesta para el trabajo en toda Fanelia. Aunque hubiera intentado estrangularla (las marcas del cuello aún le escocían un poco), era agradable compartir con alguien las largas noches en el hangar.

Aquella noche Erik la esperaba, como siempre, junto al muro sur de la fortaleza. Apoyado en la muralla de forma despreocupada, levantó la vista en cuando la escuchó acercarse. April le sonrió y ambos echaron a andar, conversando animadamente sobre el aparato en el que ella tenía pensado trabajar esa noche.

Tan absortos estaban en la conversación que no fueron conscientes de que alguien más les había visto.

.

Van llevaba varias semanas sin dormir más que unas cuantas horas. No es que antes durmiera mucho más, pero desde que encontraron a April en los bosques de Fanelia había noches en las que le resultaba del todo imposible conciliar el sueño.

Y la causa de su insomnio tenía nombre, apellido y el pelo pelirrojo. April Ryan. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, como un recordatorio constante de la persona a la que intentaba olvidar. Hitomi. Y es que, se parecía tanto a su madre que cada vez que veía a April o pensaba en ella, notaba una punzada dolorosa en una zona del cuerpo cercana al pecho.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía traicionado, abandonado y, sobre todo, engañado. Durante ocho largos años había esperado pacientemente el regreso de Hitomi. Se había esforzado en reconstruir Fanelia para que cuando volviera a su lado, el país estuviera tal y como ella lo había visto la primera vez. Sin embargo, todo su trabajo y su sacrificio habían sido en vano porque Hitomi no sólo no pensaba regresar, sino que había rehecho su vida en la Luna Fantasma. Se había casado, había tenido una hija. Una hija que le recordaba continuamente que la espera era inútil. Ella no iba a volver jamás y él había sido un imbécil.

Sentía un odio corrosivo hacia Hitomi por abandonarle. Porque, tras la guerra contra Zaibach, la dejó marchar pensando que sería algo temporal. Siempre creyó que volverían a estar juntos. Por eso se había negado a elegir esposa, pese a las exigencias de algunos de sus consejeros para que sentara la cabeza.

¿Había dicho ya que era un imbécil?

Y, para colmo, tenía que enfrentarse cada día a la prueba viviente del amor entre la mujer que amaba y otro hombre. April.

Van sabía que se estaba comportando como un auténtico gilipollas porque ella no tenía la culpa de la situación en la que se encontraba ni había pedido venir a Fanelia como la encarnación de sus peores demonios para atormentarlo. Aun así, él se comportaba como un cobarde y se pasaba el día entero trabajando para evitarla lo máximo posible. Y los pocos minutos al día que pasaba en su compañía (las comidas), fingía ignorarla completamente.

A pesar de que le había dado razones suficientes para pensar que era un amargado, frío y grosero, April jamás comentó nada al respecto. Pero la indiferencia con la que Van la trataba provocó que, tras la primera mañana que ella pasó en Fanelia, April no intentara hablarle de nuevo. Como él la ignoraba, ella le ignoraba también.

Lo único que Van sabía de la vida de April en Fanelia, es que Merle y ella se pasaban el día recorriendo la ciudad y que se habían hecho buenas amigas.

Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, Van sentía la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes posada sobre él. Sucedía a veces, en los escasos momentos que pasaban juntos y sólo duraba unos segundos. A él, evitar el contacto visual con ella le exigía todo su autocontrol. Pero lo hacía porque si la miraba, sus ojos lo atormentarían en el momento en que bajaba la guardia: cuando se quedaba solo, cuando intentaba dormir y cuando soñaba.

Siempre había guardado la angustia en su interior. Tal y como le habían enseñado. Sólo durante las horas de sueño los recuerdos podían traspasar sus defensas. Y eran esos recuerdos dolorosos, que intentaba enterrar, los que no lo dejaban dormir.

Exactamente igual que aquella noche. A pesar del duro día de trabajo que había tenido y de que se encontraba físicamente agotado, Van no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Harto de dar vueltas en la cama sin éxito, se vistió y decidió dar una vuelta por los amplios jardines del palacio. Pasear bajo la brisa que traía consigo la noche le ayudaba a dejar de pensar.

Pero esa vez, ni siquiera pasear le permitió relajarse. Descubrió con asombro que la causante de su insomnio también se encontraba allí. Y no estaba sola. El capitán de su guardia la esperaba apoyado junto al muro sur del castillo. Cuando ella llegó hasta él, le sonrió y juntos echaron a andar en dirección a la ciudad mientras conversaban animadamente.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", pensó Van totalmente desconcertado. Hasta donde él sabía, April y Erik no se conocían. Entonces, ¿por qué estaban juntos en una actitud tan familiar? Y ¿adónde se dirigían en plena noche completamente solos?

Decidido a encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas los siguió silenciosamente a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto. Ellos no se percataron de su presencia porque estaban inmersos en su conversación, aunque Van no podía escuchar sus palabras estando tan lejos. Erik y April caminaron durante bastante tiempo, atravesando la ciudad. Parecía que aquella no era la primera vez que hacían ese recorrido. La familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban le provocó a Van una punzada en la parte baja del estómago. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Van estaba empezando a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más continuarían paseando cuando se detuvieron ante una de las naves del sector industrial de Fanelia. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando comprobó que Erik estaba ayudando a April a entrar en el lugar que custodiaba la tecnología de Zaibach.

Aquello estaba totalmente prohibido, sólo el rey y los ingenieros podían acceder al recinto. Él mismo lo había ordenado así para proteger lo único que le quedaba de su hermano.

La ira y el resentimiento que había estado acumulando durante las últimas semanas, se extendieron por su cuerpo. Como un maremoto, intoxicaron cada milímetro de su mente haciéndole olvidar la prudencia y la cordura. Ya no le importaba ser descubierto. April y Erik habían traicionado su confianza, y él necesitaba descargar en alguien todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Entró tras ellos en el hangar y los oyó hablar a unas cuantas hileras de cajas de distancia. Pero Van no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Sólo podía concentrarse en intentar mantener el control.

Se acercó desde atrás, para que no le vieran llegar, aunque estaban tan absortos que no se percataron de su presencia, y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos. Entonces, pudo observar cómo April, ayudada por Erik, revolvía las cajas que envolvían el tesoro más preciado de su pueblo, desordenándolo todo.

Su hermano había sacrificado la vida para hacer de Fanelia un lugar mejor, para entregarle una tecnología que podía hacer avanzar a todo el país. Y ellos estaban allí, manoseando algo que no les pertenecía. La furia corrió por sus venas como si fuera veneno y no pudo contenerse más tiempo.

– ¿Quién coño os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?– preguntó casi gritando. Ambos se sobresaltaron porque ni siquiera sabían que ya no estaban solos. Intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Pero él no tenía paciencia para ser condescendiente– Os he hecho una pregunta– añadió–. ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí?

April y Erik fueron conscientes de que el rey estaba muy enfadado. No parecía feliz de haber descubierto que estaban trabajando en la tecnología de Zaibach, pero si pudieran explicarle que habían conseguido ponerla en marcha, quizás se le pasaría el disgusto.

– No es lo que pensáis majestad– dijo Erik intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Van se echó a reír con resentimiento, mientras taladraba a April con la mirada. Su risa fría y cruel, heló la sangre de ella que se removió incómoda bajo su escrutinio. Erik se dio cuenta de que el rey estaba concentrando su ira contra April y se desplazó sutilmente, para servirle de escudo.

Aquello fue más de lo que Van pudo soportar. Ahora, hasta el capitán de la guardia lo consideraba una amenaza.

– Erik, lárgate de aquí inmediatamente– exigió Van. Su soldado no era la persona con la que deseaba aclarar un par de cuestiones.

Erik era el capitán de la guardia real y debía obedecer cada orden que el rey diera. Pero se reveló contra la idea de dejar sola a April en compañía de Van, tenían que explicarle antes por qué estaban allí. Tenían que calmarle primero.

– Majestad, permitidme que…

– Si no te marchas ahora mismo te acusaré de desobediencia– le interrumpió el rey.

En ese momento, April dio un paso al frente, saliendo de la protección que Erik le brindaba. No pensaba permitir que éste saliera perjudicado por algo que ella había provocado. No era Erik quien debía cargar con la responsabilidad de todo aquello.

Miró al imponente soldado a los ojos y tocó su brazo suavemente para que se relajara. Van no perdió de vista ninguno de los movimientos de ella.

– Vete– le dijo April.

Erik abrió la boca para oponerse, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ya tenían bastantes problemas como para añadirle la posibilidad de que acusaran a Erik de desacato al rey. April no entendía mucho de ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba segura de que le castigarían si se empeñaba en desobedecer.

El soldado entendió lo que ella trataba de explicarle sin palabras y asintió de forma brusca. Dejar que April se enfrentara sola a esa situación iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía, pero no tenían otra salida. Miró al rey, luego a ella y se retiró lentamente. No sin antes asegurar que la esperaría fuera.

April suspiró mientras veía a Erik marcharse del hangar. Cuando los pasos del soldado dejaron de oírse, se dio la vuelta para encarar al mismísimo rey de Fanelia.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Es un poco más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que merezca la pena.

Es una especie de compensación por no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Perdonadme queridas pero los exámenes de la universidad me atraparon y me resultó imposible sacar tiempo para terminar el capítulo y actualizar.

Quiero enviar millones de besos a mis queridas **Annima90, MacrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen** y a todos y cada uno de los comentarios **anónimos**.

Gracias por invertir vuestro tiempo en dejarme un review, me hacéis muy feliz. Este capítulo os lo dedico.

También quiero agradecer a todas y cada uno de los 85 visitantes (la mayoría de México, os quiero) que han leído el capítulo anterior.

Quería comentar que una lectora ( **Anette** ) me escribió un mensaje privado para pedirme si podía incluir recomendaciones musicales al principio del capítulo, para leer la historia con la música con la que yo la he escrito.

No sé si a los demás os gustará la idea, pero a partir del próximo capítulo habrá recomendación musical =)

Eso es todo lo que quería decir, gracias por leer.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	6. Cicatrices

_**Recomendación musical: Avril Lavigne – Nobody's home.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Cicatrices.**

Cuando Van y April se quedaron a solas, la atmósfera estaba tan cargada que la tensión podía palparse en el aire. A pesar de estar separados por una distancia de varios metros, April sentía la intensa mirada de Van fija en ella. La pelirroja evitó por todos los medios mirar al rey a los ojos, porque estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar lo que vería en las profundidades de sus orbes oscuras.

Aquello fue demasiado para Van. Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a la cara pero sí podía mantener una relación de complicidad con el capitán de la guardia, hasta el punto en que éste había desafiado una orden directa del rey para protegerla. Un odio visceral y destructivo despertó dentro de Van, oscuro y con vida propia. Todos los sentimientos que había intentado mantener bajo control durante los últimos minutos, estallaron por los aires.

– ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres para estar aquí?– preguntó Van con fiereza. No le importaba parecer grosero o ser brusco con ella. Ya no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada.

April no contestó, el modo en el que la que la estaba tratando rayaba la agresividad. Hubiera deseado poder gritarle que era un imbécil, pero se contuvo porque no quería decir nada que empeorara el ánimo de Van. Guardó silencio, mordiéndose la lengua hasta el punto de hacerse daño, para evitar responder. Ella siempre había tenido un temperamento intenso, pero era muy consciente de que añadir más gasolina al volátil comportamiento del rey no la ayudaría a aclarar la situación y tranquilizar a Van.

– ¿Ni siquiera piensas contestarme?– demandó él con una mueca cargada de desprecio, ante su persistente mutismo.

April no había tenido mucho contacto con el rey desde que llegó a Fanelia, pero nunca se había imaginado que él pudiera ser tan despiadado. Además, la táctica del silencio no estaba dando resultados porque Van parecía cada vez más enfadado. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Ella alzó el rostro y le miró a los ojos, por fin. Verde contra Negro. El odio que vió en la mirada de Van la dejó sin aliento y le provocó un profundo estremecimiento. April siempre se había considerado una mujer valiente, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar una persona. Debía calmarle antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera o dijera algo de lo que después podrían arrepentirse. Cogió aire para calmar sus nervios.

– Sólo quería ayudar. Sé que esta tecnología es muy importante…– intentó explicar April pero Van la interrumpió.

– ¡TÚ NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

April enmudeció por el odio que impregnaba cada palabra que salía de Van. ¿De dónde venía todo ese rencor contra ella? A April se le escapaban muchas costumbres de Fanelia, pero no podía entender por qué aquello era tan grave. Erik y ella sólo estaban intentando hacer realidad el deseo del rey de dar vida a la tecnología de Folken, ¿por qué habría de desatar su trabajo la ira de Van de ese modo?

Entonces, mientras observaba como la furia emanaba en oleadas del cuerpo del rey, lo comprendió. Van no estaba tan enfadado sólo porque ella hubiera entrado sin permiso en el hangar y estuviera trabajando con la tecnología de su hermano. Había algo más, oculto bajo la superficie. Él sólo la estaba utilizando como una válvula de escape para desahogar algo más doloroso que tenía enterrado dentro. Tan profundo que nunca antes había sido expuesto a la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, Van acababa de superar los límites de su paciencia. April no pensaba permitir que la tratara de ese modo. Si realmente necesitaba desahogarse podía descargar su frustración en algo más productivo que gritarle a ella.

– ¿Siempre eres así de grosero con todas las personas que intentan ayudarte o esta actitud la reservas sólo para mí?– quiso saber ella, abandonando la prudencia y dejando salir su temperamento.

Aquella era la pregunta del millón. La que April había deseado hacerle desde hacía semanas. Parecía evidente que ella era la persona contra la que Van dirigía todos sus ataques, a la que ignoraba continuamente, a la única que trataba de un modo despectivo. La pelirroja llevaba en Fanelia el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el rey no se comportaba de esta forma tan fría con ninguna otra persona. April no podía evitar pensar que había algo mal en ella. Por eso necesitaba respuestas. Y las necesitaba ya. Necesitaba saber qué había hecho para dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que él se dignaba a mirarla.

– ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que te dé la gana?– Van cortó el curso de sus pensamientos con nuevas dosis de hostilidad hacia ella–. Ordené que nadie entrara en este lugar sin mi permiso. Yo soy el rey de Fanelia y mi palabra es ley.

Pronunció esas palabras de un modo tan arrogante que April se vio obligada a poner los ojos en blanco.

– Puede que seas el rey de Fanelia, pero no eres mi rey– le contestó ella cínicamente.

April alzó el rostro. Altiva, orgullosa. Una provocación a ojos Van. Como rey, nadie en toda su vida se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo, a cuestionar sus palabras o sus decisiones. Estaba acostumbrado a la obediencia de quienes le rodeaban. Sin embargo, ella era completamente diferente, la sumisión no estaba en su naturaleza. Si se encontraran en circunstancias diferentes habría sido capaz de apreciar la novedad de la situación. Pero estaban en mitad de una discusión y él no podía calmarse.

– Por si no lo habías notado antes, estás en Fanelia.

"Sarcasmo, tu segundo nombre es Van Fanel", pensó April irónicamente.

– Por desgracia majestad– dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Si él quería ser tratado como un rey, lo haría. Con sarcasmo, pero lo haría–. Tengo tanto control sobre eso como vos mismo.

Empleó la misma frase que él había utilizado la primera mañana que pasaron juntos. Y para Van, su elección de palabras no pasó desapercibida. Tampoco el sarcasmo de su voz. Para su asombro, April no se acobardaba ante él. Al contrario, lo estaba provocando, como si no tuviera miedo de hacerle frente. Aquello sólo consiguió enfurecer aún más a Van.

– Deberías haberte quedado en la Luna Fantasma. Ojalá nunca hubieras venido, porque nadie te quiere aquí ni te echaremos de menos cuando te hayas ido– el rencor, el dolor y la ira nublaron su cerebro y seleccionaron, por él, la frase más nociva que fueron capaces de encontrar en lo más inhóspito de su mente.

April jadeó cuando el significado de aquellas palabras penetró en su cuerpo y la golpeó sin compasión. Estaba atrapada a cientos de kilómetros de casa, sin familia, sin amigos, sin dinero. Viviendo gracias a la caridad de una persona que en estos momentos la estaba haciendo sentir tan mal como nadie en toda su vida. En pocos segundos, pasó de estar a la defensiva a experimentar dolor, soledad y abandono. Se sentía perdida. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, aunque no supo si por el daño que le habían provocado sus palabras o por la rabia que estaba almacenando contra él. Sin embargo, se negó a llorar porque no tenía intenciones de darle esa satisfacción.

Pero nada de eso le sirvió para que el rey se apiadara de ella.

El aliento se escapaba entre los dientes de Van, mientras la furia se abría paso en sus entrañas, acabando con todo rastro de cordura. Vio en sus enigmáticos ojos verdes que le estaba haciendo daño, el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos detuvo el aire durante un segundo. Pero era incapaz de contener el veneno que infectaba su cerebro.

La impotencia quemaba la garganta del rey. ¿Por qué había tenido que venir April a poner su mundo patas arriba? Él intentaba sobrellevar como podía el peso de la corona de Fanelia, la carga de haber combatido en una guerra cuando era sólo un adolescente, la obligación de reconstruir un país arrasado y el dolor de perder a todos sus seres queridos. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía ella a añadir más preocupaciones a sus ya sobrecargados hombros? April le recordaba continuamente que la mujer a la que amaba le había abandonado, para siempre. Y ya no podía sobrellevar más su carga, era demasiado pesada. Le aplastaba, le ahogaba.

Incapaz de contestar, April se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, quemándole por dentro. Por un momento, Van se sintió débil, vulnerable, enfermo. Por ella, sólo por ella.

Y no pudo soportarlo más. Olvidó que la mujer que estaba frente a él no era Hitomi, sino su hija. Olvidó que ella no había provocado esta situación ni había pedido venir a Gaia. Olvidó que April no había hecho nada para desencadenar su ira. Y por encima de todo, olvidó que ella no era la persona con la que deseaba desahogarse.

Mientras seguía atrapado por el embrujo de sus ojos verdes, algo se rompió dentro de Van. Los fragmentos afilados se clavaron dolorosamente en su interior, haciéndole daño. Y él necesitaba que ella sintiera al menos una parte del dolor que estaba experimentando. Quería que se marchara para que su presencia dejara de recordarle todo lo que había perdido.

– ¡LÁRGATE! No quiero volver a verte. JAMÁS.

Se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras en cuanto abandonaron sus labios. Pero era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de April se iluminaron un segundo, antes de apagarse y volverse duros y fríos, como si se hubiera congelado el material del que estaban hechos. Ya no podía ver en ellos dolor, sólo decepción.

April sonrió de un modo extraño. Van la había visto reírse muchas ocasiones desde que llegó a Fanelia, en los escasos momentos que compartían durante las comidas. A veces, Merle le gastaba alguna broma o decía algo gracioso y, entonces, el sonido de su risa se extendía por la habitación como una onda expansiva, cálida y acogedora. Pero en ese instante, ella sonreía de forma ausente. Y la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se alejó de Van y se encaminó hacia la mochila negra que descansaba sobre una de las cientos de cajas de madera que los rodeaban. Recogió todas sus cosas tranquilamente y las metió con cariño en la mochila. Cuando hubo terminado, cerró la cremallera, se la echó al hombro y caminó hacia la salida. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del hangar cuando se detuvo para mirar a Van, una última vez.

– Lo que no entiendo es como pudo mi madre enamorarse de ti cuando os conocisteis– susurró April en medio del silencio– Eres un monstruo.

Van se congeló al escuchar sus palabras. Notó un pinchazo en alguna zona del cuerpo cercana al pecho. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo, tan intenso.

Ella se giró y abandonó el hangar sin mirar atrás.

 **…**

April no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que salió del hangar. A pesar de que Erik la estaba esperando fuera y de que el soldado le preguntó en repetidas ocasiones sobre lo que había ocurrido dentro, ella se negó a hablar y Erik, con un suspiro, admitió la derrota al cabo de unos minutos. Se limitó a escoltarla de vuelta al castillo en medio de un silencio que parecía estirarse entre ellos como un muro, invisible e insalvable.

Desde su posición fuera del recinto, no había podido escuchar ni una sola palabra. Pero estaba completamente seguro, a juzgar por el comportamiento de April, que no había sido una conversación agradable. Erik se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola. Sabía que desobedecer al rey le habría costado el puesto, pero se arrepentía profundamente de no haberse quedado con ella. Había actuado como un auténtico cobarde y merecía que April le recriminara su comportamiento. Pero ella no lo hizo. En realidad, no hizo absolutamente nada.

Continuó caminando a su lado con la mirada perdida, agarrando fuertemente la mochila negra que siempre la acompañaba y en la que guardaba sus extraños aparatos.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta principal de palacio, April esbozó una gélida sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos, en señal de despedida y lo dejó solo junto a la garita de guardia. Erik se quedó allí, durante varios minutos, mirando fijamente el lugar por el que ella se había marchado y preguntándose qué podía hacer para solucionar el lío en el que se habían metido. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar todo aquello. Y sólo había una persona en Fanelia a la que el rey escucharía. Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Debía darse prisa.

April, por su parte, siguió recorriendo a solas los pasillos del castillo. Sentía que avanzaba a cámara lenta, como si su cuerpo no tuviera energía suficiente para moverse más rápido. Cada paso parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo. Se dejó guiar a través del interminable laberinto de pasillos por aquella parte de su cerebro que no estaba anestesiada por lo que acababa de suceder. Agradeció enormemente el hecho de que nadie deambulara en los corredores de palacio a esas horas, porque no deseaba ver a nadie.

Al llegar a su habitación, notó que la chimenea estaba encendida. Pero, ni siquiera el fuego fue capaz de calentar el frío que sentía por dentro. Dejó caer suavemente la mochila junto a la cama, se quitó su inseparable chaqueta de cuero (que colocó con cuidado sobre la cama) y caminó lentamente hacia los grandes ventanales. Abrió con desgana la puerta acristalada y salió al magnífico balcón de su dormitorio.

El viento le dio la bienvenida con una gélida caricia que meció su pelo. Pero April no sintió frío, era incapaz de sentir nada. Nubes oscuras, que presagiaban tormenta, ocultaban las estrellas. El tiempo parecía querer ponerse de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Un rayo iluminó el cielo durante un segundo y, poco después, el trueno que lo acompañaba rompió el silencio de la noche. Pronto empezaría a llover.

Era más de medianoche, Fanelia dormía y sólo podían verse las luces que alumbraban las calles y las de las ventanas de algunas casas. Una vista que debería haber sido tranquilizadora. Pero no esta noche, no para ella. April apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla que marcaba el fin de la terraza y se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, dándole la espalda a la ciudad.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en la misma posición, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Los minutos se escurrieron lentamente hasta que un sabor salado en sus labios le hizo saber que estaba llorando. Se tocó la mejilla con los dedos y le sorprendió la humedad que encontró en ellos, no era consciente de haber empezado a llorar. Sin embargo, las lágrimas fluían libres por su rostro. Como una inundación, como si se hubiera roto el dique las mantenía a raya.

Hacía años que no lloraba, tanto tiempo que creía haber olvidado como se hacía. Pero, al parecer, llorar nunca se olvida porque es algo instintivo. Recordó las palabras que su padre le había repetido cientos de veces cuando era niña: "cariño, debes guardar tus lágrimas para llorar cuando sea verdaderamente importante". Su mente conjuró la imagen de su padre, tal y como ella lo recordaba. Cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y su inseparable chaqueta de tweed. La tristeza desbordó su corazón.

– Lo siento mucho papá.

Pero su padre no podía escucharla. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido a un lugar al que April no podía seguirle. No pudo estar con ella cuando terminó el instituto, ni al entrar en la universidad, tampoco cuando se marchó de casa para estudiar en el extranjero o consiguió su primer trabajo. Le había perdido para siempre. Nunca más volvería a consolarla, ni a abrazarla. No estaría allí el día de su boda o cuando tuviera hijos.

El vaho de su respiración ascendía como el humo, mientras la temperatura descendía. Una gota cayó del cielo sobre su frente y se escurrió por su cara fundiéndose con las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo sin control. A esa gotita le siguieron otras muchas, hasta el punto en que a April le resultó imposible distinguir entre la lluvia y las lágrimas. El cielo lloraba con ella.

Se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza y lloró desconsoladamente. Como una niña que se hubiese caído y hecho un corte en la rodilla. Deseó que su madre viniera y la levantara, que la llevara en brazos y la sentara en la encimera de la cocina para ponerle una tirita. Para asegurarle que todo iría bien.

Sin embargo, cuanto más deseaba que aquello ocurriera, más lloraba. Porque era consciente de que el día que su padre murió, todo su mundo murió con él. No sólo había perdido a su mejor amigo, sino también su hogar. Desde entonces no hubo más cuentos de hadas, sólo una pesadilla interminable de la que no podía despertar. Porque también había perdido a su madre que, incapaz de hacer frente a la idea de haber perdido al amor de su vida, se sumió en la depresión. Y ella se quedó completamente sola.

Hacía años que April no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Hitomi. El trabajo era su familia, su amigo y su única compañía.

Y ahora, estaba atrapada en un planeta extraño, rodeada de gente extraña. Lejos de todo aquello que le resultaba conocido. Ella quería irse a casa, pero no había nadie en casa, no había nadie esperando su regreso. Ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba su hogar. Lo había perdido todo, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Se sentía vacía, perdida. Las palabras de Van se repetían en su cerebro una y otra vez, recordándole que ni siquiera en Fanelia había podido encontrar un lugar en el que fuera bienvenida.

La lluvia empapó su ropa y permitió que el frío calara sus huesos, pero April no fue consciente de ello. Purgar la herida que se había producido en su interior le llevó más tiempo y más lágrimas de las que pensaba.

El amanecer alejó la tormenta de la capital de Fanelia. Los primeros rayos del sol de aquella fría mañana se colaron desde el este, entre las pocas nubes que aún adornaban el cielo. Como si esa fuera la señal que necesitaba para dejar de llorar, April alzó el rostro hacia la luz de un nuevo día. La senda que las lágrimas habían recorrido por sus mejillas contrastaba con la blancura de su piel.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso en pie. Sus músculos, tras haberse pasado gran parte de la noche en la misma posición, gimieron con desaprobación. Contempló el espectáculo que ofrecían las dos lunas, recortadas contra el cielo infinito. La voz de su padre volvió a invadir sus pensamientos. "Eres tan fuerte como tu próximo movimiento", repetía continuamente mientras la enseñaba a jugar al ajedrez. Él siempre decía que la vida, como el ajedrez, consiste en tomar decisiones.

Y durante aquella larga noche, April había tomado una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. No iba a quedarse en un lugar donde no era bien recibida, en un lugar en el que su sola presencia molestaba.

Tal vez no tuviera donde ir, ni dinero, ni idea de qué hacer con su vida o de cómo volver a la Tierra. Puede que no hubiera un sitio al que pudiera llamar hogar ni nadie que la esperara en casa. Sin embargo, su padre le había enseñado que el destino reparte las cartas pero somos nosotros quienes jugamos la partida. Y ella no pensaba rendirse.

Completamente empapada, regresó a la habitación. Se metió en el baño y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y fortaleciera su determinación. Cuando terminó, se vistió con la ropa que llevaba puesta el día que llegó a Fanelia y vació rápidamente el contenido de los armarios y cajones sobre la cama. Metió todo lo que consideró indispensable en su mochila negra y dejó lo demás de lado. Cerró, como pudo, la atestada bolsa y se la echó al hombro.

Era un poco triste comprobar que toda su vida cabía en la mochila que usaba para ir al trabajo. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, aquello era una ventaja. No tenía ni idea de dónde iba o de cuántos kilómetros tendría que recorrer, mejor no llevar demasiado peso.

Debía darse prisa, Merle no tardaría en ir a buscarla, como cada mañana. Y April no tenía interés de explicarle a nadie las razones que la habían llevado a tomar una decisión tan difícil. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse recordó todas las cosas que Merle había hecho por ella, sus esfuerzos porque April se sintiera como en casa en una tierra extraña. No podía marcharse sin darle las gracias.

La pelirroja maldijo en voz baja a su conciencia por elegir un momento tan delicado para hacer acto de presencia. A toda velocidad se dirigió al tocador, abrió el primer cajón y sacó un trozo de papel, un tarro de tinta y una pluma. Garabateó unas palabras con la esperanza de que pudieran expresar, al menos en parte, la gratitud que sentía. Dobló la carta cuidadosamente y la dejó sobre el tocador, visible, para que Merle la encontrara.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, no tenía fuerzas para decirle adiós en persona. Su amiga nunca la dejaría marcharse, y April lo sabía. Pero ella no podía quedarse. Merle tendría que entenderlo.

Con una tranquilidad que no sentía, abandonó la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

 **…**

Van Fanel estaba pasando una de las peores noches de toda su vida. Si antes de sorprender a Erik y April en el hangar estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, en esos momentos le resultaba completamente imposible.

Aún seguía en el lugar donde se custodiaba la tecnología de Folken, pero no tenía intenciones de irse a ninguna parte. Pensar en su hermano le provocó una punzada de culpabilidad. Van estaba seguro de que si Folken hubiera presenciado la discusión que había tenido con la chica de la Luna Fantasma se habría avergonzado de su comportamiento. Y su padre, su madre, Merle o Vargas habrían pensado lo mismo de él. Imaginando sus reacciones se sintió aún más culpable, si es que eso era posible.

¿Cómo demonios podía haber metido tanto la pata con April? ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado de un modo tan horrible? Había pagado con ella todas sus frustraciones y sólo consiguió hacerle daño en el proceso. Lo sabía, lo vio en sus ojos antes de que abandonara el hangar.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo varias veces en señal de frustración. ¿Qué clase de persona se comportaba de ese modo con un invitado? Ella estaba bajo su responsabilidad y era su deber protegerla hasta que pudiera volver a su hogar. Sólo él podía ser tan imbécil de herir a la persona que debía proteger.

Ella se había colado en un recinto privado, cierto. Pero no se merecía las crueles palabras que él le había dedicado. Si se hubiese comportado como el rey que se suponía que era podría haberle explicado que aquel lugar estaba reservado a personal autorizado. Y ella lo hubiera comprendido.

Se acercó lentamente a la única ventana del hangar que estaba al nivel del suelo. Fuera había estado lloviendo con fuerza durante horas. El amanecer, sin embargo, trajo la calma después de la tormenta. Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal mientras cerraba los ojos.

Entonces recordó el dolor que había visto en el rostro de April y la ira invadió de nuevo su cuerpo. Golpeó la ventana con el puño derecho. El cristal se hizo añicos y los fragmentos hirieron su piel haciéndole sangrar. Su sangre manchó los pedazos y se escurrió hasta llegar al suelo. Tuvo que detener a los dos soldados que hacían guardia en la puerta y que habían entrado precipitadamente en el hangar, sobresaltados por el ruido.

Cuando se quedó solo de nuevo, maldiciendo en voz alta y soltando improperios, agarró con la mano ilesa uno de los pañuelos que siempre llevaba consigo y lo enrolló alrededor de la herida.

¿Cuántas estupideces más podría cometer en menos de veinticuatro horas? Porque ya llevaba unas cuantas y parecía incapaz de detenerse.

El dolor de la mano consiguió despejar su mente y ayudarle a controlar la ira. Necesitaba pensar en qué hacer para arreglar el enorme error que había cometido. No podía permitir que el pasado siguiera condicionando sus acciones en el presente o todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en los últimos años sería en vano.

De repente, el sonido que producía la puerta del hangar al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Van se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad. Esperaba que April hubiera regresado, eso le daría la oportunidad que necesitaba para solucionar lo que había hecho.

Pero no era ella, sino Erik. Y además, el capitán de la guardia real no estaba solo, Harold le acompañaba. Su fiel consejero parecía haber salido precipitadamente de la cama porque todavía se estaba poniendo la capa que lo distinguía como miembro del consejo sobre la túnica.

Jadeando como si hubieran recorrido una gran distancia a toda velocidad, ambos cruzaron el umbral con calma, sin dejar de mirar al rey, evaluando su estado. Van deseaba pedirles que se marcharan, quería estar solo porque necesitaba calmarse y pensar. Pero se contuvo. Aquellas eran las personas en las que más confiaba y Harold no habría salido de la cama tan tarde sin ninguna razón.

– Si venís a decirme que soy un imbécil podéis ahorraos el esfuerzo. Lo sé perfectamente– Van intuía el motivo por el que Harold y Erik habían venido hasta allí.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a él, Harold unos metros por delante. Los ojos de su consejero se entretuvieron unos segundos en el pañuelo ensangrentado que Van sostenía. Pero no hizo ningún comentario.

– El primer paso es reconocerlo, majestad– dijo Harold amablemente– Pero no estamos aquí sólo porque seáis incapaz de controlar vuestro genio, mi señor, sino porque Erik tiene algo muy importante que enseñarnos, ¿no es cierto Erik?

El aludido asintió brevemente y se encaminó a la zona en la que había estado trabajando con April durante la última semana. Movió las cajas que habían utilizado para ocultar sus progresos de miradas indiscretas y descubrió ante los ojos de Van y Harold los frutos del trabajo de April.

El rey abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Tenía ante él la tecnología de su hermano, montada y funcionando. Después de tantos años, el sueño se había hecho realidad. Aquello era imposible.

Miró a Erik y le pidió una explicación con la mirada. Pero fue Harold quien se la ofreció.

– Erik ha venido a verme esta noche. Aunque reconozco que no esperaba su visita- dijo desviando la mirada durante unos segundos hacia el soldado–. Quería contarme que hace una semana sorprendió a la chica de la Luna Fantasma en el hangar. Al principio no supo lo que estaba haciendo aquí, hasta que ella le enseñó algunos aparatos de Zaibach que había conseguido poner en marcha. Al parecer, la señorita April es una experta en tecnología y ha logrado hacer realidad lo que nos parecía imposible. Desde entonces, Erik la ha estado ayudando, sobre todo a transportar las piezas más pesadas.

Harold guardó silencio, esperando la reacción del rey. Pero Van ya no le escuchaba ni le prestaba atención. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en April. Ella había intentado explicarle que lo había conseguido. Y él no se lo permitió. Le había pagado con desprecio todo su esfuerzo. Era un auténtico gilipollas. Un gilipollas integral.

– Joder– exclamó. Ya no podía sentirse más culpable. O eso creía él.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo mientras amanecía. Ante la negativa del rey a continuar hablando del tema, Harold volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Si ya hemos aclarado este tema majestad– dijo–… ¿me permitís sugerir que tengamos una charla con la señorita April? Y esta vez, intentad controlar vuestro temperamento, mi señor.

Van le miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada. Por fin se le presentaba la oportunidad de arreglar el lío que había armado y se sentía un poco más aliviado. Sonriendo de lado, precedió la comitiva para salir del hangar.

Atravesaron la ciudad en un tiempo récord, con el pobre Harold tratando de mantener el ritmo de los dos hombres más jóvenes que le acompañaban, y cuando llegaron al castillo, se encerraron en el despacho del rey. Antes de hablar con April, debían analizar cuidadosamente todas las opciones que se les planteaban en ese nuevo horizonte.

Van estaba a punto de sugerir que April continuara con el trabajo que había empezado, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió tan bruscamente que pegó contra la pared y rebotó. Los 3 hombres se giraron hacia el sonido de un modo automático. Allí estaba Merle, que sostenía entre las manos un trozo de papel como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

– Me he pasado más de una hora buscándote. Hasta que los guardias de palacio me han dicho que estabas aquí reunido– Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules.

– Merle, no es buen momento…– intentó explicar Van pero ella no le dejó terminar, lo que tenía que decirle al rey no podía esperar.

– April se ha ido– informó extendiendo hacia Van la carta que sujetaba. Lloraba como si la pena que sentía fuera mayor de la que se podía expresar con palabras.

Van cogió la carta, ante la atónita mirada de Erik y Harold, sintiendo que su corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Sobre el papel, unas cuantas palabras escritas apresuradamente con tinta negra.

 _ **Nunca digo adiós a nadie porque no dejo que las personas más cercanas a mí se vayan. Me las llevo conmigo donde esté.**_

 _ **Te digo hasta pronto, porque sé que volveremos a vernos.**_

 _ **Y cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, te sonreiré como hacen los buenos amigos que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse.**_

 _ **Gracias, por todo.**_

 _ **April.**_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí estoy con una nueva entrega de esta historia. Es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, porque jugar de este modo con los sentimientos de los protagonistas me ha encantado. Espero que vosotras también lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a mis incondicionales: **Annima90, MacrossLive, Alice Cullen y 7.** Sois mi dosis de alegría en cada capítulo y sin vosotras esto no sería lo mismo. Os quiero guapas y muchas gracias por los ánimos

También millones de besos a las que me leéis en las sombras y a las que me escribís por privado, especialmente a **Anette**. Como puedes ver el capítulo incluye la recomendación musical que me pediste, la canción con la que lo he escrito. Espero que te guste bonita.

Eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	7. El día de la marmota

_**Recomendación musical: "Waiting between worlds – Zack Hemsey".**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El día de la marmota.**

Cuando el significado de la carta de April consiguió penetrar en su aletargado cerebro, Van Fanel salió corriendo de su despacho. Necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo que lo que le decían aquella carta y Merle era verdad.

Recorrió los pasillos de palacio a toda velocidad, con Harold, Erik y Merle pisándole los talones, en dirección al área de invitados. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de April de un tirón y entonces, se quedó paralizado en el umbral.

La puerta del balcón estaba abierta de par en par, permitiendo que el aire frío de la mañana se colara en la estancia y meciera las cortinas con suavidad. Los rescoldos del fuego ardían tímidamente en la chimenea, incapaces de hacer frente a la helada brisa que entraba a raudales. Sobre la cama aún hecha, señal de que nadie había dormido allí esa noche, el contenido de los cajones y de los armarios había sido esparcido, sin orden ni concierto. Y aunque la ropa se amontonaba sobre las mantas de forma descuidada, parecía evidente que faltaban varias prendas, su inseparable mochila negra y sus aparatos electrónicos.

Era cierto. April se había ido. Se había marchado de verdad. Y todo por su culpa.

Van apretó los puños con fuerza, haciéndose daño en la herida que se había provocado unas horas antes. La mano comenzó a sangrar otra vez, tiñendo de nuevo el pañuelo de un color escarlata.

Merle agarró su brazo y lo zarandeó, sacándolo de sus miserias.

– No entiendo por qué se ha marchado– dijo Merle. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos azules mientras contemplaba tristemente la ropa esparcida sobre la cama– Creía que se sentía bien con nosotros, que se quedaría aquí hasta que pudiera regresar a la Luna Fantasma.

Van ya no podía sentirse peor. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a Merle que April no se había ido por voluntad propia sino empujada por su estupidez? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la culpa de que April se hubiera marchado era suya y de nadie más?

– ¿Qué ha pasado Van? April ha sido muy buena conmigo. No se ha quejado ni una vez por estar sola, tan lejos de su hogar– continuó Merle sin dejar de sollozar–. Seguro que ha sido por algo que he hecho o que he dicho porque…

– No te permito que digas eso, Merle. Tú no has hecho nada malo– la interrumpió Van. Sentía la tristeza de Merle como suya propia–. El único culpable de todo esto soy yo.

Merle miró al rey como si no pudiera creer lo que decía. La sola idea le parecía ridícula.

– ¿Qué podías haber hecho tú para que April se marchara?– preguntó con cara de incredulidad.

Van intercambió una mirada con Harold y Erik. Les suplicó, silenciosamente, ayuda para poder explicarle a Merle todo lo que había sucedido durante aquella larga noche. Ellos se encogieron de hombros en respuesta, parecía que tampoco tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo. El rey suspiró, tenía el presentimiento de que Merle no iba a tomárselo muy bien.

– Anoche sorprendí a April en el hangar donde guardamos la tecnología de Zaibach– empezó Van, pero fue interrumpido por un jadeo de la chica gato.

– ¡Oh, no!– exclamó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes– Yo tenía razón, todo ha sido culpa mía – se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, presa de los nervios y la angustia–. April vio el hangar cuando paseábamos por el distrito industrial y sintió curiosidad. Y yo le expliqué lo que guardábamos dentro. Lo siento muchísimo Van, no debería haberlo hecho.

– Cálmate Merle, tú no has hecho nada malo– le contestó Van, tratando de reconfortarla–. Yo he sido el que se ha comportado como un imbécil, me he enfadado tanto al descubrir que April estaba en el hangar que le he gritado que se largara y que no volviera.

Un silencio insoportable siguió a sus palabras. Hasta que los acompañantes del rey decidieron romperlo, todos a la vez.

– ¿QUÉ?– preguntaron al unísono Merle, Harold y Erik.

– ¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?– gritó Merle abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Sabía que habíais discutido con la señorita April majestad, pero ¿cómo podéis haber sido tan desconsiderado?– cuestionó por su parte Harold, censurándole con la mirada.

– Mi señor, April sólo intentaba ayudar– añadió Erik con vehemencia, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, en señal de frustración.

– Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recordéis– los interrumpió Van poniendo mala cara. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable sin ayuda de nadie.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos como una sombra densa y pesada. Hasta que Merle no pudo soportarlo más.

– No entiendo nada de lo que estáis diciendo y tengo la sensación de que me he perdido algo– intervino a su vez. Mitad confusa, mitad estupefacta–. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme lo que ha pasado aquí?

Van se armó de valor y les contó a los demás, apresuradamente, lo sucedido dentro del hangar. Las miradas que los tres le dedicaron bastaron para hacerle sentir aún peor.

Erik suspiró, al fin entendía por qué April estaba tan triste cuando se separaron en las puertas de palacio. De haber sabido lo que había ocurrido cuando la dejó a solas con el rey habría podido detenerla. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse, debían centrarse en los problemas del presente.

– Majestad, la señorita April es nuestro huésped y la única que puede resolver el gran problema que nos inquieta desde hace meses– expuso Harold con calma–. Con el debido respeto, vuestro comportamiento ha sido completamente irresponsable.

Van abrió la boca para recordarle que todo lo que pudieran decirle, ya lo sabía. Pero Merle los interrumpió, dando una fuerte patada al suelo.

– Parad de una vez. Tendréis tiempo de discutir más tarde– exclamó airadamente–. Lo importante ahora es ir a buscar a April. Ella no conoce los peligros que acechan en los caminos y está completamente sola. Podría pasarle algo horrible.

Merle tenía toda la razón. Debían concentrar sus energías en encontrar a April. Ella nunca antes había estado en Fanelia y los pasos que cruzaban las montañas eran traicioneros. Podría perderse y ser incapaz de regresar a la capital. O encontrarse con algún indeseable transitando por los caminos. Van sufrió un estremecimiento de culpabilidad.

Erik concentró su mirada en los ojos del rey durante unos segundos (parecían estar pensando exactamente lo mismo) y, después el capitán de la guardia asintió con la cabeza.

– Yo iré a buscarla majestad y la traeré de vuelta al castillo– sugirió con convicción.

– Eso no nos ayudará, Erik– lo contradijo Harold sabiamente–. No sabemos la dirección que la señorita April puede haber tomado. Hay demasiado terreno por cubrir para un solo hombre.

– Entonces yo iré con él– dijo Van. Él era quien había provocado todo aquel desastre. Ya era hora de que hiciera algo para solucionarlo– Llevaremos con nosotros un par de hombres y nos dividiremos.

– Sólo nos lleva un par de horas de ventaja. Si se ha alejado a pie de la capital, la encontraremos antes de mediodía– apuntó Erik con entusiasmo.

Van, con un asentimiento, dio a entender que estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus conjeturas. A mediodía podría haber puesto fin al tremendo error que había cometido.

– En ese caso– dijo Harold, sonriendo por primera vez desde que Erik lo sacara de la cama horas atrás– No perdamos más tiempo.

Los tres hombres abandonaron la habitación, mientras daban forma al plan. Merle se quedó atrás para cerrar la puerta y lo hizo con un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos. Sólo quería que April regresara.

Desde que la guerra contra Zaibach había terminado, su única compañía habían sido las paredes del palacio porque Van se había dedicado, en cuerpo y alma, a levantar Fanelia de sus cenizas. Se sentía muy sola hasta que April llegó. Recorrer las calles de Fanelia junto a la pelirroja era muy divertido. Ella le hacía reír, le hacía compañía. Y quería que volviera, sana y salva.

Van se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos dando órdenes y convocando a los mejores soldados de su guardia. En total, seis hombres iban a acompañar al rey y a Erik en la búsqueda de April. Los seis soldados, junto a Van, Merle, Erik y Harold, se habían reunido en la entrada a las caballerizas de palacio, esperando de las instrucciones del rey.

– Buscamos a una mujer joven, pelirroja y vestida con ropas extrañas a nuestros ojos– dijo Van a sus soldados, que ataviados con uniformes de montar y capas de viaje negras con el escudo dorado de Fanelia, esperaban sus órdenes en silencio–. No dejéis camino sin recorrer ni posada sin registrar. Encontradla.

Todos asintieron en respuesta a aquellas palabras y se encaramaron a sus respectivos caballos, cuyas monturas habían sido preparadas por los mozos de palacio minutos atrás. Van fue el último en subir. Antes de hacerlo, acarició con cariño la crin de su corcel, tan oscura como su propio pelo.

Cuando estuvo a lomos de su caballo, Merle se acercó a él con decisión. Había dejado de llorar y lo miraba con toda la intensidad que era capaz de almacenar en sus ojos celestes.

– No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Ve y tráela de vuelta– le dijo rompiendo el silencio que se extendía entre ellos– Y no te atrevas a regresar sin ella, ¿me oyes?

Van sonrió. Al final, Merle le había cogido cariño a la pelirroja. Pero él no necesitaba que le amenazara, no tenía intenciones de regresar a Fanelia sin April.

– La encontraré, Merle. Te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y, sin pronunciar palabra, se apartó del caballo para que el rey pudiera partir sin más demora. Van espoleó su montura y los soldados de la guardia le siguieron a galope. Merle se quedó, junto a Harold, en la puerta de las caballerizas mientras Van y sus caballeros atravesaban la muralla de la ciudad y se perdían en la distancia.

Van encontraría a April y la traería de vuelta a Fanelia. Merle estaba completamente segura de ello.

…

Nada más cruzar las murallas la ciudad, April se encontró con el primer obstáculo en su huida. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué camino tomar. La capital de Fanelia estaba rodeada de cadenas montañosas y Merle le había contado en una ocasión que en función del lugar de destino se debía cruzar un paso distinto, de entre todos los que atravesaban las montañas.

¿Cómo iba a saber qué camino escoger si no sabía hacia donde se dirigía? La idea de caminar sin rumbo y acabar perdida en mitad de las montañas no la atraía demasiado. Tenía que idear un plan un poco más prometedor.

De repente, un ruido de cascos la sobresaltó y tuvo que apartarse del camino para no darse de bruces con lo que parecía una caravana de mercaderes que se dirigían a vender sus mercancías a otras ciudades.

El cerebro de April se iluminó como una bombilla. Estaba completamente segura de que aquellos comerciantes podrían indicarle qué camino tomar para alejarse de la capital lo más rápido posible y llegar a cualquier otro lugar habitado.

Así que, armándose de valor, detuvo a uno de aquellos hombres.

– Discúlpeme– dijo para llamar la atención de quien parecía ser el jefe de aquella extraña expedición.

El hombre, alto y moreno como casi todos los fanelianos, detuvo su carruaje y la miró por encima de sus gafas con forma de media luna durante unos segundos interminables. Luego sonrió, lo que permitió que April se relajara considerablemente.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudaros mi señora?– preguntó aquel hombre con amabilidad.

April también sonrió y decidió empezar por el principio.

– Siento molestarle pero, ¿podría decirme qué camino debo tomar para salir de la capital?

– Eso depende mucho de cuál sea vuestro destino.

Aquella no era la respuesta que April necesitaba. Pero, afortunadamente, el hombre no se detuvo.

– Si quiere ir hacia el norte debe cruzar el paso de Eyón. Si desea ir al sur, el paso de Iso. Y si lo que quiere es visitar las tierras que están al oeste debe dirigirse al paso de Tasos. Nosotros nos dirigimos al sureste, a la feria comercial de Irini. Cruzaremos las montañas por el paso que tenéis justo en frente– comentó señalando un punto en el horizonte–. Es el mismo que se debe cruzar si se quiere llegar a la frontera con Asturia.

Asturia. Aquello despertó algo en la memoria de April. Había oído ese nombre antes, en las historias de su madre. Hitomi contaba que la capital del país era un puerto próspero, lleno de canales y comerciantes.

"Perfecto", pensó April.

– Me dirijo a Asturia– le dijo al mercader con una convicción renovada.

Y tal vez por el frío que hacía o porque temía que pudiera sucederle algo a una mujer que viajaba sola por los caminos, aquel hombre le ofreció un sitio en su carruaje y le permitió acompañarles hasta cruzar las montañas.

Profundamente agradecida y suspirando de alivio, April se sentó en el pescante, junto al jefe de la caravana de comerciantes. Y mientras éste llevaba las riendas, le contó historias y costumbres de Fanelia y leyendas de su Dios Dragón. Le dijo que se dirigían a la feria anual de Irini a vender los mejores productos de Fanelia y que cada año realizaban el mismo trayecto porque las naves comerciales eran demasiado caras para un viaje tan corto. Si conseguía regresar a la Tierra, iba a escribir un libro con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en aquel lugar tan extraño. Eso si no la encerraban antes en un manicomio, pensaba April para sí misma.

Dejaron atrás rápidamente la muralla de la capital y las tierras de cultivo de los campesinos. April deseó tener un par de ojos más. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando absorber y grabar en su memoria cada detalle del paisaje que contemplaba.

– Parece que nunca hayáis salido de la capital, mi señora– dijo el comerciante sin poder contener la sonrisa ante el asombro de April.

– No lo sabéis bien– contestó April sonriendo a su vez. Aún no se acostumbraba al lenguaje tan formal que los fanelianos utilizaban con los desconocidos.

– En ese caso, permitidme que os oriente– anunció el mercader mientras sacudía las riendas. Y se puso a explicarle a April los nombres de los ríos, bosques y montañas que dejaban atrás.

Poco a poco, los pastos fueron sustituidos por frondosos árboles mientras se acercaban a los bosques que crecían en la ribera del río Esla. Se cruzaron con multitud de campesinos y artesanos que iban a exponer sus productos en el mercado de la capital. Cuanto más se alejaban de la ciudad, más agreste se hacía el paisaje porque el camino que seguían bordeaba el pico del monte Eyre, el más alto de los Montes del Teleno que rodeaban la capital de Fanelia.

A mediodía, mientras se adentraban en las montañas, el viento arreció y Ren (así se llamaba aquel comerciante tan amable) le regaló una gruesa capa negra para ayudarla a mantener el calor corporal. April se echó la capucha por la cabeza, tapándose el pelo a fin de evitar perder las orejas por culpa de la hipotermia. A medida que el tiempo se hacía más frío, se encontraron cada vez con menos personas transitando por los caminos. Sólo un par de jinetes, con capas negras de escudos dorados, que los pasaron a toda velocidad.

April debía reconocer que las gentes de Fanelia eran mucho más amables que las de Manhattan. Aunque se hubiera pasado horas haciendo autostop en una acera de la gran manzana, ningún conductor se habría detenido para llevarla, excepto quizás un par de taxis. Sin embargo, aquel comerciante la estaba ayudando a cruzar las montañas e, incluso compartió con ella su comida.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, la caravana de comerciantes no se detuvo en ningún momento porque los mercaderes hacían turnos para llevar las riendas, lo que permitía a los demás comer, descansar y dormir (April lo hizo en el carruaje de Ren, arropada por su nueva capa y el suave traqueteo de las ruedas). Sólo detenían la marcha cuando rotaban los caballos para que no se extenuaran las monturas. De este modo, consiguieron alcanzar el escarpado paso de Cilicia en una sola jornada. Y al día siguiente, comenzaron a descender a buen ritmo en dirección a las llanuras que se extendían al otro lado de las montañas.

El amanecer ofreció a April una vista que tardaría años en olvidar. Las fértiles tierras de Fanelia se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, entre bosques y riachuelos, bañadas por los débiles rayos del sol invernal, y rodeadas de nubes de bruma que ascendían por las faldas de las montañas desde los arroyos y praderas profundas.

A primera hora de la tarde, durante la segunda jornada de viaje, las nubes oscurecieron el cielo. Para cuando dejaron atrás las montañas había empezado a nevar. Los copos caían del cielo sin cesar y se amontonaban en la vereda del camino, mientras los carruajes continuaban el descenso en medio de un suave traqueteo.

Anochecía cuando se detuvieron junto a la aldea de Vaedran, bañada por las aguas del río Adra, que descendía desde los Montes del Teleno y serpenteaba entre las fértiles llanuras. La aldea estaba situada junto a una encrucijada en la que confluía el camino que llevaba a la capital de Fanelia, la gran calzada que cruzaba el país de norte a sur (desde las costas meridionales hasta las tierras altas septentrionales) y el camino del este (que llevaba a Asturia).

– Me temo que aquí se separa nuestra ruta– informó Ren, señalando con la cabeza la encrucijada–. Nosotros debemos continuar un poco más, hacia el sur.

Para April, fue una suerte haber dado con aquellos comerciantes. Nunca hubiera conseguido cruzar las montañas por sí misma. Y así se lo hizo saber a Ren antes de bajar del carruaje.

– No sé cómo daros las gracias. No habría llegado tan lejos sin vuestra ayuda. Además me habéis regalado la capa, sois muy amable– le dijo mientras la nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

– No me deis las gracias mi señora– la miró intensamente durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar–. ¿Seguro que no queréis acompañarnos hasta Irini? Tal vez allí podríamos encontrar un transporte que os llevara directamente a Palas.

Ren parecía preocupado por su seguridad, a juzgar por el modo en el que la observaba. Debía pensar que estaba loca por atreverse a ir sola a pie hasta la capital de Asturia. Pero April negó con la cabeza. Quería ver Palas, con todas sus fuerzas.

El mercader suspiró apesadumbrado cuando fue consciente de que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

– De acuerdo– dijo con calma. Pero después se puso súbitamente muy serio–. Tan sólo prometedme que no saldréis de Vaedran hasta que amanezca. Los caminos son peligrosos de noche.

– Os lo prometo– contestó April rápidamente.

El comerciante suspiró aliviado.

– Me quedo más tranquilo– después señaló la aldea con la mano y continuó– En Vaedran hay una posada para los viajeros. La reconoceréis por el cartel de la entrada, no tiene pérdida. Podréis descansar allí toda la noche– Ren hizo una pausa antes de seguir dándole indicaciones–. Por la mañana, sólo debéis seguir el camino que va hacia el este, hacia la frontera con Asturia que forman las Montañas Floresta. La senda os llevará directamente a Fuerte Castelo, que está a tres días de aquí. Allí podréis encontrar un transporte que os lleve a salvo hasta Palas– volvió a ponerse serio para añadir–. Tan sólo recordad que no debéis viajar de noche, deteneos en cualquiera de las posadas que encontrareis a lo largo del camino antes de que el sol se ponga.

April asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento.

– Muchas gracias, por todo– dijo mientras se bajaba del carruaje.

– El placer ha sido mío– contestó el mercader cortésmente–. Apresuraos mi señora, la nieve cae cada vez con más fuerza. Pronto se convertirá en una gran nevada, la última del invierno, y es mejor que os encuentre a cubierto.

Ella volvió a darle las gracias. Ren, por su parte, sacudió las riendas en señal de despedida y los caballos continuaron su marcha. April esperó, cubierta con la capa, hasta que la caravana se perdió en la distancia. Entonces, giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar en dirección a la aldea. Tenía hambre y algo de dinero que Merle le había dado para emergencias esperando en la mochila. Pues bien, aquello era una emergencia. Pero debía recordar que sus fondos eran escasos y que aún le quedaban tres días de viaje hasta Fuerte Castelo. No podía gastarlo todo la primera noche o no llegaría muy lejos.

Vaedran estaba formada por centenares de casas de piedra, diseminadas sobre la loma que se alzaba junto a la ribera del río Adra. La aldea estaba protegida por una muralla, también de piedra, cuyas puertas se cerraban cuando caía la noche. En aquellos momentos, Vaedran era como una postal de navidad con sus casitas cubiertas de una fina capa de nieve, las luces titilando en las ventanas y el humo saliendo a borbotones de las numerosas chimeneas.

April se apresuró a cruzar las puertas de la aldea, bajo la atenta mirada del guardia que las custodiaba. No dejaba de nevar y, aunque llevaba el jersey, la chaqueta, los guantes y la capa puestos, cada vez hacía más frío. Ascendió por la loma, intentando no resbalar con la nieve recién caída, y se detuvo ante las puertas de la posada. April tuvo que darle la razón a Ren en su fuero interno, no tenía perdida. A menos que uno fuera ciego.

"El Gato Negro", leyó en el envejecido cartel que colgaba de la entrada. La posada era un enorme edificio de piedra de dos pisos de altura. Sobre la puerta había un farol y en las ventanas de la planta baja se veía luz tras las espesas cortinas. A pesar de que nevaba con ganas, no paraba de entrar y salir gente (en diversos grados de embriaguez), los cánticos, las voces y las risas se oían a varias calles de distancia. Aquello parecía una discoteca de Manhattan en plena madrugada.

"Si estos hombres supieran de la existencia de la tele por cable, al Gato Negro se le acababa el negocio", pensó la pelirroja tratando de no reírse.

Subió rápidamente los escalones y al abrir la puerta casi se asfixió por culpa de la densa nube de humo que salía del local. El aire de la sala era sofocante y provocó que sus ojos lagrimearan hasta que pudo acostumbrarse. El Gato Negro tenía una enorme chimenea en el muro norte, donde se asaban las carnes sobre el fuego de la leña y decenas de mesas y sillas diseminadas por toda la estancia. Encima de la larga barra de madera había una enorme hacha con la hoja mellada y el mango muy gastado en la que podía leerse "rebanadora". April no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al leer el nombre. Un hombre robusto, de cabello y barba pelirroja, que parecía ser el posadero, iba de un lado para otro atendiendo a los huéspedes. Todos lo llamaban McMardigan.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la parte trasera del local, donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y la chimenea. Se quitó los guantes y disfrutó del calor de las llamas sobre su helada piel. Suspirando de alivio, esperó pacientemente a que el posadero la atendiera.

– ¿Qué puedo serviros mi señora?– preguntó McMardigan con su enorme barriga apunto de hacer estallar los botones de la chaqueta que usaba.

April se lo pensó bien. Nunca le habían gustado mucho la cerveza o el vino. Pero necesitaba algo caliente que le permitiera aliviar el frío que sentía.

– Algo para entrar en calor– dijo, convencida de que el posadero elegiría mejor que ella.

– Hidromiel entonces para la señorita– respondió McMardigan sin dejar de sonreír y palmeándose sonoramente la barriga.

El posadero dejó una jarra de metal sobre su mesa. Dentro, se arremolinaba un líquido dorado. Pensando que no tenía nada que perder, April le dio un sorbo y casi se ahogó. Lo que se dice calentar, aquella bebida calentaba. Pero estaba tan fuerte que le resultó difícil tragar. Necesitó un par de sorbos más para acostumbrarse al sabor.

April estaba a punto de preguntarle al posadero si tenía algún sitio en el que ella pudiera pasar la noche, cuando una repentina corriente de aire helado le dio en pleno rostro. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta del Gato Negro y tres hombres enormes acaban de traspasar el umbral, acompañados de una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Pero no fue su altura lo que le puso a April el vello de punta, sino sus ojos. Negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Tanto que no parecían humanos.

Su cerebro emitió una señal de alarma, pero April no la necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente quiénes eran aquellos hombres. Le habría resultado imposible olvidar sus rostros aunque no hubieran intentado atacarla a las puertas de su apartamento en Manhattan.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquellos hombres en Vaedran? ¿Estaban buscándola a ella? Y si era así, ¿cómo la habían encontrado? La última vez que los había visto estaban en la Tierra, ¿cómo habían conseguido llegar a Fanelia?

Se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando que su capa la tapara por completo. Contempló a aquellos hombres bajo los pliegues de la capucha, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Ninguno de los huéspedes de la posada parecía haber detectado indicios de peligro, pues seguían riendo, bebiendo y fumando. Pero a ella, la tensión le estaba provocando un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que salir de allí sin que se percataran de su presencia.

Se puso los guantes a toda prisa y esperó a que los tres se sentaran en los taburetes de la barra, de espaldas a la puerta, para salir del Gato Negro. No volvió a respirar con normalidad hasta que estuvo fuera de la posada, bajo la persistente nieve que continuaba cayendo. Si tenía que elegir entre el frío y esos tres tipos, prefería congelarse en mitad de la nevada.

Era noche cerrada cuando echó a andar calle abajo. Le había prometido a Ren que no saldría de la posada hasta que amaneciera, pero no tenía más remedio que incumplir su palabra. No podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran e intentaran atacarla de nuevo. Pero tampoco podía quedarse a la intemperie. Así que, decidió dirigirse hacia la entrada de la aldea, quizás el guardia pudiera indicarle algún otro sitio en el que pasar la noche.

La nieve que se amontonaba en las calles le hacía ir más despacio, sus botas se hundían en la nieve a cada paso. Cuando estaba a unos metros de la puerta que flanqueaba la muralla se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ren le había dicho que las gentes de Vaedran cerraban las puertas de la aldea cuando caía la noche. ¿Entonces por qué estaban abiertas de par en par? ¿Y dónde se había metido el guardia?

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la garita de vigilancia, pero no le hizo falta entrar para comprender que había ocurrido algo horrible. El farol que colgaba sobre la puerta alumbró el cuerpo del guardia que estaba tendido bocarriba sobre el camino. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en la cara. La sangre que salía de las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo manchaba la nieve. Aquella visión hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón, se apartó del cadáver del guardia, mientras intentaba controlar el pánico que nublaba su cerebro.

¿Quién podría haber hecho algo tan horrible?

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener la respuesta a su pregunta. Unas pisadas a su espalda quebraron el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente. Y le detuvieron el corazón en mitad de un latido. Aquellos tres hombres estaban allí y sonreían de un modo que consiguió helarle la sangre en las venas.

Entonces, April se dio cuenta que había cometido un tremendo error, un error que iba a costarle la vida. Esos hombres no podían atacarla en un lugar abarrotado de gente, como el Gato Negro, sin provocar un altercado. Pero sí podían lanzarse sobre ella ahora. Porque estaba sola, en mitad de una nevada. Y la única persona en muchos metros a la redonda, yacía sin vida sobre la nieve.

Uno de aquellos hombres se movió, lentamente hacia ella. No iba a permitir que se acercaran más. Echó a correr, antes de que la acorralaran, hacia el camino que salía de Vaedran. Pero su carrera no duró mucho, la alcanzaron justo cuando dejaba atrás la muralla de piedra. Uno de ellos, April no supo cual, la golpeó con fuerza en la parte baja de la espalda. Con un grito de dolor cayó bocabajo sobre la nieve. La capucha se le escurrió y su pelo rojo se extendió en todas direcciones, tapándole el rostro.

A pesar de ello, intentó levantarse lo más rápido posible. Pero no se lo permitieron. La agarraron del pelo y la obligaron a ponerse de pie.

– La zorra es escurridiza, ¿no creéis?– dijo con aquella voz fría que April recordaba tan bien. Los otros se rieron de su chiste–. ¿Adónde crees que vas? Esta vez no irás a ninguna parte.

April forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, pero sólo consiguió hacerse más daño. El hombre que la tenía sujeta por el pelo, la cogió del cuello con ira y la zarandeó.

– Ahora vas a portarte bien o me obligarás a hacerte daño, ¿lo has entendido?– amenazó.

Ella, en un arranque de estúpida valentía, le escupió en la cara. Se hizo el silencio mientras el tipo la soltaba para limpiarse con la manga de su chaqueta negra. Sus labios formaron una mueca desagradable justo antes de abofetearla con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de concentrar en un solo golpe.

April cayó al suelo de nuevo. Gimió de dolor mientras la sangre se escurría de su labio inferior, se lo había partido. Aquel monstruo volvió a tirar de su pelo para que se incorporara. Le hizo tanto daño que ella gritó. Luego, la cogió de nuevo del cuello y apretó. Tanto que April creyó que se lo partiría, arañó sus putrefactas manos e intentó golpearlo. Pero no consiguió soltarse. Él era demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte.

Su cerebro le gritó que necesitaba aire, se asfixiaba. El hombre empleó la mano que no estaba utilizando para estrangularla y sacó de su bolsillo un puñal, largo y lleno de extrañas incrustaciones. April expulsó el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones cuando sintió la daga cortando la tierna piel de su mejilla. El dolor le nubló la vista. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, su mente recreó para ella la imagen de su madre. Le gustaría haberle dicho, al menos una última vez, que la quería.

Fueron los ojos verdes de Hitomi lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí estoy otra vez. Iba a subir el capítulo mañana, porque en el viejo continente es muy tarde, pero os quiero tanto que he trasnochado para que lo tengáis disponible cuanto antes. Y eso que mañana madrugo. (Risa diabólica)

En resumen, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Y quiero deciros que necesitaba describir un poco como es Fanelia. En el anime se centran sobre todo en Asturia (Astria en el doblaje en mi país, aunque yo he utilizado Asturia porque es la traducción más extendida del nombre y quería que todo el mundo lo entendiera) y a mi me apetecía hablar de la tierra de Fanelia. He tenido que inventarme algunos nombres de ríos, montañas y ciudades (aunque otros los he tomado de la serie), pero es que había tan poco con lo que trabajar que tenía que hacerlo para que quedara bien. Espero que a nadie le moleste y que os guste mi extraña mezcla. Y sobre todo que no os hayan aburrido mis descripciones. Odiaría ser pesada con eso.

Puede que parezca que no pasa gran cosa en este capítulo pero no podía incluir más porque quedaba demasiado excesivo. Os pido mil perdones... poco a poco llegamos a lo interesante. Palabra de honor.

En fin, no puedo despedirme sin antes dar las gracias a todos los que me leen y a quienes han gastado un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un review, especialmente: **Anima90, MacrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen, Isabell, Diana y todos los anónimos**. Me dais la vida y me empujáis a seguir escribiendo porque sé que me estáis esperando y me siento muy feliz de enseñaros cada semana un poquito más de esta historia tan loca que me surgió. Mil gracias y millones de besos virtuales.

En cuanto a la música que he elegido para el capítulo, la canción de Zack Hemsey tiene una parte lenta y otra más épica, como el capítulo. Así que me pareció perfecta. Ya dije en una ocasión que mis gustos no son muy convencionales y que me encanta la música de bandas sonoras. Esperad muchas de este estilo en la recomendación de los siguientes capítulos.

Por último, como la página no me deja escribir dos reviews de respuesta, contestaré a mi querida **Diana** en estas notas de autor:

Me alegro de que te haya gustado, me animan muchísimo vuestros reviews. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para escribirme. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Eres bienvenida en esta historia todo el tiempo que quieras quedarte. Considera que ésta es tu casa bonita. También me alegra que te haya convencido con mi explicación sobre el desfase de años, quería que mi historia fuera convincente. Me gusta haberlo conseguido. No puedo adelantarte mucho de lo que vendrá, para no hacer spoilers de la trama. Sólo puedo decirte que si yo perdiera a mi marido tan joven como Hitomi perdió al suyo también me deprimiría muchísimo. Eso no significa que Hitomi estuvo para siempre deprimida, sólo que pasó por una mala racha y eso provocó que April se alejara de su madre. No creo que fuera por nada malo, ambas se quieren muchísimo, sólo que April necesitaba tiempo y centrar su mente en otras cosas (estudios, trabajo) para superar la muerte de su padre. Y simplemente, Hitomi también necesitó tiempo. Por eso April dice que su mundo se vino abajo con la muerte de su padre, porque todo cambió para ella a partir de ese día. Espero haberme explicado bien. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras de aliento y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo, por leer.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	8. A sangre y fuego

_**Recomendación musical: Audiomachine – When it all falls down.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: A sangre y fuego.**_

Van llevaba dos días recorriendo sin descanso los caminos de Fanelia. Conocía aquellas tierras como la palma de su mano, pero eso no le había ayudado en su búsqueda.

Nada más abandonar la capital, el rey y sus soldados se dividieron para cubrir más terreno, cada uno de ellos tomó una dirección diferente. Confiando en que April no hubiera tenido tiempo de alejarse demasiado, Van y Erik tomaron el camino del sur y cruzaron el paso de Iso en un tiempo récord. Cabalgaron juntos hasta dejar atrás las montañas y, después, se dividieron para rastrear las planicies que se extendían ante ellos. Van cabalgó sin detenerse durante todo el día, registrando cada camino, cada posada y cada aldea que encontraba a su paso. Pero no había ni rastro de April.

Cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte, el temor se abrió paso en la mente del rey. Era completamente imposible que April pudiera llegar tan lejos a pie. Debía haber tomado otro camino. Y en ese momento estaba completamente sola, en algún lugar de Fanelia. Sola en plena noche. Si algo le sucedía no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Mientras Van seguía avanzando, bajo la luz que proyectaba la Luna Fantasma, la noche desplegó su oscuro manto. Una creciente sensación de alarma invadió el cuerpo del rey y no le permitió detenerse a comer o dormir. Continuó cabalgando hacia el norte, siguiendo la senda de la gran calzada que cruzaba Fanelia de norte a sur. Y cada milla que recorría incrementaba, dentro de su pecho, el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Espoleaba las riendas como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído, mientras un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: April. April. April. Tenía que encontrarla.

La noche pareció querer extenderse por siempre. Como si el sol hubiera decidido no volver a mostrarse sobre la faz del planeta. El frío se hizo casi insoportable; a Van le helaba los huesos y se le metía en los pulmones al respirar.

Los primeros rayos del sol invernal se colaron entre las nubes de bruma del amanecer y bañaron las tierras de Fanelia con su tenue luz, pero no consiguieron entibiar la frialdad del ambiente. Durante aquella segunda jornada de búsqueda infructuosa, la temperatura descendió drásticamente y las nubes, de un color gris plomizo, cubrieron el cielo por completo. A primera hora de la tarde cayeron los primeros copos y Van supo que debía apresurarse. La nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza y pronto se convertiría en una gran nevada. Si April permanecía a la intemperie bajo la tormenta, moriría congelada. Por eso, a pesar del cansancio y de las horas que llevaba sobre el caballo, a pesar del frío y del hambre que sentía, no se detuvo. Estaba agotado, pero continuó cabalgando sin descanso.

Al atardecer, cruzó el vado del río Adra, cuyas aguas se habían congelado en los márgenes debido a las bajas temperaturas, y penetró en las fértiles llanuras que rodeaban la comarca de la aldea de Vaedran, al este de la capital, cubiertas en ese momento por la nieve que llevaba horas cayendo sin parar.

Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo ir más allá. Después de cabalgar sin descanso durante dos días, su caballo no podía continuar. Bajó de la montura y se acercó al cansado animal.

– Lo has hecho muy bien– dijo Van mientras lo acariciaba con cariño.

Suspirando por la frustración y completamente agotado, empezó a preguntarse cuál sería su siguiente paso. Debía elegir qué camino tomar una vez que su extenuada montura descansara un rato; regresar a la capital de Fanelia (quizás alguno de sus soldados hubiera tenido más suerte que él), continuar hacia el norte o seguir hasta la frontera con Asturia.

Pero Van sabía que era inútil, April no podía haber recorrido la distancia entre Vaedran y la capital de Fanelia a pie. Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a palacio, seguramente uno de los soldados la había encontrado hacía horas y él estaba haciendo el imbécil bajo la persistente nevada. Aunque Van seguía teniendo esa sensación extraña, como un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

El rey bufó, enfadado consigo mismo, y el vaho de su respiración se elevó como el humo. "Seguramente se trata sólo de culpabilidad", pensó para sí mismo. Tenía que dejar ya de hacer tonterías y volver a la capital antes de que el tiempo empeorara aún más. Merle estaría esperando en palacio, preocupada por su ausencia y porque estuviera a la intemperie bajo aquella nevada.

Consideró la posibilidad de descansar en la aldea de Vaedran hasta que su caballo se repusiera del esfuerzo que había hecho durante los dos últimos días, pero después pensó que no le apetecía tener que explicarle a nadie por qué el rey de Fanelia estaba cabalgando en mitad de una nevada sin escolta. Tuvo un escalofrío al pensar en lo que dirían sus consejeros si se llegaban a enterar que había salido de palacio sin la guardia real. Van estaba convencido de que le repetirían hasta la saciedad aquello de "la seguridad del rey es lo más importante". Así que le dio a su caballo un par de horas de descanso, mientras se sentaba bajo unos árboles que crecían junto al camino.

La nieve continuó cayendo de forma persistente mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Cada vez hacía más frío y Van supo que debía ponerse en marcha. Quería cruzar los Montes del Teleno antes de que aquella nevada se convirtiera en un auténtico temporal y le resultara imposible seguir avanzando. Si se apresuraba podría estar en palacio al amanecer, pensaba Van con optimismo.

Era noche cerrada cuando se encaramó a su montura. Se colocó la capa sobre la ropa para huir del frío que calaba los huesos y comenzó a recorrer a buen ritmo el camino que le llevaría de nuevo hacia la capital de Fanelia. Sólo llevaba unos minutos cabalgando cuando notó un pequeño tirón en el cuello. Al principio creyó que la ropa se le había enredado con la capa o con la silla de montar. Sin embargo, cuando movió la capa para estar más cómodo el tirón se hizo más fuerte. Extrañado, inspeccionó sus ropas. Y se quedó estupefacto.

La incómoda sensación que sentía no procedía de su ropa, sino del colgante atlante que siempre llevaba consigo. El mismo que Hitomi le había regalado antes de regresar a la Luna Fantasma. Muerto de curiosidad, Van apartó los pliegues de la capa y tiró de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Y entonces lo vió. El colgante brillaba intensamente y se movía como si tuviera vida propia. El rey lo contempló asombrado, no entendía absolutamente nada. Hacía años que aquel artefacto atlante no daba señales de vida, concretamente desde que Hitomi se había marchado. Van lo llevaba consigo como una especie de recuerdo de todo lo que habían vivido, de su pasado, de sus orígenes. Pero creía que ya no funcionaba porque la única persona que había podido activarlo estaba a miles de kilómetros de Fanelia. Sin embargo, en ese momento el colgante seguía tirando de Van, como si quisiera escapar.

Perplejo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos enguantadas preguntándose qué significaba todo aquello. Cuanto más avanzaba Van hacia el oeste, hacia la capital de Fanelia, más fuerte se movía el colgante, como si intentara decirle que no podía regresar todavía a palacio.

El rey no sabía qué hacer. Bajo la nieve y el frío, los tirones del colgante eran cada vez más potentes. Si continuaba avanzando, la cadena acabaría haciéndole daño en el cuello. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Trataba de decirle el lugar al que debía dirigirse?

Detuvo su caballo y lo hizo girar. Empezó a avanzar lentamente en sentido contrario, hacia el este. Los movimientos del colgante se redujeron al instante, pero brillaba más intensamente. Pensando que el comportamiento del artefacto atlante y la extraña sensación que había experimentado durante los dos últimos días estaban relacionados, Van decidió comprobar dónde le llevaba el colgante.

Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y desanduvo lo andado, impelido por la necesidad de saber si su presentimiento era correcto. Cabalgó hacia el este, dejando atrás los Montes del Teleno, utilizando el colgante que brillaba entre sus manos como si fuera una brújula. Vadeó de nuevo el río Adra y atravesó la encrucijada junto a la que se levantaba la aldea de Vaedran. Pensando que el colgante dirigía sus pasos hacia el este, dejó de lado el camino que llevaba a la aldea y continuó por la senda hacia las Montañas Floresta.

Entonces el colgante volvió a agitarse, desesperado entre sus manos. Van comprendió que el collar deseaba que se dirigiera a la aldea, aunque no podía entender el motivo. Regresó al camino que daba acceso a Vaedran y cuando estaba a menos de un cuarto de milla de las murallas de piedra que cercaban la aldea, lo oyó.

Un grito. Bajo la nevada, una mujer gritaba. Un grito de dolor que rasgó el aire y llegó hasta Van para congelarle la sangre en las venas.

De repente, el colgante se apagó y dejó de moverse, pero a Van no le importaba. Ya sabía el lugar al que intentaba guiarle el collar. Había reconocido la voz de la mujer.

"April", pensó el rey al instante. Soltó el colgante, que se quedó inmóvil sobre su ropa, y cogió las riendas. Espoleó la montura y cabalgó a toda velocidad hacia Vaedran. En la distancia, las murallas de la aldea se alzaban ante él, como una sombra en la penumbra de la noche. El viento trajo consigo otro grito, más fuerte que el anterior. A Van le parecía que todo se movía a cámara lenta, que no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en las costillas.

El silencio era insoportable. Necesitaba ir más deprisa. Ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo.

Dobló un recodo del camino y entonces, los vio. Junto a la muralla de Vaedran, había tres hombres altos, rubios y vestidos de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que la ira inundara el cuerpo de Van. A medida que se acercaba, advirtió que uno de aquellos hombres, sostenía a una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo por el cuello. Estaba cortando su mejilla utilizando un largo y extraño puñal.

Van no tuvo tiempo suficiente para idear un plan de ataque. Sólo podía pensar en April, en que aquellos hombres le estaban haciendo daño. Así que se aproximó a ellos lo máximo posible, aunque estaban tan absortos en su presa que no se percataron de su presencia. Se lanzó sobre ellos desde atrás, sin desmontar siquiera, directamente desde la silla.

Los empujó, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, para alejarlos de April. El tipo que la sostenía la soltó por la violencia del golpe y ella cayó hacia atrás. Y se quedó allí, inmóvil, mientras la sangre que manaba de su mejilla manchaba la nieve. Los cuatro rodaron por el suelo en un confuso montón. Van necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo estaba April (ella seguía tendida en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente), pero no podía detenerse a comprobar su estado en esos momentos. Primero debía ocuparse de aquellos hombres.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y desenvainó la espada que llevaba colgando del cinturón. Había llegado el momento de darle uso, de nuevo.

Ellos hicieron lo propio con las suyas y, a continuación, atacaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 **…**

Cuando la oscura neblina que envolvía su mente se disipó, April fue consciente de que estaba tumbada sobre la nieve. Dando arcadas, tosiendo y jadeando en busca de aire. El mismo aire que le abrasaba la garganta al pasar. Respirar era una auténtica tortura.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

April no podía ver nada más allá de los puntitos que oscurecían su campo de visión. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le pitaban los oídos, por lo que sólo escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Le sangraba el labio y la mejilla le dolía tanto que habría gritado por el suplicio que estaba sufriendo, si hubiera sido capaz de articular palabra. Pero le resultó imposible, tenía la garganta reseca y la boca pastosa.

Los segundos pasaron mientras continuaba tumbada sobre la nieve y se le destapaban los oídos. Entonces pudo escuchar (además de su respiración irregular) pisadas, gritos y golpes. Metal chocando contra metal. ¿Qué eran esos ruidos? Recordó que antes de perder el conocimiento, tres lunáticos la perseguían. Uno de ellos, de hecho, era el responsable de sus heridas. ¿Se habrían marchado?, se preguntó April en su fuero interno.

Se arrastró por la nieve lentamente, dejando un rastro de gotitas de sangre, hasta alcanzar los restos de una vieja y abandonada verja que había junto al camino, para intentar ponerse en pie. Cuando consiguió levantarse, no sin grandes esfuerzos por su parte, fue como si le hubieran subido el volumen al sonido de ambiente porque los ruidos a su alrededor se hicieron más intensos. ¿Alguien se estaba peleando con los tipos que habían intentado atacarla? De ser así, April esperaba que quien quiera que fuese su salvador, estuviera ganando.

De repente, una sombra oscureció su campo de visión. April, presa del miedo, levantó la mirada y vio unos ojos oscuros que la observaban fijamente. Una voz gritó en su cabeza, suplicándole que corriera. Pero ella no podía moverse. Habían estado a punto de asfixiarla y se sentía débil, mareada.

Aquella sombra sostuvo un puñal ante sus ojos. El metal, que ya estaba manchado con la sangre de April, brilló bajo la luz que proyectaban las casitas de la aldea.

April no se movió, comprendiendo que era inútil huir. Él era más rápido y ella no tenía fuerzas para salir corriendo. Sin embargo, esperó el final con la cabeza alta. Si iba a morir, no pensaba hacerlo como una cobarde. Intentaría defenderse aunque no hubiera defensa posible.

Aquel hombre atacó. Y cuando April se preparaba para sentir el frío metal adentrándose de nuevo en su piel, otra sombra embistió a su agresor y lo alejó de ella.

Cuando reconoció a su salvador, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

El peligro que se cernía sobre ella dejó de importar durante un momento porque Van Fanel, la última persona a la que esperaba ver, estaba allí. Portando la capa que le distinguía como rey de Fanelia y con una espada enorme en la mano. Sus ojos oscuros recorrían con avidez el rostro April, intentando averiguar si estaba gravemente herida. Y por un instante, April se quedó atrapada en la intensidad de su mirada, incapaz de romper el contacto visual.

La nieve caía con fuerza sobre ellos, mientras el viento que soplaba desde el norte hacía ondear la capa de Van y zarandeaba el pelo de April en todas direcciones. Para el rey, ella parecía una lengua de fuego que bailaba en mitad de la tormenta.

April, por su parte, olvidó que él era el responsable de que se hubiera marchado de palacio. Olvidó que él la había herido con sus horribles palabras. Era tan grande el alivio que sentía que sólo pudo alegrarse de que él estuviera allí, como nunca antes se había alegrado de ver a alguien en toda su vida. Aunque tampoco había estado antes en una situación tan peligrosa.

Van se acercó a ella tan rápido que a April le costó trabajo seguir sus movimientos. Pero por primera vez en toda la noche, ella no sintió miedo. Con delicadeza, él le apartó el pelo de la cara con la intención de examinar su herida. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

De improviso, aquellos hombres los atacaron de nuevo.

– Joder– exclamó el rey de Fanelia mientras la soltaba suavemente, para no hacerle más daño.

Con una calma que dejó pasmada a April, Van se giró para enfrentarse a ellos.

Cuando los atacantes se abalanzaron sobre él (haciendo gala de una habilidad sorprendente, a ojos de April) el rey golpeó al primero con la empuñadura de la espada y lo envió volando de espaldas al suelo. Con el segundo y el tercero se enfrascó en una lucha de espadas, digna de una película de Hollywood.

El sonido del acero reverberaba en el silencio de la noche cada vez que las espadas entrechocaban.

April contuvo el aliento mientras los veía luchar. No quería que Van saliera herido por su culpa. De repente, la voz del rey interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¡Márchate!– ordenó Van sin mirarla, ocupado como estaba en medio de la pelea.

– No pienso irme a ninguna parte– contestó ella enfadada–. Por si no te has dado cuenta, te superan en número.

Pero a Van no le preocupaba la inferioridad numérica. April estaba viva y eso era lo único que le importaba. Saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de uno de sus atacantes. Descargó un golpe rápido, hábil y mortal. Cuando la espada cortó el aire se encontró en su trayectoria con el cuerpo del enemigo, atravesó el cuero de la armadura y se hundió en él. La sangre saltó a borbotones de la herida y el agresor se desplomó hacia atrás con un gruñido de dolor, para no volver a levantarse.

Van se centró entonces en el otro hombre. El más alto de los tres, aquel que se había atrevido a cortar la piel de April de un modo cruel y horrible. El rey iba a hacerle pagar por ello.

Se acercó hacia él y las espadas chocaron en el aire. El viento del norte arreció mientras la nieve seguía cayendo. Pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo mientras continuaban intercambiando golpes.

El tercer atacante que había permanecido sobre la nieve desde que Van lo golpeara surgió, jadeando, de entre las sombras del camino y se dirigió hacia Van con la espada en alto. En ese instante, April supo que el rey no tendría tiempo de apartarse de la trayectoria, concentrado como estaba en su pelea. ¡Ni quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en peligro!

Se sentía cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo; pero, dejándose guiar por el instinto, April corrió hacia aquel tipo. Esquivó como pudo, la estocada de su espada, le asestó una patada en la ingle y lo envió al suelo entre gemidos.

Al oír el ruido, Van la miró de reojo y al ver a aquel hombre retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, se echó a reír como si no pudiera creérselo; para después devolver su atención al combate que estaba librando. Sin embargo, April se quedó alucinada porque era la primera vez que escuchaba reír al frío monarca de Fanelia. Para su sorpresa se encontró sonriendo a su vez (aunque el labio le dolía muchísimo), a pesar de lo delicado de la situación.

Porque la situación era delicada. Van había neutralizado a un atacante pero los otros dos aún tenían ganas de pelea; como April pudo comprobar cuando descubrió que el tipo al que había golpeado unos segundos antes se levantaba del suelo bastante cabreado con toda la intención de ensartar a alguien con la espada.

– Oye… sé que estás ocupado– dijo April para llamar su atención–. Pero tenemos problemas aquí detrás.

El rey bufó, desarmó a su oponente con un movimiento ascendente de la espalda y empujó a April para colocarla a su espalda, lejos de aquellos tipos que parecían empeñados en hacerle daño.

April permaneció tras él, con el miedo burbujeando en su estómago. Esos hombres no parecían tener intención de rendirse nunca. Van peleaba solo contra dos enemigos y ella no podía ayudarle mucho.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo, Van los repelió con un golpe seco de su espada. Pero ellos volvieron a lanzarse sobre él. April estaba asustada. Con el cuerpo rígido, a pesar de que nunca se había considerado una persona creyente, empezó a rezar. Una oración detrás de otra. A cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí fuera y que pudiera ayudarles.

Van continuaba peleando, pero no podía hacer frente a sus ataques combinados eternamente. Cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo para propinarle un golpe brutal al atacante que estaba a su derecha, pero éste lo esquivó y el rey quedó desprotegido, a merced de su espada; aquel hombre levantó su arma para asestar el golpe definitivo.

El otro asaltante, al ver que el rey estaba indefenso, se dirigió hacia April con la potencia de un ciclón. Cuando April se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, el miedo la impulsó a acercarse a Van desde atrás. Perdida ya toda esperanza, él se giró hacia ella y la empujó dentro de la prisión que formaban sus brazos, en un desesperado intento de ofrecerle alguna protección ante lo que se les venía encima. En la fracción de segundo que tardaron ambas espadas en rasgar el aire, Van y April se miraron. Él se perdió en el verde de sus ojos y pensó que tampoco era una forma tan horrible de morir. Como si pudiera saber lo que él estaba pensando, ella le sonrió. Se aferraron el uno al otro a la espera del golpe.

Un golpe que nunca llegó…

Porque en ese instante, el colgante que reposaba sobre el pecho de Van se elevó en el aire, como si fuera un péndulo y comenzó a brillar. Y lo hizo de una forma intensa, cegándolos a todos. También a sus atacantes, que deslumbrados por la potente luz erraron sus golpes. Las espadas se clavaron en la nieve recién caída con un ruido sordo, lejos de ellos dos.

La luz, que no dañaba ni a Van ni a April, parecía suponer un tormento para aquellos hombres tan horrible. Se alejaron rápidamente mientras gritaban de dolor, cegados por el brillo del colgante, como si no pudieran soportar que la luz les tocara. Agarrando entre los dos el cadáver de su compañero caído, se internaron en medio de los árboles que rodeaban el camino y desaparecieron entre las sombras.

La luz del colgante comenzó a extinguirse lentamente, casi con pereza. Pero Van y April permanecieron inmóviles, aun cuando la oscuridad volvió a adueñarse del ambiente. Él se mostraba tranquilo y sereno, mientras que ella jadeaba por culpa de los nervios y el miedo.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, hasta que April se atrevió a romper el silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

– ¿Se han ido?– preguntó con un susurro bajo, desde los brazos del rey.

Van la soltó lentamente mientras examinaba atentamente los alrededores.

– Eso creo– contestó al fin.

April suspiró de alivio y se recolocó la ropa y la mochila que llevaba colgada, pues se le habían revuelto durante la persecución y la posterior pelea. Sus movimientos atrajeron la atención de Van, que se puso súbitamente muy serio.

– ¿Estás bien?– cuestionó con inquietud.

Ella inspeccionó su cuerpo. Le dolían la cabeza, la garganta y, sobre todo, la mejilla. Se sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima una apisonadora. Pero no estaba gravemente herida y experimentaba una sensación de euforia por haber escapado de aquellos hombres con tan pocos daños.

– Sobreviviré– dijo simplemente.

Van la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que decía. Se estaba haciendo la valiente innecesariamente.

– Esa herida necesita que la vea un médico, estás sangrando mucho– la contradijo con cautela, señalando su mejilla.

– Tú también– informó ella mientras apuntaba a la mano del rey.

– ¡Maldita sea!– exclamó Van. La herida que se había provocado la noche que April se marchó de palacio (y que ya estaba empezando a cicatrizar) se había abierto de nuevo debido a la pelea que acababa de mantener. La sangre empapaba el guante y se escurría hasta el suelo, pero la sobrecarga de adrenalina durante el combate le había impedido ser consciente de ello antes.

– ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en que ambos necesitamos que nos vea un médico y vamos a un sitio más cálido?– preguntó April señalando Vaedran con la cabeza–. No sé tú, pero yo me estoy congelando.

Van se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para hacerle saber que aquel plan le parecía una buena idea y la precedió todo el camino hacia la aldea.

 **…**

En el momento en que Van y April cruzaron la puerta del Gato Negro se hizo el silencio en la taberna. Todos los presentes, incluso McMardigan el posadero, giraron la cabeza hacia ellos y se quedaron mirándolos con la boca abierta. Pero April no podía culparles. ¿Cuántas veces habrían visto las buenas gentes de Vaedran al rey de Fanelia entrando en la posada de la aldea en plena noche y durante una nevada? Además, ella tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y a él le sangraba mucho la mano.

Mientras April luchaba por no echarse a reír, Van sólo podía pensar que sus planes de discreción se habían esfumado. Pronto todo el reino sabría que su rey había aparecido en la posada de Vaedran herido, sin escolta, en mitad de la noche y con una tormenta en ciernes.

Cuando McMardigan fue capaz de sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial, se acercó a atenderles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Majestad!– exclamó extasiado mientras se deshacía en reverencias hacia Van–. Es un gran honor. ¿En qué puedo serviros?

Van se lo pensó bien antes de contestar.

– Necesitamos ver al gobernador de Vaedran. Tenemos que tratar un asunto muy urgente con él. Y si hubiera en la aldea algún médico nos sería de gran ayuda.

Sin dejar de sonreír, como si no pudiera creer su suerte, McMardigan envió rápidamente a dos de sus sirvientes a buscar al médico y al gobernador de la aldea.

– Mientras esperan, majestad, ¿por qué no se ponen cómodos en una de las habitaciones del primer piso?– sugirió el posadero.

– Os lo agradeceríamos enormemente– dijo Van–. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

– Por supuesto majestad. Si sois tan amables de seguirme.

McMardigan, sin dejar de dar órdenes a sus sirvientes, abrió una puerta junto a la barra y los precedió por las escaleras que había al otro lado, hasta llegar al piso superior. Allí los llevó un trecho a lo largo del pasillo y abrió otra puerta.

– Espero que se sientan cómodos– dijo el posadero antes de abandonar la estancia.

Seguramente, pensó April mientras se quitaba la mochila y la capa y las dejaba suavemente sobre una silla, aquella era la habitación más lujosa de la que disponía el Gato Negro. Los muebles eran antiguos y robustos, las cortinas de color verde botella cubrían por completo las ventanas y el fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea.

El médico, un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y ojos cansados llegó cuando Van y April acababan de tomar asiento en los mullidos sillones situados frente a la chimenea. Como es lógico, insistió en atender al rey en primer lugar. Pero éste se negó.

– A ella primero, si sois tan amable.

Señaló a la pelirroja con la mano sana. Ella se revolvió incómoda bajo su intensa mirada.

– Pero majestad, su mano…– insistió el médico.

– A ella primero– repitió Van con tranquilidad. El tono de su voz, cargado de autoridad, fue suficiente para que el médico desistiera.

Aquel hombre miró a April con una sonrisa amable en los labios. Apoyó el maletín que traía sobre la enorme mesa de la habitación y lo abrió. Se puso las gafas y se acercó a ella. Cuando le retiró suavemente el pelo de la cara, Van ahogó un jadeo. A la luz de las velas y del fuego de la chimenea, las heridas de April resaltaban como estelas oscuras sobre la piel blanca.

– No os preocupéis majestad– tranquilizó el médico–. No son heridas profundas. Si actuamos rápido ni siquiera le quedarán marcas.

Van asintió y se alejó para dejarle trabajar. El hombre empezó a sacar instrumentos de su maletín. Anestesió a April y, en sólo unos minutos, le cosió el labio y la mejilla.

– Ya está– informó al acabar– Ahora os toca a vos majestad.

Cuando terminó de coser las heridas del rey, le vendó la mano y le aconsejó no moverla mucho en un par de días. Mientras Van y April le daban las gracias, recogió el instrumental y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que tocara el pomo, ésta se abrió. Allí estaba McMardigan, que regresaba acompañado del gobernador de Vaedran.

Mientras el médico abandonaba la sala, Van y el gobernador se sentaron en las robustas sillas que rodeaban la mesa. April permaneció en el sillón junto a la chimenea, mientras el rey ponía al día a su acompañante acerca de los hombres que les habían atacado en las afueras de la aldea. También le informó de que aquellos hombres eran los responsables de la muerte del guardia que custodiaba las puertas.

– Mi señora– McMardigan se había acercado a April silenciosamente–. Tal vez desearíais tomar un baño mientras el rey y el gobernador conversan.

– Eso sería estupendo– contestó ella. A continuación se levantó del sillón y recogió su mochila de la silla en la que la había dejado.

El posadero señaló la primera de las dos puertas que había en la pared junto a la entrada.

– Esa es la puerta del baño, la otra es la de la habitación– explicó. Luego, sin dejar de frotarse las manos nerviosamente, añadió en voz baja– Si antes me hubierais dicho que acompañabais al rey, os habría tratado de un modo más adecuado, mi señora.

– Muchas gracias, pero estoy encantada con el trato que he recibido; no os preocupéis por eso– contestó ella amablemente.

McMardigan suspiró de alivio y April lo interpretó como una señal para meterse en el baño. Las heridas recién cosidas le escocían un poco, pero la sensación del agua caliente sobre su helado cuerpo fue maravillosa. Antes de vestirse, entre las nubes de vaho provocadas por el agua, pudo contemplar su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del baño.

"Estoy horrible", pensó April. Y no sólo por las heridas de la cara que resaltaban sobre la palidez de su piel como si fueran un cartel luminoso. Sino por los moratones del cuello y las contusiones que le había producido la caída en todo el cuerpo. Decidida a ignorar aquello por completo, abrió la mochila y sacó ropa interior, unos vaqueros limpios y un grueso jersey de lana. Le pareció que las mangas largas y el tejido grueso ocultarían sus heridas y la protegerían mejor del frío. Se secó y se vistió a toda prisa, dándole la espalda al espejo porque no quería volver a ver su reflejo, dejando que el pelo mojado cayera desordenadamente.

Sólo Van estaba en la sala cuando salió. April se sintió tan incómoda bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos oscuros que estuvo a punto de volver a meterse en el baño. Afortunadamente McMardigan eligió ese momento para regresar, aliviando así la tensión del ambiente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tendió la mesa. Había sopa, carne, pan, verdura y vino. Un montón de vino.

El posadero volvió a marcharse haciendo reverencias y los dejó solos. Pero ambos tenían tanta hambre que no pronunciaron palabra mientras comían. Sólo cuando estuvieron saciados, Van se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la estancia.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – quiso saber. Era una pregunta sencilla, pero April no sabía si el rey se refería a sus heridas o a su estado de ánimo.

– Me siento mucho mejor– se limitó a contestar. Porque era cierto. Las cosas se ven de otro modo después de un baño caliente y con el estómago lleno.

– Estoy impresionado– comentó Van como quien habla del tiempo–. Cualquier otro en tu lugar estaría sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Han intentado matarte.

– Bueno… siempre se me ha dado bien hacer frente a cosas desagradables– respondió April de forma cortante.

El silencio se posó de nuevo entre ellos. Ella estaba enfadada, Van no podía reprochárselo después de lo que había hecho. Se removió incómodo en su silla, durante dos días había rastreado los caminos de Fanelia consumido por la culpa, deseando dar con April. Y ahora que la tenía frente a frente era incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que tenía en la cabeza. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil?

– Yo…– volvió a intentarlo. Quería pedirle perdón, decirle que lo sentía; pero no sabía cómo hacerlo–. Verás yo…

April se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír. Aquella situación le resultaba cómica. Van Fanel, el gran rey de Fanelia era incapaz de disculparse. Tras unos minutos de confuso balbuceo, decidió apiadarse de él. Al fin y al cabo, le había salvado la vida.

– Disculparte no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?– preguntó ella. Van dejó de intentarlo y sonrió apesadumbrado.

– No, lo cierto es que se me da fatal.

– Ya lo he notado– dijo April sonriendo tímidamente, permitiendo que Van se relajara. Si ya no estaba enfadada con él, todo sería más sencillo.

– Sólo quería decir que… ya sabes… no pretendía…

April miró al rey alzando las cejas, se estaba divirtiendo al ver a Van en ese estado. Seguro que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas.

– Deja ya de balbucear, ¿quieres?– cortó April–. He captado el mensaje. Has venido hasta aquí y me has salvado de esos cerdos. Creo que podemos considerar eso como una disculpa.

Van la miró, sorprendido de que le hubiera perdonado tan pronto por todas las cosas que le había dicho.

– Me alegra que todo haya sido tan rápido.

– Agradece que no soy una mujer rencorosa– dijo April mientras se reía.

– Lo tendré en cuenta– comentó Van sonriendo también–. De acuerdo, eso simplifica las cosas. Podemos regresar a la capital en cuanto deje de nevar.

La risa de April se desvaneció al instante.

– Yo no quiero volver a la capital.

– ¿Por qué no?– preguntó Van confundido. April le había perdonado, no entendía su cambio de opinión. Como ella guardaba silencio, añadió–. Es por mí, ¿verdad? Por todas las cosas que dije.

El humor de ambos decayó bastante. April siguió sin contestar, se levantó del asiento en el que había permanecido los últimos minutos y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea. La leña chisporroteaba lentamente y las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes. Van intentó romper el silencio que se extendía entre ellos, como una nube de tormenta.

– Tú sólo intentabas ayudar… He pagado contigo mis frustraciones y he dicho cosas que no quería decir.

– Lo sé– fue todo lo que dijo April.

El ryujin no sabía que más podía hacer para convencerla. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

– Entonces regresa conmigo– aguijoneó Van. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente–. Si aparezco en el palacio sin ti, Merle me matará. Y no estoy bromeando.

Aquello consiguió atraer por fin la atención de April. Se giró para mirar al rey con sus ojos verdes poblados de secretos.

– ¿Por qué iba a querer matarte Merle? Es la única con la que pareces llevarte bien– preguntó ella, curiosa.

– Porque me ha hecho prometer que no regresaría sin ti.

April guardó de nuevo silencio, sopesando sus opciones mientras volvía a contemplar el vaivén de las llamas. Van sabía que tenía una única oportunidad de persuadirla. Y no iba a desperdiciarla.

– Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por ella. Te echa de menos y está muy preocupada por ti.

Van supo que la había convencido en cuanto ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos. En sus profundidades verdes vio que se sentía culpable de estar haciéndole daño a Merle. Los minutos pasaban, el rey esperó su respuesta en silencio, cada vez más ansioso.

– De acuerdo. Regresaré contigo– dijo April finalmente.

Van suspiró de alivio interiormente. Lo había conseguido.

– Entonces, te haré una promesa a cambio. Cuando regresemos a palacio, encontraremos el modo de que vuelvas a la Luna Fantasma– aseguró–. Te devolveré sana y salva a tu hogar. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Here I go again!**

Me he retrasado, lo sé. Perdonadme chicas, lo he intentado pero no he podido. Este capítulo tiene una escena que me ha costado horrores sacar adelante. Tenía una idea en mi cabeza muy clara, pero era incapaz de plasmarla y hacer que quedara bien. No estaba nada contenta y la volvía a escribir una y otra vez. Hasta que, al fin, he conseguido acercarme a lo que tenía en mente.

Siento mucho el retraso pero ya lo tenéis aquí. Espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena y os guste como ha quedado.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me leen, a los que siguen este fic y a quienes me dejan un review: **MacrossLive, Annima90, Alice Cullen, 7, Isabella y todos los anónimos**. Vuestros mensajes han hecho que, a pesar del bloqueo, lo intentara una y otra vez hasta que lo he conseguido (más o menos). Gracias por los ánimos chicas, sois las mejores.

En otros capítulos he puesto recomendación musical, pero en este, si queréis entrar de verdad en la historia; dadle al play. Que la canción es increíble. Os lo aconsejo.

Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir. Excepto,

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	9. El verdadero enemigo de la revolución

_**Recomendación musical: Of monsters and men –Crystals.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: El verdadero enemigo de la revolución.**_

Era más de medianoche y Van Fanel seguía cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala que McMardigan había dispuesto para ellos en la posada "El Gato Negro". Hacía rato que April se había marchado a dormir. Aunque ella había insistido en que él hiciera lo mismo, Van prefirió quedarse frente al calor de la chimenea. Y es que habían sucedido tantas cosas en los últimos días que el ryujin sabía que le resultaría imposible dormir por mucho que lo intentara. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiadas opciones que valorar.

Fuera, la nieve continuaba cayendo sin descanso y se amontonaba en las calles y en los tejados de las casas, como un manto blanco que lo cubría todo. Pero los ojos del rey estaban fijos en el hipnótico vaivén de las llamas.

Le dolían los puntos de la mano pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cansado y a la vez tan vivo. Desde el momento en que Hitomi regresó a la Luna Fantasma su vida se había sumido en la rutina de reconstruir su patria, intentando hacer realidad el sueño de una Fanelia en paz que una vez tuvo su hermano. Pero, por el camino, se había olvidado de vivir. Y Folken no había entregado la vida para que él se paseara por Fanelia comportándose como un zombi. ¿Cuántos errores más había cometido en los últimos años? ¿A cuántas personas había hecho daño con su actitud sin ser consciente de ello siquiera?

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta que daba a la habitación al abrirse sacó a Van de sus cavilaciones. April apareció en el umbral con su cabello rojo, como el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, alborotado alrededor de su rostro y el conjunto de ropa más extraño que el ryujin había visto en toda su vida. Llevaba vaqueros y un suéter negro que era demasiado grande para ella, tanto que se le caía continuamente dejando su hombro derecho al descubierto. Comparar esa indumentaria con la ropa que Van llevaba en esos momentos (botas de montar, pantalones negros y camisa blanca de manga larga; su capa descansaba sobre una de las sillas de la habitación) ponía de manifiesto el hecho de que ella procedía de un mundo lejano y raro.

Como si su aspecto fuera el más normal del mundo, April se dejó caer con pesadez en la butaca que había junto a Van. Él parpadeó un par de veces, asombrado por su vestimenta.

– Pero, ¿qué llevas puesto?– preguntó incapaz de contenerse.

Ella ladeó la cabeza dejando caer la cascada de su pelo hacia atrás y echó un rápido vistazo a su ropa antes de responder.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?– cuestionó indignada.

– Es sólo que… – el rey parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaba sin ofenderla de nuevo.

– Discúlpeme su majestad– dijo April sarcásticamente–. Pensaba salir con el camisón blanco que me prestó Merle, pero es demasiado revelador y no tenemos tanta confianza.

Van se echó a reír ante su comentario. Nadie, en toda su vida, se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo. Todos los que le rodeaban respetaban su autoridad como rey, pocas personas se atrevían a contradecirle o desafiarle. Excepto ella. A April le daba exactamente igual que fuera el hombre más poderoso de toda Fanelia, que hubiera combatido contra el Imperio Zaibach y salido victorioso. Para ella, él sólo era un hombre. Un hombre como cualquier otro.

Aquello era inaudito y sorprendente. Distinto.

– Genial. Ahora no sé si te estás riendo conmigo o de mí– dijo April sin dejar de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

Van volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Qué diferencia hay? – preguntó. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien no le respondía lo que él quería escuchar y eso disparaba su curiosidad.

Pero ella no contestó, se limitó a sonreír. Luego subió los pies a la butaca y recogió las rodillas sobre el asiento. Van notó que estaba descalza y observó atentamente sus movimientos mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño bajo, a la altura de la nuca.

– ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?– quiso saber el ryujin.

April negó con la cabeza. El movimiento permitió a Van apreciar la extensión de piel que el suéter dejaba al descubierto. Y se dio cuenta de que sus hombros estaban cubiertos de pecas. "Qué curioso", pensó para sí mismo. También pudo comprobar como se empezaban a formar, por toda la superficie de la pálida piel del cuello, grandes cardenales de color púrpura. Van había estado a punto de llegar tarde. Aquella reflexión le provocó al ryujin un escalofrío.

– ¿Demasiada adrenalina?– volvió a preguntar Van para detener el curso de sus pensamientos, al comprobar que ella guardaba silencio.

No tenía ni idea de por qué se esforzaba tanto en mantener viva la conversación. Tal vez sólo quería compensar lo mal que lo había hecho dos noches antes. Algo así debía pensar ella porque lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de interés.

– Vivo en Manhattan, creo que podemos considerar que me gustan las emociones fuertes– contestó April con tranquilidad–. Pero es cierto que nunca habían intentado matarme. Tal vez por eso, ahora, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo las caras de esos tipos. Estoy cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, intentando dormir. Así que he decidido salir.

Van la observó detenidamente durante unos instantes. A pesar de sus palabras, no parecía asustada. Tal vez, su capacidad de hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones era algo normal en las mujeres de la Luna Fantasma, porque ella hablaba de su mundo como si fuera un entorno peligroso. Él sólo había conocido a un habitante de ese lugar extraño. Y aunque ambas se parecían físicamente, el ryujin creía que sus semejanzas terminaban allí. Hitomi nunca manifestó interés por la tecnología, era mucho más espiritual, y jamás le habló de un modo tan sarcástico. ¿Habría heredado aquellas cualidades de su padre o eran algo innato en ella?

De repente, una duda asaltó al rey.

– No te lo he preguntado antes… –dijo–. ¿Conocías a esos hombres? ¿Llegaron a decirte que querían?

– Bueno… no hablaron mucho– contestó April sin dejar de mirar a Van a los ojos–. Pero sí que los he visto antes.

– ¿Aquí en Fanelia?– preguntó el ryujin perplejo.

April sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

– En la Luna Fantasma.

– Eso es imposible, nada puede cruzar la brecha dimensional que separa tu mundo del nuestro.

– ¿Y cómo he llegado yo aquí entonces? ¿Con un golpe de viento?– preguntó con la voz empapada en sarcasmo.

– Eso es diferente. Tú atravesaste la brecha a través de un portal– explicó Van.

– El haz de luz…– susurró April pensativa.

– Los portales son el único modo de atravesar la brecha. Y te aseguro que si alguien, además de ti, hubiera cruzado hacia nuestro lado… lo sabríamos.

La pelirroja asintió, por fin entendía cómo había ido a parar a Fanelia. Aunque no porqué. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que April decidió romperlo.

– La noche que vine a Fanelia… estuve trabajando todo el día y perdí la noción del tiempo– Van la miró con ojos interrogantes y ella añadió– Sí, me ocurre a menudo– El rey rió y ella agitó las manos para que se concentrara– Mi obsesión con el trabajo no es lo importante. El caso es que era muy tarde. Nevaba y hacía mucho frío, sólo pensaba en llegar a casa– Van pudo imaginar la escena mientras ella hablaba–. Cuando estaba a unos metros de mi edificio tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre mí. Altos, rubios y con esos ojos negros tan oscuros. Eran ellos, estoy completamente segura. Estaban a punto de atacarme cuando esa luz lo envolvió todo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba tumbada en mitad de un bosque de Fanelia.

Van se concentró de nuevo en las llamas. Si April tenía razón aquellos hombres habían encontrado otro modo de atravesar la brecha. Y eso era preocupante. ¿Cuántos más habrían cruzado desde la Luna Fantasma sin que nadie fuera consciente de ello? El rey tenía mucho de qué hablar con el capitán de la guardia en cuanto regresara a la capital. Debían empezar a extremar las precauciones.

April se levantó repentinamente de la butaca en la que estaba sentada, sobresaltando al ryujin, y se acercó a los amplios ventanales de la sala. Abrió las pesadas cortinas bajo la atenta mirada de Van y observó el blanco paisaje a través de la ventana.

– Tengo que reconocerte algo. Fanelia es increíble– dijo ella mientras contemplaba la nieve caer al otro lado.

– Lo sé– fue toda su respuesta.

 **…**

Al amanecer, Van despertó con el cuerpo dolorido por haber pasado la noche en la butaca de la sala. Aunque era un sillón bastante cómodo, el hecho de haber permanecido durante horas incómodamente inclinado hacia un lado no le ayudaba mucho.

La tormenta había pasado, por fin, y la luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana cuyas cortinas April había dejado abiertas la noche anterior. Los rescoldos del fuego aún ardían en la chimenea pero ya no hacía tanto frío.

Van se quedó muy sorprendido al comprobar que había dormido sin sobresaltos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De hecho, no recordaba el momento en que April se marchó de nuevo a la habitación, ni tampoco haberse quedado dormido. Más animado que ninguna otra mañana que pudiera recordar, se levantó de la butaca en la que había permanecido sentado durante horas y una mullida manta de lana cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo. Tampoco recordaba haberse tapado antes de caer en brazos del sueño. "¿Lo habría hecho April antes de marcharse a dormir ella también?", pensó Van para sí mismo.

El ryujin la buscó en la habitación y en el baño, pero no había ni rastro de la pelirroja. Imaginó que se había levantado antes que él y que estaría en la planta baja de la posada. Así que decidió asearse antes de bajar a buscarla. Deseaba ponerse en marcha lo más rápido posible.

Cuando hubo terminado se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo superior y bajó las escaleras. Los huéspedes del Gato Negro estaban reunidos en el salón común de la posada. Sobre las sillas y los bancos de la sala había todo tipo de personas: gentes de Vaedran, viajeros que sólo estaban de paso, comerciantes que iban a vender sus productos a otras ciudades y miembros de las tribus de hombres-bestias que poblaban la región de Arzas.

La numerosa concurrencia comía, charlaba, fumaba y bebía animadamente. Tan pronto como Van entró en el salón, se alzó un coro de voces para ofrecerle una cálida bienvenida. Las gentes que abarrotaban el Gato Negro no perdieron la oportunidad que se les presentaba de saludar al rey y éste tuvo que estrechar numerosas manos durante varios minutos, algunos incluso repitieron el saludo. Cuando la multitud se dispersó, Van descubrió que April estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea. Había cambiado el enorme y horrible suéter de la noche anterior por un jersey de lana azul y llevaba su capa de viaje negra abrochada el cuello, tapando las heridas que marcaban su piel. Miraba a Van con una sonrisa bailando en los labios y diversión en sus ojos verdes, como si le hiciera gracia la atención que el ryujin estaba recibiendo. Levantó la mano derecha y lo saludó desde el otro lado del salón. Van interpretó aquello como una señal de que podía acompañarla.

Él se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la única silla libre que había en la mesa.

– Buenos días majestad– saludó April con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días a ti también– contestó Van un poco confuso, no podía entender por qué ella parecía tan alegre. Así que se lo preguntó–. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta esta mañana?

– ¿No te parece motivo suficiente el hecho de que los dos seguimos con vida?– contestó April mientras daba un nuevo sorbo al líquido caliente de su tazón– Además, acabo de descubrir que en el Gato Negro tienen café– informó mientras sonreía aún más y levantaba la taza.

Van la miró mitad desconcertado, mitad divertido por su contagiosa alegría. Luego levantó la mano para llamar la atención del posadero, que iba de un lado a otro de la sala atendiendo a los huéspedes. Pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, McMardigan apareció segundos después, llevando a duras penas una enorme bandeja llena de platos que dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa, justo delante del ryujin.

– Buenos días majestad– saludó McMardigan con una profunda reverencia–. Espero que hayáis dormido bien esta noche.

– De maravilla, muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad– contestó Van. A espaldas del posadero, April hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por contener la risa. El ryujin tuvo que dejar de mirarla para poder concentrarse.

McMardigan, ajeno a todo aquello y concentrado en atender al rey, señaló la bandeja.

– Como no sabíamos que os gustaría, he traído un poco de todo.

Van le dio las gracias y, tratando de no parecer demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo, el posadero se alejó para permitirles desayunar con tranquilidad. El ryujin agarró los cubiertos con delicadeza y estaba a punto de empezar a comer cuando la voz de April le distrajo.

– Aún me sorprende el modo en que todos te tratan, como si fueras un héroe de guerra o algo así.

Van se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado. Empezó a comer para no tener que contestar esa afirmación. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien más importante que las personas que le rodeaban. De hecho, siendo honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera tendría que haberse convertido en rey. Pero el destino era caprichoso y allí estaba él, intentando llevar lo mejor posible el peso de la corona de Fanelia. Algo que nunca pidió pero que finalmente le fue concedido. Parece curioso que quizás los que son más apropiados para el poder son aquellos a quienes se les impone el liderazgo, que toman el control sólo porque es su deber, y se sorprenden al descubrir que lo llevan bien.

Algo así le había sucedido a Van. Pero había aceptado su destino mucho tiempo atrás.

Después de aquello, siguieron desayunando en completo silencio. El ryujin se sorprendió al notar que April le permitía comer con tranquilidad, sin agobiarle con aburridas preguntas o conversaciones superficiales e insípidas. Ella parecía disfrutar del silencio tanto como él.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, volvieron a la habitación para recoger sus cosas y marcharse lo más rápido posible. Cuando regresaron al salón común del Gato Negro, McMardigan les estaba esperando junto a la puerta.

– Vuestro caballo majestad– empezó el posadero– ha estado a buen cuidado en el establo toda la noche. Lo hemos ensillado y está listo para el camino– informó sin dejar de sonreír.

– Sois muy amable– dijo Van–. No olvidaremos todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

El rey sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsita de cuero llena hasta el borde, que tintineaba al moverse, y la dejó caer sobre las manos del posadero. April pensó que aquella bolsita debía estar repleta de monedas porque McMardigan los precedió hasta el establo sin dejar de hacer reverencias y sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día de su vida. El establo estaba situado en un patio adyacente al edificio de piedra que formaba la posada y que también daba a las cocinas, era una construcción de piedra con tejas granates y cercado de madera. En cada cobertizo había un caballo distinto. El del rey esperaba ya ensillado en el patio.

Los tres cruzaron el arco de piedra que formaba la entrada al patio y Van se dirigió a su caballo para acariciarlo con cariño.

– Si necesitáis otra montura para la señorita, podemos proporcionaros una majestad– dijo McMardigan.

El rey estaba a punto de contestarle que su caballo era perfectamente capaz de llevarles a los dos hasta la capital sin problemas cuando April habló.

– Eso no será necesario porque yo iré a pie.

El ryujin la miró sin comprender por qué se negaba a montar a caballo.

– No puedes ir andando hasta la capital– la contradijo con una sonrisa, como si le pareciera una idea completamente ridícula–. Te cansarías muy pronto y me harías avanzar más despacio.

– Pues ve tú delante y espérame en palacio– contestó April–. Pero no voy a montar en algo que es más grande que yo.

El caballo del rey giró la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja como si le hubieran molestado sus palabras.

– No te ofendas caballito– añadió ella mirándolo con recelo.

Y entonces Van se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. April tenía miedo.

– Te asustan los caballos, ¿no es así?– le preguntó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

– No, me gustan mucho los caballos– respondió mientras se acercaba para dar unas palmaditas en el lomo al enorme animal, queriendo demostrar que no le acobardaba lo más mínimo– Lo que me asusta es la posibilidad de caerme de la silla y abrirme la cabeza contra el suelo.

Van lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía que se estaba comportando de un modo grosero, sin embargo le resultaba muy divertido que ella tuviera miedo de montar a caballo y no de enfrentarse a tres hombres armados hasta los dientes.

– Tienes que subir al caballo… no vas a ir andando– dijo el ryujin para zanjar el tema.

April cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– No puedes obligarme.

– ¿Eso crees?– preguntó Van, sonriendo de un modo tan malévolo que le provocó a April un estremecimiento.

Se acercó a ella con rapidez para que no tuviera tiempo de percatarse de sus intenciones. La cogió de la cintura, por encima de la ropa, sorprendido por la tibieza de su cuerpo y la subió al caballo con delicadeza.

– ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estás completamente loco?– dijo April con fingida indignación cuando estuvo sobre el caballo. Se acomodó con sumo cuidado y cara de pánico en la silla.

– No tengas miedo– intentó tranquilizarla Van–. Yo iré delante y llevaré las riendas. No te pasará nada.

– Querrás decir que no me pasará nada bueno– corrigió ella–. Dios mío, apártame de este loco antes de que me mate.

Van soltó una carcajada, se puso los guantes y montó delante de April. Se despidió de McMardigan, espoleó la montura con firmeza y tiró de las riendas para empezar a avanzar. La pelirroja se aferró a su espalda con temor.

– Si aprecias en algo mi cordura, te suplico que no hagas correr a este pobre animal– le susurró April. El ryujin sonrió por su comentario.

La mayor parte de los habitantes de Vaedran se habían apretujado a lo largo del camino para verles partir. Los otros huéspedes de la posada estaban en las puertas o se asomaban a las ventanas del Gato Negro. Partieron bajo las miradas de la multitud que se inclinaba y saludaba al rey al pasar, seguidos de cerca por una escolta de alegres niños. Tomaron el camino principal para salir de la aldea y los niños quedaron atrás.

Siguieron avanzando por el camino cubierto de nieve, que torcía a la derecha rodeando la loma de la aldea y cruzaba el puente de piedra sobre el río Adra, llamado por los lugareños Lenrhün, y atravesaba la fértil llanura de Vaedran hasta morir en la encrucijada que unía el camino que les devolvería a la capital y la Gran Calzada que cruzaba Fanelia de Norte a Sur.

El sol se alzó frente a ellos, sobre las montañas, cuando tomaron el camino hacia el oeste. Dejaron atrás las llanuras bañadas por el río Adra y se internaron en el valle del Belagua. Mientras la niebla que se elevaba desde las tierras bajas comenzaba a disiparse, April pudo observar los bosques que crecían en lo más profundo del valle, junto a la ribera del río. Tuvo que reconocer que aquella era una vista maravillosa, nunca había estado en un sitio igual. Le iba a resultar muy difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo al paisaje urbano de Manhattan cuando regresara a la Luna Fantasma.

Cuando alcanzaron las faldas de los Montes del Teleno, el viento arreció y tuvieron que echarse las capuchas de las capas sobre la cabeza para hacer frente al frío. Pero el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado y les resultó sencillo atravesar las montañas y cruzar el paso de Cilicia. Aquella noche, durmieron al raso, protegidos por las paredes escarpadas de las montañas y abrigados con las frazadas que McMardigan les había prestado. Van encendió un fuego y se sentaron alrededor hasta que se quedaron dormidos bajo el cielo estrellado.

La mañana siguiente descubrió un cielo despejado y azul. El viento ya no soplaba y, después de una ardua negociación, April reconoció que cabalgar con Van no era tan peligroso como parecía al principio por lo que accedió, a regañadientes, a ir más deprisa. Eso les permitió cruzar lo que les quedaba de Montes del Teleno antes del mediodía.

Caía la tarde cuando atravesaron las murallas de la capital de Fanelia. Van estaba contento de haber regresado a casa con April sana y salva. Ella, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, también estaba feliz de volver. Pero no quería detenerse a pensar mucho en ello. Cruzaron la ciudad en dirección al palacio y, al cabo de unos minutos, se internaron en la fortaleza a toda velocidad ante la atónita mirada de los soldados que custodiaban el patio interior. Van hizo que el caballo se detuviera junto a las caballerizas de palacio y bajó de un salto de la montura. Luego, ayudó a April a desmontar también, cogiéndola de la cintura y dejándola suavemente en el suelo.

Van le quitó la montura a su caballo y lo acomodó en las caballerizas. Luego saludó a los mozos y a los soldados apostados en el exterior de la fortaleza. Juntos, Van y April se encaminaron hacia las grandes puertas de palacio a paso lento, disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer que hacía ondear los estandartes con el escudo de Fanelia en las almenas de la muralla. Acaban de traspasar el umbral cuando la comitiva de bienvenida les cortó el paso. Harold, Erik y Merle llegaban a la carrera por las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. Alguno de los sirvientes debía de haberles informado sobre el regreso de Van y se apresuraban a darles alcance.

Jadeando, el consejero del rey y el capitán de su guardia se detuvieron a pocos pasos de ellos sin dejar de sonreír aliviados. Merle, sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre Van gritando su nombre.

– Yo también me alegro de verte Merle– dijo el ryujin, atrapado en el estrangulador abrazo de su medio hermana.

– Nos alegramos mucho de que hayáis regresado. Estábamos muy preocupados, majestad– dijo Harold.

– Todos los demás soldados regresaron cuando comenzó la nevada pero no teníamos noticias de vos– corroboró Erik.

– ¡Eso!– exclamó Merle, soltándole por fin–. ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

– Lo siento mucho, Merle– se disculpó el rey, mirando a April que se había mantenido todo ese tiempo en un discreto segundo plano–. Pero la tormenta nos sorprendió y tuvimos que detenernos hasta que dejó de nevar.

Todos los presentes dirigieron, entonces, sus ojos hacia April que enrojeció bajo el intenso escrutinio. Las miradas de Erik, Harold y Merle se detuvieron en la herida de su mejilla, preguntando silenciosamente qué había sucedido. Van ya estaba pensando en cómo contarles lo ocurrido cuando Merle se separó de él para dirigirse hacia April. La pelirroja miró directamente a los ojos de la chica gato. Suponía que Merle estaría enfadada por haberse marchado de palacio de un modo tan repentino, así que se preparó mentalmente para la reprimenda que iba a recibir. Pero estaba completamente equivocada.

Merle se abalanzó sobre ella y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras empezaba a sollozar como una histérica. Incapaz de reaccionar ante el arrebato emocional de su amiga, April se limitó a corresponder su abrazo.

– No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás en tu vida– dijo Merle cuando fue capaz de calmarse un poco.

April se sintió inmensamente culpable por el estado de preocupación en el que había dejado a su amiga al huir de forma precipitada de la capital y se prometió a sí misma no volver a hacerle pasar nada parecido.

– No sabes cómo lo siento Merle. No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo.

La chica gato se separó de ella para mirarla a intensamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas hirieron a April más que la daga de aquellos hombres de ojos oscuros.

– Más te vale– dijo Merle algo enfadada.

Sin embargo, se abalanzó otra vez sobre April para abrazarla de nuevo con una intensidad renovada. Van las contempló sin pronunciar palabra. Después de muchos días de angustia y culpabilidad había conseguido arreglar el lío que había formado noches atrás. Se sentía contento y aliviado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– Bien Merle… ¿por qué no llevas a April a su habitación para que pueda descansar un poco? – dijo el ryujin. La chica gato se volvió hacia él sin querer soltar a la pelirroja–. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?– preguntó Merle.

– Tengo asuntos muy urgentes que tratar con Harold y Erik.

Merle asintió y, sonriendo como si lo sucedido durante los últimos días fuera sólo un mal recuerdo, acompañó a April escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Cuando las chicas se perdieron por el corredor superior, Van se giró hacia sus hombres de confianza.

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar– dijo simplemente, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de sus acompañantes que no dejaban de preguntarse qué era eso tan importante que quería contarles el rey.

 **…**

Cuando, minutos más tarde, Van, Harold y Erik estuvieron cómodamente sentados en el despacho del rey, el consejero fue el primero en romper el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que queríais tratar con nosotros majestad? – preguntó.

Van les contó apresuradamente lo que había sucedido desde que Erik y él se separaron en las planicies al sur del paso de Iso. Les explicó cómo había dado con April y cómo estuvo a punto de no llegar a tiempo de salvarla de aquellos hombres tan extraños. Cuando explicó que April estaba segura de haber visto antes a sus agresores en la Luna Fantasma Erik le interrumpió.

–Pero eso es imposible majestad, nada salvo un portal puede cruzar la brecha interdimensional.

– Y podemos estar seguros de que el portal que trajo aquí a la señorita April es el único que ha atravesado la brecha últimamente– corroboró Harold.

Van negó con la cabeza.

– April afirma que esos hombres la atacaron en su casa de la Luna Fantasma la noche que vino a Fanelia– comentó, acomodándose en su butaca–. La habrían matado en ese mismo momento de no ser porque el portal se abrió y la trajo hasta aquí.

Erik y Harold intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y preocupación.

– Pero, majestad– empezó Harold–. Si eso es cierto…

–Significa que han debido de encontrar otro modo de atravesar la brecha– concluyó el rey.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Erik volvió a hablar.

– ¿Averiguasteis lo que querían majestad? – preguntó.

– Es evidente que la querían a ella– contestó Van. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los ventanales que adornaban una de las paredes de su despacho–. Aunque no puedo comprender por qué.

– Entonces, hasta que averigüemos que es lo que quieren esos hombres de la señorita April permitidme sugerir, majestad, que le pongamos una protección especial a nuestra invitada– dijo Harold–. No podemos permitir que la señorita April vuelva a exponerse a un riesgo semejante.

El rey y su consejero miraron atentamente al capitán de la guardia.

– Os garantizo, majestad, que la señorita April no estará sola en ningún momento– aseguró con rapidez.

– Lo dejaremos en tus manos entonces Erik– dijo Van, el soldado se limitó a asentir con vigor.

El rey se dirigió entonces a su consejero. Se había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas a un plan en su cabeza y había llegado el momento de ponerlo en marcha.

– Hay algo que deseo tratar con el consejo, Harold– informó–. ¿Cuándo crees que podrías organizar una reunión?

El consejero sonrió.

–Dadme media hora.

 **…**

April se había duchado y cambiado de ropa y en esos momentos se encontraba sobre las mantas de su cama, con Merle, poniéndola al día de los últimos acontecimientos. Su amiga era una gran espectadora, jadeaba y contenía la respiración en el momento correcto del relato. Cuando la pelirroja terminó de contarle sus andanzas desde que salió de la capital, Merle le explicó el enorme operativo de búsqueda que Van había puesto en marcha para encontrarla y como ella misma se había encargado de recoger de nuevo toda su ropa para que cuando regresara no se encontrase la habitación revuelta.

Profundamente agradecida, April estaba a punto de volver a pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Ambas se quedaron calladas unos instantes.

– ¿Esperas a alguien?– quiso saber Merle, desconcertada.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se levantó a abril la puerta de la habitación. Al otro lado del umbral había un soldado, vestido con el uniforme rojo, negro y dorado de los caballeros de Fanelia.

– ¿La señorita April Ryan?– preguntó.

– Soy yo, ¿qué desea?– respondió April.

– El rey me envía a buscarla– dijo simplemente–. Quiere verla inmediatamente.

April le dirigió a Merle una mirada confundida. La chica gato se encogió de hombros, al parecer sabía tan poco como la pelirroja del tema.

– Será mejor que vayas– opinó Merle–. Debe ser algo urgente.

– De acuerdo– dijo April mirando de nuevo al soldado.

– Si sois tan amable de seguirme, mi señora.

April acompañó al soldado faneliano por los pasillos del palacio, hasta llegar a un amplio corredor del ala oeste que sólo tenía una gran puerta de doble hoja en una de las paredes, de la otra pendían cuadros de lo que April imaginó que serían antiguos reyes de Fanelia.

El hombre se detuvo frente a las puertas de madera maciza y oscura.

– El rey os está esperando dentro– fue todo lo que dijo.

Confundida, April agarró el dorado tirador y abrió. Entonces se quedó paralizada en el umbral. Porque aquello no era ni un despacho ni una habitación sino la sala más grande que April había visto en toda su vida. La madera pulida brillaba en los suelos y el techo como si fuera un espejo, reflejando las luces de la capital que entraban a raudales por las enormes cristaleras situadas en la pared que daba al exterior. Los candelabros dorados que reposaban en las paredes y las lámparas de cristal del techo iluminaban a la veintena de hombres que se encontraban sentados en las enormes butacas rojas alrededor de la alargada mesa que había en el centro de la estancia. El rey estaba sentado en una butaca de incrustaciones doradas con forma de trono en la cabecera de la mesa. A su derecha, Harold sonreía tímidamente en su dirección desde el otro lado de la estancia.

"Estoy en la cámara del Consejo", pensó April para sus adentros. Aquello tenía que ser un error, ¿para qué demonios la habían traído a ella a una reunión del Consejo?

– ¡Estupendo!– exclamó Harold– Ya podemos empezar, tome asiento señorita April– dijo señalando la butaca vacía que tenía a su lado.

Completamente desconcertada la pelirroja cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el asiento que Harold le había indicado. Avanzó por el amplio espacio entre las enormes cristaleras y las butacas del Consejo. Le pareció un camino larguísimo. La sala no se acababa nunca, por mucho que ella caminaba hacia la cabecera de la mesa. Notaba los ojos de los miembros del Consejo fijos en ella, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Se sintió incómoda y nerviosa bajo el intenso escrutinio de las personas más poderosas de Fanelia. Pero ella era fuerte y valiente, 48 horas antes un loco había intentado cortarle la cara. Sentarse en una silla no era nada comparado con aquello. Así que alzó la cabeza y cruzó lo que le quedaba de sala con seguridad y paso firme.

Cuando alcanzó la cabecera de la mesa, se sentó junto a Harold en completo silencio. Todo el mundo continuaba mirándola, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Van se puso entonces de pie y todos los ojos se clavaron en él. Después comenzó a hablar y, cuando lo hizo, April supo que ya no era el hombre con el que ella había estado bromeando por la mañana acerca de la velocidad a la que debían cabalgar. En ese momento era el rey de Fanelia y estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

– Me gustaría pediros disculpas a todos por haber convocado esta sesión del Consejo con tan poca antelación– dijo con su voz cargada de autoridad–. Pero tengo que tratar un asunto muy importante con todos vosotros.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que el rey continuara. April sólo podía preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

– He de anunciar a este Consejo que, contra todo pronóstico, hemos conseguido poner en marcha la tecnología de Zaibach.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron la sala con la potencia de un ciclón y desencadenaron una oleada de murmullos entre los consejeros. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo mientras el asombro y la incredulidad recorrían el Consejo, hasta que uno de aquellos hombres se levantó de su asiento y pidió la palabra. Se apoyaba en un bastón para mantener el equilibrio y llevaba una túnica roja con el emblema de Fanelia colgando del pecho (como todos los demás miembros del Consejo), su rostro lo surcaban las arrugas y su cabello, veteado por las canas, era ya más blanco que negro.

– Adelante Aro– dijo el rey y volvió a sentarse.

Aquel consejero parecía el portavoz, el hombre más anciano de todos los de la sala, a quien los demás escuchaban. April tuvo el presentimiento, nada más fijarse en él, de que no iba a caerle bien. Entonces habló y ella pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

– El Consejo os felicita majestad– su voz grave y autoritaria llenó la estancia. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada, pensó la pelirroja–. Estamos en una posición inmejorable para vender la tecnología de Zaibach a otras naciones ahora que podemos hacerla funcionar.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. Van suspiró pesadamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harold. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, otra vez la idea de vender sobre la mesa. Por su parte, April no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿cómo iban a vender algo tan valioso cuando acaban de empezar a analizar esa tecnología? Se acercó todo lo que pudo a Harold y le susurró sus dudas.

– No pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad?– preguntó con un hilo de voz, para que nadie más escuchara sus palabras–. No cuando la tecnología está aún en fase de desarrollo.

Harold la miró con cara de amargura.

– Aro lleva años presionando al rey para vender. Su majestad ha retrasado el momento todo lo posible, pero no creo que esta vez pueda hacer mucho.

April bufó indignada. Aquello era la mayor estupidez que había oído en su vida. ¿A qué imbécil se le podía ocurrir entregar a otro país una tecnología como esa? Aquello sería la gallina de los huevos de oro en la Luna Fantasma, pensó la pelirroja con tristeza. Había creído que tendría más tiempo para analizar al detalle la tecnología de Folken y que podría, con un poco de ayuda, empezar a reproducirla. Pero esa idea acababa de esfumarse ante las ansias de riqueza de aquel hombre. Tan sólo podría contemplar impotente como el Consejo cometía un descomunal error sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todos los consejeros, excepto Harold, comenzaron a trazar un plan de comercio con las naciones que pudieran estar más interesadas en la tecnología de Zaibach.

– Si vendemos ahora– continuó Aro–. Obtendremos un mayor beneficio ya que conocemos el modo de hacerla funcionar, majestad. El momento ha llegado. No hay ningún otro modo de asegurar más ganancias para Fanelia que vender ahora.

April se revolvía impotente en su asiento y cuando escuchó las palabras de Aro, no pudo contenerse más tiempo.

– Eso no es cierto–. Su voz se extendió por la estancia y todos se giraron para mirarla. Aunque a ella no le importó.

Sabía que no tenía voto en aquella cuestión, sabía que debía permanecer en silencio mientras esos hombres tomaban las decisiones importantes. Pero no podía permitir que aquel idiota le hiciera creer a todo el mundo que el suyo era el único plan viable. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados porque ese no era su estilo. Durante un segundo, discutió consigo misma. Una parte de su cerebro le pedía que continuara, la otra no dejaba de repetirle que el rey se iba a enfadar mucho por lo que estaba haciendo. Calmó su conciencia pensando que si Van quería que se mantuviera al margen no debería haberla llamado. La voz del consejero detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos.

– Me temo que no la comprendo, mi señora– contestó Aro en cuando logró sobreponerse a la sorpresa que le había causado su intervención.

– Es muy sencillo– dijo April, pronunciando cada palabra con calma–. He dicho que no es cierto.

Aro la miró con el desprecio pintado en la cara. No podía creerse que una mujer se atreviera a hablarle de ese modo al miembro más antiguo del Consejo de Fanelia.

– ¿Me estáis llamando mentiroso?– la ira impregnaba sus palabras y los murmullos se extendieron de nuevo entre los presentes. April pensó que no debía estar acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria, y menos una mujer. Pero aquello no consiguió alterarla en lo más mínimo. Se había enfrentado muchas veces a idiotas machistas que se creían mejores que ella por el mero hecho de ser hombres.

– Por supuesto que no, mi señor– contestó ella cínicamente–. Tan sólo he dicho que estáis equivocado.

Aro golpeó la mesa de madera con la palma de la mano. El impacto resonó en la estancia y todos los murmullos se detuvieron de golpe.

– ¿Y quién sois vos para opinar ante el Consejo de Fanelia?– preguntó Aro. Ya no se esforzaba en ocultar el desprecio que sentía hacia ella.

April se levantó de su asiento, sin dejar de mirar al consejero. Firme, serena, imperturbable. El fuego ardía en sus ojos verdes como ocurría cada vez que defendía algo que le apasionaba. Cuando habló de nuevo, segura y sin miedo, su voz rompió el silencio.

– La persona que ha conseguido poner en marcha la tecnología de Zaibach.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo Escafans!**

Aquí os traigo el capítulo de esta semana, le estoy cogiendo el gusto a escribir capítulos más largos cada vez. Pero no me quejo, mientras la inspiración continúe por mi no hay problema.

En fin, la cosa se pone interesante como os prometí. Ya veis que Aro es el gran enemigo del progreso en el Consejo de Fanelia y que April va a tener que pelear mucho con él para poder salvar la tecnología de Folken de sus garras. Ya veremos si lo consigue al final.

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Se que quiero dedicar especialmente a mis lectores mexicanos por lo mal que lo han pasado en la última semana con el tiempo. Espero que todos estén bien y que nos sigamos leyendo cada semana.

No me quiero despedir sin antes mencionar a mis chicas: **Alice Cullen, 7, Annima90, MacrossLive, Ana, Diana y todos los anónimos.** Gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en dejarme un review, vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mi. Gracias por estar ahí.

Miles de gracias por leerme cada semana.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	10. Pandora

_**Recomendación musical: Tribe Society - Kings.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Pandora.**_

El tenso silencio que siguió a las palabras de April fue roto por los hombres que se sentaban entorno a la mesa del Consejo de Fanelia, cuando comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo. La sorpresa se reflejaba en sus expresiones mientras la incredulidad teñía los murmullos que recorrían la sala.

Van estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Aunque viviera cien mil años jamás podría olvidar las caras de sus consejeros. El ryujin intercambió una mirada de asombro con Harold, que sentado a la derecha del rey, observaba con admiración a la mujer de la Luna Fantasma. Pero no podía evitarlo pues, en toda su larga vida, Harold nunca había visto a alguien plantarle cara a Aro de ese modo. Todos en Fanelia le respetaban por ser el miembro más longevo del Consejo y también el portavoz. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirle, aunque sus planteamientos y sugerencias fueran incorrectos, porque temían el poder que Aro ostentaba. Pero April no tenía miedo de decirle que se equivocaba.

"Esta chica tiene agallas", pensó Harold para sí mismo y sonrió internamente. Quizás April era la chispa que necesitaba Fanelia para dejar atrás los días oscuros y empezar de nuevo en tiempos de paz. Tal vez ella podía ayudarles a olvidar las limitaciones que la tradición imponía y mirar hacia el futuro.

Pero no todos los miembros del Consejo pensaban como él. Aro, que seguía de pie, miraba a April como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, como si considerara una ofensa el mero hecho de que ella se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra.

– ¡Eso es imposible!– exclamó indignado.

April sonrió con ironía. Le hacía gracia que aquel hombre la creyera incapaz de hacer algo así. Iba a demostrarle que la estaba subestimando.

– ¿Me estáis llamando mentirosa?– preguntó cínicamente, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

Los murmullos se detuvieron en ese instante. Todos fueron conscientes de que ella había elegido las mismas palabras que Aro había pronunciado minutos atrás. Van y Harold la miraron sorprendidos. No le hacía falta gritar para defender su postura, le bastaba utilizar su ingenio para dejar en ridículo los argumentos de Aro, uno a uno. El rey notó que muchos consejeros empezaban a mirarla con interés.

– Ninguna mujer puede llevar a cabo un logro como ese– dijo Aro con un tono altivo y arrogante, cuando fue capaz de recuperarse del golpe que acababa de recibir.

April lo miró con repugnancia. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle que era un imbécil y un machista, pero imaginaba que aquel hombre era un respetable miembro del Consejo y no le apetecía ser acusada de desobediencia. Prefería ser diplomática y patearle el trasero en su propio terreno.

– Desconozco lo que las mujeres de Fanelia pueden o no pueden hacer. Pero allí de dónde vengo, las mujeres hacemos cosas como ésta continuamente– contestó con tranquilidad, sin dejarse intimidar. Quería demostrarle a aquel hombre que ella no era una de esas mujeres sin cerebro que se pasaban el día admirando su belleza ante un espejo. Ella trabajaba durante horas cada día para salir adelante por sí misma. Y no pensaba permitir que nadie la insultara de ese modo.

– Si sigue así, majestad– dijo Harold acercándose todo lo posible al rey, para que nadie más escuchara sus palabras–. Tendréis que traerla a todas las reuniones del Consejo.

Van sonrió con ganas. Estaba de acuerdo. April era brillante y no temía decir lo que pensaba.

– De hecho– continuó Aro haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la pelirroja–. Ni siquiera deberíais estar en esta sala. Sólo el rey y los consejeros están autorizados a presenciar una reunión del Consejo de Fanelia y ya que no sois ni lo uno ni lo otro os sugiero que os marchéis.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida por la autoritaria voz de Van, que salió en su defensa haciendo uso de su potestad como rey.

– ¡Basta Aro!– dijo y consiguió que todos se callaran inmediatamente–. Permitidme que os recuerde que la señorita Ryan es mi invitada, agradecería que fuera tratada como tal por este consejo.

La pelirroja miró al ryujin a los ojos y se sonrojó un poco cuando él le sonrió para infundirle ánimo. Suspiró de alivio internamente al comprobar que no parecía enfadado por su intervención. Aro, por su parte, asintió lentamente, como si le resultara completamente ofensivo que alguien le pidiera que mostrara más respeto ante una mujer tan insolente, y se sentó de nuevo en su butaca con cara de sentirse completamente deshonrado. El resto de consejeros bajó la cabeza, ante las palabras de Van.

– Además– continuó el rey–. No deberíais desconfiar de sus palabras. Yo mismo he visto sus progresos. Os está diciendo la verdad, ella ha sido la única que ha podido poner en marcha la tecnología de Zaibach.

Los consejeros empezaron a murmurar, esta vez con admiración. April, aún de pie, intentó no parecer demasiado orgullosa de sí misma. Le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que uno de sus proyectos triunfaba, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante la atención que recibía. Su trabajo era esforzarse por desarrollar tecnología que dejara boquiabiertos a los jefazos del Pentágono, pero odiaba las alabanzas vacías de quienes no movían un solo dedo a menos que hubiera un periodista para inmortalizar el momento.

– Eh… ¿Señorita Ryan? – preguntó tímidamente uno de los consejeros, sentado casi al final de la mesa. Tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros y parecía el más joven de toda la sala, sin contar al rey–. Antes habéis dicho que existe un modo de obtener mayores beneficios con la tecnología de Zaibach que venderla a otro país. ¿Cuál… sería ese método?

April miró a Van, pidiéndole permiso para contestar. Creía que ya se había saltado bastante las reglas, no le convenía tentar más a la suerte. Pero el ryujin asintió, con una sonrisa torcida, como si le hiciera gracia que necesitara su consentimiento para algo. Ella giró el rostro y enfocó su mirada en el consejero que le había preguntado, meditando su respuesta.

– Es cierto que si decidís vender ahora podríais obtener una gran cantidad de dinero–respondió con sinceridad. Aro sonrió con satisfacción, ella decidió ignorarlo– Sin embargo, no estaríais pensando a largo plazo. Desaprovecharíais la oportunidad de ser la única potencia que controle, produzca y distribuya la tecnología de Zaibach– Los consejeros intercambiaron miradas de fascinación. Harold y Van la observaban fijamente, con interés. April estaba nerviosa, como cada vez que defendía un proyecto ante los jefazos de Washington, respiró hondo para calmarse y continuó–. Pero si decidís no vender, podréis estudiar y analizar la tecnología de Zaibach a fondo. Eso os permitiría conocerla, desarrollarla y producirla en serie. Después, podréis venderla a las demás naciones pero sólo Fanelia sabría cómo funciona y cómo ponerla en marcha. Cada vez que un país quisiera comprar la tecnología de Zaibach tendría que acudir a Fanelia, cada vez que una máquina se estropee tendrían que acudir a un ingeniero de Fanelia para que la repare o adquirir una nueva. Todo el dinero se quedaría aquí, ganaríais una fortuna.

– Como la Tribu de Hispano– susurró Van con la voz teñida de asombro.

April asintió y, después, recorrió la mesa con la mirada, salvo Aro, todos los consejeros parecían haber sido seducidos por las ventajas de su plan. La pelirroja decidió asestarles el golpe final.

– Y no sólo eso. Imaginad cuántas familias podrían trabajar en este proyecto. Traeríais riqueza y progreso a vuestro país. Y un legado del que podrán vivir las generaciones venideras.

Lo había hecho. Había expuesto su idea y sembrado la semilla de la duda entre los miembros del Consejo. Ahora les tocaba a ellos tomar la decisión final. April se sentó despacio, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado por los nervios. Aunque se le daba bastante bien, odiaba hablar en público. Harold extendió la mano disimuladamente y le apretó el brazo de forma cariñosa, como si quisiera transmitirle su apoyo, como si quisiera decirle que lo había hecho muy bien. Ella quiso creer que había conseguido convencerles con sus palabras. La pelirroja sabía que el suyo era el mejor plan disponible, pero también intuía el peso que la opinión de Aro tenía sobre los demás consejeros.

Aro se levantó de nuevo y, mirando a la pelirroja con aversión, soltó un larguísimo y aburridísimo discurso sobre los problemas que les traería el plan de April si lo llevaban a cabo. Para él acarreaba demasiado trabajo, demasiado esfuerzo. En su opinión, era mejor vender en ese momento, ahorrarse todo aquello y embolsarse la enorme cantidad de dinero que otros países estarían dispuestos a pagar por la tecnología de Zaibach. La pelirroja luchó para no bostezar. Cuando hubo terminado, Aro tomó asiento de nuevo y apoyó las manos en el regazo despreocupadamente. April supo, por su cara de satisfacción, que estaba completamente seguro de que ganaría aquella batalla. Después de todo, tenía al Consejo bajo control.

El silencio se extendió por la estancia como una plaga contagiosa. Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron entonces hacia Van. El rey tenía la última palabra en aquella cuestión.

El ryujin apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó las manos frente al rostro. Estaba gratamente sorprendido. Sin la intervención de April habría tenido que batallar durante horas para convencer al Consejo. Sin embargo, gracias a ella, los tenía exactamente donde quería. Porque él no deseaba vender, aquella tecnología era el último regalo de su hermano y Van pretendía convertirla en el buque insignia de Fanelia. Antes, no podía ni siquiera plantearse esa posibilidad. Pero April había cambiado aquella triste realidad poniendo en marcha, inexplicablemente, la tecnología de Zaibach. Y ahora le servía en bandeja un proyecto extraordinario. En realidad, pensaba Van, la pelirroja no había hecho más que darle satisfacciones desde que apareció cubierta de barro en mitad del bosque. Estaba en deuda con ella.

Van supo entonces que si ella había podido hacer realidad lo que todos creían imposible, también sería capaz de poner en marcha el plan que había propuesto. April le estaba haciendo un regalo de incalculable valor y él pensaba aprovecharlo. Ya se había equivocado en una ocasión y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez confiaría en ella.

Intercambió una mirada con Harold y el ryujin comprendió que su consejero había llegado a la misma conclusión. Se levantó con lentitud de la butaca en la que había permanecido sentado desde que puso un pie en la sala del Consejo y se dirigió a sus consejeros con calma y autoridad.

– Os agradezco a todos vuestras palabras. Sé que veláis por el interés de Fanelia, tanto como yo– dijo–. Mi deseo ha sido siempre reconstruir Fanelia y empujarla a crecer convertida en la gran nación que sabemos que es. Por ello, solicito ante el Consejo llevar a cabo el plan propuesto por la señorita April.

Muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Harold sonrió satisfecho, April suspiró de alivio, algunos consejeros aplaudieron o alabaron la petición del rey. Sin embargo, la cara de Aro era un poema. Si la indignación y la ira pudieran medirse, las de Aro se saldrían de la órbita del planeta.

– Pido al Consejo que exprese su veredicto sobre esta cuestión– reclamó Van sentándose de nuevo. Aunque el rey tenía la última palabra en un Consejo, el ryujin había intentado, desde que se convirtió en rey, hacer partícipes a los consejeros de todas sus decisiones.

Todos a una, los consejeros levantaron la mano. Todos, excepto Aro, que permaneció en su butaca con las manos en el regazo. El odio que destilaba su mirada parecía solidificarse en la oscuridad que desprendían sus ojos al mirar a April. Pero a la pelirroja no le importaba, en absoluto. El corazón le latía nervioso y acelerado dentro del pecho, porque el Consejo había tomado la mejor decisión posible y no porque ella hubiera sugerido aquella idea. No estaba defendiendo su orgullo sino el interés de Fanelia.

– Está decidido, entonces– confirmó Van con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Nunca le había costado tan poco convencer al Consejo. Estaba eufórico y estupefacto, todo al mismo tiempo.

– Si eso es todo, majestad– dijo Harold–. Creo que podemos poner punto y final a la reunión. Se está haciendo tarde.

El ryujin dio su permiso para dar por finalizado el Consejo. Sus miembros se pusieron en pie y se inclinaron ante el rey de Fanelia. Luego, comenzaron a salir ordenadamente, comentado entre ellos las novedades de aquella tertulia tan inesperada. Parecían encantados con el resultado de la reunión.

Sólo Van, Harold y April permanecieron en sus asientos. Cuando el último de los consejeros abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la pelirroja se permitió soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones debido a los nervios. Se sentía bien por haber conseguido devolverle a Fanelia una parte de lo que Van y Merle le habían dado a ella.

Harold, se giró hacia la pelirroja desde su posición a la derecha del rey, con una sonrisa afectuosa adornándole el rostro.

– Felicidades– elogió el consejero–. Habéis conseguido lo que parecía imposible, señorita Ryan, vencer a Aro usando sus propias armas.

Ella sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras. Aunque en el fondo, se alegraba de haberle pateado el trasero a alguien tan misógino, déspota y narcisista. Luego, April dirigió su mirada hacia la cabecera de la mesa, hacia el rey de Fanelia. Sabía que la suya era la única opinión que importaba y esperaba, de corazón, no haberle molestado o enfadado. Ella le observó atentamente. Van aparentaba estar relajado y tranquilo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su asiento con actitud despreocupada. No parecía enfadado, pero acababan de empezar a llevarse bien y la pelirroja no quería volver al punto de partida.

– Siento si te he causado problemas con mi intervención– dijo afligida, a modo de disculpa–. A veces no sé cuándo callarme.

Van la miró confundido. No entendía por qué se estaba disculpando si había conseguido, en menos de dos horas, meterse al Consejo en el bolsillo. No había conocido a alguien tan extraño en su vida.

– No tenéis de que disculparos, señorita April– contestó Harold por los dos–. No echéis a perder el regalo tan extraordinario que nos habéis entregado por sentiros culpable.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, un poco más animada. Era una mujer de ciencia a la que no le gustaba demasiado la política. Se sentía cómoda rodeada de máquinas, en su laboratorio. Una reunión del Consejo de Fanelia no era su terrero, estaba jugando lejos de su zona de confort. Además, tampoco conocía las costumbres de Fanelia. Tenía miedo de causar problemas en lugar de solucionarlos.

Van se levantó de su asiento y los demás lo imitaron. Se dirigieron juntos hacia la salida y antes de llegar a la puerta, el ryujin se detuvo. Se giró lentamente para observar a April.

– Espero que después de todo lo que has dicho, tengas un plan– dijo, intentando parecer severo, pero fracasando estrepitosamente. Después de todo, la reunión había ido muy bien.

April miró al ryujin intensamente. El fuego que ardía de nuevo en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes entibió el ambiente entre ambos, más rápido que la mejor de las chimeneas.

– Podéis estar tranquilo majestad– contestó con la sombra de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios–. Yo siempre tengo un plan.

– Entonces nos reuniremos de nuevo, mañana a primera hora en mi despacho. Y podremos conocer los detalles de tu plan… April– contestó Van. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, con aquella voz tan profunda y autoritaria. Y, a juicio de April, sonaba bastante bien.

…

Después de cenar, April se fue directa a su habitación. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar en cómo poner en marcha el plan que se le había ocurrido durante la reunión del Consejo de Fanelia. Van y Harold habían confiado en ella y, en ese momento, la pelirroja sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad.

Aquel era, probablemente, el trabajo más importante de su vida y debía hacerlo bien. Siempre se exigía el ciento veinte por ciento en cada proyecto, pero esta vez debía pedirse a sí misma un esfuerzo aún mayor. No sólo el rey estaría pendiente de sus progresos sino también Aro. Fracasar no era una opción. Rendirse tampoco. Ese era su trabajo y podía hacerlo mejor que nadie. Sólo tenía que ponerse en marcha y todo iría bien.

Se quitó los vaqueros, las botas y el jersey en un par de minutos y los cambió por aquel camisón blanco que Merle le había prestado la primera noche que pasó en Fanelia. A pesar de que tenía aversión por los vestidos, se había acostumbrado a aquel pijama tan especial y no se lo había devuelto. Era un poco provocador para su gusto pero tampoco pensaba llevarlo puesto delante de testigos, así que tampoco importaba demasiado.

Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó frente al tocador de madera maciza que adornaba su habitación. A través de los grandes ventanales pudo ver las luces de la ciudad y más allá, sobre las copas de los árboles y las cimas nevadas de los Montes del Teleno, la Luna Fantasma brillaba intensamente en el cielo estrellado. La vista le arrancó un suspiro y se entristeció al pensar que si estuviera en Manhattan tendría un equipo de ingenieros a su disposición para llevar a cabo un proyecto de tal envergadura. Pero en Fanelia no había una sola persona que pudiera ayudarla con el plan que estaba a punto de poner en marcha. Tendría que hacerlo sola y eso iba a retrasarla y a añadir dificultad a la ya de por si complicada tarea que tenía entre manos.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Si los ingenieros fanelianos no estaban acostumbrados a la tecnología moderna, ella les ayudaría a entrar de lleno en el siglo XXI. Abrió el cajón del tocador y sacó papel, tinta y pluma. Una de aquellas ideas descabelladas que se le ocurrían cuando estaba en problemas acababa de tomar forma en su cerebro. Tenía que aprovechar aquel momento de inspiración.

Cogió la pluma y empezó a escribir mucho más animada. Anotaba y trazaba líneas y dibujos sobre el papel a toda velocidad. Normalmente, mostraba el primer informe de un proyecto a través de presentaciones visuales, generalmente en una sala de juntas. Pero dudaba mucho que en Fanelia alguien, además de ella, supiese lo que era un PowerPoint.

No se detuvo ni se levantó en toda la noche. Tampoco pudo dormir. Permaneció sentada frente al tocador, dando forma a su nuevo proyecto hora tras hora, papel tras papel, mientras las llamas que caldeaban la habitación se extinguían en la chimenea.

La luz del amanecer dio paso a una pálida y fría mañana invernal. Lentamente, los débiles rayos del sol se abrieron paso por la fachada del castillo hasta entrar por las ventanas de la habitación. April siguió sentada en la misma posición, ocupada en su tarea, incluso cuando Merle llamó a su puerta para ir juntas a desayunar. La pelirroja apenas fue consciente de su presencia, absorta en su pequeña montaña de papeles. Masculló unas cuantas palabras de disculpa y le pidió que la esperara en el comedor. Merle obedeció, sin dejar de quejarse y pensando que su pelirroja amiga se había vuelto completamente loca.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, April soltó la pluma sobre el tocador. Por fin había terminado. Estiró, lentamente, los brazos sobre la cabeza para aliviar la rigidez de sus músculos y se puso de pie. Con tranquilidad, se acercó a la ventana para observar los destellos que provocaban los primeros rayos del sol sobre las cumbres nevadas. Acababa de vaciar completamente su cuerpo y su alma en los papeles que descansaban sobre el tocador, línea a línea. Abrió la ventana para dejar pasar la brisa del amanecer que le despeinó el pelo con un helado soplo de viento. Se sentía en paz consigo misma y con el mundo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de la hora que era y su tranquilidad se esfumó. Iba a llegar tarde. Salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño, forcejeando con el camisón de seda. Acabó quitándoselo por la cabeza debido a las prisas y lo arrojó sobre la cama sin miramientos.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pensó enfadada consigo misma mientras cogía el peine y lo pasaba a toda velocidad por su larga cabellera pelirroja, era incapaz de parar una vez que se obsesionaba con algo. No le importaba la hora, no le importaba comer o dormir. Y en ese momento, supo que no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión que tenía a primera hora de la mañana a menos que se saltara el desayuno. Hacer esperar al mismísimo rey de Fanelia no era, precisamente, la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, deberías dejar de comportarte como una adicta al trabajo por una vez en tu vida, susurró una voz desde lo más profundo de su cerebro. Pero April la ignoró, como siempre. Y siguió cepillándose el pelo…

Cuando terminó de asearse, metió las piernas en unos vaqueros limpios y se pasó un jersey de cuello alto (para ocultar sus heridas lo máximo posible) por la cabeza. Resoplando para apartarse el pelo de la cara se puso las botas, metió los papeles en su mochila negra, se la colgó al hombro y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Atravesó los corredores de palacio lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas. Si su madre pudiera verla, llevando unos vaqueros a los que Hitomi les prendería fuego y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, habría sufrido un colapso. Con la de veces que habían discutido cuando April se negó a entrar en el club de atletismo durante el instituto. Sonriendo, al recordar su infancia en Japón, siguió corriendo en dirección al despacho del rey.

Recorrió a la carrera el interminable laberinto de pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al corredor principal del ala este. Una vez allí patinó hasta detenerse frente a las puertas de madera que daban acceso a las estancias reales. Vaciló, con la mano extendida para agarrar el pomo, pero no se atrevió a entrar.

Nunca había puesto un pie en el área del palacio reservada a la Familia Real. Sabía que la habitación de Merle estaba en aquella zona y también el despacho y los aposentos del rey. Pero jamás había traspasado aquellas puertas. Tenía la sensación de que no debía estar allí. Ella sólo era una analista del gobierno que trabajaba desarrollando tecnología con una rutina tranquila y pacífica, ¿en qué momento había pasado de estar rodeada de máquinas a codearse con reyes y consejeros?, ¿cuándo había perdido el control de su vida de ese modo?

Aquel pensamiento le provocó un ramalazo de pánico. ¿Y si lo hacía todo mal? ¿Y si Van confiaba en ella y no era capaz de conseguirlo? A pesar de que llegaba tarde, se alejó de la puerta. Le temblaban las manos y sabía que debía tranquilizarse antes de poder seguir adelante. La responsabilidad y el deber pesaban sobre ella como una losa que no se sentía capaz de sostener en aquel momento. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa antes de presentar un proyecto.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a fin de calmarse. La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por las ventanas que adornaban el corredor, a través de ellas April pudo ver la ciudad extenderse en todas direcciones ante sus ojos. Imaginó que cientos de personas abarrotarían las calles a esas horas del día, dirigiéndose a sus quehaceres. ¿Cuántas de aquellas personas habrían quedado marcadas por el horror de la guerra? ¿Cuántas viudas o huérfanos habría en Fanelia desde entonces? ¿Cuántos habrían perdido una madre, un padre, un hermano o un hijo?

Fanelia y su gente habían luchado duramente para renacer de sus cenizas. Personas sin rostro que habían dado su vida por salir adelante en esa historia interminable que es el destino. Y ella estaba allí plantada. Asustada y cabizbaja. Preocupada por si sus planes no tenían éxito. Se avergonzaba internamente del momento de debilidad que sufría. Jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella.

Sacudió con furia la cabeza, se estaba comportando como una estúpida. No pensaba rendirse antes de empezar. Ella sabía que su plan era bueno y que iba a funcionar. Su proyecto traería prosperidad y permitiría ayudar a mucha gente. Ese era su trabajo, lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo. No había motivos para tener miedo. O tal vez sí. Pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse en mitad de un pasillo hasta que sus problemas desaparecieran por arte de magia.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces para calmar sus nervios. Hacía cosas como esa continuamente en la Luna Fantasma. No es malo tener miedo, lo malo es permitir que el miedo domine tu vida, se recordó. Y ella debía enfrentarse a sus miedos y sobreponerse. Si su madre y las gentes de Fanelia pudieron sobrevivir a una guerra, ella podría llevar a cabo su proyecto. Debía ser fuerte y trabajar duro, no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Honraría el legado de su madre y le devolvería a Van el favor de haberla acogido y salvado cuando más lo necesitaba. Aquella debía ser su misión y, tal vez, si la completaba podría volver a Manhattan.

"Todo va a salir bien", se dijo para infundirse valor.

Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente contra las costillas. Llegaba tarde y la estaban esperando.

…

Erik, de pie junto a la puerta, custodiaba aquella mañana el despacho del rey de Fanelia. Le sonrió afectuosamente cuando la escuchó aproximarse.

– Buenos días mi señora– saludó, vestido con el uniforme rojo y negro que llevaban todos los soldados de Fanelia y la capa dorada de la guardia real–. Te están esperando.

Ella asintió, con un nudo en el estómago y utilizó los nudillos para llamar a la puerta. La voz de Van le llegó desde el otro lado, fuerte y clara.

– Adelante.

April dejó de lado sus nervios y sus dudas al abrir la puerta. Entonces, el despacho del rey le dio la bienvenida con su calidez. Era una estancia enorme, de altos techos, y un descomunal ventanal justo detrás del gran escritorio de caoba que presidía la estancia, con dos butacas frente a él para los invitados. Las cortinas de color carmesí, estaban corridas para dejar pasar la luz y hacían juego con la alfombra que adornaba la zona de reunión. Los suelos eran de madera pulida y de las paredes pendían varios cuadros que representaban paisajes de la capital y sus alrededores. Había una zona de descanso, a la izquierda de la entrada, con una mesa de café y varios sillones mullidos. La bandera roja y dorada de Fanelia dominaba la habitación desde su lugar en un rincón.

Van estaba sentado tras el escritorio, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, y Harold en una de las butacas frente a él. Ambos interrumpieron la conversación que mantenían para mirarla en cuanto atravesó el umbral.

– Bienvenida señorita April– dijo Harold de un modo afectuoso–. Tome asiento por favor.

April intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero no pudo. Sentía los músculos de la cara congelados, como si fueran incapaces de recordar como sonreír.

– Siento el retraso– se disculpó contrariada–. Estaba terminando unos documentos y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Van, recordando su conversación en el Gato Negro sobre la obsesión de April con el trabajo, se echó a reír aligerando la opresión que la pelirroja sentía en el estómago.

– Lo imaginaba– dijo el ryujin con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes. April nunca lo había visto de tan buen humor y no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Aunque notaba su rostro tenso y la sonrisa forzada.

Harold los miró sin entender de qué se reían.

– ¿Me he perdido algo?– preguntó a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el entusiasmo. Él tampoco había visto al rey tan contento en ocho años.

– No es nada– dijo Van, haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto–. Sólo una pequeña broma personal.

– A mi costa, por supuesto– aclaró la pelirroja un poco más animada, mientras se quitaba la mochila y se acomodaba en la butaca, al lado del consejero del rey.

– No sabía que erais un bromista, majestad– dijo Harold sorprendido–. Pero centrémonos de una vez en el asunto que nos ha reunido aquí, no hagamos perder el tiempo a la señorita April.

La pelirroja respiró hondo, había llegado el momento. Cogió la mochila y sacó con cuidado los papeles en los que había trabajado toda la noche. Se levantó y los dejó sobre la mesa respetuosamente, como si fueran el objeto más valioso del mundo. Luego, volvió a sentarse, permitiendo que Van y Harold se aproximaran para verlos más de cerca. April contuvo el aliento mientras los dos hombres leían detenidamente su trabajo, esperando superar aquella prueba de fuego.

Por su parte, el rey y su consejero observaban, asombrados, los dibujos y descripciones del proyecto. Cada fase estaba minuciosamente pensada y analizada. April no se había dejado nada en el tintero. Aquello era increíble, ninguno de los dos había visto algo así antes.

Nadie hablaba y April empezó a preguntarse si estarían entendiendo sus anotaciones. Decidió intervenir para aclarar un poco las cosas.

– Como podéis ver– dijo, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus nervios–, mi idea es dividir el proyecto en tres grandes fases. La primera, lógicamente, es analizar minuciosamente la tecnología de Zaibach porque hay muchísimos aparatos en ese hangar que ni siquiera están montados. Necesitaríamos tiempo para averiguar qué hace y cómo funciona cada uno de ellos. Ese es el primer paso y podemos hacerlo en el propio hangar, instalando allí una especie de laboratorio– explicó–. El segundo paso, claro está, es empezar a pensar en métodos para producir la tecnología una vez que la hayamos estudiado al detalle. Lo mejor sería instalar una cadena de fabricación y montaje para las piezas. Os he incluido bocetos básicos de la maquinaria necesaria para llevar a cabo esta fase– aclaró, señalando los dibujos–. Aunque es imposible que podamos meter todo eso, además de los operarios, en el hangar. Así que tendríamos que construir o buscar un lugar más amplio y espacioso para ello– se detuvo para coger aire y continuó–. Y por último, aunque no menos importante, debemos formar a los ingenieros de Fanelia para que conozcan la tecnología que vais a exportar después. Nada de esto serviría si vuestros ingenieros desconocen los equipos y procedimientos que van a tener que utilizar. He pensado que, tal vez, lo mejor sería acondicionar una especie de universidad en la que se puedan formar todos aquellos que deseen convertirse en ingenieros. Porque no podéis permitir que vuestros técnicos tengan que marcharse a estudiar a otros países.

La pelirroja terminó su discurso y los observó ansiosamente, esperando el veredicto final. Pero ninguno de aquellos hombres parecía dispuesto a hablar y ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

– Señorita April… Esto es…– Harold habló, al cabo de unos minutos interminables. Era incapaz de encontrar las palabras que pudieran expresar lo que pensaba en ese momento.

– ¿Increíble?, ¿asombroso?– completó Van por él, atónito. Sabía que April podía hacer cosas increíbles, pero jamás imaginó hasta qué punto.

Harold asintió y la pelirroja se relajó visiblemente al darse cuenta de que parecían contentos con su trabajo. Suspiró de alivio y dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

– ¿Cómo has hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo?– quiso saber el ryujin, aún estupefacto.

– Bueno… me dedicaba a hacer cosas así en la Luna Fantasma– explicó ella–. Este era mi trabajo.

El rey y su consejero intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

– Pues permitidme que os diga, mi señora, que habéis hecho un trabajo fantástico– alabó Harold con una sonrisa–. Nunca he visto nada igual.

April se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. No le gustaban ni los elogios ni la adulación cuando los dirigían hacia su persona porque la hacían sentir increíblemente incómoda.

– Os lo agradezco– dijo ella–. Ha sido un placer.

– El placer es nuestro, mi señora– contradijo Harold–. Aún no puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanta suerte.

Van asintió, dándole la razón a su consejero, y la pelirroja volvió a sonrojarse.

– Por favor– pidió el ryujin–. Cuéntame más.

April respiró hondo y empezó a hablar. Habló durante horas, mientras Van y Harold la escuchaban absortos y en silencio, sin perderse una sola palabra. Explicó cada idea y cada diseño, cada dibujo que había plasmado sobre el papel. Ellos la interrumpían de vez en cuando para que repitiera algo que no había quedado del todo claro o para que les resolviera las dudas. Así que April, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, aclaró cada detalle de su plan.

Ni siquiera pararon a comer a mediodía. Para Van y Harold, el proyecto de April era más importante que cualquier otra necesidad. "Y luego la adicta al trabajo soy yo", pensó la pelirroja, mientras explicaba un complicado diagrama a su entregado público.

Por fin, a primera hora de la tarde, April terminó su explicación con un suspiro de alivio. Y menos mal porque se estaba quedando sin voz, tenía hambre y sed, y notaba la garganta seca. Dudaba entre irse a su habitación a tomar un baño caliente o averiguar dónde estaban las cocinas y asaltar la despensa en cuanto acabara la reunión.

– Agradecemos las molestias que se ha tomado por este proyecto señorita April– dijo Harold en cuanto ella terminó de hablar–. Este trabajo es increíble.

Van la miró intensamente durante unos segundos antes de preguntar:

– ¿Cuándo crees que podrías empezar?

April abrió sus grandes ojos verdes por la sorpresa. Después, miró a Van y luego a Harold y supo que, realmente, estaban pidiéndole que ella llevara a cabo el proyecto.

– ¿Queréis que yo dirija el proyecto?– quiso saber, atónita y estupefacta.

– Por supuesto– dijo el ryujin–. ¿Quién mejor que tú?

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, presa de los nervios y la incredulidad. Generalmente, ella diseñaba los proyectos que, después, los ingenieros llevaban a cabo. Nunca antes había dirigido a un equipo. Y así se lo hizo saber a Van.

– Eso no importa– contestó el rey–. Aun así eres la persona más preparada para llevar a cabo este plan y dado que ha sido idea tuya, es justo que seas tú quien lo ponga en marcha, ¿no crees?

April supo, casi inmediatamente, que Van tenía razón. Después de todo, aquel proyecto era suyo. Pocas personas en la Luna Fantasma entenderían sus diseños e ideas, así que ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrar a alguien en toda Fanelia que lo hiciera por ella?

La responsabilidad volvió a posarse sobre sus hombros como una losa. Pero, esta vez, April estaba preparada para sostener la carga.

– De acuerdo– contestó al fin–. Lo haré.

 **...**

Poco después de terminar de explicar cada detalle de su proyecto, Harold anunció que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender y se marchó, dejando solos a April y Van en el despacho del rey. Ella creyó que aquello significaba que era libre para poder marcharse. Pero el rey permaneció sentado, ni la despidió ni le hizo ninguna señal para que se fuera, y la pelirroja se quedó dónde estaba.

Como ocurría cada vez que estaban solos, el ryujin notó la intensa mirada de April fija sobre él. Pero, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, le sostuvo la mirada en aquella ocasión. Y aunque estaban separados por la mesa, sintió el calor del fuego que desprendían sus ojos a través de la distancia. El ryujin quería agradecerle de algún modo el magnífico trabajo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo y la pelirroja quería darle las gracias por la confianza que habían depositado en sus ideas. Pero ninguno encontró las palabras correctas para hacer saber al otro lo que pensaba y ambos decidieron guardar silencio.

Ni ella ni él quisieron cortar el contacto visual y permanecieron así, mirándose y sin hablar hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

– Adelante– contestó Van, sin dejar de mirarla.

Un mozo de palacio entró en la despacho llevando un carrito lleno de comida. Inclinándose respetuosamente ante el rey, dejó el carrito junto a la mesa del café y volvió a salir, casi sin hacer ruido. El aroma de la comida se expandió por la habitación y llegó hasta April, que en ese momento recordó que llevaba todo el día sin comer.

– Harold debe de haber ordenado que nos traigan algo de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?– preguntó el ryujin. Ella sonrió en respuesta, al notar como gemía su estómago–. Supongo que sí porque no has bajado a desayunar esta mañana y tampoco has comido nada a mediodía.

Van se levantó y fue hasta el carrito. Sacó los platos, la bebida y dos juegos de cubiertos plateados y lo colocó todo, con ágiles movimientos, sobre la mesa del café, bajo la atenta mirada de April. Tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones que rodeaban la mesa, mientras que con la mano la invitaba a acercarse.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a él, en otro sillón. El rey cogió un cuenco de lo que parecía sopa caliente y vertió una abundante cantidad en su plato. Luego, le pasó el cuenco a April para que ella también pudiera probarla. La pelirroja cogió el cuenco con cara de circunstancias. A pesar del hambre que tenía, olisqueó la sopa, arrugando la nariz de una forma graciosa, porque el líquido marrón que se arremolinaba dentro no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Al ver aquello, Van se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

– No va a morderte, ¿sabes? Sólo es sopa de cebolla– informó burlón–. Viene muy bien para entrar en calor durante el invierno.

– ¡Qué gracioso!– exclamó ella, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados–. Si alguna vez viajas a la Luna Fantasma me vengaré de ti.

El ryujin sonrió mientras April se servía sopa y la probaba.

– No está mal– fue todo lo que ella dijo cuándo dio el primer sorbo.

– Eso es todo ¿no está mal?– preguntó frunciendo el ceño–. No tienes criterio.

Ella rió y después de aquello, pasaron varios minutos comiendo y sin hablar. Ambos tenían hambre y disfrutaban del silencio, por lo que no tenían la necesidad de llenar el ambiente con conversaciones banales.

Cuando hubieron terminado, lo que considerando la cantidad de comida disponible les llevó poco tiempo, se acomodaron relajados y saciados en sus sillones. Entonces, en mitad de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente, Van rompió el silencio.

– Hay algo que no entiendo en tu proyecto– dijo, ganándose una mirada interrogante de April–. Eres tú quien lo ha diseñado y quien va a dirigirlo, debería llevar tu nombre o tu apellido. Algo así como Proyecto April o Proyecto Ryan. ¿Por qué Pandora?

April se incorporó en su asiento y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

– Pandora era el nombre del primer proyecto de defensa que diseñé para el gobierno federal– explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica–. Y también será el nombre del regalo que os entregaré a ti y a Merle. Así cuando me marche, una parte de mí se quedará en Fanelia. Y será como si no me hubiera ido del todo.

Al oír aquellas palabras, algo se rompió dentro de Van. Y supo que nada volvería a ser como antes cuando ella regresara a su mundo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana. Me ha encantado escribirlo, de verdad. Y espero que os guste y no se os haga largo o pesado.

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo. Sólo que la relación de Van y April está empezando a cambiar de la hostilidad inicial que él tenía hacia otro términos, al menos de confianza. Y a mi me encanta ir avanzando en esta historia que tanto me gusta. A quienes me han preguntado si van a salir los demás personajes del anime en esta historia, la respuesta es... SI Y ADEMÁS MUY PRONTO (risa malvada)

Quiero dedicarle el capítulo a mis incondicionales: **MacrossLive, Annima90, Alice Cullen, Arsénico, 7 y todos los anónimos.** Vuestros reviews son maravillosos y me hacen escribir con un subidón de alegría cada capítulo.

Gracias por leer y por gastar tiempo en dejarme un review. Me hacéis muy feliz.

Eso es todo.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	11. Amigos y enemigos

_**Recomendación musical: Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Amigos y enemigos.**_

Cuando April abrió los ojos, la luz del sol la cegó durante unos segundos hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la claridad del ambiente. Estaba tumbada en mitad de lo que parecía ser un prado. Un pequeño círculo perfecto cubierto de hierba y flores silvestres meciéndose al compás de la suave brisa que se colaba entre los grandes árboles que protegían el claro. En algún lugar cercano, las aguas de un arroyo fluían llenando el silencio con su melodioso burbujeo. El sol brillaba en lo alto, iluminando la escena y acariciando las partes del cuerpo de April que el ligero y vaporoso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto dejaba al descubierto.

Se incorporó lentamente, observando el insólito paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor. La suave brisa enredaba su cabello rojo como el fuego y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía entorno a su inmóvil figura. El diáfano vestido mostraba cada curva y cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Estaba sola y hacía calor, ¿qué más daba?

Echó a andar por la mullida hierba que le hacía cosquillas en sus pies descalzos a cada paso. El aire olía a flores y a madera. April aspiró con fuerza para inundar su sistema de la suave fragancia que flotaba con el viento. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso en toda su vida. Por eso, estaba completa y absolutamente segura de que aquello era un sueño. Llevaba varias semanas teniendo sueños extraños y muy vívidos que hacían que se despertara gritando en mitad de la noche, asustada y empapada en su propio y frio sudor.

Sin embargo, el sueño de aquella noche era radicalmente distinto. Normalmente sus pesadillas transcurrían en lugares oscuros y siniestros, llenos de hombres rubios de ojos negros que la perseguían mientras ella intentaba escapar, inútilmente. Pero aquel prado era completamente diferente, parecía despedir paz y serenidad. No había nada que temer.

El sonido de un trueno en la lejanía quebró la quietud que reinaba en el ambiente, cortando el curso de sus pensamientos. En el cielo, antes despejado, se empezaban a amontonar grandes nubes negras que presagiaban tormenta. Pronto empezaría a llover.

– Hasta el tiempo es un asco en mis sueños– dijo desanimada porque no le apetecía mojarse.

De repente, la suave brisa que caldeaba el prado se detuvo y el viento cambió de dirección. Empezó a soplar desde el norte; gélido, seco y violento, hiriendo su piel como un cuchillo helado. Las nubes oscurecieron el sol en minutos y April supo que necesitaba encontrar un refugio donde resguardarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Inspeccionó de nuevo el claro mientras giraba sobre sí misma. No podía ver más allá de la densa sombra que proyectaba el techo de ramas que rodeaba el prado, la oscuridad manaba del corazón del bosque y le provocó un escalofrío. Un presentimiento, salido de quién sabe dónde, le repetía una y otra vez que no debía acercarse al límite del claro. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde.

– Esto es ridículo– dijo para ahuyentar sus temores–. Yo no tengo miedo de la oscuridad.

Echó a andar con la intención de buscar refugio bajo los árboles del bosque. Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió.

– Deberías tener cuidado con la oscuridad, April Ryan… pues muchos peligros habitan en ella– dijo una voz femenina desde algún lugar a su espalda.

April se sobresaltó tanto que creyó que sufriría un infarto de un momento a otro. Se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad en busca de la dueña de aquella voz. Finalmente, la localizó, inmóvil, en el mismo centro del claro.

Era la mujer más hermosa que April había visto en toda su vida. Su piel parecía brillar bajo la tenue luz del sol con un resplandor plateado mientras su cabello rojo como el fuego caía en largos mechones que sujetaba una fina diadema dorada. Aquella mujer vestía una especie de toga blanca, larga hasta los pies, ceñida bajo el pecho por unos cordones dorados. April la miró con cautela y descubrió asombrada que sus contornos se veían borrosos, como si la estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado.

– ¿Quién eres tú?– se atrevió a preguntar April con un hilo de voz. Tenía la sensación de estar contemplando la imagen de algo sagrado.

Aquella extraña mujer sonrió y extendió los brazos.

– Yo soy la madre de todas las cosas que fueron, las que son y las que serán– su voz sonaba distorsionada y lejana, como si llegara hasta April desde un lugar remoto.

"Eso lo explica todo", pensó April con sarcasmo.

– No he entendido nada– dijo.

– No esperamos que lo hagas, April Ryan– contestó la mujer con una sonrisa–. A fin de cuentas eres humana.

Aquello ya era el colmo, se colaba en su sueño y encima la insultaba.

– Y tú un producto de mi imaginación– replicó April empezando a enfadarse–. No sé cómo funciona, pero este es mi sueño y quiero que te marches.

– No puedo marcharme– contestó la mujer–. Me he tomado muchas molestias para traerte hasta aquí.

April abrió los ojos debido al asombro. ¿Aquella mujer la había traído a ese prado en mitad de un sueño?

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?– preguntó, muerta de curiosidad.

– Porque necesitas entender, April Ryan, es vital que entiendas. Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

April cada vez estaba más confusa.

– ¿Entender qué? – volvió a preguntar mitad desorientada, mitad perpleja.

– Por favor, acércate– dijo aquella mujer–. Te lo mostraré.

Pensando que no tenía nada que perder, hizo lo que la mujer le pedía y echó a andar hacia el centro del claro. Justo cuando llegó frente a ella, April pudo contemplar sus ojos con claridad. Y se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Lanzaban destellos! No se podía describir de otra forma. Sus ojos parecían estar hechos de plata fundida que refulgía en aquellas profundidades con un matiz plateado.

– Nuestros ojos son distintos de los de tu especie– explicó, clavando su misteriosa mirada en April–. Pueden llegar a ser desconcertante para vosotros.

April se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de decir nada al respecto. Como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando, aquella mujer sonrió sin despegar los labios. Luego, extrajo una esfera de cristal de entre los pliegues de su ropa.

De repente, la esfera empezó a brillar y el claro se desvaneció alrededor de ellas. Una oscuridad, pesada y asfixiante se cernió sobre April, impidiéndole respirar. Cuando el peso de aquellas tinieblas empezaba a ser demasiado grande para que ella pudiera soportarlo, sus ojos captaron una luz. Un resplandor que se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la oscuridad explotó a su alrededor y la onda expansiva la empujó lejos. Era como una corriente que la arrastraba sin control y ella no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente.

– Por favor, detente– suplicó cuando fue incapaz de resistirlo más.

La voz distorsionada de aquella mujer llegó hasta April a través de las tinieblas que la rodeaban.

– No tengas miedo, April Ryan– dijo–. Estoy a tu lado aunque tus ojos no puedan verme.

No supo por qué, pero esas palabras lograron tranquilizarla. Cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente, una nueva luz surgió entre las tinieblas. Pero esta vez la luz no se extinguió, sino que siguió expandiéndose durante un tiempo infinito. Alrededor de April, la materia se movía y se condensaba, mientras las tinieblas y el vacío retrocedían.

– ¿Qué es lo que me estás mostrando?– preguntó.

– Mis recuerdos– contestó la mujer, invisible a ojos de April–. Contempla, April Ryan, el gran estallido… el origen del Universo.

Las imágenes empezaron a pasar más rápido, como si estuviera viendo un video acelerado de la formación del cosmos. Los átomos chocaban, la materia se condensaba… se formaron las galaxias, las constelaciones, las estrellas y los planetas. Y en un pequeño sistema planetario de la Vía Láctea, surgió la Tierra. La imagen se centró entonces en el planeta azul, al principio sólo un conglomerado de lava y rocas fundidas en el que se estrellaban continuamente miles de asteroides. April vió formarse la corteza terrestre y la atmósfera, vio caer las primeras lluvias sobre el planeta y cómo aparecían los ríos, los mares y las montañas. Vió separarse los continentes y surgir la vida: plantas, peces, reptiles, aves, mamíferos… el hombre.

Entonces, aquella mujer se materializó junto a April y su voz rompió el silencio.

– Desde los albores del tiempo… la oscuridad ha acechado al mundo, intentando extinguir la luz y sumir a la humanidad en las tinieblas.

April la miró directamente a los ojos. Seguía sin entender por qué le mostraba todo aquello.

– Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

– Porque todo comienza aquí… contigo, como siempre ha sido.

April sacudió la cabeza, confusa y aturdida.

– No entiendo nada…– repitió.

– Tu destino estaba escrito en las estrellas mucho antes de que nacieras, April Ryan– continuó la mujer–. Debes ser la luz que permita detener al Caos.

Aquello era surrealista. A April empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

– Este es el sueño más raro que he tenido en toda mi vida– confesó con un suspiro. Y eso que había tenido unos cuantos peculiares últimamente.

La mujer negó, con sus ojos plateados brillando en la inmensidad del espacio.

– Esto no es un sueño ni tampoco una pesadilla. Es real. Como tú y como yo– contradijo–. Necesitamos que lo entiendas, April Ryan.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante que te crea? – preguntó April.

– Porque si no conseguimos derrotar al Caos… el mundo, los dos mundos, perecerán. Y la humanidad no sobrevivirá para ver el amanecer de un nuevo día.

– Esto no puede estar pasando– April estaba convencida de que todo aquello era una alucinación producto de su imaginación–. En cualquier momento me despertaré y todo volverá a ser normal.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza. Encerró la esfera de cristal entre sus manos y la luz se apagó de nuevo. Cuando la oscuridad se retiró, April descubrió que estaban de nuevo en el prado. Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo por completo y había comenzado a llover. El vestido de April se empapó en cuestión de segundos, pero aquella mujer permaneció imperturbable e inmune a la lluvia. La mujer la miró con sus ojos plateados y entonces, en la cabeza de April, estallaron como fuegos artificiales imágenes de guerra, destrucción y… muerte.

– ¡BASTA!– April no podía aguantar más el horror de aquellas imágenes. Deseaba que el sueño terminara, deseaba despertar–. ¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Las imágenes se detuvieron. Bajo la lluvia que empapaba su cuerpo, April esperó la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Cuando éramos carne y hueso y nuestro hogar estaba intacto luchamos por salvar el mundo del Caos– explicó la mujer con aquella voz suya distante y distorsionada–. Incontables vidas se perdieron entonces, cuando fracasamos. El mundo ardió y sólo quedaron las cenizas– April tembló al escuchar el dolor que escondían sus palabras–. En ese momento todo debió terminar, sin embargo, os creamos para sobrevivir y eso fue lo que hicisteis. Así, la vida volvió al mundo. Desde entonces, hemos procurado que esta tragedia no se repita– suspiró con pesar antes de continuar–. Pero ahora nos estamos muriendo, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. La verdad se ha convertido en mito, el mito en leyenda. No podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos la ayuda de aquel que nació de la luz para evitar la aniquilación del mundo.

– No te creo. Es imposible. Yo sólo soy una informática, una analista de sistemas. No creo en cuentos de hadas.

Aquella extraña mujer sonrió con tristeza.

– El escepticismo siempre ha sido la maldición de la ciencia, es el riesgo que se corre con la lógica y el orden– dijo–. Sin embargo... si no escuchas nuestras palabras, tus pesadillas continuaran. Dentro de poco, aparecerán incluso cuando estés despierta.

– ¡Eso no es posible!– exclamó April, nada de aquello tenía sentido–. Me niego a creer una sola palabra de lo que has dicho. Quiero despertar, deseo despertar ya.

La mujer se alejó de April y empezó a desvanecerse en el aire, con aspecto triste y derrotado.

– Te dejo ahora, April Ryan. Pero volveré cuando tus ojos estén listos para ver la verdad– antes de marcharse, lanzó un aviso–. Mientras tanto, protégete contra el Caos pues son muchos los que le sirven y no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir su objetivo.

Luego desapareció, llevándose consigo la lluvia. Y April se quedó completamente sola.

"Eso está mejor", se dijo interiormente pensando que todo había acabado. Suspirando de alivio, se escurrió el agua del pelo.

Entonces un ruido hizo temblar la tierra y estremeció los árboles. Parecía un trueno, pero mucho más potente. Mientras se preguntaba que nuevas sorpresas le depararía aquel sueño, un remolino de fuego estalló en la distancia y el bosque empezó a arder. El aire se llenó de fuego y humo.

Luego, una sombra oscura rasgo el cielo. El terrible ruido volvió a oírse pero aquella vez, April supo que no era un trueno sino un rugido. El rugido de un dragón negro, tan negro como las tinieblas más profundas. Desplegó sus enormes alas quemando todo a su paso y se dirigió hacia el claro. Al abrir sus fauces, su boca escupió fuego sobre el prado y las llamas quemaron los árboles, las flores y la hierba.

El dragón se detuvo ante April que fue capaz de percibir el calor que emanaba de él. En ese momento el dragón se fijó en ella, sus ojos eran negros, tan oscuros como el fondo de un abismo impenetrable. Y April tuvo miedo.

Sonriendo tal y como haría un humano y con la maldad brillando en sus ojos, aquel dragón negro abrió de nuevo las fauces y el fuego salió de ellas a toda velocidad hasta llegar a April. Sintió el abrasador calor de las llamas sobre la piel y gritó, presa de la agonía y el sufrimiento. Se estaba quemando: el pelo, la ropa, la piel, los huesos. Dolía, como no le había dolido nada antes en la vida. Quiso correr, escapar del fuego, pero todo lo que pudo ver a su alrededor fueron llamas. El dragón rugió de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre ella…

April despertó con un grito, alarmada al sentir el dolor que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo. Temblando y empapada en un sudor frío que se le pegaba a la piel, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundamente para calmarse, repitiendo mentalmente que todo había sido un sueño. Retiró las sábanas y examinó su cuerpo a la luz de la Luna Fantasma que entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales. No había ninguna herida ni quemadura pero… el sueño había sido tan real, el dolor había sido tan real.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón. Necesitaba un poco de aire. La brisa fresca de la noche alivió la sensación de quemazón que sentía en todo el cuerpo. La primavera había llegado a Fanelia y el verde de los campos refulgía bajo la luz de las dos lunas.

– ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?– le preguntó al viento pasándose las manos por la cara. Desde hacía semanas era incapaz de dormir con normalidad. Se pasaba el día trabajando y cuando, agotada, se metía en la cama tampoco podía descansar. Se sentía exhausta todo el tiempo, a pesar de que tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

Las pesadillas habían empezado el día que se hizo cargo del proyecto Pandora, dos meses atrás. April imaginaba que el estrés le estaba pasando factura. Aunque había tenido proyectos de gran responsabilidad y envergadura antes, jamás había sufrido tantos contratiempos y problemas.

En los dos meses de vida de Pandora habían sufrido intentos de robo en el laboratorio que habían obligado a Van a aumentar la seguridad del hangar, destrozos en las instalaciones que les habían costado tiempo y dinero, sabotajes que retrasaban las obras… un complot en toda regla con el objetivo de impedirles cumplir los plazos y llevar a cabo el proyecto. April estaba segura de que Aro estaba detrás de aquella maniobra, pero no podía demostrarlo porque aquel hombre era lo suficientemente inteligente para actuar sin dejar pruebas.

El consejero no se había tomado muy bien el hecho de que el rey le diera vía libre para poner en marcha Pandora. Y le había sentado aún peor que, desde entonces, Van requiriera su presencia en todas las reuniones del Consejo de Fanelia. El ryujin sabía que April no era ninguna estúpida y solía llamarla para que asistiera, junto a él y Harold, a todas las asambleas. La mayoría de consejeros la trataban amablemente y la habían recibido bastante bien. No así la facción del Consejo liderada por Aro que consideraba un insulto el hecho de que una mujer extranjera se sentara con ellos en presencia del rey, como una igual.

Pero no había forma de demostrar que Aro estaba detrás de todo aquello y lo único que April podía hacer era echar horas extra para reparar los daños causados y evitar más retrasos. La sobrecarga de trabajo y el esfuerzo de las últimas semanas estaban empezando a pasarle factura a su cuerpo y, a juzgar por las pesadillas, también a su mente.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón disfrutando de la fría brisa que soplaba en aquel momento. Estaba física y psicológicamente agotada pero sabía que no iba a poder volver a dormir esa noche. Y eso que, en cuanto amaneciera, su agenda estaría tan abarrotada como siempre. Eso si no se encontraba a su llegada con algún problema inesperado que hubiera que solucionar.

"En realidad, no tengo motivos para estresarme", pensó irónicamente mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de aseo para sumergirse en un buen baño de agua caliente.

 **…**

Aunque su día había empezado fatal, con una pesadilla que la despertó en mitad de la noche y le impidió volver a dormir, había mejorado bastante desde el desayuno. La media hora que cada mañana April pasaba con Merle y Van siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo. El rey ya no se mostraba tan serio como antes, mantenía con ella conversaciones civilizadas y normales. Cuando terminó de desayunar se marchó al laboratorio y como no se encontró nada inesperado al llegar, trabajó hasta la hora de la comida con mucho más entusiasmo que en los últimos días.

Sin embargo, todo se había estropeado después del almuerzo. Merle fue a verla al hangar para llevarle algo de comer, como hacía cada día. April estaba tan cómoda riendo y charlando con su amiga gatuna, rodeada de aparatos electrónicos y de buena comida, que se olvidó de que trabajaba con un horario apretado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llegaba tarde a la supervisión de las obras de las fábricas en las que iban a producir la tecnología de Zaibach. Se despidió de Merle apresuradamente y recorrió a la carrera (ir corriendo a todos lados se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en su vida) el distrito industrial. Pero cuando llegó a la zona en la que estaban levantando las nuevas fábricas, descubrió con horror que no había nada que supervisar. No había nadie en todo el recinto, nadie estaba trabajando. La única persona que la esperaba era Erik.

April se dirigió hacia él a toda prisa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó sin aliento cuándo llegó a su lado–. ¿Les has dado a todos el día libre?

El capitán de la guardia real parecía enfadado, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y su rígida postura aunque ella no sabía por qué.

– El rey me ha enviado a comunicarte las buenas nuevas– contestó simplemente, al ver la cara de desconcierto de April añadió–. Ninguno de los operarios se ha presentado esta mañana.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida.

– ¿Es que hay una epidemia de la que no me has informado?– preguntó de nuevo, aunque sabía que una enfermedad no era la causa de que ninguno de los trabajadores se hubiera presentado.

Erik negó airadamente.

– Esta mañana le han comunicado al rey que no piensan volver a sus puestos.

– ¡¿QUÉEEE?!– April estaba segura de que su grito lo habían oído hasta en la Luna Fantasma, pero no podía evitarlo–. ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

– No lo han dicho– respondió Erik enfadado, golpeando con la bota una de las cajas de material que les rodeaban. Luego, miró a April apenado, suspiró y añadió–.Todo lo que sé es que no volverán mientras seáis vos quién dirija el proyecto.

Esta vez April se contuvo y evitó gritar. La rabia ardía en su sistema como un veneno. Aquello no era causal. Que todos los obreros se negaran a trabajar única y exclusivamente por ella, cuando llevaban dos meses haciéndolo sin problemas no podía ser fruto del azar. April deseaba gritar hasta hacerse daño, quería romper cosas, desahogarse… lo que fuera.

Pero se tragó, como pudo, la ira y la indignación y decidió guardar silencio porque no confiaba en lo que pudiera decir si hablaba.

– Lo siento muchísimo– dijo Erik–. Sé lo mucho que has trabajado en esto y lo duro que ha sido hacer frente a todos los obstáculos que han surgido en el camino.

– ¿Qué han surgido o que me han puesto?– quiso saber ella. Sentía que había una conspiración en su contra y que había sido derrotada en su propio terreno.

– Sé lo que piensas– contestó el soldado–. Yo también creo que Aro está detrás de todo esto, pero no podemos demostrarlo. Su majestad está haciendo todo lo posible por solucionar este problema.

April suspiró, cansada y vencida, y se sentó en una de las cajas de materiales que había esparcidas por la construcción.

– No lo conseguirá– dijo agotada–. Aro los habrá amenazado o les habrá dado dinero a cambio de que se nieguen a trabajar conmigo. No creo que sea posible convencerles sin declararle la guerra a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores.

– No os desaniméis mi señora. Todo se arreglará pronto… ya lo veréis– Erik le palmeó la espalda como muestra de apoyo–. Confiad en el rey. Su majestad lo arreglará.

 **…**

April se pasó el resto del día distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba frustrada y desilusionada. Aro le había ganado la partida. Estaba cansada de luchar contra los muros que aquel hombre construía en su contra. Se sentía perseguida y acosada, ¿cuándo iba a cansarse aquel consejero de poner piedras en su camino?

Regresó al laboratorio en cuanto abandonó la obra, a pesar de que Erik le había aconsejado que se marchara a descansar a palacio. Pero ella se negó, necesitaba tener las manos y la mente ocupada y sabía que si se quedaba sola en su habitación no pararía de darle vueltas a sus problemas hasta que le estallara la cabeza. Así que, estuvo trabajando en el hangar y luego se marchó a dar clase a los ingenieros.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta llegaba tarde a cenar. April pensó que Merle debía estar preocupada, si no se daba prisa su amiga gatuna era capaz de enviar a alguien a buscarla. Por ello, recogió sus cosas y echó a correr en dirección al castillo mientras una fina lluvia empezaba a caer procedente de las nubes de color plomizo que adornaban el cielo de la capital a última hora de aquella tarde.

Suspiró aliviada al llegar a palacio. El aroma de la comida que se extendía por toda la planta baja, provocó que su estómago gimiera de deseo. April se consoló al pensar que, al menos, la excelente gastronomía faneliana le ayudaría a olvidar sus preocupaciones durante un rato.

Sonriendo por el curso de sus pensamientos, atravesó el largo pasillo que conducía al comedor. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando escuchó voces procedentes del interior.

– He estado reunido con el capataz de los obreros toda la tarde, como me pedisteis majestad– la voz de Aro llegaba hasta April alta y clara, a pesar de la distancia.

La pelirroja se quedó dónde estaba, escuchando atentamente las palabras del consejero. Pensó, por un momento, en entrar al comedor pero algo le impidió interrumpir la conversación.

– ¿Has conseguido averiguar algo?– preguntó Van a su vez.

El consejero se apresuró a responder la pregunta del rey.

– Al parecer, alguien les ha informado que la señorita April es sólo una extranjera ambiciosa… una arpía sin escrúpulos que desea aprovecharse de la cercanía y la confianza que tiene con vos, majestad, para sus propios intereses– explicó Harold, con cada palabra la pelirroja sentía la ira acumularse en su cuerpo– Creen que ella es una mujer calculadora y mezquina que utilizará todos los medios a su alcance para sacarle el mayor partido posible a la tecnología de Zaibach– añadió el consejero–. Dicen que no van a permitirlo… por eso se niegan a trabajar con ella.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala. Fuera, en el corredor, April sintió que aquella respuesta se clavaba en alguna zona de su cuerpo cercana al pecho, penetrando dolorosamente hasta llegar a sus entrañas. Dentro del comedor, alguien golpeó con furia la mesa de madera. Aunque la pelirroja no supo quién.

– ¿Quién ha podido contarles tantas mentiras sobre April?– preguntó Merle enfadada, al cabo de unos segundos–. Amo Van, ¿no puedes obligarles a que vuelvan a trabajar?

La pelirroja ya había oído bastante. No deseaba escuchar la respuesta de Van. En realidad no deseaba oír absolutamente nada. Tenía una ligera idea de quien había contado aquellas cosas tan horribles sobre ella a los operarios. Estaba segura de que había sido Aro y no entendía su comportamiento. Sólo intentaba ayudar, aportar su granito de arena para hacer de Fanelia un lugar mejor. ¿Por qué la castigaba de aquel modo?, ¿por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

April hervía por dentro, nunca había estado tan enfadada en toda su vida. Intentaba contener, a duras penas, la ira que inundaba su cuerpo porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ir a buscar a Aro y estrangularle con sus propias manos. Pero como aquella táctica implicaba cometer asesinato, estaba descartada de antemano. Los nervios, el estrés y la tensión que había experimentado en las últimas semanas la desbordaron. Necesitaba despejarse para evitar cometer una estupidez. Recorrió los pasillos del palacio con impaciencia, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie porque no tenía paciencia en ese momento para ser sociable.

Atardecía cuando abandonó la seguridad del castillo y se internó bajo la lluvia, recorriendo en silencio y sin rumbo las calles de la capital. No tenía un destino en mente, no sabía dónde ir, tan sólo deseaba alejarse de todo… desahogarse, olvidar las cosas que había oído.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba completamente empapada. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y el pelo a la cara, pero no le importó. Sus pasos la guiaron al lugar en el que solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del hangar, convertido ahora en su laboratorio. Los guardias de la entrada la observaron atentamente, como si no pudieran creerse que una dama caminara bajo la lluvia como si tal cosa. April estaba empezando a hartarse de aquel tipo de comportamiento, ella no era ninguna damisela en apuros. Había sobrevivido a muchas cosas sin ayuda. Le gustaban su independencia y su libertad. Lo suyo nunca sería depender de la ayuda de un caballero de brillante armadura. Además, siempre había creído que el problema con las armaduras es que suelen perder el brillo con bastante rapidez. April lo sabía bien, pues ninguna de sus relaciones había funcionado. Todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida se habían sentido intimidados por su trabajo, ofendidos porque ganaba más que ellos… al final, todos y cada uno, habían intentado cambiarla y convertirla en una mujer florero.

Dejando de lado su desastrosa vida amorosa, April accedió al recinto y encendió las luces que habían instalado pocas semanas antes. Dejó la chaqueta y la mochila sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no mojar nada y se sentó en la silla, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

A su alrededor parpadeaban las luces de decenas de aparatos. Se sentía bien en aquel lugar, de hecho, le encantaba estar allí. Era el trabajo de su vida, lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo. Y ahora iba a perder la oportunidad de trabajar con aquella tecnología tan fascinante por culpa de Aro.

April no quería darse por vencida, ese no era su estilo. Pandora era un gran proyecto y había trabajado mucho en él, pero ¿qué otras opciones le quedaban? No podía convencer a los obreros para que volvieran al trabajo porque jamás la creerían. Tampoco podía permitir que Van interviniera obligándoles a regresar al trabajo, eso sólo generaría más conflictos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en contratar a otros obreros porque estaba segura de que Aro utilizaría la misma estrategia y no serviría de nada.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?– se preguntó en voz alta, afligida y triste.

Entonces, reaccionó. ¿De dónde salía toda esa negatividad? Estaba pecando de orgullo y arrogancia, dando por hecho que sólo ella podía llevar a cabo Pandora. Pero aquello no era cierto. April había diseñado el proyecto pero, siguiendo sus indicaciones, cualquiera de los ingenieros podría hacerlo tan bien como ella.

El proyecto Pandora debía seguir adelante, con o sin April. Ese era el mejor modo de devolverle el golpe a Aro. Terminar lo que había empezado, aunque no fuera ella quien llegara hasta el final. Y su cerebro, acababa de darle una idea genial para conseguirlo.

Se levantó de la silla sonriendo, como no lo había hecho en todo el día, se puso su chaqueta de cuero y salió del hangar, internándose de nuevo bajo la lluvia en las calles de la capital.

 **…**

Era noche cerrada, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la capital de Fanelia y Merle estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Después de que Van y Harold se marcharan hacia el despacho del rey para intentar solucionar el problema de las obras, la chica gato se había pasado más de una hora esperando a que April apareciera para cenar. Al principio, pensó que a su amiga se le había vuelto a olvidar la hora. Pero cuando fue a buscarla al hangar sólo encontró su inseparable mochila negra.

Extrañada, regresó al castillo y la buscó en su habitación. Tampoco estaba allí y Merle empezó a preocuparse. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a su amiga? O ¿simplemente le había surgido otro imprevisto? Recorrió el palacio, planta por planta, pero no había rastro de April en ninguna parte.

"¿Dónde podrá estar?", se preguntó Merle, que acababa de registrar, sin éxito, todo el palacio. Desesperada por saber dónde estaba la pelirroja, salió al exterior y, bajo la lluvia, se internó en las calles de la capital buscando a April. Después de unos minutos, estaba calada hasta los huesos, preocupada y de mal humor. Inspeccionó todos los lugares en los que pensó que su amiga pelirroja podía estar: el hangar, las obras, la universidad…; pero no la encontró.

Empezaba a pensar que, tal vez, debería regresar al castillo y avisar a Van de la situación cuando, por fin, la vio. April estaba frente a la entrada de "El Bardo", una de las tabernas más grandes de la capital.

– ¡April!– gritó Merle, mientras corría para acercarse a ella.

La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones, a tiempo de recibir el impacto de Merle y su enérgico abrazo. La chica gato se le echó encima con tanto ímpetu que ambas cayeron al suelo cuando April, que no se lo esperaba, fue incapaz de sostenerla.

– ¡Ay! – exclamó la pelirroja–. Ten cuidado Merle o nos mataremos las dos.

– Lo siento– respondió Merle con cara de remordimiento desde la protección que le brindaban los brazos de April–. Llevo varias horas buscándote y me tenías preocupada.

April se levantó como pudo, con el trasero dolorido. Una ardua tarea considerando que Merle se negaba a romper el abrazo. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, descubrió que sus vaqueros estaban llenos de manchas de barro, al igual que la ropa de la chica gato.

– ¡Mira como nos hemos puesto!– exclamó indignada, sacudiendo con furia las machas de sus pantalones.

– Eso ahora no importa– dijo Merle, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya es de noche y está lloviendo.

– Tenía algo importante que hacer– contestó April–. Siento haberte preocupado.

Merle parpadeó confusa.

– ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer en "El Bardo" que no puede esperar a mañana?

April sopesó su respuesta durante unos segundos. Llevaba unas horas recorriendo las tabernas de la capital en busca del capataz de los obreros. En la última posada, le habían comentado que los trabajadores solían reunirse en "El Bardo" cuando terminaban su jornada. Así que allí estaba ella.

Cuando April le contó su plan, Merle puso el grito en el cielo.

– ¡NI SE TE PASE POR LA CABEZA!– gritó y varios transeúntes se giraron a mirarlas–. El amo Van ya se está encargando de esto. Olvida ese plan tan ridículo y volvamos al castillo.

La pelirroja ignoró las protestas de Merle y se dirigió hacia el edificio que tenía justo en frente. "El Bardo" era una gran taberna del centro de la capital construida con maderas oscuras y ladrillos rojos. Tenía dos plantas, reservados para los clientes en el piso superior y dos grandes salones en el inferior. En la entrada colgaba un enorme cartel de metal con el nombre de la taberna.

– Por favor April… volvamos al castillo antes de que nos metamos en un lio. Merodear de noche por tabernas como esta no es muy aconsejable– suplicó Merle mientras tiraba de la ropa de la pelirroja.

Con una sacudida, April consiguió librarse del agarre de Merle. Se paró en mitad de la calle, con las manos en las caderas, mirando fijamente a su gatuna amiga.

– Esto es algo que tengo que hacer… si tienes miedo puedes quedarte fuera o regresar tú sola al castillo. Pero pienso entrar ahí, contigo o sin ti.

Al comprobar que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, Merle decidió acompañarla.

Ambas se encaminaron a la puerta de "El Bardo", que era de madera robusta y crujió estruendosamente cuando April la empujó. Una vez dentro, la pelirroja, que iba delante, tuvo que hacer uso de los codos para abrirse camino entre lugareños en diverso estado de embriaguez hasta alcanzar la barra. Allí varios camareros atendían a los clientes de la atestada taberna.

– ¡Perdone!– April tuvo que gritar para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros y hacerse oír por encima del estruendoso ruido que reinaba en el lugar–. ¡PERDONE!

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarla mi señora?– preguntó el atractivo camarero moreno de la barra que observaba a April con mucho más interés del que a ella le habría gustado.

Acostumbrado a servir a hombres ebrios, atender a una mujer joven debía ser toda una novedad para él, pensó April para sí. La pelirroja no se acobardó ante la lujuria que desprendía su mirada, a pesar de que Merle le agarraba el brazo derecho con desesperación.

– Busco a Eduard Hanley, me han dicho que podría encontrarlo aquí– dijo April.

El camarero sonrió diabólicamente en su dirección. Merle le apretó aún más el brazo.

– Lo siento, mi señora. No puedo ayudaros– contestó el camarero fingiendo sentirse fatal por no poder ayudarla. Pero estaba mintiendo, la pelirroja estaba segura de que Hanley estaba en "El Bardo". Aquel tipo quería jugar y April lo sabía.

"Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas" se dijo para infundirse ánimo. Sonrió al camarero como si fuera el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra.

– Por favor…– suplicó con voz dulce y delicada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos–. Es muy importante para mí.

 **…**

Cinco minutos después, los intentos de seducción de April habían dado sus frutos. El camarero las escoltó hasta uno de los reservados de la primera planta sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja como si fuera un exótico caramelo que estuviera deseando llevarse a la boca.

– Ya me lo agradecerás luego… preciosa– dijo el joven moreno.

Aguantándose el asco que aquel baboso le provocaba, ella le dio las gracias y tocó la puerta. Desde el otro lado, una voz grave y profunda les permitió pasar.

Eduard Hanley con sus más de dos metros de altura, su poblada barba negra y su uniforme de trabajo impoluto; estaba allí. Sentado en una cómoda butaca frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron primero hacia Merle y luego hacia April. Su boca formó una mueca de desdén en cuanto la reconoció.

– Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?– preguntó Hanley con desprecio, levantándose de su butaca para imponer su altura en aquella conversación–. ¿Tan desesperada estáis porque regresemos al trabajo que venís hasta aquí a suplicarme que vuelva?

Pero a April no le daban miedo ni la altura ni su tono arrogante. Se tragó el orgullo y las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a él, a Aro y al asqueroso camarero.

– Siento mucho decepcionaros… pero no– contestó tranquila y calmada. Hanley la miró confuso–. He venido para informaros de que renuncio a dirigir el proyecto.

El silencio cayó sobre el reservado.

– No puedes hacer eso April– dijo Merle, tirándole del brazo para que le prestara atención–. El amo Van no lo permitirá.

– Exacto. Sois vos o nosotros– corroboró Hanley–. No sé qué le habéis hecho al rey pero os felicito, lo tenéis embrujado.

Merle jadeó y April intentó morderse la lengua para contenerse, pero no pudo evitar contestar.

– No soy la puta del rey… si es eso lo que estáis insinuando– replicó enfadada– Pero tal vez, lo que mi señor sugiere es que su majestad es lo bastante estúpido como para dejarse influenciar tan fácilmente por una mujer.

A Hanley le cambió la cara. Aquello podía ser considerado como una ofensa contra el rey y él lo sabía.

– Si lo que intentáis es amenazarme para que obligue a mis hombres a volver al trabajo, os aviso que no funcionará.

April negó.

– Ya os lo he dicho, sólo he venido a informaros de que renuncio a dirigir Pandora– repitió– Mañana a primera hora le comunicaré mi decisión al rey– continuó–. Imagino que su majestad designará a otro ingeniero que se haga cargo del proyecto lo antes posible.

– ¿Y por qué habríais de hacer eso?– preguntó Hanley–. Tengo entendido que el proyecto es vuestro.

– El proyecto es del rey– contradijo April–. Es cierto, yo lo diseñé, pero no gano nada con esto. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por Fanelia, para construir un legado del que las siguientes generaciones puedan vivir.

– Hermosas palabras– opinó Hanley, incrédulo y receloso.

– No he venido hasta aquí para convencerte de nada– dijo April con un tono seco y despectivo– Sólo quiero que comprendáis la importancia de Pandora. Sois un pueblo agrícola, ¿queréis que vuestros hijos sigan trabajando de sol a sol en los campos cobrando una miseria?, ¿queréis que los países vecinos os sigan tratando como si fuerais desechos?– Hanley la miró a los ojos con renovado interés–. Eduard, habéis trabajado conmigo, codo con codo, desde el primer día. Sabéis tan bien como yo la importancia de este proyecto– April suspiró antes de continuar– No os dejéis llevar por detalles insignificantes que no llevan a ninguna parte. Si el problema soy yo, si tan difícil os resulta trabajar conmigo… renuncio. Prefiero marcharme antes de que Pandora sea abandonado en un cajón y quede relegado al olvido. Yo no soy imprescindible pero este proyecto sí lo es– insistió la pelirroja, mirando intensamente a su interlocutor–. Os lo suplico. Si no lo hacéis por vos, hacedlo por vuestros hijos, hacedlo por el rey que tanto ha luchado por levantar Fanelia.

Hanley no contestó, se limitó a sentarse de nuevo frente al fuego y encendió una larga pipa de tabaco, dándoles la espalda a April y Merle. Al cabo de unos minutos, la pelirroja admitió la derrota. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y aun así no había dado resultado.

Suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada más.

Tomó la mano de Merle, que la miraba entristecida y juntas echaron a andar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, April se dio la vuelta y miró a Hanley.

– Podéis regresar al trabajo con tranquilidad– dijo–. Mañana… yo no estaré allí.

Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque le temblaban las manos la pelirroja no supo si de ira o por los nervios. April y Merle, atravesaron la taberna y salieron al exterior.

– Has sido muy valiente– reconoció Merle en cuanto estuvieron de nuevo al aire libre.

April le sonrió, su amiga gatuna parecía tan frágil y pequeña bajo la persistente lluvia que no pudo evitar abrazarla. Y así, juntas, regresaron lentamente a palacio. Se despidieron, empapadas, frente a las escaleras principales del castillo, Merle se dirigió a las estancias reales y April hacia su dormitorio. La pelirroja estaba tan cansada que, nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama con la ropa puesta. Y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Aquella fue la primera noche que soñó con un dragón de alas blancas.

* * *

 **Hola a tod s!**

Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Ejem, se que me he retrasado un poco y os pido mil perdones. Pero me ha sido imposible tenerlo listo antes de hoy.

En fin, me ha encantado este capítulo. Sé que plantea más preguntas de las que responde, peeeero... todo tiene su explicación. No os preocupeis.

Quiero mandar un beso virtual a todos los que me leen y también a quienes gastan su tiempo dejándome un review: **Annima90, MacrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen y Malina.** Vuestros mensajes son mi alegría para seguir con esta historia. Mil gracias.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**

 **PS:** si te gustó el capítulo házmelo saber con tus review. Me harás muy feliz.


	12. A través del espejo

**Recomendación musical: Florence and the machine – Howl.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: A través del espejo.**

April se despertó justo antes del amanecer con un grito atascado en la garganta. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y su piel estaba empapada en un sudor frío que se le pegaba a la ropa, la misma ropa que no se había quitado antes de quedarse dormida sobre la cama sin molestarse en deshacerla.

Respiró profundamente para calmar la sensación de inquietud que invadía su cuerpo y luego, intentó recordar su sueño. Sus pesadillas harían las delicias de un psiquiatra por lo aterradoras y extrañas que eran. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara. Había sido tan raro e inquietante… sentía como si algo hubiera conseguido penetrar en su cerebro mientras dormía, como si se hubiera fundido con otra mente. Una mente inhumana, llena de energía. Una energía aletargada, pero a punto de despertar. April tenía la sensación de que esa energía iba a desatarse de forma devastadora.

Tratando de contener el torrente de imágenes que inundaba su mente, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño quitándose la ropa a tirones, dejando un reguero de prendas por el camino. Estaba empapada en sudor y notaba su piel pegajosa al tacto, necesitaba un buen baño.

Llenó la bañera y se metió dentro, sumergiéndose completamente en el agua caliente. Cuando emergió, la inquietud y la preocupación parecían haberse hundido hasta el fondo. Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la bañera suspirando de alivio. Apoyó los brazos sobre la bañera y cerró los ojos. Aquello estaba mucho mejor, un bálsamo para su estresado cuerpo.

Pero su mente no tenía intenciones de apagarse y permitirle descansar. Continuó reviviendo para ella sus últimos sueños. Bufando porque ni siquiera despierta podía deshacerse de sus pesadillas, terminó de ducharse y salió de la bañera completamente desnuda. Las pequeñas gotitas de agua se deslizaron lentamente por su cuerpo, arrancándole destellos a su piel mientras caminaba en busca de una toalla. Antes de envolver su cuerpo en el mullido tejido observó su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo del baño. Las heridas y las marcas de golpes que sufrió en Vaedran habían desaparecido y su piel volvía a ser un lienzo terso y pálido. Un lienzo sobre el que April había grabado a los dieciocho un único dibujo. Un dragón blanco abrazaba su cadera derecha, extendiéndose desde la espalda hasta el bajo vientre. El símbolo perpetuo de su infancia.

Un recuerdo llegó hasta ella con la potencia de un ciclón y se vio transportada atrás en el tiempo.

 _De pronto, volvía a tener 5 años y estaba tumbada en la cama de su pequeña habitación infantil, rodeada de peluches y tapada hasta la barbilla para hacer frente al frío invierno japonés. Una mujer de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño se sentaba a los pies de su cama y, como cada noche, le contaba a April historias de un mundo lejano y fantástico: Gaia._

– _Escaflowne… el legendario Guymelef de Hispano, era el más poderoso de todos. Medía más de ocho metros y su arma era una espada larga y afilada– decía su madre en aquella ocasión, con esa voz suya tan tranquila y calmada–. Desde que fue construido su misión ha sido proteger el país de Fanelia de los ataques de sus enemigos, pues, según cuenta la leyenda, el único que puede pilotar el legendario Guymelef es el legítimo rey de esa tierra. En tiempos de guerra, el soberano llevará a cabo un pacto de sangre con Escaflowne para salvar a su pueblo y así es como la historia se repite, generación tras generación._

 _April, que por aquel entonces sólo tenía cinco años, escuchaba a su madre con devoción. Casi podía imaginarse un gran robot blanco pilotado desde dentro por un valiente rey._

– _Pero Escaflowne podía volar, ¿verdad mami?– preguntó con su vocecilla infantil desde las almohadas._

 _Hitomi sonrió y acarició con cariño los rizos pelirrojos de su pequeña hija._

– _Cuando surcaba los cielos, su forma se parecía tanto a un dragón que en la batalla final contra Zaibach todos los que posaron sus ojos en él creyeron que lo era– contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica, sin duda recordando las veces que ella misma había volado a lomos de Escaflowne._

– _Pero mami, ¿cómo puede Escaflowne ser un dragón si es un Gu…– la palabra Guymelef parecía demasiado complicada para una niña de cinco años–… un robot tan grande?_

– _Escaflowne podía cambiar de forma, cariño._

 _April asintió, aunque seguía sin poder imaginarse cómo eran posibles todas aquellas maravillas. Su madre, tal vez adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los materiales para colorear que su hija tenía esparcidos por la pequeña mesa de su dormitorio._

– _¿Le prestas a mami tus lápices de colores un momento?– preguntó Hitomi_

– _Si– contestó la pequeña sentándose sobre la cama para no perder de vista los movimientos de su madre._

 _Hitomi se sentó sobre la silla del escritorio y empezó a dibujar líneas sobre una hoja de papel de las que su hija utilizaba para practicar caligrafía. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y le mostró a April el fruto de su trabajo. La pequeña pelirroja inspeccionó el dibujo con emoción. El cuerpo central de Escaflowne era blanco, salvo las alas que eran negras y la cámara que contenía el energist que era roja. Casi parecía que Escaflowne iba a salir volando de la página de un momento a otro._

– _Es un dragón de verdad, mami_ – _reconoció asombrada._

 _Hitomi volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba contarle la historia de sus aventuras en Gaia a su pequeña hija y ver sus grandes ojos verdes brillar de emoción._

– _Veo que aún estás despierta– dijo una voz masculina._

 _Madre e hija dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo. En el umbral estaba el padre de April, con su inseparable chaqueta de tweed y unos ojos azules iluminando su rostro amable._

– _Papi, mami me ha dibujado a Escaflowne, ¿quieres verlo?– preguntó la pequeña pelirroja saliendo de la cálida cama y corriendo hasta su padre para enseñarle el dibujo. El hombre se puso de rodillas y cogió a su hija en brazos. April había heredado de su progenitor el cabello pelirrojo._

– _Es muy bonito cariño– reconoció mientras depositaba un beso sobre la frente de su hija–. Pero es tarde… va siendo hora de que mi pequeña aventurera se vaya a dormir._

 _April hizo un puchero con los labios. Su padre no lo entendía, ella quería montar en Escaflowne no irse a la cama._

– _Pero yo no quiero dormir, papi– dijo con cara de pena para intentar convencerle–. Quiero escuchar más historias de mami._

 _Su padre rió, con esa risa suya tan contagiosa. Era el mejor padre del mundo pero, a veces, tenía que ponerse serio._

– _Mañana tienes que ir al colegio– replicó tajante desbaratando los planes de su hija de trasnochar–. No querrás quedarte dormida y que Uchida sensei te regañe por llegar tarde, ¿verdad?_

 _La sola mención de su profesor bastó para que April reconsiderara sus opciones. Al final admitió, a regañadientes, la derrota._

– _Está bien papi– cedió echándole los brazos al cuello y escondiendo la cara en su hombro._

 _Su padre sonrió ante la inocencia y la ternura que la niña desprendía y la llevó hasta la cama. La tumbó suavemente sobre el colchón y volvió a taparla con las mantas para que no cogiera frío, con cuidado de no dañar el dibujo que April sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos. Luego, se sentó junto a ella en el lado derecho de la cama para darle su beso de buenas noches._

– _Que descanses mi pequeña aventurera– dijo depositando otro beso sobre sus rizos pelirrojos._

 _Hitomi imitó a su marido y se sentó también, al otro lado de la cama._

– _No te preocupes cariño– dijo para consolarla–. Mañana continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado hoy._

 _Hitomi intentó que su hija soltara el dibujo para colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Pero April negó con la cabeza mientras observaba de nuevo la blanca silueta del Guymelef sobre la hoja. Entonces le preguntó a su madre algo que llevaba atormentándola durante un rato._

– _Mami, si Escaflowne protege a la gente, ¿puede protegerme de los monstruos malos?_

 _Hitomi miró a su marido unos segundos antes de responder. Éste se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que le tocaba a ella responder esa pregunta, dado que era la experta en historias extraordinarias._

– _Por supuesto que sí, sólo tienes que mantenerlo cerca– contestó Hitomi finalmente y al comprobar que su hija no despegaba la vista del dibujo añadió– Es hora de dormir cariño– April colocó a Escaflowne sobre la mesita con un suspiro de alivio, luego se removió entre las mantas y, al fin, dijo:_

– _Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi._

– _Buenas noches tesoro– contestaron los adultos al unísono. Después, se levantaron de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

 _Antes de abandonar la habitación, sus padres fueron testigos de cómo April se sentaba de nuevo en la cama para coger otra vez el dibujo de la mesita. Doblándolo cuidadosamente, lo metió bajo la almohada con una sonrisilla en los labios. A continuación, como si no hubiera pasado nada, volvió a tumbarse, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños._

De vuelta al presente, April no pudo evitar sonreír. Había dormido sobre aquel dibujo toda su infancia y, cuando se hizo demasiado mayor para temer la oscuridad, lo había colocado en un lugar privilegiado de su habitación como un recordatorio de las historias que su madre le contaba.

El año que cumplió dieciocho, aquel dragón blanco de alas negras pasó de proteger su dormitorio a proteger su cuerpo. Cinco años después seguía allí, sobre su cadera derecha, cuidando de ella como un talismán que siempre le daba fuerzas y que le recordaba todas aquellas cosas que no quería olvidar: los cuentos de su madre, sus abrazos y sus "cuídate cariño" cada vez que salía de casa, el aroma del desayuno recién hecho subiendo por las escaleras, el olor a café y pergamino de su padre, su sonrisa, sus consejos y lo mal que se llevaba con la tecnología moderna, los tres paseando descalzos por la playa en verano…

Dieciocho años condensados en un tatuaje, para que pudiera recordar cada vez que lo mirara. Sonriendo por todo lo que significaba para ella, acarició cariñosamente las líneas del Guymelef con las yemas de los dedos.

Una imagen estalló de repente en su cabeza. Era de noche y un hombre surcaba los cielos a lomos de Escaflowne. Las siluetas del dragón y su piloto se recortaban contra la luz que proyectaban las dos lunas, haciendo brillar la blanca armadura de Escaflowne y dejando el rostro del hombre oculto entre las sombras. Él extendió una mano hacia ella y entonces… la imagen se esfumó.

April jadeó y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la repisa del baño para recuperar el aliento. Cuando logró tranquilizarse no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en Escaflowne que ya hasta se imaginaba volando sobre él. Meneando la cabeza y burlándose de sus propias ocurrencias, se envolvió con la toalla y fue a vestirse. Estaba amaneciendo y tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquella mañana.

Pero April nunca supo que, mientras ella tenía aquella extraña visión, el colgante atlante que reposaba sobre el pecho del rey de Fanelia había vuelto a brillar, sacando al ryujin del mundo de los sueños con su luz. Y, aunque nadie pudo verlo, en las profundidades del templo del dios dragón Escaflowne también brilló.

La rueda del destino se había puesto en marcha.

…

Aquella mañana April se saltó el desayuno porque no se sentía capaz de ingerir nada después del desastre del día anterior. Aro le había asestado el golpe final provocando que los obreros se negaran a trabajar con ella y April se había visto obligada a abandonar Pandora, el proyecto en el que llevaba dos meses trabajando sin parar.

Pero no le quedaban más salidas. Pandora debía continuar sin ella. Y así se lo hizo saber a Van, Harold y Erik en cuanto consiguió reunirles a todos en el despacho del rey. Merle no había exagerado ni un ápice cuando dijo que el ryujin no lo permitiría, Van puso el grito en el cielo y se negó en redondo a aceptar su renuncia. La pelirroja tuvo que mostrarse tajante e inflexible para que aquellos tres hombres comprendieran su postura. Le resultó muy duro enfrentarse a las personas que más habían confiado en ella y desligarse del proyecto, porque a April le gustaba su trabajo y abandonar Pandora era lo último que le apetecía hacer. Pero sabía que los problemas no acabarían hasta que ella se marchara.

Merle, que ya estaba al tanto de la decisión que April había tomado la noche anterior, permaneció junto a ella, cogiendo su mano todo el tiempo. La chica gato comprendía lo difícil que era para April hacer lo que estaba haciendo, admiraba a su amiga por el valor y la entereza que demostraba a pesar de lo mal que lo debía estar pasando. Ella se habría echado a llorar en un rincón por lo injusto de la situación, sin embargo la pelirroja era capaz de anteponer el interés general a sus propios deseos.

Cuando logró convencer al rey de que aquella era la única alternativa viable que les quedaba, April dijo que necesitaba ir al laboratorio para despedirse de los ingenieros y recoger sus cosas. Merle quiso acompañarla, pero al mirar a su amiga a los ojos comprendió que lo que la pelirroja le estaba pidiendo en realidad eran unos minutos para estar a solas consigo misma. Así que la dejó ir y se limitó a sentarse en el despacho del rey. Harold y Erik contenían a duras penas la ira y la frustración, Van, en cambio, golpeó la robusta mesa de madera con el puño para descargar su furia. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, con la sensación de que habían perdido una batalla que ninguno de ellos era consciente de haber comenzado a librar.

April recorrió en silencio los pasillos del palacio real y después las calles de la capital de Fanelia. Le gustaba pasear disfrutando de las gentes que abarrotaban las calles. Aquella mañana que estaba resultando realmente dura para ella, los olores del mercado, las risas de los niños y el ajetreo de la ciudad consiguieron lo que parecía imposible, transmitirle calma y tranquilidad.

Los guardias que custodiaban el laboratorio la saludaron al pasar, como cada día, y ella se entristeció al pensar que sería la última mañana que haría aquel recorrido hasta el hangar. Los ingenieros ya estaban trabajando dentro, en la tecnología de Zaibach, cuando April entró.

Sus "compañeros" de laboratorio recibieron su renuncia tal mal como Van. Protestaron, se quejaron e, incluso, llegaron a amenazar con dejar de trabajar ellos también en el proyecto. April, con un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que esforzarse para convencerles de que aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer. Cuando, horas más tarde, los ingenieros se marcharon a almorzar, algunos protestando todavía, la pelirroja se quedó sola en el hangar y dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacia el que había sido su despacho hasta ese mismo día. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en su silla disfrutando del silencio. Sólo podía oír el traqueteo de las máquinas que la rodeaban. Aquel era un sonido que siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor, tranquilizador y estimulante al mismo tiempo. Iba a extrañar estar allí. Al menos, la resistencia que todos mostraban a que ella abandonara el proyecto significaba que había hecho bien su trabajo durante ese tiempo. Podía consolarse con ello.

"Y un cuerno consolarme", pensó April para sí. Se sentiría mucho más animada si pudiera patearle el trasero al imbécil de Aro hasta que no pudiera volver a sentarse con normalidad en una silla. Desgraciadamente aquella posibilidad estaba fuera de su alcance.

Armándose de valor, aunque tenía la sensación de que le faltaban piezas para ello, empezó a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas delicadamente en su mochila negra, que se había quedado en el laboratorio la noche anterior. No podía dejar de preguntarse en qué demonios iba a invertir todo su tiempo libre a partir de ahora si lo único que sabía hacer era trabajar. Trabajar y hackear cosas, pero no estaba segura de sí podría darle uso a esas habilidades en Fanelia. Estaba considerando que, tal vez, había llegado el momento de buscarse un hobbie nuevo cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Si yo fuera tú, dejaría todo eso en su sitio.

April giró tan rápido el cuello hacia la persona que había pronunciado aquellas palabras que creyó que se lo rompería.

Van estaba allí, apoyado despreocupadamente sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Mirándola intensamente con el amago de una sonrisa bailando en su cara. April tenía que reconocer, aunque no tenía intenciones de compartir sus pensamientos con nadie, que estaba muy guapo cuando sonreía. Era una lástima que no lo hiciera más a menudo.

Dándose una bofetada mental por las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, April decidió volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

– Me has asustado– dijo sosteniendo la mirada de los oscuros ojos del rey–. No te he oído llegar.

– Puedo ser muy silencioso cuando quiero– fue toda su respuesta. La sonrisa del ryujin se hizo más marcada.

Ella también sonrió ante sus palabras. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía incómoda en presencia del rey. April le tuteaba y le hablaba siempre con franqueza porque era el único modo de hacer las cosas que conocía. Van se limitaba a disfrutar de la novedad.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó la pelirroja mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas tranquilamente.

– Necesito que me acompañes a ver a alguien.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía absolutamente nada.

– ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?– quiso saber April–. ¿No puede esperar?

Van se separó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella, despreocupado y tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Cuando llegó al lado de April se sentó sobre la mesa con un único y fluido movimiento. La pelirroja volvió a fijar la mirada en él con los ojos entrecerrados. Desde que el rey la rescató en Vaedran su relación había mejorado notablemente, pero siempre enviaba a alguien a buscarla cuando la necesitaba. Jamás se había dejado ver en el laboratorio. Debía ser algo importante.

– Me temo que no– contestó el ryujin.

April lo miró con curiosidad. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Van no dejaba de sonreír como si supiera algo que ella desconocía. Algo sumamente gracioso, al parecer.

– ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?– preguntó April sin poder evitarlo porque la curiosidad la estaba matando. Se levantó de la silla, acercándose a la zona de la mesa que él ocupaba. Al estar tan cerca del rey, ella notó que sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de diversión.

Van se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más. Luego, bajó de la mesa y se acercó a April.

– Si quieres saberlo…– dijo con aquella voz suya tan ronca, clavando los ojos en ella. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas a April en la cara debido a lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro–… tendrás que acompañarme.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, echó a andar hacia la salida. April se lo pensó un poco, exactamente tres segundos y medio, y después se apresuró para dar alcance al rey de Fanelia.

…

Van guió a April, que estaba a punto de explotar de la curiosidad, hasta la zona de la ciudad donde se levantaban las obras del proyecto Pandora. Entraron en el recinto sin pronunciar palabra, el rey caminando delante de ella. La pelirroja frunció el ceño al comprobar que el lugar estaba desierto. Aquello significaba que ni siquiera su renuncia había conseguido hacer regresar a los obreros a sus puestos.

April no pudo evitar entristecerse ante el panorama que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Ahora ya se imaginaba lo que Van quería que viera.

– A pesar de todo… no han regresado– dijo la pelirroja afligida.

Sus palabras provocaron que Van dejara de andar y se girara para mirarla a los ojos. Para sorpresa de April, estaba sonriendo.

– No te precipites– fue todo lo que dijo. Luego, la cogió de la mano apremiándola para que caminara más deprisa.

– ¡Eh!– exclamó ella, tratando de resistirse–. Espera un segundo.

Pero el ryujin la ignoró. Tropezando y resoplando tras él, April no podía evitar de preguntarse qué demonios le pasaba al rey. ¿Estaría sufriendo un episodio de locura transitoria? Porque nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo. Van, sin dejar de tirar de ella, la condujo hacia la garita del capataz.

Alguien estaba sentado junto a la puerta. Había apoyado sus enormes botas negras en una mesa y se reclinaba sobre la silla con sus casi dos metros de altura mientras examinaba uno de los planos de la construcción.

Eduard Hanley alzó los ojos hacia ellos en cuanto los escuchó acercarse. April, por su parte, se sorprendió tanto de encontrarle allí que se olvidó de resistirse, permitiendo que Van la arrastrara hasta el capataz.

– Majestad, señorita Ryan– saludó Hanley sin hacer siquiera el intento de cambiar de posición, cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Apretaba tan fuerte los planos que sostenía que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

– Señor Hanley– respondió April educadamente, aunque lo que deseaba de verdad era darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la silla y que aquel idiota diera con sus huesos en el suelo. Ese habría sido un buen pago por las cosas que Hanley había dicho e insinuado de ella la noche anterior.

– Bien señor Hanley… la señorita Ryan está aquí– dijo Van–. Podemos continuar donde lo hemos dejado antes.

Hanley carraspeó, como si le molestara tener que estar allí manteniendo esa conversación.

– Su majestad y yo hemos estado hablando…– empezó sin dejar de mirar los planos, sus nudillos seguían blancos–… vamos a volver al trabajo.

April notó como se deshacía el nudo que había tenido en el estómago durante los últimos minutos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa genuina se extendiera como un tsunami por toda su cara.

– No sabéis cuanto me alegro de oírlo– dijo ella. Estaba tan contenta que, por primera vez en todo el día, dejó de importarle haberse quedado fuera del proyecto–. No os arrepentiréis.

April se acercó a Hanley y, para asombro de Van, palmeó con fuerza la espalda del capataz que casi se cayó de la silla debido a la impresión. Ambos la miraban desconcertados pero ella estaba tan feliz que no le importó.

– Entonces… su majestad podrá designar otro ingeniero como director de proyecto hoy mismo y las obras podrían volver a ponerse en marcha mañana– expuso sabiamente la pelirroja. Lo había conseguido, su sacrificio había dado sus frutos. Todo volvería a la normalidad muy pronto. Y sólo habían perdido dos días de trabajo.

Van, asombrado, era incapaz de hablar. Hanley se encontraba sumido en un estupor similar. Ambos se miraban sin saber bien que decir. Esperaban otro tipo de reacción en April.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó ella cuando fue consciente de la forma en la que ambos la miraban.

– Creo que no lo ha entendido– le dijo, estupefacto, Hanley al rey quien asintió a su vez para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. El ryujin se giró hacia ella intentando explicarse.

– April… no vamos a elegir a nadie más.

La pelirroja miró al rey sin comprender.

– Eso es una locura, no se puede llevar a cabo un proyecto así sin supervisión– contradijo ella.

– No me has entendido– se apresuró a añadir Van, antes de que April volviera a hablar–. Quería decir que no vamos a designar a otro porque estamos conformes con nuestro actual director de proyecto.

April miró a ambos hombres totalmente confusa durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó su aletargado cerebro en procesar las palabras del rey. Cuando consiguió captar el significado de aquella oración, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula. Dirigió su mirada hacia Van, que se limitó a asentir lentamente, como si intentara dar validez con sus gestos a la conclusión que April había alcanzado por sí misma.

– No puedes hablar en serio– dijo insegura, como si una parte de ella se negara a creer la posibilidad que se le presentaba.

– Si alguien tiene que hacerlo… mejor que seáis vos– explicó Hanley con la frente colorada y regresando la vista a los planos que sostenía, como si quisiera dejar claro que él no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello–. Además, sois la única que parece saber lo que hace.

– Dejadme pensar majestad– dijo April con una apatía totalmente falsa–. No lo sé… lo cierto es que odio el tabaco de pipa y Hanley se pasa el día fumando y soltando improperios. ¿Creéis que podré soportarlo?

Hanley se levantó de su silla colérico, arrojando los planos sobre la mesa. Aquellas palabras eran demasiado humillantes para él, mucho más si salían de la boca de una mujer.

– ¡¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS?!– bramó enfurecido. Van tuvo que interponerse entre los dos para evitar que la sangre llegara al río. El ryujin estaba preocupado por April, pero ella no necesitaba su ayuda.

La pelirroja se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

– Sólo era una broma– aclaró con una sonrisa contagiosa–. Estoy deseando volver a trabajar con vos.

El capataz de los obreros torció el gesto, atónito, incapaz de lidiar con el comportamiento de April. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con una mujer tan extraña. Van, por su parte, la miraba como si temiera que se hubiera vuelto loca.

– April…– la llamó el ryujin para atraer su atención–… Hanley y yo hemos estado hablando detenidamente antes de que tú llegaras y estamos de acuerdo en que, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, lo mejor para todos sería que se encargara de las obras uno de sus hombres en lugar de él.

April se limitó a sonreír. Imaginaba que el capataz se sentiría incómodo trabajando con ella después de lo ocurrido en "El Bardo" la noche anterior. Buscó a Hanley con la mirada pero éste rehuía sus ojos. La pelirroja sabía que era un hombre orgulloso y, aunque a una parte (malvada) de su cerebro le habría encantado pagarle a aquel tipo con la misma moneda, un simple vistazo a los cansados ojos del rey le bastó para comprender que no podía hacerlo. Pandora era algo mucho más grande que ella misma.

– Os he observado todo este tiempo, señor Hanley– replicó April–. A pesar de lo que ha pasado, sigo pensando que sois la persona indicada para sacar todo esto adelante.

Ambos hombres la miraron boquiabiertos.

– Pero, ¿qué pasa con lo que sucedió ayer?– preguntó Hanley, dejando de lado la indiferencia que había fingido durante toda la conversación y mostrándose, por primera vez, asustado. Temía lo que pudiera hacer el rey si se enteraba lo que había ocurrido en el reservado de "El Bardo" la noche anterior. No podía creerse que aquella extraña mujer estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

April sabía que el capataz se refería a su discusión en la taberna y no al hecho de haber abandonado el trabajo. Pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– No ganamos nada aferrándonos al pasado, ¿no creéis señor Hanley?– contestó ella sabiamente, sonriéndole para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Eduard Hanley era incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unos días atrás Aro, el portavoz del Consejo de Fanelia, había pedido hablar con él urgentemente para tratar un asunto importante. El capataz nunca pudo imaginar las cosas que oyó minutos después. Aquella mujer extranjera había embrujado al rey y planeaba apoderarse de todo aprovechándose de su posición privilegiada. Hanley nunca había desconfiado de April y su relación con ella había sido cordial pese a que, al principio, le sorprendió bastante que una mujer dirigiera Pandora. Sin embargo, había logrado sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial y trabajar con ella en armonía. Pero no podía permitir que una mujer hiciera negocio con el esfuerzo que los fanelianos habían invertido en reconstruir su país. Había creído que actuaba legítimamente, movido por el patriotismo, aceptando las palabras del consejero como ciertas, ya que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Pero se había equivocado estrepitosamente con aquella mujer. Ahora lo sabía. Nunca debió dejarse envenenar por Aro.

– Señorita Ryan… yo…– empezó Hanley, tenía la intención de disculparse aunque no le resultaba fácil dejar de lado su orgullo.

April lo miró con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios. Empezaba a pensar que las dificultades para disculparse eran algo innato en todos los fanelianos.

– No os preocupéis por mí, señor Hanley. Me conformo con que mañana estéis aquí a primera hora– cortó la pelirroja, deseando zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

– Tenéis mi palabra– contestó el capataz mortalmente serio.

…

Van y April estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. El rey había enviado a buscar a Merle, Harold y Erik para comunicarles las nuevas noticias. En el exterior, la noche había comenzado a extender su manto sobre la ciudad y la primaveral brisa de la tarde impregnaba el aire con olores de madera y flores.

April estaba tan feliz que podía haberse puesto a bailar encima de la mesa. Pero se contuvo. La medio hermana del rey llegó pocos minutos después, acompañada de Harold y Erik. Los tres se miraban entre sí, confusos, porque no tenían ni idea de lo que el rey quería contarles. Ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa, impacientes pero en completo silencio.

Bastaron unos segundos para que la confusión diera paso a la alegría cuando Van comunicó que todos los obreros volverían al trabajo al día siguiente y que April seguiría dirigiendo Pandora.

– Pero, ¿cómo lo habéis conseguido majestad?– preguntó Harold asombrado.

Van, con los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, miró a April intentando contener la risa.

– Pues veréis… lo cierto es que me he pasado el día intentando convencer a Hanley– explicó el rey, para después añadir– Sigue tan terco como siempre, os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado arrancarle un compromiso de mínimos– Van suspiró cansado– Al final hemos conseguido llegar a un acuerdo, los obreros volverían y April seguiría al frente de Pandora. Pero él se negaba a regresar, estaba empeñado en que April no querría volver a trabajar con él después de lo que ocurrió ayer. Como no podía persuadirle, he ido a buscarla y…– Van guardó silencio, divertido, intercambiando una elocuente mirada con April.

– ¿Y…?– apremió Merle para que continuara.

– No sé cómo lo ha hecho…– dijo Van echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo–… pero Hanley estará mañana dirigiendo a sus hombres en las obras.

Todos sonrieron ante sus palabras, menos April que se puso tan colorada como su pelo.

– Agradece que no soy una mujer rencorosa– replicó ella, contagiándose un poco de la alegría que inundaba la habitación.

– Eso ya lo he oído antes– contestó Van al tiempo que recordaba esas palabras dirigidas a él mismo en un contexto muy distinto: la habitación de "El Gato Negro" en la que habían pasado la noche, dos meses atrás.

Una hora más tarde, la larga mesa del comedor crujía bajo el peso de un sinfín de platos que contenían una excelente representación de la gastronomía Faneliana. Harold había insistido en celebrar las buenas noticias con un banquete por todo lo alto y ninguno de los presentes había encontrado motivos para oponerse. Así Merle, Van, Erik, Harold y April tomaron asiento para cenar bajo la luz de las enormes lámparas que pendían del techo. Para alguien que se había pasado el día sin probar bocado, aquello era un paraíso, y al principio April escuchó más que habló mientras se servía carne asada, patatas cocidas, verduras y puré; y lo rociaba todo con grandes cantidades de salsa.

El ruido de los cubiertos entrechocando y el sonido de las conversaciones llenaba el comedor. Merle, sentada frente a April, había empezado a contarles a los demás el mal rato que pasó la pelirroja cuando visitaron la sastrería de Filippo.

Van, en la cabecera, intentaba en vano contener la sonrisa. Mientras April lloraba de la risa al evocar el momento. Aquel día había pasado muchísima vergüenza pero no podía evitar reírse, ahora que lo contemplaba en perspectiva.

– Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, ¿te acuerdas?– dijo Merle desternillándose de la risa.

– Estoy completamente seguro de que Filippo jamás podrá olvidar el momento en que vosotras dos entrasteis en su sastrería– opinó Erik. Las carcajadas inundaron la estancia, llenándola de un sentimiento cálido que hacía mucho que ninguno de los presentes experimentaba. Por primera vez en cinco años, April se sintió como en casa.

Van, por su parte, pensaba en cuantas anécdotas más como esa se habría perdido durante aquellas semanas en las que hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a su invitada. Mientras contemplaba a April y Merle inundar el comedor con el sonido de sus risas, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a cometer los errores del pasado.

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer en el exterior mientras los comensales atacaban los postres. Cuando terminaron de cenar se había convertido en una auténtica tormenta pero a ninguno de los presentes les importó demasiado. April, que tenía que madrugar al día siguiente para ponerse al día con el trabajo, anunció que necesitaba dormir y Merle decidió imitarla. Las chicas se marcharon poco después, llevándose con ellas la calidez de sus risas.

El silencio cayó sobre los tres hombres que, saciados y satisfechos, se acomodaron placenteramente en sus amplios sillones. Una de las doncellas de palacio dejó sobre la mesa una hermosa bandeja de porcelana sobre la que reposaban botellas de diversos licores. La mujer comenzó a servir al rey y sus comensales pero éste la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y la doncella abandonó la estancia con una profunda reverencia.

– Me alegro de que todo se haya resuelto tan bien– la voz de Harold rompió el silencio.

Van dirigió la mirada hacia su fiel consejero mientras se servía un licor de color ámbar en su copa y le daba un sorbo.

– Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ella– contestó el ryujin, refiriéndose a April.

Harold sonrió casi sin querer.

– Por eso creo que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de recompensar a la señorita April de algún modo, majestad– sugirió el consejero–. Y se nos acaba de presentar la ocasión perfecta.

– ¿Qué propones?– cuestionó el ryujin muerto de curiosidad.

Harold extrajo una carta de aspecto oficial del bolsillo interior de su túnica de consejero y se la pasó al rey para que pudiera leerla. El lacrado del sello se había partido al abrir el sobre, pero aún era reconocible.

– ¿Una carta de Freid?– preguntó Van al identificar el característico emblema del ducado.

– Ha llegado esta misma tarde– explicó el consejero mientras el ryujin extraía la carta y comenzaba a leer las elaboradas líneas que recorrían el papel.

– Dentro de dos días se celebrará en Godashim el aniversario de la coronación del Duque Chid Zar Freid– dijo cuando llegó al final de la misiva–. Desean que la delegación de Fanelia asista.

El consejero asintió escuetamente.

– Exacto majestad. Y sin duda Fanelia debe asistir a la celebración por las buenas relaciones que mantenemos con el ducado. Sin embargo, me parece una oportunidad única para compensar a la señorita April por todo lo que se ha esforzado en los últimos meses.

– ¿Creéis que ella querrá acompañarnos?– preguntó Van a sus acompañantes.

– Por supuesto majestad– contestó Erik–. Ella ha crecido escuchando hablar de Freid, seguro que le emociona la idea de contemplar esas tierras con sus propios ojos.

Van se lo pensó durante unos segundos y después respondió:

– Decidido entonces– dijo con una sonrisa sincera que le adornaba el rostro.

Erik y Harold sonrieron al rey con alegría. Nunca lo habían visto tan contento.

– En ese caso, majestad, será mejor que comuniquéis cuanto antes vuestros planes a la señorita April– aconsejó Harold sabiamente–. Preparar este tipo de cosas llevan su tiempo majestad.

– ¿Es que quieres que vaya a buscarla ahora?– preguntó Van irónicamente ante la persistencia de Harold.

– No sería mala idea– contestó Erik sin poder evitar reírse ante la cara de estupefacción del rey.

…

"¿Cómo me he dejado convencer para hacer esto?", se preguntó Van a sí mismo por enésima vez en veinte minutos. Harold y Erik habían insistido tanto que, al final, el ryujin se había rendido.

Y ahora se encontraba recorriendo el corredor del último piso del ala norte del castillo, la parte del palacio reservada a los invitados y las delegaciones extranjeras que visitaban Fanelia. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera robusta, al final del pasillo, y levantó la mano para llamar. Pero volvió a bajarla antes de hacerlo.

Aquello era una locura, April se había retirado a su habitación mucho antes. Ya debía de estar dormida, si llamaba a la puerta seguro que la despertaría. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo oyó:

– ¡JODER!– la voz de April llegó hasta él amortiguada por la madera de la puerta.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?", se preguntó Van a sí mismo, "¿necesitará ayuda?". Sumido en las dudas, levantó la mano para volver a llamar pero tampoco en aquella ocasión pudo hacerlo. Desde el otro lado, April gritó de dolor.

La imagen de aquel hombre rubio de ojos oscuros hundiendo su extraño puñal en la mejilla de April inundó el cerebro de Van, cortándole la respiración y acelerando su pulso. Sin detenerse a pensar en que ni siquiera iba armado, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta de un tirón, precipitándose dentro de la habitación como una exhalación.

Una ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó con fuerza el rostro nada más entrar. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y el viento que entraba por ellas zarandeaba con furia las cortinas. Decenas de papeles volaban sin control por la habitación, como si hubiesen salido disparados por culpa del viento. Van rastreó la habitación desesperadamente buscándola a ella. La encontró junto a las puertas acristaladas, tratando de cerrarlas. Pero el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que le resultaba imposible.

Aliviado al comprobar que ella no se encontraba en serio peligro, el ryujin corrió a ayudarla. Entre los dos consiguieron cerrar los grandes ventanales y colocar el seguro. April suspiró de alivio mientras se recolocaba el pelo y la ropa, revueltos por culpa del viento.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó Van, cuyo pulso había regresado a niveles normales de nuevo.

– Sí, muchas gracias– dijo April con una sonrisa y se dispuso a recoger los papeles que el viento había diseminado por la habitación– Estaba en la cama cuando un golpe de viento ha abierto los ventanales, llevándose por delante todos los papeles que tenía en el tocador. Ahora tendré que ordenarlos de nuevo– explicó, sobándose el codo derecho–. Siento haberte asustado con mis gritos, es que me he golpeado con la maldita puerta mientras intentaba cerrarla.

Van rió imaginándose la cómica escena. Entonces, se sentó en la cama y la contempló con tranquilidad mientras caminaba descalza por la habitación. Se había recogido el largo cabello pelirrojo en un moño despeinado bajo la nuca del que escapaban varios mechos, debido tal vez al viento. Además, para consternación del ryujin, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco hasta las rodillas que se ataba bajo el pecho con un intrincado diseño de cordones. La tela se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel y a la luz que proyectaban las lámparas, permitió a Van apreciar las suaves curvas de su femenina anatomía. Paralizado por una sensación que no podía identificar, el ryujin apartó los ojos de ella rápidamente.

"Por todos los dioses", pensó para sí, "está prácticamente desnuda". Ni siquiera podía moverse. Haciendo todo lo posible por no volver a mirarla, Van carraspeó para llamar su atención.

– April, ¿crees que podrías ponerte algo encima de…eso?

La pelirroja miró su cuerpo sin comprender a qué se refería el rey. Un segundo después se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

– ¡Oh Señor!– exclamó mientras corría hacia el armario y rebuscaba desesperadamente en su interior hasta encontrar una bata con la que cubrirse.

Cuando estuvo totalmente tapada se volvió hacia Van, que suspiró de alivio, completamente sonrojada.

– Lo siento mucho– trató de disculparse mientras se moría de la vergüenza, el rey de Fanelia acababa de verla en paños menores–. No me he dado cuenta.

Van, que estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar, movió secamente la cabeza. Esperaba que April comprendiera que ese gesto significaba que no lo que acababa de pasar no tenía importancia. El ryujin se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más si eso era posible. Ardía por dentro y no sabía por qué.

– De verdad que lo siento– insistió ella, que incapaz de mirar a Van a los ojos decidió seguir recogiendo papeles en un intento desesperado por mantener las manos ocupadas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, Van se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para intentar articular palabras de nuevo. Decidido a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

– Dentro de dos días se celebra en Freid un festival para conmemorar la coronación del Duque Chid– explicó Van algo más calmado, April dirigió sus ojos hacia él en cuanto escuchó su voz–. ¿Te suena de algo?

– Por supuesto que sí– contestó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, claro que le sonaba. ¿Cuántas veces le había hablado su madre del país de Freid?

Van asintió. Erik había acertado al pensar que ella se ilusionaría con la perspectiva de conocer Freid. Así que decidió continuar.

– Una delegación de Fanelia, conmigo a la cabeza, asistirá a la celebración– dijo el ryujin.

April se entristeció tanto que se lo olvidó lo avergonzada que estaba. Su madre hablaba maravillas de aquel exótico país, le habría encantado poder ir. Pero ella no pertenecía a la corte, su lugar estaba en el hangar con los ingenieros, no en banquetes de reyes y duques.

– Y… ¿cuándo os marcháis?– preguntó intentando sobreponerse y aparentar algo de interés.

– Mañana, a primera hora– contestó Van confuso, no podía entender por qué ella parecía de repente tan triste. Tal vez no le apetecía ir a Freid pero no quería negarse porque se lo estaba pidiendo el rey. Entonces, volvió a analizar las palabras de la pelirroja y lo comprendió. Ella había preguntado "¿cuándo os vais?". Creía que no estaba invitada y se había entristecido por ello. Mucho más animado añadió–. Tendrás que encontrar alguien que te sustituya mientras estemos fuera.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por culpa de la sorpresa. No podía creérselo. No quería creérselo.

– ¿Yo también puedo ir?– quiso saber incrédula, clavando sus ojos verdes en Van.

– ¿Por qué si no iba a estar molestándote a estas horas?– preguntó irónicamente el ryujin–. ¿Querrás acompañarnos entonces?

– Será un placer, majestad– contestó ella con toda sinceridad.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, Van sonrió.

* * *

 **Tachán...**

Perdón por el retraso, pero aún sigo con gripe y escribo con la misma velocidad que las tortugas.

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, salvo que es el que más me ha gustado escribir hasta la fecha. Es muy largo pero me parecía tan interesante que no podía cortar en ninguna parte. Lo siento.

Quiero darle las gracias, como siempre, a todos los que me leen y a quienes dejan un review para animarme a seguir: **MarcrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen, Diana y Annima90.** Gracias por vuestras palabras de aliento, por los ánimos y por estar siempre ahí.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	13. Godashim

_**Recomendación musical: Jess Glynne – Don't Be So Hard On Yourself.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Godashim.**

A la mañana siguiente, April se despertó antes de que amaneciera, tan emocionada e ilusionada que no pudo volver a dormir. La tormenta de la noche anterior había pasado y el sol empezaba a despuntar en el este, sobre las cumbres de las altas montañas. El cielo despejado anunciaba un apacible y tranquilo día primaveral.

Después de un largo baño, April se puso sus vaqueros negros, sus botas de cuero y la camisa más elegante que pudo encontrar en el armario: una blusa escotada de un profundo color azul. Suponía que la delegación de Fanelia llevaría ropas tradicionales para la ocasión, pero a pesar de que ella podía librarse de las formalidades, no quería parecer un vagabundo del Bronx en su primera visita oficial a Freid. Dejó su pelo suelto y eligió su sencilla chaqueta de cuero como equipaje de mano, por si en el trascurso del viaje la blusa azul resultaba demasiado delgada. Utilizó su emblemática mochila negra para hacer el equipaje y tras pensárselo durante unos minutos metió también sus aparatos electrónicos en la improvisada maleta. Aunque aquel era un viaje de placer, no de trabajo, y esperaba no tener que utilizar ninguno de ellos.

Desayunó a solas con Merle, ya que el rey estaba inmerso en los preparativos del viaje. A April aquello le resultó estupendo, después de que Van la hubiera visto en paños menores la noche anterior temía arder por la vergüenza cuando se encontraran de nuevo. La chica gato, ajena al bochorno de su amiga, no podía contener la emoción ante la perspectiva de volver a ver Freid y de reencontrarse con el Duque Chid. La pelirroja, por su parte, también estaba ansiosa por descubrir territorios de los que había oído hablar durante toda su infancia, aunque no podía evitar los nervios ante la idea de conocer a las personas con las que su madre había entablado amistad años atrás. ¿Se alegrarían de conocer a la hija de Hitomi después de tanto tiempo?

Después de comer, fueron juntas al laboratorio. April convocó a todos los ingenieros a una reunión de urgencia y les dio instrucciones precisas para que Pandora pudiera seguir adelante en su ausencia. Cuando terminó, las dos chicas echaron a andar en dirección al aeropuerto de la capital, en el que las naves comerciales y de pasajeros aterrizaban y despegaban sin descanso. Allí, se encaminaron hacia el pabellón real, engalanado para la ocasión. Las primeras luces de la mañana se filtraban por los tragaluces diseminados por el techo del pabellón y hacían resplandecer la bandera roja y dorada de Fanelia desde su lugar en lo más alto del mástil que la sostenía. Los soldados de la guardia del rey, ataviados con su distintivo uniforme, custodiaban el pabellón en el que habían dispuesto una larga alfombra carmesí que desembocaba en la rampa de entrada a la nave más espectacular de cuantas pululaban por el aeropuerto. Construida íntegramente con un metal negro que refulgía a la luz del sol, portaba orgullosamente el emblema de Fanelia en ambos laterales. Era tan alta que April tuvo que estirar el cuello para poder apreciarla en su totalidad. Un monumento a la ingeniería y a la tecnología que le provocó un estremecimiento de placer.

Sólo la chillona voz de Merle pudo conseguir que April apartara los ojos de nave que los llevaría hasta Freid.

– Allí está su majestad– dijo la chica gato mientras señalaba una zona concreta del pabellón– ¡Amo Van! ¡Amo Van!– exclamó mientras lo saludaba enérgicamente, agitando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

El ryujin estaba a los pies de la nave, rodeado de sus hombres de máxima confianza, como Harold, su fiel consejero, o Erik, el capitán de la guardia real. Aunque April no se fijó en nadie más que en él. Vestía un elegante uniforme formado por camisa y pantalón negros, en la cadera reposaba la larga espada que llevaba el día que se conocieron y de sus hombros colgaba una capa azul con el dorado emblema de Fanelia. Al oír la voz de Merle, Van se apartó de sus hombres para mirar a su medio hermana y le sonrió en la distancia. La chica gato seguía tratándole exactamente igual que cuando eran niños, aquellos días en los que él aún no se había convertido en rey y sus vidas no eran tan complicadas. Después de saludar a Merle, sus ojos barrieron el pabellón buscando algo, o a alguien.

A ella. A April. No detuvo su búsqueda hasta que la localizó.

La pelirroja se sonrojó visiblemente cuando la oscura mirada de Van se posó sobre ella. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa bajo su intenso escrutinio al recordar que, la noche anterior, aquellos mismos ojos la habían contemplado en paños menores en la intimidad de su habitación. Tampoco el ryujin fue capaz de esquivar el recuerdo que su cerebro conjuró para él cuando, a pesar de la distancia, ella le sostuvo la mirada. Un recuerdo que le torturaba desde la noche anterior: las curvas del cuerpo de April insinuándose descaradamente bajo el vaporoso tejido blanco. Aquella maldita imagen se le había grabado en la cabeza y le había impedido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella y ardía por dentro como si alguien hubiera prendido una hoguera en su interior.

Intentando aparentar serenidad, Van utilizó sus brazos para pedir a ambas mujeres, mediante gestos, que se acercaran hasta él. Merle echó a correr inmediatamente y el ryujin se preparó para recibir uno de sus potentes abrazos.

– ¡Majestad!– gritó la chica gato en cuanto llegó a su lado.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, Merle– dijo el ryujin acariciándole con cariño el pelo.

April se acercó a ellos más despacio, sonriendo ante el comportamiento de Merle, ya que cuando los alcanzó su amiga ronroneaba como un gatito aferrada al rey.

– Buenos días– saludó April tratando de comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Van dirigió la mirada hacia ella, su piel parecía terciopelo contra el profundo azul de su camisa. El tejido se aferraba al cuerpo femenino con un corte lo suficientemente bajo para dejar al descubierto el cuello, los huesos de la garganta y la extensión de piel bajo sus clavículas. April sonrió con los ojos brillantes y un rastro de sonrojo en las mejillas, mejorando el efecto. El recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a atacar al ryujin sin piedad y tuvo que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para actuar con normalidad.

– Buenos días April– contestó Van con una tranquilidad que no sentía– Espero que lo tengáis todo listo– dijo dirigiéndose a las dos–. Partiremos enseguida.

– Estamos listas– respondieron Merle y April al unísono, estallando en carcajadas por ello segundos después.

La repentina llegada de uno de los soldados las obligó a contener, a duras penas, las risas.

– Todo preparado, majestad– informó con gesto severo mientras saludaba formalmente al ryujin con la mano en la sien y el cuerpo rígido–. Pueden subir a bordo.

Van asintió, permitiendo al soldado marcharse.

– Es hora de irnos– dijo dejando las bromas de lado, mortalmente serio por un momento.

April se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a ponerse la máscara de rey. Sabía que la corona de Fanelia debía pesar mucho pero, en su opinión, Van no tenía por qué ser siempre tan severo. Por ello, decidió aligerar el momento.

– Sí, majestad– replicó con fingida formalidad, mientras levantaba la mano derecha hacia la sien, tratando de imitar el saludo militar del soldado.

Las carcajadas de Merle inundaron el pabellón y Van no pudo evitar sonreír mientras contemplaba a ambas mujeres desternillarse frente a él.

– Será mejor que subamos antes de que se arrepienta de llevarnos con él, Merle– dijo April cuando fue capaz de dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente como para articular palabras.

– Ya me estoy arrepintiendo– respondió el ryujin intentando disimular la sonrisa.

Ambas se alejaron del rey, caminando hacia la rampa de entrada a la nave sobre la alfombra carmesí. Van fue tras ellas recibiendo las reverencias de los soldados que custodiaban el pabellón. Cuando alcanzaron el principio de la rampa, Merle y April se giraron para esperar al ryujin y así, los tres juntos, salvaron el desnivel entre el suelo y el resto de la nave.

Una vez dentro, se despidieron de Harold (que iba a quedarse en la capital) y se encaminaron hacia el puente de mando acompañados de Erik, el capitán de la guardia real ya estaba a bordo y los saludó amablemente al unirse a ellos. El pasillo que recorrían, cruzaba la nave de proa a popa y en él, las paredes eran de metal negro y los suelos estaban cubiertos de moquetas de color gris. Al final del corredor había unas enormes puertas dobles de metal que lo separaban del puente de mando. Cuando los cuatros estuvieron frente a ellas, éstas se abrieron para dejarles pasar.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, se encontraron en una plataforma de metal negro desde la que se podía observar la totalidad de la sala. April tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que acababa de entrar en el puente de mando de la Enterprise, la nave insignia de Star Trek.

Varios hombres, vestidos completamente de rojo, realizaban los últimos preparativos antes de despegar. El puente de mando estaba lleno de máquinas y aparatos cuyas luces parpadeaban sin cesar en las consolas mientras la tripulación trabajaba. April, que nunca había montado en una nave similar, deseó tener ocho ojos más para poder observarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

– Creo que April quiere que ver el puente más de cerca– dijo Merle con una risilla, interpretando correctamente la mirada resplandeciente que su amiga dirigía a los equipos de la nave.

– Si eso es lo que deseáis, no tenéis más que pedirlo– interrumpió una voz masculina.

April giró sobre sus talones, intentando localizar al dueño de aquella voz, y descubrió que alguien más había entrado en el puente tras ellos. El hombre debía rondar los cuarenta y era alto y moreno. Sobre la pechera de su uniforme rojo reposaban varias insignias y medallas.

– Capitán Ray Muller para servirle– informó al notar los ojos de April fijos en él. A continuación se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante en una pequeña reverencia–. Hemos oído hablar mucho de vos, señorita Ryan.

– Espero que los rumores sean buenos– repuso April, extendiendo una mano para estrechársela al capitán Muller.

– Si la mitad de lo que hemos oído sobre vos es cierto– dijo correspondiendo el saludo de la pelirroja–. Mis hombres se alegrarán de que viajéis con nosotros.

April sonrió incómoda. Odiaba los piropos. Afortunadamente para ella, el capitán Muller decidió en ese momento centrar su atención en Van.

– Majestad, estamos listos para despegar en cuanto lo ordenéis.

Van dio la orden de partir y todo el mundo se puso en marcha.

– Ya lo habéis oído muchachos– gritó el capitán hacia los hombres que trabajaban en el puente–. Iniciad la maniobra de despegue.

– Esperaremos en la sala de reuniones– dijo Van mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia las puertas de metal.

– Como deseéis majestad– contestó Muller con otra reverencia.

Pero April no quería marcharse a ningún sitio. Nunca había visto despegar una nave de esas características y lo que menos deseaba era perderse el momento. Pero tampoco quería saltarse el protocolo o molestar a las personas que estaban trabajando en el puente. Así que se vio obligada a unirse a la comitiva del rey y encaminarse hacia la salida. Por suerte, el capitán decidió ofrecerle una salida.

– Señorita Ryan– dijo Muller, tratando de llamar su atención. Todos se giraron hacia él para mirarle–. Si deseáis quedaros en el puente, sólo tenéis que pedirlo.

April miró alternativamente a Van y al capitán con una cara que, a todas luces, pedía a gritos permiso para bajar al puente.

– Por mi está bien– contestó el ryujin con gesto divertido–. Si eso es lo que quieres… ve.

Agradecida, April le deslumbró con su sonrisa y murmuró un sincero y silencioso "gracias" dirigido al ryujin.

– En ese caso… acompáñeme señorita Ryan– dijo el capitán y la escoltó hasta el puente.

 **…**

A medida que avanzaban hacia el sur, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar radicalmente. Fanelia era un país montañoso de caudalosos ríos, grandes planicies, fértiles llanuras y profundos valles escavados por el agua a lo largo de los años. Pero Freid, situado en una latitud mucho más meridional, era completamente diferente.

Este antiguo país con profundas raíces espirituales y religiosas estaba ahora regido por el duque Chid Zar Freid, cuyo padre, Mahad Dal Freid, murió durante la guerra contra Zaibach.

– Acabamos de cruzar la frontera del ducado de Freid, majestad– informó el capitán a través de un pequeño interfono situado en el centro de la mesa de madera en la que estaban sentados Merle, Erik, Van y April.

Tras el despegue, los cuatro se habían retirado a una sala especial situada en un costado de la nave, en la que habían podido almorzar con tranquilidad mientras veían el paisaje cambiar poco a poco a sus pies, gracias a la posición privilegiada de la estancia. Los tres fanelianos, que estaban hartos de realizar aquel mismo trayecto no prestaron atención a su alrededor. Pero April, que contemplaba aquellas tierras por primera vez no pudo evitar sentarse delante de las ventanas y contemplar asombrada el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

El ducado era un país de clima cálido en el que, a menudo, soplaban vientos procedentes del sur que traían la humedad desde el mar que bañaba la costa de Freid. Ello provocaba temperaturas altas todo el año, y abundantes precipitaciones. Por eso, en Freid se extendían los bosques tropicales, las junglas y las zonas pantanosas en el centro del país y los manglares cerca de la costa.

Cuando atravesaron la frontera, April pudo admirar con sus propios ojos las numerosas montañas que salpicaban el verde paisaje de norte a sur y de este a oeste. A medida que se acercaban a Godashim, las espesas selvas y bosques fueron sustituidos por cultivos de arroz en bancales, que permitían salvar los desniveles del terreno. Cientos de agricultores y campesinos se afanaban en las plantaciones o recorrían los caminos que llevaban a la capital del país.

Alrededor de Godashim se extendía una cadena de montañas que protegía la planicie sobre la que descansaba la capital. Cuando cruzaron la protección natural que brindaban las montañas estaba atardeciendo y la rojiza luz del sol teñía el paisaje. April contuvo el aliento y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a las ventanas para admirar la ciudad. Merle se colocó a su lado y Van y Erik las observaban atentamente desde la mesa. El ryujin estaba decidido a no perderse la reacción de su invitada cuando divisara la ciudad por primera vez.

Y entonces, por fin, la capital de Freid apareció ante los verdes ojos de April. Godashim se elevaba sobre una enorme meseta rectangular, bordeada por un extenso río alimentado por numerosos afluentes. La ciudad estaba rodeada por frondosos bosques en tres de sus flancos, y por bancales de arroz en el extremo oriental. Además la habían construido a dos alturas, separadas por una enorme e interminable escalera de piedra que zigzagueaba para salvar el desnivel entre los dos barrios de la capital: en el nivel más alto se alzaba imponente la Villa Imperial, donde residía el Duque de Freid y su corte. Y bajo él, vivía el pueblo.

April suspiró, aquella vista era preciosa. En ese momento, la nave comenzó a descender en dirección al puerto de Freid, donde se posó en uno de los hangares, extendiendo el tren de aterrizaje con un suave movimiento.

Van los precedió de camino a la rampa de salida, que ya estaba desplegada para ellos. Antes de bajar, los soldados de Fanelia extendieron la alfombra carmesí, desplegaron la bandera de Fanelia y formaron un pasillo a ambos lados de la alfombra para escoltar al rey de un modo protocolario. April escuchó a Van suspirar.

– Merle ya sabe cómo funciona esto. Pero dado que es tu primera vez…– dijo el ryujin de repente, mirando a la pelirroja–… Yo iré delante y vosotras dos me seguiréis a una distancia prudencial– explicó, disculpándose con sus ojos oscuros por las molestias que ocasionaba viajar con un rey.

April asintió tranquilamente, sin darle importancia. Luego, su mirada se detuvo en la capa de Van que se había descolocado por el tiempo que habían permanecido sentados durante el viaje. Se acercó a él con cautela, observando atentamente su ceño fruncido y su mirada cansada.

– Te sientes incómodo con tanta formalidad, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó April mientras le colocaba la capa.

– Sólo en ocasiones como ésta– respondió Van, sorprendido de que ella hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Cuando April se acercó para ayudarle a lucir impecable, experimentó una rara sensación de tranquilidad.

– Ya estás perfecto– dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos. Se alejó de él, guiñándole un ojo de forma divertida y el ryujin olvidó, por unas milésimas de segundo, el peso de la responsabilidad que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Van carraspeó para volver a la realidad y comenzó a descender la rampa, rodeado de su escolta personal. Cuando alcanzó el pie de la nave descubrió que no estaban solos. Millerna Aston y su esposo, Dryden Fassa, y el caballero celeste Allen Schezar estaban allí. Por sus caras de expectación Van supo que no le esperaban a él.

La noche anterior, cuando contestó la misiva de Freid, no pudo evitar desvelarles la identidad de la invitada que le iba a acompañar hasta Godashim. Imaginó que veinticuatro horas serían suficientes para que sus amigos se hicieran a la idea de conocer a la hija de Hitomi. Pero, evidentemente, no había sido allí.

April que caminaba feliz junto a Merle, se encontró de pronto con tres pares de ojos fijos sobre ella. Una mujer y dos hombres que no conocía la miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma. El hombre más cercano a ella era la viva imagen de un artista bohemio de París. Alto con los ojos verdes escondidos tras las gafas y el pelo castaño, largo y rizado recogido en una coleta desenfadada con una especie de pañuelo azul. Su aspecto y la inteligencia que brillaba en sus ojos permitieron a April reconocerle rápidamente. Sin duda aquel hombre era Dryden Fassa, el gran comerciante de Asturia.

Y si él era Dryden, la mujer que estaba a su lado no podía ser otra que Millerna Aston. Era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio y sus ojos violetas eran los más bonitos que April había visto en su vida. Llevaba un elegante vestido rosa claro, con guantes a juego y un corpiño negro que se ataba por delante y ceñía su figura. Contemplarla era como pasar las páginas de una revista llena de modelos perfectas, un golpe bajo a la autoestima de cualquier mujer.

– ¿Es ella?– April escuchó que Millerna preguntaba a Van con su voz clara y perfecta. Imaginó que el ryujin ya les había contado quien era.

– No hay duda de que es ella– respondió otro hombre rubio que esperaba unos pasos por detrás–. Ha heredado los ojos de Hitomi.

Los ojos de April se posaron por primera vez sobre la alta figura de Allen Schezar. Mientras le sostenía la mirada, su cerebro se vio invadido por las historias de su madre, recuerdos del pasado que Hitomi había compartido con aquel hombre.

– Millerna, Dryden, Allen… me alegro mucho de que volvamos a vernos– dijo Van, interrumpiendo la conexión que se había creado entre April y Allen. Al ryujin no le gustó nada el modo en el que el caballero celeste miraba a la pelirroja–. Permitidme que os presente a April Ryan.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron de nuevo sobre ella, que se sintió incómoda ante tanta atención.

– Es un placer conocerte– Millerna habló primero, dirigiéndose hacia April para agarrarla gentilmente de las manos–. Tu madre era una gran amiga de Asturia. Eres bienvenida entre nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras quedarte.

– Para mí también es un placer conoceros por fin. Me he pasado la vida escuchando hablar de vosotros, es como si ya os conociera– respondió April cortésmente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que debía haber sido para Hitomi competir contra aquella mujer de belleza deslumbrante por el amor de Allen.

– Pero, ¿qué hacemos todavía aquí?– intervino Dryden de pronto–. Estoy seguro de que Chid estará deseando conocerte también. No le privemos más tiempo de la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **…**

La Villa Imperial de Godashim era una auténtica obra de arquitectura. Construida íntegramente con sólida roca guardaba, a ojos de April, cierto parecido con los templos budistas de la Tierra, con sus techos altos a dos aguas y sus estatuas y decoraciones de reminiscencias budistas. La sala del trono era igual de espectacular. Los suelos de mármol blanco y las altas columnas rojas sosteniendo los altos techos le daban a la estancia más aspecto de templo si cabe. En el piso de mármol había una larga alfombra con motivos rojos y verdes, a ambos lados de ella se sentaban en perfectas hileras los sacerdotes de Freid, vestidos con un ceremonial traje naranja. En el extremo opuesto de la sala colgaba una enorme bandera de Freid y, justo delante de ella, el dorado trono del Duque Chid descansaba en una plataforma separada del resto de la estancia por unos cuantos escalones.

Todos se arrodillaron sobre la alfombra en señal de respeto. Entonces, la larga cortina dorada que protegía el trono se levantó y April pudo ver, por fin, al Duque de Freid. La pelirroja calculó que no podía tener más de trece o catorce años, aunque parecía mayor con la espada a la cadera, el formal uniforme verde y una especie de corona sobre su pelo rubio.

– Sed bienvenidos a Godashim, es un placer teneros de nuevo con nosotros– dijo amablemente, su voz sonaba segura y tranquila a pesar de su juventud.

Los ojos azules del hombre más poderoso de Freid barrieron la estancia y se detuvieron en April, ella mantuvo el contacto visual aunque no estaba segura de si aquello era del todo correcto.

– Veo que los rumores que he oído eran ciertos– comento Chid mirándola fijamente–. Por favor, acércate.

April miró a Van, sin tener ni idea de cómo proceder. Van se limitó a sonreír, luego, sacudió hacia delante la cabeza para instarla a moverse. La pelirroja se levantó con la sensación de que tenía miles de ojos clavados en su espalda. Rezando por no tropezar, se inclinó respetuosamente ante el duque de Freid y luego, ascendió despacio los escalones que la separaban del trono. Cuando llegó junto a Chid, éste se levantó de su asiento.

– No debes inclinarte ante mí, April Ryan– dijo el joven duque–. Soy yo quien debe mostrar respeto porque eres hija de la gran vidente, Hitomi Kanzaki.

Y se inclinó ante April de un modo solemne. Ella quiso detenerle, pero no se atrevió a tocar al duque por si los hombres de Freid lo consideraban una ofensa. Sin embargo, se sentía sumamente incómoda. Cuando April fue incapaz de soportarlo más, se arrodilló a los pies del Duque de Freid que se incorporó sorprendido.

– Os lo ruego, no os inclinéis ante mí– le dijo ella–. Jamás en mi vida he hecho nada que merezca tal honor.

A unos metros de ellos Van sonrió complacido ante la escena. Cualquier otro habría disfrutado de la atención que le estaba brindando el Duque de Freid, pero April no. Ella era distinta. Chid, sin embargo, la cogió amablemente de la mano ayudándola a volver a ponerse de pie.

– Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre… quiero que me lo cuentes todo sobre ella y sobre ti, por supuesto– pidió con los ojos brillando de emoción–. Quiero saberlo todo.

 **…**

Para una hacker del gobierno de Estados Unidos, ser recibida por el mismísimo Duque de Freid en persona era toda una hazaña. Pero April consideraba que celebrar un banquete en su honor era algo excesivo. ¿Qué pensarían sus anfitriones si se enteraran que adoraba comer sobre la alfombra del salón viendo pelis de acción en su enorme televisor?

Sin embargo, no podía negarse a recibir tales honores sin parecer descortés. Por lo que se vió arrastrada al comedor principal de la Villa Imperial, decorado magníficamente y sentó en la misma mesa que el Duque de Freid, Millerna, Dryden, Van y el caballero celeste, Allen Schezar. Merle se había librado de acudir al banquete y, en aquel momento, April habría dado todo lo que poseía por escabullirse de allí cuanto antes. Se sentía fuera de lugar entre tanto lujo con sus sencillos vaqueros y su blusa azul. Y no paraba de notar como las miradas de todos se clavaban, de vez en cuando, sobre ella. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía en qué orden tenía que utilizar el sin fin de cubiertos que se extendían ante ella! Necesitaba urgentemente clases de protocolo si sus nuevos "amigos" pensaban arrastrarla a más cenas como aquella.

Sus miedos se disiparon un poco cuando los criados del duque entraron en el comedor, sirviendo los exquisitos alimentos a los seis comensales. Teniendo en cuenta que la comida india era de sus favoritas, se sintió como en casa cuando degustó los platos que pusieron delante de ella. El olor de las especias era exquisito, una mezcla deliciosa entre pimienta, curry y cayena.

– Estoy sorprendido, April– dijo Chid de repente–. Los extranjeros suelen tener problemas a la hora de acostumbrarse a la gastronomía de Freid, pero me alegra comprobar que a ti parece gustarte.

April sonrió desde su silla. Todos la miraban de nuevo.

– En la Luna Fantasma apreciamos mucho las especias– fue su sencilla respuesta.

Cuando la cena terminó, los criados sirvieron una especie de té fuerte para ayudar a la digestión de la comida. Sabía exactamente igual que el té chai y estaba delicioso.

– Ahora que hemos honrado a nuestros ilustres huéspedes con lo mejor de nuestra cocina– la voz de Chid volvió a elevarse sobre el murmullo de las conversaciones y todos centraron su atención en él–. Creo que es hora de satisfacer nuestra curiosidad, por favor.

Posó sus ojos en April que suspiró internamente. Sabía que no podía retrasar el momento y aunque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar el pasado, entendía que los presentes tuvieran curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es lo que deseáis saber?– preguntó a sus atentos espectadores.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sopesando la respuesta. Finalmente, Millerna fue la encargada de contestar.

– Me gustaría saber que fue de Hitomi cuando regresó a su hogar.

Una pregunta concisa y sencilla de responder, en opinión de April. Sintiendo como el agujero que tenía en su pecho comenzaba a retorcerse en su interior, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

– Bueno… sólo puedo contaros de aquella época lo que mi madre me ha contado a mí– advirtió April. Todos guardaban escrupuloso silencio, ella decidió continuar– Cuando regresó a la Luna Fantasma, mi madre se graduó en el instituto y fue admitida en la universidad de Tokio… quería ser médico– April se detuvo y mirando a Millerna añadió–. Creo que tuvisteis algo que ver en eso.

La mujer de ojos violetas sonrió con sinceridad.

– Cuéntanos más– pidió cariñosamente.

– El primer día de universidad conoció a mi padre– April sintió que el agujero de su pecho se hacía más grande, haciéndole daño– Él era estadounidense– ante el desconcierto de los demás aclaró– De un país diferente al de mi madre… tenía dos años más que ella y estaba estudiando arqueología. Le fascinaban las culturas del mundo antiguo…– April hizo una pausa cuando la imagen de su padre invadió su cerebro, dolía tanto pensar en él–. Mi madre siempre decía que se enamoró perdidamente de él por la pasión que le ponía a cada pequeña cosa que hacía, por su modo de amar la vida de una forma tan intensa.

April sonrió recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a ellos durante dieciocho años. Deseó, como cientos de veces antes, haber tenido más tiempo para disfrutar a su lado. Pero el dolor de sus recuerdos se vio eclipsado de repente por el dolor que percibió en la mirada de Van. Con horror, April comprendió que para el ryujin debía resultar muy duro escuchar cómo la mujer que amaba se había enamorado de otro hombre.

– Continúa por favor, April– volvió a pedir Millerna, distrayendo a la pelirroja momentáneamente.

– Sí, queremos saber más– corroboró Chid, muy contento.

La pelirroja miró a Van intentando encontrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero el ryujin miraba fijamente la pared frente a él. El cuerpo del rey de Fanelia estaba sumamente tenso y sus manos apretaban con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado. April sintió su dolor como propio, a pesar de estar separados por varios metros de distancia, y quiso detenerse. Pero los demás estaban ansiosos por escuchar más y ella no sabía qué hacer.

De repente, Van la miró. Sus ojos negros ardían consumidos por un tipo de pena que no se puede expresar con palabras.

– No te detengas, por favor– dijo simplemente.

Así que April hizo lo que le pedían. Continuó donde lo había dejado.

– Se casaron tres años después de que mi madre terminara la universidad, cuando mi padre se convirtió en catedrático de arqueología de la Universidad de Tokio, y poco después me tuvieron a mí– contó, sufriendo al mismo por el dolor que trasmitían sus recuerdos y por el dolor de Van–. Mi madre trabaja desde entonces en el hospital infantil de Edogawa, en Tokio. Yo viví allí hasta que me marche a Estados Unidos a terminar mis estudios… – hizo una pausa–. Ella me ha contado todo lo que vivió junto a vosotros a lo largo de los años. Aunque yo siempre creí que eran fantasías… hasta ahora.

Tras aquellas palabras, guardó silencio. No se le ocurría nada más que decir.

– Así que, Hitomi aún se acuerda de nosotros a pesar del tiempo que ha debido transcurrir en la Luna Fantasma. Dado que April parece rondar la veintena, deduzco que habrán pasado más de treinta años– expuso Dryden sabiamente–. Me alegra saber que disfruta de una vida tranquila y feliz rodeada de la gente que la ama.

El ruido de una silla golpeando el suelo de mármol rompió el ambiente relajado que flotaba en el comedor. Van se había levantado de su asiento con tanto ímpetu que su silla había caído estrepitosamente hacia atrás. Todos miraron confusos al rey de Fanelia.

– Si me disculpáis– dijo y se apresuró a abandonar el comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. April estaba realmente preocupada por él. Se sentía culpable de que sus recuerdos hubieran reabierto una herida que, al parecer, Van aún no había podido cerrar completamente.

– No te preocupes por él… se le pasará– al notar la preocupación de April, Millerna se había acercado hasta ella para tomarla de la mano y palmeársela afectuosamente–. Sólo necesita estar a solas consigo mismo.

– A veces, resulta muy duro dejar ir el pasado– dijo Dryden misteriosamente mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

 **…**

April estaba sentada sobre las blancas sábanas de su cama, con los abrazos alrededor de sus rodillas. El Duque Chid había preparado una habitación con dos camas para ella y Merle en el área de invitados de la Villa Imperial. La chica gato dormía cómodamente en su cama desde hacía horas pero April era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía dentro le impedía cerrar los ojos. Sus recuerdos le habían hecho daño a Van y ella se sentía responsable del dolor que había visto en la mirada del ryujin. Por enésima vez en aquella larga noche se reprochó el no haber tenido más cuidado. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse, por mucho que duela. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la culpabilidad que laceraba sus entrañas.

En el exterior, una suave y cálida brisa mecía las copas de los árboles a la luz de las dos lunas. Sin embargo, en la habitación hacía demasiado calor a pesar de que la pelirroja sólo llevaba puesta la blusa y su ropa interior. April necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar.

Se arrastró por el colchón y salió de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Recogió sus vaqueros y sus botas y terminó de vestirse rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo sigilosamente, para no despertar a Merle. Quería ir al jardín que se veía desde la ventana de su habitación, pero en la oscuridad de la noche todos los largos pasillos de piedra parecían iguales. Aun así, tomó con decisión el corredor de la derecha mientras sus pasos resonaban en las paredes de piedra.

Suspiró de alivio cuando alcanzó el jardín unos minutos después. El aire olía a tierra mojada y soplaba lentamente, acariciando su piel y aliviando el calor que sentía. Había muchos árboles y grandes setos diseminados por el lugar y varias estatuas talladas en roca viva que representaban alguna especie de felino de gran tamaño.

April echó a andar hacia los largos bancos de piedra mientras admiraba el paisaje. En el último momento decidió que lo que realmente le apetecía era tumbarse sobre la verde hierba que crecía por todas partes en aquel oasis en el corazón de la Villa Imperial. Y así lo hizo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y extendiendo su larga cabellera pelirroja hacia atrás.

Por un momento, se sintió en paz consigo misma. En el cielo, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la Luna Fantasma se recortaba contra la inmensidad del espacio. April pensó, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo en su mundo. ¿Cuántos días habría transcurrido desde que se vio transportada a Gaia?, ¿habría notado alguien su ausencia? Recordó su vida en Manhattan, su trabajo para el FBI, su apartamento junto a Central Park… si alguna vez conseguía regresar a casa, ¿sería capaz de retomar su vida en el punto donde la había dejado?

Un ruido de pisadas sobre la hierba devolvió a April súbitamente al presente. Se incorporó para buscar la fuente de aquel sonido. Y entonces le vio.

Van estaba a unos metros de ella, contemplándola en silencio.

– No pretendía asustarte– se disculpó él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

April no contestó, quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar.

– ¿Puedo sentarme?– preguntó Van, acercándose con cautela. Parecía tranquilo y sereno pero sus ojos se veían tristes–. Aunque te advierto que esta noche no soy la mejor compañía.

– Tampoco yo lo soy– contestó April.

Van se sentó a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas. El viento le alborotaba el pelo sobre la cara.

– Siento mucho lo de antes– se apresuró a decir ella ante el silencio de Van, necesitaba quitarse de encima aquel sentimiento de culpa–. No pretendía que mis recuerdos te hicieran daño.

El ryujin la miró confuso durante unos segundos. Luego, fue el turno de Van de sentirse culpable. April creía que era la responsable del dolor que sentía cuando, en realidad, el responsable era él. Vivir anclado en el pasado le había costado ocho años de su vida.

– No ha sido culpa tuya, sino mía por no aprender a dejar atrás el pasado– dijo con sinceridad mirando hacia el firmamento–. Lo perdí todo, ¿sabes? Mi familia, mi hogar, mi patria… todo. Me convertí en rey de un país arrasado por la guerra. La corona, la responsabilidad… pesaban tanto. Y yo era tan joven…

April sintió como se le encogía el estómago ante sus palabras.

– Me aferré al recuerdo de tu madre para mantener conmigo el pasado, para no olvidar todo aquello que había perdido. En el fondo, siempre supe que este no era su mundo, que ella debía regresar a su hogar. Pero nunca perdí la esperanza, por absurdo que fuera ¿Puedes entenderme?

Van continuó mirando el firmamento. En ese instante April comprendió por qué siempre era tan duro y severo, por qué tenía aquella coraza a su alrededor, por qué la había tratado de un modo tan frío cuando se conocieron. Ella había destruido, sin pretenderlo, los recuerdos que el ryujin había estado atesorando durante años.

– ¿Por eso te caía tan mal al principio?– preguntó April al cabo de unos minutos–. ¿Porque era un recordatorio constante de que mi madre había rehecho su vida con otra persona que no eras tú?

El rey de Fanelia se giró para mirarla sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por haberla tratado tan mal.

– No era mi intención– seguía teniendo problemas con eso de disculparse.

A pesar de su pobre disculpa, April sonrió. Pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. No sabía si se sentía mal porque había dañado a una de las pocas personas que la había ayudado en aquel mundo tan extraño o porque Van acababa de reconocer que, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, seguía enamorado de Hitomi.

– Tampoco era mi intención hacerte daño… ni antes ni ahora– dijo ella, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Luna Fantasma–. Ojalá pudiera encontrar una forma de volver a casa para dejar de recordarte a mi madre. Para ti debo ser una tortura constante… Lo siento… ojalá esa luz nunca me hubiera traído hasta Gaia.

April hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas mordiéndose los labios fuertemente. Se sentía culpable de haber alterado la vida de Van de un modo tan horrible, pero ella no tenía ningún control sobre su destino en aquel momento, sólo había una solución.

– Intentaré pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de ti, tal vez eso te ayude.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos sin control. Se sentía perdida y vulnerable, y no le gustaba esa sensación. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil, por no poder mantener sus emociones bajo control. En aquel extraño mundo ella siempre sería el fantasma de un pasado que nadie desea recordar. April no quería que el rey de Fanelia la viera llorar, por eso se levantó rápidamente de la hierba y echó a andar para volver a su habitación, necesitaba estar sola.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Van se incorporó antes de que lograra alejarse y la sujetó del brazo para detenerla. La piel de April era suave al tacto y desprendía un calor exquisito que calentó las siempre frías manos del rey. La electricidad circuló entre ellos en cuanto se tocaron, como dos cables que por fin hacen contacto. El ryujin la hizo girar para enfrentar su verde mirada y descubrió, horrorizado, que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. April estaba llorando y él era responsable de ello.

– No llores– pidió el ryujin con un nudo en la garganta–. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

April no estaba de acuerdo.

– Si nunca me hubieras conocido…– empezó ella pero Van la interrumpió.

– Si nunca te hubiese conocido habría seguido engañándome a mí mismo– dijo, porque era cierto. April había marcado un antes y un después en su mundo monótono y aburrido–. Me has dado la oportunidad de cerrar un capítulo de mi vida.

Ella luchaba por detener el torrente de lágrimas que recorría su rostro. Se sentía frágil y era incapaz de dejar de llorar.

– No quería ponerte las cosas más difíciles… lo siento tanto.

Algo se rompió dentro del rey de Fanelia cuando contempló como las lágrimas abrían senderos en la piel de April. Se acercó a ella más de lo que era políticamente correcto, invadiendo deliberadamente su espacio personal por primera vez desde que la conoció. Utilizó las yemas de los dedos para apartar sus lágrimas.

– Por favor… no llores– repitió Van mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con delicadeza–. Además, sin ti habría tenido que matar a Aro para evitar que vendiera la tecnología de Zaibach. Creo que he salido ganando desde que estás aquí.

April no pudo evitar reírse ante aquellas palabras. El sonido de su risa se extendió entre ambos y el calor de su aliento llegó hasta Van que también sonrió.

– En eso tienes razón– concedió ella–. Formamos un gran equipo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada. Van aún no la había soltado. Los verdes ojos de April reflejaban las estrellas y de sus pestañas pendían lágrimas que parecían plata fundida a la luz de las dos lunas. Pero el rey de Fanelia sólo pudo fijarse en la sonrisa sincera que adornaba el rostro femenino.

Entonces, el ryujin sintió que algo ardía en su pecho. Soltó el brazo de April para apartar los pliegues de su camisa y descubrió que el collar atlante volvía a brillar intensamente, como aquella noche en Vaedran, dos meses atrás. Al principio tuvo miedo de que alguien quisiera atacarles de nuevo, pero su instinto le dijo que no había nada que temer.

April dirigió asombrada sus ojos hacia la joya de la que tanto había oído hablar. No recordaba que ahora Van era su dueño.

– Es muy hermosa– reconoció ella mientras sus ojos reflejaban la luz del colgante–. Pero, ¿por qué esta brillando?

Van se encogió de hombros. Estupefacto. Asombrado.

– A veces brilla cuando quiere avisarme de algún peligro o de algo importante.

April volvió a mirar el collar que el ryujin sostenía.

– ¿De qué crees que quiere avisarte ahora?

Aquella era una excelente pregunta, pensó Van para sí. ¿Qué podía querer decirle el colgante de Hitomi en aquel momento? Nadie quería hacerles daño, estaba con April. Entonces, el rey de Fanelia posó sus ojos en ella y supo lo que el colgante intentaba decirle.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó la pelirroja, totalmente confundida cuando Van se sacó el colgante por la cabeza y lo extendió hacia ella con decisión.

– Creo que desea estar contigo– contestó sereno, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. April era su legítima dueña. Tenía que estar junto a ella.

April negó con la cabeza, agarró la mano de Van y la empujó lejos de ella. El colgante seguía brillando con intensidad entre ambos.

– Este collar es un regalo que te hizo mi madre– repuso–. No puedo aceptarlo.

Van tomó las manos de la mujer frente a él, la piel de April calentó la suya, y dejó caer la joya con suavidad en ellas.

– Y ahora yo te lo estoy regalando a ti. No se hable más– concluyó tajante.

April contempló el colgante durante unos segundos, seguía brillando, proyectando luces y sombras entre los dos. Ella miró al rey unos segundos. Van sonreía. La confianza y la seguridad que vio en sus ojos la ayudaron a decidirse. Entonces asintió, aceptando el regalo que él le ofrecía.

Van la miró atentamente mientras la pelirroja se colocaba la joya. Con un movimiento casi hipnótico ella se lo pasó por la cabeza, luego se apartó el pelo hacia atrás para poder contemplar el resultado final. En cuanto el colgante descansó sobre el pecho de April, su brillo se extinguió.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, recién salido del horno. Me estoy acercando a lo realmente bueno del fic y tengo muchas ganas de que lo leáis. Espero que os guste el capítulo de esta semana y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

Agradezco cada lectura, cada visita y cada review, especialmente a: **MacrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen, Annima90, Luin Fanel y Arsénico.** Gracias por vuestras palabras de ánimo, las recibo con mucha ilusión y me empujan a escribir cada capítulo con más ganas que el anterior. Mil gracias y millones de besos.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	14. La pluma y la rosa

**Recomendación musical: Flightless Bird, American Mouth – Iron and Wine.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La pluma y la rosa.**

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta de la habitación mientras la cálida brisa zarandeaba las cortinas con pereza. Las blancas sábanas de la enorme cama estaban revueltas y heladas, señal de que la persona que había dormido en ellas hacía rato que había decidido levantarse.

La puerta que llevaba al baño estaba abierta y, a través de ella, podía oírse el sonido del agua golpeando rítmicamente y reverberando en el mármol que recubría cada rincón de la estancia. Había un hombre en la bañera dorada, aunque su figura se veía borrosa por culpa de los vapores que desprendía el agua. Estaba tumbado despreocupadamente, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de la bañera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lenta y acompasadamente, parecía dormir en aquella postura tan cómoda.

Pero Van Fanel no estaba dormido. Tan sólo estaba pensando. En ella. Otra vez.

La noche anterior, después de regalarle a April el colgante de Hitomi, el ryujin había decidido acompañarla hasta su habitación. No le gustaba nada la idea de que recorriera sola los oscuros pasillos de la Villa Imperial, aún recordaba lo cerca que había estado en Vaedran de llegar demasiado tarde. O eso era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo para acallar aquella parte de su cerebro que le gritaba que, en realidad, lo había hecho para prolongar el tiempo que podía pasar con ella.

April era un bálsamo para la responsabilidad y la tensión que siempre soportaba sobre sus hombros. Sentado junto a ella sobre la verde hierba hablando de todo y de nada, Van se sintió libre, vivo. Por unas horas dejó de ser el rey de Fanelia, el hombre que había visto arder su país en los fuegos de la guerra. Le encantaba la maravillosa sensación de ser sólo un hombre que experimentaba a su lado. Por eso, cuando April anunció que se retiraba a dormir el ryujin decidió acompañarla. Quería prolongar esa sensación todo lo posible.

Suspiró. Ni siquiera con los ojos cerrados podía dejar de verla. La mente de Van conjuró para el ryujin la imagen más reciente que tenía de ella. El cabello rojo como el fuego cayendo sobre su espalda, la sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro, las lágrimas escapando de aquellos ojos verdes poblados de secretos… con su incapacidad para dejar ir el pasado Van le había hecho daño de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces tendría April que sufrir por los errores que él cometiera?

Desde que se conocieron Van la había ignorado, tratado fríamente, gritado, despreciado, pedido que se marchara… había pagado con April todas sus frustraciones, todo el dolor que había almacenado durante ocho años en su interior. Sin embargo, ella le había perdonado. Siempre le perdonaba, por mucho que el ryujin se equivocara.

" _Intentaré pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de ti, tal vez eso te ayude_ " había dicho ella la noche anterior. April no quería recordarle aquello que había perdido, no quería hacerle daño. Pero estar lejos de ella no iba a ayudar a Van. El ryujin debía aprender a vivir en el presente y dejar ir el pasado. Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

Abrió los ojos decidido y se puso en pie con calma. El agua que continuaba cayendo se llevó consigo la espuma, la indecisión y todas las dudas. Salió de la bañera minutos después, empapado de pies a cabeza y completamente desnudo. Las gotitas de agua se escurrían lentamente desde su pelo y se deslizaban de forma tentadora por su cuerpo, siguiendo el contorno de sus músculos y trazando sendas por su piel.

Salió del baño con una toalla enrollada alrededor de las caderas. La luz del sol arrancó destellos a la piel mojada de su torso mientras terminaba de secarse y se vestía. Cuando terminó, se miró al espejo. El hombre que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado sonreía. Entonces pensó en Hitomi, la chica de la Luna Fantasma que le había ayudado a ganar una guerra, que le había enseñado que un corazón que creía muerto, obsesionado con el combate y la lucha podía aprender a amar sin limitaciones.

– Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Hitomi– le dijo a su reflejo–. Ahora voy a empezar a vivir.

Sintiendo como la carga que había llevado consigo durante ocho años cedía y se soltaba, Van abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón y salió al amplio corredor de piedra.

 **…**

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la habitación sacaron súbitamente a April del maravilloso mundo de los sueños en el que estaba sumida. Confusa, se incorporó en la cama y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las vaporosas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Dirigió la mirada hacia Merle, tan enredada en las sábanas de su cama que parecía llevar puesta una gigantesca camisa de fuerza. April no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar a su amiga gatuna.

Entonces, el sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta de forma persistente devolvió a April al presente. Se levantó, tropezando con sus propios pies y pasándose las manos por la cara para ahuyentar el sueño. Volvieron a llamar.

– Está bien– refunfuñó April–. Ya voy.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y descubrió a Millerna en el umbral. Tan hermosa como siempre, la hija del rey Aston de Asturia llevaba un hermoso vestido que hacía juego con el violeta de sus ojos.

– Buenos días April– fue todo lo que dijo antes de apresurarse a entrar en la habitación, seguida de un pequeño séquito de doncellas.

– ¿Qué está pasando?– se atrevió a preguntar April, totalmente confundida.

Millerna no contestó, se limitó a sonreír mientras su mirada registraba la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron con desaprobación en la ropa de April que descansaba formando un caótico montón sobre el diván. La mujer rubia se acercó recelosa a la ropa y cogió la blusa azul que April había llevado el día anterior entre los dedos, intentando tocarla lo menos posible. Luego, dirigió su violeta mirada llena de censura hacia la pelirroja que rió divertida por el comportamiento de Millerna.

– ¿Pensabas ir vestida con esto?– preguntó Millerna haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, como si le resultara inverosímil que alguien pudiera llevar puesta una prenda semejante.

– No lo sé– respondió April con sinceridad–. Acabo de despertarme, no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

Millerna la miró con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. ¿Cómo podía April darle tan poca importancia a su aspecto? Iba a pasar el día acompañando a los miembros de las casas reales más respetadas de toda Gaia, todo el mundo se fijaría en ella, no podía ponerse cualquier cosa.

– Necesitará más ayuda de la que creía– dijo Millerna, girando sobre sus talones para dirigir sus palabras a las doncellas que la acompañaban.

Súbitamente, una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de April.

– ¿Ayuda con qué?– quiso saber intranquila.

Ninguno de los presentes se dignó a responder su pregunta. Las doncellas comenzaron a moverse de forma coordinada por toda la habitación y April tuvo que apartarse para esquivarlas. Varias empezaron a recoger la cama y la habitación mientras dos de las mujeres se apresuraban a preparar el baño. Una de ellas recogió velozmente la ropa que descansaba sobre el diván.

– ¡Eh! ¡Espere!– exclamó April tratando en vano de detenerla–. Eso es mío.

Pero nadie prestó atención a sus palabras. La pelirroja bufó indignada. ¿La habían sacado a rastras de la cama para criticar su vestuario? Millerna, mientras tanto, se acercó a la cama en la que Merle continuaba durmiendo despreocupadamente.

La mujer rubia zarandeó a la chica gato de forma suave. No sirvió de nada. Merle gimió y se removió entre las sábanas con la intención de seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, Millerna no tenía tiempo para ser condescendiente.

– ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE MERLE!– gritó con tranquilidad en una de sus puntiagudas orejas. Merle se despertó tan sobresaltada que olvidó lo enredada que estaba en las sábanas de su cama tras una noche de sueño. Como consecuencia, tropezó cuando intentó incorporarse y acabó cayendo de bruces de forma dolorosa sobre el suelo, desde donde inició una lucha sin cuartel contra las sábanas para liberarse. Pero, al tener los brazos atrapados bajo el cuerpo le resultaba imposible.

Intentando controlar el ataque de risa que sufría, April se apresuró a ayudar a Merle a salir de la prisión de las sábanas. Sin embargo, su amiga se retorcía tanto que le dificultaba el trabajo.

– ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una lunática para que pueda sacarte de ahí?– le pidió April sin dejar de reír.

Merle obedeció en el acto y April pudo, por fin, liberarla de su improvisada camisa de fuerza.

– No entiendo cómo puedes moverte tanto mientras duermes. Es un milagro que no te caigas de la cama en plena noche– dijo April mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en la cama que minutos antes había ocupado Merle.

La chica gato le sacó la lengua pero se detuvo cuando comprobó que no estaban solas.

– ¿Qué está haciendo toda esta gente aquí?– preguntó desconcertada mientras observaba con recelo el vaivén de los sirvientes por la habitación.

– Eso quisiera saber yo– repuso April encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente, Millerna interrumpió la conversación que ambas estaban manteniendo.

– Están aquí para ayudar a que hoy April luzca maravillosa– contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la pelirroja se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando Millerna extendió sobre la cama recién hecha una enorme colección de vestidos de distintos colores. Merle y April se miraron estupefactas.

"Tiene que estar bromeando" pensó April internamente, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Sin embargo, a pesar de los escalofríos de terror que recorrían su cuerpo no quería ser descortés.

– Te lo agradezco mucho Millerna, pero no tienes que molestarte– dijo la pelirroja, intentando que su voz sonara sinceramente agradecida. Aunque las palabras que de verdad deseaba decir fueran mucho menos agradables–. Esto no es necesario, he traído mi propia ropa.

Millerna arqueó sus perfectas cejas doradas en señal de escepticismo.

– Con el tiempo he aprendido a aceptar que en la Luna Fantasma las mujeres visten de una forma…– hizo una pausa buscando un calificativo que no sonara demasiado ofensivo–… diferente. Pero nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a esto ropa, querida– respondió señalando con sus manos la cesta de mimbre en la que las doncellas habían depositado la ropa que April había usado el día anterior.

April abrió la boca para contestar pero Millerna la interrumpió.

– No puedes pasearte por Godashim vestida como uno de los soldados de Freid durante los festejos por el aniversario de la coronación del Duque Chid– concluyó Millerna tajantemente–. Hoy es un día importante y tienes que estar perfecta. Las doncellas te ayudarán a prepararte quieras o no.

A la pelirroja aquel arrebato de Millerna le recordó tanto a las reprimendas que recibía de su madre cuando hacía alguna travesura que fue incapaz de contestar. Sabiendo que toda resistencia era inútil, se dejó arrastrar por dos mujeres de uniformes blancos hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando las doncellas cerraron la puerta, April tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba prisionera en una mazmorra de tortura. Allí, entre protestas y tirones, la despojaron del camisón que utilizaba para dormir dejándola desnuda sobre el frío suelo de mármol. April, que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la viera sin ropa, intentó cubrirse como pudo.

– No te preocupes por ellas April, la primera vez siempre cuesta un poco– comentó Millerna a través de la puerta mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas–. Están aquí para ayudarte, sólo tienes que relajarte.

Aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer en opinión de April. Nunca había expuesto su cuerpo delante de alguien y se sentía tremendamente insegura e incómoda. Mientras la pelirroja luchaba por controlar las ganas que tenía de huir de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, las doncellas se dedicaron a añadir jabones, esencias y aceites al agua caliente de la bañera, provocando que grandes nubes de vapor perfumado inundaran el cuarto de baño hasta el punto en que April creyó que moriría intoxicada entre tantos olores. Millerna por su parte, ajena al sufrimiento de la pelirroja, volvió a levantarse para examinar la colección de vestidos que descansaba sobre la cama.

– Creo que el azul o el verde quedarían perfectos con tu tono de piel– explicó a nadie en particular, su voz llegó hasta el baño amortiguada–. El rosa, se vería horrible con tu cabello.

April quiso contestar que ni le entusiasmaban los vestidos ni tenía la más remota idea de que colores combinaban mejor con su pelo. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Dos de aquellas implacables mujeres la empujaron hacia atrás y la instaron a meterse en la bañera a la fuerza. El agua estaba ardiendo y su piel gritó en protesta, igual que sus pulmones que recibieron el impacto directo del vapor que desprendía el agua perfumada. Sin embargo, su tortura no terminó allí, las doncellas la obligaron a sumergirse por completo en la bañera. Cuando la pelirroja emergió del agua, tosía espuma de colores. Pero ni su incapacidad para respirar con normalidad le permitió librarse de la sesión de lavado profundo al que sometieron a su larga melena.

– ¡Ay!– exclamó April cuando una de aquellas mujeres empezó a frotar su cuerpo con una especie de esponja exfoliante. Su piel, hipersensible por culpa de la temperatura del agua, enrojecía dolorida cada vez que pasaban la esponja.

Aquello, sin duda alguna, era lo más parecido al infierno que April había experimentado en su vida. Incapaz de defenderse del ataque combinado de las doncellas de Millerna, April se limitó a rezar para que su suplicio terminara pronto.

– Merle querida, puedes marcharte si quieres. Esto nos llevará un rato– dijo Millerna de repente, dirigiéndose a la chica gato, que miraba preocupada la puerta del baño– Y si ves a los demás, diles que April y yo nos reuniremos con ellos en la sala del trono, justo antes de la ceremonia.

Y Merle, tal vez temiendo ser la siguiente, traicionó a April dejándola sola ante el peligro y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **…**

La sala del trono había sido engalanada a conciencia para la ocasión. La bandera del ducado colgaba de cada una de las altas columnas diseminadas por la estancia, habían pulido los suelos hasta hacerlos brillar como un espejo y habían añadido asientos para los cientos de invitados que iban a acudir al evento. El aniversario de la coronación del Duque Chid era todo un acontecimiento para el pequeño país de Freid, un día de júbilo y alegría para sus ciudadanos. Hasta Godashim no sólo habían acudido habitantes de todos los rincones de Freid sino también personalidades importantes de otros países. A la delegación de Fanelia y de Asturia, se habían unido aquella misma mañana las de Basram, Chezario, Daedalus, Egzardia y otras muchas naciones.

Pero April Ryan era incapaz de disfrutar del ambiente festivo. Cuando las doncellas de Millerna se cansaron de restregarle por el cuerpo aquella esponja que más bien parecía una lija, la sacaron de la bañera e impregnaron su enrojecida piel en aceites aromáticos. Después peinaron su larga melena pelirroja, trenzando entre los mechones decenas de flores doradas.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, April no consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para mirarse en el espejo. Prefería enfrentarse al mundo sin ser plenamente consciente de su aspecto, tenía miedo de no reconocerse a sí misma tras la sesión de belleza a la que la habían sometido.

– ¿Realmente es necesario todo esto?– preguntó April a Millerna por enésima vez, balanceándose al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras recorrían un largo pasillo de piedra que las llevaría hasta la sala del trono–. En cualquier caso voy a parecer insignificante a tu lado, no importa lo que hagas.

Millerna detuvo su avance y giró grácilmente sobre sí misma para clavar su mirada violeta en el rostro de April.

– Nadie se fijará hoy en mí, de eso puedes estar segura– respondió con su voz dulce y delicada y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

April negó con la cabeza. En el fondo de su ser sabía que lo suyo siempre sería el cerebro, no la belleza. Era feliz con aquellas cosas que la vida le había regalado, pero jamás podría competir con la hermosura incomparable de la que Millerna hacía gala de forma tan natural.

Siguió caminando mientras la tela del vestido que Millerna había elegido para ella se mecía a su alrededor con cada movimiento. Era suave y ligera. Aunque la pelirroja había decidido, en cuanto se lo pusieron, no mirar mucho hacia abajo para mantener el pánico a raya. Giraron a la izquierda al final del corredor y las escaleras del vestíbulo principal de la Villa Imperial se abrieron ante ellas. Decenas de personas se arremolinaban bajo los altos techos de piedra esperando su turno para tomar asiento en el salón del trono, cuya entrada se encontraba al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Al pie de las escaleras esperaban al completo las delegaciones de Fanelia y Asturia. La chica gato fue la primera en vislumbrar a April.

– April, ¡aquí!– gritó Merle, agitando las manos enérgicamente sobre las cabezas de la multitud para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, que sonrió en la distancia al reconocer a su amiga.

El grito de Merle llamó la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, que se giraron a mirar en la dirección que la chica gato señalaba. A Van, por ejemplo, que conversaba animadamente con Dryden sobre los nuevos planes de comercio, las palabras de Merle le distrajeron de su conversación el tiempo suficiente para echar un rápido vistazo a la escalera del vestíbulo. Y, entonces, algo le obligó a volver a mirar. O más bien alguien.

Había dos mujeres en lo más alto de la escalinata de piedra que llevaba a los pisos superiores de la Villa Imperial. La de la derecha, con su cabellera rubia y sus ojos violetas, no era otra que Millerna. Pero la mujer de la izquierda, no podía ser April. Por mucho que compartieran rasgos como los ojos o el pelo, aquella mujer no podía ser la misma con la que Van había estado charlando sobre la hierba la noche anterior. Porque esa mujer parecía una diosa con aquel vestido dorado que flotaba a su alrededor resaltando su silueta. Los ojos del rey de Fanelia se quedaron fijos en su inmóvil figura, incapaces de prestar atención a nada que no fuera ella. Cuando April le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suya tan natural y sincera, fue como si se hubieran extinguido todas las voces del vestíbulo, como si hubieran desaparecido las personas que había a su alrededor.

– Cuando lleguemos abajo, no te separes de Van– aconsejó Millerna a su neófita acompañante, obligándola a romper el contacto visual que ésta había creado con el ryujin–. Él te dirá que hacer en todo momento.

April asintió a duras penas, con un nudo en el estómago. Definitivamente, odiaba los vestidos, las fiestas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el protocolo. Millerna comenzó a descender los escalones y April (concentrando hasta la última neurona en coordinar sus pasos para no tropezar con los pliegues del vestido) la imitó, a unos metros de distancia.

El ryujin, por su parte, siguió atentamente todos los movimientos de April. Cada escalón que ella descendía, le permitía apreciarla más detalladamente. El maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos, las flores que habían trenzado en su pelo, las pecas de sus hombros que el corte del vestido dejaba al descubierto, el colgante que él le había regalado la noche anterior reposando delicadamente sobre su pecho…

Cuando April salvó el último escalón traicionero, alzó la mirada y Van dejó de respirar. Incapaz de articular palabra se limitó a contemplarla como si se tratara de una visión que desaparecería en cuanto se atreviera a parpadear.

– ¡Qué guapa estás!– exclamó Merle que no salía de su asombro mientras se acercaba a ella.

La pelirroja se sonrojó visiblemente, bajo la atenta mirada y los elogios de sus amigos.

– Merle está en lo cierto, April– dijo Dryden con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro, pues había visto el modo en que Van la miraba–. Hoy estás increíblemente hermosa.

Allen, que tampoco había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a la hija de Hitomi, se acercó a April lentamente y, tras inclinarse respetuosamente ante ella, tomó su mano derecha y rozó con los labios la suave piel del dorso.

– Honras el recuerdo de Hitomi con tu sola presencia– dijo el caballero celeste.

April, que odiaba los elogios, no podía estar más incómoda por lo que intentó salir del paso distrayendo la atención sobre sí misma.

– Dadle las gracias a Millerna– contestó ruborizada, señalando a la culpable de tanto alboroto–. Es todo obra suya.

Entonces, los hombres dirigieron sus miradas y alabanzas hacia la hija del Rey de Asturia, lo que permitió a April relajarse por fin. Suspirando de alivio se acercó hasta Merle, luchando por no echar a correr, y se atrevió a preguntarle.

– Después de todo lo que me han hecho, ¿sigo siendo yo?

Merle se echó a reír al ver su cara de angustia e intentó tranquilizarla a su manera.

– ¿Es que no te has mirado al espejo?– preguntó a su vez la chica gato–. Sigues pareciendo tú, sólo eres una versión mejorada– respondió divertida, sin parar de desternillarse.

April le sacó la lengua a su gatuna compañera y se dedicó a buscar a Van con la mirada. El ryujin se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano todo ese tiempo, observando irritado a Dryden y Allen por haber mirado embobados a April. Ella le buscó entre los rostros de los cientos de invitados que les rodeaban. Cuando por fin le localizó y sus miradas se encontraron, April sintió un repentino escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Los ojos del rey brillaban tan intensamente que parecía haberse derretido el material del que estaban hechos. Van llevaba puesto un uniforme militar negro y rojo y colgando de sus hombros, la capa que le designaba como la persona más poderosa de toda Fanelia. April sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando por su mente desfiló el fugaz pensamiento de que estaba muy guapo con aquella sonrisa torcida que adornaba su rostro y el pelo revuelto cayendo despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos. Por desgracia, la conexión que se había creado entre ellos no duró demasiado, pues uno de los invitados se acercó hacia el ryujin para susurrarle al oído unas extrañas palabras.

Dryden Fassa, el comerciante más importante de Asturia, era una de las personas más inteligentes de toda Gaia. Se enorgullecía al pensar que muy pocas cosas escapaban a su entendimiento.

– Te aconsejo que no la pierdas de vista– dijo Dryden misteriosamente a un desconcertado Van, que no podía entender a qué se refería el esposo de Millerna. Ante el silencio del rey de Fanelia, Dryden decidió añadir–. No eres el único que no le quita los ojos de encima a April.

La mirada de Van barrió el vestíbulo y constató que, efectivamente, Dryden tenía razón. Varios hombres seguían atentamente los movimientos de April, unos la miraban con el deseo pintado en el rostro y otros, los más audaces luchaban para abrirse camino hasta ella y dirigirle unas palabras o tal vez algunos elogios. Pero Van no tenía intenciones de permitir tal cosa.

Echó a andar con decisión hasta Merle y April, sosteniendo de nuevo la verde mirada de ésta última. Cuando llegó hasta ellas, la delegación de Fanelia se congregó en torno a su rey para entrar en el salón del trono. Merle, que no deseaba formar parte de la ceremonia se despidió apresuradamente de los demás y se escabulló entre los invitados que pululaban por el vestíbulo.

Mientras la delegación ocupaba sus posiciones, April, ahora sola, recordó el consejo que Van le había dado el día anterior. " _Yo iré delante y vosotras me seguiréis a una distancia prudencial"_. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Así que April, dejando de lado sus nervios, se colocó unos pasos por detrás del rey de Fanelia, cumpliendo escrupulosamente el protocolo, a la espera de que los demás se pusieran en marcha.

Pero Van no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se alejara tanto. Tenía que mantenerla junto a él para protegerla de los deseos insatisfechos de todos aquellos hombres. O esa fue la mejor excusa que pudo encontrar para acercarse a su cuerpo y, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus ojos verdes, tomarla de la mano y colocarla a su lado, a su derecha, en el centro de la delegación, en la posición que ocuparía la reina si Fanelia tuviera una.

La electricidad circuló entre ellos en cuanto volvieron a tocarse.

– Pero Van…– protestó April, intentando resistirse a su agarre–… este no es mi lugar.

El ryujin sonrió para tranquilizarla, sujetándola aún más cerca. Los hombres del vestíbulo, que no habían dejado de observar a April, mascullaron decepcionados cuando comprendieron que estaba con el rey de Fanelia.

– Eres mi acompañante, tu lugar está a mi lado– fue todo lo que dijo, sin dejar de sonreír satisfecho. April miraba al ryujin como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente. Al no poder entender su comportamiento, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar.

" _Suéltala, aléjate de ella"_ , le repetía a Van sin cesar la voz de la conciencia. Él sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre ambos antes de entrar al salón. De lo contrario, al cabo de unas horas tendría que enfrentarse a las especulaciones de todos los presentes acerca de la acompañante del rey de Fanelia. Siempre había acudido solo a cualquier acontecimiento, aquello llenaría los cotilleos de la corte durante días.

Pero, aunque Van sabía que como rey debía anteponer eternamente el deber a sus deseos, no pudo hacerlo. La piel de April era tan cálida y su sonrisa transmitía tanta serenidad que la sostuvo junto a él mientras la delegación de su país accedía al salón. Tampoco la soltó mientras recorrían el pasillo en dirección a los asientos que habían preparado para ellos, ni cuando se acomodaron en las elegantes butacas de suave tela satinada.

Van era consciente del modo en el que la gente los miraba al pasar pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la presencia de April le hizo olvidar todo lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas durante la ceremonia en la que el Duque Chid honró a sus predecesores, recordó a los soldados que habían dado la vida durante la guerra contra Zaibach y volvió a colocarse la corona real sobre los rizos rubios.

April hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en el discurso del joven duque. Sin embargo, con cada minuto que pasaba le resultaba más difícil. Las grandes manos del rey de Fanelia rodeaban la suya y ella no podía evitar sentirse bien estando así, a su lado. Van ni siquiera necesitaba acariciarla porque aquel simple roce enviaba descargas a través de la columna de April, que era incapaz de prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera él. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino la atontaba y la despistaba. Se le aceleró el corazón al percibir el aroma fresco y limpio de su piel. Intentando mantener el control, respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos en la figura de Chid, a fin de concentrarse. Se prometió a sí misma no mirarle de nuevo. Sin embargo, hizo trampa unas cuantas veces. No pudo evitar contemplarle de soslayo mientras transcurría la ceremonia. Pero es que los aristocráticos rasgos de su perfil no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. Van poseía esa extraña clase de belleza masculina que sólo un puñado de mujeres afortunadas tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida. Maldiciendo el traicionero rumbo de sus pensamientos, April luchó para que las palabras de Chid consiguieran penetrar en su aletargado cerebro. El final de la ceremonia la pilló desprevenida.

Cuando todo terminó, los aplausos inundaron el salón del trono y Van se vio obligado a soltar la mano de April para ovacionar a Chid. Pero no permitió que ella se alejara demasiado. Le colocó una mano en la espalda, maravillado como siempre por la tibieza de su piel, y la escoltó atentamente hasta la salida del salón, donde se reunieron con Allen, Millerna y Dryden.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido April?– preguntó la mujer de ojos violetas, ansiosamente.

– Ha sido maravilloso– respondió, sintiéndose culpable por haber sido incapaz de prestar atención al discurso de Chid.

Pero Millerna sonrió, complacida con la respuesta.

– En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos juntos a recorrer el mercado de la ciudad?– sugirió radiante y satisfecha–. No puedes perdértelo, te encantará.

 **…**

Millerna había dicho la verdad. El mercado que los habitantes de Godashim instalaban como parte de los festivales del aniversario de coronación de Chid era lo más espectacular que April había visto en toda su vida.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y de cientos de puestos: carnes, pescados, frutas y dulces, joyas, telas, perfumes y cerámica, sedas, estatuas, piezas de fundición, réplicas de las paredes del Templo de Fortuna… La enorme Ciudad de Piedra, como llamaban a Godashim los lugareños, con sus misteriosos callejones, sus atestados comercios y el conglomerado de casas de distintos tamaños construidas en roca viva con sus ventanas llenas de celosías y las ricas puertas de madera labrada, contaba una historia lejana. Una historia tan antigua como la misma Gaia.

Las calles de la ciudad rebosaban vida y en ellas resonaban los gritos de la muchedumbre y la mezcla de razas y aromas estallaba en un festival de colores y de olores, inalterable al paso del tiempo.

Merle arrastró a April a cada puesto que encontraron en su camino al corazón de la capital de Freid. Van las seguía de cerca, divertido. Tras el ryujin caminaban tranquilamente Millerna, Dryden y Allen, conversando animadamente.

Van tenía que reconocer que le encantaba deambular sin rumbo por las calles de Godashim, la ciudad era tan distinta a su Fanelia natal que el contraste entre ambas resultaba estimulante. Sin embargo aquel día, con los rayos del sol acariciando a los viandantes y la brisa de la mañana meciéndose perezosa entre los árboles, Van encontró algo mucho más atrayente que la antigua Ciudad de Piedra.

April caminaba de la mano de Merle, unos metros por delante de él, y Van no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Lo había intentado, podía jurar que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquella mujer tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse, por mucho que luchara contra ello. Van no sabía si serían las flores que habían trenzado en su pelo rojo como el fuego, el tacto de su piel, el aroma que desprendía o aquel vestido traicionero que parecía flotar a su alrededor como si quisiera acariciarla.

En aquel momento Merle y April se habían detenido en dos puestos diferentes: Merle en uno de joyas y April en otro de flores. Mientras la primera contemplaba fascinada un brazalete dorado que le había llamado poderosamente la atención, la pelirroja admiraba unas rosas rojas que había descubierto en el puesto. Las rosas rojas eran las favoritas de su madre, su padre le regalaba un gran ramo cada año por su aniversario de bodas.

Sonrió cuando los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Pensaba comprar una de aquellas rosas tan hermosas cuando, de pronto, Merle la llamó desde el puesto de enfrente. La chica gato necesitaba la ayuda de April para decidirse entre dos brazaletes que le habían llamado la atención.

Echando un último vistazo a las flores y sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amiga, April se encaminó al puesto de joyas para sacar a Merle del dilema en el que estaba sumergida. De todas formas, pensó internamente, ¿para qué iba a gastarse el dinero en una flor? Las flores no se compran, se regalan. Como sus padres, para recordar ocasiones especiales. O eso le habían dicho miles de veces desde que era una niña.

Dejó atrás el puesto y no volvió a pensar en las rosas.

 **…**

Unas horas más tarde, después de cenar, April suspiró al abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Merle en la Villa Imperial. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos a tirones, se sacó el "fabuloso" vestido dorado que Millerna le había prestado por la cabeza, sin miramientos, y lo dejó caer de cualquier manera sobre el diván.

Se encaminó descalza y en ropa interior hacia el baño, acercándose a los espejos que colgaban sobre la larga encimera de mármol. Se deshizo lentamente de las trenzas y de las diminutas flores doradas que adornaban su pelo, dejándolas caer lentamente sobre la encimera. La última trenza que sujetaba su melena cayó con pereza, liberando su pelo de la prisión que lo contenía, permitiéndole descender por su espalda desnuda.

Utilizó el cepillo que descansaba sobre la encimera para peinar su larga cabellera y deshacer los nudos que las trenzas habías provocado. Luego, decidió eliminar hasta la última gota de maquillaje que las doncellas de Millerna habían colocado sobre la piel de su rostro. Cuando terminó, pudo mirarse al espejo de nuevo.

Era ella otra vez, sin artificios. Sólo April.

Regresó a la habitación para colocarse algo decente sobre la ropa interior. Pero hacía demasiado calor para un pijama, incluso para el camisón de seda blanco que solía usar para dormir. Necesitaba algo más ligero. Registró en las profundidades de su mochila negra hasta encontrar una camiseta de los Knicks de Nueva York que siempre llevaba oculta en el doble fondo de la bolsa, para hacer frente a cualquier imprevisto. Terminó de colocarse la camiseta, que era enorme y le llegaba por los muslos, en el mismo momento en que Merle abría la puerta de la habitación y se precipitaba en el interior con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica gato se quedó mirando con ojo crítico el nuevo pijama de April pero se metió en la cama sin hacer ningún comentario. Después de todo, pensó Merle, las mujeres de la Luna Fantasma vestían de un modo muy extraño.

Tras el ajetreo de un día tan largo, ambas estaban físicamente agotadas y se quedaron dormidas pocos minutos después de haberse metido entre las frescas sábanas.

April se despertó a medianoche por culpa de las pesadillas que desde hacía meses dominaban todos sus sueños. Cada vez más reales, cada vez más aterradoras. Se incorporó en la cama, con el corazón martilleando dolorosamente sus costillas, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. La luz de la Luna Fantasma la ayudó a orientarse, pues se colaba desde el balcón por las vaporosas y largas cortinas que zarandeaba la brisa.

Deseosa de deshacerse de las horribles sensaciones que sus pesadillas dejaban tras de sí, la pelirroja pateó las sábanas que la envolvían y salió descalza a la terraza. Cuando cruzó el umbral, el viento le meció el pelo y acarició la piel de su cuerpo que la camiseta que llevaba puesta dejaba al descubierto. La sensación era maravillosa y le permitió aliviar el sofocante calor que sentía.

Apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla que marcaba el final de la terraza con un suspiro. A sus pies, el magnífico jardín de la Villa Imperial relucía a la luz de las dos lunas. April inspiró con fuerza. El aire, impregnado de perfumes exóticos y humedad, inundó su sistema permitiendo que cada terminación de su cuerpo se relaja. Se sentía tan bien que se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos. La brisa volvió a acariciarla, ella volvió a suspirar, olvidándose de los malos sueños, de las pesadillas.

De pronto, la incómoda sensación de que alguien la observaba obligó a April a abrir los ojos. Rastreó aquel oasis verde en busca de algún intruso. Entonces, le vio. Estaba sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los bancos de piedra que decoraban el enorme jardín de la Villa Imperial, con la pierna derecha apoyada en la dura roca y el peso del cuerpo descansado en los brazos que había colocado entrelazados sobre la rodilla que tenía levantada. Miraba directamente hacia la terraza, hacia ella, mientras la misma brisa que abrazaba a April alborotaba sus negros cabellos.

Pero no fue aquello lo que provocó que el corazón de April comenzara a latir acelerado, sino sus ojos. Aquellas profundidades oscuras estaban fijas en ella y, a pesar de la distancia, pudo sentir el poderoso embrujo de la mirada del rey de Fanelia. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos, pero no un nudo de tensión o de miedo. Era algo distinto. Jamás en su vida, la mirada de un hombre le había provocado esa extraña y vertiginosa sensación en la boca del estómago.

" _Ve con él"_ , le gritó a April una voz salida del rincón más oculto de su mente. Y ella decidió obedecer. Echó a correr hacia la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Merle, se vistió a toda prisa, con las manos temblorosas, y salió al amplio corredor de piedra tan rápido como pudo.

No era capaz de explicar por qué corría desesperadamente hacia el jardín en plena madrugada, sólo sabía que quería verle a él, que necesitaba ver a Van. No podía ser casualidad haber despertado de una pesadilla en el mismo momento en que el ryujin había decidido dar un paseo nocturno bajo su ventana. April no creía en las casualidades. Nunca lo había hecho. Por eso siguió corriendo hacia el jardín, sin detenerse.

Sin embargo, cuando minutos después alcanzó el banco de piedra, Van había desaparecido. April le buscó ansiosamente entre los árboles pero no había ni rastro de él.

De repente, algo en el banco captó su atención. Sobre la dura y fría piedra descansaba una rosa de un profundo color carmesí, el único punto de color en la oscuridad de la noche. El mismo tipo de flor que había despertado el interés de April en el mercado.

Con el corazón encogido, ella se sentó en el mismo lugar que minutos antes había ocupado Van, el característico olor del ryujin aún flotaba en el aire. April suspiró y extendió la mano para recoger la flor que el rey de Fanelia había dejado tras de sí antes de marcharse. La alzó lentamente, rozando los pétalos con las yemas de los dedos, y aspiró la dulce esencia que desprendía.

Las preguntas explotaban en su mente una tras otra, como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales. ¿Cómo sabía Van que le habían gustado esas flores cuando las había descubierto en el puesto del mercado?, ¿había estado observando sus reacciones y la había comprado sin que nadie se diera cuenta?, ¿la había dejado allí para que la encontrara?, ¿era acaso un regalo para ella?

Sumida en un mar de dudas, April se sobresaltó al ver caer una pluma blanca del cielo. Sorprendida, la observó descender siguiendo atentamente los movimientos que describía en el aire. La pluma se posó con delicadeza sobre su regazo y, tras pensarlo durante un instante, ella se atrevió a tocarla con los dedos de la mano libre. Era cálida y suave.

Entonces, una imagen estalló en la cabeza de April y la voz de su madre le inundó la mente, haciéndola volver al pasado.

 _Hitomi estaba sentada de nuevo a los pies de la cama de su hija y volvía a contarle sus aventuras en Gaia como un cuento antes de dormir._

" _Van Fanel era un hombre de pocas palabras_ _– estaba diciendo esa noche–_ _Tenía verdaderos problemas para exponer sus sentimientos o para pedir disculpas_ _– explicó con una mirada nostálgica–_ _Llevaba el deber en la sangre y en el alma la idea de que un gesto vale más que mil palabras. Pero son los detalles que nacen de esas personas los que merecen la pena, cariño_ _– hizo una pausa para acariciar los rizos pelirrojos de su pequeña–._ _Porque cada gesto es sincero, procede de lo más hondo del corazón y vale su peso en oro"._

April jadeó al volver al presente. La pluma seguía sobre su regazo y brillaba reflejando la luz de las dos lunas. Las palabras de su madre reverberaban en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Como si Hitomi intentara decirle que ahora le tocaba a ella averiguar el significado de aquel gesto.

Sostuvo la pluma y la rosa cerca de su cuerpo y las observó. Tenía el presentimiento de que Van había dejado ambas cosas en aquel lugar a propósito, algo le decía que él quería que ella las encontrara. Pero, mientras la presencia de la rosa era fácil de explicar (el ryujin simplemente había visto a April en el puesto y había decidido regalarle una de aquellas flores), la blanca y larga pluma la desconcertaba por completo. ¿Qué significaba aquel objeto?, ¿por qué estaba allí?, ¿o era sólo una enorme coincidencia y ella estaba totalmente confundida?

Tal vez, si April hubiera recordado mejor las historias de su madre habría sabido al instante el significado de aquella pluma y no habría tenido que hacerse tantas preguntas. Entonces no habría buscado a Van entre los árboles que la rodeaban sino, quizás, en las alturas.

Porque el ryujin no se había marchado. Seguía allí, observándola en silencio, atento a cada gesto, a cada reacción de April. Estaba apoyado en la cima de una de las torres que rodeaban el enorme jardín, con el torso al descubierto y aquellas maravillosas alas blancas desplegadas tras su espalda.

Pero si esa noche los ojos de April hubieran contemplado al rey de Fanelia, tal vez no le habrían reconocido. Quizás ella le hubiera confundido con un ángel. Un ángel de alas blancas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí os traigo mi regalo de Navidad para todos vosotros, el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo =)

Quería dar mil gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic, que lo siguen cada semana, que lo han incluido entre sus favoritos, que están pendientes de cada actualización y, por supuesto, a todas las maravillosas personas que me dejan un fic para darme su opinión. En especial a: **Luin Fanel, MacrossLive, 7, Annima90, Arovi, Adeline, Alice Cullen y Paulina**. Gracias de corazón, porque cada palabra me hace sentarme a escribir. Sin vosotras esto no sería posible.

Sin más que añadir. Excepto, tal vez, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	15. Las sombras del caos

**Recomendación musical: Sia – Breathe me.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Las sombras del caos.**

Hotel Four Season, Manhattan, Ciudad de Nueva York.

02.46 a.m.

La suite Ty Warner Penthouse, del Four Seasons de Nueva York, era una auténtica obra de arte de 400 m2. Su privilegiada posición en la última de las 52 plantas del edificio ofrecía unas vistas privilegiadas de Manhattan gracias a sus balcones de cristal voladizo, que permitían sumergirse a fondo en la ciudad. Desde el resplandor de las luces de neón al icónico alumbrado del emblemático Empire State Building.

La joya de la corona del último hotel de lujo de Manhattan, la suite más alta del mundo estaba ocupada en aquel momento por dos misteriosos hombres rubios de ojos negros.

Aquel a quien sus compañeros llamaban Hans, se incorporó rápidamente cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la estancia.

— ¿Y bien Axel? — preguntó Hans ferozmente al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación del hotel.

Nanuel, el otro hombre rubio que se alojaba en la suite, levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Hans llevaba un buen rato sentado frente a él en el sofá de la suite del hotel, a la espera de alguna noticia. Vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y un jersey gris, se había dedicado a cambiar los canales de televisión de forma incansable desde que Axel se marchara, logrando que Nanuel hirviera en deseos de arrancarle el mando a distancia de la mano para estamparlo contra el cristal de la mesita de café.

Sin embargo, solo un estúpido se atrevería a quitarle el mando a distancia a Hans. Siempre estaba rodeado por un aura diabólica y malévola; pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que se consideraba a sí mismo como una especie de dios de la guerra, no era de extrañar.

A Nanuel no le apetecía que lo torturaran sin piedad. Por ello, se había limitado a morderse la lengua y a ignorar a Hans en la medida de lo posible mientras esperaban el regreso de Axel.

Éste se detuvo en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Se desprendió del largo abrigo de cachemir que llevaba puesto con un simple movimiento de hombros y a continuación se quitó los guantes de piel negra. Con una altura de más de dos metros, Axel resultaba intimidante para la mayoría de los humanos que posaban los ojos en él. No obstante, para Nanuel, no resultaba intimidante en lo más mínimo.

Axel llevaba una chaqueta de tweed, un jersey de cuello vuelto de color azul marino y unos pantalones de pinzas. Tenía todo el aspecto de un magnate multimillonario y, de hecho, dirigía una multinacional que le proporcionaba el deleite de aplastar a sus competidores y llevar a cabo otro tipo de negocios… más lucrativos.

Aunque a Nanuel jamás le había interesado el dinero.

Puesto que todos ellos estaban condenados al exilio, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Luna Fantasma, donde la magia era sólo un cuento para niños y el anonimato constituía su mejor arma.

Un mundo que odiaban casi tanto como a sus insípidos habitantes.

—Contéstame, Axel —exigió Hans, furioso —. No soy uno de esos humanos que se acojonan ante tu mera presencia. Quiero una respuesta ya.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Axel, endureciendo sus rasgos.

—Será mejor que utilices un tono más considerado conmigo, Hans. Yo no soy uno de esos estúpidos soldados a los que diriges que se echan a temblar por miedo a desatar tu furia. Si quieres pelea, no te cortes.

Hans se puso en pie de un salto. Su temperamento fuera de control, de nuevo.

—Vamos, vamos, esperad un segundo —intervino Nanuel con la intención de calmarlos—. Dejemos las peleas para cuando hayamos terminado, ¿vale?

Ambos hombres lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco por tratar de interponerse entre ellos. Sin duda así era. Pero si se mataban el uno al otro, no conseguirían jamás llevar a cabo sus planes. Y Nanuel no podía permitir tal cosa.

Hans lanzó una mirada furibunda a Axel.

—Nanuel tiene razón —le dijo—. Pero en cuanto todo esto acabe, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla…

El brillo que apareció en los ojos de Axel decía a las claras que él también lo estaba deseando.

Nanuel respiró hondo. Lo más difícil de su trabajo no era bucear entre siglos de historia en busca de respuestas, sino mantener el ego de sus compañeros bajo control.

— ¿Has localizado a la chica? —le preguntó a Axel intentando centrarse en el asunto que les había traído hasta allí.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cínica y calculadora.

— Está en Godashim, asistiendo al aniversario de la coronación del pequeño duque—contestó Axel con la repulsión pintada en el rostro—. Pero tenemos un pequeño problema. Desde lo sucedido en Vaedran, el dragón no se despega de ella. Incluso le ha puesto protección… nos resultará imposible hacernos con la chica sin levantar sospechas.

Nanuel y Hans se miraron. Aquello era una mala noticia. Terrible.

— No podemos permitir que el dragón intervenga— dijo Nanuel con vehemencia—. Si lo hiciera, si descubriera nuestros planes antes de que todo esté listo…

Nanuel no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

— Dijiste que lo neutralizarías, prometiste encargarte de ese maldito hijo de perra— le reprochó Hans a Axel, acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Axel empujó a Hans para alejarlo de sí mismo.

— Yo no prometí que lo neutralizaría. Dije que lo mantendría fuera de juego.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? — preguntó Nanuel, intentando separarlos de nuevo.

Axel sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya tan perversa, capaz de helar la sangre en las venas.

— Ese maldito hijo de perra, como tú le llamas, es el único que puede desbaratar nuestros planes. Sin embargo, los sueños de paz que ha estado construyendo últimamente le impiden ver más allá de sus narices— explicó Axel, de forma misteriosa mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación—. Intenta, desesperadamente, controlar a la chica y mantenerla a salvo. Pero no sabe quién es, no sabe lo que ella representa, no conoce su naturaleza.

— ¿Y eso qué demonios significa?— quiso saber Hans, perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba harto de aburridos discursos. Necesitaba ponerse en movimiento, volver a tener la sensación de hacer algo útil.

Axel le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio. Cogió aire antes de contestar.

— Significa que ella escapará de su lado, sin importar lo que el dragón haga. No soportará vivir en la prisión dorada que el pobre desgraciado está construyendo para protegerla. Esa es su naturaleza, no podrá retenerla a su lado— Axel hizo una pausa de efecto antes de continuar—. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es asegurarnos de estar allí para atraparla en cuanto se aleje de la poderosa protección que el dragón le brinda.

Hans y Nanuel sonrieron malévolamente al unísono. Cuando la chica estuviera en su poder, el plan se habría completado. Y aquello que habían deseado desde hacía siglos se convertiría en realidad.

— Y esta vez Hans…— advirtió Axel antes de apresurarse a recoger sus cosas y abandonar de nuevo la habitación—… procura que tus hombres cumplan con su trabajo.

Hans apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para contener el deseo que sentía de arrancarle la cabeza al imbécil que tenía delante.

— No permitiré que esa zorra escape otra vez— aseguró con fiereza—. Antes la despellejaré viva.

Hans se estremeció de placer imaginando la escena. Los gritos eran todo un afrodisíaco para él, que estaba deseando hacer experimentar a aquella mujer pelirroja todos los grados de su particular escala del dolor.

— Tan sólo recuerda que la necesitamos viva para completar el ritual— le previno Axel, adivinando el curso de los pensamientos de Hans, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Cuando terminemos podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella.

— No me preocupa… lo bueno se hace esperar.

Axel abandonó la habitación satisfecho. Hans se pondría en marcha esa misma noche y, con un poco de suerte, tendrían a la chica en un par de días. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

Muy pronto, el portal entre Gaia y Kallösis, la prisión de los dioses, podría abrirse para liberar al Exterminador de su cautiverio. Habían pasado tres mil años desde la última vez que tuvo lugar semejante acontecimiento y Axel no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

En aquel entonces, no pudieron llevar a cabo sus planes por no haber encontrado a tiempo al portador de la semilla. Pero ahora sí habían conseguido localizarla.

Aunque aún no fuera plenamente consciente de ello, April Ryan los conduciría de nuevo a la gloria.

Había sido tan difícil dar con ella. Sus protectores habían hecho tan bien su trabajo que Axel casi no lo logra. Pero, al final, cometieron un error, un diminuto y pequeño error que les condujo hasta ella.

Sólo unas semanas más y todo acabaría. Los antiguos poderes volverían a regir el mundo y él… Él sería al fin libre.

Axel emitió un suspiro ilusionado.

Su única preocupación en aquel momento era el rey de Fanelia. Si el dragón llegaba a descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, todo se iría a pique. Tan solo él podía arruinar sus planes. Sin embargo, Axel estaba preparado. Libraría la batalla contra él y en esa ocasión… acabaría lo que había comenzado once mil años atrás.

Cuando todo terminara el mundo, ambos mundos, serían totalmente diferentes.

Axel esbozó una sonrisa. Sólo unas cuantas semanas más.

 **...**

Villa Imperial, Godashim, Ducado de Freid.

02: 46 a.m.

April Ryan había regresado de su paseo nocturno por el jardín de la Villa Imperial hacía pocos minutos con sus dos nuevas y preciadas posesiones: una rosa roja y una pluma blanca. Después de colocarlas delicadamente sobre la mesita de noche, se había metido en la cama y, casi inmediatamente, se había quedado dormida.

Y ahora estaba soñando de nuevo.

Soñaba que había regresado a su apartamento del Upper West Side. Sobre la ropa interior sólo llevaba puesta su camiseta de los Knicks y bailaba al compás de la música que salía del portátil que descansaba sobre la mesa, mientras intentaba que no se le quemaran las tostadas del desayuno.

Tatareaba el estribillo de la canción cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo. April se escuchó a sí misma gemir al sentir como una mano masculina, cálida y fuerte, se deslizaba bajo la camiseta, sobre su vientre desnudo, en dirección a la cadera. Se estremeció, anhelante, al recibir un ardiente beso sobre la sensible piel del cuello. El cálido aliento de su acompañante le erizó el vello de la nuca. De forma instintiva, se giró hacia aquellas tentadoras caricias con el cuerpo en llamas. Necesitaba ver el rostro del hombre que la estaba haciendo sentir viva, por primera vez en su vida.

Pero entonces el sueño cambió…

Era noche cerrada y April recorría a la carrera una calle abarrotada de gente que, asustada, huía en dirección contraria a la suya. La muchedumbre la empujaba por todas partes y la arrastraba en sentido opuesto mientras ella se debatía intentando encontrar un hueco, un camino entre los cuerpos fuertemente apretujados del gentío.

El viento que soplaba con fuerza traía consigo el eco de miles de voces que gritaban aterradas en la oscuridad de la noche.

La ciudad ardía en llamas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y el humo se elevaba por encima de los tejados de las casas, formando una inmensa nube negra que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia. Los ojos de April contemplaron con horror el infierno que se había desatado a su alrededor.

Pero no podía detenerse, no tenía tiempo para dejarse dominar por el miedo. Debía seguir adelante aunque no entendiera por qué.

Utilizó los codos para abrirse paso entre la gente sin dejar de correr. Una calle tras otra. Sin descansar siquiera para recuperar el aliento.

Varias casas se habían derrumbado, el polvo flotaba por todas partes y el fragor de una batalla se oía delante de ella, cada vez más cerca. Pero, incluso mientras trataba de averiguar quién luchaba contra quién, supo que debía darse prisa. Sentía, en la sangre que corría acelerada por sus venas, el impulso de ir más rápido. La necesidad de seguir adelante.

Había decenas de cuerpos en el suelo. April no sabía si de amigos o de enemigos, tampoco sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Pero no tenía tiempo de comprobarlo. Con el estómago revuelto a causa del hedor a muerte que impregnaba el aire, siguió corriendo, intentando no tropezar en las irregulares piedras del suelo.

El callejón que recorría desembocaba en una gran plaza de piedra. April patinó hasta detenerse en la oscura entrada del callejón.

Había demasiada gente, demasiados soldados, demasiados Guymelefs.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando en mitad de aquel caos de fuego y destrucción?

Un ruido a su derecha cortó el curso de sus pensamientos. El corazón de April dejó de latir porque, al fin, podía dejar de buscar. Le había encontrado.

Van estaba allí. Enfrascado en el combate, como había hecho cientos de veces antes. Intentando enfrentarse al caos, intentando proteger a los demás aunque eso significara exponerse al peligro. April no se sorprendió de encontrarle en mitad de la batalla, era de esperar siendo quién era, el rey de Fanelia, el piloto del legendario Escaflowne.

Las llamas los rodeaban, tiñendo la oscuridad de la noche de un rojo escarlata. Pero a él no parecía importarle. A pesar del horror que se desataba a su alrededor, April no pudo dejar de mirarle y de admirar su capacidad para seguir luchando, aun cuando todo estaba perdido.

Siempre era tan fuerte. Tan valiente.

De repente, una sombra salida del mismo corazón de las llamas se cernió sobre el rey de Fanelia. April supo lo que iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera.

Como también supo que era demasiado tarde. Que esta vez, no iba a poder salvarle.

Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

Se internó en la plaza y echó a correr hacia él lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, esquivando combatientes con los ojos fijos en la figura del ryujin.

La sombra esgrimió una daga tras la espalda de Van y April supo que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Van!— gritó, a sabiendas de que era inútil. Apenas le quedaba aliento debido al esfuerzo y su voz se perdió en el rugido de la batalla.

Aquel monstruo hizo descender la daga con un movimiento brusco, rasgando el aire, y todo se detuvo alrededor de April. Quiso cerrar los ojos para no verle morir, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando el metal se hundió en la carne de Van, ella sintió que un dolor insoportable la atravesaba por dentro. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por llegar hasta él, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Todo se movía a un ritmo excesivamente lento.

Escuchó a Van gemir de dolor y luego, vio cómo se tambaleaba herido de muerte. Su sangre manchaba las piedras del suelo…

April gritó. Un grito agónico que resonó en la negra noche.

— ¡APRIL! ¡APRIL!— abrió los ojos. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza en un sudor frío y pegajoso. Notaba un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, la cabeza parecía querer estallarle en cualquier momento—. ¡April!

Merle estaba a los pies de su cama y la miraba muy asustada. April se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento por hacer frente al tormento que sufría. Pero el dolor la cegaba. Giró hacia un lado, intentando salir de la cama. Merle se lo impidió.

— ¡No te muevas!— exclamó la chica gato—. Estás demasiado débil para caminar.

La pelirroja apartó a su amiga de un empujón y corrió hacia el baño. Se arrodilló sobre el frío suelo de piedra, inclinándose sobre el inodoro y vomitó como si su cuerpo quisiera deshacerse de la horrible sensación que recorría sus entrañas.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! Estás enferma— observó Merle aterrada—. Iré a pedir ayuda.

April escuchó pasos que salían de la habitación, aunque a su cerebro le costaba hilar dos pensamientos. Sudaba y temblaba como si estuviera aquejada de una grave enfermedad. Una voz desconocida y distorsionada gritó en su cabeza.

" _Si escucharas nuestras palabras esto no estaría ocurriendo"_

Volvió a vomitar mientras la invadían imágenes del sueño. No supo si había transcurrido un minuto o diez, continuó arrodillada sobre el frío suelo del baño incapaz de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, hasta que escuchó de nuevo pasos que se precipitaban en el dormitorio a toda prisa.

Millerna fue la primera en llegar, con Merle pisándole los talones. La mujer de ojos violetas, que se estaba poniendo una bata de seda sobre el ligero pijama, jadeó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la temblorosa figura de April.

— ¡April! ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó preocupada, intentando acercarse a la pelirroja para examinarla. Le apartó delicadamente el pelo de la cara para tomarle la temperatura y, entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendida—. ¡Por Jichia! Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

April no dejaba de temblar de forma incontrolada, de la cabeza a los pies. Sentía que algo oscuro y terrible se cernía sobre ella, aplastándola, amenazando con asfixiarla. Sus pulmones eran incapaces de enviar el oxígeno suficiente al resto de su cuerpo. Le pitaban los oídos y no podía respirar.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Asustada, Millerna se dirigió a Merle, que había permanecido en un segundo plano desde que regresó a la habitación.

— ¡Deprisa, Merle! Llena la bañera de agua tibia— ordenó—. Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre como sea.

Entre ambas despojaron a April de la camiseta de los Knicks que había usado como pijama, dejándola en ropa interior, y la ayudaron a sumergirse en la bañera. El agua se agitaba en torno a su figura por culpa de los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Millerna creyó que el baño permitiría bajar la temperatura de April, sin embargo se había equivocado. Una hora más tarde tuvo que rendirse y admitir la derrota. Sosteniendo el peso de la pelirroja entre Merle y ella misma, consiguieron sacarla de la bañera y le pusieron ropa seca. Cuidadosamente, la tumbaron sobre la cama y la cubrieron con las sábanas.

Tampoco sirvió de mucho. A los pocos minutos, cada centímetro del cuerpo de April estaba cubierto de sudor. Se aferraba a las sábanas como si la recorriera un dolor insoportable, por lo que tenía los músculos de los brazos totalmente tensos y apenas era capaz de hablar. Millerna cogió varias toallas de la encimera del baño y las mojó intentando utilizar la humedad del tejido para refrescar la ardiente piel de April, pero tan pronto como acercaba la toalla a su piel se calentaba tanto que apenas era capaz de tocarla después.

La pelirroja ardía en fiebre como si estuviese sobre un lecho de brasas.

Hora tras hora, su estado se deterioraba para desesperación de la mujer de ojos violetas que, incapaz de encontrar un modo efectivo de ayudarla, continuó refrescándola. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Al amanecer, April deliraba por culpa de la fiebre.

Millerna y Merle observaron impotentes como se debatía y se agitaba entre las sábanas como si un ser invisible estuviera torturándola. Millerna nunca había visto algo así en toda su vida. Aquello no era natural, no podía serlo. Profundamente preocupada decidió que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

— Merle— dijo Millerna para llamar la atención de la chica gato que, de pie junto a la cama de April, contemplaba con lágrimas en los ojos a su amiga—. Ve a buscar a Van inmediatamente.

 **...**

Van despertó en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Adormilado, notó como Merle se precipitaba en el interior como una exhalación. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué entraría en su habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta. Nunca lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón.

— Merle, ¿qué estás…? — su voz se desvaneció en cuanto contempló el semblante de su medio hermana gatuna. En ese instante supo que algo malo había sucedido.

— Tienes que venir. Es April.

Van notó que el miedo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

Cuando, minutos después, cruzó a toda velocidad y en compañía de Merle el umbral de la habitación que ésta compartía con April, el ryujin sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Se quedó paralizado al verla sobre la cama, presa de continuas convulsiones y estremecimientos.

Se acercó hasta Millerna en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Qué le está pasando?— quiso saber, ansioso y preocupado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su temblorosa figura.

— Nada que yo conozca o que haya visto antes— contestó la mujer de ojos violetas con sinceridad—. No sé lo que es, ni lo que le está haciendo, ni por qué.

Van se pasó la mano por el pelo, en señal de frustración. Hacía sólo unas horas había visto a April recoger la rosa que dejó preparada para ella sobre la fría y dura piedra del banco. El ryujin había notado como brillaban sus ojos verdes cuando descubrió las rosas en el puesto de flores del mercado. Y, dejándose llevar por un loco impulso que tiraba de él como si se tratara de un adolescente incapaz de controlarse, decidió regalarle una.

La pluma, sin embargo, no entraba en sus planes. Había sido un accidente, la cálida brisa de la noche le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero Van no podía negar lo mucho que le había gustado el modo en el que la pelirroja había acariciado aquella pequeña parte de un secreto, de su secreto, que sólo Merle y algunos íntimos amigos conocían. Casi había esperado que ella atara cabos rápidamente y le encontrara, apoyado sobre las torres que rodeaban el jardín. Estaba deseando ver la reacción de April cuando contemplara sus alas blancas. Pero, o Hitomi no le había contado esa parte de la historia o April la había olvidado tiempo atrás, porque sus ojos barrieron el jardín pero no las alturas.

Aunque la decepción que experimentó no le había impedido contemplarla hasta que ella decidió irse a la cama.

Y sólo unas horas después, April deliraba sobre las blancas sábanas. Aquejada de un sufrimiento para el que ni siquiera Millerna tenía explicación.

— Van, esto no es natural y escapa a mi comprensión— afirmó Millerna tajante—. Debemos recurrir a los sacerdotes.

El rey de Fanelia se arrodilló junto a la cama de April y la cogió de la mano, apretándola entre las suyas. Su piel ardía como si estuviera en llamas.

— Aguanta un poco April. Te prometo que te pondrás bien.

 **...**

April luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por hacer frente a la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarla. Las imágenes de las decenas de pesadillas que había tenido cada noche durante los últimos meses se repetían en su cabeza, haciéndole daño. Muerte, destrucción, sufrimiento… ella sólo quería que aquella tortura se detuviera.

 _"Deja de resistirte, no luches contra nosotros"._ Aquella voz de nuevo. Acompañada de nuevas aleadas de tormento.

Podía oír las voces de Millerna y Merle que llegaban hasta ella como susurros en la neblina que la envolvía. Pero era incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera dolor. Su cuerpo intentaba rechazar el suplicio, y la absorbía una y otra vez hacia la oscuridad que le evitaba segundos o incluso minutos enteros de agonía, haciendo que fuera aún más difícil mantener el contacto con la realidad.

Perdida en el interior de su propio cuerpo, April buscó desesperada dentro de sí misma hasta encontrar el epicentro del dolor. Su cuerpo parecía haberse escindido en dos mitades, cada una de las cuales tiraba de ella en una dirección.

Desgarrándola.

Entonces, en mitad de aquella terrible oscuridad que lo absorbía todo, April notó algo diferente. Una presión sobre la mano izquierda. Había alguien junto a ella, April podía sentir la frialdad de unos dedos que apretaban los suyos. Pero no era capaz de reconocer a esa persona. ¿Sería Merle?, ¿o tal vez Millerna?

— Aguanta un poco April. Te prometo que te pondrás bien.

Reconoció la voz profunda y grave de Van al instante. La preocupación teñía sus palabras.

April se aferró a la suave presión que sentía sobre su mano para resistir el dolor que la recorría, para enfrentarse a la pesada oscuridad que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Pero no estuvo sola, Van se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, susurrándole palabras de aliento. El ryujin le pedía que resistiera cada vez que se debatía entre las sábanas presa de la agonía, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo.

Y su voz le daba fuerzas para soportar la terrible lucha sin cuartel que libraban las dos mitades de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, aunque las manos del rey de Fanelia nunca se separaron de ella, otra voz surgida de la nada, se alzó sobre la de Van y la sustituyó. Aquella voz, anciana y plagada de sabiduría hablaba en un idioma extraño que April no lograba entender completamente. Era como si ya hubiera oído antes esas palabras pero fuera incapaz de recordar dónde.

La voz se elevó por encima del dolor, como un cántico que canalizaba el desequilibrio que se había creado dentro de April. La electricidad circuló por cada célula de su cuerpo, expulsando la oscuridad.

El olor del incienso fue lo primero que April pudo percibir cuando comenzó a recuperar el control de sí misma. Dejó de temblar mientras la neblina que la cubría se disipaba lentamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama agitada, como un resorte. Jadeaba como si acabara de correr una maratón y estaba empapada en sudor.

Merle y Millerna estaban a los pies de la cama, mirándola atentamente con aspecto cansado y preocupado. Sobre ella se inclinaba un hombre de aspecto anciano y completamente calvo que llevaba una túnica naranja de sacerdote. Agarraba fuertemente una ristra de oscuras cuentas y agitaba sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja una extraña mezcla de hierbas aromáticas.

Aunque April apenas era consciente de su presencia. Todos ellos debían esperar. Porque en ese momento sólo podía distinguir el rostro de Van que, arrodillado junto a la cabecera de la cama, sostenía aún su mano fuertemente. El ryujin tenía el cabello alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos muchas veces entre los mechones llevado por la desesperación, y una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Pero fueron sus ojos los que captaron la atención de April. Brillaban alegres y, al contemplarlos, fue como si volviera a verle morir en aquella plaza.

April ahogó un gemido mientras se perdía en la oscura mirada del rey de Fanelia, sintiendo que se deshacía el nudo que mantenía las lágrimas a raya. Tenía miedo. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que aquello sólo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla ridícula sin sentido. Sin embargo, dentro de su pecho latía la sensación de que no había sido un sueño. Se encogió sobre sí misma, la horrible posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido real la aterrorizaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Van, mirándola atentamente.

Asustada, muerta de miedo, quiso contestar ella. Pero no pudo. Van tenía sus propias preocupaciones, la responsabilidad de ser rey y los recuerdos del pasado eran una carga demasiado pesada para él. April no quería añadir una preocupación más a sus sobrecargados hombros. Así que se tragó sus temores como si estuvieran hechos de trozos de afilado cristal.

Guiada por un impulso que no podía explicar se acercó al ryujin y lo abrazó. Después de lo que acababa de vivir, sentirle tan cerca era un gran alivio. Suspiró sobre la piel de su cuello cuando aspiró el aroma que lo caracterizaba. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a llorar como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior, aferrándose a él como si fuera la única luz en mitad de la tormenta.

Van la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa torcida. Aspiró el dulce aroma de su pelo y se sintió inmensamente culpable por encontrarse cómodo en aquel abrazo. April necesitaba que la consolara y él tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías. Entonces, ella comenzó a llorar y a él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Parecía una niña pequeña, con la cara oculta en su cuello.

La envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y trató de reconfortarla.

— Tranquila… todo va bien— dijo, estrechándola firmemente contra él y acariciando su larga cabellera pelirroja—. Ya ha pasado, no te preocupes.

Y April, aunque estaba aterrorizada por lo que acababa de vivir, sintió la calma que Van desprendía atravesar su piel y colarse hasta el último rincón de su alma.

 **...**

Ciro había nacido en el seno del Clan Zeku, un linaje de monjes tan antiguo como Godashim, la Ciudad de Piedra. El único propósito de su existencia había sido convertirse en sacerdote en el Templo de Fortuna y para ello se había preparado durante toda su vida.

A lo largo de los años había aprendido la importancia del trabajo que realizaban los sacerdotes del templo. Sus ancestros llevaban siglos protegiendo el tesoro de Freid, el legado de Atlantis, de manos codiciosas que pudieran despertar el poder que custodiaban. Aunque la tarea de los monjes no terminaba allí. Entre las antiguas paredes del santuario se conservaban registros de todas las edades de los hombres, la sabiduría del mundo antiguo condensada en un solo lugar.

Había pasado la mayor parte de sus noventa y tres años de vida entre las paredes del Templo de Fortuna. No se arrepentía de ello pues era la única vida que conocía. Además, ser un sacerdote tenía sus ventajas. A través de sus numerosos estudios había alcanzado un amplio conocimiento en medicina, ciencia, historia… se había convertido en todo un erudito y muchas personas recorrían decenas de millas en busca de su ayuda.

Ahora, tan sólo era un anciano gruñón que tenía problemas de huesos. Se sentía mayor y cansado. Frágil y torpe. Los años no pasaban en balde, tal y como se recordaba cada mañana al despertar. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, antes de pasar a formar parte de la tierra, pero quería aprovechar los años que le quedaran al máximo. Deseaba morir sabiendo que habían conseguido restaurar aquello que la guerra contra Zaibach casi había aniquilado: el legado de Atlantis.

Por ello, odiaba tener que salir del templo. De hecho, a lo largo de su vida se había ausentado de sus tareas como monje sólo unas cuantas veces, en su mayoría para acudir a actos institucionales de gran repercusión y envergadura. En la vejez, había prescindido de las salidas casi completamente.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión le habían obligado a abandonar la comodidad de su retiro para acudir al aniversario de la coronación del Duque Chid, en representación del clan de sacerdotes del templo. Una pérdida de tiempo en su opinión, aunque no podía negarse de ningún modo.

Pero, en contra de sus pesimistas pensamientos, esta vez iba a presenciar algo que no esperaba.

Poco después del amanecer, la princesa de Asturia y el rey de Fanelia habían hecho llamar a los sacerdotes para atender a uno de los invitados que, aparentemente, estaba enfermo. Como Ciro era el sacerdote de más rango y el de mayor antigüedad, sus compañeros lo habían elegido a él para que se encargara del ilustre huésped.

Por eso, una de las doncellas de palacio lo había interrumpido en pleno rezo matinal y lo había escoltado a toda velocidad hasta una de las habitaciones del último piso de la Villa Imperial. El monje jadeaba, molesto por la interrupción, intentando seguir el ritmo de su acompañante mientras sus articulaciones protestaban por el esfuerzo al que las estaba sometiendo esa mañana. A pesar de ello, consiguió a duras penas llegar hasta la estancia. Aunque le dolía hasta el último de los huesos de su cuerpo.

Cuando Ciro traspasó el umbral de la habitación se quedó paralizado. Sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama, una mujer joven se retorcía presa del dolor. Deliraba por culpa la fiebre y temblaba como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo.

El rey de Fanelia sostenía su mano y le pedía que resistiera sólo un poco más, mientras la medio hermana del rey y la princesa Millerna contemplaban la escena, desde un segundo plano, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

Ciro se acercó a la cama lo más rápido que le permitieron sus viejas piernas y, conteniendo un gesto de dolor, se arrodillo junto a ella. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo era perceptible incluso en la distancia. La pobre estaba ardiendo en fiebre y tenía empapado en sudor hasta el pelo rojo como el fuego.

Pero había algo más, oculto a simple vista. Ciro podía percibirlo. Reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar en sí mismo para tocar la ardiente y pálida piel de su frente. Entonces sintió un dolor inmenso lacerándole las entrañas, el mismo dolor que ella estaba experimentando. Encontró el origen del problema casi al instante, el cuerpo de aquella mujer parecía haberse escindido en dos mitades, cada una de las cuales tiraba en una dirección diferente.

Jadeando, se apartó de ella y la estudió con atención. La agonía que estaba sufriendo deformaba los bellos rasgos de su rostro. El anciano monje la contempló durante unos segundos y, casi al instante, supo lo que debía hacer.

Porque Ciro había visto esos síntomas antes. Parecía que habían transcurrido mil vidas desde entonces. Pero estaba completamente seguro de ello, lo sentía hasta en sus viejos y cansados huesos.

No era una enfermedad ni una infección. Aquella mujer había visto algo que escapaba a su comprensión, que era más fuerte que ella. Algo a lo que no podía enfrentarse. Esa visión había destruido el equilibrio de su mente y las dos mitades resultantes intentaban hacerse con el control del cuerpo.

Ella volvió a retorcerse entre las sábanas como si la estuvieran torturando, Ciro debía apresurarse. Se levantó como pudo, apoyándose en el colchón, y se encaminó con su pequeño maletín hacia la mesa que presidía el centro de la habitación. Abrió el maletín y encendió inciensos y velas aromáticas que caldearon la habitación con su olor.

Entonces, agarró firmemente su viejo collar de cuentas y se acercó de nuevo hacia aquella mujer. En la mano derecha sostenía un manojo de hierbas especiales que sólo crecían en las laderas del Templo de Fortuna. Esperaba de corazón poder ayudarla.

Se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a cantar.

Una canción tan antigua como el mundo, que había aprendido durante su juventud. Su cántico provocó que el silencio cayera sobre la habitación. Ciro cerró los ojos, concentrado en canalizar a través de su canto el desequilibrio que se había producido en el cuerpo de la joven.

Supo que había funcionado cuando notó que ella dejaba de temblar y recuperaba, poco a poco, el control sobre sí misma. Empezó a respirar con normalidad y todos los presentes se relajaron visiblemente.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella mujer abrió los ojos, el verde de su mirada irradiaba tanta luz que Ciro se quedó sin palabras.

 **...**

En años venideros, April nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para fingir que sólo había estado aquejada de unas graves fiebres, cuando una parte de ella esperaba que su mentira se desmoronara como un castillo de naipes en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y no había dudas de que los demás habían creído su historia sin desconfiar en ningún momento.

A pesar de ello, April tenía problemas más acuciantes de los que preocuparse. Como, por ejemplo, el miedo que tenía a quedarse dormida de nuevo. Estaba segura de que si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba arrastrar hasta el mundo de los sueños, las pesadillas volverían a cernirse sobre ella sin piedad.

Y si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería volver a soñar en toda su vida.

Pero el cuerpo humano sólo puede pasar unos cuantos días sin dormir, no había forma de que pudiera aguantar mucho más tiempo, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarse vencer por el sueño. ¿Y qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Quién sería el próximo al que vería morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo?

Suspiró completamente frustrada. Tendría que enfrentarse a ese dilema cuanto antes. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Caminaba lentamente y sin rumbo por los oscuros pasillos de la Villa Imperial. Era más de medianoche, Merle hacía horas que se había quedado dormida. No obstante, April había decidido que quedarse tumbada en la cama no iba a contribuir a su propósito de permanecer despierta.

Por eso había salido a caminar. Mantenerse en movimiento, tal vez, la ayudaría a luchar contra el sueño. Y a pensar en una solución para lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Fuera lo que fuese.

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica y racional para todo aquello. April era una mujer analítica, sólo tenía que usar el cerebro para encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Oh tal vez no…

— No encontraréis en estos solitarios pasillos lo que estáis buscando, April Ryan.

April se asustó tanto que creyó notar como su corazón se detenía. Giró sobre sí misma, buscando el origen de aquella voz, sintiendo que se le congelaban las entrañas. Rastreó las sombras del oscuro pasillo, iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas antorchas colgadas de la pared, hasta descubrir al monje que la había ayudado esa mañana a unos metros de distancia.

Seguía llevando puesto aquel ceremonial traje naranja que le designaba como un sacerdote y que dejaba al aire uno de sus hombros. Aunque su cuerpo se encorvaba ya por el peso de la edad, la voz seguía siendo sabia y poderosa. A April le provocó un profundo escalofrió en la nuca.

— Si lo que pretendíais era provocarme un infarto creo que lo habéis conseguido— dijo April, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Estrechando su fija mirada en ella, el sacerdote cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una postura relajada. April notó que aferraba con fuerza su extraño collar de oscuras cuentas.

— No era mi intención— se disculpó sin dejar de observarla como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuera a surgirle una segunda cabeza—. Tan sólo pretendía ayudaros, mi señora.

" _Ayudarme a sufrir un infarto, por supuesto_ ", pensó April sarcásticamente. A pesar del mal día que había tenido, del miedo que tenía a quedarse dormida, de la cantidad de preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza… no podía olvidar que ese hombre la había ayudado a salir del terrible estado en el que la habían dejado sus pesadillas. Aunque lo único que quería era estar sola, se obligó a sí misma a ser amable.

— ¿Ayudarme a qué exactamente?— preguntó ella, cordialmente.

El monje no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta.

— A encontrar lo que estáis buscando— contestó con simpleza.

April parpadeó confusa durante unos instantes. El monje se comportaba de un modo insólito, le sostenía la mirada con intensidad como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos verdes.

— Y, ¿qué se supone que estoy buscando?— quiso saber. Aquel hombre era muy extraño y estaba empezando a desconcertarla con tanto misterio.

El sacerdote se acercó hacia ella, que no retrocedió ante su cercanía. Entonces, susurró una palabra, una sola palabra que consiguió que April dejara de respirar durante un instante:

— Respuestas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí me tenéis otra vez, con el capítulo de esta semana. Os ofrezco algunas respuestas para las muchas preguntas que me habéis hecho sobre los malos de este fic y también más preguntas, para mantener la intriga. Porque ¿qué sería de la vida sin algo de misterio?

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero decir que estoy emocionada por la cantidad de RR que recibió el anterior capítulo. Sois los mejores lectores del mundo, cómo me animan vuestras palabras. Miles de besos y abrazos virtuales para vosotros: **Paulina, MacrossLive, Alice Cullen, Annima90, Elisabeth, Arsenico, Filippa, Luin Fanel, Manuel, 7, Nancy, Geraldine y Heliseo.** Y, por supuesto, miles de gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Gracias también a todos los que me leen en las sombras y a los que siguen cada semana esta historia. A vosotros también os quiero aunque no os dejéis ver.

Por último me gustaría contestar los RR del capítulo anterior.

 **Paulina:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que el siguiente no te decepcione tampoco. Anoto tu petición de la aparición de Hitomi, sólo te pido paciencia. Muchos besos.

 **Alice Cullen:** No me des las gracias, gracias a ti por leerme. Me alegra que la escena de Van te haya gustado tanto, ya sabes, no pude resistirme. Me gusta tanto, tanto, tanto Van... Espero que el siguiente te guste tanto como el anterior. Miles de gracias por estar ahí siempre.

 **Elisabeth:** Hola guapa y bienvenida a esta locura llamada fic jajaj... me alegra que te guste, yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo para vosotros. Lo cierto es que quería darle un toque diferente a una historia de amor. En la vida real, el amor nunca es tan sencillo ni tan perfecto como en los cuentos de hadas, yo quería realismo, quiero que los personajes lleguen al límite y, sobre todo, quiero una historia perfectamente imperfecta en la que todos nos sintamos identificados. Nada de damiselas en apuros, las mujeres podemos ofrecer algo más que belleza, ¿no te parece?. Miles de besos virtuales.

 **Filippa:** Bienvenida a Begin Again bonita. Me alegra que estés aquí y haber conseguido atraparte con esta historia me hace muy feliz. La verdad es que quería darle realismo al fic, no quería contar otra absurda y perfecta historia de amor. Quiero contar algo más real (que salvo lo de estar en otro planeta), pueda pasarte a ti o a mí. No puedo hacerte spoilers del final del fic, pero prometo que no decepcionará a nadie. Miles de gracias y de besos de mi parte por estar ahí.

 **Manuel:** Gracias por ese RR tan bonito que me has dejado, me ha emocionado un poquito (vale, lo reconozco, me ha emocionado mucho). Me alegra tanto que te guste esta historia y espero, de corazón, que lo que va a venir te guste tanto como lo que ya has leído. Y tú no te preocupes, que yo también he tenido experiencias horribles y, al final, todo pasa. Lo que no te mata, te hace más resistente. Ese es mi lema. Espero que en esta historia descubras más razones para creer en el amor. Miles de besos y gracias por estar ahí.

 **7:** Ay mi 7. Algún día me tienes que decir tu nombre porque parezco una auténtica loca cuando pienso "7 me ha dejado un RR" jajaja. Me encanta que te encante esta historia, ya lo sabes porque llevas aquí desde el minuto 1 y me haces super feliz con tus palabras. La primera escena ha sido un pequeño regalo de navidad para todas aquellas que nos morimos por Van. Vendrán más regalos, lo prometo. Miles de besos y gracias por estar ahí.

 **Nancy:** Hola Nancy y bienvenida a este fic. No conozco mayor honor que un lector te diga que le gustaría que adaptaran un fic al anime porque lo considera muy bueno, o que te digan que el último capítulo les has dejado el corazón en un hilo. Me haces muy feliz, yo si que me emociono con tus palabras. Espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores y que los disfrutes tanto como yo. Miles de besos y gracias por estar ahí.

 **Geraldine:** Bienvenida Geraldine a este fic. ¿Te has leído todos los capítulos en un día? Te mereces un premio por el esfuerzo, muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras. Me animan a seguir escribiendo porque sé que a alguien por ahí le gustan, que alguien está esperando ver qué sigue. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias. Me apunto tu petición y sólo te pido un poco de paciencia. No te decepcionaré. Gracias de corazón.

 **Heliseo:** ¡Qué palabras tan bonitas! No sé si tengo un don innato pero lo que sí tengo son los mejores lectores del mundo =) Espero que el siguiente capítulo también consiga transportarte. Eso es lo que quiero, que los minutos que tardes en leer esta historia te sumerjas y te olvides del mundo por un instante. Si lo he conseguido, aunque sólo sea un segundo, me doy por satisfecha. Gracias por tus palabras y por estar ahí. Y bienvenido al fic.

En fin, eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Para sugerencias, peticiones, tartazos, besos, abrazos, tomatazos y demás... ya sabéis que hacer.

 **Yo me despido, prometiendo que nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Con todo el amor del mundo, Ela.**


	16. La locura de los dioses

**Recomendación musical: Raing – Empire of our own.**

* * *

Este capítulo está íntegramente dedicado a **MacrossLive** , por sus puntuales reviews, por estar siempre pendiente de este fic y por sus valiosos consejos que me han sacado de más de un bloqueo.

Gracias por todo.

Ela.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La locura de los dioses.**

— ¿Respuestas?— preguntó April en un susurro. Confundida, miraba al anciano monje como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna pregunta.

El sacerdote sonrió con suficiencia, como si supiera algo que ella desconocía.

— ¿Por qué si no ibais a deambular por los corredores a estas horas de la noche?

" _Me ha descubierto_ ", pensó April para sí. Aquel hombre era inteligente, pero ella no tenía intenciones de contarle sus problemas a un completo desconocido.

— Me temo que no es asunto vuestro— concluyó tajante. Decidida a continuar con su solitario paseo, echó a andar en dirección contraria para alejarse de él.

Sin embargo, el monje no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Hizo todo lo posible por seguir los pasos de April, a pesar de que le dolía hasta el último de los huesos del cuerpo. La pelirroja suspiró y maldijo a su conciencia, que le repetía una y otra vez que no era decente permitir que un anciano la siguiera, desesperado, por todo el palacio cuando parecía evidente que tenía dificultades para caminar.

Bufando indignada, se dio la vuelta para encararle.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué me perseguís?— gruño molesta. Aquel hombre estaba empezando a cansarla.

— Sólo quiero hablar con vos, mi señora— contestó el sacerdote, jadeando por el esfuerzo—. Llevo todo el día queriendo hacerlo.

— Pero si ni siquiera sé quién sois— protestó April con vehemencia. Aquello era ridículo y no estaba de humor para aguantar tonterías.

El monje se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella, en señal de disculpa.

— Es cierto y os pido mil perdones. Ha sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte— se excusó con sinceridad—. Mi nombre es Ciro y soy sacerdote en el Templo de Fortuna.

Las últimas palabras despertaron algo en la memoria de April. Había oído ese nombre antes, en las historias de su madre. Según Hitomi, era el templo más antiguo del ducado. Entre sus paredes los monjes custodiaban el secreto de Freid, el legado de Atlantis.

— Muy bien Ciro, sacerdote del Templo de Fortuna— repitió April, intentando conservar la paciencia—. Contadme de una vez, ¿qué es lo que queréis de mí?

— Ya os lo he dicho antes, deseo ayudaros a encontrar respuestas.

" _Eso lo aclara todo_ ", pensó April para sí. Estaba empezando a hartarse y quería terminar con aquella conversación lo antes posible.

— Y yo os he dicho que no he hecho ninguna pregunta— replicó ella, malhumorada—. Si eso es todo lo que tenéis que decirme, me temo que debo irme.

April echó a andar con decisión por el corredor y esta vez, Ciro no la siguió. Ella suspiró de alivio al pensar que aquella ridícula conversación sin sentido había concluido.

Entonces, la voz del sacerdote interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

— Anoche visteis algo, mi señora. Un sueño que no podéis explicar. Por eso no sois capaz de dormir, por eso estáis aquí— dijo Ciro. Su voz sonaba anhelante, como si hubiera llegado al punto que más deseoso estaba por discutir, la razón por la que se había pasado el día entero buscándola a ella a pesar de lo cansadas que tenía las piernas—. Y apostaría todo lo que tengo a que no ha sido la primera vez, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Ciro provocaron que April se detuviera en mitad del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron al enfocar la encorvada figura del monje.

— ¿Qué es lo que habéis dicho?— preguntó April en un susurro.

— Os preocupan las pesadillas, ¿no es cierto?

April guardó silencio, incapaz de contestar. ¿Cómo podía saber aquel hombre todas esas cosas? Ciro se acercó a ella a paso lento, cojeando ligeramente, hasta cogerla de la mano. April notó que su piel era tan áspera al tacto como el pergamino, gastada por el tiempo y el uso.

— Tenéis miedo. Tenéis miedo de que vuestros sueños sean reales— continuó el monje, ante el mutismo de la joven frente a él.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que April, finalmente, reaccionara.

— ¿Quién le ha hablado de mis pesadillas?— cuestionó enfadada, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Ciro.

Estaba atónita y confundida. ¿Cómo podía saber aquel hombre lo de sus pesadillas? Ella no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Van o Merle, las personas en quien más confiaba. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado Ciro?

— Nadie. Lo sé sólo con mirar vuestros ojos. Puedo ver los fantasmas que os perturban.

April no podía creer nada de lo que oía. Estaba cansada de aquel hombre y de aquella conversación. Sólo quería estar sola.

— No sé con quién habéis estado hablando de mí, pero os ruego que a partir de ahora os mantengáis alejado de mi vida personal.

Se apartó de Ciro, intentando recuperar el control y la normalidad. Pero el sacerdote volvió a interrumpirla. Se arrodilló sobre las duras y frías piedras del suelo, agarrándose a la chaqueta de April como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

— Por favor, mi señora. Tenéis que escucharme— suplicó con vehemencia—. Sé cómo ayudaros, he visto estos síntomas antes: la fiebre, los temblores, la incapacidad para controlar el cuerpo… es la locura de los dioses, estoy completamente seguro.

April le lanzó una dura mirada, antes de hablar.

— ¿Intentáis decirme que estoy mal de la cabeza?— preguntó ofendida. Aquello ya era el colmo.

— Por supuesto que no— negó Ciro impetuosamente mientras seguía agarrado a la chaqueta de April—. Tan sólo intento explicaros lo que ha sucedido. Episodios como éste se repiten cada vez que los dioses intentan comunicarse con los humanos— April miró a Ciro como si temiera por su salud mental. Sin embargo, el sacerdote continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de su interlocutora—. Los dioses son poderosos pero nuestra mente es demasiado frágil y en ocasiones, se satura. De ahí procede el dolor y la fiebre… de la incapacidad de la mente para entender lo que está viendo. Creedme os lo ruego, ya lo he visto antes.

Sin embargo, April no le creyó. Y no sólo eso, aquel hombre acababa de agotarle la paciencia.

— Se acabó, no tengo por qué seguir escuchándoos— explotó la pelirroja, no quería oír ni una palabra más.

Ciro, que fue consciente de que ella no le confiaba en él, la soltó y se apoyó en la pared de piedra del corredor para incorporarse entre quejidos.

— Perdonadme, no pretendía ofenderos— se disculpó, haciendo gestos de dolor. Sabía bien que no conseguiría convencerla esa noche de que decía la verdad. Era testaruda y muy escéptica—. ¿Podremos hablar de nuevo más adelante?, ¿tal vez cuando estéis lista para escuchar la verdad?

— No, no lo creo…

Ella podía jurar que no tenía intenciones de volver a hablar con aquel monje en toda su vida.

— ¿Lo pensaréis al menos?

April no contestó, echó a andar por el corredor a toda prisa. Como si tuviera miedo de que el sacerdote quisiera volver a detenerla con sus absurdas locuras.

Ciro suspiró en cuanto perdió de vista su pelo rojo como el fuego en el recodo del pasillo. Las cosas no habían ido tan bien como esperaba. Sólo había conseguido ofenderla y que terminara pensando que era un lunático. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de hacerla entender, de explicarle lo importantes que eran sus sueños.

Volvió a suspirar, frustrado. Tenía que pensar en otra táctica que le permitiera acercarse a April y contarle la verdad sin que ella pensara que se había vuelto completamente loco. Se encaminó lentamente, con todos sus huesos protestando por la actividad de las últimas veinticuatro horas, hacia la capilla de la Villa Imperial.

Tal vez rezar un poco le ayudara a obtener el beneplácito de los dioses.

 **…**

Merle caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Godashim. Era tan feliz que apenas podía contener su alegría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía junto a ella todo aquello que siempre había deseado. En primer lugar Van, que ya no se comportaba como un adicto al trabajo y se permitía el lujo de acompañarla al mercado de la Ciudad de Piedra, algo que no había sucedido en los últimos años. Cada vez que viajaban a Freid, el ryujin solía encerrarse en la habitación que el Duque Chid preparaba para él en la Villa Imperial y tan sólo abandonaba la estancia para asistir a los banquetes y ceremonias indispensables.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente.

Porque Van caminaba a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios, pendiente de los puestos del mercado, de las conversaciones… de Merle. No es que antes la ignorara, ni mucho menos, pero siempre se mostraba abstraído y pensativo. Aunque, en ese momento, los tiempos del resentimiento y la tristeza parecían haber quedado atrás.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, Merle había encontrado a April. Desde aquella noche de tormenta en la que llegó a Fanelia, la pelirroja se había convertido en su mejor amiga. De hecho, pasaban juntas casi todo el día. April le hacía compañía, le hacía reír…

Todo había cambiado desde que ella había entrado en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, Merle no podía atribuirse en exclusiva el mérito de aquellos cambios. De hecho, creía que cierta mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes era la verdadera causante de la transformación que se había producido en Van en los últimos meses.

Merle había visto evolucionar la relación entre los dos a lo largo de los días. Van la trataba fríamente al principio, luego cortésmente y, ahora... se había creado entre ellos una conexión que cualquiera podía apreciar. Si mirabas atentamente, podías notar lo mucho que Van se preocupaba por April, aunque jamás dijera una palabra al respecto. Sus ojos oscuros siempre estaban pendientes de ella, rastreando la multitud hasta localizarla cada vez que la perdía de vista.

Como ahora. Merle podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta. Había pillado a su medio hermano mirando a April de reojo unas cuantas veces a lo largo del día. Y cuando la pelirroja se reía, Van lo hacía también. De forma automática e involuntaria, como si la alegría que ella desprendía fuera contagiosa.

Merle no dejaba de pensar en lo caprichoso que era el destino. Había traído hasta ellos a April con un propósito desconocido. Desde entonces ella se había comportado como una luz que alejaba la tristeza y la soledad de sus vidas. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había llegado el momento de que Van dejara atrás el pasado y empezara de nuevo. Y quizás, sólo quizás, April podría ayudarle a hacerlo.

La voz de su amiga interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

— Merle , ¿te apetece comer algo?

Los tres caminaban por una de las grandes avenidas de Godashim, admirando los puestos del mercado y disfrutando de la agradable brisa que soplaba desde hacía horas. Esta vez, Millerna, Dryden y Allen habían decidido permanecer en la Villa Imperial. Puesto que ya habían recorrido cientos de veces aquel mercado, debía de parecerles aburrido.

— Claro que sí, me muero de hambre— contestó la chica gato, frotándose el estómago con deseo.

April no pudo evitar reírse al verla.

— Eres insaciable, ¿lo sabías?

Van escogió aquel momento para intervenir.

— Será mejor que busquemos un buen lugar para saciar su apetito antes de que decida comernos a alguno de nosotros— Merle le observó sonreír de nuevo y sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

April los miró, alternativamente, con la alegría bailando en sus ojos.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes, te provocaría una indigestión.

Los tres se echaron a reír y, juntos, se encaminaron a uno de los puestos del mercado de Godashim donde servían una carne deliciosa.

Quince minutos más tarde, Merle atacaba su plato sin piedad ante la mirada estupefacta de April que jamás en su vida había visto a alguien comer tan rápido y del dueño del puesto, que la miraba con la boca abierta.

Van observó a April reír mientras contemplaba como su medio hermana se abalanzaba sobre una segunda ración de carne. La pelirroja parecía completamente recuperada del episodio de fiebres que había vivido el día anterior. No tenía aspecto de convaleciente, salvo por la sombra púrpura que las ojeras formaban bajo sus ojos verdes. Parecía cansada.

De repente, April se inclinó ligeramente sobre su asiento, acercándose a Van todo lo posible para que nadie la escuchara susurrar:

— Supongo que Merle no es la típica adolescente a la que debes chantajear con el postre para que se termine la cena.

A Van le costó un poco concentrarse, pero nadie podía culparle por eso. Estando tan cerca de ella, el olor que April desprendía embriagó sus sentidos durante unos segundos y, cuando ella habló, el aliento que empujaba sus palabras le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Se aclaró la garganta y mirándola a los ojos respondió.

— Nunca me ha hecho falta, la verdad— reconoció—. En realidad, Merle era capaz de terminarse hasta mi plato si no me daba prisa.

Los dos se echaron a reír, ganándose una mirada indignada de Merle. Pero la chica gato sólo fingía estar enfadada. Porque sentada allí, en aquella vieja mesa del puesto de comida y rodeada de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo, Merle se sintió como en casa. Como si, por fin, hubiera recuperado algo que le habían arrebatado cuando era pequeña: su familia.

 **…**

— ¡Esperad!— gritó Van.

Estaba atardeciendo y el ryujin corría por la orilla del río Nayame, que en el idioma de la antigua Atlantis significa lirio. Los primeros habitantes de Godashim le dieron este nombre por los miles de lirios blancos que crecían en sus orillas. El río serpenteaba rodeando la ciudad de Godashim y Van, esquivando viandantes, seguía su curso tratando de alcanzar a April y Merle que iban unos pasos por delante de él.

Los márgenes del río estaban llenos de vegetación y de gente que se había acercado hasta el Nayame para contemplar la calurosa puesta de sol.

Van esquivó a los cuatro integrantes de una pequeña familia que se estaba refrescando junto a la orilla y, por fin, dio alcance a sus escurridizas acompañantes. Merle se estaba quitando los zapatos, para huir de la sofocante humedad que impregnaba el aire dándose un buen baño. La medio hermana del rey recorrió en segundos la distancia que la separaba del río y se zambulló de cabeza en las templadas y tranquilas aguas del Nayame. Cuando estuvo completamente empapada, llamó a gritos a Van y April para que la acompañaran.

— ¡Ni hablar!— exclamó April, mirando a Merle chapotear en el agua tal y como lo haría una niña pequeña—. Si me acercara a la orilla acabaría calada hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos.

— Sería lo más probable— Van le dio la razón, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de April.

Como a ninguno de los dos le apetecía meterse en el agua, se sentaron juntos sobre la hierba que adornaba la ribera del río. Disfrutaron en silencio de la puesta de sol mientras, dentro del agua, Merle había empezado a jugar con otros niños.

Van apoyó el brazo en la rodilla derecha, que tenía levantada, y paseó su oscura mirada por la ribera del río. A medida que caía la noche, ésta se fue llenando de familias que festejaban el final de aquel caluroso día dándose un chapuzón. A pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, hacía calor y la humedad cargaba el aire, aumentando la sensación de bochorno. April se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a ella, quedándose con la sencilla blusa que llevaba sobre los vaqueros negros.

Van siguió, atenta y disimuladamente, todos sus movimientos. Pero no podía evitarlo. April le atraía como no recordaba que nada le hubiera atraído en la vida. Sentado junto a ella, en la ribera del río, Van era consciente de cada nervio y de cada célula de su cuerpo. Se sentía vivo, libre.

" _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?",_ se preguntó internamente. Jamás había experimentado nada semejante. ¿Qué tenía April que él anhelaba tanto?, tal vez su independencia, su valentía o la inteligencia que demostraba poseer. Al ryujin le hubiera gustado poder ser como ella, aunque sólo fuera un momento. Atreverse a vivir con tanta intensidad debía ser maravilloso. Volvió a posar los ojos en la figura femenina. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla?, tal vez eran sus misteriosos ojos verdes o la franqueza con que siempre le hablaba. A April no le importaba si era el rey de Fanelia o un simple soldado, le daban exactamente igual los títulos y el linaje. Cuando miraba a los ojos de la gente, ella sólo veía personas. El resto no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Como si quisiera torturarle aún más, April se recogió el pelo a la altura de la nuca, en uno de sus típicos moños bajos. Los ojos de Van se detuvieron en la franja de piel que la blusa dejaba al descubierto. Era pálida y suave y estaba cubierta de pecas que se amontonaban formando un patrón sobre la piel de los hombros. Aquel pequeño detalle de su cuerpo resultaba fascinante y sugerente.

April respiró profundamente, mientras intentaba no perderse las locuras de Merle. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones y cuando alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. La noche caía sobre Godashim y la vista era inmejorable. Se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba como se recortaban las dos lunas contra el cielo infinito.

Entonces, notó la profunda mirada de Van clavada en ella. Giró en su dirección y aquellos orbes oscuros la dejaron hipnotizada, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. April sintió como el ryujin la abrasaba con la intensidad de su mirada. En contra de su voluntad, experimentó una cálida sensación en el bajo vientre y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El rey de Fanelia desvió la mirada y en ese instante, la pelirroja recordó la pluma blanca y la rosa roja que descansaban cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de noche de su habitación. Con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, April no había tenido ocasión de estar a solas con Van el tiempo suficiente como para agradecerle los regalos que el ryujin le había entregado dos noches atrás. Pero es que tampoco estaba completamente segura de que Van hubiera tenido verdadera intención de hacerle un regalo. Quizás, él sólo había dejado abandonada la rosa en el banco y ella la había encontrado por casualidad. Quizás, la pluma ni siquiera pertenecía a Van y ella estaba dándole vueltas al tema estúpidamente.

¿Y si se le daba las gracias y acababa haciendo el ridículo?, ¿y si, en cambio, se quedaba callada y Van terminaba pensando que no había valorado su gesto?

" _Ryan, eres jodidamente bipolar"_ , se reprendió a sí misma. Dirigió la mirada hacia las estrellas que poblaban el firmamento y se golpeó mentalmente por su indecisión. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una cobarde?, es más, ¿desde cuándo dejaba de hacer algo sólo por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella?

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por su estupidez. Tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa de estar a solas con Van sin que nadie pudiera oír sus palabras. Armándose de valor, April decidió darle las gracias antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y si él no había pretendido hacerle un regalo, al menos podría salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

— Escucha, Van…— dijo para llamar su atención. Y lo consiguió, el ryujin levantó la mirada al oír su nombre y clavó de nuevo sus ojos en ella, esperando averiguar que quería de él—. Hace un par de días que quería hablar contigo. Pero con todo lo que pasó ayer, no he podido encontrar el momento.

Van frunció el ceño, confundido y preocupado. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés April en hablar con él?

— ¿Sobre qué?— quiso saber, ansioso. Pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Desde cuándo las palabras "tenemos que hablar" presagiaban algo bueno?

April no contestó inmediatamente, se detuvo unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero sólo consiguió que Van empezara a ponerse nervioso. El ryujin estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando la voz de April interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Quería…— empezó ella algo insegura—… darte las gracias.

Decir que Van estaba desconcertado era quedarse corto. No entendía por qué April le daba las gracias en aquella ocasión. Intentó rememorar en su mente las últimas horas, en busca de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido hacer por la que ella sintiera que debía estar agradecida. Pero no encontró nada. Totalmente perdido, acabó por rendirse. April, simplemente, no tenía sentido. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella.

La pelirroja clavó su mirada en el rostro de Van. Vio desfilar por sus ojos oscuros la confusión que le habían provocado sus palabras, así que decidió ser un poco más específica.

— Por la rosa y la pluma— aclaró mientras notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba bajo las costillas.

Lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. April concentró su mirada de nuevo en Van, atenta a sus reacciones. Pero el rostro masculino se había endurecido hasta convertirse en piedra. Incapaz de soportar el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos, decidió romperlo para aclarar las cosas.

— No sé si las dejaste expresamente para mí o fue mera casualidad que yo las encontrara— dijo, sin dejar de estudiar los rasgos de Van, intentado averiguar qué estaba pensando el ryujin. No consiguió sacar nada en claro, por eso continuó hablando como si nada—. Pero si lo hiciste, fue un regalo precioso. Así que… gracias.

" _¿Lo ves?, no ha sido tan difícil",_ dijo para sus adentros, tratando de infundirse a sí misma algo de ánimo mientras esperaba la respuesta del rey.

Sin embargo, Van guardó silencio. Por fuera, parecía impasible e indiferente. Por dentro, ardía avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta al sentir que se ruborizaba. Aquello era increíble. No se había sonrojado desde que era un inexperto adolescente, muchos años atrás.

Regalarle esa rosa había sido un error. Nunca debió haberlo hecho. No deseaba que April malinterpretara sus acciones. Después de todo era la hija de Hitomi, estaba cuidando de ella sólo por eso. Cuando regresaran a Fanelia, averiguaría el modo de llevarla de regreso a su hogar y April recuperaría su vida sin volver la vista atrás. Mientras tanto, tenía que volver a poner distancia entre ambos, no podía implicarse con alguien que desaparecería de su vida en poco tiempo.

" _Hazle ver que no significó nada para ti"_ , le aconsejó la voz de la conciencia.

— Sólo fue un detalle sin importancia— masculló malhumorado, en un tono frío y cortante que sorprendió a April.

Hacía semanas que Van y ella tenían una relación más o menos cordial. De hecho, en los últimos días, habían ido un paso más allá. Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, como cuando trasnocharon por quedarse hablando durante horas en los jardines de la Villa Imperial.

Pero ahora… su mirada era glacial y la hostilidad de la que hacía gala consiguió intimidar a April. Parecía que sus palabras le hubieran ofendido, aunque ella no entendía por qué. Al menos, April había conseguido que el ryujin admitiera que, en realidad, sí había tenido intenciones de hacerle un regalo. " _Algo es algo"_ , se dijo internamente.

— Aun así, gracias— insistió ella, sintiendo como la burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado sumergida todo el día se desinflaba—. Nunca me habían regalado flores.

Van se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo, April dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que se bañaban en las tranquilas aguas del río, deseando deshacerse de la sensación de incomodidad que le estrujaba el estómago. Se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos, suspirando tristemente. Su única intención había sido la de agradecerle a Van el detalle que había tenido con ella. Pero sólo había conseguido ofenderle. No se trataba de que estuviera enfadado por su comentario, no. Ella sabía que había vuelto a alzar las barreras. Quería mantenerla alejada.

Captando la indirecta, April asintió. Pero una duda estalló en su cerebro, acallando cualquier otro pensamiento.

" _La pluma"_ , se dijo, " _no le has preguntado por la pluma"._

— Tengo una pregunta— se atrevió a decir, inquieta por su reacción.

— ¿Sólo una?— gruñó Van molesto. Ella siempre tenía miles de preguntas, parecía que nada podía saciar sus inmensas ansias de conocimiento.

April retrocedió por la hostilidad de sus palabras. Pero estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar por aquel tono tan hosco, pues la curiosidad eclipsaba cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera experimentar.

— Sé que compraste la rosa en el puesto del mercado, pero… ¿y la pluma? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Van le sostuvo la mirada. Aquellas profundidades verdes reflejaban las estrellas y, a la luz de las dos lunas, el rey de Fanelia sintió como le envolvía el hechizo de sus misteriosos ojos. April le perturbaba, April le tentaba como nada antes lo había hecho.

" _Es un poco tarde para mantener las distancias"_ , reconoció para sus adentros, enfadado consigo mismo.

Con un suspiro, el poderoso rey de Fanelia admitió su derrota. Pero si lo que April buscaba era saciar su enorme curiosidad, Van no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Quería que se sintiera tan atraída por el enigma de la pluma como él lo estaba por los misterios que escondían sus ojos.

— Me temo, señorita Ryan, que eso es un secreto— respondió finalmente, arrastrando las palabras lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Pronunció aquellas palabras con una voz tan grave y dura que el corazón de April se saltó un latido. Pero bajo la dureza había algo más, ella podía percibirlo. Era como si la estuviera retando a resolver el acertijo.

¡Y vaya si quería hacerlo!

Van Slanzar de Fanel era un enigma en sí mismo. Un instante se comportaba como si quisiera mantenerla alejada y al siguiente la retaba a que se sumergiera aún más en los secretos que él le ofrecía. Van era un misterio en el que April deseaba zambullirse y que se moría por descifrar.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar a su irresistible invitación, Merle salió corriendo del río y empezó a sacudirse el agua del cuerpo, salpicándola a ella y al ryujin en el proceso.

— ¡Cuidado, Merle!— exclamó la pelirroja divertida, intentando cubrirse.

Mientras April se limpiaba la cara, sin dejar de reírse, un destello en el agua llamó su atención. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista y, cuando lo hizo, jadeó.

Había una mujer sobre la superficie del río. Su piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de las estrellas con un resplandor plateado, mientras la brisa zarandeaba su pelo rojo como el fuego. Aquella extraña mujer sonrió y una voz estalló, de repente, en la cabeza de April.

" _Te estoy esperando, April Ryan_ ".

— ¿Pasa algo, April?— preguntó Merle, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La voz de Merle distrajo a la pelirroja durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el agua la mujer había desaparecido.

April meneó la cabeza, incrédula, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— Nada— contestó finalmente y regresó la atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus amigos.

Pero en el fondo de su ser, April sabía que no había sido un sueño ni una alucinación. Esta vez había visto a la mujer estando despierta. Estaba completamente segura de ello.

Sintió como el miedo le congelaba las entrañas.

 **…**

Cuando, horas más tarde, April se quedó sola en la habitación que compartía con Merle en la Villa Imperial, estaba tan confundida y desorientada que le llevó dos minutos darse cuenta de que estaba intentando quitarse los vaqueros sin antes deshacerse de la botas. Cuando se hubo desnudado como era debido, se metió en la bañera para darse una buena ducha.

Salió del baño unos minutos después, completamente vestida y con el pelo empapado, y se tumbó sobre las frescas sábanas de seda de su habitación.

" _Finalmente, me he vuelto loca_ ", pensó. Sabía que a la larga las pesadillas acabarían por derretirle el cerebro. Lo que nunca pudo imaginarse fue que acabaría sufriendo alucinaciones incluso estando despierta. Pero ahí estaba, tan claro como la luz del día. Había visto a esa extraña mujer en el río, incluso pudo oír su característica voz distorsionada en la cabeza.

" _April, amiga mía, lo que has visto hoy no es exactamente el producto de una mente sana. Uno no ve cosas así a menos que esté completamente colocado o como un cencerro_ ".

Sin embargo, la voz de esa mujer resonaba como un mantra en la cabeza de la pelirroja _: "Si no escuchas nuestras palabras, tus pesadillas continuaran. Dentro de poco, aparecerán incluso cuando estés despierta"._

April no había dado importancia a aquella extraña promesa. Pero el augurio se había cumplido, ahora tenía pesadillas hasta cuando estaba despierta.

¿Qué significaba aquello?, y lo más importante ¿por qué le sucedía todo eso a ella?

Entonces, recordó al monje que la había interceptado en los pasillos de la Villa Imperial la noche anterior: " _Os preocupan las pesadillas… tenéis miedo de que vuestros sueños sean reales…sé cómo ayudaros, lo he visto antes…es la locura de los dioses, estoy seguro."_

En un primer momento, April había creído que Ciro no era más que un lunático que pretendía asustarla. Pero ya no. ¿Y si él tenía razón? Quizás, y odiaba tener que decir eso, debía hablar con Ciro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba desesperada y necesitaba respuestas. Tal vez aquel sacerdote estaba como un cencerro, pero era la única persona con la que podía hablar de ello.

En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación la distrajeron de sus funestos pensamientos.

— Adelante— dijo para dejar pasar a la persona que esperaba al otro lado, mientras se incorporaba lentamente sobre las sábanas de seda.

Van se adentró en la habitación. Había cambiado los pantalones negros y la camisa roja que había llevado todo el día por un uniforme negro y dorado, llevaba la capa ondeando sobre los hombros.

El ryujin paseó su oscura mirada por el rostro de April y supo, casi al instante, que algo le sucedía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— inquirió preocupado.

April obligó a los músculos de su cara a contraerse en un intento de sonrisa.

— Sí, es sólo que…— suspiró. Deseaba contarle la verdad, pero no pudo. Aquellos cansados ojos oscuros eran testigos de las muchas preocupaciones que descansaban sobre el rey de Fanelia. April no podía añadir otra más. Odiaba mentirle a una de las personas que más la había ayudado, pero esta vez tendría que enfrentar sola sus problemas—… creo que aún no me he recuperado del todo de las fiebres que sufrí ayer. Me siento algo débil.

— Si te sentías mal, no deberías haber salido de la cama— dijo Van, reprochándole con la mirada lo poco que cuidaba de su salud—. ¿Quieres que llame a Millerna?

April negó rápidamente. Aquello era lo último que quería.

— No es necesario, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Van la estudió durante unos segundos. Luego, se acercó hasta ella para colocar una mano sobre su frente y comprobar su temperatura. Mientras lo hacía notó que April tenía el pelo húmedo y que su esencia impregnaba toda la habitación. El ryujin aspiró con fuerza la fragancia que ella desprendía, olía como la brisa de las montañas que transporta el inconfundible olor a primavera, cuando la nieve se derrite, los campos florecen y los días se alargan. Aquel olor despertó en Van recuerdos de su hogar en Fanelia y tuvo que recurrir a todos sus años de autocontrol para evitar sumergirse aún más en su pelo.

Por su parte April tenía otras preocupaciones. El simple e inocente roce bastó para hacerla temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando él la tocó, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo sin poder evitarlo. Y cuando Van habló de nuevo, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que April pudo sentir el calor del aliento del rey en la piel.

— No parece que tengas fiebre— observó el ryujin, soltándola finalmente—. Aunque estás muy colorada, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sí…seguro— atinó a contestar April a duras penas.

" _Maldita sea Ryan, concéntrate_ ", se dijo, enfadada consigo misma. Respiró hondo un par de veces. Ella solía ser una mujer racional y segura de sí misma, no entendía por qué estar cerca de Van la ponía tan nerviosa. Cuando consiguió calmarse, intento cambiar radicalmente de tema.

— ¿Has venido a verme por alguna razón?— le preguntó.

— Lo cierto es que sí… Millerna me ha pedido que te pregunte si quieres asistir al banquete que celebra esta noche el Duque Chid. Es el banquete que cierra las celebraciones por su coronación — informó Van—. Aunque si estás enferma, tal vez debería decirle que no.

— Me harías un gran favor— respondió April. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era meterse en un ajustado y complicado vestido y asistir a una fiesta, por maravillosa que ésta fuera.

Van sonrió al contemplar su rostro alarmado.

— No puedo creer que tengas miedo de Millerna.

April bufó irritada.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy gracioso?— protestó April sarcásticamente, mientras dejaba caer su cansado cuerpo sobre las almohadas de la cama.

El rey de Fanelia se encogió de hombros y se encaminó, con una sonrisa torcida, hacia la salida de la habitación. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, giró sobre sí mismo para preguntar.

— Merle volverá en un par de horas, ¿seguro que puedes quedarte sola hasta que regrese?

April sonrió para tranquilizarle.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien— dijo simplemente—. Sólo serán un par de horas.

Van la miró intensamente unos segundos. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago, y su pelo húmedo extendido de forma desordenada por la almohada. El ryujin se sintió extraño al contemplarla. Dentro de él se debatían la preocupación y el anhelo. Una profunda sensación que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Era un nuevo tipo de desesperación para la que no tenía nombre.

No podía seguir negando que le encantaba la forma en la que April le hacía sentir, como si una parte de la energía que ella desprendía se uniera a él, ayudándole a soportar el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Pero no podía permitirse depender de April de ese modo. Antes o después ella se marcharía y él… Él volvería a quedarse solo.

" _Es la hija de Hitomi"_ , se recordó, " _tu deber es protegerla hasta que pueda volver a casa"_.

Van sacudió la cabeza, asqueado consigo mismo por sus funestos pensamientos, y abrió la puerta con decisión. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando lanzó una última advertencia.

— No salgáis de la Villa Imperial hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

April le lanzó una rápida mirada. El tono duro y severo de su voz indicaba que no era una broma. Van hablaba en serio, tenían completamente prohibido poner un pie fuera de los muros de piedra del palacio hasta que saliera el sol.

Ella se limitó a asentir. De todas formas, no pensaba desobedecer aquella orden. Van no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, April suspiró apesadumbrada. No podía dejar de preguntarse, una y otra vez, si lo que había visto en sueños era o no eral.

A veces, pensaba que todo aquello era una locura. La parte racional de su cerebro no podía aceptar que sus sueños fueran algo más que pura fantasía. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz, oculta en el rincón más profundo de su mente, le susurraba continuamente que había otra explicación para sus pesadillas.

Entonces, April pensó en su madre. Hitomi se vio transportada a un mundo extraño y allí había tenido que afrontar el hecho de que podía ver cosas antes de que sucedieran, cosas que los demás no podían ver. ¿Cómo había podido su madre aceptar sus visiones sin volverse loca en el proceso? La pelirroja deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener la oportunidad de hablar con su madre de nuevo.

¿Y si le estaba sucediendo algo similar a ella?

Tres segundos después se echó a reír de sus ridículos pensamientos. Era una mujer de ciencia que no creía en toda esa basura sobrenatural. Se había obsesionado con sus pesadillas y estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas, eso era todo.

De repente, como si quisieran contradecirla, las imágenes de su último sueño desfilaron ante sus ojos como si de una película se tratase, provocándole un nudo en el estómago.

Van herido de muerte. Su agónico gemido de dolor. Su sangre manchando el suelo.

April se incorporó sobre las sábanas con el corazón acelerado. La horrible posibilidad de que todo lo que había visto fuera cierto planeaba sobre ella como una oscura nube de tormenta.

¿Eran o no reales sus sueños?

" _Me temo que la única persona que puede responder a esa pregunta es Ciro"_ , reconoció para sí.

Pero era completamente imposible. Aquello chocaba frontalmente con su mundo racional y analítico, con todo en lo que había creído en su vida. Dentro de su mente, la incredulidad y la duda libraban una duda batalla. Dos sentimientos imposibles de conciliar.

"¿ _Cuánto va a costarle al rey de Fanelia tu terquedad y tu indecisión?_ ", le preguntó a April la voz de la conciencia, logrando que se estremeciera de pánico.

Van había arriesgado la vida por salvar la suya, la había acogido dándole un lugar donde vivir cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, la había protegido, había depositado su confianza en ella… Aunque las posibilidades de que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad fueran ínfimas, ¿cómo iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que él estuviera en peligro? Si, por alguna razón que no podía comprender, sus pesadillas eran reales y ella no hacía nada, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo? Si, pudiendo ayudar a Van, se negara a hacerlo por pura cabezonería y él resultara herido o algo peor (April ni siquiera quería pensar en ello), jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma.

April se levantó de la cama como un resorte, el fuego de la determinación le ardía en las venas. Tenía que encontrar a ese condenado monje y conseguir que le explicara qué demonios estaba pasando.

Tenía que hacerlo por él. Por Van.

 **…**

April llevaba más de una hora rastreando palmo a palmo la Villa Imperial en busca de Ciro, sin embargo aquel extraño sacerdote parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Cansada, frustrada y de mal humor se detuvo al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo para pensar en su próximo paso. Ciro debía estar en alguna parte pero, ¿dónde?

Tenía que haber algún lugar en el que ella aún no hubiera mirado. Entonces se le ocurrió. Y estuvo a punto de golpearse por su estupidez. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo un sacerdote a esa hora de la noche sino rezar?

Echó a correr, tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas, en dirección a la zona más apartada de la Villa Imperial. Lejos de las áreas de invitados, en pleno corazón del palacio del Duque de Freid había un pequeño templo, destinado a los monjes que vivían en la corte y a la familia real. Millerna y el Duque Chid le habían hablado de él, decían que era un lugar ideal para meditar y apartarse del mundanal ruido.

El templo estaba situado en el jardín principal de los aposentos reales, resguardado por los muros de piedra del palacio. Allí, entre fuentes, flores y palmeras, los antecesores del Duque Chid habían construido un edificio de madera y piedra de varios cientos de metros de longitud. Estaba preciosamente decorado y su espectacular techo dorado, sostenido por columnas de color escarlata, contrastaba con la verdosa tonalidad del jardín.

April se detuvo junto a las pesadas puerta de doble hoja, que daban acceso al recinto, y de las que colgaban unas curiosas y enormes argollas doradas. Quiso entrar pero finalmente no lo hizo. Ella no era una persona creyente y sus padres tampoco lo eran, por eso no había entrado en muchos lugares sagrados a lo largo de su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer dentro de un templo, ponerse a rezar? Además, si se atrevía a entrar, ¿no estaría profanando la santidad del lugar?

Se sobresaltó, sin poder evitarlo, cuando una voz interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

— No tenéis idea de lo que me complace encontraros aquí.

April miró hacia atrás y descubrió a Ciro que se acercaba hasta ella a través del jardín, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada airada antes de contestar.

— Concededme un minuto para que vuelva a latirme el corazón— El pulso parecía habérsele detenido en mitad de un latido. Si aquel sacerdote continuaba acercándose a ella con tanto sigilo, April tendría que atarle un cascabel al cuello si no quería sufrir un infarto antes de los treinta—. ¿Os importaría mucho dejar de aparecer como por arte de magia?— le preguntó enfadada.

Ciro se limitó a sonreír, encantado. Había pasado el día ayunando, rezando y sumergido en el recogimiento. Pero cada segundo había merecido la pena. Porque ella estaba allí. Por fin una buena noticia.

Se acercó a April y ella le obsequió con una mirada gélida e indignada.

— No tiene ni idea de lo que me ha costado encontrarle, en primer lugar…

Pero Ciro la interrumpió, impidiéndole continuar descargando su frustración.

— ¿Os gustaría acompañarme para dedicar una plegaria a los dioses?

April parpadeó, muda de asombro.

— No estoy segura de hasta qué punto va a ayudarme rezar— respondió finalmente. La incredulidad y el recelo teñían su voz y no pasaron desapercibidos para el sacerdote.

Ciro estudió concienzudamente los rasgos de la mujer frente a él. La piel pálida, el pelo rojo como el fuego, la extraña indumentaria que vestía… pero eran sus ojos lo que más le interesaba al anciano monje. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos y reflejaban inteligencia, determinación... valor. Aquellas profundidades verdes poseían un brillo penetrante y especial.

La luz de los dioses. No cabía duda. Ciro ya había visto aquel resplandor antes, en otros ojos. Estaba completamente seguro de que la Fortuna había elegido a aquella muchacha por alguna razón y estaba decidido a averiguarla.

— Cuando todo parece perdido rezar es lo único que nos queda, ¿no os parece señorita Ryan?

La pelirroja miró a Ciro fijamente durante unos segundos. Parecía tan seguro de su credo y de sus ideales que April no se atrevió a contradecirle. Aunque tampoco tenía intenciones de iniciarse en ninguna clase de culto. Por eso, quiso rechazar cortésmente la invitación a participar en las plegarias del monje.

— No se me da muy bien depositar mi confianza en instancias más poderosas que yo.

La devoción y la fe eran palabras extrañas y absurdas para April, que sólo creía en aquello que podía ver.

— Veo que sois una auténtica escéptica, mi señora— constató Ciro sin dejar de mirarla—. Pero está bien. Nosotros los devotos creyentes necesitamos de vosotros, los realistas empedernidos, para mantener el equilibrio. Así es como funciona la naturaleza: la luz y la oscuridad, el orden y el caos, el bien y el mal. Cada fuerza de este mundo tiene su opuesto y no puede existir sin ese antagonista. La dualidad permite equilibrar el universo.

April guardó silencio, sin saber bien qué decir. Ciro se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta del templo y la empujó con decisión hasta que consiguió abrirla. Antes de entrar, se volvió hacia ella.

— Aun así, me gustaría mucho que me acompañarais.

La pelirroja contempló a Ciro mientras se adentraba entre las sombras del interior. April, algo insegura e incómoda, decidió seguir los pasos del sacerdote. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, ¿qué más daba que fuera dentro de un templo?

El interior era fresco y estaba revestido de mármol negro. Excepto los altos techos, de madera pulida, que brillaban a la luz de los candelabros esparcidos por las paredes. La sección central del templo, delimitada por enormes columnas doradas y una larga alfombra carmesí, llevaba directamente al altar mayor. Más allá, en las paredes laterales, se sucedían alternativamente pequeñas ventanas rectangulares, que dejaban pasar la luz, y artísticos murales de lo que April supuso sería una representación de los dioses y creencias de Freid.

El recinto estaba vacío cuando ellos entraron y el silencio reverberaba en las paredes de mármol como los acordes de una canción tan antigua como el mundo. Ciro se encaminó despacio hacia el fondo de la nave y se arrodilló con cuidado ante los escalones que separaban el altar mayor del resto de la estancia. Dichos escalones estaban llenos de flores y velas, ofrendas que los monjes se encargaban de preservar.

La pelirroja no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía hacer. ¿Debía arrodillarse también o esperar junto a la puerta a que Ciro acabase lo que fuera que quisiese hacer? Sin embargo, el sacerdote clavó sus profundos y ancianos ojos en ella y la instó a acercarse hasta él con un gesto de la mano.

April decidió acompañarle. Total, no tenía nada que perder. Cuando llegó junto a Ciro, éste la cogió de la mano y le pidió que se arrodillara sobre la alfombra carmesí. La pelirroja lo hizo y entonces, su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el altar. Allí, sobre el mármol negro, descansaba una enorme estatua labrada en piedra. A April le recordó a las famosas efigies de Buda, pero era evidente que se trataba de una mujer. Estaba de pie y era tan grande que tuvo que estirar el cuello para apreciarla en su totalidad. Una diadema sujetaba su pelo, largo y suelto, y vestía una especie de toga que llegaba hasta el suelo. Apoyaba la mano derecha junto a la cara, mientras con la izquierda sujetaba un enorme cayado que terminaba en una perfecta media luna en la parte superior.

Aunque sus enormes ojos miraban sin ver, había algo en aquella extraña figura que consiguió que a April se le pusiera de punta el vello de la nuca.

— Ella es Fortuna— explicó el monje, al notar que la pelirroja miraba embelesada la escultura—. La madre de todas las cosas, la más grande de la tríada de Atlantis.

— ¿La tríada de Atlantis?— quiso saber April, totalmente confundida ya que Hitomi nunca le había hablado de aquello.

— Los tres dioses que un día rigieron Atlantis.

April dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia el altar. ¿Así que esa mujer era una diosa de los antiguos atlantes? No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Había algo místico y espiritual en sus perfectos rasgos cincelados. A su lado, Ciro había tomado un instrumento para quemar incienso y el olor de la resina consiguió que April apartara finalmente los ojos de la mujer de piedra.

— ¿Os gustaría acompañarme en una pequeña plegaria?— le preguntó Ciro con una sonrisa sincera adornando su anciano rostro.

— ¿Y a quién se supone que le estamos rezando?

Ciro volvió a sonreír y cogió delicadamente las manos de April entre las suyas.

— Al Universo. A la roca que forma este suelo, al aire que nos rodea…— dijo, y su voz sabia y poderosa reverberó en las paredes del templo—… a ti.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. Es más largo que los anteriores y lo hago como una pequeña compensación porque tardaré un poco más de lo normal en volver a actualizar (estoy de exámenes, ya saben)

Espero que el capítulo os guste y os deje un buen sabor de boca porque a mí, personalmente, me ha encantado escribirlo.

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer como siempre los reviews que me dejan en cada capítulo y que me hacen escribir más feliz cada capítulo. Miles de gracias a: **MacrossLive, Annima90, Alice Cullen, Mara, 7 y Paulina.** Sin vosotros no sería lo mismo, muchas gracias por todo.

También quiero agradecer a las decenas de personas que leen cada semana este fic aunque estén en las sombras. Gracias por estar ahí, de corazón.

Y por último, me gustaría contestar los reviews anónimos que recibió el capítulo anterior:

 **Alice Cullen:** Muchas gracias Alice por tus palabras. Sé que te gusta Van tanto como a mí y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste esta historia tanto como dices. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te atrape como los anteriores. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí y miles de besos.

 **Mara:** Bienvenida al fic Mara. Es un placer para mí que te haya gustado esta historia. Espero que disfrutes de los capítulos que van a llegar tanto como has disfrutado con los anteriores. Y tienes razón, por supuesto. Este fic es más que una historia de amor. Pero ya lo verás. Miles de gracias por tus palabras y por estar ahí. Besos.

 **7:** jajajajaj, vale. Dejemos el misterio en el aire por el momento. Así que te ha gustado el capítulo? No sabes cuanto me alegro, de verdad. Esos 3 van a causarle a April muchos problemas, ya lo verás en su momento. Miles de gracias y de besos por estar ahí desde el primer día. Saludos =)

 **Paulina:** Hola de nuevo Paulina! =) estás intrigada? A lo mejor soy un poco mala, pero me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te atrapara. Esperemos que el nuevo también cumpla con tus expectativas. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por leerme y dejarme review en cada capítulo. Lo aprecio mucho. Miles de besos.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Ela.**


	17. En la oscuridad

**Recomendación musical: Winifred Phillips — Liberation Main Theme.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: En la oscuridad.**

— Me temo que no hay nada divino en mí— aseguró April, dejando escapar una débil tos que pretendía camuflar su escéptica risa—. Yo no soy nadie. Tan sólo alguien que últimamente tiene muchas pesadillas.

Una simple informática que llevaba una vida tranquila y monótona en la ciudad de los rascacielos. Como las otras ocho millones de personas que residían en el área metropolitana de Nueva York. Común y corriente. Su único talento era la tecnología. Pero, ¿qué había de especial en pasarse el día rodeada de ordenadores?

Ciro la miró con aquellos ojos ancianos cargados de intenciones.

— Eso es lo que cree la mayoría de la gente. Pero hay algo divino en todo lo que nos rodea.

April no quería ofender al monje, pues necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente para comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Así que prefirió guardar silencio mientras contemplaba a Ciro inclinarse sobre sus maltrechas rodillas hasta tocar el suelo con las manos. En ese momento, empezó a orar. April jamás había estado presente en ninguna ceremonia religiosa antes, por eso le sorprendió escuchar a aquel sacerdote. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba contemplando un rito antiguo y sagrado, y se sintió como una intrusa. El monje hablaba en un idioma extraño que April era incapaz de entender y repetía una y otra vez sus cánticos como si se tratase de un mantra.

Ciro permaneció en la misma posición durante unos minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos. Cuando por fin conseguía apartar la vista de la figura encorvada del monje sus ojos se desviaban, casi sin querer, hacia la estatua de Fortuna. Y aquello le gustaba todavía menos. Había algo espeluznante en la fría mirada de la mujer que descansaba sobre el altar.

Por eso decidió esperar a que el sacerdote terminara sus plegarias con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas que descasaban sobre sus vaqueros oscuros. Durante esos interminables segundos, April deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus pesadillas fueran sólo eso, meros sueños. Aunque no estaba segura de si habría alguien ahí arriba que pudiera escuchar sus ruegos.

Cuando Ciro completó su rezo, se incorporó lentamente para no maltratar sus cansadas rodillas y dirigió su anciana mirada hacia April.

— Me alegro tanto de que estéis aquí— admitió con un suspiro extenuado.

— Dejaos ya de rodeos— replicó April ansiosamente, cansada de tanto preámbulo—. Sabíais perfectamente que vendría a buscaros.

— Llámame simplemente Ciro, por favor. Estamos solos y creo que podemos prescindir de tanto formalismo. ¿No te parece, April?— preguntó el monje lentamente, tuteándola por vez primera—. Y no, la verdad es que no sabía nada. Pero esperaba que vinieras.

April bufó irritada. Aquel monje empezaba a agotarle la paciencia con sus numerosas evasivas. ¿Era mucho pedir que contestara a una pregunta sin intentar eludir la respuesta?

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— dijo molesta mientras se levantaba de la alfombra carmesí sobre la que había pasado arrodillada los últimos minutos—. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

Ciro la imitó, aunque con muchas más dificultades debido a sus problemas de huesos.

— Necesitas respuestas. Por eso has venido— contestó el monje, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

April le lanzó una gélida mirada, cargada de indignación.

— No dejas de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez, pero nunca me das una respuesta— se quejó ella, tuteándole también—. Sólo preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí?— La pelirroja estaba cansada de acertijos—. Quiero saber la verdad.

El sacerdote se acercó a ella despacio y le sonrió para infundirle ánimo.

— Tengo intención de contestar hoy mismo todas tus preguntas— en ese instante, Ciro se puso mortalmente serio para añadir—. Sin embargo, debo advertirte de que la verdad puede cambiar todo tu mundo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

— Ya estamos otra vez con las adivinanzas— repuso April irritada—. No te preocupes por mí. Cuéntame la verdad y deja que yo me encargue de las consecuencias… estoy segura de que sobreviviré.

Ciro sonrió de nuevo, mirándola con una admiración renovada. Desde el primer momento en que contempló sus profundos ojos verdes, el anciano monje supo que aquella chica era valiente, tenaz y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier adversidad. Tal vez por eso, los dioses la habían elegido.

— Debes tener cuidado, la verdad puede llegar a ser peligrosa— advirtió Ciro con cautela—. Del mismo modo que algunas cosas parecen reales y no lo son. Puede parecer que ciertas cosas no tienen importancia y de hecho, son inestimables— el sacerdote clavó su intensa mirada en el rostro de April que intentó no inmutarse ante tan penetrante escrutinio—. Como tus sueños— continuó Ciro—. En los sueños hay verdad e ilusión, igual que las imágenes que crean. El problema está en separar unos de otros.

— ¿Intentas decirme que mis sueños son reales?— preguntó April, sintiendo como el miedo le anclaba los pies al suelo y le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

La voz de Ciro temblaba de emoción cuando continuó.

— Intento decir que las cosas ya están en marcha y que necesitas ayuda para separar la verdad de la ilusión.

Un ramalazo de ira sacudió a April de la cabeza a los pies y no pudo evitar contestar.

— Hablas de verdad, de ilusión, de sueños. No sé qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo— protestó airada, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que aquel monje le estaba diciendo—. Es cierto que están ocurriendo cosas. Y si vine hasta aquí es porque tal vez esté lo bastante loca como para creer que… no sé… que puedes ayudarme a encontrar una explicación plausible— El miedo le cerraba la garganta. Ella sólo quería saber si existía alguna posibilidad de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad—. Pero en vez de eso, me cuentas que mis sueños pueden ser reales, que necesito ayuda, que hay cosas en marcha. Pero bueno, ¿de dónde has sacado semejantes tonterías?... cosas en marcha, cosas en marcha.

Resopló, completamente frustrada. Desde el principio, había sido muy mala idea venir a ver a Ciro. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ya ni siquiera estando despierta encontraba alivio a sus pesadillas. Le parecía que no le quedaban más alternativas.

La voz del sacerdote cortó el hilo de los funestos pensamientos de April. Sonaba serena y segura.

— Conozco a alguien que puede interpretar tus sueños y decirte exactamente lo que significan.

April dirigió su mirada hacia los ancianos ojos del monje. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, poder creer que existía una solución a sus problemas. Que había alguien que podía explicarle qué significaban aquellas horribles pesadillas. Un poco más animada, se permitió el lujo de sonreír antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y dónde podemos encontrar a esa persona?— inquirió ella ansiosamente—. Sé que es muy tarde para una visita de cortesía, pero me temo que no puedo esperar a mañana. Es muy urgente.

Ciro asintió, contento de que aquella mujer entendiera la gravedad de la situación y de que dejara por un momento de lado su escepticismo para empezar, por fin, a cooperar.

— Vive a las afueras de Godashim, podemos ir a verle esta misma noche— dijo, esperando que las buenas noticias consiguieran alegrar el ánimo de su interlocutora. Pero se equivocaba.

Al oír aquellas palabras, April maldijo interiormente en todos los idiomas que conocía (las maldiciones fueron tantas y tan variadas que habrían hecho sonrojarse a un marinero) Pero es que la mala suerte se estaba cebando con ella de forma inexplicable. La única persona que podía ayudarla vivía a las afueras de Godashim y ella no podía salir de la Villa Imperial, Van se lo había prohibido expresamente. Si desobedecía aquella orden y el ryujin la descubría (a April no le cabía duda de que lo haría) se metería en graves problemas. Y el rey de Fanelia no era, precisamente, comprensivo cuando le desobedecían.

— No tengo permiso para salir de la Villa Imperial hasta el amanecer— reconoció ella de mala gana—. ¿No podemos enviar a alguien para que traiga hasta aquí a esa persona?— sugirió, en un intento de solventar aquel inconveniente.

Pero Ciro negó vehementemente con la cabeza, echando por tierra sus esperanzas.

— Lo siento mucho, pero esta persona es demasiado mayor para desplazarse— explicó—. Vive prácticamente recluida entre las cuatro paredes de su pequeña casa.

April suspiró, intentando calmarse, pues tenía ganas de gritar por culpa de la frustración. No podía volver a pasarse la noche en vela, las horas de sueño perdidas estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo y pronto sería incapaz de vencer el deseo de dormir. Entonces, Ciro intervino para sugerirle una alternativa.

— Bueno… saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando no es tan malo como parece— apuntó sin dejar de sonreír—. Además, no estarás sola en ningún momento. Yo te acompañaré.

La tentación era demasiado grande. April se debatía entre obedecer a Van o ir en busca de respuestas. Ojalá el ryujin no le hubiera prohibido salir. Ojalá esas respuestas no fueran tan importantes como para arriesgarse a desatar la ira de una de las pocas personas por las que estaba dispuesta a cometer una locura semejante.

— Sabes perfectamente que irás— la voz del monje volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones, parecía haberle leído el pensamiento—. Tu propia curiosidad te empujará a ello. Porque te atrae el misterio y porque, a pesar de tu escepticismo, crees que yo tengo la respuestas a tus preguntas.

April se quedó allí, en mitad del templo, sin saber qué hacer. Ciro le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos interminables. Sus ancianos ojos la instaban a tomar una decisión.

— Sólo quiero volver a mi vida normal, sin pesadillas ni alucinaciones— susurró April, suplicante.

— Eso desean quienes viven tiempos aciagos… pero no siempre podemos decidir lo que nos depara el futuro.

Ciro tenía razón, por supuesto. Lamentarse de su mala suerte no iba a solucionar nada. Era la vida del rey de Fanelia lo que estaba en juego. _"Merece la pena correr el riesgo_ , le susurró la voz de la conciencia, _"Van es importante"_.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron durante una fracción de segundo, el instante en que tomó una decisión. Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una orden, April echó a andar en dirección a la salida con Ciro siguiendo de cerca sus pasos.

 **…**

El espléndido salón principal de la Villa Imperial relucía aquella noche bajo la iluminación de miles de velas. El mármol de los suelos y la madera de las paredes y el techo brillaban lanzando suaves destellos mientras la luz de las dos lunas se filtraba por el muro exterior, orientado hacia el oeste, que estaba decorado con enormes vidrieras del más refinado cristal. El duque Chid, el gran anfitrión de la velada, había servido una cena exquisita a todos y cada uno de sus comensales. Y ahora, los cientos de invitados disfrutaban de los mejores licores y bebidas de Freid al ritmo de la música que reverberaba en las paredes de madera. Los hombres llevaban uniforme y las mujeres elegantes vestidos y tocados. Algunos bailaban, otros charlaban animadamente. Todos parecían disfrutar de la celebración.

Todos, excepto el rey de Fanelia.

Los pensamientos de Van estaban en otra parte, concretamente en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la Villa Imperial, varios pisos más arriba. A lo largo de las últimas horas podía jurar que había hecho todo lo posible por distraerse, como entablar conversación con las delegaciones de otros países o aceptar las constantes presentaciones a las que Millerna intentaba someterlo. Pero nada había funcionado.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. April.

El nombre flotaba en su mente, una y otra vez, junto con el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Frustrado, se había servido una copa bien cargada. Y ahora estaba allí, en un solitario rincón de la estancia, apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared, tratando de pasar inadvertido y de ignorar los coqueteos incesantes de unas cuantas mujeres de la corte que no parecían notar que, esa noche, el rey de Fanelia no tenía intenciones de flirtear con nadie. Nunca llevaba acompañantes a esa clase de eventos y, tiempo atrás, Van había aprendido que las damas interpretaban eso como un deseo de compañía. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ninguna de aquellas mujeres, recargadas y artificiales, era capaz de despertar el más mínimo interés en él.

Pero April sí podía. Y no tenía ningún sentido. Sólo pensar en ella le distraía. Le atormentaba la idea de dejarla sola. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era poder escabullirse del lugar sin ser visto. Y, tal vez, subir a la habitación de April para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

" _Cada vez mientes peor"_ , le susurró la conciencia mientras se reía de él. Suspiró mientras le daba un profundo trago a su bebida. El alcohol quemó su garganta, pareció arder devolviéndole súbitamente a la realidad. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo que verdaderamente anhelaba era su compañía, oír de nuevo su risa, ver brillar sus ojos verdes otra vez. Estar con ella le hacía olvidar la soledad, los problemas y la responsabilidad y despertaba en él necesidades largo tiempo olvidadas. Van maldijo internamente el traicionero rumbo de sus pensamientos y decidió poner los pies en la tierra. Era más de medianoche, seguramente April ya estaba durmiendo. ¿Por qué demonios iba a molestarla a esa hora?

" _Porque quieres verla de nuevo"_ , le respondió la misma voz, salida desde el rincón más oculto de su mente. Y era cierto, no podía seguir negándolo. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado a lo largo de la noche que April estuviera allí? Tal vez, aquel baile no estaría resultando tan aburrido si ella hubiera querido acompañarle.

" _No seas gilipollas"_ , se dijo, _"April jamás habría aceptado venir contigo"_.

— Ella no es mía— susurró, tragándose el nudo que le obstruía la garganta con nuevas dosis de alcohol.

Y por todos los dioses, jamás lo sería, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara.

 **…**

— Aún no me has dicho a quién vamos a ver— preguntó April, mientras recorrían silenciosamente las callejuelas de Godashim. La Ciudad de Piedra refulgía a la luz de las dos lunas, llena de vida y de gente.

— Se llama Marcus— respondió Ciro. Su voz sonaba estrangulada por el esfuerzo que le suponía caminar con sus cansadas piernas—. Antaño fue un monje del Templo de Fortuna.

April intentó acompasar su ritmo al del monje, era consciente de que tenía dificultades para caminar y no quería avergonzarle. Ciro, por su parte, agradeció que no se quejara en ningún momento de su lento avance. Al contrario, ella le ayudaba a salvar los escollos del camino una y otra vez, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa. Aquella parte de su carácter consiguió sorprender al anciano sacerdote. La mayoría de ciudadanos de Freid le respetaban por ser uno de los monjes del Templo de Fortuna. Pero a April no parecía importarle el cargo que ocupaba dentro de la orden de sacerdotes. Entonces, ¿por qué le trataba de ese modo y no como el estorbo que en realidad era?

— ¿Qué le sucedió a ese tal Marcus?

La pregunta de April cogió a Ciro desprevenido. Ella quería saber, tenía curiosidad.

— Acababan de iniciarme como sacerdote el día que todo ocurrió— le dijo, dejando que los recuerdos del pasado llegaran hasta a él. Jamás podría olvidar ese día—. Marcus era ya un monje ordenado, con años de experiencia atendiendo el Templo. Pero llevaba meses teniendo pesadillas y sueños extraños, cada vez más reales— Ciro interrumpió su relato para mirarla a ella que, caminando junto a él, procuraba no perderse una sola palabra—. Hasta que un día, la locura de los dioses se cernió sobre él. Pasó días postrado en una cama, ardiendo en fiebre e incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. Igual que te ocurrió a ti.

Ambos continuaron caminando y el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

— ¿Cómo logró recuperarse? — quiso saber ella.

Ciro clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban rebosantes de curiosidad antes de contestar. Pero es que nunca había tenido un espectador tan atento a sus palabras, tan ávido de conocimiento.

— Los monjes del templo cantaron para él una canción tan antigua como el mundo— explicó mientras se adentraban en el distrito sur de la ciudad, el más cercano al río Nayame—. Era un cántico que había pasado de generación en generación entre los sacerdotes de Fortuna, un cántico que procede de los días de Atlantis y que permite equilibrar la mente y el cuerpo.

Dejaron a la derecha la ribera del río y ascendieron una pequeña pendiente que les llevó directamente al barrio más humilde de la ciudad. Allí, la mayoría de las casas eran pequeñas y de una sola planta, los niños serpenteaban descalzos entre el gentío y las callejuelas de piedra eran estrechas y estaban mal iluminadas. El contraste con las zonas ricas de Godashim era más que evidente. Resultaba desalentador pensar que hasta los habitantes de Freid tenían que sufrir la desigualdad y la pobreza.

La voz sabia y anciana de Ciro cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de April y la devolvió súbitamente al presente. El monje continuaba narrando la historia de Marcus.

— Es la misma canción que yo canté para ti... fue entonces cuando la aprendí.

April asintió secamente mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno, cuajado de estrellas.

" _Cuando Van se entere de lo que estás haciendo vas a tener muchos problemas"_ , le avisó con desdén la conciencia. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron de forma inconsciente de nuevo hacia la Villa Imperial. Se preguntó, por enésima vez aquella noche, qué estaría haciendo Van y si estaría disfrutando de la celebración. Un segundo más tarde se rió internamente de sí misma, sin poder evitarlo. Van era un hombre adulto, atractivo y soltero, capaz de provocarle un infarto a cualquier mujer con su sonrisa torcida y su andar arrogante y letal. ¡Por supuesto que se lo estaba pasando bien! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo rodeado de mujeres que se morían por complacerlo?

Además, a ella no debía importarle lo que el ryujin hiciera con su tiempo libre. Punto.

— ¿Qué hizo cuando recuperó la normalidad?— preguntó para alejar aquellos funestos pensamientos de su mente.

Subían ahora una nueva pendiente y Ciro jadeaba intentando mantener el ritmo.

— Abandonó el templo al día siguiente— respondió con voz entrecortada—. Ahora vive aquí, en una pequeña casita de piedra a las afueras de Godashim— se lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente añadió—. La gente acude a él en busca de guía y consejo. Le llaman "El Oráculo".

La pelirroja resopló incrédula.

— ¡Estupendo!— repuso sarcásticamente. Aquello le parecía completamente ridículo, prácticamente una broma pesada—. Vamos a ver a un adivino.

Ciro le lanzó una dura mirada, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran ofendido gravemente.

— Marcus no es un adivino— contradijo el anciano monje—. Es el intérprete de los dioses y la única persona en toda Gaia que puede decirte cuál es el significado de tus sueños. Sólo él puede dar respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

 **…**

Van Fanel estaba cansado de fingir que disfrutaba de la velada. Apuró los restos de alcohol del fondo de su copa de un solo trago y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la dorada bandeja de uno de los camareros. Mientras lo hacía sintió la penetrante mirada de una mujer morena desde el otro lado de la habitación. El deseo estallaba en los ojos femeninos, grandes y oscuros, como una nube de tormenta. Su postura y sus acciones le concedían al rey de Fanelia permiso para acercarse hasta ella. Tal vez para acompañarla hasta su habitación e ir más allá.

Pero el ryujin no estaba interesado. Aquella mujer era morena y no pelirroja, tenía los ojos oscuros y no verdes, iba demasiado maquillada y su sonrisa lasciva y calculadora no se parecía en nada a la sonrisa sincera y natural que tanto le gustaba contemplar en el rostro de April. Van nunca se dejaba engañar por las apariencias, sabía la verdad. Esa mujer era la ambición hecha carne y sólo encontraba atractivo su título, la posibilidad de acabar en la cama con el rey de Fanelia. Con el tiempo, el ryujin había terminado acostumbrándose a esas frivolidades, entre otras cosas porque la mayoría de la gente se acercaba a él sólo por ser un héroe de guerra, el famoso piloto de Escaflowne.

Sin embargo, Van no era la clase de hombre que se aprovecha de ese tipo de situaciones y que disfruta olvidando sus problemas con el cuerpo de una mujer. Y mucho menos esa noche. ¿De qué le iba a servir si no podía sacarse a April de la cabeza?

Ignoró cortésmente a la mujer para hacerle saber que declinaba la invitación. Seguramente, ella encontraría pronto otro candidato, en pocos minutos tendría un nuevo bolsillo lleno con el que perderse entre los oscuros corredores de la Villa Imperial. Aunque a Van eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tan sólo deseaba retirarse a su habitación, quitarse aquel incómodo uniforme de gala y tumbarse sobre las frescas sábanas de su cama. No se le ocurría un plan mejor para dar por terminada aquella noche que estaba resultando insufriblemente larga.

O quizás sí.

— ¿Pensando en retirarte tan pronto?

La princesa Millerna se acercaba lentamente hacia él en compañía de su esposo, que vestía el uniforme real con el emblema de Asturia, y de Allen, ataviado con el uniforme de los Caballeros Caeli. Sin embargo, Millerna llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de tul de un profundo color verde mientras el pelo rubio, largo y suelto, le caía libremente por la espalda. Todos los hombres del salón estaban pendientes de su atrayente y exótica belleza.

— Me temo que sí— respondió Van con una sonrisa torcida—. Sabes que odio este tipo de celebraciones.

— Es una pena que April no haya podido asistir— comentó Dryden como quien habla del tiempo, clavando su penetrante mirada en los ojos del ryujin.

Van intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero le resultó muy difícil. Aquel hombre parecía capaz de leerle el pensamiento. No era la primera vez que la capacidad intuitiva de Dryden sorprendía al ryujin, pero en aquella ocasión era distinto. ¿Habría notado lo mucho que miraba a April cuando estaban juntos en la misma habitación?, ¿se habría percatado de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella?

Afortunadamente, Millerna acudió en su ayuda.

— Lo cierto es que sí— opinó la princesa de Asturia con mirada triste—. Sé que le habría gustado compartir esta noche con nosotros.

— Habrá más ocasiones, no te preocupes— dijo Van para intentar consolarla.

Millerna sonrió y, a continuación, intercambió una mirada cómplice con su marido antes de añadir.

— Por cierto, si dices que April se sentía mal después del paseo de esta tarde…— empezó casi sin querer—… ¿no crees que deberías ir a verla? Ya sabes, para comprobar que esté bien. Iría yo misma pero aún tenemos que atender a muchos invitados y dado que tú te retiras ya…

Dejó la frase sin acabar. Pero Van no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Acababan de brindarle la excusa perfecta para pasar un rato con ella sin que le remordiera la conciencia después.

— Pensaba ir directo a mi habitación— repuso, tratando de parecer indiferente—. Pero iré a ver qué tal está de todas formas.

Millerna sonrió tanto que hasta sus ojos participaron de su alegría. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar estar contenta. Durante ocho largos años había visto sufrir a Van sin saber muy bien qué hacer para ayudarle. Cada vez que se reunían, su amigo parecía más triste y apagado, hundido bajo el peso del pasado y las responsabilidades. Millerna había tratado ese tema muchas veces con Dryden y Allen. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que no había nada que pudiera currarle hasta que Van decidiera dejar atrás el pasado y empezar a vivir. Sin embargo, nunca había parecido estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

Hasta ahora. El ryujin estaba tan cambiado que no parecía la misma persona. Era más sociable, sonreía mucho más… parecía feliz. Millerna se moría de satisfacción cada vez que pillaba a Van mirando a hurtadillas a April, cada vez que él la buscaba ansiosamente entre la gente cuando la perdía de vista. Y es que, por muy discreto que fuera Van, no podía ocultar el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando contemplaba a la persona que provocaba el caos en su mente. Millerna sabía, por experiencia, lo mucho que puede llegar a costar seguir adelante cuando te han partido el corazón, lo duro que es volver a empezar, confiar de nuevo. Y deseaba que algún día Van pudiera disfrutar de la misma felicidad que ella experimentaba cada día junto a Dryden.

Pero Van era muy cabezota y reacio a admitir sus sentimientos. Iba a costarle un mundo acostumbrarse a la idea de que una mujer pudiera despertar su interés. Así que Millerna creía que no había nada de malo en darle un empujoncito.

En ese instante, Erik, el capitán de la guardia real de Fanelia, pasó junto a ella a toda velocidad. Mortalmente serio, pidió cortésmente disculpas por la interrupción, se dirigió hacia Van y le susurró algo al oído. Millerna supo, por lo rápido que se transformó el rostro de Van, que había ocurrido algo grave.

Van sintió que se le congelaban las entrañas cuando escuchó las palabras de Erik.

— La señorita Ryan ha salido de la Villa Imperial en compañía de un anciano monje y ninguno de mis hombres sabe dónde está.

 **…**

Después de recorrer el barrio humilde de Godashim, Ciro y April llegaron a la última casa de una callejuela empinada que serpenteaba por la ladera que se elevaba junto a la ribera del río. Era una casa pequeña y de una sola planta, con las luces titulando en las ventanas que daban al exterior. Exactamente igual que todas las demás casas de aquella zona. Sin embargo, había algo extraño, April podía percibirlo. Era como si una energía poderosa estuviera aguardando pacientemente su llegada. De repente, tuvo miedo y quiso echarse atrás. El pánico inundó su mente y sintió deseos de correr en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde. No había salido sin permiso de la Villa Imperial, arriesgándose a desatar la ira de Van, y recorrido media ciudad para rendirse cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Respiró hondo varias veces con la intención de calmarse y miró a Ciro, que había permanecido en absoluto silencio junto a ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— quiso saber April, dubitativa. Nadie le había explicado cuál era el protocolo a seguir para visitar al "Oráculo".

Ciro clavó sus ancianos ojos en ella y le sonrió para infundirle ánimo.

— Debemos entrar— se limitó a decir, aparentemente tranquilo—. Estoy seguro de que ya sabe que hemos venido a verle. No le hagamos esperar más.

" _Puedes hacerlo"_ , se dijo April internamente para armarse de valor. Echó a andar con decisión hacia la desvencijada puerta de madera, que no tenía pomo, sólo una serie de incrustaciones que a la pelirroja le recordaron las runas celtas que tantas horas había pasado estudiando su padre. Intentando no pensar en la locura que estaba cometiendo, cogió aire fuertemente y llamó tres veces, utilizando los nudillos.

Unos segundos después, desde el otro lado de la puerta, llegó el eco de una voz grave y profunda que les permitía el paso. April intercambió una mirada con Ciro, insegura acerca de cómo debía proceder. El sacerdote asintió secamente para darle a entender que podía entrar. En una fracción de segundo April empujo la puerta con las manos, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón bajo las costillas. El crujido de la madera al abrirse reverberó en la noche estrellada que cubría Godashim.

No se veía nada más allá del umbral. Así que April, nerviosa como no recordaba haber estado en ningún otro momento de su vida, se internó entre las sombras del interior seguida de Ciro.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la ausencia de luz, April pudo ver que la habitación en la que se encontraban era la estancia principal de aquella pequeña vivienda. Una gran sala de piedra en cuyas paredes se amontonaba las estanterías, repletas de plumas polvorientas, velas de mil tamaños y colores, bolas de cristal y un sinfín de utensilios rituales que ella no podía identificar. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue, mortecina y, sobre todo, carmesí. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañuelos tan rojos como la sangre. Dentro de la estancia hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, frente a la puerta y bajo una repisa abarrotada de trastos, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre. Del fuego emanaba un perfume denso, que la pelirroja no pudo identificar. ¿Era salvia lo que ardía en las llamas o tal vez madreselva? No estaba segura. En una de las paredes laterales había una puerta, April supuso que llevaba a las demás estancias de la casa, mientras que en el centro de la sala grandes alfombras de oscuros colores cubrían la mayor parte del suelo de piedra y, sobre ellas, había una gran mesa de madera rodeada de altas sillas.

Vestido con un enorme manto negro, Marcus los esperaba sentado a la mesa, sobre la que había esparcidos infinidad de mapas e instrumentos de cartografía. Su pelo y su larga barba, ambos tan blancos como la nieve, contrastaban con la oscura tela del manto y sus ojos poseían el color gris del mar justo antes de una tormenta. Tenía la piel surcada de arrugas pero su anciana figura irradiaba fuerza y energía, que emanaban en oleadas desde su cuerpo y se extendían por toda la habitación. Parecía un druida celta a punto de realizar un sacrificio a la diosa Morrigan. Daba la sensación de haber descendido al mismísimo infierno para regresar siendo mucho más sabio. Marcus resultaba amedrentador incluso sentado y April sintió que un escalofrío de miedo le recorría la espalda. Había algo en ese hombre que resultaba aterrador, aunque no era capaz de averiguar qué era exactamente.

Sólo sabía que la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

— Sentaos por favor— dijo, y su poderosa voz estalló en la sala como un trueno en plena tormenta—. Os estaba esperando.

Ciro y April hicieron lo que el anciano les pedía y se sentaron frente a Marcus en el más absoluto silencio. Sólo podía oírse el chisporroteo de la leña en el fuego. Cuando ambos terminaron de acomodarse, Marcus dirigió aquellos penetrantes ojos grises hacia April, estudiando con sus misteriosos orbes el rostro de la mujer que se sentaba frente a él. En ese instante, aunque Marcus no pronunció una sola palabra, una voz estalló en la cabeza de April.

— " _Arduo es el destino que te aguarda para ser alguien tan joven"._

April parpadeó confundida cuando la voz se desvaneció de su cabeza. Creía haber oído la voz de Marcus, pero aquello era completamente imposible. Nadie podía comunicarse con otra persona mentalmente. ¿Estaría sufriendo alucinaciones de nuevo? April notó que le costaba hilar dos pensamientos, pues el humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación la adormecía y atontaba. Por eso, agradeció enormemente que los dos hombres que la acompañaban se sumergieran en una conversación entre ellos.

— Me alegro de que volvamos a vernos Ciro— dijo Marcus sonriendo con sinceridad—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ciro también sonrió mientras asentía brevemente, dándole la razón a Marcus.

— Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. April imaginó que estaban recordando vivencias que habían compartido en el pasado y no quiso interrumpirles.

— Pero esta vez has traído compañía— comentó Marcus de repente, volviendo a clavar sus ojos grises en el rostro de la pelirroja—. Por lo que intuyo que no es una visita de cortesía.

Ciro también dirigió su mirada hacia April y sonrió. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Marcus era quien tenía la última palabra, quien decidía si actuaba como mediador con los dioses o no.

— Lo cierto es que no— corroboró Ciro contento por el modo en que se estaba desarrollando la conversación—. Te presento a…

— Sé quién es. Me han hablado tanto de ella que es como si ya la conociera— interrumpió Marcus y sin despegar la vista de April, se dirigió a ella directamente—. Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo, April Ryan.

April sintió que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones, casi sin querer. ¿Cómo sabía aquel hombre quién era?

— De hecho… te he estado esperando cada día de mi vida. Todo este tiempo me he estado preparando para ti— continuó Marcus como si tal cosa—. Supe que vendrías incluso antes de tu nacimiento.

Ciro sonrió con suficiencia. No podía evitarlo, por fin comprendía que había acertado. Desde el principio tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella mujer era importante, que los dioses la habían elegido. Y ahora veía confirmadas sus sospechas. April, sin embargo, sintió que el miedo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de ello intentó recobrarse.

— ¿Cómo sabéis tanto de mí?— preguntó perpleja. Su mente analítica y racional luchaba contra los últimos acontecimientos con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello definitivamente no era real. No podía serlo.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Los dioses me hablaron de ti— contestó Marcus con esa voz profunda y serena, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa—. Hace mucho tiempo que me dijeron que vendrías y que yo debía estar aquí, en Godashim, esperando por ti. Me he limitado a cumplir los deseos de los dioses.

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de April como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, tartamudeó:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

— Será mejor que sean los dioses quienes respondan a esa pregunta— contestó Marcus.

Antes de que April pudiera hablar de nuevo, Marcus se levantó lentamente de la mesa, irguiéndose en toda su estatura consiguiendo que a ella se le erizara el vello de la nuca pues parecía llenar la estancia con su mera presencia. Bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, retiró la tetera del fuego y la colocó sobre la mesa. Ciro acudió a su rescate, retirando los cientos de mapas e instrumentos que cubrían la mesa, para dejarle sitio a la tetera y evitar así un estropicio. Luego, Marcus se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías que adornaban las paredes y cogió un pequeño tazón de madera, tallado hasta el borde con el mismo tipo de runas que habían visto en la puerta de la casita. Para sorpresa de April, el hombre colocó el extraño tazón delante de ella, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, antes de tomar asiento de nuevo.

April se preguntó, estúpidamente, si aquel extraño de ojos grises planeaba invitarla a tomar el té.

— Veo que ya habías tomado la decisión de ayudarnos antes incluso de que llegáramos— comentó Ciro, señalando la tetera—. Pero, ¿por qué sólo un tazón? ¿Es que no vas a ir con ella?

— Ya te he dicho que sólo cumplo órdenes— repuso Marcus con tranquilidad, ambos hombres se comportaban como si April no estuviera presente y eso comenzaba a irritarla—. Ésta ocasión es completamente diferente, sólo ella pasará. Yo tengo que limitarme a guiarla.

— Pero, ¡podría ser peligroso!— protestó Ciro con vehemencia. El anciano monje tenía miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal. Estaba completamente seguro de que la princesa de Asturia y el rey de Fanelia le matarían si se atrevía a poner en peligro a la mujer que se sentaba junto a él.

— Te garantizo que no lo será— le contradijo Marcus, clavando sus ojos grises en April—. ¿Acaso no lo sientes, Ciro?

Y Ciro debía reconocer que lo sentía, lo había percibido desde el momento en que la conoció. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, April le interrumpió.

— ¿Os importaría dejar de comportaros como si yo no estuviera aquí? Empiezo a estar harta— dijo enfadada—. Y por lo que más queráis, dejad ya de hablar con tanto misterio. Yo sólo quiero saber qué me está pasando.

Marcus la miró fijamente durante lo que a April le pareció una eternidad. El aire de la habitación parecía restallar con la energía mística y el poder que exudaba aquel hombre. Y cuando volvió a hablar, destrozó las esperanzas de April con un único y certero golpe.

— Sé que has venido aquí para que te diga que todo lo que has visto es un producto de tu imaginación, un sueño o una alucinación… lo que sea con tal de tranquilizarte— hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si le costara dejar salir las palabras, como si sintiera el sufrimiento que iban a acarrearle a ella—. Siento ser portador de tan malas noticias, April Ryan, pero tus sueños se harán realidad, tarde o temprano, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

April jadeó al sentir que la angustia y el miedo infectaban su cerebro. Se agarró a la mesa para controlar el pánico que le devoraba las entrañas. Ciro apoyó una mano en su hombro para infundirle ánimo con cara de pena.

— Tu única posibilidad ahora es averiguar por qué los dioses te están mostrando esas imágenes— continuó Marcus. Luego, extendió los brazos por encima de la mesa hasta tocar las manos femeninas y estrecharlas entre las suyas—. Los dioses han depositado una ardua tarea sobre tus hombros, ante ti se abre un futuro oscuro. Puedo percibir la pureza de tu corazón… siento que tengas que pasar por esto— sus ojos grises brillaron a la luz de las llamas, pidiéndole silenciosas disculpas por el estado en la que la dejaba—. Pero ninguno de nosotros puede escoger su destino. Como tampoco podemos escapar de él.

April sintió como si algo se cerniera sobre ella y de nuevo le costaba respirar. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula en un intento de contener el grito que se le había atascado en mitad de la garganta. Las imágenes de dos meses de pesadillas desfilaron en su mente y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos para mantener el control. Sintió que se hundía en un pozo de oscura desesperación y luchó por no vomitar. Pero en mitad de aquella marea recordó que aún había esperanza. Tal vez pudiera averiguar qué querían los dioses de ella, tal vez existiera un modo de detener esta locura o, al menos, de impedir que cierto sueño en concreto acabara convirtiéndose en realidad. Al pensar en aquel horrible sueño, su mente la traicionó conjurando para ella el rostro de Van. April rememoró su sonrisa torcida, el sonido de sus risas, lo hermosos que eran sus ojos… Y ella se aferró desesperadamente a la idea de mantenerle con vida. Sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

" _No seas cobarde_ ", se dijo a sí misma para infundirse valor. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las miradas de Marcus y Ciro, que la observaban atentamente. Ambos parecían realmente preocupados por ella.

— ¿Estás bien?— quiso saber Ciro, sin dejar de mirarla.

April asintió secamente, intentando sonreír.

— Prefiero la verdad, por mucho que duela— dijo, cuando fue capaz de recobrar la compostura—. Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué yo?

Marcus soltó las manos femeninas y la miró con renovado interés mientras se acariciaba la larga barba. Aquella mujer pelirroja era valiente. A lo largo de los años, había tenido que desempeñar el papel de intérprete de los dioses muchas veces y no siempre el mensaje que recibía contenía buenas noticias. Pero esa mujer, demasiado noble, demasiado joven; había aceptado su sino con una entereza que casi no parecía humana. Sin lágrimas, ni lamentaciones.

" _Los dioses siempre escogen bien"_ , pensó Marcus esperanzado, _"tal vez ella tenga éxito"._

— Hay algo poderoso en ti, puedo sentirlo. Por eso te han elegido— le contestó con una sonrisa que pretendía transmitir confianza—. La luz de los dioses brilla en tus ojos.

— ¿La luz de los dioses?— preguntó April curiosa, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba esa expresión.

Pero no fue Marcus quien respondió, sino Ciro.

— Es así como los monjes del Templo de Fortuna describen a aquellos que, a través de la meditación o por haber sido elegidos, están en contacto con los propios dioses— explicó el anciano monje como si ya tuviera la respuesta preparada de antemano—. Estar en contacto con los dioses siempre deja huella. Esa luz en tus ojos es inconfundible.

— Pero yo no estoy en contacto con ningún dios— replicó April, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué tenían de raros sus ojos. Ella nunca había notado nada extraño cuando se miraba al espejo.

— Eso lo sabremos ahora mismo— dijo Marcus. Luego, se levantó de la mesa y sirvió el té, que ya se había enfriado lo suficiente, en el tazón que antes había colocado frente a April.

La pelirroja no pronunció una sola palabra mientras seguía atentamente los movimientos de aquel hombre.

— Adelante— la invitó Marcus en cuanto regresó a su silla, señalando el contenido del tazón.

April miró, alternativamente, a los dos hombres que estaban junto a ella sin saber qué demonios tenía que hacer o cómo tenía que reaccionar ante tan extraña petición. Así que recurrió al sarcasmo que la había acompañado en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

— Sabes, esperaba algo más espectacular que un poco de té.

A Ciro se le escapó una carcajada, casi sin querer, mientras Marcus no dejaba de preguntarse de qué tipo de pasta estaría hecha aquella mujer para permitirse bromear en un momento como ese.

— No es un simple té— contestó Marcus finalmente—. Te ayudará a llamar a tus sueños y pasar al otro lado.

— ¿Qué otro lado?— preguntó inquieta.

— El único lugar donde podrás responder tus preguntas: el limbo. Donde no hay ni vivos ni muertos— respondió Marcus—. Pero no puedes ir allí con tu cuerpo físico, sólo tu alma viajará esta noche. Y yo voy a guiarte, con eso será suficiente.

— Sé qué crees que te explicas muy bien, pero lo cierto es que no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada.

Marcus rio, por primera vez. Aquella mujer era divertida hasta cuando debería estar llorando asustada como una histérica, así que quiso ponérselo fácil para que pudiera comprender cuanto antes.

— El único modo de responder tus preguntas es hablar con el dios que intenta ponerse en contacto contigo. Y sólo hay un lugar en el que es posible hacer eso: el limbo— explicó Marcus pacientemente—. El problema es que el limbo no es un lugar físico sino espiritual, un plano entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. El modo más rápido de llegar hasta allí es a través de los sueños, el momento en que la división entre ambos mundos es más débil. Por eso a veces, cuando duermes abres esa puerta sin darte cuenta de ello y entonces tienes esas pesadillas tan horribles. Pero si esperamos a que estés dormida no podrás controlarlo y nuestro esfuerzo no servirá de nada. Por eso vamos a utilizar este brebaje, para llamar a tus sueños mientras estás despierta.

— Y… ¿no podemos hacerlo de otro modo?

— Por el momento no— dijo Marcus, rechazando la posibilidad—. Dentro de ti reside el poder de abrir salidas entre los mundos. De lo contrario, jamás habrías tenido esos sueños. Pero, por ahora, necesitas que te guíen para pasar al otro lado. Ese es mi trabajo, guiarte en tu primera salida. Tú sólo tendrás que seguirme.

April enmudeció ante aquellas palabras. Pero es que tenía demasiadas cosas que asimilar y muy poco tiempo. ¿Cuánto tardaría Van en notar que había desaparecido de la Villa Imperial?

— ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?— preguntó ella, no podía negar que estaba asustada—. ¿Y si me marcho de aquí y finjo que esto no ha ocurrido nunca?

Marcus la miró fijamente, como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos verdes.

— Es el momento de la gran decisión, April Ryan— le dijo el hombre—. Todo el tiempo, pasado y futuro, gira entorno a este momento. Y no es una decisión fácil, yo estuve una vez en tu lugar. Sé que hagas lo que hagas, tu vida cambiará para siempre— advirtió Marcus, tal y como había hecho Ciro unas horas atrás—. Pero, antes de tomar una decisión, pregúntate esto: ¿serías capaz de salir de aquí y vivir con las consecuencias de ignorar tus sueños?

Automáticamente, April pensó en Van. Si se marchaba de la casa de Marcus sin llegar hasta el final no habría nada que pudiera hacer para salvarle. Van moriría, tarde o temprano. Había llegado hasta allí impulsada por el deseo de mantenerle con vida, y no podía marcharse hasta que agotara todas las posibilidades que le quedaran. El corazón se le aceleró bajo las costillas cuando tomó una decisión y fue consciente de las implicaciones de la misma. La vida de Van le importaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarle. Quiso creer que sólo lo hacía en agradecimiento por todas las cosas que el ryujin había hecho por ella, pero sabía de antemano que mentía, que se estaba engañando a sí misma.

Aunque aquel no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello. Cogió aire sonoramente y se las arregló para articular:

— Sólo dime qué es lo que va a pasar.

Marcus y Ciro sonrieron al mismo tiempo cuando comprendieron que April se había decidido a hacerlo.

— Vas a dar el primer paso de un largo viaje— susurró Marcus y sus palabras llegaron hasta April como el trueno que precede a una tormenta—. Del viaje más largo de tu vida.

* * *

 **Hola a todos de nuevo.**

Aquí llega el siguiente capítulo. Que nadie me mate por favor, prometo que voy a responder a todas las preguntas que tenéis en los siguientes capítulos. Sé que me he tardado pero me ha sido imposible. Espero que podáis perdonarme con este capítulo =)

Me gustaría, antes de nada, agradecer a esas personitas maravillosas que siguen este fic, que gastan su tiempo leyendo esta historia o que sacan un hueco para dejarme un review. Vuestras palabras me hacen muy feliz. Gracias a: **MacrossLive, Annima90, 7, Alice Cullen, Luin Fanel, Pablo, Nadia y Paulina**.

Además quisiera contestar a los reviews anónimos que recibió el anterior capítulo:

 **7:** Gracias por los ánimos 7. Ya me desocupé un poco y por eso estoy aquí. Sé que te tengo en ascuas, perdóname. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Miles de besos.

 **Alice Cullen:** Gracias por los ánimos cariño. Sé que os vais a morir de la tensión y me siento fatal de no haber subido antes pero me era imposible. Gracias por todas las bonitas palabras que siempre me dedicas. A ver qué te parece este capítulo. Besos y gracias de nuevo.

 **Pablo:** Hola lector en las sombras. Ya sabes, bienvenido a esta locura a la que me gusta llamar fic. Me encanta que leáis mi historia y si ya me dejas review soy la mujer más feliz del universo porque valoro mucho vuestra opinión, saber si os ha gustado el capítulo o si queréis que ocurra algo en especial. Cada opinión en bienvenida y no sabes la ilusión que me hizo recibir la tuya. Espero que te quedes a hacerme compañía. Miles de besos virtuales.

 **Nadia:** Hola! Bienvenida Nadia a esta historia. Creo que sí hay muchos interrogantes, te prometo que a lo largo de la historia sabrás qué o quién es April y por qué es tan importante para Gaia. Por otro lado, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Van podría haber luchado más por Hitomi, cuando se enteró que Allen iba detrás de ella se rindió y permitió que el Caballero Caeli hiciera y deshiciera a sus anchas, no peleó por ella. Y cuando Hitomi se marchó a casa, pasaron 8 largos años y no se dignó a ir a buscarla. Creo que sí, que quiere negar a toda costa que le gusta April, veremos que pasa. Y, por cierto, siempre he creído que una mujer es mucho más que su físico. Tenemos mucho más que ofrecer que eso, este fic es sólo la confirmación de lo anterior. Gracias por tus maravillosas palabras y por tus ánimos. Miles de besos y de gracias.

 **Paulina:** Y yo quiero que lo leeeeeeeeas jajajaj. Perdóname por dejarte así, he sido mala pero tenía mil exámenes. Espero que este te guste tanto. Miles de besos guapa.

En fin, eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Para tartazos, tomatazos, besos virtuales, recomendaciones, comentarios del lector, abrazos cariñosos... ya sabéis qué hacer. Os estoy esperando.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	18. Miedo a lo desconocido

**Recomendación musical: Really Slow Motion — Pandemic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Miedo a lo desconocido.**

Sentada en mitad de aquella sala rodeada de objetos extraños y de personas extrañas, April luchaba por hacer frente al deseo que sentía de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pero la responsabilidad de mantener a Van con vida pesaba como una losa sobre sus hombros, anclándola de pies y manos a la silla.

— No te preocupes April. Estaremos esperándote aquí— dijo Ciro para intentar tranquilizarla, al percibir sus miedos—. Todo saldrá bien.

— Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta— le aseguró Marcus solemnemente, con la voz serena y firme. April vio en sus ojos grises que no mentía y decidió confiar en él.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra por culpa del nudo que le cerraba la garganta, se limitó a asentir. Estaba asustada. Más asustada que en ningún otro momento de su vida. Nada la había preparado para lo que iba a vivir esa noche. Pero no pensaba echarse atrás. Si la fuerza para detener todo aquello residía en su interior, no podía permitir que Van muriera sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

— Debo estar loca para hacer esto— murmuró a nadie en particular. Cuando rodeó el extraño tazón de madera con las manos sintió que sus dedos temblaban levemente e hizo un esfuerzo por controlarlos. Inconscientemente, los apretó tan fuerte alrededor de la madera que las runas del grabado se le clavaron dolorosamente en los dedos. Pero no le importó, el dolor le permitió mantener el contacto con la realidad. Entonces, echó un vistazo al tazón. El líquido que se arremolinaba dentro poseía la consistencia del petróleo y olía de un modo similar. Intentando no pensar en cómo sería su sabor, acercó el tazón hasta sus labios y bebió hasta la última gota.

Aquel brebaje era la cosa más asquerosa que April había probado en toda su vida. Al pasar le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndola toser y resoplar. Su estómago protestó cuando el repulsivo líquido lo alcanzó y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no vomitar. Sin poder evitarlo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de repugnancia.

— La primera vez siempre es desagradable— comentó Marcus, como quien habla del tiempo. Parecían resultarle divertidos los gestos de repulsión de April.

Ella le lanzó una dura mirada cargada de indignación. Abrió la boca para reprocharle que no la hubiera avisado antes de lo que le esperaba pero la voz de Marcus la interrumpió.

— Escúchame atentamente. Tenemos poco tiempo hasta que la pócima haga efecto y es vital que entiendas lo que voy a explicarte ahora— dijo, y en su voz April pudo percibir la urgencia que escondían sus palabras—. Te llevaré hasta el limbo y te ayudaré a entrar. Pero una vez dentro, estarás sola. Sólo tú podrás ver lo que te espera al otro lado— explicó Marcus. Su rostro, impasible, no mostraba ninguna emoción—. Sobre todo, y esto es muy importante, hagas lo que hagas no te entretengas persiguiendo recuerdos. Sólo son recuerdos, no te aferres a ellos o serás incapaz de encontrar la salida.

April clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Marcus con una mirada intranquila y preocupada.

— Tú limítate a seguirme y todo irá bien— añadió para tranquilizarla—. He hecho esto miles de veces, puedes confiar en mí.

Marcus extendió los brazos por encima de la mesa, de nuevo, y tomó las manos de April entre las suyas. La pelirroja se aferró a las manos de aquel extraño anciano para controlar sus nervios y la sensación de malestar que se iba extendiendo sin gobierno por todo su cuerpo.

— Allá vamos— anunció Marcus con un suspiro impaciente.

Justo antes de que todo empezara, April sostuvo la mirada de esos misteriosos ojos grises cargados de sabiduría y creyó ver en ellos un conocido matiz plateado. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron relegados al olvido cuando, súbitamente, un destello cegador iluminó la sala y April se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y todo pareció girar a su alrededor, haciendo que su estómago protestara. Y, entonces, la luz desapareció. Cayó a un profundo foso donde la oscuridad era un ente con vida que la ahogaba, impidiéndole respirar y haciendo que le escocieran los ojos. No podía ver nada. La oscuridad se extendió sobre ella como una fortaleza inexpugnable que cubría todo su ser con un peso aplastante.

" _¿Dónde está Marcus?"_ , se preguntó internamente sin poder evitarlo. Se suponía que iba a guiarla. Ese pensamiento le permitió encontrarse a sí misma en mitad de aquella negrura. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Marcus apareciera para ayudarla. Y en cuanto su deseo tomó forma, la voz de Marcus llegó hasta ella, amortiguada por la asfixiante oscuridad que la envolvía.

— Sígueme y no te quedes atrás— le dijo. Invisible, inalcanzable—. Y recuerda, no permitas que el pasado se apodere de ti. Deja que se vaya o no podrás salir de aquí.

En cuanto Marcus pronunció aquellas palabras, la oscuridad estalló alrededor de April como una bomba nuclear. De repente, comenzaron a desfilar ante sus ojos verdes las memorias de toda su vida como una película y con cada imagen, ella se hundía más y más en la niebla que inundaba su cerebro.

Vio a su padre escuchando a Frank Sinatra en el viejo tocadiscos de su despacho, a su madre llegando a casa del trabajo con la bata blanca de médico sobresaliendo de su maletín, a los tres desayunando juntos cada mañana, a su padre llevándola de la mano por los pasillos del Museo Británico para admirar los bajo relieves del Partenón…

Los recuerdos de un pasado feliz le hicieron daño. El dolor de la pérdida de todas las cosas que una vez quiso le perforó el corazón. Sin embargo, a pesar de la agonía, se habría quedado allí para siempre. De hecho, quería hacerlo. Poder contemplar eternamente los rostros de sus padres le parecía un plan perfecto. No quería dejarlos marchar, no quería despertarse una mañana y descubrir que había olvidado alguno de aquellos momentos especiales.

Pero entonces, recordó las palabras de Ciro. Tenía que dejar ir el pasado para continuar.

April supo que sería mucho más fácil rendirse, dejar que el pasado la absorbiera hasta que no hubiera vuelta atrás. Porque en aquel lugar, en medio de ninguna parte, no había dolor, ni preocupación, ni miedo. Si hubiera sido únicamente por ella, jamás habría podido hacerlo. Pero no sólo era su vida la que estaba en juego. Su madre, que ya había perdido a su padre, no soportaría perderla también a ella. De igual forma sufriría Merle si no lo conseguía, pues se querían como si fueran hermanas. April se mataría antes de hacerle daño a alguna de las dos.

Y luego estaba Van. Por él estaba allí. El ryujin era importante para ella. Pero hasta esa noche no había descubierto cuánto. En el instante en que aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente, las imágenes de su infancia se desvanecieron y fueron sustituidas por otras nuevas. Recuerdos de un pasado muy diferente, uno que no dolía recordar y que tenía un denominador común: el rey de Fanelia. Los momentos que habían compartido juntos en los últimos meses la inundaron y sintió en el corazón una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. April se aferró a esos recuerdos desesperadamente y se valió de ellos para seguir luchando. Fueron sus ojos oscuros, el aroma que desprendía su piel, el calor de su cuerpo y las sonrisas torcidas del rey de Fanelia las que consiguieron que dejara de perseguir el pasado y se concentrara en encontrar la voz de Marcus en aquel recóndito lugar.

— Sólo tienes que seguirme— oyó que Marcus le decía, aún invisible—. Sígueme y todo irá bien.

Ella lo hizo. Y la oscuridad volvió a condensarse a su alrededor, pero no le importó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Utilizó la voz de Marcus como si se tratara de una brújula para encontrar la salida. Y cuando alcanzó la superficie, supo que lo había conseguido.

— Has alcanzado el limbo. Ahora te quedas sola— le dijo Marcus con aquella voz tan serena y poderosa—. Buena suerte, April Ryan.

Ella sonrió, agradecida por la ayuda que le había prestado y se concentró en explorar el lugar en el que se encontraba. La oscuridad se disipaba, permitiéndole apreciar la desolación que se extendía a su alrededor. Un mundo oscuro y siniestro en el que todo era negro: la tierra arrasada que se extendía a su alrededor, la niebla que la rodeaba y las nubes que surcaban el cielo.

¿De verdad era aquello el limbo?, se preguntó inevitablemente.

— Por fin has venido. Temía que no lo consiguieras.

April giró sobre sí misma para encarar aquella voz misteriosa. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó helada.

— Tú.

 **…**

Van Fanel sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando fue consciente de lo que significaban las palabras de Erik. April le había desobedecido, había salido de la Villa Imperial sola, sin escolta y sin decirle a nadie dónde iba. Y ninguno de sus soldados sabía dónde estaba.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en Vaedran inundaron la mente del ryujin. Por un segundo fue como si volviera a estar allí, bajo la tormenta de nieve, viendo como aquel cerdo marcaba con su daga la piel de April. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, empañando la rabia inicial que había sentido al descubrir que April le había desobedecido. Luchó contra sus emociones con todas sus fuerzas, para mantenerlas a raya, necesitaba conservar la mente fría y despejada para encontrarla. Porque tenía que encontrarla. No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera.

¡A ella no!, gritó internamente mientras la furia teñía sus pensamientos de un rojo carmesí. Tuvo entonces la certeza de que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño, a cualquiera que le pusiera la mano encima.

— Dividíos y rastread cada palmo de la ciudad— ordenó con la voz tan dura como el acero—. ¡Encontradla!

Erik asintió, mortalmente serio, fue consciente en ese momento de la importancia de aquella orden. No podía fallarle a su rey ni tampoco a April. Luego, dedicó una educada reverencia a todos los presentes y abandonó rápidamente el salón para movilizar a todos los hombres disponibles.

Van quiso unirse a ellos pero Allen se lo impidió. Agarró al ryujin del hombro y tiró de él hasta quedar frente a frente.

— Espera un momento, ¿dónde crees que vas?— quiso saber el Caballero Caeli—. Sé que ha sucedido algo y no te irás de aquí hasta que nos expliques qué demonios está ocurriendo.

El rey de Fanelia maldijo internamente. Aquello iba a retrasarle y no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba April fuera de la protección que brindaban los muros de la Villa Imperial. Tenía que apresurarse. Así que decidió resumir la situación lo máximo posible.

— April ha desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está— contestó con simpleza, aunque sentía que el miedo le asfixiaba por dentro. Sus palabras provocaron que sus acompañantes jadearan mitad sorprendidos, mitad asustados—. Suéltame Allen, necesito ir en su busca inmediatamente.

El Caballero Caeli aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre el hombro del ryujin pero no le soltó completamente.

— Entiendo lo que planeas y no te detendré— le dijo finalmente, sosteniendo la oscura mirada del rey de Fanelia—. Pero mis hombres y yo iremos contigo. Cuantos más seamos antes daremos con ella.

Van quiso protestar, pero la voz de Dryden le interrumpió.

— No nos dejes al margen de esto— repuso enfadado el esposo de Millerna—. No eres el único que se preocupa por ella.

— Allen y Dryden tienen razón, escúchales por favor Van— coincidió la mujer de ojos violetas—. Movilizaremos a la guardia si es necesario, no dejaremos que nada malo le suceda.

Observando la sincera preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos, Van supo que tenían razón. La delegación de Fanelia viajaba con pocos hombres que tardarían horas en rastrear Godashim. Necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a April y ellos podían brindársela. No era momento de dejarse llevar por el orgullo.

— De acuerdo— aceptó el ryujin, rindiéndose a la evidencia—. Pero debemos darnos prisa.

Allen palmeó suavemente la espalda del joven rey de Fanelia y sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle.

— Mis hombres y yo no te fallaremos.

 **…**

April observó sorprendida a la mujer que permanecía de pie frente a ella. A pesar de que ya la había visto antes, en un sueño, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante su majestuosa belleza. Con su toga blanca, su largo cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos plateados era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla.

— Eres real… todo este tiempo has sido real— consiguió articular cuando fue capaz de hacer frente a la confusión y el estupor inicial. Estaba en el limbo, un lugar entre la vida y la muerte, con una mujer que hasta hacía escasos minutos creía un producto de su alocada imaginación.

Aquella extraña mujer sonrió, como si pudiera saber lo que April estaba pensando.

— Me alegra que por fin lo entiendas— comentó como si tal cosa—. Empezaba a pensar que tu escepticismo te impediría ver la verdad.

April pasó por alto aquella afirmación. En cambio, decidió resolver una duda que le taladraba el cerebro hasta resultar tremendamente incómodo.

— ¿Quién eres?— inquirió sin despegar la vista de aquellos extraños ojos que emitían destellos del color de la plata fundida.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si la pregunta no tuviera la menor importancia.

— En tu mundo he tenido muchos nombres: Ea, Atenea, Minerva… Cada cultura me ha llamado de una forma distinta. A los otros también los han llamado de muchas formas— explicó la extraña mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica, como si echara de menos aquellos tiempos—. Mi auténtico nombre, si en verdad quieres saberlo, es Mera. Así me llamaban mis hijos. Aunque en Gaia todo el mundo me conoce como Fortuna.

Ante aquellas palabras, April contuvo bruscamente el aliento.

— ¿Eres la diosa Fortuna?— preguntó sintiendo que le temblaban la voz, las piernas y hasta los pensamientos. ¿Era aquello posible? Aunque pensándolo bien, estaba en un planeta próximo a la Tierra que no se veía desde la Luna Fantasma, rodeada de gente extraña que combatía con Guymelefs y se desplazaba en naves voladoras. ¿Había algo que siguiera siendo un mito en su vida?

— Eso me temo— respondió con simpleza, acercándose a April un poco más—. Cuando caminábamos por el mundo tu especie intentaba comprender nuestra existencia. Siempre hemos sido un misterio para vosotros. Aunque ahora nos hayamos convertido en meras leyendas.

La mujer clavó sus extraños ojos plateados en April que hizo todo lo posible por no retroceder por culpa de la impresión que le provocaban. Aquellos ojos se volvieron tristes de repente antes de que Fortuna hablara de nuevo.

— Siento mucho el sufrimiento que te he causado estos meses— se disculpó, y la sinceridad teñía sus palabras con un matiz que resultaba doloroso y desgarrador—. En mi defensa diré que necesitábamos hacerte llegar nuestro aviso. Alterar tus sueños fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

April puso cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Has sido tú?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, tan indignada que se le olvidó el miedo que sentía—. ¿Tú me has mostrado todas esas horribles imágenes?

— Imágenes no— corrigió Fortuna, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—. Destellos del futuro que está por venir si no lo detenemos antes.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?— inquirió enfadada. Por fin tenía alguien a quien culpar por lo mal que lo había pasado cada noche de los últimos meses.

Fortuna se irguió en toda su estatura, irritada con la actitud desafiante de la humana que le sostenía la mirada. El aire que las rodeaba se agitó violentamente cuando la ira emanó en oleadas del cuerpo de la diosa. April tomó consciencia de lo pequeña e insignificante que era en comparación y supo que Fortuna podría destrozarla en menos de un segundo si seguía presionándola.

— Porque no querías escucharme— replicó molesta la diosa, intentando calmarse—. Noche tras noche, entraba en tus sueños y te avisaba del horror que se avecina. Y noche tras noche tú me ignorabas. Creías que eran meras pesadillas y te olvidabas de todo al despertar.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?— protestó April con vehemencia al tiempo que enderezaba la espalda, no pensaba dejarse intimidar por esa diosa—. En mi mundo, los sueños son sólo sueños.

Fortuna enfocó sus plateados ojos en el rostro de April, que le sostuvo la mirada. El semblante de la diosa se relajó visiblemente y el aire dejó de ondear a su alrededor.

— Lamento el dolor que te he causado pero tenía que hacerte entender. Sin embargo, pasaron los días y tú seguías sin escucharme, así que decidí cambiar de estrategia. Pensé que, tal vez no me escuchabas porque creías que esas visiones no te perjudicarían a ti. Pero, quizás, si te mostraba cómo podía afectar tu inacción al futuro de las personas que más te importan empezarías a colaborar— Fortuna dirigió sus ojos, de nuevo tristes, hacia April—. Entendí muy tarde que aquello era demasiado para ti. Lo siento. Hacerte sufrir era lo último que pretendía, créeme.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y April decidió creerlas.

— No importa— le dijo—. Si querías traerme hasta aquí, qué más da el método que hayas empleado para conseguirlo.

Fortuna observó atentamente a la humana que le devolvía la mirada. Entonces, la joven gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si la atormentara un sufrimiento insoportable.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?— preguntó asustada mientras la recorría otro ramalazo de dolor.

— Las almas son entes delicadas. No pueden sobrevivir separadas de su contenedor físico mucho tiempo— explicó la diosa—. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que te veas obligada a regresar a tu cuerpo.

Cuando el dolor se disipó, April supo que Fortuna tenía razón. No había hecho todo aquello para quedarse sin respuestas al final. Y la primera pregunta era fácil y lógica.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La más grande de la tríada de Atlantis sonrió con suficiencia, como si estuviera encantada con aquella pregunta.

— No tengo tiempo de explicarte ahora cómo le dimos forma a la humanidad o qué fue lo que provocó la primera extinción. Pero lo que sí puedo contarte es que, tanto antes como después del fin, quisimos salvar el mundo— narró la diosa con su poderosa voz, hablando ahora más deprisa—. Era nuestro deber. Nosotros lo creamos y nos sentíamos responsables de su suerte. No puedes imaginar cuanto dolía ver nuestra más preciada creación arrasada, sucumbiendo en manos del caos— los ojos de la diosa se contrajeron como si quisieran llorar, aunque finalmente no lo hizo—. Pero fracasamos y el mundo tocó a su fin. La tierra tembló durante días, las llamas ardieron durante semanas. Cuando la ceniza se asentó quedaban menos de diez mil de tu especie.

April jadeó, horrorizada, y abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora entendía por qué Fortuna había utilizado la palabra "extinción". La desaparición, de un plumazo, de la mayor parte de la población humana era una tragedia sin igual.

— Pero seguimos adelante, juntos, para reconstruir todo— el semblante de Fortuna se volvió duro como el acero—. Nos dimos cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no podíamos coexistir con vosotros. Por eso, cuando el mundo floreció de nuevo, nos alejamos de nuestra creación para protegerla. Era más seguro para vosotros no involucraos con el poder de los dioses. Borramos las huellas y las pruebas de nuestra existencia y así, nos convertimos en meros mitos y leyendas— los plateados ojos de la diosa reflejaban un sufrimiento más allá de la imaginación de un simple humano—. Pero no estuvimos ociosos todo ese tiempo. Nos dedicamos a proteger a la humanidad desde la distancia. Intentando impedir que la tragedia volviera a golpear el mundo— la mirada de Fortuna brilló con el dolor que transmitían sus palabras cuando continuó—. Nuestro primer deseo fue viajar al pasado para poder cambiarlo. No encontramos cómo hacerlo. Pero al futuro… podíamos mirar al futuro. Y así, buscamos ver más allá de nosotros mismos y saber qué iba a suceder— la diosa cogió aire ruidosamente e hizo una pequeña pausa, como si le costara continuar—. Pero no importaba cuánto miráramos, vimos que la tragedia volvería a repetirse. Hicimos todo lo posible por evitarlo y volvimos a explorar el futuro para saber si nuestras obras darían sus frutos. Pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma.

Fortuna guardó silencio y April no supo que decirle para reconfortarla. El sufrimiento que transmitían sus palabras era tan grande que April podía sentirlo en el aire que las rodeaba. La diosa se acercó a ella lentamente y colocó las manos en el humano rostro de April, como si quisiera vislumbrarle el alma a través de sus ojos verdes. La mirada de aquellos orbes plateados era tan intensa que April sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y que el corazón se le detenía.

— Estábamos cansados de mirar, habíamos perdido toda esperanza— continuó la diosa, quemando a April con los destellos que lanzaban sus ojos—. Hasta que te encontramos a ti, April Ryan. Entonces, todo cambió. Vimos en ti un camino alternativo, el resultado de nuestro esfuerzo.

Cuando fue capaz de respirar, April se las arregló para decir:

— Te equivocas— contradijo—. Yo no soy nadie. Nadie.

La diosa Fortuna sonrió y la soltó, liberando a April del poderoso embrujo de sus ojos.

— La semilla es fuerte en ti y tienes un corazón puro. Puede que esto funcione.

Ese comentario asustó a April más que cualquier otra cosa de las que había dicho antes. Su tono de voz dejaba bien claro que lo que estaba pensando implicaba el mayor de los riesgos.

— Perdona, ¿qué es lo que dices que podría funcionar?

Fortuna no contestó inmediatamente, se entretuvo unos instantes contemplando a April como si intentara decirle algo. Luego, sacudió la cabeza como si negara algo para sí misma y, a continuación, dijo:

— Se aproxima un nuevo mundo, frío y oscuro, que os consumirá. Pues sois carne y la carne es frágil— advirtió con la voz dura y agitada—. Ahora sabes cómo lo intentamos, cómo fracasamos, cómo perdimos nuestras esperanzas. Salvo una.

Se acercó hasta April para cogerla de la mano y añadió con la voz rota:

— Con tu toque, una chispa. Una chispa para salvar ambos mundos.

April cogió aire ruidosamente al comprender lo que la diosa le estaba pidiendo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó, sorprendida porque su voz sonara segura en un momento como aquel.

— Por ahora, debes comenzar aprendiendo nuestra historia. Necesitas saber cómo os creamos y qué fue lo que desencadenó la primera extinción para poder detener la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso si dices que borrasteis todas las huellas que quedaban de vuestra existencia?— preguntó April preocupada por la imposibilidad de llevar acabo aquella tarea.

— En la Luna Fantasma sí— corroboró Fortuna—. Pero no en Gaia. En este planeta aún hay lugares que guardan recuerdos de nuestra presencia.

Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió a April y la oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre ella, impidiéndole respirar.

" _Es hora de regresar"_ , le susurró interiormente la voz de Marcus.

— Se nos ha acabado el tiempo— anunció Fortuna, cuando fue consciente del dolor que atravesaba a April otra vez— Sólo me queda tiempo para una última petición. ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

— Lo que sea— respondió April, firme y serena.

Fortuna sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Definitivamente había elegido bien, le gustaba aquella humana y el valor que demostraba.

— No permitas que el dragón muera— le dijo, mortalmente seria de repente—. Si el dragón cae, Gaia caerá con él.

— ¿Cómo sabré quién demonios es el dragón?— preguntó April. Pero no hubo respuesta. La oscuridad lo envolvió todo, como una niebla asfixiante que le impidió respirar y se llevó a la diosa consigo. April ya no podía verla, pero aún podía escuchar su voz.

— El futuro continúa cambiando. Ignoro como va a terminar. Ahora todo depende de ti— la voz sonaba compungida y suplicante, como si la poderosa diosa estuviera llorando—. Te protegeré tanto como pueda. Te lo prometo, April Ryan.

 **…**

Jadeando y cubierta de un sudor frío que se le pegaba a la ropa, April abrió sus ojos verdes y descubrió que estaba de nuevo en la extraña salita de la casa de Marcus. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado por encima una apisonadora, pero el dolor más insoportable estaba en su cabeza. Cada latido de su corazón suponía una tortura indescriptible para su maltratado cerebro que intentaba, a duras penas, asimilar lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó Marcus, seriamente preocupado—. La primera salida siempre es dura y difícil.

April quiso decirle que aquello era quedarse corto pero no pudo hacerlo, pues la recorrió una nueva oleada de dolor y el estómago se le retorció dolorosamente. Las arcadas le convulsionaron todo el cuerpo. Su estómago se contrajo a causa de las náuseas que le provocó el pánico, pero no había probado bocado desde el mediodía y no tenía nada que vomitar.

— ¡April!, ¿qué te ocurre?— Ciro se inclinó sobre ella. Le apartó delicadamente el pelo de la cara con las manos y le tocó la frente, empapada en sudor—. Por todos los dioses, ¡está helada!

— Tranquilízate Ciro— le dijo Marcus—. La primera salida siempre causa estragos en el cuerpo. Necesita un minuto para recuperarse.

April necesitó mucho más que un minuto para recuperar el control. Pero cuando lo consiguió se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a su descabellado viaje al limbo, había obtenido respuestas para algunas de sus preguntas y ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.

Se incorporó lentamente con manos temblorosas. El tazón de madera seguía en su sitio, frente a ella, pero ahora no contenía aquel asqueroso brebaje sino agua; limpia, fresca y clara.

— La necesitarás para recuperar las fuerzas— le informó Marcus.

Y ella decidió obedecer. Volvió a llevarse el tazón a los labios y bebió para calmar la sed que le quemaba la garganta. Casi inmediatamente, se sintió mejor.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido allí dentro?— quiso saber Marcus mientras Ciro los observaba en silencio, visiblemente inquieto.

— Lo he visto, Marcus. ¡He visto el limbo!— exclamó April con la voz entrecortada, intentando asimilar las últimas horas de su vida—. Tú tenías razón. Ella me estaba esperando. Ha sido…

Pero ninguna de las palabras que April conocía podía explicar lo que había sucedido. Aunque, en realidad, no hizo ninguna falta pues Marcus sonrió como si supiera exactamente cómo se sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?— quiso saber Ciro, conmocionado e intrigado a partes iguales.

— Fortuna— contestó April, como si aún le costara creérselo.

A Ciro la sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Fortuna es quién te ha convocado al limbo?— demandó, realmente impresionado

— Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo— respondió April y ante la estupefacción del monje decidió detallarles lo que había ocurrido después de que aquel extraño brebaje hiciera efecto. El silencio cayó sobre la estancia en cuanto April terminó su relato. Sólo podía oírse el chisporroteo de las llamas en la chimenea y la cadenciosa respiración de las tres personas que rodeaban la mesa.

— Entonces, deduzco que tu primera salida ha sido todo un éxito— murmuró Marcus al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo de nuevo.

April hizo una mueca, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con Marcus.

— No estoy segura de que la palabra éxito sea la más adecuada. Todo mi mundo está patas arriba— dijo, suspirando como si fuera incapaz de asimilar que acababa de charlar tranquilamente con una diosa atlante—. Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí. Yo no creo en cuentos de hadas.

— El sol no necesita que creas en él para salir cada mañana— repuso Marcus sabiamente—. Tú has visto la verdad con tus propios ojos. Ya no puedo hacer nada por convencerte, ahora depende de ti.

— ¿Tengo elección?— preguntó ella con ironía. No le quedaban muchas alternativas. Quedarse de brazos cruzados significaba ver el mundo arder en los fuegos del apocalipsis. Arriesgarse a formar parte de aquella locura, al menos, le permitiría tener una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de salvar a las personas que más le importaban.

— Siempre hay elección, no lo olvides April— la contradijo Ciro, que había permanecido en silencio durante los últimos minutos—. Están aquellos dispuestos a luchar y los que no lo están. La decisión es tuya.

— Ciro tiene razón, April— corroboró Marcus—. Las profecías nunca pueden determinar la voluntad del individuo. Tú eres sólo uno de los posibles caminos. Lamentablemente, parece que la mayor parte de los caminos alternativos se han visto bloqueados.

April supo, antes incluso de escuchar aquellas palabras, que no tenía elección. No permitiría que las personas que más quería sufrieran, no dejaría que otros perdieran a sus seres queridos como ella había perdido a su padre. Y, sobre todo, no podía permitir que Van muriera. Pero no quería entrar a valorar aquellos sentimientos en concreto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar en ese momento.

— Deberíamos regresar a la Villa Imperial, April— anunció Ciro, de repente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos marchamos y deben estar preocupados.

Ella se encogió interiormente al imaginar la reprimenda que iba a echarle Van cuando descubriera que le había desobedecido. Intentando no pensar en ello, se levantó de la silla. Marcus y Ciro la imitaron.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Marcus— dijo April, estrechándole la mano en señal de gratitud.

Marcus sonrió y la palmeó la espalda con dulzura.

— Gracias a ti por venir a mi casa. Has hecho feliz a este anciano. Me has traído desesperación al saber lo que se avecina pero también esperanza— repuso él con alegría. Clavó sus grises ojos en las verdes profundidades de April antes de proseguir—. Eres como una ola y me alegro de haber tenido el privilegio de conocerte.

— ¿Qué soy qué?— preguntó April confusa.

— Una ola. Alguien que impulsa a las personas y los acontecimientos hacia el cambio, hacia el futuro— aclaró Marcus, sumamente sereno—. Quedan ondas a tu paso que se extienden en la lejanía. Esas ondas no morirán jamás. Soy un privilegiado por haber podido contemplar el inicio de un viaje que cambiará ambos mundos.

 **…**

Llovía a cántaros cuando April y Ciro abandonaron la casa de Marcus. La brisa cálida de la tarde había traído consigo grandes nubes que descargaban sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Godashim a esa hora de la noche. Ciro se revolvió, incómodo, bajo el persistente aguacero. Pero April agradeció enormemente a la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo por llevarse consigo el sudor pegajoso que se le pegaba a la piel y aliviar el sofocante calor que sentía.

Levantó el rostro hacia la lluvia, cerrando los ojos, para disfrutar de la sensación y, casi inmediatamente, se sintió mejor. Lejos de la tenue luz y del perfume agobiante que impregnaba el salón de Marcus, era más difícil aterrorizarse por el oscuro futuro que se extendía ante ella.

— ¿Cuál crees que debería ser nuestro próximo paso?— la voz de Ciro interrumpió el curso de los pensamientos de April, obligándola a regresar al presente.

— ¿Nuestro?— preguntó April, echándose a reír—. ¿Es que acaso quieres ayudarme?

— Por supuesto que sí. No pensarás que te voy a dejar hacer esto tú sola.

No había contado con que Ciro quisiera ayudarla y se sintió sinceramente agradecida con aquel anciano. Despertaba en ella sentimientos de ternura y afecto que le recordaban a su padre.

— De acuerdo. Si estás tan loco como para apoyarme en esto, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarte?— aceptó April contagiando al sacerdote con su buen humor.

— Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?— quiso saber el sacerdote.

— Si quieres mi opinión, creo que deberíamos empezar por algo sencillo. Buscar información sobre la primera extinción. Fortuna me explicó que era sumamente importante para detener lo que sea que esté por venir.

Ciro cabeceó para darle a entender que había captado el mensaje.

— Me parece bien y creo que voy a poder serte útil por una vez. Volveré al Templo de Fortuna en unos días— informó mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia y sus pasos reverberaban en las solitarias callejuelas de la ciudad—. Los monjes conservan escritos muy antiguos entre sus paredes, tal vez allí encuentre algo que nos ayude,

— Eso sería estupendo— reconoció April con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Yo volveré a Fanelia dentro de dos días. Si Van no me mata esta noche por haberme escapado de la Villa Imperial, tal vez podría pedirle que me ayude a buscar información sobre la primera extinción.

Ciro la miró con el asombro pintado en el rostro.

— ¿El rey de Fanelia? ¿El piloto de Escaflowne?— inquirió perplejo—. ¿Qué podría saber él de los dioses?

— Bueno… conoce Gaia mucho mejor que yo— dijo April, no pensaba contarle a Ciro que Van era uno de los últimos descendientes de Atlantis y que, como tal, conocía las historias del pueblo de su madre mejor que nadie—. Tal vez pueda decirnos si existe algún lugar que guarde relación con los dioses atlantes.

Ciro se lo pensó durante unos minutos antes de contestar.

— No perdemos nada por intentarlo— observó finalmente—. Aunque creo que, por el momento, no deberíamos hacer público lo que te han mostrado los dioses. Cundiría el pánico y no ganaríamos nada con eso. Además, ¿cuántas personas nos creerían?

Después de tan sabio argumento, a April no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón al sacerdote. Continuaron caminando en silencio, de vuelta a la Villa Imperial, bajo el persistente aguacero que les calaba los huesos. Estaban empapados y Ciro, poco acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, tiritaba de frío. No así April, pese a que la ropa humedecida se le pegaba a la piel, había sufrido en sus carnes los crudos inviernos de Nueva York. Aquello no era nada comparado con el impasible clima de la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Pero lo último que deseaba era que el sacerdote se resfriara por acompañarla a aquella salida no autorizada. Aunque tampoco podían acelerar el ritmo. Al pobre ya le costaba seguir el paso, a pesar de que caminaban lento. April dirigió su verde mirada hacia él. Sólo llevaba puesto su ceremonial hábito naranja, que era bastante ligero y dejaba sus brazos expuesto al frío viento que soplaba sobre la ciudad. Con cuidado, la pelirroja se desprendió de su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y se la ofreció a Ciro con una sonrisa. Al sacerdote le costó un poco aceptar el amable gesto de April pero, finalmente, cedió ante la insistencia de la joven que le acompañaba. Se sentía un poco ridículo, pues la chaqueta le quedaba pequeña, pero la tela era cálida y suave, y le ayudó a entrar en calor rápidamente.

— Eres una mujer extraña, April Ryan— susurró minutos después, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella rio y el sonido llegó hasta Ciro como un viento cálido que se llevó el frío.

— Me lo dicen a menudo.

Dejaron atrás el barrio más humilde de Godashim y se internaron en la zona rica de la ciudad. En la distancia, la Villa Imperial se alzaba sobre la colina, imponente y grandiosa, a pesar de estar desdibujada por la lluvia que continuaba cayendo a raudales. April y Ciro giraron a la derecha para enfilar la avenida principal cuando se dieron de bruces con un grupo de hombres que caminaba bajo la lluvia. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la pelirroja habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque unos brazos fuertes y musculosos la sujetaron a un cuerpo duro y caliente.

— ¡Por Jichia!— exclamó la potente voz de Allen Schezar muy cerca del oído de April—. Muchachos, la hemos encontrado.

Atrapada como estaba en la presa que formaban los brazos de Allen, April se vio obligada a mirar hacia arriba para poder enfocar el rostro del Caballero Caeli en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Allen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó. Mitad perpleja, mitad aturdida.

Él le lanzó una dura mirada antes de responder y sus ojos azules brillaron, destilando preocupación.

— Sabes perfectamente que estoy haciendo aquí. Buscarte a ti. Se suponía que tenías que quedarte en la Villa Imperial. ¿Por qué les gustará tanto el peligro a las mujeres de tu familia?— lanzó al aire un nostálgico suspiro y el vaho de su respiración se elevó hacia la lluvia—. No te imaginas lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos. Llevamos horas rastreando la ciudad en tu busca… Van va a volverse loco de la angustia de no saber dónde estás o si estás bien.

Un ramalazo de culpabilidad recorrió a April de la cabeza a los pies. Lo último que deseaba era preocupar a nadie y obligar a Van a buscarla bajo la lluvia. Mil excusas para justificar su huida de la Villa Imperial desfilaron por su mente. Pero no pudo utilizar ninguna.

La voz de Ciro se alzó desde las sombras.

— Mi señor, si hay alguien que debe disculparse ese soy yo. Le pedí a la señorita Ryan que me acompañara a ver a un paciente. Soy demasiado viejo y no confiaba en poder hacerlo yo solo.

April intentó no parecer sorprendida. Los ojos de Ciro le suplicaron que guardara silencio, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo en dejar que un anciano sacerdote cargara con la culpa.

— Aun así, te has metido en un buen lío— dijo Allen mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos verdes de April y una sonrisa seductora adornaba su rostro—. Deberías habérnoslo dicho, cualquiera de nosotros te habría acompañado.

April gimió internamente al imaginar lo enfadado que debía estar Van. Iba a caerle la que probablemente sería la peor bronca de su vida en pocos minutos.

— Gaddes— llamó Allen a uno de sus oficiales. El hombre era alto y moreno y llevaba un uniforme militar y la espada a la cadera—. Yo la escoltaré hasta la Villa Imperial, ocupaos de comunicar a los demás que la hemos encontrado.

Los hombres de Allen se dispersaron rápidamente y el Caballero Caeli se quedó a solas con April y Ciro.

— Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Deben de estar muy preocupados.

April se limitó a asentir y los tres echaron a andar colina arriba hacia la Villa Imperial. En aquel instante, bajo la tormenta que continuaba descargando sin piedad sobre Godashim, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la columna y el colgante que llevaba al cuello se encendió durante unos segundos. Giró sobre si misma justo a tiempo de contemplar cómo un hombre rubio de ojos negros surgía prácticamente de las sombras que proyectaban los edificios de piedra.

El hombre clavó sus ojos oscuros y malvados en April y ella le reconoció inmediatamente. La diabólica sonrisa que exhibía se lo confirmó. Era el mismo tío que quiso estrangularla hasta la muerte en Vaedran. Y había vuelto a por ella, estaba completamente segura de ello.

El hombre ladeó el rostro como si estuviera paladeando el sufrimiento que pensaba causarle en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima. Horrorizada, April fue consciente de que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes había notado el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de avisarles. Una imagen le estalló en la cabeza con la potencia de un cohete y supo lo que iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera.

¡Aquel tío planeaba matar a Ciro y Allen antes de ir a por ella!

La visión vino sólo medio segundo antes que la realidad, pero fue suficiente. April giró de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Allen y Ciro para arrojarlos al suelo. Los tres rodaron cuesta abajo unos cuantos metros, en un confuso montón. Las duras piedras del suelo arañaron los desprotegidos brazos de April, que comenzó a sangrar antes incluso de poder incorporarse.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— se quejó Allen, cubierto de barro, mientras intentaba levantarse.

— ¡Cuidado!— le advirtió April desde el suelo, cuando comprendió que aquel hombre de ojos negros no pensaba rendirse. A pesar de haber errado el primer golpe ya se preparaba para un segundo.

Allen fue consciente de la delicada situación en la que se encontraban y se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquel salvaje, desenvainando su espada con calma.

— Me alegra que hayas enviado a tus amiguitos a casa, perro— dijo aquel hombre, con la voz áspera y cortante—. Así será todo más fácil.

— Quedaos detrás de mí— ordenó con voz rígida el Caballero Caeli. No pensaba permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a April. Le había dado su palabra a Van y no tenía intenciones de defraudar la confianza que su amigo había depositado en él.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Pero aquello era mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer. Pronto fueron conscientes de que aquel hombre no estaba solo. Cuatro más surgieron de entre las sombras que cubrían las callejuelas colindantes. Todos tenían el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Decidida a obedecer a Allen, se arrastró por el suelo de dura roca hasta llegar a Ciro para comprobar cómo se encontraba el anciano monje.

— ¿Estás bien?— inquirió preocupada, mientras palpaba por encima de su ropa en busca de heridas o cortes. No encontró nada y aquello le permitió suspirar aliviada.

— Eso creo— contestó Ciro—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Eso quería saber April. De espaldas a ellos, Allen Schezar combatía solo contra cinco monstruos armados hasta los dientes que parecían empeñados en descuartizarlos a los tres. April se encogió internamente cuando Allen recibió un golpe en las costillas que le hizo tambalearse. Y entonces, ella tuvo la certeza de que no iban a salir vivos de aquello. Como también supo que no podía permitir que hirieran a nadie por su culpa. Esos hombres la buscaban a ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en alejarlos de Allen y Ciro el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran buscar ayuda.

Se levantó del suelo, empapada de agua y de barro.

— ¡Eh, cabrones!— gritó para llamar su atención y lo consiguió. Todos se giraron instintivamente hacia ella, incluido el Caballero Caeli, que aprovechó la distracción para desarmar a uno de ellos—. Si habéis venido a buscarme, ¿por qué no jugáis conmigo?

Y echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. La única certeza que tenía era la de ser más rápida que aquellos hombres. Aunque estaba a un paso de la muerte, su excéntrico sentido del humor hizo acto de presencia para recordarle que tal vez debería haber escuchado a su madre cuando estaba en el instituto. El club de atletismo le habría venido bien como entrenamiento para momentos como aquel.

Por lo visto, su plan había funcionado. Dos de aquellos hombres la persiguieron entre los callejones de Godashim con la locura bailando en sus ojos oscuros. Siguió corriendo sin volver la vista atrás, ni siquiera cuando el barro hizo patinar sus botas y perdió el equilibrio. Extendió las manos hacia delante para detener la caída, pero el callejón por el que corría era una pendiente empinada que descendía hacia la ribera del río.

El insoportable dolor que sintió en la mano izquierda le indicó que acababa de dislocarse la muñeca. Incapaz de reducir la velocidad de su caída, se encogió sobre sí misma y rodó sin control sobre las duras piedras del suelo que lastimaron, aún más si cabe, la piel expuesta de sus brazos. Rodó unos ocho metros, hasta alcanzar el final de la pendiente y allí, sufrió un fuerte impacto con el embarrado suelo que le cortó la respiración.

Pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse. Podía oír los pasos de aquellos hombres descendiendo el callejón que ella acababa de recorrer de un modo poco ortodoxo. Si quería vivir tenía que correr. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

El caudal del río se había desbordado en los márgenes debido a la lluvia, convirtiendo la orilla en un barrizal. April se abrió camino, a duras penas, entre el fango. Pero las botas se le atascaban en el barro dificultándole el avance. Cayó de rodillas unos metros después, incapaz de dar un paso más. No tenía fuerzas para seguir huyendo.

Por tanto, sólo le quedaba una salida. Se levantó bajo la lluvia, empapada y exhausta. No le importó. Estaba decidida a enfrentarse a ellos aunque sabía que aquello era una temeraria estupidez y un acto de flagrante suicidio. Pero huir nunca se le había dado bien.

La rodearon en cuestión de segundos como un par de chacales hambrientos. Uno de ellos era el cerdo que le había clavado su larga daga en Vaedran. Pero esta vez, April no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. Si iban a matarla, tenía intenciones de joderles un poco la fiesta antes de que lo consiguieran.

Se abalanzaron sobre ella tan rápido que ni siquiera los vio venir. Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia tomó el control de su cuerpo y le dijo qué hacer. Uno de ellos intentó apuñalarla por la espalda, April utilizó la mano sana y la fuerza bruta de su adversario para lanzarlo sobre su hombro. Lo desarmó en cuestión de segundos para después golpearlo en el pecho con su propia arma y con toda la potencia que fue capaz de reunir. El tipo dio con sus huesos en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

April rezó internamente para que tuviera un par de costillas rotas.

El otro, al ver a su compañero caído, se detuvo y clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella. April pudo percibir el deseo que emanaba de ellos en oleadas. Aquel hombre paseó la mirada sin censura y sin pudor por el cuerpo femenino y se relamió los labios.

— Me pones realmente caliente para ser una simple humana.

April se limitó a poner cara de asco ante su sexual insinuación. Un segundo después, el aire se agitó cuando arremetió contra ella con la fuerza de un ciclón. April sujetó la daga con la mano izquierda y utilizó la derecha para protegerse. Plantó los pies en el suelo y empujó para desequilibrarlo pero el tipo pesaba demasiado y, en lugar de lanzarlo al suelo, sólo consiguió que errara el golpe de su daga. April no perdió la calma. Girando sobre sí misma, le asestó una patada en la parte baja de la espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre se dobló de dolor, quedando a merced de April que, cambiándose la daga de mano, lo agarró desde atrás aplicándole una llave estranguladora en el cuello. En esa posición, apretó hasta que lo oyó jadear en busca de aire. Sin dejar de comprimirle la tráquea, con la mano ilesa, levantó la daga y se la hundió en la piel de la mejilla.

Él gritó de dolor. Ella se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

— Te he devuelto el favor. Ahora estamos en paz cerdo— le soltó y le pateó de nuevo la parte baja de la espalda.

Él quedó tendido sobre el barro como un muñeco roto pero hizo lo que pudo para levantarse lo más rápido posible. El deseo y el odio se mezclaban en sus ojos oscuros. Se tocó la herida y abrió los ojos como platos cuando contempló cómo la sangre manchaba sus dedos. Escupió la rabia y la vergüenza de haber sido golpeado de ese modo por una mujer antes de amenazarla.

— Voy a disfrutar mucho doblegándote hasta que me supliques piedad.

April quiso contestar que no tenía miedo. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

— Tócala y estás muerto— la voz dura y grave de Van retumbó en la noche mientras pronunciaba cada palabra lentamente.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí estoy con el capítulo de esta semana recién salido del horno. Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen este fic cada semana. Especialmente a: **Annima90, MacrossLive, 7 y Alice Cullen** por sus puntuales reviews que nunca fallan y que me animan a seguir con esta historia. Os quiero chicas, sin vosotras esto no sería lo mismo.

Además quiero contestar los rr anónimos que recibió el capítulo anterior:

 **7:** Verdad que son dos cabezotas? Necesitas un momento romántico y te prometo que no tardará, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia cariño. Gracias por los ánimos y por tus palabras. Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 **Alice Cullen:** Estoy planeando cosas interesantes de aquí en adelante y espero que disfrutes tanto como hasta ahora guapa =) Gracias por los ánimos y por estar siempre ahí apoyándome, desde el primer día. Miles de besos virtuales.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**

 **PD: si me dejas un review, me harás muy feliz.**


	19. Negación

**Recomendación musical: Florence and the machine — Seven devils.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Negación.**

Van estaba intranquilo. Los hombres de Allen, junto con el Caballero Caeli, y sus propios hombres se habían dividido para rastrear cada palmo de la ciudad. Pero, tras más de dos horas de búsqueda, no había ni rastro de April. El miedo y la desesperación hacían presa en él y le revolvían las entrañas. No podía dejar de imaginar en su mente distintas escenas de April en peligro, muerta o herida, a cada cual más horrible.

Empezó a llover con fuerza sobre Godashim. En cuestión de segundos, la lluvia le había calado hasta los huesos, empapándole el pelo y resbalándole por la cara. Llovía con tanta fuerza que le costaba ver con claridad, pero no pensaba parar de buscarla. Las horas se escurrieron cruelmente mientras la angustia le cerraba la garganta al saber que cada minuto que pasaba estaba más lejos de encontrarla sana y salva. Muerto de miedo y preocupación, se dirigió en compañía de sus hombres hacia el centro de la ciudad para volver a empezar de cero cuando oyó una voz desconocida que le gritaba en la cabeza.

" _Ve hacia el río, sálvala_ ".

Hacía mucho que Van había aprendido una valiosa lección. En el mundo existían un montón de fuerzas que desconocía pero de las que no podía negar su existencia. Y, desesperado como estaba, no tenía intenciones de contradecir aquella voz. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el río, con Erik y sus hombres pisándoles los talones, suplicándole al rey a voces que los esperara. Pero él no tenía tiempo que perder.

Como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído, recorrió en un tiempo récord un resbaladizo y estrecho callejón que desembocaba en la ribera. Lo primero que pudo ver fue el Nayame que bajaba con fuerza después de varias horas de lluvia torrencial. Casi no se distinguía la orilla en mitad de aquel diluvio. Van ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran por los alrededores mientras el corazón le martilleaba dolorosamente las costillas. Necesitaba encontrarla. Tenía que encontrarla.

" _Por favor, que esté bien_ ", suplicó por enésima vez esa noche. " _Dioses, os lo ruego… no permitáis que le hagan daño_ ".

La voz de Erik llegó hasta él amortiguada por la lluvia que continuaba cayendo sin descanso.

— ¡MAJESTAD!

El ryujin corrió, patinando sobre el barro de la orilla, hasta detenerse junto al capitán de su guardia que señalaba un punto en el horizonte, a unos cien metros de ellos. Cuando Van consiguió enfocar la vista, la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos le detuvo el corazón en mitad de un latido.

Una mujer pelirroja se enfrentaba sola a dos tipos altos, rubios y de aspecto temible. Uno de aquellos hombres fue directo a por la espalda de la mujer. Ella lo lanzó sobre su hombro y en un elegante movimiento lo desarmó y lo golpeó en el pecho con su propia arma, una daga larga y negra. El tipo cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse. Van quedó hipnotizado por la macabra belleza de la batalla. Por la forma de moverse de aquella mujer.

Jamás había visto nada igual.

Entonces, ella giró mientras se levantaba para enfrentar al otro. Se cambió la daga de una mano a la otra y la sostuvo como si estuviera acostumbrada a utilizar ese tipo de armas todos los días. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y Van no pudo soportarlo más. Corrió en la oscuridad, seguido de cerca por los hombres de su guardia, enfocado únicamente en aquella mujer que parecía no temer a la muerte, rezando para no llegar demasiado tarde.

Y mientras corría vio con horror como el hombre intentaba asestar una nueva cuchillada mortal contra el frágil cuerpo femenino. Pero ella, sin perder la calma, detuvo el golpe y lo desvió. No la mató por unos cuantos centímetros. Luego, giró alrededor de aquel cerdo para descargar todo el peso de su menudo cuerpo en una brutal patada directa a la parte baja de la espalda.

Él se dobló hacia delante por culpa del dolor. Ella lo cogió por el cuello y apretó. Unos segundos después, Van contempló como levantaba la daga y la clavaba en la cara de aquel hombre para posteriormente patearle de nuevo la espalda. El tipo quedó tirado sobre el fango que inundaba la orilla del Nayame. Cuando aquel cerdo consiguió levantarse, Van ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las palabras amenazantes que le dedicó a la mujer.

— Voy a disfrutar mucho doblegándote hasta que me supliques piedad.

Pero el rey de Fanelia no pensaba permitir que nadie le pusiera una sola mano encima a April Ryan. De repente, le embargó una rabia tan poderosa y volátil que, por un segundo, pudo paladearla. Ella era su responsabilidad y nadie iba a hacerle daño mientras a él le quedara un hálito de vida en el cuerpo.

— Tócala y estás muerto— sus palabras reverberaron como un trueno en mitad de la tormenta. Pronunció cada sílaba lentamente, saboreando las ganas que sentía de matar a ese tío. Y, por primera vez en toda su existencia, arrebatar una vida no le provocaría ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Cuando April escuchó la voz de Van le pareció el sonido más hermoso sobre la faz del planeta. Sus ojos se posaron, inconscientemente, sobre la figura del rey de Fanelia y sintió que el aliento se le escapaba entre los dientes cuando él le sostuvo la mirada. La lluvia que continuaba cayendo sin control se escurría desde su pelo oscuro, mojándole el rostro que parecía haber sido cincelado en piedra por el mejor de los artistas. Vestido con un formal uniforme negro que se pegaba a cada músculo de aquel cuerpo duro como el acero, estaba tan imponente que quitaba el hipo.

Definitivamente, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida. Punto.

Van cortó el contacto visual con ella para enfrentarse al cerdo que se había atrevido a amenazarla, interponiéndose instintivamente entre ella y el peligro, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. El corte que April le había hecho en la mejilla derecha a aquel cerdo era profundo y sangraba abundantemente. El ryujin sonrió y sintió una oleada de orgullo hacia ella. Le había devuelto con creces a aquel cabrón lo que hizo en Vaedran. Mientras corría para ayudarla, la había contemplado pelear por su vida como si fuera una poderosa amazona bailando sin miedo con la muerte. Y debía reconocer que había estado aterrado, pero al mismo tiempo fascinado, por su valentía para defenderse incluso cuando la superaban en número.

El curso de los pensamientos del ryujin fue interrumpido cuando el tipo al que April había noqueado minutos antes comenzó a incorporarse lentamente del barrizal en el que se había convertido la orilla del río. A Van no le importó. Podría haber dejado que sus hombres se encargaran de esos tipos, pero necesitaba descargar la frustración, el miedo y la angustia que había experimentado en las últimas horas sobre alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que aquel cerdo? Tenía muchas cuentas que saldar con ese cabrón de pelo rubio.

— El alto es mío— la orden del ryujin sonó alta y clara a pesar del furioso sonido del caudal del río.

Los soldados de la guardia de Fanelia rodearon a su rey, adoptando una posición defensiva y, en menos de un segundo, cargaron todos al mismo tiempo. April permaneció en un segundo plano, conteniendo el aliento mientras contemplaba la lucha que tenía lugar a pocos metros de ella. Tuvo que reconocer que los soldados de Fanelia eran increíbles. Pero el más asombroso de todos ellos era, sin duda alguna, su rey. April había podido comprobar de primera mano las habilidades de Van para el combate. Sin embargo, aquella noche parecía poseído por el afán de acabar con el más alto de aquellos hombres. Se encaminó hacia él, directamente, desenvainando la espada con deliberada lentitud. Su adversario se abalanzó sobre el ryujin sin avisar pero tampoco importó mucho, pues Van se movía tan rápido que resultaba complicado seguir sus movimientos.

La superioridad de los hombres de Fanelia era absoluta, estaban ganando. Habían conseguido doblegar al cerdo al que April había desarmado lanzándolo sobre su hombro y ahora, se dirigían a ayudar a su rey a acabar con la última amenaza que quedaba en pie. La guardia real de Fanelia le rodeó como una manada de lobos, dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de su líder hasta el final. Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre rubio se clavaron anhelantes en la figura de April, debatiéndose entre su deseo de matar y el instinto de supervivencia.

— Jamás la tocarás— prometió Van al notar el deseo en su mirada.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír. En este instante, cuando April creía que todo había terminado, que el peligro había pasado, los tres hombres rubios que se habían quedado peleando con Allen mientras ella huía, aparecieron de repente en la orilla del río y se unieron a la contienda.

Los soldados de Fanelia se plegaron alrededor de su rey y volvieron al combate. El sonido del acero reverberaba bajo la tormenta cada vez que las espadas entrechocaban. April quería ayudar, odiaba quedarse al margen mientras otros peleaban por ella. Pero era consciente que dominar unas cuantas técnicas de artes marciales no la capacitaba para enfrentarse a unos tipos que iban armados hasta los dientes.

Un ruido a su espalda la sobresaltó. Aferrando con fuerza la daga negra que aún llevaba en la mano derecha, giró sobre sí misma y la colocó en la yugular del hombre que se le acercaba sigilosamente por detrás. Éste levantó las manos en señal de rendición cuando sintió la frialdad del acero sobre la garganta.

— Baja la daga, April.

Los ojos azules de Allen Schezar la miraban fijamente, intentando tranquilizarla para que dejara de apuntarle con el arma. April le reconoció y, al saberse fuera de peligro, apartó la daga de la garganta del Caballero Caeli.

— Me has dado un susto de muerte— reconoció, a pesar de sí misma. Aún podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Allen se echó a reír.

— Creo que soy yo quien debería estar asustado. Me has puesto una daga en el cuello— la contradijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres rápida y tienes buenos reflejos. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a empuñar una espada?

April se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Le parecía que no era el mejor momento para contarle por qué había acabado en el club de artes marciales y no en el de atletismo cuando iba al instituto. Primero necesitaba saber cómo estaban los demás. Sobre todo, necesitaba saber si Van estaba bien. Pero, cuando dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la pelea, los hombres de Fanelia habían dado cuenta de tres enemigos. Los dos que se mantenía en pie, a duras penas, debieron pensar que habían tenido suficiente y salieron huyendo.

— Cobardes— masculló Erik, mientras envainaba su larga espada de nuevo.

Van le dio la razón en su fuero interno. Abandonar un combate era una deshonra para un soldado faneliano. La muerte antes que el deshonor eran las primeras palabras que aprendían todos los cadetes que ingresaban en el ejército para defender Fanelia. Sin embargo, el ryujin apartó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

"April", le susurró la conciencia. Mientras la buscaba entre sus hombres Van notó que su corazón se detenía, exigiéndole que averiguara inmediatamente cómo se encontraba ella. La localizó rápidamente, junto a Allen.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, envainó la espada y echó a correr hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su lado se quitó los guantes a tirones, arrojándolos al suelo y le tomó el rostro con las manos. La intensa mirada de aquellos ardientes ojos verdes dejó al rey de Fanelia anclado en el suelo. Por un momento, sintió que todo lo que había a su alrededor dejaba de existir. Sólo le importaba ella.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿estás herida?— preguntó ansioso, necesitaba saber que no había llegado demasiado tarde.

El corazón de April martilleó al sentir la abrasadora mirada de Van y la calidez de sus manos en el rostro. Le cubrió las manos con las suyas y le ofreció una sonrisa.

— Sobreviviré— fue toda su respuesta.

El tiempo se detuvo sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Van tiró de ella para abrazarla con tanta fuerza que April protestó. Pero no podía evitarlo. El alivio que había sentido al verla sana y salva era demasiado intenso. Se hundió en su pelo rojo como el fuego y aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía. Olía como la brisa que anuncia que se ha acabado el invierno.

April le echó los brazos al cuello y correspondió su abrazo, provocando que Van la estrechara aún más contra él. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a una mujer de un modo tan íntimo. Había abrazado a su madre y a Merle, incluso había abrazado a Hitomi cuando era mucho más joven. Pero nada de lo que había vivido podía compararse con la sensación de tener a April entre sus brazos. En aquel instante, era demasiado consciente del calor del suave cuerpo femenino, presionado contra el suyo. Y no quería apartarse. Pero debía hacerlo. Todo el mundo les estaría mirando.

Separarse de ella fue lo más duro y difícil que Van había tenido que hacer en toda su vida. Cuando lo logró, el ryujin se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo de April en busca de heridas que debieran preocuparle. Su mirada se detuvo en los cortes de sus brazos que continuaban sangrando y se permitió suspirar aliviado. Parecía estar entera.

— Quédate aquí— le ordenó con voz dura—. Y esta vez, no te atrevas a desobedecerme.

April no contestó. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes pero comprendía que Van llevaba razón y que se había metido en un buen lío. Así que prefirió guardar silencio mientras contemplaba como el ryujin se alejaba de ella para dirigirse, en compañía de Erik, hacia los cuerpos de los tres hombres rubios que habían caído en combate.

Van y Erik registraron palmo a palmo los cadáveres. Sin embargo, además de las armas, no encontraron nada que les permitiera identificarlos. Decepcionado, el ryujin decidió regresar junto a April y llevarla de vuelta a la Villa Imperial para que Millerna la examinara con detenimiento.

Se acercaba a ella lentamente cuando se fijó por primera vez en el atuendo de la pelirroja. Llevaba sus botas y unos gastados vaqueros negros que se ceñían a su figura. Pero lo peor para Van aguardaba más arriba. La blusa blanca sin mangas que vestía estaba tan sumamente mojada que el tejido se transparentaba dejando al descubierto las curvas del cuerpo femenino que sólo había podido intuir aquella vez cuando fue a verla a su habitación.

Al rey de Fanelia se le secó la boca cuando paseó la mirada por la extensión de piel que tenía ante él. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, le recorrió un ramalazo de deseo que le hizo estallar en llamas. En un segundo, todo su cuerpo ardió por ella.

Y, para su desgracia, no era el único que había notado aquel detalle. Hirviendo de ira, lanzó una gélida mirada hacia sus soldados que, inmediatamente, apartaron los ojos de April. Luego, se acercó a ella, quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme, y se la tendió.

— Ponte esto— casi le ladró. Van era consciente de que se estaba comportando de un modo descortés con ella. Pero el abanico de emociones que había experimentado en las últimas horas era demasiado para él. Levantar de nuevo las barreras le parecía la única forma de defenderse de aquel implacable asalto. Además, no podía permitir que sus hombres se la comieran con los ojos de ese modo.

— Pero voy a mancharte la chaqueta, estoy sangrando.

El ryujin clavó los ojos en ella, malhumorado.

— Por una vez en tu vida, obedéceme y no discutas— ordenó con la voz fría como el hielo. Para ella parecía una cuestión de principios romper las reglas, estar en desacuerdo con todo el mundo, desobedecerle.

April hizo un gracioso mohín con los labios, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que hubieran pillado cometiendo una travesura, mientras pasaba los brazos por la chaqueta del rey. Le quedaba enorme, pues Van era mucho más alto que ella. Pero decidió no discutir en cuanto capturó la esencia del ryujin en la prenda. No se trataba de olor a perfume, no. Era el olor de Van. Limpio, fresco y masculino.

Se abrochó la chaqueta y dejó que la fragancia la inundara mientras Van, Allen y los soldados de Fanelia la escoltaban de vuelta a la Villa Imperial.

Sólo habían recorrido un par de calles cuando los hombres de Allen los alcanzaron. El tipo moreno al que el Caballero Caeli había llamado Gaddes sostenía, a duras penas, el anciano cuerpo de Ciro que incapaz de dar un paso más cayó sobre las duras piedras del suelo soltando un lastimero gemido de dolor. April quiso echar a correr para ayudar al pobre monje pero Van la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo.

— Tú no vas a ninguna parte— le dijo malhumorado, tirando de ella para evitar que se alejara de él.

— Por favor Van— suplicó, clavando sus ojos verdes en el rostro del ryujin—. Te prometo que después podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras por haberte desobedecido. Pero esto es importante, déjame ir.

El rey de Fanelia le sostuvo la mirada mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos sin piedad. April le sonrió y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron durante un segundo. Van sintió que el estómago le daba una sacudida. Aflojó los dedos entorno a su brazo y la liberó para que pudiera alejarse.

Sintiéndose miserable, siguió atentamente todos sus movimientos mientras ella echaba a correr y se arrodillaba junto a Ciro.

— ¡Señorita Ryan, estáis bien!— exclamó aliviado el anciano en cuanto la reconoció—. Por un momento temí que esos hombres os hubieran dado alcance.

— En realidad le dieron alcance— intervino Erik, que se había acercado hasta ellos, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa—. Pero no tiene de qué preocuparse, buen hombre. Jamás había visto a una mujer pelear de ese modo.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión. April se removió incómoda bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres que la rodeaban. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

— Me gustaría saber quién os ha enseñado a pelear de esa forma— musitó Erik sin dejar de mirarla.

April le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de contestar.

— Es una larga historia— fue todo lo que dijo. Luego, se concentró en ayudar a Ciro a incorporarse dejando la conversación inconclusa.

Van la observó atentamente, sintiendo como la curiosidad le quemaba por dentro. Totalmente intrigado por el enigma que suponía aquella mujer pelirroja, la miró deseando poder conocer la historia que escondían sus palabras.

April ignoró todo lo que había a su alrededor mientras tiraba de Ciro con la mano sana para que se incorporara. Gaddes corrió en su ayuda y entre los dos consiguieron ponerle en pie. El sacerdote emitió otro quejido de dolor cuando el peso de su cuerpo recayó sobre sus maltrechas rodillas.

La pelirroja se sintió culpable por el estado de Ciro. Intentando aliviar su sufrimiento, le agarró del brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros para sostener el peso de aquel anciano cuerpo sobre ella. Gaddes, al percatarse de sus intenciones la imitó para ayudar al sacerdote a caminar de vuelta a la Villa Imperial.

— Sois muy amable, señorita Ryan— agradecido, Ciro era incapaz de respirar—. Pero no soy más que un viejo, no os toméis tantas molestias por mí.

April le lanzó una mirada fiera antes de echar a andar cuesta arriba.

— Si seguís diciendo tonterías os dejaré aquí— le advirtió molesta.

Ciro sonrió, asombrado por la amabilidad de la mujer que le acompañaba. Y se dejó arrastrar sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Todo iba bien hasta que, unos minutos después, las rodillas del sacerdote se negaron a soportar su peso y se inclinó hacia delante. Olvidando su mano herida, April tiró de él hacia arriba para sostenerle. El dolor recorrió su brazo como un ramalazo de agonía que le llegó hasta el hombro. No pudo evitar componer una mueca de dolor mientras se obligaba a sí misma a seguir andando bajo la lluvia.

— Erik, sustituye a April— ordenó Van de repente, con voz inexpresiva.

— Puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente.

Van no podía creerse que le estuviera desafiando de nuevo. Pero, ¿es que aquella mujer nunca iba a ceder?

— Obedece. Ahora.

Su voz, cortante y fría, le hizo saber a la pelirroja lo enfadado que estaba. Con un bufido indignado, April hizo lo que le pedía y se apartó para que Erik ocupara su lugar. Luego, le dirigió al ryujin una mirada cargada de ira y, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, echó a andar calle arriba.

El hombre más poderoso de Fanelia permaneció estático bajo la tormenta. La rabia por la continua rebeldía de April hervía en su sangre como un veneno. Sin embargo, a pesar del torrente de emociones que le embargaba no pudo evitar que un fugaz y traicionero pensamiento acudiera a su mente.

Estaba muy guapa cuando se enfadaba.

 **…**

Allen, Dryden, Van, Ciro, Erik y el príncipe Chid se habían reunido en el área clínica de la Villa Imperial para que la princesa de Asturia pudiera examinar las heridas de la pelirroja con tranquilidad. Al principio, el rey de Fanelia se había negado a permitir que Millerna alejara a April de él, ni siquiera para atender sus heridas. Pero, al final, había terminado cediendo.

Y ahora estaba allí, caminando de un lado a otro por el corredor de piedra como si fuera un león enjaulado, esperando que Millerna cruzara la puerta que daba acceso al hospital y le dijera que April no había sufrido graves daños. O eso creía él hasta que un grito de dolor resonó en el pasillo sobresaltándolos a todos. Van se quedó congelado en su posición, debatiéndose entre entrar o esperar en el corredor a que llegaran noticias. Había reconocido la voz de April y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. La había examinado rápidamente cuando, por fin, la encontraron junto al río y no había descubierto graves heridas en su cuerpo. Pero parecía haberse equivocado.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y la princesa Millerna salió al pasillo. Los hombres la rodearon en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Cómo está?— Dryden fue el primero en preguntar y los demás concentraron su atención en la mujer de ojos violetas.

— Dice que mientras huía de sus atacantes cayó al suelo— informó Millerna sin perder los nervios ante las ansiosas caras de su concurrida audiencia—. Tiene unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos y la muñeca dislocada. He tenido que colocársela en su sitio— Millerna hizo un gesto de dolor—. No ha sido divertido para ella, ya la habéis oído gritar. Pero, por lo demás, se encuentra perfectamente.

Van suspiró aliviado al saber que sus heridas no eran graves. De repente, la puerta volvió a abrirse y April apareció al otro lado. El pelo mojado le caía por la espalda y se le pegaba a la cara, se había quitado la chaqueta del ryujin y llevaba el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Se acercó hasta ellos lentamente.

— Gracias— dijo mientras le entregaba la chaqueta del uniforme a su dueño.

Van asintió y no dijo nada, se limitó a hacerse a un lado mientras los demás se acercaban a ella.

— Lamento tanto todo lo que ha ocurrido— se disculpó Ciro por enésima vez—. Jamás deberíais haberme acompañado. Me siento culpable por vuestras heridas, mi señora.

April sonrió para tranquilizarle.

— No os preocupéis tanto— levantó la mano vendada y se rio—. No es la primera vez que me pasa, al menos hoy no me la he roto.

— Te recuerdo que esa mano debe guardar reposo un par de días— le dijo Millerna con cara de pocos amigos—. Y nada de quitarte el cabestrillo.

April bufó.

— Sí, mamá.

Todos rieron por su broma y el calor de las risas inundó el corredor. Mientras los demás rodeaban a April, Millerna se acercó sigilosa hasta Van y en voz baja murmuró.

— Llévala a su habitación y oblígala a darse un baño caliente antes de acostarse— el ryujin asintió, dándole a entender que se ocuparía de hacerlo—. Y Van…

Los ojos violetas de Millerna se cruzaron con los oscuros orbes del rey de Fanelia.

— No seas muy duro con ella.

 **…**

Van esperaba sentado sobre la cama de April a que terminara de bañarse. Merle había tenido que entrar con ella para ayudarla a desvestirse y asearse pues la pelirroja era incapaz de hacerlo con el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Hasta él llegaba el eco de las risas y las conversaciones de ambas dentro del baño.

Los minutos se escurrían lentamente mientras el ryujin se esforzaba por no pensar en nada y por vaciar su mente de toda emoción. Pero le resultaba imposible. Estaba tan enfadado con April. Ella le había desobedecido y casi conseguido que la mataran.

¿Es que aquella mujer no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en su seguridad?

Si no hubiera ordenado que Erik le pusiera protección jamás habrían llegado a tiempo. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, ella había decidido enfrentarse a aquellos cerdos, sola y desarmada. En lugar de actuar como lo haría cualquier mujer (es decir, correr y gritar pidiendo ayuda) ella se había defendido de los ataques en un acto de flagrante suicido.

¿Por qué April era tan distinta? ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacer las cosas a su manera? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba como todas las mujeres que Van había conocido a lo largo de su vida? ¿Por qué demonios no podía sacársela de cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

La puerta que daba acceso al baño se abrió de repente, sobresaltando al ryujin. April y Merle entraron en la habitación riéndose a carcajadas. La pelirroja llevaba puesta una bata de seda blanca para ocultar el camisón con el que dormía. El recuerdo de sus curvas transparentándose bajo la blusa mojada atormentó al rey de Fanelia hasta el punto de resultarle doloroso.

Maldijo el traicionero rumbo de sus pensamientos y luchó para concentrarse en otra cosa. Como, por ejemplo, hacerle entender a aquella testaruda mujer que no podía desobedecer sus órdenes.

— Merle, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?— le pidió a su medio hermana con voz tranquila y serena.

Merle intercambió una mirada de inquietud con April. La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír para hacerle saber a su amiga que todo iba bien.

— Sólo será un momento— volvió a insistir Van, ante la reticencia de la chica gato a abandonar la habitación. Sabía que el ryujin estaba enfadado y no quería que volviera a descargar su mal humor en April.

— No te preocupes, Merle— dijo la pelirroja para tranquilizarla—. Estaré contigo en sólo un minuto.

Merle asintió y le lanzó a su medio hermano una mirada de advertencia antes de apresurarse a abandonar la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedaron solos, April se dio la vuelta para encarar con un suspiro al rey de Fanelia y se preparó mentalmente para la monumental bronca que le esperaba. Pero no podía quejarse, se había ganado a pulso todo lo que Van quisiera decirle.

El ryujin se levantó lentamente de la cama de April, en la que había permanecido sentado durante los últimos minutos, y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de ella.

— Sabes April, jamás había conocido a alguien que apreciara tan poco su vida como tú— comentó para llamar su atención—. ¿No hay nada que pueda decirte para que comprendas lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser desobedecerme?

Ella no contestó, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos brillaban como si le desafiaran. Van estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Aquella mujer no iba a detenerse hasta volverlo loco.

— ¿Crees que a mí me gusta tener que obligarte a permanecer encerrada?— le recriminó enfadado—. Me siento como si fuera un carcelero y tú mi prisionera. Nunca te he pedido nada, nunca te he negado nada— se llevó las manos al pelo, desordenándoselo por culpa de la frustración—. Cada vez que me desobedeces te expones al peligro. No pareces ser consciente de que hago todo esto para protegerte.

April continuó callada. El temperamento del rey volvió a estallar, saliéndose de control.

— Dime, ¿qué cojones puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?— April apartó la mirada del rostro del ryujin pero él no pensaba permitir tal cosa. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó del brazo sano— MALDITA SEA, ¡MÍRAME!— ordenó frustrado—. Mírame y dime que tengo que hacer para mantenerte a salvo porque estoy cansado de ser siempre el malo de los dos.

La pelirroja clavó sus misteriosos ojos verdes en los oscuros de Van. Hasta el aire pareció detenerse en torno a ellos mientras se sostenían la mirada el uno al otro. Por un momento, al ryujin se le olvidaron las razones por las que estaba tan enfadado. A ella se le olvidó todo lo que pensaba decir en su defensa.

Van esperó su respuesta pacientemente mientras los minutos transcurrían casi con pereza. Pero April no podía hablar. Indefensa ante la mirada del rey de Fanelia sólo podía pensar en el estúpido deseo que sentía de que él la abrazara de nuevo.

" _Deja de comportarte como una imbécil, Ryan"_ , se dijo a sí misma, _"Van sólo está preocupado por ti. No le interesas lo más mínimo._ Y era cierto. Él estaba enamorado de su madre. Jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Aquel último pensamiento se le clavó con saña en el corazón como un afilado trozo de cristal. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra.

" _Sólo eres una friki de la informática que se ha casado con su trabajo. No hay nada en ti que pueda interesar a un hombre de verdad"._ Las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su ex antes de dejarla por la rubia despampanante que presentaba las noticias en el Canal 5 la hicieron temblar. Y seguían siendo ciertas a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces. Nada había cambiado.

Con una sacudida se liberó del agarre de Van sobre su brazo. Le dio la espalda, alejándose de él e imponiendo una sana distancia entre ambos, se dirigió a la ventana desde donde contempló la lluvia caer a través de los cristales.

Su silencio y su actitud sorprendieron al rey de Fanelia. Parecía… derrotada. Y, definitivamente, aquello no era normal en April. Y eso que Van podía jurar que había intentado controlarse para no descargar sobre ella las horas de miedo y angustia que había vivido.

— ¿Desde cuándo te quedas callada sin contradecir cada palabra que digo?— inquirió. La curiosidad le quemaba de nuevo. Necesitaba saber qué le ocurría ahora.

— Desde que sé que tienes razón— le contestó April con voz inexpresiva.

Van se echó a reír a pesar de la situación.

— No me has dado la razón ni una sola vez desde que nos conocimos.

Sin molestarse en mirarle, ella respondió:

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Ah, un poco de sarcasmo al menos. Eso estaba mejor. Van guardó silencio, clavando su oscura mirada en la figura femenina que le daba la espalda. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con la distancia que los separaba y estrecharla de nuevo contra él hasta que la esencia que ella desprendía se le quedara grabada en la piel.

Suspiró frustrado por culpa de su inapropiada fantasía y el sonido de su suspiro provocó que April se diera la vuelta, por fin.

— Perdóname— dijo ella, para sorpresa de Van—. No pretendía preocuparte y que tuvieras que movilizar a la guardia para buscarme por toda la ciudad bajo un temporal. Ciro me pidió que le acompañara y no pensé que podría resultar peligroso— se aferró a esa mentira para mantener las distancias. No podía permitirse involucrarse más con aquel hombre. Tenía que resolver sus problemas sola—. Lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerlo.

Van clavó su mirada en ella, notando la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos verdes. Y entonces lo comprendió. April vivía cada día intensamente. Su curiosidad y su necesidad de ayudar a otras personas no conocían límites. Pedirle que se comportara de un modo diferente o que cambiara su forma de vivir la vida no serviría de nada. Van podía encerrarla en la fortaleza más inexpugnable del mundo y ella acabaría encontrando un modo de salir. Si con la excusa de protegerla la despojaba de su libertad, la haría infeliz y desdichada. Y eso era lo último que quería.

April era como el viento. Y nadie puede gobernar el viento.

— Sí que lo harás. Porque ese es el único modo de hacer las cosas que tú conoces— la contradijo él, con una melancólica sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Ya no parecía tan enfadado—. No podías entrar en el hangar que custodiaba la tecnología de Zaibach y lo hiciste. No podías salir de la capital de Fanelia y casi llegas a la frontera con Asturia. Te dije que no abandonaras la Villa Imperial y me has desobedecido— con cada afirmación, April se hundía más y más bajo el peso de la culpa—. Ni te gusta que te den órdenes, ni está en tu naturaleza respetar las reglas. Imprudente, cabezota, temeraria, impredecible… Así es como eres, ¿verdad?

April bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Se estremeció internamente al escuchar los defectos que la habían atormentado toda una vida en boca de Van. Sabía que estaba lejos de ser perfecta. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que era una friki, adicta al trabajo, rara, excéntrica y testaruda, cuya personalidad era tan arrolladora como un tren de mercancías. Ella no sabía cómo vivir a medias.

Van se acercó lentamente y deteniéndose al llegar frente a ella, le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. April sintió que esos ojos le taladraban el alma. Cuando él habló de nuevo, su aliento cálido y el olor de su piel llegaron hasta ella como una caricia.

— Hagamos un trato— le dijo— yo prometo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado esta noche si tú me prometes algo a cambio— ella le sostuvo la mirada, esperando que continuara—. La próxima vez que quieras hacer una estupidez, como por ejemplo salir de palacio sola y sin decirle a nadie donde vas o enfadarte conmigo e intentar desertar a otro país…— April rio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era curiosa la facilidad que tenía el ryujin para hacerla reír incluso cuando estaba triste—… vendrás a buscarme y me dirás: "Van, voy a hacer una estupidez". Si no puedo evitar que cometas estupideces, al menos déjame estar a tu lado para protegerte.

— Trato hecho— respondió ella con una débil sonrisa—. Creo que eso puedo hacerlo.

April pensó que Van se alejaría después de sellar aquel extraño acuerdo, pero para su sorpresa, él alzó la mano y le recorrió el mentón con las yemas de los dedos, erizándole la piel con el suave roce. La joven creyó leer en sus ojos oscuros que deseaba besarla (aunque aquello era completamente imposible, ¿para qué iba a querer Van besarla a ella?) y se sorprendió al comprender lo mucho que deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pero Van no la besó. Se limitó a observarla con esos voraces ojos oscuros. Acto seguido, deslizó el pulgar por los labios de April y ella reprimió a duras penas el gemido que despertaba semejante caricia. El aire que los separaba estaba cargado de tensión. De anhelo. El ryujin clavó su mirada en aquellos labios rojos como la sangre. Deseaba inclinarse sobre ellos hasta que tocaran los suyos. Deseaba comprobar si April sabía tan bien como olía.

" _Márchate_ ", se dijo. Porque si no lo hacía, acabaría sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad que sentía en su interior.

Y cuando ninguno de los dos creía poder soportarlo más, Van se apartó de ella.

— Buenas noches, April— dijo como despedida, obligándose a abandonar la habitación.

Con el corazón desbocado, ella lo observó mientras se alejaba.

 **…**

Van se maldijo a sí mismo con cada paso que lo acercaba a su dormitorio, alejándolo de April. Debería haberla besado. Debería…

No. Había hecho lo correcto. Jamás podría haber algo entre ellos dos. April era la hija de Hitomi, se recordó firmemente. La hija de Hitomi. Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien que una vez estuvo enamorado de su madre. Y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, todavía quedaba el hecho de que ni siquiera procedían del mismo planeta. Él era el rey de Fanelia y ella había nacido en la Luna Fantasma. ¿Podía ser todo más difícil?

April estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Van odiaba esos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior. Odiaba la necesidad que April despertaba en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desterrado todas sus emociones y prefería vivir de ese modo, protegido por un escudo de hielo y acero que le mantenía a salvo de cualquier tipo de confusión.

— Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza.

Entró en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió hacia la cama donde depositó la chaqueta de su uniforme. Acto seguido, echó a andar hacia el baño y se sumergió en el agua caliente en un intento de relajarse y olvidar.

Salió del baño minutos después, descalzo y con el pecho al descubierto, sólo llevaba puestos unos sencillos pantalones de dormir. Se acercó lentamente a la mesita de café que había en una esquina de la habitación y sobre la que descansaban un sinfín de botellas de vivos colores. En un vaso de fino cristal vertió el contenido de una de aquellas botellas hasta llegar al borde y de un largo y profundo trago dio cuenta de él. Rellenó el vaso y cuando estaba a punto de repetir la operación, algo sobre su cama llamó su atención.

La chaqueta negra de su uniforme de etiqueta estaba allí. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita y se encaminó lentamente hacia la cama. Por un momento, contempló la prenda como si ésta le hubiera ofendido gravemente. Luego, decidió que ya había hecho el imbécil bastante por una noche. Cogió la prenda con ambas manos con la intención de dejarla en la cesta de la ropa sucia que había en el baño.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando sus sentidos captaron el perfume de su chaqueta se quedó anclado al suelo. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. Era el aroma de April. Cálido, penetrante, sensual.

Un torrente de fuego comenzó a palpitar en sus venas.

Apretando la mandíbula, intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero era inútil. April seguía con él, era su rostro el que veía si cerraba los ojos. Era su olor el que impregnaba sus sentidos. Era el fuego que parecía residir dentro de ella el que lo entibiaba. Un fuego que lo atraía contra su voluntad.

— ¡Maldita sea!— gruñó cuando tomó consciencia de la realidad.

Le gustaba April. Le gustaba de verdad. Seguir negándolo era inútil y no cambiaría la realidad. ¡Por los dioses! De todas las mujeres que vivían en el mundo, en ambos mundos, él tenía que fijarse en la única que le estaba totalmente prohibida. ¡Maldito fuera el destino! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Soltó la prenda sobre la cama como si le quemara y regresó junto a la mesita. Si no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tal vez la solución era emborracharse hasta que no pudiera pensar en nada. Vació el contenido del vaso de un trago y se sirvió otro mientras un trueno estallaba en el horizonte.

Maldijo de nuevo al destino y luego se maldijo a sí mismo por atreverse a poner los ojos en ella. Pero, ¿quién podía culparle por haberse fijado en April? Ella era ardiente, fuerte, apasionada, honesta, indomable… preciosa. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan valiente. Además, había estado solo tanto tiempo. Y April… llenaba algún tipo de vacío interno que él había olvidado que tenía.

" _Ella no es para ti_ ", le susurró con desprecio la conciencia, riéndose de él.

La furia invadió su cuerpo cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente y perdió el control. Estrelló la copa que sostenía contra la pared. El cristal se hizo añicos y el alcohol se dispersó en todas direcciones. Derrotado, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer vestido, bocarriba, sobre las blancas sábanas. Se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por desear que ella estuviera allí para hacerle olvidar toda la mierda que había en su vida.

Pero lo que quería estaba más allá de su alcance.

En el exterior continuaba diluviando sin control mientras los truenos retumbaban en las calles de Godashim. El fragor de la tormenta aumentaba por momentos. Sin saber por qué, Van se sintió enfermo. Aquello era extraño pues el rey de Fanelia nunca había temido a las tormentas. Ni siquiera cuando era niño. Hastiado, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las pesadas cortinas y acallar los ruidos del exterior.

Cuando lo hizo y el silencio cayó sobre la habitación, experimentó una rara sensación. Era como si las nubes, la lluvia y los relámpagos se hubieran concentrado en su cabeza.

En ese instante, fue consciente de que la verdadera tormenta estaba en su interior.

* * *

 **HOLA ESCAFANS!**

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Un poco cansada, la verdad, pero muy feliz de traerles este capítulo.

Quiero dar las gracias a esas personitas fabulosas que siempre están pendientes de este fic y que pierden su tiempo en dejarme un review para hacerme feliz. Especialmente: **MacrossLive, Annima90, 7, Alice Cullen, Luin Fanel y Dianeli.** Ojalá fuera capaz de expresar lo mucho que os agradezco cada palabra que me regaláis. Este capítulo es mi regalo para vosotros. Gracias.

Me gustaría contestar los rr anónimos que recibió el capítulo anterior:

 **7:** Que vivan las mujeres en general! jajajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me animan. Espero que este capítulo sacie tu curiosidad. Miles de gracias y de besos por estar siempre ahí.

 **Alice Cullen:** me he dado toda la prisa que he podido, te lo prometo jajaja espero que este nuevo capítulo te deje satisfecha o al menos intrigada =) gracias por estar ahí siempre. Se agradecen tus palabras.

 **Dianeli:** Hola Dianeli y bienvenida. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. Espero que te quedes en esta locura mucho tiempo. Por cierto, yo también me enamoro cada día un poco más de Van, es el hombre perfecto estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deberían fabricarlo en serie y así todas tendríamos uno, ¿no crees que sería buena idea? jajaja y no te preocupes que he anotado tus sugerencias y trataré a Van con cariño porque si no más de una y más de dos me buscarían para matarme jajajaj. Miles de gracias y de besos virtuales para tí.

 **Eso es todo lo que quería decir.**

 **Para comentarios, peticiones, sugerencias, tartazos, consejos, abrazos y besos ya sabéis que hacer. Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz a mi y a mis musas.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	20. Revelaciones

**Recomendación musical: The Dark Knight Rises —** **Main theme (Rise).**

 **(Escuchar de la mitad del capítulo hacia delante)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Revelaciones.**

" _Salva al dragón pues si el dragón cae, toda Gaia caerá con él"._

April se despertó al amanecer con el eco de aquellas palabras reverberando en su cabeza. Se incorporó lentamente entre las sábanas, pasándose las manos por la cara para ahuyentar el sueño y le sorprendió notar cómo los rayos del sol llenaban la habitación con su etérea luz y su delicioso calor al colarse por las vaporosas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

La tormenta había pasado y la ciudad de Godashim despertaba a un nuevo y soleado día.

La advertencia de Fortuna continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en la mente de la pelirroja. Tenía que averiguar quién demonios era el dichoso dragón cuanto antes, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Debía buscar a una persona real? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salvar al dragón si no tenía ni idea de quién era? La diosa podría haber sido un poco más específica. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, April tenía la sensación de conocer la respuesta.

Con un suspiro frustrado, se sentó sobre las revueltas sábanas de su cama, apoyando la espalda en la madera del cabecero y abrazándose las rodillas. Y en ese preciso momento, April fue plenamente consciente de dos cosas. Primera, Fortuna parecía haber decidido que había captado el mensaje, porque aquella era la primera noche en mucho tiempo que conseguía dormir sin horribles pesadillas de por medio. Y segundo… por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Van.

El recuerdo de sus voraces ojos oscuros y de su abrasadora mirada era suficiente para que April sintiera que sus pulmones no bombeaban el suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella era una mujer analítica y racional a la que hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre era capaz de despertar el más mínimo interés.

Y así estaba bien para April.

No estaba preparada psicológicamente para aguantar que un hombre se pasara el día detrás de ella controlando cada aspecto de su vida. No estaba preparada para someterse a la voluntad de un hombre que la subestimara continuamente, que no la valorara, que pretendiera cambiarla o hacerla renunciar a su modo de ganarse la vida. No, definitivamente no. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces. El mundo era cruel y el matrimonio una mala inversión para las mujeres que siempre tenían que sacrificarse por amor, renunciar a todo por los hombres. April no estaba hecha para ser una esposa sumisa, una mujer florero. Y dado que todos los hombres que había conocido tenían la misma mentalidad, ella había decidido tiempo atrás que no necesitaba a nadie para estar completa.

El trabajo era el amor de su vida. Su única familia eran sus obligaciones. Los proyectos que realizaba, su corazón.

Aquello nunca antes le había importado. Hasta ahora.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior infectaron su cerebro y, por un segundo, volvió a sentir los dedos de Van deslizándose lentamente por sus labios. El estómago le dio una sacudida cuando rememoró el momento. ¡Cuánto había deseado que la besara! Podía jurar que jamás en toda su vida había sentido esas ganas desquiciantes y desesperadas de besar a alguien.

— ¡Para! — espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a su confundida y acalorada mente como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Y, desde todos los puntos de vista, interesarse en Van era mala idea. Una muy mala idea si lo pensaba detenidamente. Lo último que April necesitaba era complicarse la vida intentando conseguir que el rey de Fanelia le prestara atención con la cantidad de problemas que tenía encima en ese momento.

Además, siendo honesta consigo misma, April debía admitir que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de resultarle atractiva a alguien como Van. Él era la persona más poderosa de Fanelia, el legendario piloto del Guymelef de Hispano, un héroe de guerra y el hombre más atractivo que ella había visto en toda su vida. En realidad, era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien, pues April había observado como las mujeres desviaban la mirada para comérselo con los ojos cuando caminaba despreocupadamente con aquel andar arrogante y letal. ¿Y ella? Ella era una rata de biblioteca, una empollona devora libros, una friki de la informática, una adicta al trabajo…

Definitivamente todo en ella parecía raro. No era una belleza escultural, no tenía nada de especial. ¿Qué hombre se fijaría en alguien como ella teniendo alrededor a decenas de mujeres perfectas, preciosas, femeninas y delicadas? ¿Por qué iba nadie a esforzarse en conocerla a ella cuando podía tener a una rubia sin cerebro diferente cada fin de semana?

" _Las mujeres sin cerebro son las mejores"_ , repetían sin cesar algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y quizás tuvieran razón. Pero aunque April había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser una chica perfecta en una ocasión, aún a riesgo de perder su identidad por el camino, no había podido hacerlo. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Ella tenía opiniones, una vida, un trabajo que le apasionaba y sueños que deseaba cumplir. Y April había averiguado tiempo atrás que aquello era demasiado complicado de soportar para un hombre.

Así que, ¿por qué iba Van a ser distinto? Seguro que él también prefería la compañía de mujeres sensuales y preciosas que le amenizaran las noches y le calentaran la cama. Al fin y al cabo era sólo un hombre. Un hombre como cualquier otro. Y ella jamás podría ser ese tipo de mujer.

" _No te deprimas, tienes el mejor trabajo del mundo para llenar tu vida y, al menos, tu trabajo no se despertará una mañana y te dirá que ya no te quiere"_ , se dijo a sí misma para infundirse algo de ánimo.

Decidida a actuar como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido, como si Van no fuera el primer hombre que conocía en su vida que podía atraerla de un modo tan desquiciante y provocarle todas aquellas vertiginosas sensaciones, se encaminó hacia el baño con un nudo en la garganta, una opresiva sensación en el estómago y la autoestima por los suelos.

Pero tal vez, aquella mañana April Ryan se habría sentido mejor si hubiera sabido que, al otro lado de la Villa Imperial, el rey de Fanelia, tumbado sobre las frescas sábanas de su cama, estaba soñando despierto con ella. Otra vez.

…

Dos días después de aquella lluviosa y tormentosa noche que April se esforzaba en no recordar, las celebraciones por la coronación del Duque Chid habían llegado a su fin y la delegación de Fanelia estaba lista para volver a casa.

La última mañana que April, Merle y Van pasaron en Freid comenzó muy temprano en el comedor de la Villa Imperial, con un espléndido desayuno a cargo del anfitrión y la compañía del propio Duque Chid, la princesa Millerna, Dryden y el Caballero Caeli. Lo cierto es que April había disfrutado cada minuto que había pasado en Godashim pero debía reconocer que echaba de menos Fanelia. La capital era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en la vida y, aunque no pensaba compartir sus pensamientos con nadie, extrañaba pasear por sus calles empedradas y perderse entre el gentío que siempre abarrotaba el mercado, extrañaba concentrarse en su trabajo en el hangar, extrañaba la habitación de invitados en la que había dormido desde que llegó a Gaia y la brisa de las montañas que mecía los árboles casi con pereza, incluso extrañaba participar en las reuniones del Consejo en las que generalmente acababa discutiendo con Aro.

Tal vez fuera por lo ocupada que había estado con su trabajo para Pandora la razón por la que April se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba varios meses lejos de la Luna Fantasma. Fanelia era mucho más su hogar de lo que nunca lo había sido Manhattan. Y aquel pensamiento la incomodaba un poco, pues era consciente de lo mucho que le iba a costar regresar a la monotonía de su vida en la ciudad de los rascacielos cuando todo terminara.

Apartando esos funestos pensamientos de su mente, April se concentró en disfrutar de la última mañana que iba a pasar el Godashim y en la conversación que mantenía con Merle y Millerna en ese momento.

El delicioso aroma de la comida y el murmullo de las conversaciones llenaban el comedor. Al otro lado de la mesa, Van estaba enfrascado en una animada charla con Dryden, Allen y el Duque Chid acerca de los nuevos planes de comercio que llevaban meses desarrollando conjuntamente Freid, Asturia y Fanelia. Pero, de forma inconsciente, sus ojos se desviaban cada pocos minutos hacia la figura de April. Sentada a unos metros de él, desayunaba tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Merle y Millerna.

Mientras la observaba disimuladamente, intentando mantener la atención en su conversación, ella ladeó el rostro dejando caer la cascada de su pelo hacia un lado antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. El movimiento distrajo al ryujin que durante unos segundos fue incapaz de prestar atención a nada que no fuera ella. Muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que realmente le gustaba mirarla.

En ese instante, Merle estaba contando algo divertido y el sonido de la risa de April llegó hasta él como una cálida caricia. Atormentándole. ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple como una mera sonrisa causar semejantes estragos en su cuerpo? Cómo desearía que April no le hubiera sonreído jamás. Van empezaba a creer que nunca podría olvidar la sonrisa tan natural y sincera de la que ella hacía gala.

" _Tengo que dejar de hacer estupideces"_ , se dijo por enésima vez. Y eso que hacer estupideces parecía haberse vuelto su pasatiempo favorito últimamente. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde la noche en la que tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema. Tampoco es que hubieran tenido oportunidad de estar a solas en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, pues Millerna parecía empeñada en pasar todo el tiempo posible con April antes de que tuvieran que regresar a Fanelia.

La voz de la razón le repetía sin cesar que debería sentirse agradecido por el hecho de que Millerna distrajera a April y le evitara tener que afrontar esa conversación, en lugar de decepcionado. Porque, si finalmente se atreviera a hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido dos noches atrás, ¿qué demonios iba a decirle?

" _Siento mucho molestarte April pero creo que me gustas. De hecho, me gustas demasiado para tu propio bien. Oh, y ya que estamos sincerándonos, la otra noche tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme sobre ti y devorarte como un animal"._

Sí, aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna manera. Seguro que ella acabaría pensando que había perdido completamente la cabeza. Sacudiéndose mentalmente la necesidad que sentía en su interior, apartó la mirada de ella y luchó por centrarse de nuevo en su conversación con Dryden, Allen y Chid. Pero entonces sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con la mirada inteligente del esposo de Millerna y por la forma en la que éste sonreía, Van tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que Dryden sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Un espeluznante estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del ryujin al imaginar lo que haría Dryden si llegara a descubrir hasta donde llegaba en realidad su encaprichamiento con April. Debía aprender a ser más discreto o el esposo de Millerna no dejaría nunca de atormentarle.

Cuando el desayuno terminó se encaminaron todos juntos hacia el puerto de Godashim donde la nave que los había traído hasta Freid esperaba en el hangar preparada para llevarles de vuelta a Fanelia. La rampa de acceso al interior estaba desplegada para permitirles subir a bordo y los soldados de la guardia real, ataviados con sus distintivos uniformes y distribuidos siguiendo el estricto protocolo militar, habían colocado la bandera faneliana y extendido la alfombra carmesí para darles la bienvenida. O más bien para recibir a su rey.

A April nunca le habían gustado las despedidas. Y la de aquella mañana menos que ninguna pues no sabía si tendría una nueva oportunidad de volver a ver a los amigos de su madre. Había pasado tantos años escuchando hablar de ellos, creyendo que eran solamente los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas que escuchaba cada noche, que conocerles en persona había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Iba a echar de menos la inteligencia de Dryden, la amabilidad de Chid, la compañía de Millerna y la caballerosidad de Allen. Millerna pareció entender cómo se sentía April porque se acercó a ella visible emocionada y la estrechó en un abrazo estrangulador.

— Cuídate mucho, por favor— pidió la mujer de ojos violetas con la mirada vidriosa, tenía la sensación de que aquella sería la última vez que vería a April y no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que iba a extrañar su aversión a los rituales protocolarios, sus caras de terror cuando la obligaba a ponerse un elegante vestido y su contagiosa vitalidad—. Y vuelve a visitarnos cuando quieras.

— Me encantaría volver, gracias por todo.

Millerna apretó cariñosamente la mano sana de April entre las suyas y, finalmente, la soltó para permitir que los demás también pudieran despedirse de ella.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, April— dijo el duque Chid alegremente, inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia ante su invitada.

— Saluda a tu madre de nuestra parte cuando vuelvas a verla— agregó Dryden sin dejar de sonreír astutamente mientras le ofrecía un apretón de manos en señal de despedida—. Dile que ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo.

April se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y para desviar la atención sobre sí misma añadió:

— Lo haré— prometió—. Sé que ella se alegrará de tener noticias vuestras.

Dryden, Millerna y el Duque Chid sonrieron encantados con sus palabras. En ese instante, Allen se adelantó para despedirse también.

— Gracias por acudir en mi rescate la otra noche— se apresuró a decir April, clavando sus ojos verdes en la figura del Caballero Caeli.

Allen la miró intensamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de contestar.

— El placer ha sido mío, de eso puedes estar segura— su voz sonó fuerte y tranquila. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, Allen no había perdido su toque con las mujeres. Y debía admitir que percibía algo en April que le resultaba extremadamente atrayente.

Ella no se inmutó ante sus palabras, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del modo en que los demás les observaban, especialmente Van. El rey de Fanelia acababa de averiguar que detestaba en modo en que los ojos de Allen recorrían a placer el cuerpo de April. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera cometer una locura de la que más tarde se arrepentiría con toda seguridad, Erik se acercó hasta él para comunicarle que estaban listos para partir.

— Es hora de volver a casa— informó Van en voz alta, rompiendo la conexión que se había creado entre April y Allen.

Las palabras del ryujin reverberaron en la mente de April y ella asintió antes de darse cuenta de que aquella oración no la había hecho pensar en su hogar de la Luna Fantasma sino en Fanelia. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Merle y Van que, a unos pasos de ella, se preparaban para subir a la nave. Como si hubieran podido sentir la intensa mirada de April sobre ellos, ambos se giraron a mirarla y le sonrieron al unísono. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, como si se tratara de una orden automática que su cerebro ni siquiera tuviera que procesar, April se despidió de los demás y se encaminó en su dirección. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, Merle la cogió de la mano sana para darle un apretón cariñoso mientras Van se limitaba a contemplarlas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Instantáneamente, April se sintió en casa.

Caminaron juntos hasta el inicio de la alfombra carmesí. Entonces, Van se colocó al frente de la delegación de Fanelia para recibir la formal despedida de las autoridades de Freid. April y Merle se quedaron atrás durante toda la ceremonia, tal y como Van les había enseñado. El ryujin las miró durante un instante a través de la marea de gente que le rodeaba y deseó poder saltarse el protocolo para mantenerlas junto a él todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Tras la ceremonia protocolaria sólo Dryden, Millerna, Allen y el Duque Chid permanecieron en el hangar para decirles adiós.

— Espero que podáis visitarnos cuando celebremos el baile de primavera en Palas— le dijo Millerna a Van de repente—. Sé que a April le encantaría la ciudad y el baile es un acontecimiento maravilloso que no puede perderse.

Ante aquellas palabras, April no pudo evitar componer una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba los bailes desde el desastre de su primer baile de instituto. Tanto era así que se había negado tajantemente a asistir a su baile de promoción. A pesar de ello, se mordió la lengua para no disgustar a Millerna, aunque en realidad deseaba decir que jamás asistiría a ningún baile. De repente, April notó que los ojos de Van se clavaban disimuladamente en su rostro y, por la sonrisa que insinuaban los labios del rey, supo que él intuía lo que ella estaba pensando.

— Lo intentaremos— respondió el ryujin, centrando su atención de nuevo en Millerna—. Aunque después de tantos días lejos del despacho tendré tanto trabajo esperándome que será realmente difícil.

Sus amigos suspiraron ante la declaración del rey de Fanelia. Él siempre estaba ocupado, él nunca tenía tiempo de relajarse. Siempre serio, formal, perfeccionista, incansable, disciplinado, eternamente consagrado a las responsabilidades que tenía con su pueblo.

— Me gustaría que al menos lo intentaras— insistió Millerna sin perder la sonrisa, buscando un nuevo punto de ataque—. Será un acontecimiento muy especial y seguro que April estaría encantada de visitar Palas. ¿Dejarás que ella pierda esa oportunidad?

Inconscientemente Van dirigió de nuevo su oscura mirada hacia April. Por supuesto que no quería que ella se perdiera ninguna experiencia, en realidad deseaba que disfrutara de cada segundo que pasara en Gaia antes de que tuviera que regresar a la Luna Fantasma. El ryujin ni siquiera podía pensar en impedirle nada. Y Millerna lo sabía, como también sabía qué palabras debía pronunciar para hacer reaccionar al imperturbable rey de Fanelia.

Van asintió secamente y la princesa de Asturia sonrió. Acababa de encontrar el punto débil del ryujin y pensaba aprovecharlo a su favor todo lo posible. Pero lamentablemente había llegado el momento de la despedida. Tenían que separarse, al menos por el momento.

Mientras los hombres se estrechaban las manos, Millerna los abrazó de nuevo.

— Buen viaje, April— dijo antes de apartarse definitivamente.

— Y cuida bien de este terco— le comentó Dryden a la pelirroja, señalando a Van—. Siempre he pensado que es demasiado serio para ser tan joven.

April volvió a sonrojarse en contra de su voluntad ante la astuta mirada de Dryden que no perdió detalle de su reacción. Pero ella se repuso rápidamente y recurrió, como siempre, al sarcasmo.

— Ya estoy trabajando en ello.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Van que clavó sus ojos en la figura de April. Por la mente del rey desfiló el fugaz pensamiento de que sus amigos no tenían de qué preocuparse, ella había conseguido cambiarle en los pocos meses que llevaba en Fanelia. Entre risas, se encaminaron todos juntos hacia la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a Fanelia. Mientras Van, Erik, Merle y April comenzaban a ascender hacia el interior, sus anfitriones permanecieron a los pies de la nave sonriendo y saludándoles con la mano.

Antes de adentrarse en el pulcro interior de la nave, April echó un último vistazo a los viejos amigos de su madre que permanecían en el hangar para verles partir y, en ese instante, le vio.

La figura encorvada de Ciro permanecía unos metros por detrás de Millerna y los demás, como si no deseara inmiscuirse, como si deseara permanecer en un discreto segundo plano. Llevaba su ceremonial traje naranja con un hombro al aire y se ayudaba de un bastón para caminar pues sus piernas parecían no haberse repuesto del esfuerzo realizado dos noches atrás.

April sintió el impulso de retroceder y acercarse a él, estaba segura de que Ciro no estaría allí sin una buena razón. Antes de poder detenerse, echó a correr hacia el monje esquivando a Merle y Van que estaban junto a ella en aquel instante.

— Pero April, ¿dónde vas?— preguntó la chica gato perpleja.

La pelirroja no contestó, se limitó a recorrer a la carrera el trecho de rampa que había ascendido sin perder de vista a Ciro que, adivinando sus intenciones, echó a andar acompasadamente hasta los pies de la nave con la intención de esperarla. April se detuvo ante él sonriendo.

— Empezaba a pensar que no vendríais a despediros de mí— murmuró un poco dolida. Ciro no había intentado buscarla desde la noche en la que visitaron a Marcus.

El sacerdote rio divertido ante sus palabras y sus ojos se desviaron a las figuras de Van, Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Chid y Allen, que se habían acercado hasta ellos para saber qué quería el monje de April.

— ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?— le reprochó con una sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso de la concurrida audiencia que parecía estar pendiente de cada sílaba de Ciro—. Si no he venido antes es porque mis rodillas aún necesitan descanso, parece que ya no son capaces de soportar actividades intensas.

— Y me imagino que sobrevivir a un intento de asesinato entra en la categoría de actividades intensas— aventuró April sacando a relucir su peculiar sentido del humor.

La sonrisa de Ciro se hizo más pronunciada. Admiraba la entereza de aquella joven. La energía, la vitalidad y la alegría que transmitía resultaban contagiosas.

— Suponéis bien, mi señora— le dijo el monje sin dejar de mirarla—. Aunque, en realidad, no he venido aquí para hablar de nuestro cercano encuentro con la muerte sino a entregaros algo. ¿Seríais tan amable de extender la mano?

April obedeció, estirando la mano derecha dado que el cabestrillo le impedía mover la izquierda con normalidad, mientras fruncía los labios en una mueca confundida y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Le encantaban las sorpresas. Tomándose su tiempo, como si estuviera deleitándose con la anticipación, Ciro introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y dejó caer sobre la palma abierta de April una pulsera de cuentas negras y azules, trenzadas de un modo tan intrincado que daban la sensación de ser una única hebra negra.

Sobrecogida por la belleza del regalo, April jugueteó con las cuentas entre los dedos observando el diseño más de cerca.

— Es… preciosa— aseguró con sinceridad—. ¿La habéis hecho para mí?

Ciro se limitó a asentir, un poco incómodo de repente.

— Es una habilidad que adquirí hace mucho— contestó ligeramente cohibido—. Quería regalaros algo que os recordara a Freid cuando estéis lejos y, como noté que ya teníais un collar, me he permitido la libertad de regalaros una pulsera. Trae suerte a quien la lleva puesta…— Ciro la miró intentado averiguar si su regalo había sido bien recibido. Ante el mutismo de la joven se apresuró a añadir—. Sé que no es gran cosa, los monjes del Templo de Fortuna hacemos votos de pobreza y…

La voz de Ciro se desvaneció y fue incapaz de continuar pues April se acercó hasta él y le abrazó. El pobre monje, abrumado por semejante demostración de afecto, correspondió como pudo el abrazo con la única mano libre que tenía, la que no sostenía su viejo bastón. Cuando se separaron, ella parecía tan feliz que la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios iluminaba incluso sus ojos verdes haciéndolos resplandecer en la penumbra del hangar.

— ¿Seríais tan amable de ayudarme a ponérmela?— preguntó April amablemente. Luego ofreció su muñeca derecha para que Ciro le colocara la pulsera.

El anciano sacerdote quiso hacerlo pero sólo disponía de una mano y necesitaba el bastón para sostener sus maltrechas rodillas. En ese instante, la voz de Van interrumpió la conversación que mantenían. El rey parecía ser consciente de que Ciro no podría llevar a cabo aquella tarea por lo que se ofreció a hacerlo por él.

— Permitidme— dijo, tomando delicadamente la pulsera entre sus ágiles dedos. Sus grandes y cálidas manos acariciaron la piel de April mientras colocaba la pulsera y abrochaba el cierre, erizándolo todo a su paso. Ella siguió atentamente sus movimientos con el corazón desbocado por las sensaciones que Van le provocaba con aquel simple y sutil roce. Cuando terminó de ponerle la pulsera, el ryujin se alejó de ella sin mirarla.

April desvió la mirada hacia el regalo de Ciro, que ahora descansaba sobre su muñeca, y sonrió tristemente.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad— murmuró, sintiéndose afligida de pronto—. Pero yo no tengo nada que regalaros.

" _¡Cómo si lo necesitara!"_ , pensó el sacerdote para sí.

— No os preocupéis por eso— contradijo Ciro—. Vos ya me habéis hecho un regalo mucho mejor que el mío.

Ella sonrió afectuosamente, recuperando la alegría perdida momentos atrás.

— Majestad, ¡es hora de irnos!— gritó de repente Erik a lo lejos, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Van asintió lentamente al capitán de su guardia. Luego, se giró hacia April que continuaba contemplando su nueva pulsera como si se tratara de una exquisita pieza de carísima joyería.

— April— la llamó con voz suave pero firme. No necesitó decir nada más, ella le miró e instantáneamente comprendió que tenían que ponerse en marcha.

— Ha sido un placer conoceros— dijo dirigiéndose no sólo a Ciro, sino a todos los presentes.

— Contactaré con vos si descubro algo interesante— susurró Ciro para que nadie más escuchara las palabras que le dirigió a April—. Prometedme que haréis lo mismo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta y echó a andar de nuevo hacia la nave en compañía de Merle y Van. Salvaron el desnivel de la rampa en unos cuantos segundos y antes de que ésta se cerrara, aislándolos del exterior, pudieron ver a Millerna, Dryden, Allen Ciro y Chid saludándoles alegremente.

…

Merle estaba sentada junto a April frente a las enormes ventanas de la sala acondicionada para el rey, en un costado de la nave. En aquellos instantes, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las numerosas montañas que poblaban Freid, no faltaba mucho para que finalmente abandonaran el territorio del Ducado. Si todo iba bien llegarían a Fanelia antes de medianoche.

Erik y Van estaban sentados a la mesa, sumergidos en una intensa conversación de la que Merle no deseaba formar parte. Seguramente estarían tratando temas importantes del gobierno de Fanelia y aquellas cuestiones siempre conseguían aburrirla. Por eso había decidido acercarse a April para disfrutar un rato de su compañía. La chica gato se había pasado la tarde contando anécdotas de Fanelia, de su infancia y de su vida junto a Van. Pero ahora, estaba muy interesada en conocer más cosas sobre April.

— ¿Cómo era tu vida en la Luna Fantasma?— preguntó Merle, consciente de que su conversación se había vuelto, de repente, interesante para Erik y Van que habían dejado de hablar y las miraban con intensidad.

April no contestó inmediatamente, continuó mirando a través de los cristales durante unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacia Merle, como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano dejar de contemplar el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

— No hay mucho que contar— respondió al final, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi vida era monótona y aburrida.

Merle se echó a reír, incrédula.

— Dudo mucho que tú puedas llegar a ser aburrida.

— Pero es verdad— la contradijo April, riendo también—. Cada mañana me levantaba temprano, me pasaba el día trabajando y cuando llegaba a casa por la noche pedía algo de cenar y me derrumbaba de cansancio sobre el sofá.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio, trabajaba, comía y dormía. Normalmente en ese orden.

Tras aquellas palabras, ambas guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Luego, Merle retomó su sesión de preguntas donde la había dejado.

— ¿Y tus padres qué opinan de tu adicción al trabajo?

De repente, Merle supo que había metido la pata. La expresión de April se endureció hasta convertirse en piedra, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y distantes y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza como si la recorriera un dolor insoportable.

— Nunca se lo he preguntado— contestó en un tono impersonal, como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta sobre el tiempo.

Merle la miró intentando comprender el motivo de su cambio de actitud. Parecía que el de sus padres era un tema espinoso que April prefería no tocar. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

— Pero me imagino que cuando te vean regresar a casa cada noche te regañarán por trabajar tanto.

April recordó las veces en que su madre había entrado en su habitación para llevarle un chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel los días en los que apenas se levantaba del escritorio por culpa de las pilas interminables de apuntes que tenía que estudiar o las noches previas a los exámenes en las que su padre, perdiendo la paciencia, la obligaba a meterse en la cama para que descansara insistiendo en que para aprobar debía dormir primera. De repente, el agujero de su pecho se retorció con saña, haciéndole daño. El inesperado latigazo de dolor la desgarró por dentro. No quería pensar en su padre, en todo lo que había perdido, no quería recordar el pasado.

— Yo vivo… sola— respondió al final, con voz monocorde, deseando zanjar ese tema, esperando que Merle no quisiera indagar más en ese aspecto de su vida.

Van y Erik, a unos metros de ellas, intercambiaron una elocuente mirada. El ryujin se estremeció ante el dolor que desprendían las palabras de April. Hacía tiempo que presentía que algo estaba mal, que, por algún motivo que desconocía, a aquella mujer tan sorprendentemente valiente le aterraba hablar de su familia. Pero ahora sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas. Van la observaba intentando descifrar la mirada triste que April poseía en esos momentos. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto unos ojos tan tristes; y esa tristeza los hacía ver aún más hermosos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría ocurrido. A pesar de que la curiosidad le quemaba por dentro en el fondo sabía que April no estaba preparada para hablar de ello a juzgar por su conducta. Y lo último que deseaba era presionarla. Pero Merle no parecía haber notado el modo en que sus preguntas parecían incomodar y entristecer a April. La medio hermana del rey abrió la boca, Van imaginó que para continuar su interrogatorio, y decidió intervenir.

— Merle, ¿te importaría bajar al puente para preguntarle al capitán cuánto tiempo nos queda para llegar a la capital?

Formuló su petición como una pregunta, sin embargo imprimió en cada sílaba toda su autoridad, haciéndola parecer una orden. Merle quiso protestar pero no lo hizo. Sabía que cuando Van utilizaba aquel tono no admitía réplica.

— Si, majestad— contestó antes de apresurarse a abandonar la estancia a grandes zancadas.

April suspiró aliviada y agradeció en su fuero interno a Van por haber elegido ese momento para intervenir. Si Merle hubiera continuado haciéndole preguntas, estaba completamente segura de que su imperturbable fachada se habría venido abajo como un castillo de naipes. Pero en el fondo no era culpa de Merle sino suya. April no se había dado tiempo a sí misma para llorar a su padre, para cerrar la herida y superar la pérdida. Había preferido encerrar el dolor bajo llave en el rincón más oculto de su mente y sumergirse en el trabajo para no recordar, pensando que así resultaría más sencillo seguir adelante.

— Discúlpala, por favor. Merle no ha querido hacerte daño— la voz de Van devolvió a April al presente con rapidez. El ryujin se había levantado de la mesa para acercarse lentamente hasta ella y sentarse en la silla que la chica gato había ocupado hasta hacía unos instantes, Mientras tanto Erik, había tenido el suficiente tacto como para sentarse lo más alejado de ellos y fingir que les ignoraba—. Puede parecer una adulta, pero en el fondo no es más que una niña que no percibe el mundo como nosotros.

" _¿Así que tu intervención no ha sido casual?"_ , pensó April para sí mirándole con intensidad, _"te has dado cuenta de cuanto me duele y le has dado una orden absurda a Merle para que se marchara"_.

— Lo sé— fue toda su respuesta. Pero para su sorpresa, se descubrió a sí misma sonriéndole tímidamente al hombre que se sentaba de forma despreocupada a su lado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Van le sonrió de vuelta. Ella se giró para observar de nuevo el paisaje y Van aprovechó la oportunidad para contemplarla a placer. El sol del ocaso arrancaba destellos rojizos a los largos mechones de su pelo y hacía resplandecer sus ojos verdes.

Estando tan cerca de April, el ryujin podía percibir el calor que desprendía y el olor que la envolvía. Le resultaba muy duro sentarse junto a ella y fingir que no le alteraba lo más mínimo, ya no soportaba estar cerca de April sin tocarla. Recordaba demasiado bien lo bien que se sintió mientras acariciaba sus labios con los dedos. Pero estaba acostumbrado al control.

De improviso, una fuerte sacudida zarandeó con violencia la nave. Los muebles chirriaron al moverse bruscamente, las lámparas tintinearon, varios objetos cayeron al suelo y a los tres les resultó difícil mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Se supone que es normal que la nave haga eso?— preguntó April cuando se recuperó del sobresalto.

Van iba a contestar que no cuando desde el intercomunicador situado justo en el centro de la mesa la voz del capitán resonó con fuerza y urgencia.

— Majestad, le necesitamos en el puente.

…

Cuando las puertas dobles de metal que daban acceso al puente se abrieron ante ellos, Erik, Van y April fueron conscientes de que se enfrentaban a una situación delicada. Las caras de la tripulación mostraban preocupación mientras se afanaban sobre sus puestos. Descendieron las escaleras a toda prisa y una nueva y brutal sacudida los obligó a agarrarse a la barandilla de metal para mantenerse en pie.

Cuando al fin alcanzaron el piso inferior, se encontraron con Merle y el capitán Muller que, con gesto extremadamente serio, les pidió que se acercaran.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo capitán?— preguntó Van, volviendo a colocarse la fría máscara del deber.

— Para ser sincero majestad, no lo sé— respondió el capitán Muller—. Hace unos minutos nuestros sistemas detectaron una nave sin pabellón conocido, que se aproximaba hacia nuestra posición a toda velocidad. Han abierto fuego contra nosotros sin mediar provocación y no hay respuesta a nuestros intentos de comunicación.

Las terribles noticias cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre los presentes.

— ¿Nos están atacando?

Antes de que el capitán pudiera responder a la pregunta del rey, Erik se adelantó.

— Eso es imposible, nadie puede atacar la nave de una delegación diplomática.

Una nueva sacudida hizo vibrar los cimientos de la nave como si quisiera desmentir las palabras del soldado. April se tambaleó y Erik tuvo que apresurarse para sostenerla del brazo sano.

— Impacto en la zona de la bodega de carga— informó uno de los soldados que trabajaban en el puente—. El motor número tres está en llamas.

— Estupendo Erik, cuando nos maten podremos usar esa frase como epitafio— dijo April sarcásticamente. Un instante después, su mente analítica empezó a trabajar a toda prisa—. ¿No tenéis armas o sistemas de defensa que sirvan para repeler un ataque?

El capitán Muller la miró fijamente y unos segundos después asintió.

— ¿Y por qué no los estáis utilizando?— preguntó con un deje de irritación en la voz.

— Porque no funcionan. Nada funciona— respondió el capitán—. Ni el sistema de navegación, ni el de defensa ni tampoco las armas. Desde que esa nave apareció en nuestras pantallas hemos perdido completamente el control.

— Capitán— intervino Van, de pronto—. ¿Crees que el fallo de nuestros sistemas es obra de la nave que nos ataca?

Pero April no alcanzó a oír la respuesta de Muller. Ya no estaba escuchando, se había desconectado de su entorno mientras una horrible posibilidad se abría paso en su mente. Era imposible y, sin embargo, ella había visto esa estrategia militar antes. Incapacitar al enemigo antes de atacar.

— Van— le llamó y el tono férreo de su voz obligó al rey a prestarle atención inmediatamente. Entonces April anunció—. Voy a hacer una estupidez.

El ryujin la contempló estupefacto.

— ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora?

— Prometí que te avisaría y tú que no me detendrías— argumentó ella con una sonrisa—. Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

April se dirigió a toda prisa, con los demás siguiéndola de cerca, hacia la consola del primer oficial y colocó la mano ilesa sobre el respaldo del asiento.

— Levantaos— ordenó con vehemencia al hombre vestido de rojo que atendía aquel puesto.

— Lo siento, mi señora, pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto bajo ninguna circunstancia— replicó el soldado.

Una nueva sacudida, más fuerte que las anteriores.

— Daños en la cubierta cinco, capitán.

Los ojos de April lanzaron destellos. Acababa de perder la paciencia.

— No era una sugerencia. Levantaos, ¡AHORA!

Su voz sonó dura y enérgica. El soldado la observó asustado. Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a ordenarle nada en toda su vida. Dirigió la mirada hacia su capitán, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

— Obedece soldado— la voz del rey rompió el silencio llena de autoridad y poder. Finalmente, había decidido intervenir pues April tenía razón. Jamás le había fallado, debía confiar en ella.

El soldado se levantó velozmente ante la orden de su rey y dejó el sitio libre para que April lo ocupara. Ella se sentó rápidamente, quitándose el cabestrillo por el camino.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!— la detuvo Merle—. Tu muñeca aún no está curada.

— No importa, Merle. Voy a necesitar las dos manos.

April cogió su mochila y sacó su portátil, lo conectó al puesto del primer oficial y, durante un segundo, se permitió olvidarse de todo mientras acariciaba las teclas con cariño.

— Vamos amigo— le dijo a su inseparable portátil, ante las caras de asombro de los demás—. No me falles ahora.

Luego, comenzó a trabajar para acceder al control principal del sistema central. Si estaba en lo cierto, tenía poco tiempo para neutralizar el problema antes de que se extendieran sin control por el sistema y fuera irreversible. Pasaba de una pantalla a otra con rapidez, saltándose todos los protocolos de seguridad que los ingenieros hubieran implementado, que eran pocos e ineficaces. Resopló frustrada por aquella falta total de protección.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?— quiso saber el capitán Muller, acercándose un poco más al monitor que mostraba en aquel momento una serie de códigos que él era incapaz de descifrar.

— Tenemos un intruso— le explicó ella, sin despegar la vista de las dos pantallas que atendía—. Alguien ha entrado en el sistema de control de la nave y lo ha inutilizado para que no pudiéramos repeler el ataque.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó Merle, trasformando en palabras la perplejidad que sentían los demás.

April apretó los dientes, enfadada, mientras se agarraba con fuerza al puesto para resistir una nueva sacudida.

— Porque yo diseñé el programa que hace esto en mi tercer año de universidad. El ejército americano lo utiliza desde entonces para neutralizar las defensas del enemigo antes de realizar un ataque masivo— informó sin dejar de introducir complejos códigos en la consola para encontrar el origen de la infección—. Quien sea que esté haciendo esto, intenta usar mis invenciones contra mí.

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo?— inquirió Van, acercándose a ella también.

— Es rápido, pero yo soy mejor— le respondió April. Sus palabras sonaron como una declaración de intenciones y Van se sorprendió al contemplarla. El ryujin acababa de descubrir que existían campos de batalla sobre los que no sabía nada pero en los que ella parecía desenvolverse con soltura. Experimentó un nuevo sentimiento hacia la mujer que tenía delante. Admiración.

— Ha saltado a otra zona del sistema— informó otro de los oficiales desde su puesto, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

— Lo sé— fue todo lo que respondió ella. El diseño de April estaba programado para huir por el sistema cuando era descubierto para evitar ser acorralado y eliminado. Pero aquella era su creación y nadie la conocía mejor que ella.

— Ya te tengo desgraciado hijo de perra— exclamó al fin. Todos los aparatos del puente se apagaron de pronto y cuando volvieron a la vida unos segundos después, estaban listos para cumplir sus funciones.

— Hemos recuperado el control de los sistemas de abordo— dijo el segundo al mando.

El capitán Muller suspiró aliviado y después se concentró en cumplir con su obligación.

— Preparen las armas— ordenó a sus hombres—. Devolvámosles a esos desgraciados sus atenciones.

April estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— ¡Bien hecho!— la felicitó Merle palmeándole la espalda con fuerza. April desconectó su portátil y lo guardó en su mochila, se levantó del puesto para dejar trabajar al oficial, que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, y se echó la mochila al hombro.

— Ha sido un placer.

El mundo explotó a su alrededor en aquel instante. Habían estado agrupados todos juntos, Van, April, Merle y Erik; y en esa fracción de segundo, cuando el peligro parecía estar bajo control, todo se vino abajo. April sintió que salía despedida a través del aire, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue agarrarse a la única cosa que podía sentir a su junto a ella, su mochila negra. Escuchó gritos a su alrededor pero no pudo identificar las voces.

Y entonces el mundo pareció girar en torno a ella. Intentó desesperadamente encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse pero las luces se habían apagado y no podía ver nada. De pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le cortó la respiración, obligándola a jadear fuertemente en busca de aire. No sabía con qué se había golpeado pero, ignorando el dolor, intentó agarrarse al duro objeto que palpaba bajo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. El mundo continuó girando a su alrededor y su propio peso unido al peso de la mochila que sostenía la empujaron inexorablemente hacia delante.

Cayó con una potencia demoledora sobre una superficie sólida y fría. Algo caliente y pegajoso en su mejilla le indicó que estaba sangrando abundantemente. Respirando de forma entrecortada intentó encontrar algo a su alrededor que la ayudara a orientarse, pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

De pronto, las luces titilaron hasta encenderse y el puente de mando apareció ante sus ojos de nuevo. Pero no en la posición que ella esperaba. El suelo estaba en el techo y el techo en el suelo. La nave parecía haber girado sobre sí misma hasta invertir su posición. Y ella estaba tumbada sobre el frágil cristal de la bóveda que protegía el puente.

Paralizada por el miedo, observó con horror como el cristal comenzaba a agrietarse a su alrededor, cediendo bajo su peso como demostraban las finas líneas que habían empezado a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. April soltó un gemido ahogado, sin atreverse casi a respirar por miedo a empeorar la situación. El corazón le latía desbocado bajo las costillas y su mente trabajaba contra reloj intentando sacarla de aquella peligrosa situación. Bajo ella, las selvas de Freid se extendían en todas direcciones a miles de metros por debajo.

— Dios mío— gimió presa del pánico y un crujido del cristal acompañó su voz.

Muchos metros más arriba, Erik y Van habían conseguido sujetarse a la plataforma de metal que daba acceso al puente. Ambos agarraban a Merle por los brazos, tratando de colocarla al otro lado de la barandilla para mantenerla a salvo. Cuando lo consiguieron, rastrearon los alrededores intentando encontrar a April que parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En torno a ellos los oficiales del puente se esforzaban por recuperar la estabilidad de la nave, pero el ataque enemigo parecía haber dañado los sistemas de gravitación y estabilidad dificultando su tarea.

— ¿Dónde está April?— preguntó el ryujin que no había cesado en su intento de localizarla.

Los segundos se hicieron interminables en mitad de la confusión y el caos que reinaba en el puente. Hasta que escucharon a Merle jadear asustada.

— Allí abajo— gritó la chica gato con desesperación, señalando un punto bajo sus pies.

El corazón del rey de Fanelia estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando sus ojos encontraron la figura de April sobre el cristal que formaba el techo del puente. El alivio que sintió al saberla viva le duró poco pues, ante sus ojos oscuros, el cristal que la protegía de una caída de miles de metros se estaba agrietando.

— April no te muevas— le suplicó Van, muchos metros por encima de ella.

April reaccionó al sonido de su voz elevando el rostro hacia él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Van pudo ver en sus ojos verdes el terror más absoluto.

— Distribuye el peso para aliviar la presión— le ordenó Erik mientras él y Van comenzaban a descender hacia ella, serpenteando entre máquinas y tripulación en el invertido puente de mando.

Temblando como nunca en su vida, April intentó obedecer moviéndose para aliviar la presión sobre el cristal pero un horrible crujido le detuvo el corazón en mitad de un latido. La superficie volvió a agrietarse y las nuevas estrías se fusionaron con las anteriores formando un complejo y aterrador intrincado de fisuras. Sentía que se ahogaba y que era incapaz de llenar los pulmones en toda su capacidad por miedo a respirar de forma demasiado profunda. Antes de ser consciente de ello, las lágrimas escaparon del dique que formaban sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas cayendo desde su barbilla hasta el cristal, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a mover las manos para limpiárselas. El miedo la había paralizado por completo.

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó Van, con el corazón acelerado. Tenía que salvarla o jamás podría perdonárselo.

Descendió hacia April tan rápido como le fue posible, tan asustado como ella. Utilizando como punto de apoyo la barandilla de metal que recorría la pared, Erik y el Van se quitaron los cinturones, fabricando una cuerda improvisada y mientras el capitán de la guardia real la sostenía, el ryujin se descolgó por la pared vertical hacia ella.

April le observó descender casi sin atreverse a respirar. Sus propias lágrimas convirtieron a Van en una figura borrosa que se acercaba con lentitud. Pero internamente se alegró al saber que, de nuevo, él estaba allí para salvarla del peligro. Cuando la improvisada cuerda no dio más de sí, Van extendió el brazo hacia ella rápidamente.

— Vamos April, coge mi mano— le pidió con el corazón en la garganta.

Ella intentó hacerlo, pero al levantar el brazo tuvo que apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en el cristal y un sonoro crujido la detuvo cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros del ryujin. Ese último crujido se prolongó durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables, paralizándolos a los dos. April sólo tuvo tiempo de dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos asustados de Van antes de que el cristal estallara a su alrededor y el vació la acogiera.

Mientras la noche engullía su cuerpo y descendía como un cohete sintió el inexorable tirón de la gravedad en caída libre. Cuanto más rápido caía, más brutal parecía el tirón de la tierra. El viento le azotaba con violencia, con una fuerza demoledora. Supo entonces que no iba a sobrevivir. En aquellos segundos que parecieron querer extenderse por siempre April no pensó en rezar, ni en gritar o lamentarse por la horrible muerte que le esperaba miles de metros más abajo. Se aferró con más fuerza a su mochila negra y cerró los ojos, para no ver el suelo acercándose a vertiginosa velocidad.

A punto de morir, su mente analítica acudió de nuevo en su ayuda y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la fuerza con la que la gravedad la atraía inexorablemente hacia la tierra sería idéntica a la de la Luna Fantasma. Llevaba meses en Fanelia y nunca había intentado averiguarlo. En realidad había tantas cosas que no había hecho y que ya no tendría tiempo de hacer. Pensó en su madre, en su padre y también en Van y Merle. Y, al menos su corazón, tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ellos antes de que llegara el final.

El impacto contra el suelo se produjo antes de lo que pensaba y fue más suave de lo que esperaba. Había pensado que morir de ese modo resultaría muy doloroso. Pero allí no había dolor. O no más del que sentía por los golpes y los cortes que se había hecho. ¿Era aquello normal?

Con los ojos aún cerrados, notó como unos brazos fuertes y musculosos la cubrieron mientras el viento continuaba azotando su cuerpo. Pero ya no sentía el tirón inexorable de la gravedad. Se aferró al cuerpo que la envolvía y hasta ella llegó un aroma fresco y masculino que conocía muy bien.

El de Van.

Definitivamente estaba muerta. Pero si aquello era morirse no resultaba tan horrible como había imaginado. Poco a poco la fuerza del viento amainó y los brazos que la envolvían la posaron en el suelo con deliberada lentitud y delicadeza. Entonces, April decidió averiguar si de verdad estaba muerta. Se concentró en su propio cuerpo y pudo notar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, su respiración errática, el dolor que palpitaba en sus heridas, el viento que le acariciaba el pelo... No. No estaba muerta. Pero si estaba viva, ¿cómo demonios había sobrevivido a semejante caída? Abrió los ojos cuando aquella revelación se abrió paso en su mente.

Y entonces, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

April supo que, aunque viviera cien mil años, jamás sería capaz de olvidar la imagen que sus ojos estaban contemplando. Nada en su vida la había preparado para la imagen que tenía ante sí.

El rey de Fanelia estaba allí, vestido sólo con los oscuros pantalones de su uniforme y sus botas, el perfecto torso al descubierto y unas hermosas alas blancas extendidas tras su espalda. Tan blancas como la luz de la Luna Fantasma que se colaba entre los árboles recortando su figura, confiriéndole un aura poderosa y hechizante.

Incapaz de asumir lo que veía o de articular palabra, April cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando se le escapó un jadeo mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas. Pero esta vez no eran producto del miedo sino de la fascinación. Nunca había visto, ni vería jamás, nada más hermoso. Estaba segura de ello.

Entonces, mirando directamente a aquellos voraces ojos oscuros que parecían arder en la penumbra de la noche, April Ryan supo que había encontrado al dragón. Como también supo que estaba total y absolutamente perdida.

* * *

 **Hola guapos y guapas!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Perdón por el retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo. Espero que la espera merezca la pena y que el capítulo os guste porque he sudado tinta para escribirlo. Puedo decir que ha sido el capítulo más complicado de escribir hasta ahora.

En fin, no me quiero extender mucho que el capítulo es lo suficientemente largo como para aburrir a todo el mundo y que me quede sin lectores así que me voy a limitar a agradecer, como siempre, cada lectura, cada visita, cada mensaje y cada comentario que me dejáis. Especialmente a mis queridas: **MacrossLive, Annima90, 7, Alice Cullen, Dianeli (x2) y Mara.** Ya sabéis de sobra que sin vosotras no me sentaría a escribir cada semana con esta sonrisa en la cara. Sois las mejores.

 **7:** Así que quieres beso ya? no puedes esperar más? seguro? jajajaja no me mates, te prometo que el momento será tan especial que valdrá la pena. Espero que este capítulo te guste aunque no haya beso. Abrazos virtuales.

 **Alice Cullen:** tú tampoco puedes aguantar las ganas de que se besen? jajajja vale, vale... os daré lo que me pedís que para eso estoy. Muy pronto, te doy mi palabra de girl scout jajjaa. Espero que este capítulo también te guste cariño. Miles de gracias.

 **Dianeli:** no me des las gracias, vuestros comentarios son tan importantes para mí... me hace tan feliz y tanta ilusión recibirlos jajaja te entiendo, yo llevo enamorada de Van desde que vi Escaflowne por primera vez y aquí sigo jajjaa ¿así que quieres que Van enseñe a April a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? Bueno, no lo había pensado. Anoto tu propuesta y veré que puedo hacer con ello, seguro que podemos encontrar la manera de que lo haga en algún punto. Gracias por querer acompañarme cada capítulo y por decirme que consigo transportarte a otro mundo (carita super feliz), ahh y por desearme suerte con mis estudios. Estoy en el último año de facultad y es realmente duro. Vivo en un bucle de estrés jajaja AHHH y te prometo que Escaflowne aparecerá y entrará en acción. Muchas gracias y miles de besos. Quédate cuanto gustes =)

 **Mara:** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... entre las miles de cosas que he tenido últimamente y que este capítulo me ha costado mucho sacarlo adelante me he retrasado. Espero que me perdones con este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Para consejos, comentarios, críticas, tartazos, tomatazos, besos, abrazos... ya sabéis qué hacer. Si me dejas un review me harás muy feliz.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Ela.**


	21. El último hijo de Atlantis

**Recomendación musical: James Vicent McMorrow — Wicked Game.**

* * *

 **Este capítulo jamás habría sido escrito sin la colaboración de una gran amiga, MacrossLive.** **La escena final de este capítulo ha sido idea suya, además ella es la editora y la beta reader de este capítulo.** **Por ello, espero que los demás podáis perdonarme si se lo dedico a ella.**

 **Así que, amiga mía, este capítulo está íntegramente dedicado a ti.**

 **Gracias por todo, Ela.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El último hijo de Atlantis.**

Van no podía despegar la mirada de April que, arrodillada sobre el suelo, parecía incapaz de hablar mientras las lágrimas trazaban sendas por la piel pálida de sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y por aquellas profundidades verdes, Van vio desfilar decenas de emociones. Aunque no consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para leerlas. Tenía miedo de ver aparecer en sus ojos el rechazo que tantas veces había sentido en otras personas.

Quiso esconder sus alas pero no lo hizo. ¿Para qué molestarse? April ya había tenido tiempo suficiente de verlas. Ella había descubierto al fin su secreto y, por primera vez en su vida, Van temió su reacción. Excepto Merle y sus amigos más íntimos, la mayoría de la gente, al descubrir su procedencia, pensaba que era un monstruo. Él era descendiente de una raza marcada y maldita, el último hijo de Atlantis. Un ryujin. Un demonio alado.

Y aquella noche de primavera, el rey de Fanelia se avergonzó de sí mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser sólo un hombre, un hombre normal. Alguien que no llevara en la espalda el peso de una herencia que no podía cambiar para que ella pudiera mirarle con respeto y admiración.

El prolongado silencio de April sólo contribuyó a empeorar la situación. Pero, a pesar de todo, Van no se arrepentía de haber expuesto su secreto de ese modo ante ella. Había actuado sin pensar para salvarla, precipitándose al vacío en pos de ella cuando la vio caer. No podía permitir que April muriera y, mucho menos, si él tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de evitarlo. Había prometido protegerla y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Aunque eso significara que April se alejaría de él para siempre.

Con el cuerpo rígido por la angustia, decidió alejarse de April antes de que ella se repusiera de la conmoción de descubrir que era un ryujin y le pidiera que no se acercara a ella nunca más, o le gritara que era un híbrido maldito. Van supo en aquel momento que no sería capaz de soportar que April le rechazara. Por eso le dio la espalda y echó a andar con la intención de alejarse lo máximo posible.

April reaccionó en cuanto contempló como Van se apartaba de ella, profundamente triste y mortificado. Se incorporó lentamente del suelo, donde había permanecido durante los últimos minutos. No podía permitir que él se marchara, no de ese modo.

— No te vayas— le pidió y sus palabras reverberaron en el silencio de la noche como una súplica que salió entrecortada de sus labios por los nervios y las lágrimas.

Van se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz pero no se giró a mirarla, no quería ver temor o lástima en sus ojos. April se acercó hacia él con cautela, la tensión emanaba en oleadas del cuerpo masculino y ella no pretendía incomodarle. Parecía avergonzado y no entendía por qué. Él era asombroso, increíble. Jamás había visto nada tan hermoso. Su madre le había hablado tantas veces de aquellas alas pero ella siempre creyó que eran un cuento. Ahora, sin embargo, había podido comprobar que no había nada en los cuentos de su madre que no fuera cierto.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su espalda y sus ojos verdes vagaron hasta perderse en el hombre que tenía ante sí. Van tenía los hombros anchos y, quizás por todo el duro entrenamiento militar, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban muy bien definidos y hablaban de fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para las alas blancas que nacían de su espalda.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada, pidiéndole permiso para ir más allá, para tocar sus alas.

Él giró el rostro para mirarla fijamente, confuso, nadie había querido tocar sus alas antes, ¿qué era lo que pretendía esa mujer? Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir casi sin aliento. April levantó la mano derecha con deliberada lentitud, para que Van pudiera acostumbrarse a su cercanía y la detuviera cuando le resultara demasiado incómodo. El rey de Fanelia contuvo la respiración cuando ella paseó las yemas de los dedos por la piel que se extendía entre el nacimiento de sus alas, trazando una senda de fuego que hizo que el cuerpo de Van de pronto estallara en llamas. Nadie le había tocado de ese modo antes.

Incapaz de apartar los ojos de April, observó como ella se detenía en el punto exacto en el que las alas blancas se unían a la piel bronceada. Luego, levantó la mirada hacia él y sus ojos le pidieron silenciosamente permiso para continuar con su implacable y delicioso avance. Incapaz de negarle nada, Van volvió a asentir, completamente hechizado, y entonces sintió las manos femeninas posarse sobre las alas que le marcaban como el último hijo de Atlantis y acariciarlas con devoción, casi como si temiera hacerle daño. El roce envió descargas eléctricas a través de su columna y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante las placenteras caricias que ella le estaba prodigando. Aquello se sentía tan malditamente bien que no quería que se detuviera jamás. Nunca había sentido nada parecido en la vida.

April sonrió complacida cuando observó el rostro relajado del rey de Fanelia. Sus alas eran tan suaves como la seda y acariciarlas le provocaba un cosquilleo placentero en todo el cuerpo que no había esperado. Aprovechando que él había cerrado los ojos, confiado, y que no podía verla, ella se acercó un poco más y depositó un tímido beso sobre el ala derecha. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía, sólo sabía que necesitaba sentirle desesperadamente. Quería que él comprendiera que no tenía que esconder su naturaleza delante de ella.

A Van se le escapó involuntariamente un jadeo cuando sintió que April posaba los labios sobre sus plumas blancas. El cálido aliento femenino chocó contra su piel provocando que el corazón le latiera desbocado bajo las costillas. Abrió los ojos conmocionado y los clavó en ella, que le devolvía la mirada mientras sonreía dulcemente. En ese instante, Van se atrevió por fin a leer las emociones que mostraban sus ojos y no encontró ni rastro del temor y el rechazo que esperaba. En aquellas profundidades verdes sólo pudo ver admiración.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— le preguntó con la voz rota mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo y de lo que era.

— Porque me has salvado la vida… varias veces de hecho. Y porque no deberías avergonzarte de lo que eres— le respondió ella con una sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarle. Luego, para aligerar la tensión, añadió en tono bromista—. Además, tus alas son muy hermosas. ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir unas iguales?

Van no pudo evitar reír ante esa nueva muestra de su extraño humor, aunque apenas era capaz de respirar por las emociones que luchaban dentro de él. Sus pensamientos se congelaron durante un segundo cuando comprendió que a April no le importaba que fuera un monstruo, un bicho raro. Giró para quedar frente a ella, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que se quedó estática mientras observaba atentamente las reacciones de aquel hombre. Él apartó la vista un segundo, desviándola hacia el cielo infinito. Cuando su mirada regresó a ella la quemó. Sus ojos, y el dolor que había en ellos, le llegaron al alma.

¿Cuántas personas le habrían rechazado en su vida por culpa de algo que no podía cambiar, que no dependía de él? April acabó con la distancia que los separaba para abrazarle con fuerza, echándole los brazos al cuello. Van se quedó muy quieto durante unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando del contacto con la suave piel femenina, del maravilloso olor que desprendía su pelo, del calor que emanaba su cuerpo y del placer que le provocaba sentir su abrasador aliento en la sensible piel del cuello, antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse a las sensaciones que April le provocaba, correspondiendo su abrazo. Entonces siseó de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó preocupada mientras se separaba de él a toda prisa, temerosa de haberle hecho daño. Examinó su cuerpo rápidamente y horrorizada vio que el brazo derecho de Van sangraba profusamente y que la herida estaba repleta de esquirlas de cristal.

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó el ryujin y automáticamente sus alas desaparecieron. Había estado tan preocupado por salvarla primero y luego por su reacción y sus maravillosas caricias que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la profunda herida que los cristales del puente le habían provocado en el brazo.

April le lanzó una mirada enfadada, como si le reprochara el poco interés que tenía en sus heridas o el hecho de que hubiera escondido aquellas alas que tanto le gustaban, y luego echó a andar con decisión arrastrándole del brazo sano hasta su mochila negra, que había quedado abandonada a unos metros de allí, cuando April se había levantado del suelo para impedir que Van se alejara de ella.

— Será mejor que nos ocupemos de esa herida antes de que se infecte— masculló irritada, sin dejar de tirar de él.

Van sonrió y se dejó arrastrar a donde aquella mujer pelirroja quisiera llevarle.

 **…**

Erik estaba en el puente de mando de la nave, intentando analizar la difícil situación en la que se encontraban. Los oficiales del puente habían tenido que esforzarse para recuperar el control de la nave para, acto seguido, repeler el ataque enemigo con toda la potencia que fueron capaces de reunir.

Al menos habían conseguido hacer huir al enemigo pero a un gran coste. Los daños en la nave eran cuantiosos, se habían visto obligados incluso a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia ante el riesgo que suponía seguir en el aire sin conocer el verdadero alcance de los daños, y, lo que es peor, ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba el rey de Fanelia. Se suponía que Erik era el encargado de velar por la seguridad del rey y ahora estaba allí, en el puente, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

Su majestad se había lanzado al vacío para salvar a April de una caída mortal de cientos de metros. Erik estaba convencido de que ambos habían sobrevivido pero no tenía forma de asegurarse de ello. La nave estaba varada en un claro de las inmensas junglas que crecían en Freid y no podrían alzar el vuelo de nuevo hasta que los mecánicos repararan los daños que se habían producido durante el ataque. Aquello podría retrasarles horas o incluso días. Y mientras tanto, su majestad y April estarían perdidos, sin comida ni agua ni posibilidad de pedir ayuda, en mitad de ninguna parte. Sin protección, sin escolta.

Erik sentía que tenía las manos atadas. Su instinto más básico le exigía rastrear la selva hasta dar con ellos pero la delegación de Fanelia no viajaba con los hombres suficientes como para realizar aquella monumental tarea. Tal vez su majestad podría encontrar un modo de llegar hasta ellos, pero ¿y si algunos de los dos estaba herido y no podían moverse con libertad a través del laberinto sin salida que formaba la jungla?

No. Definitivamente no. Como capitán de la guardia real de Fanelia no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a su rey. Había jurado protegerle y no rompería su promesa. Desde que se unió a la guardia jamás había faltado su juramento y no pensaba empezar esa noche. Salió del puente y reunió a sus hombres, tenía intenciones de llegar hasta el punto en el que más o menos ambos deberían haber caído y rastrear la zona hasta encontrarles.

No le importaba el asfixiante calor ni la opresiva humedad que reinaba en el ambiente, ni lo cansado que estaba ni los cientos de millas que tendría que recorrer para dar con ellos. Porque había algo más grande que impulsaba a todos los soldados de Fanelia para seguir adelante y no rendirse nunca en el cumplimiento del deber. Proteger a su rey. Proteger su hogar.

 **…**

April acababa de abrir su mochila bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Van y ahora parecía empeñada en vaciar y dispersar todo el contenido sobre el suelo en busca de vete tú a saber qué cosa. El ryujin la miraba fascinado porque cada objeto que sacaba de las profundidades de aquella mochila le permitía averiguar más cosas sobre ella. De pronto, April se detuvo y compuso una expresión que él fue incapaz de descifrar. Deseando averiguar qué había captado su interés esta vez, Van se acercó más a ella. Entonces pudo ver un gastado libro sobre su regazo y la curiosidad le quemó por la necesidad de saber qué tenía de especial aquel ejemplar para ella.

— Creo que acabo de resolver el enigma de la pluma— dijo April con una sonrisa divertida, mientras le acercaba el libro a Van para que lo viera. El ryujin fue incapaz de entender la escritura que poblaba el papel, pues la obra estaba escrita en una lengua desconocida para él, pero sí pudo apreciar la rosa roja y la pluma blanca que descansaban entre las páginas centrales. Y por un instante, se quedó sin habla. April había conservado los insignificantes detalles que él le había regalado noches atrás pero no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Ni siquiera eran regalos propiamente dichos, no tenían ningún valor.

— Me regalaste una pluma de tus alas, ¿verdad?— inquirió ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mientras seguía registrando las profundidades de su mochila alegremente—. Es una lástima que no recordara esa parte de las historias de mi madre antes, me habría ahorrado más de un dolor de cabeza pensando de donde la habías sacado.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y Van lo agradeció internamente porque la situación comenzaba a despertar en él sentimientos extraños que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

— ¡Lo encontré!— exclamó April al fin, unos minutos después, sacando una pequeña caja blanca del interior de la mochila.

El ryujin la miró con desconfianza, examinando su contenido.

— ¿Siempre llevas material médico en la mochila?— quiso saber, mortificado de nuevo por la curiosidad. Definitivamente, April era la mujer más extraña que había conocido en toda su vida.

Ella encogió los hombros con indiferencia, ignorando su pregunta, y le pidió que se acercara para comenzar a trabajar en su brazo. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, muy cerca el uno del otro. De la caja blanca April sacó el material necesario para curarle y con unas pinzas de metal fue extrayendo, uno a uno, los cristales de la herida. Van apretó los dientes y tensó la espalda para hacer frente al dolor que le causaban los trozos afilados de cristal en la carne.

Cuando el ryujin ya pensaba que April no iba a contestarle, ella volvió a sorprenderle.

— Es una vieja costumbre que heredé de mi padre— le dijo sin despegar la mirada de su herida—. Él era arqueólogo y en ocasiones le destinaban a excavaciones en las que había riesgo de derrumbe o de inundaciones. Por eso, cuando me dejaba acompañarle durante mis vacaciones, siempre me pedía que llevara un kit de primeros auxilios para estar preparada por si ocurría algún accidente.

Van contempló como el semblante femenino cambiaba en cuestión de segundos y sus ojos se apagaron, ahogados por la tristeza. Entonces todas sus dudas se disiparon y supo la verdad.

— ¿Cuánto hace que murió tu padre?— preguntó, temiendo estar en lo cierto.

Ella se detuvo y clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El tono seco y frío de su voz la delató y Van tuvo la certeza de que había acertado.

— Siempre hablas de él en pasado y… cuando le mencionas pareces tan… triste.

April regresó su atención a la herida del rey y volvió a quedarse callada durante unos segundos. Continuó sacando esquirlas de cristal de la piel del ryujin mientras luchaba por mantener el pasado a raya. Pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Recordó el funeral, lluvioso y frío, el día en que había perdido todo lo que una vez consideró importante. La casa se llenó de hombres con trajes grises que estrecharon su mano con excesiva fuerza mientras alababan el trabajo de su padre. Lo único que ella deseó entonces fue que se marcharan, que la dejaran sola.

— Hace cinco años— contestó al fin—. Tuvo un accidente cuando volvía a casa del trabajo.

Van, que había esperado pacientemente su respuesta, se encogió internamente por el dolor que transmitían sus palabras. Y se sintió inmensamente culpable por hacerla recordar momentos tan dolorosos

— April yo…— quiso disculparse, pero seguía sin saber bien cómo hacerlo.

— No te preocupes.

Ella levantó el rostro y le sonrió tristemente, apiadándose de él y de sus pobres disculpas. Luego, volvió a trabajar en la herida de Van sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

— Así que, ¿vives sola?— preguntó él con la intención de cambiar de tema y de hacerla olvidar sus dolorosos recuerdos.

April asintió sin mirarle.

— ¿No estás casada o… prometida?— insistió, fingiendo una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir pues llevaba semanas preguntándose si April tendría a alguien esperando su regreso en la Luna Fantasma.

Ella se echó a reír con ganas como respuesta.

— ¿Tan malo sería?— quiso saber. No supo por qué aquella reacción le había molestado. ¿Tanta aversión sentía ante la idea de compartir su vida con alguien?

" _Aun así no debe importarte, ella nunca te elegiría a ti de todos modos"_ , le dijo la conciencia y aquel pensamiento le dolió más que los cristales que laceraban la piel de su brazo.

— No— dijo April riendo—. Es sólo que no creo que exista alguien en el mundo que quiera casarse conmigo.

Van la miró confuso, alzando las cejas. No se había esperado aquella respuesta. Una vez más, ella lo había sorprendido. Junto a April todo era nuevo y le resultaba imposible acostumbrarse.

— No creo que exista en el mundo alguien capaz de soportarme y menos toda la vida. Soy difícil y complicada. Hablo demasiado, pienso demasiado, trabajo demasiado, no soy una persona a la que le guste obedecer órdenes ni depender de nadie. Tampoco me gusta que me controlen, que me subestimen por ser mujer o que intenten cambiarme— explicó ella, como si se hubiera aprendido de memoria todos sus defectos—. Mi problema es justamente ese, que soy demasiado en demasiados aspectos. Los hombres prefieren cosas más sencillas y equilibradas. Mujeres con las que no tengan que esforzarse tanto y definitivamente yo no soy así.

— Además, las mujeres como yo no atraemos a los hombres— continuó como si nada y ante la mirada incrédula del ryujin añadió—. Ha sido así desde el instituto, te aseguro que ser una friki de la informática no ayuda a que se fijen en ti. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los hombres pierdan la cabeza.

A Van empezaban a preocuparle seriamente los hombres de la Luna Fantasma. Todos parecían ser unos imbéciles. April, ajena a los pensamientos del ryujin, terminó de limpiar la herida y se dispuso a suturarla con cuidado.

— Lo siento, no tengo nada para anestesiar el dolor— le informó intentando disculparse—. Lo vas a sentir todo pero es necesario cerrarte la herida.

— Adelante— le dijo Van con una tranquilidad que la dejó pasmada.

Asombrada, comenzó a coser y, casi instantáneamente, los músculos del cuello masculino se marcaron por lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula mientras apretaba los puños en un intento por aliviar el dolor que padecía. A ella el estómago se le encogió al pensar en lo mucho que debía dolerle.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó sinceramente preocupada mientras le daba una tregua.

Él se limitó a mirarla y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida y burlona.

— La Tribu de Hispano reparó a Escaflowne cuando yo estaba vinculado a él, April— le dijo Van para tranquilizarla—. Créeme, esto no es nada.

April continuó donde lo había dejado hasta que la voz de Van volvió a interrumpirla.

— ¿Qué crees que habría sucedido si nos hubiéramos conocido cuando sólo eras una adolescente?

— Nada— respondió April con sinceridad mientras continuaba cosiendo su herida—. Entonces era una chica desgarbada y los chicos del instituto no se acercaban a mí, a menos que quisieran burlarse un rato.

— ¿Por qué iban a querer burlarse de ti?

— Porque tenía el pelo rojo, orejas de soplillo, un montón de pecas y estaba obsesionada con la tecnología— explicó April con indiferencia. Ella siempre había sido la empollona devora libros a la que nadie presta atención, los chicos preferían a las animadoras o a las divas del club de teatro—. Nadie se fijaba en mí en aquella época.

En su mente, Van pudo imaginársela unos años más joven. Con sus grandes ojos verdes, yendo a clase cada día, deseosa de aprender para saciar su curiosidad, dejando atrás la sonrisa aniñada y los rasgos infantiles para empezar a darle paso a la mujer que tenía delante en ese momento.

— Yo sí me habría fijado en ti— confesó antes de poder contenerse. Y cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios supo que eran ciertas. Se habría fijado en ella sin importar cómo, dónde o cuándo la hubiera conocido.

April levantó el rostro hacia él, sorprendida por su inesperada declaración. Enrojeció y sus mejillas ardieron bajo la intensa mirada del rey de Fanelia.

— Sólo dices eso porque estoy cosiéndote la herida y no te conviene llevarme la contraria— repuso ella, sosteniéndole la mirada a duras penas, intentando fingir que aquellas palabras no habían provocado que su corazón comenzara a latir extasiado.

— Entonces pregúntamelo otra vez cuando hayas terminado.

" _Pero, ¡por qué demonios le he dicho eso!_ , pensó Van deseando poder patearse internamente por su estupidez, _"¿qué está mal conmigo?_ El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, sumiéndolos a ambos en sus propios pensamientos. La tensión entre los dos era tan grande que podía palparse en el aire. Pero lucharon por ignorarla pues el juego de fingir indiferencia siempre les había funcionado bien.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— quiso saber April cuando terminó de coserle la herida, colocándole una venda para protegerla del calor y la humedad.

Cuando ella finalizó, Van movió el brazo y dejó escapar un débil siseo, el único indicio de que le dolía la herida.

— Tenemos que regresar a la nave. Seguro que Erik ha ordenado al capitán Muller aterrizar y ya nos está buscando pero si nos movemos en la dirección que ellos han seguido podrán dar con nosotros mucho antes.

— De acuerdo, pero antes tienes que ponerte algo encima. No puedes andar por ahí medio desnudo.

April, que ya estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para mantener la vista alejada de su torso desnudo mientras le curaba, no quería ni imaginarse la tortura que supondría para ella pasearse por la jungla junto a un Van ligero de ropa.

" _No, gracias"_ , pensó. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, tuve que deshacerme del resto de mi ropa cuando me lancé a por ti— le recordó él con una sonrisa burlona. No entendía por qué ella se sentía tan incómoda con su desnudez de pronto—. No tengo nada que ponerme.

— No te preocupes. Creo que tengo algo por aquí…

Volvió a registrar las profundidades de su mochila hasta toparse con su vieja y enorme camiseta de los Knicks de Nueva York y se la tendió. Por la forma en la que Van reaccionó cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando un vestido lleno de volantes.

— No pienso ponerme esa cosa— concluyó tajante, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso perfecto y definido. April tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder concentrarse.

— Un poco de respeto— le recriminó—. Esa camiseta tiene más años que tú. Es una reliquia familiar y mi mejor pijama.

Cuando Van se la imaginó entre las sábanas blancas cubierta únicamente por aquella camiseta, se le olvidó respirar y la prenda comenzó a parecerle atractiva de repente. Sin pronunciar palabra, se la metió por la cabeza y pasó los brazos por las mangas. Le quedaba estrecha a la altura de los hombros y del pecho pero cuando inhaló disimuladamente el perfume que emanaba de la tela, el deseo prendió fuego a su sangre.

" _¡Contrólate, maldita sea!_ ", le gritó la conciencia. No podía dejarse llevar de ese modo. Él era el rey de Fanelia, un soldado acostumbrado a mantener el control, las apariencias y las emociones a raya. April era la hija de Hitomi y estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Había cientos de mujeres entre las que podía elegir para satisfacer el deseo que últimamente castigaba su cuerpo, pero April no era una de ellas. Aquella verdad desvaneció los rescoldos de su deseo insatisfecho de un plumazo. Le dio la espalda en silencio y echó a andar en la dirección en la que había perdido el rastro de la nave de Fanelia.

April se quedó estática en su lugar. No entendía cómo, pero había provocado que Van volviera a alzar la barrera de hielo contra ella. Y a juzgar por su semblante frío y enfadado dudaba mucho que volviera a la normalidad a corto plazo. Suspirando frustrada y sin dejar de preguntarse qué demonios habría hecho esta vez, se internó tras él en la espesura bajo un calor y una humedad asfixiantes.

 **…**

Van sintió que el agua abrazaba su cuerpo como una caricia. Era fantástica la sensación que le envolvía en ese momento. Caminar durante dos días bajo las altas temperaturas y con una humedad que hacia el aire irrespirable no era la mejor forma de avanzar entre la jungla. Y eso que April no se había quejado ni una sola vez del calor, de los insectos que saturaban el ambiente o de lo difícil que resultaba caminar a través de la espesura sin senderos para abrirse paso.

El ryujin había intentado avanzar a un ritmo más lento al principio para no incomodarla o avergonzarla. Pero sus precauciones no habían sido necesarias. April caminaba con soltura entre el follaje, avanzando a su paso sin retrasarle en ningún momento. Aunque en cuanto caía la noche y se detenían a descansar, ella se desplomaba junto a la hoguera que Van encendía para asar lo que conseguía cazar para los dos y sólo se incorporaba para llevarse algo de comida al estómago.

No parecía acostumbrada a soportar tales esfuerzos pero era demasiado orgullosa como para suplicarle que descansaran más o que caminaran más despacio. Aunque, tal vez, no intentara mantener su ritmo por una cuestión de orgullo sino porque durante los dos últimos días él se había vuelto a comportar como un imbécil con ella. Apenas la había mirado un par de veces y sólo le dirigía la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario. Era un milagro que April aún no lo hubiera mandado al infierno y que continuara soportando su indiferencia y su frialdad sin una queja.

Definitivamente era una mujer increíble. Y ahora estaban juntos en mitad de la nada. Solos. Él y ella. Sin nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Por eso, aquella noche, Van había decidido ir a darse un baño refrescante en cuanto se habían detenido a pasar la noche. Cada minuto al lado de April suponía para él una auténtica tortura. No podía estar cerca de ella sin desear tocarla. Y aquello no podía ser correcto.

Tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba junto a ella más tiempo del necesario acabaría cometiendo una locura y no podía permitirlo. Porque April no le pertenecía, no era nada suyo. Debía recordarse unas cien veces al día que ella era la hija de Hitomi y que no tenía derecho a posar los ojos en ella, a anhelar su contacto, a soñar que ella lo miraba con el deseo bailando en sus ojos verdes.

Ningún derecho.

Por eso, en cuanto se habían detenido a descansar, nada más caer la noche, Van le había pedido a April que se encargara del fuego y, con la excusa de buscar algo de comer, había huido como un cobarde de su lado. Y ahora estaba allí, dejando que el agua que se precipitaba desde la gran catarata que había descubierto hacía unos minutos se deslizara por su cuerpo y le ayudara a combatir el calor y el deseo insatisfecho que laceraba sus entrañas.

 **…**

April estaba harta de intentar encender el fuego. Había provocado un estropicio y casi se había quedado sin dedos intentando imitar el movimiento que había empleado Van la noche anterior para prender la leña. Pero aunque el ryujin hacía que pareciese sencillo, ella era incapaz de conseguir algo que no fueran chispas. Chispas y casi quedarse sin dedos. Y ahora, encima, le dolía la muñeca izquierda.

Bufando indignada, se levantó del lugar en el que había permanecido arrodillada y se preguntó dónde demonios estaba Van cuando lo necesitaba. Si ella era una inútil para el trabajo de campo, ¿para qué le encargaba estas cosas? Bueno, tal vez la culpa era suya por no habérselo comentado cuando él le pidió que se encargara del fuego. Pero tenía una buena excusa. El ryujin llevaba dos días tratándola de forma áspera y fría, apenas le hablaba y cuando lo hacía era tan cortante y brusco con ella que April casi prefería que se mantuviera en silencio. Se sentía como cuando llegó a Fanelia y Van se comportaba como si ella no existiese. Pero en aquel entonces, al menos Merle le había hecho compañía.

Además, a lo anterior se unía el hecho de que estaba harta de aquel condenado lugar. Ella adoraba el frío y los días lluviosos y allí, en mitad de la jungla, sólo había una cosa que abundaba: enjambres de bichos asquerosos.

Se paseó durante unos minutos por el minúsculo claro que el ryujin había elegido para que pasaran la noche y volvió a preguntarse dónde se habría metido. Hacía más de media hora que se había marchado y normalmente no tardaba tanto en regresar. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Casi sin pensarlo, echó a andar en la dirección en la que Van se había desvanecido entre los árboles.

Caminó lentamente a través de la espesura que la rodeaba y le impedía contemplar las estrellas que, a esa hora de la noche, estarían iluminando el cielo nocturno. A su alrededor, los sonidos de la naturaleza reverberaban en la oscuridad como un eco procedente del corazón del bosque. Pero a April no le importó. Se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Sabía que nada malo podía sucederle. Van no estaría lejos y siempre acudía en su ayuda cuando se metía en problemas, es decir, todo el tiempo. Era un auténtico milagro que no la hubiera abandonado a su suerte a esas alturas.

A pesar de que April se había pasado la vida luchando para valerse por sí misma, debía reconocer que resultaba agradable contar con alguien que se preocupara por ella de ese modo. Aunque, a juzgar por su comportamiento durante los dos últimos días, tal vez ya estaba harto de tener que cuidar de ella.

Sumida en sus pensamientos escuchó de pronto el murmullo del agua precipitándose desde gran altura. Una cascada, imaginó. Sin saber por qué, sus pasos la guiaron en la dirección del sonido. Durante unos minutos lo único que pudo percibir fue la opresiva oscuridad que la envolvía. Sin embargo, unos metros más adelante los árboles comenzaron a escasear y April se encontró ante una pequeña laguna rodeaba de vegetación y de rocas por todas partes, alimentada por una catarata que se precipitaba en el vacío. Desde el lugar en el que el agua de la catarata chocaba violentamente con la que reposaba en la laguna, se elevaban grandes nubes de vapor que le otorgaban a la escena un aire etéreo y misterioso.

Pero no fue nada de aquello lo que provocó que April sintiera que se le detenía el corazón. Sino el hombre que, en ese momento, se bañaba completamente desnudo en el agua, ajeno a la hambrienta mirada femenina. Estaba de pie sobre las rocas, dejando que el agua de la catarata le acariciara la piel.

April jadeó en busca de aire cuando paseó la mirada por aquel maravilloso cuerpo masculino. Siempre había sabido que Van estaba buenísimo, pero sus ojos eran incapaces de procesar semejante espectáculo.

En contra de su buen juicio, se dio un festín contemplando sus anchos hombros, su piel bronceada, la profunda hendidura que separaba sus duros pectorales, sus abdominales perfectamente definidos, sus estrechas caderas y los músculos que se contraían con el más mínimo movimiento. Entonces su mirada continuó descendiendo hacia el sur de aquel maravilloso cuerpo y… se le secó la boca cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en aquella parte de la anatomía masculina en concreto.

" _Por el amor de Dios",_ pensó mordiéndose los labios sin poder evitarlo. El deseo convirtió su sangre en lava ardiente que amenazaba con incendiar todo a su paso. Y maldijo su suerte. Ningún hombre debería verse tan atractivo desnudo. Ninguna mujer debería estar delante de alguien tan impresionante sin una bombona de oxígeno.

April quiso huir y olvidar lo que había visto antes de que Van la descubriera babeando por él en la orilla como una pervertida. Pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo y su cuerpo se había amotinado y se negaba a obedecer las furiosas órdenes que le daba su cerebro. Y mientras luchaba consigo misma y contra la marea de sensaciones que la asolaban, sucedió. La mirada de Van rastreó la orilla, como si hubiera podido sentir la intensidad de la mirada de April, y sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los de ella.

Van la contempló durante unos largos segundos. Al principio se sintió cohibido porque estaba completamente desnudo y no había un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que no estuviera expuesto ante ella. Su primer impulso fue el de sumergirse en el agua para cubrirse. Pero ese impulso se esfumó en cuanto fue consciente del modo en que April le estaba mirando. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como alimentados por los misterios del universo y allí en el fondo, había deseo. Un deseo tan ávido y desquiciante como el que él mismo experimentaba cada vez que estaban juntos. El ryujin sintió en sus carnes el interés que despertaba en ella la visión de su cuerpo y entonces no pudo luchar más contra todo aquello que April le provocaba.

Se rindió y decidió que si iba a ir al infierno, se aseguraría de que el castigo mereciera la pena. En ese instante no había ni miedo ni culpa ni remordimientos. Sabiendo que había perdido aquella batalla contra sí mismo, ya no había una sola razón para resistirse a lo que realmente quería: a ella.

Para sorpresa de April, que aún estaba paralizada en la orilla, en el rostro de Van se dibujó lentamente una diabólica sonrisa que lo hizo parecer aún más atractivo. Si es que eso era posible. Luego, bajó de las rocas y se sumergió hasta la cintura en el agua, encaminándose lentamente hasta la orilla.

Van no sabía qué iba a pasar, sólo sabía que estaba deseando que pasara.

April era incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos, atrapada como estaba en la mirada del rey de Fanelia. Él se detuvo a un metro de su posición, poniendo especial cuidado para que el agua no volviera a revelar su anatomía. Ella parecía nerviosa y lo último que él quería es que saliera corriendo cuando había decidido descubrir si April sentía lo mismo cuando estaban juntos.

— ¿Te apetece acompañarme?— le preguntó directamente, olvidados el pudor y la vergüenza.

April parpadeó y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí y Van sonrió abiertamente. Acaba de descubrir que le gustaba jugar con ella, provocarla y ponerla nerviosa con su presencia. Tener esa clase de poder sobre aquella mujer indomable, saber que podía alterarla de ese modo le excitaba.

— Debería encender… intentar ir a… el fuego— fue todo lo que pudo decir ella, su cerebro parecía incapaz de elaborar una respuesta coherente—. Yo debería… irme.

Se dio la vuelta mientras la cara le ardía por la vergüenza de la situación, quería marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar pero la voz de Van la detuvo.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó, fingiendo estar sorprendido y decepcionado—. No sabía que eras una cobarde.

April se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a retarla de ese modo cuando se había pasado los dos últimos días ignorándola por completo? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía aquel hombre? ¿Volverla loca con su trastorno de bipolaridad?

— Yo no soy ninguna cobarde— le reprochó furiosa. La ira hizo resplandecer sus ojos verdes, incitando a que Van se decidiera a continuar.

— Entonces ven y demuéstramelo— su voz sonó ronca y grave por el deseo y la necesidad. Ya no podía detenerse.

" _Esta noche vas a ser consciente de todo lo que provocas en mí"_ , pensó el ryujin en su fuero interno.

April parecía enfadada cuando comenzó a quitarse las botas a tirones. Van sonrió aún más, satisfecho, cuando comprendió que iba a tenerla justo donde deseaba. En el agua, sola, con él. Pero la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro en el instante en el que ella, decidida, se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y bajo la cremallera. La abertura de los vaqueros se abrió y le permitió atisbar el principio de su ropa interior. De encaje. Negro. Tuvo que contener el gemido que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta.

Pero April no iba a quedarse allí. Había visto el modo en el que Van la miraba, como si fuera un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa y, aunque temblaba internamente al pensar en lo que vendría a continuación, no se detuvo. Nunca le había gustado su cuerpo y le incomodaba exponerlo ante los demás. Tenía miedo de decepcionar a Van cuando la viera sólo cubierta por la ropa interior. Pero se tragó sus miedos y decidió que a ese juego podían jugar los dos.

Van perdió la capacidad de respirar cuando ella tiró, con una lentitud desquiciante, de los vaqueros hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto unas piernas largas y torneadas. Por los dioses, y él que se creía capaz de resistir cualquier tormento.

April arrojó la prenda lejos de sí y luego levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de él. Le gustó el deseo que percibió en el poderoso hombre que tenía delante.

" _Puedes hacerlo",_ se dijo ella para infundirse valor, _"esto es como nadar en bikini"_.

Intentando no pensar en nada, April levantó las manos para acercarlas a los botones que cerraban su camisa y los fue soltando uno a uno, bajo la atenta mirada del rey de Fanelia que luchaba por no perderse un solo detalle. Cuando la camisa cayó a sus pies, Van sintió que su necesidad de tocarla se hacía tan feroz que le resultó doloroso resistirse. La deseaba con una desesperación que rallaba en la locura y aquello lo estaba matando.

Van jamás podría olvidar la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de April cubierto únicamente por dos minúsculas prendas negras que protegían los rincones más recónditos de su feminidad. Extasiado, contempló la manera en que la luz de la luna jugaba con los mechones de su cabello rojo como el fuego y se reflejaba en la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes. Su ropa interior hacía resaltar sus curvas a la perfección y el borde de encaje de aquella extraña prenda le recordaba lo fácil que debería ser deslizar su mano dentro y tomar uno de sus pechos con cuidado en la palma de su mano.

La conciencia eligió ese momento para recordarle que el rey de Fanelia no debería de estar desnudo en compañía de una mujer, que no debería desearla como lo hacía… pero nada le importaba. Esa noche sólo era un hombre. Un hombre que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas y que jamás se había sentido mejor en la vida. Y cuando ella le sonrió, el corazón se le aceleró descontroladamente. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que despertaba algo en él que jamás había sentido? Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Era la primera mujer que lo veía. No a su apariencia física, ni a sus proezas de guerrero. Ella lo veía a él, al hombre que vivía bajo la armadura de Escaflowne y la corona de Fanelia.

Jamás pensó que podía existir una persona así.

En ese momento, April entró en la laguna, sosteniéndole la mirada. El agua abrazó su cuerpo, refrescando su piel ardiente. Antes de lo que esperaba llegó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Van pudo percibir el olor de su piel. El aroma de April lo hizo endurecerse y excitarse. Apretó con fuerza los dientes. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no hundir la cabeza en su hombro e inhalar su olor hasta que estuviera borracho de él. Van concentró su mirada en la piel desnuda y pálida de su cuello. Y descendió hasta el valle que se extendía entre sus pechos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras se imaginaba como sabría ella. Como se sentirían sus lujuriosas curvas presionadas contra él. Es más, podía sentir el deseo de April y aquello volvía su apetito aún peor. Cada parte de él ardía a fuego lento por ella. Contuvo su aliento bruscamente mientras el intenso placer lo consumía.

Entonces, mientras descendía hacia el sur del cuerpo femenino, lo vio. Y se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. April tenía tatuado un dragón en la cadera derecha. Un dragón que se parecía sospechosamente a un Guymelef que él conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Es Escaflowne?

Ella asintió y la ira invadió a Van por un segundo. Rebajar a Escaflowne, al dios alado de Fanelia, a un tatuaje era una degradación a sus ojos.

— Mi madre me hizo un dibujo de Escaflowne cuando era pequeña y lo conservé durante toda mi infancia— explicó April, sintiendo la furia del ryujin en sus carnes—. Decidí tatuármelo el día que mi padre murió. Es muy especial— le dijo mientras acariciaba los contornos del tatuaje—. Me recuerda a mi niñez.

Cuando Van notó como acariciaba al Guymelef que descansaba sobre su piel, la ira se desvaneció sustituida por una nueva oleada de deseo. Experimentó un sentimiento de posesión hacia ella que nunca antes había sentido. Aquel tatuaje era como una señal de que lo que estaban haciendo era totalmente correcto, una marca que mostraba al mundo que April Ryan era suya. Cualquier hombre de Gaia que posara los ojos en él sabría que ella tenía dueño. Él. Y aquello le encantaba.

April, ajena a los pensamiento de Van, se entretuvo deslizando la mirada, de forma inconsciente, por la delgada línea de vello de color oscuro que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía hasta desaparecer bajo el agua. Se mordió los labios cuando el deseo le atravesó como una daga que incendió su vientre. Aquellos ojos oscuros la observaban fijamente con un calor que la hizo temblar y arder. Ningún hombre jamás le había brindado una mirada tan hambrienta, tan necesitada. Y estaba paralizada por eso. Se sentía tan deseable cerca de él. Tan... femenina. Ningún hombre jamás la había hecho sentir de la manera en que él lo hacía.

— ¿Te parece este un buen momento para repetirme tu pregunta?— la voz del ryujin rompió el silencio, ronca y desesperada, devolviéndola a la realidad de golpe.

— ¿Qué pregunta?— inquirió April a su vez, aunque sabía perfectamente a que pregunta se refería.

— No finjas que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Repite tu pregunta, April.

El tono autoritario de su voz no la molestó, como cabría esperar. A pesar de que odiaba que le dieran órdenes, no pudo resistirse a obedecer en esa ocasión. Temblando de miedo, permitió que sus labios formularan la pregunta que Van estaba esperando.

— ¿Si me hubieras conocido antes, te habrías fijado en mí?

La respuesta de él pareció una confesión por la intensidad con la que dijo:

— Me habría fijado en ti, no importa cuando nos hubiéramos conocido.

Ella sintió que una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorría su espalda y, antes de que pudiera moverse, él la arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma. April gimió cuando su lengua tocó la de ella. Nunca en su vida un hombre la había besado así, como si estuviera respirándola. Poseyéndola. Su beso era caliente y exigente mientras le acunaba la cara entre las manos. Estática, cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca.

Durante semanas, Van había intentado resistirse a ella, pero no podía más. Estaba harto de luchar contra lo que April le hacía sentir. Esa noche la quería a ella y no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. En ese instante, estaba en llamas por su sabor, por la sensación de su lengua contra la de él. Incapaz de resistirlo, paso una mano hacia abajo por su espalda desnuda y alrededor de sus caderas para acercarla más a él. Todo su cuerpo ardía por ella. Inflamado de necesidad y deseo. Profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Van estaba preparado mentalmente para afrontar su rechazo, el instante en que ella fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se apartara de él de un empujón, exigiéndole que la soltara o abofeteándole por haberse atrevido a llegar tan lejos. Aquella sería una consecuencia lógica pues él no tenía derecho a tocarla, a mancillarla de ese modo. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para su respuesta.

April le echó los brazos al cuello, acariciándole la nuca y enredando los dedos entre los mechones oscuros de su pelo mojado. Apretándose contra él.

El rey de Fanelia interpretó aquello como una rendición, como un permiso para explorarla a placer. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Todos los deseos que había estado reprimiendo, fluían ahora, libres y salvajes. Mordisqueó el interior del labio inferior de April, llevándola a la difusa frontera entre el placer y el dolor durante unos segundos, hasta que ella gimió en mitad del beso. Después hundió la lengua en su boca, deslizándola violentamente por el interior de sus labios, rozando su paladar, incitando su lengua adormecida.

Necesitaba más de ella. Pero no sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería. Así que se limitó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Utilizó una mano para sujetarla por la cadera, hundiendo los dedos en la tierna piel de su cintura, y paseó la otra por su abdomen, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Incapaz de contenerse, deslizó la mano trazando una senda tortuosa y descendente por una de sus piernas y, cuando terminó, la obligó a enredar la pierna entorno a su cadera para reducir aún más el espacio entre sus cuerpos. El calor que desprendía la intimidad de ella llegó hasta él, enloqueciéndole.

¡Por todos los dioses!, él jamás había estado de ese modo con nadie. Nunca había llegado a ese punto con ninguna mujer. April era la primera mujer a la que besaba, el primer cuerpo femenino que se permitía explorar. Se sentía vivo y capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa si ella seguía besándole de esa forma.

Cuando April sintió los músculos del abdomen masculino sobre el vientre y su poderosa erección presionando peligrosamente contra su feminidad, el deseo creció hasta convertirse en una lengua de fuego que se propagó sin control por su cuerpo. Era incapaz de pensar. Sentía un calor desconocido y líquido en el bajo vientre, su piel hipersensible y ardiente, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Se moría de placer al sentir las manos de él explorando y tomando su cuerpo, su lengua desbastando su boca, su calor anegándola.

" _Detente"_ , le gritó de pronto a Van la voz conciencia, en medio de la neblina del deseo que le rodeaba, devolviéndole a la realidad de golpe.

En ese instante, Van fue consciente de lo fácil que sería olvidarse de todo y enamorarse de ella. April era una mujer maravillosa, diferente a todo lo que había conocido en la vida. Ella no le exigía nada pero le daba cosas que ni siquiera él sabía que necesitaba. Compañía, atención, calor, interés, energía, afecto… estar con April era tan natural como respirar. Qué sencillo resultaría amarla.

Pero no podía. Porque si se atreviese a hacerlo, si apartara todo lo demás y la dejara entrar en su vida… volvería a involucrarse en una historia que no tendría final feliz, al menos no para él. April pertenecía a otro mundo y, tarde o temprano, se marcharía a un lugar al que él no podría seguirla. Y cuando ella regresara a la Luna Fantasma, cuando le abandonara, volvería a quedarse solo. Y eso le destruiría. Sería lo más doloroso a lo que jamás se hubiera enfrentado.

¡Demonios!, hasta él tenía un punto débil. Ahora conocía el rostro y el nombre de la persona que podría postrarle de rodillas.

April.

Tenía que apartarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que ella se apoderara de lo poco que le quedaba de corazón y ya no pudiera sacársela del alma. Y Van había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo que las heridas físicas sanaban con muchísima más facilidad que las heridas del corazón.

Todo su ser se reveló contra la decisión que acababa de tomar y, mientras dejaba de besarla y alejaba aquel cuerpo tibio del suyo propio, se sintió vacío y perdido. Ella le miró confusa, preguntándole silenciosamente qué iba mal. Van quiso decirle la verdad, pero en lugar de eso, de su boca sólo salió una burda excusa.

— Si queremos cenar antes de medianoche, será mejor que me ocupe de ese fuego.

Su voz volvía a ser gélida. April supuso que el rey de Fanelia la alejaba porque se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar. Captando la indirecta, asintió y se apartó de él con un nudo en la garganta. Por un segundo, Van contempló como sus ojos verdes resplandecían dolidos ante su repentino rechazo. Le había hecho daño. Lo sabía y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

— ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?— el murmullo de April fue tan bajo que Van estuvo seguro de que aquella pregunta estaba dirigida a sí misma y no a él.

Sin embargo, esa mujer testaruda tenía razón. Era un cobarde y lo sabía. Pero estaba cansando de sufrir. ¿Cómo decirle que temía enamorarse de ella y que volviera a abandonarle?, ¿cómo explicarle que el recuerdo de ese beso, su primer beso, le perseguiría mientras viviera?

Regresó a la orilla sin dirigirle la palabra de nuevo y se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible. April no le siguió y él tampoco volvió a mirarla, pues si lo hacía estaba seguro de que su voluntad se evaporaría como la bruma. Volvería a besarla y esta vez no tendría fuerzas para apartarse. Echó a andar sintiendo que cada paso que lo alejaba de ella resonaba en sus oídos y le pesaba en el corazón.

" _Esto es lo mejor para los dos"_ , se dijo, " _jamás podrá haber nada entre nosotros"_.

Y aquella noche, esa verdad le resultó más dolorosa que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido en el campo de batalla.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Al fin ha llegado el momento que muchos me habéis estado pidiendo. Lo he hecho y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Espero, de corazón, que al leerlo os sintáis igual que yo al escribirlo. Este capítulo ha sido mágico para mí y no puedo decir nada más.

Millones de gracias a esas personitas que gastan su tiempo en dejarme un review, sabéis que todos son bien recibidos pues me ayudan a crecer y a escribir mejor. Especialmente: **MacrossLive, Annima90, Alice Cullen, Nani, 7 y Dianeli.** Vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias.

También quiero mandar un saludo a todos aquellos que leen este fic y que están en las sombras. También os doy las gracias aunque no os dejéis ver.

Me gustaría contestar, como siempre, los rr anónimos del capítulo anterior:

 **Alice Cullen:** gracias por tus palabras, que bien te portas siempre conmigo. Te prometo que vendrán más capítulos como este, llenos de acción y espero que te gusten tanto como éste. Gracias por estar ahí siempre. Besos virtuales.

 **Nani:** hola Nani. Gracias por tu review. Siento mucho si mi historia te ha decepcionado pero en el prólogo dejé MUY CLARO que este fic está fuera del cannon para que nadie comenzara a leer y se sintiera decepcionado. Las personas que leen este fic lo hacen porque le han dado una oportunidad a una pareja distinta para Van y mientras exista una sola persona que quiera saber cómo termina esta historia yo voy a seguir escribiendo. Puede que no tenga tantos rr o seguidores como otras historias apegadas al cannon pero como yo no escribo por eso, me da exactamente igual. Besos y gracias de nuevo.

 **7:** yo creo que todas en algún momento de nuestra vida nos hemos sentido como April. Yo me siento así desde el instituto, de hecho jajajaj. Quién de nosotras no tiene poco pecho, o estrías, o unos kilitos de más, o es demasiado bajita y le gustaría ser más alta o viceversa? Pues la pobre April también es un poco como nosotras y nunca ha encontrado a nadie que la ame por lo que es. A ver si puede ser que ahora cambie su suerte jajaja. Miles de gracias por apoyarme siempre. Besos virtuales.

 **Dianeli:** querida Dianeli de mi corazón, dijiste que te quedabas y has cumplido tu promesa! No sabes cuanto me alegro. Y todavía me alegro más cuando me dices que te está encantando esta historia. Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Espero que este capítulo te guste, es mi regalo jajaja Muchísimas gracias de nuevo y miles de besos.


	22. La magia de dejar huella

**Recomendación musical: James Blunt** — **The only one.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: La magia de dejar huella.**

Cuando la figura de Van se perdió entre los árboles, April sintió el absurdo deseo de seguirle y pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento. Primero la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y luego la alejaba de forma fría y cortante, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había sucedido y quisiera distanciarse de ella lo máximo posible.

Y todo ello después de regalarle el mejor beso que April había recibido en toda su existencia. Había oído hablar muchas veces de ese tipo de besos que hacían temblar las rodillas, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella. ¡Y tenía que ser precisamente con el hombre más inaccesible del universo conocido!

— Soy una imbécil— masculló enfadada consigo misma cuando la embargó un dolor tan intenso que la dejó al borde de las lágrimas, el dolor de sentirse rechazada por un hombre que la intrigaba y la cautivaba cada vez que estaban juntos. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender la lección? ¿Cuántas decepciones más tenía intenciones de soportar sólo porque era lo bastante estúpida para creer que un hombre podía interesarse en ella?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo April se había dejado llevar por las cosas que Van le hacía sentir, silenciando la voz de la razón que le advertía que aquello era muy mala idea. Como una estúpida, había bajado la guardia ante él durante unos minutos, permitiéndole penetrar sus defensas y dándole acceso a una parte de sí misma que había desterrado tiempo atrás. Ella decidió apagar su analítico cerebro, permitiéndole explorarla sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, olvidando por un instante quién era él y quién era ella. Pero no había podido resistirse. ¿Cómo podía un simple beso alterarla de eso modo y hacerla experimentar deseo, anhelo y desesperación al mismo tiempo? Había sentido tantas cosas mientras él la tocaba que todavía le resultaba difícil de creer y aún más de explicar. Sin embargo, el sentimiento más sorprendente que había experimentado entre los brazos del rey de Fanelia era la quietud. Se sentía como si, de repente, hubiera recuperado la paz que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, como si se hubiera pasado la vida intentando sobrevivir en un mundo hostil sin ser consciente de que existía alguien que era capaz de exorcizar todos sus demonios con un simple beso.

El momento había resultado tan perfecto que parecía irreal, una fantasía que acabaría en cuanto se atreviera a abrir los ojos. Pero tan rápido como había comenzado, todo terminó. Van la había apartado con la mirada dura y la voz gélida, destrozando la conexión que se había creado entre ambos, para luego huir como si ella tuviera la peste. Y April se había quedado allí, sola en mitad de la laguna, sintiéndose miserable y dejando que la conciencia se riera de ella con ganas por ser una estúpida integral.

Cuando el ryujin se marchó, April se sintió vacía casi inmediatamente, como si la hubieran despertado de golpe de un sueño maravilloso para darse de bruces con la dura realidad. Una realidad contra la que no podía competir, por mucho que lo deseara, pues Van se había pasado ocho años esperando el regreso de Hitomi y April se parecía lo suficiente a su madre como para despertar en él sentimientos del pasado, como para lograr confundirle hasta el punto de hacerle creer que la mujer que estaba frente a él era Hitomi. Tal vez el rey de Fanelia sólo la toleraba por el parecido que guardaban madre e hija.

Las dudas y los miedos la asaltaron de pronto. Cuándo Van la miraba a quién vería, ¿a ella o a su madre? ¿La habría besado si no se pareciera tanto a Hitomi? ¿Habría pensado en su gran amor del pasado mientras la tocaba a ella con desesperación? ¿Habría huido al ser consciente de que estaba besando a la chica equivocada?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados por los besos que Van le había robado. April se deshizo de ella de un manotazo. No iba a llorar por eso. Pero de todas formas lastimaba, de todas formas dolía. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo podía él usarla de esa manera?

" _No puedes culpar a Van de lo que ha pasado"_ , le dijo la voz de la razón. Y April supo que era cierto. La única culpable era ella, que había atesorado la estúpida esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo. Por un segundo, un único y magnífico segundo, April había llegado a creer que Van estaba interesado en ella. ¿Tan desesperada estaba por obtener un poco de cariño que estaba dispuesta a mentirse a sí misma de ese modo?

Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó atrás esa etapa de su vida en la que, por unas migajas de atención y cariño, había renunciado a sus sueños, perdiendo su identidad en el proceso, convirtiéndose en otra persona por complacer a un hombre. No volvería a engañarse de esa forma nunca más. Durante toda su vida se había esforzado por ser ella misma. Sus padres la habían aceptado pero todos los chicos con los que había salido habían intentado que cambiara. Quería una relación de igual a igual con un hombre. Alguien que pudiera aceptar sus necesidades y decisiones. Alguien que pudiera apreciarla en la misma medida que ella lo haría, incluyendo los defectos. Y ese tipo de relación parecía ser imposible de encontrar.

Así que se había resignado, había aprendido la lección. Ella estaba hecha para estar sola, no necesitaba a nadie. Le gustaba cómo era. Le gustaba su vida. Pero todos los argumentos del mundo no aliviaban el amargo dolor que notaba en su interior. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal sólo porque Van la hubiera rechazado?

Antes de ser consciente de ello, un sollozo se escapó de las profundidades de su garganta sin permiso. Enfadada consigo misma, April apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y se mantuvo firme. No iba a llorar por eso. Lo había prometido. Se quedaría allí, sola, hasta que consiguiera volver a controlar sus emociones, hasta que su cerebro tomara de nuevo el control de sí misma. Y, cuando lo consiguiera, iba a enfrentarse a la verdad con entereza, sin lamentaciones ni quejas ni lágrimas, como la mujer fuerte que se suponía que era.

April Ryan nunca tendría un lugar en la vida del rey de Fanelia. Van Fanel jamás la vería como mujer, para él siempre sería la hija de Hitomi. Y cuando antes aceptara aquella apestosa realidad, menos sufriría y más rápido se curaría la herida que le había producido su rechazo.

Así era como debían ser las cosas entre los dos. Sin importar lo mucho que April deseara que la realidad fuera diferente. Él nunca la miraría de otro modo y ella había jurado tiempo atrás que no volvería a permitir que nadie se acercara a su corazón, que no volvería a concederle a nadie esa clase de poder sobre sí misma. Jamás.

" _Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"_ , se recordó mientras salía lentamente de la laguna. Envolvió su corazón en la coraza de hielo que siempre llevaba consigo y se vistió en silencio, sintiendo como su interior se entumecía lentamente, desvaneciendo de un plumazo el recuerdo del calor que había experimentado en los brazos del rey de Fanelia.

Un calor que nunca había sentido y que jamás se permitiría volver a sentir.

 **…**

Perdido en medio de la bruma que anestesiaba su cuerpo, Van había conseguido llegar hasta el claro que había elegido horas atrás para que ambos pasaran la noche y encendido el fuego al primer intento. Luego, tratando por todos los medios de mantener las manos ocupadas y la mente alejada de recuerdos peligrosos, concentró hasta la última neurona de su cerebro en preparar una cena decente para los dos.

Sin embargo, la tarea no duró tanto como él esperaba. A pesar de haberse tomado su tiempo, pronto no tuvo nada que hacer, nada con lo que distraerse para evitar caer en la tentación de recordar el modo en que el cuerpo de April encajaba con el suyo propio, como si ambos hubieran sido creados especialmente para amoldarse a la perfección.

Sentado junto al fuego, Van se removió sumamente incómodo, deseando que sus pantalones fueran un par de tallas más grandes; el tejido negro estaba empezando a causarle bastantes molestias debido a la perenne erección que cargaba desde que se había atrevido a tocar a aquella mujer pelirroja que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Gruñó al sentir la agonía que el deseo insatisfecho provocaba en su carne.

Joder, había olvidado el dolor, tanto literal como alegórico, que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de ella de ese modo. Y aquella noche, había roto todos los registros. La había besado con desesperación, reclamando la posesión de sus labios como si quisiera marcarla para que nadie se atreviera jamás a desearla del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. Incluso se había atrevido a explorar aquel maravilloso cuerpo femenino, olvidándose del mundo entero por un instante y sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad que palpitaba en su interior.

Y la experiencia había sido mucho mejor de lo que nunca se atrevió a soñar. Durante días se había estado torturando a sí mismo, preguntándose cómo sabría ella, como se sentirían sus lujuriosas curvas presionadas contra él. Pero todas sus especulaciones, todas sus falsas ilusiones no le hacían justicia a la sensación que había experimentado al tenerla entre sus brazos. La piel de April parecía porcelana, tan suave y tan cálida que acariciarla le había parecido el mejor modo de honrarla. Y su sabor… ¡por todos los dioses de Gaia!, era aún mejor que el sugerente aroma que ella desprendía.

Sin embargo, la peor tentación para su autocontrol no había sido su cuerpo, sino su respuesta. Aquello había empezado como un experimento, una forma de comprobar si April se sentía tan atraída por él como él por ella. Para Van, alterarla y ponerla nerviosa con su mera cercanía había sido divertido, excitante. Pero en cuanto April le había respondido… en el mismo instante en el que el poderoso rey de Fanelia percibió que ella se rendía, entregándose a él, una sensación de triunfo se extendió sin gobierno por todo su cuerpo.

Nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento.

Acariciarla había sido como llegar al paraíso. Si el paraíso pudiera estar al alcance de una criatura como él.

A Van le habría encantado sumergirse en aquel cuerpo tibio hasta descubrir todos sus secretos, pero no podía hacerlo. Porque, como hombre, no merecía el honor de tomarla. Porque no tenía nada valioso que ofrecerle y, sobre todo, porque no podía permitirse atesorar esa clase de recuerdos de ella, que le atormentarían el resto de su vida cuando April le abandonara.

El ryujin se tragó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta, dolorido aún por el deseo insatisfecho, y en ese mismo instante supo que tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Jamás podría ser suya. El destino de April era regresar a la Luna Fantasma junto a una familia y unos amigos que la amaban y encontrar un hombre con el que pudiera…

No pudo finalizar ese pensamiento. Era demasiado doloroso imaginarlo siquiera.

De repente, un ruido de pisadas le devolvió súbitamente al presente. La mujer que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos apareció entre los árboles unos segundos después, internándose en el claro con el pelo húmedo cayendo por su espalda, sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera. Van agradeció internamente que se hubiera vestido pues creía que si la contemplaba de nuevo, ataviada únicamente con su minúscula ropa interior, sería incapaz de controlarse. Reconocería ante ella que se había comportado como un imbécil y le suplicaría perdón hasta que le permitiera volver a tocarla.

Ajena a los indecentes deseos que despertaba en el rey de Fanelia, April se sentó junto a la hoguera en el más absoluto silencio. Luego colocó a su lado su inseparable mochila, ahuecándola para estar más cómoda, y se tumbó sobre un costado. Utilizó su chaqueta de cuero para arroparse y le dio la espalda, ignorándole completamente a él y a la cena que Van había estado preparando para los dos. No pronunció una sola palabra ni tampoco intentó iniciar una conversación. No le pidió explicaciones por lo que había sucedido poco antes en la laguna ni le reprochó su voluble comportamiento.

En realidad, April no hizo absolutamente nada de lo que Van había imaginado que haría. Casi había esperado que ella le gritara hasta quedarse sin voz, que se enfadara o tal vez, que le abofeteara por haberla tocado para después rechazarla. Pero se había equivocado. April se limitó a tumbarse junto al fuego, en silencio. Y para él, aquel silencio abrumador fue el peor castigo que ella podría haber elegido.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no debería sorprenderse tanto. ¿Desde cuándo reaccionaba ella como el resto del mundo? A pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba, Van siempre adivinaba erróneamente sus reacciones. Pero es que April era tan diferente que nunca sabía a qué atenerse. Ella, incluso, lo hacía sentir aun cuando él no quería sentir nada, aun cuando estaba luchando duramente contra ello.

Suspiró frustrado. Tenía que dejar de anhelar cosas que jamás podría poseer. Cosas que sólo acrecentarían su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué se empeñaba el destino en mortificarle tanto? ¿Es que no había sufrido lo suficiente para toda una vida? ¿No se había ganado ni un minuto de felicidad después de tantos años de dolor y esfuerzo?

Estando allí sentado, la soledad de su existencia le pesaba como una losa.

Pero debía empezar a concentrarse en temas más prácticos. Como por ejemplo alimentarse y descansar para un nuevo y duro día de caminata bajo la humedad y el calor que le esperaba nada más amanecer. Aunque comer era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, se obligó a sí mismo a ingerir la cena que había preparado. Comió despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud, de forma casi mecánica. Su estómago se cerró, asqueado por el sabor de la comida. Pero Van no podía culparle. Después de haber probado la ambrosía directamente de los labios de April, cualquier otro sabor le resultaba mundano y desagradable.

A pesar de ello, continuó comiendo hasta que estuvo lleno. Cuando terminó, descubrió que seguía teniendo hambre, aunque no precisamente de comida. Lo que de verdad necesitaba para saciarse no estaba incluido en el menú de esa noche.

Y con toda seguridad, jamás lo estaría.

Sabiendo que le resultaría completamente imposible dormir en ese momento, se concentró en contemplar el rítmico vaivén de las llamas. Pero sus ojos se desviaban inconscientemente hacia April como si hubiera algo en ella que le estuviera llamando aun en la distancia.

Sin poder evitarlo, observó cómo su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la improvisada almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir. Durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarla mientras la luz procedente de la hoguera parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

" _¿Por qué me está pasando esto?"_ , se preguntó de nuevo. ¿Por qué se sentía ferozmente atraído hacia ella más que por ninguna otra mujer en su vida? Los minutos se escurrieron lentamente sin que Van consiguiera reunir el valor suficiente para dejar de contemplarla en silencio. Atento a cada movimiento de April, supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a acercarse a ella para tocarla. Se sentó a su lado y, mortificado por la culpa, trazó con los dedos la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido de nuevo sin control por su sangre. El dolor del deseo insatisfecho era tan grande que tuvo que concentrarse en seguir respirando para no doblarse en dos.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de haber perdido, uno a uno, a todos los miembros de su familia; después la sed de amor y respeto que le había impulsado al campo de batalla para convertirse en el mejor guerrero de su patria; y por último, el dolor lacerante de las heridas que había recibido en sus numerosos combates. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora. Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Se alejó de ella a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma femenino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

¡Maldito fuera el destino por torturarle de ese modo, por jugar con él de esa forma tan cruel! La necesidad era una puta traicionera. Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. La plácida brisa que traía consigo la noche consiguió relajarle y ayudarle a dejar de pensar. Se tumbó sobre la hierba con los brazos bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada, y concentró la mirada en el cielo infinito. La Luna Fantasma brillaba eclipsando con su resplandor todas las estrellas del firmamento y el ryujin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida de haber nacido en aquel planeta lejano y extraño.

¿Habría tenido entonces la oportunidad de conocer a April? ¿Habría podido disfrutar de una vida junto a ella lejos de la guerra y de las responsabilidades de la corona de Fanelia?

Torturado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Van cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió soñar por primera vez desde hacía años. Soñó que era sólo un hombre, sin obligaciones ni responsabilidades que sostener sobre sus hombros. Soñó con pasar noches enteras junto a April. Soñó que llegaba el día en que podía amarla como se merecía. Un día en que él sería libre para seguirla allá donde ella fuera.

 **…**

Van aún estaba soñando cuando la escuchó gemir de dolor. Asustado, se incorporó como un resorte, clavando sus oscuros ojos en la figura femenina. Ella parecía dormida pero su voz había sonado tan clara que no podía estar seguro. En mitad del silencio, el ryujin la escuchó jadear con fuerza y luego, contempló como se movía suavemente hacia un lado aún con los ojos cerrados.

Efectivamente estaba dormida. Dormida y tal vez ¿soñando?

Mientras la miraba fijamente, April se agitó con tal violencia que la chaqueta con la que se cubría cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo. Preguntándose qué pesadilla la estaría atormentando, Van se levantó del lugar en el que había permanecido las últimas horas y se acercó hasta ella con cautela. Se sentó de nuevo junto a April casi sin hacer ruido, temeroso de despertarla, y le apartó con delicadeza los mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro para observarla con detenimiento.

Su sueño no parecía pacífico. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas y una mueca de terror grabada en el rostro. Entonces, ella tembló y todo su cuerpo se estremeció a pesar de estar tumbada a escasa distancia de la hoguera. Van recogió su chaqueta del suelo y volvió a colocársela encima, para que entrara en calor.

Pero todas sus precauciones no consiguieron alejar los malos sueños.

De pronto, April se despertó gritando y con la respiración entrecortada, tan asustada que era incapaz de recordar dónde estaba. Agitada, se incorporó súbitamente hasta quedar sentada sobre la hierba. Temía seguir soñando y el miedo la hacía temblar de forma incontrolada.

— Estoy aquí, April.

Ella escuchó la voz de Van a su lado (cerca, demasiado cerca) y se calmó casi instantáneamente. Parpadeando, con la intención de orientarse, clavó sus ojos verdes en la figura del rey de Fanelia. El fulgor de las llamas arrancaba destellos rojizos a su despeinado cabello oscuro y ensombrecía ligeramente sus facciones. Pero no había duda de que era él. Tenerle tan cerca le detuvo el corazón en mitad de un latido. Siempre había tenido que enfrentarse sola al miedo que sus sueños dejaban tras de sí. Sin embargo esa noche, al descubrir que Van estaba a su lado, April sintió un alivio tan intenso que su garganta dejó escapar involuntariamente un sollozo estrangulado.

Preocupado, el ryujin se acercó aún más a ella y, sin tocarla en ningún momento, intentó tranquilizarla.

— Todo va bien, sólo es una pesadilla.

April sollozó con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Pero en ese momento ya no sabía si lloraba sólo por el sueño o por todas las cosas por las que no había llorado en su debido momento. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba consuelo, quería sentirse protegida porque estaba cansada de ser fuerte. Y, por raro que pareciera, estando con Van siempre experimentaba esa extraña sensación de seguridad.

Pero, después de su rechazo, April no quería pedirle que exorcizara sus demonios, no quería necesitarle, no quería tocarle. Sin embargo, Van parecía haber leído sus pensamientos y tenía otros planes. Sin previo aviso, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, queriendo reconfortarla. En contra de su buen juicio, ella permitió que él la abrazara y la apoyara dulcemente contra su pecho al notar que su fuerza de voluntad se evaporaba en el mismo instante en que sintió la placentera y familiar electricidad que circulaba entre ellos cada vez que sus pieles se encontraban.

Y es que para April, a veces, resultaba tan sencillo creer que a él le importaba de verdad. Por sí misma y no por quién era. Aquel pensamiento la hizo llorar con más fuerza.

— Tranquila— susurró Van, mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por consolarla, acariciándole la espalda, sosteniéndola con firmeza—. Sólo ha sido un mal sueño.

El rey de Fanelia apoyó la mejilla contra el cabello femenino, estrechándola aún más contra él, inhalando su aroma. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderle lo bien que se sentía cuando la tenía entre sus brazos?

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que permanecieron en la misma posición. Pero, al final, incluso las lágrimas y los sollozos de April se detuvieron. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron entre las nubes que se alzaban en el este, ella se separó de Van. Y mientras utilizaba los dedos para borrar las sendas que las lágrimas habían trazado al recorrer sus mejillas, April alzó el rostro, sonriéndole tímidamente en agradecimiento por soportar sin una queja aquel ataque emocional.

El ryujin le sostuvo la mirada, fascinado por el modo en el que la luz del amanecer hacía resplandecer sus ojos verdes en la penumbra que aún reinaba entorno a ellos. A pesar de que no debía siquiera pensarlo, se estaba muriendo por besarla de nuevo y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirse a la llamada de aquel cuerpo tibio presionado contra el suyo.

Y cuando Van creía que no podría soportar aquella tortura por más tiempo, de repente, un estridente sonido rasgó el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, sobresaltándoles a los dos.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?— preguntó el rey de Fanelia, confundido, mientras rastreaba los alrededores en busca de la fuente del sonido.

April se separó de él, agradecida por la interrupción pues estaba segura de que si Van continuaba mirándola de ese modo no podría controlarse y acabaría suplicándole que la besara de nuevo. Van la observó fijamente mientras ella recogía su mochila negra del suelo y la abría con manos temblorosas. Del bolsillo frontal sacó un extraño aparato que no dejaba de sonar y emitía una luz brillante y blanquecina.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?— quiso saber él, asombrado por sus extraños aparatos electrónicos.

— Es mi teléfono móvil— respondió April tan perpleja que fue incapaz de contestar la llamada. Al no obtener respuesta, la pantalla se apagó y el aparato dejó de sonar al cabo de unos segundos. Con toda seguridad, había saltado el contestador.

April miró el objeto con suspicacia y desconcierto. Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. No había sacado el móvil de la mochila desde que llegó a Gaia pues era completamente inútil sin una red móvil a la que conectarse. Pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios había sonado?

La lucecita azul que le avisaba de las llamadas perdidas comenzó a parpadear en la esquina superior izquierda del teléfono. April deslizó el dedo por la superficie para desbloquear la pantalla y se entretuvo unos segundos rastreando las pantallas del menú hasta encontrar el icono que estaba buscando.

La mecánica y femenina voz del contestador automático reverberó en el silencio.

" _Tiene un mensaje nuevo"_

April avanzó por la pantalla hasta detenerse sobre el último mensaje y pulsó encima para reproducirlo. La voz grave de un hombre salió con potencia del altavoz. April reconoció al instante a la persona que había dejado el mensaje en su contestador. Su mejor amigo y pseudo compañero de piso, Jim Miller.

— _Ryan, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? No te hemos visto en todo el fin de semana y ni siquiera has pasado por tu apartamento_ — de repente, se escuchó un quejido de Jim, seguido de un golpe y una voz femenina sustituyó a la de su mejor amigo.

— _April Ryan_ — la voz de Emma Davis, su alocada mejor amiga, resonó en el teléfono—. _Seguro que te has ido por ahí de sexcapada con algún tío bueno y nos has dejado aquí tirados, ¿verdad? Bien hecho cariño pero, ¿cómo te atreves a irte sin mí? Mala amiga…_ — le reprochó Emma fingiendo estar enfadada. De nuevo, la voz de su amiga se perdió, amortiguada por ruidos de golpes y las peticiones de Jim para que le devolviera el móvil. April se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, podía imaginarse a sus amigos peleando por el control del teléfono.

— _¡Aléjate de mí lunática que la llamada la pago yo!—_ amenazó Jim, jadeando cuando por fin pudo recuperar su móvil—. _Ahora en serio Ryan, ¿recuerdas que habíamos quedado en ir al Olimpia el sábado por la noche? Pues no has aparecido y espero por tu bien que no te hayas pasado el fin de semana trabajando o juro que voy a matarte. Es domingo, así que saca tu trasero del laboratorio por un minuto y dígnate a llamar a tus amigos. Te esperamos para cenar. ¡Vamos a pedir comida india!_

El mensaje terminó con un ligero pitido, justo después de que sus amigos hubieran empezado a tirarle besos a través del teléfono.

April sintió una repentina oleada de afecto por aquellos dos desequilibrados a los que consideraba su única familia en el mundo. Ella era hija única, su padre había muerto cinco años antes y no tenía relación con su madre después de aquella última y fatídica noche en la que se habían distanciado definitivamente. Jim y Emma se habían autoproclamado sus hermanos mayores y durante años la habían cuidado. Sin ellos jamás podría haber recuperado las ganas de vivir que la muerte de su padre se había llevado consigo. De hecho, la mayoría de las noches se iría a la cama sin cenar si no fuera porque Jim siempre estaba pendiente de que el frigorífico estuviera lleno y el apartamento impecable. El talento de April en las tareas domésticas era sumamente deficiente y si no pudiera contar con que Jim estaría allí para poner un poco de orden, su hogar sucumbiría al más absoluto caos.

En ese instante, ella pudo imaginárselos sobre la alfombra que decoraba el salón de su apartamento, atiborrándose de comida india mientras Jim caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido recogiendo los embalajes de comida que seguramente Emma habría dispersado por toda la sala, y se sintió inmensamente culpable de no haberles dedicado un solo pensamiento desde que se vio transportada a Gaia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en Manhattan pero era evidente que sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse.

Ojalá existiera un modo de poder comunicarse con ellos y decirles al menos que estaba bien para que no se angustiaran innecesariamente. Pero el móvil había vuelto a quedarse sin señal ni línea y no había forma de ponerse en contacto de nuevo.

Suspiró, concentrando su mirada en el teléfono por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, mientras Van la observaba atentamente. El rey de Fanelia había escuchado las voces que salían del extraño aparato aunque no había podido entender una sola palabra de lo que decían. Supuso que hablaban en un idioma de la Luna Fantasma, incomprensible para él. Pero sí que había oído a April reír, había visto cómo la felicidad transformaba los rasgos femeninos y se imaginaba que aquellas personas que hablaban serían importantes para ella.

— ¿Quiénes eran?— le preguntó, odiándose por no poder resistir más la curiosidad.

April sonrió tristemente, guardando de nuevo el teléfono en la mochila con aire decaído.

— Mis mejores amigos; Jim y Emma. Están preocupados porque llevan varios días sin tener noticias mías.

Van sintió que algo se retorcía dolorosamente en su interior. Debería haberlo imaginado. April había pasado varios meses en Fanelia sin tener contacto alguno con sus seres queridos y, aunque el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente en la Luna Fantasma, era lógico que sus familiares y amigos empezaran a preocuparse por su ausencia.

Y para el ryujin esa era precisamente la razón de que no pudiera dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, de que no pudiera permitir que April se colara bajo sus defensas. Ella tenía una vida en la Luna Fantasma a la que tarde o temprano debía regresar, un trabajo que la apasionaba y multitud de sueños por cumplir.

Van no podía albergar la absurda esperanza de que, cuando llegara el momento de elegir, ella decidiría quedarse en Fanelia. Y tampoco podía pedirle que renunciara a regresar a su mundo para quedarse junto a él. Eso sería cruel y egoísta. Y Van, después de haber perdido todo lo que una vez amó en la vida, después de haber visto sus propios sueños destrozados de un modo brutal y despiadado, se negaba a que ella pasara por lo mismo.

April merecía tener una vida larga, dichosa y plena. Una vida junto a las personas que la amaban y se preocupaban por ella. Y él iba a ayudarla. Lo había prometido.

Cuando consiguieran regresar a Fanelia utilizaría el energist de Escaflowne, que descansaba en las profundidades de la cámara real de palacio, para devolverla a su hogar. Van creía que, tal vez, el método que había empleado diez años atrás con Hitomi podría funcionar de nuevo.

Estaba decidido, la dejaría marchar. Ese era su deber, protegerla hasta que pudiera regresar a casa. Y por mucho que lo deseara, no podía retrasar más el momento. Porque April ya se estaba colando en su interior. Van podía sentir cómo ella iba derribando poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, cada una de las barreras que había construido a lo largo de los años, haciendo que desapareciera el letargo en el que se había sumido voluntariamente. Y es que había conseguido mantenerse alejado de sus propios sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que si no aprendía a mantener las distancias, a sacarla de su sistema como fuera, a no pensar en ella y a ignorar las cosas que sentía a su lado, April dejaría en él una huella tan profunda que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la distancia o el tiempo, podría borrar.

" _Asume de una maldita vez que ella se irá y deja de comportarte como un auténtico gilipollas"_ , le dijo la voz de la razón. Y Van reconoció para sí que debía empezar a hacerle caso al sentido común para variar.

En ese instante volvió a refugiarse tras la fría máscara del deber y dejó de ser Van para convertirse de nuevo en el imperturbable rey de Fanelia. Aparcar el corazón y los sentimientos le supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano y, cuando al fin lo consiguió, pudo notar como el peso la responsabilidad y de las obligaciones que siempre llevaba consigo crecía hasta resultarle insostenible. Pero no conseguía entender por qué. Y es que, aunque estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esa carga, nunca antes le había resultado tan pesada.

" _Eres el rey de Fanelia. Y como rey jamás podrás ser libre"_.

Van se encogió interiormente al recordar la advertencia que un día le hiciera Vargas, su mentor. Ninguno de los dos sabía en aquel momento lo ciertas que acabarían siendo esas palabras. Pero Vargas siempre había estado en lo cierto. Era el rey de Fanelia y tenía un deber con su pueblo y con su patria. Debía centrarse en eso.

Aunque jamás en toda su vida le había resultado tan difícil ser quien era. Se puso en pie lentamente, instando a April a hacer lo mismo.

— Deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que el calor empiece a ser insoportable— le dijo y su voz sonó tan fría como la escarcha.

Ella le dedicó una mirada furiosa pues parecía que otra vez tenía que lidiar con el hombre de hielo. Apretó los dientes y los puños con frustración, deseando estrangularlo. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse siempre como un maniático bipolar? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cálido y amable y al instante volverse insoportablemente insufrible?

Pero esa mañana April no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Ya estaba cansada del errático y cambiante comportamiento del rey de Fanelia. Si Van prefería fingir que no había pasado nada, si deseaba mantener las distancias con ella, no pensaba rogarle para que cambiara de opinión.

Respetaría su decisión y se mantendría al margen. Punto.

Y así, guardando su chaqueta y colgándose la mochila al hombro, April echó a andar para salir del claro y perderse una vez más en la sofocante espesura.

 **…**

Van y April llevaban horas caminando sin descanso cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo con una profunda tonalidad carmesí. Desde el amanecer habían continuado recorriendo el inexpugnable e interminable laberinto verde que eran las selvas de Freid y en aquel momento, mientras la tarde moría y las luces del crepúsculo se extinguían poco a poco, April se sentía consumida y sobrepasada por el cansancio que le pesaba en las piernas como una losa.

Su agotamiento era tan grande que empezaba a tener verdaderos problemas para esquivar los obstáculos del camino. Avanzó casi arrastrándose pues a cada minuto le resultaba más difícil mantener el ritmo que Van imponía. De buena gana la habría pedido que se detuvieran a descansar pero no lo hizo.

Durante todo el día el ryujin no le había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla. Tanto era así, que el insoportable silencio que reinaba entre ellos se había convertido de repente en una presión atronadora sobre los oídos femeninos, únicamente interrumpido por el zumbido de los enjambres de insectos que revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas.

Y ella, que se sentía incapaz de afrontar sus desplantes, prefirió concentrarse en caminar a través de la maleza para evitar pensar en nada. Pero las selvas de Freid no la ayudaron en su propósito de mantener la mente despejada, pues el bosque parecía el mismo sin importar cuán lejos fueran y April había empezado a albergar el temor de que estuvieran andando en círculos. Los árboles, el asfixiante calor, la opresiva humedad, el verdor del entorno… todo le resultaba vagamente familiar. Aunque Van la precedía sin dudar en ningún momento acerca de qué dirección tomar y ella terminó por resignarse. Se limitó a caminar, unos metros por detrás de él, luchando duramente contra el cansancio. Pero no era la única que parecía sufrir aquel día bajo las altas temperaturas. Desde el amanecer, April había tenido que soportar multitud de horas soporíferas sin otra distracción que observar a Van. Y al hacerlo fue consciente de que el rey de Fanelia parecía más agobiado que nunca, como si llevase un gran peso sobre los hombros.

En aquel instante, April estaba dándole vueltas a esa cuestión cuando tropezó con algo, aunque no pudo identificar con qué. Cayó pesadamente sobre el lecho de hojarasca que cubría el suelo del bosque y se quedó tendida sobre la húmeda maleza, incapaz de dar un paso más. Sabía que tenía que levantarse y continuar andando porque Van no detenía nunca la marcha antes del anochecer. Pero no podía moverse.

Empleó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en desprenderse de la mochila y girar sobre sí misma hasta quedar bocarriba, jadeando para recuperar el aliento que la caída y el agotamiento le habían robado. Se sentía cansada, exhausta, y tan sólo esperaba que Van se diera cuenta de que se había quedado atrás antes de perderse entre los árboles, dejándola atrás. O tal vez lo mejor para los dos sería que él continuara sin ella. Ya no lo sabía.

El rey de Fanelia iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido sordo a su espalda rompió el soporífero silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, sobresaltándole. Fue consciente en este momento de que April no le seguía y se sintió sumamente culpable por no haberle prestado atención por estar enfrascado en sus miserias. Sumamente preocupado porque estuviera en peligro, giró sobre sus talones a vertiginosa velocidad y entonces la vio. Tumbada sobre el suelo, incapaz de dar un paso más.

Era evidente que April no podría llegar más lejos ese día. La culpabilidad le desgarró el corazón. Esa mujer era su responsabilidad y tenía que cuidar de ella, no agotarla hasta la extenuación. Debió haber imagino que después de tantos días bajo un calor y una humedad implacables y casi sin sustento (porque April no había cenado nada la noche anterior, ni desayunado nada esa mañana y apenas había probado bocado durante la comida) se derrumbaría de cansancio en algún momento.

— Nos detendremos aquí a pasar la noche— le dijo, apiadándose de ella.

April no contestó, se limitó a hacerse un ovillo sobre la hojarasca y cerró los ojos, agradecida de no tener que caminar más. De buena gana, Van se habría tumbado junto a ella para dormir sin interrupciones hasta el amanecer. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía otras tareas que atender primero.

Más cansado que ningún otro día de su vida, cazó para los dos, encendió el fuego y preparó la cena mientras la noche extendía su suave manto sobre las selvas de Freid. Cuando terminó, se derrumbó junto a April y descubrió que se había quedado completamente dormida. Sabía que tenía que despertarla para que ella pudiera comer algo que la ayudara a reponerse, pero antes de hacerlo se concedió unos minutos para contemplarla a placer.

Con su pelo rojo como las llamas que danzaban en la hoguera y su piel pálida, era la mujer más hermosa que Van había visto en su vida. Durante aquel intervalo de tiempo, sus ojos oscuros recorrieron el rostro femenino guardando en la memoria cada pequeño detalle de ella. Las diminutas pecas que adornaban su nariz y sus sonrosadas mejillas, la suavidad de su piel, sus labios carnosos, la curva de su cuello… Quería contemplarla. Absorberla. Porque atesoraría esos recuerdos durante toda la eternidad.

De repente, April se movió. Parecía tener frío y se había apegado contra él, inconscientemente, en busca del calor que podía percibir junto a ella. El cuerpo del rey de Fanelia reaccionó con violencia, estremeciéndose con aquel contacto tibio y delicioso.

Van nunca había podido imaginarse que una mujer dormida pudiera causar en un hombre semejantes estragos. Carraspeando para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella, decidió no correr más riesgos y la despertó, sacudiendo sus hombros con suavidad. April estaba tan cansada que Van se vio forzado a ayudarla a incorporarse. Y después, casi tuvo que obligarla a comerse la cena que había preparado para los dos.

El ryujin sintió que la ternura le invadía al verla. Parecía tan indefensa, tan pequeña.

Nada más terminar el último bocado, April volvió a tumbarse sobre el lecho de hojas, cerró los ojos y cayó de nuevo en el más profundo de los sueños. A Van le habría gustado imitarla pero sus parpados se negaban a cerrarse, así que apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano, a una distancia prudente de ella, y se dedicó a contemplar el bosque que se extendía a su alrededor, rebosante de vida. Cada movimiento, cada ruido, sonaba amplificado en la inmensidad de la espesura.

La oscuridad de la noche se acentuó con el paso de las horas hasta que resultó totalmente impenetrable. Ni siquiera la rítmica danza de las llamas podía traspasarla.

Y mientras el rey de Fanelia lidiaba, como cada noche, contra sus demonios, ocurrió.

Justo delante de él, una brillante luz plateada se movía perezosa entre los árboles. Incapaz de averiguar su procedencia, Van se levantó ágilmente del suelo. Con la experiencia de miles de combates a sus espaldas rastreó los alrededores, concentrado en encontrar algún sonido en la noche que no debiera estar ahí. Pero no había nada. Fuera cual fuera el origen de aquella luz, se estaba movimiento en el más absoluto de los silencios.

A pesar de todo, el rey de Fanelia no estaba asustado. Había algo tranquilizador en aquella luz plateada que le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de familiaridad. De pronto, Van sintió el súbito impulso de despertar a April para que ella también pudiera contemplar aquella luz. En cuanto esa idea cruzó por su mente, una extraña voz femenina estalló en su cabeza.

" _No lo hagas, rey de Fanelia, no la despiertes. Pues lo que he venido a decir sólo tú debes escucharlo"._

Entonces, la luz salió de detrás de un gran árbol y Van perdió la capacidad de hablar. Allí, en mitad de ninguna parte, había una mujer. De largo cabello pelirrojo. Su piel refulgía como el agua bajo la luz del sol y sus ojos parecían hechos de plata líquida. Llevaba puesta una toga blanca, caminaba descalza sobre la hojarasca sin dejar huella ni hacer el más mínimo ruido y sus contornos se veían borrosos como si Van la estuviera contemplando desde la distancia.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Van oyó que la cautela le susurraba al oído que aquello podía ser una trampa. Sin embargo, el instinto le decía lo contrario.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó él cuando fue capaz de reunir la entereza suficiente para que su voz sonara firme y segura.

Aquella extraña mujer sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia él como si le diera la bienvenida.

— Soy tu destino, rey de Fanelia— respondió ella, clavando sus singulares ojos en él—. Siempre has temido al destino. Pero ha llegado la hora de afrontar quién eres.

Van parpadeó confuso. ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? ¿Se habría quedado dormido y aquello sería un sueño ridículo producto de su agotada mente? Decidido a averiguar la verdad, contempló de nuevo a la mujer frente a él, y descubrió que la brisa de la noche parecía bailar a su alrededor y que, incluso las llamas de la hoguera, se inclinaban hacia ella como si anhelaran tocarla.

Era como contemplar la imagen de algo sagrado. ¿Era aquella mujer una visión o una enviada de los dioses?

— Sé perfectamente quién soy, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?— quiso saber el ryujin, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Pero la mujer no contestó. En lugar de eso, caminó lentamente hacia April, extendiendo la mano hacia ella como si deseara acariciarle el rostro. Aunque Van no tenía intenciones de permitir tal cosa. No sabía si aquello podía ser peligroso para April. Con el corazón martilleando dolorosamente sus costillas, Van le ordenó:

— ¡Aléjate de ella!

La mujer se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de alejarse de April y dirigirle al ryujin una mirada cargada de desdén.

— La he estado cuidando desde mucho antes de que tú la conocieras. Créeme cuando digo que jamás le haría daño— expuso enfadada, como si el hecho de que Van la considerara un peligro para April la ofendiera gravemente. De pronto, las facciones de la mujer se dulcificaron al mirarle—. Pero ahora puedo ver con claridad lo mucho que ella te importa, ¿no es cierto?

Van guardó silencio, inseguro acerca de cuál era el mejor modo de responder a esa pregunta.

— Yo sólo la protejo hasta que pueda volver a su hogar— dijo al fin. La verdad a medias le pareció la mejor alternativa.

— Mientes, rey de Fanelia. Y de nuevo intentas luchar contra el destino sin saber que es inútil— se burlaba de él y Van lo sabía, como también sabía que era cierto—. Los encuentros más importantes ya han sido planeados por las almas antes incluso de que los cuerpos se hayan visto. Y vuestro encuentro estaba escrito en las estrellas antes de que ninguno de los dos naciera— la extraña mujer se rio al contemplar el rostro asombrado del ryujin y decidió añadir unas palabras que lograron confundir aún más al rey de Fanelia—. Tú estabas destinado a conocerla, ella estaba destinada a conocerte. Tu destino y el suyo están tan entrelazados que es imposible cortar uno sin dañar el otro.

Él guardó silencio y sus ojos se desviaron hacia April, que dormía a sólo unos pasos de distancia. ¿De verdad estaban destinados a conocerse? ¿Realmente estaban unidos sus destinos? El curso de los pensamientos masculinos se vio interrumpido por la voz de la extraña mujer, que volvió a elevarse fuerte y clara en el silencio.

— Y a pesar de todo lo que te importa vas a permitir que se vaya— le reprochó ella mientras sus ojos plateados parecían lanzar llamaradas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— inquirió Van estupefacto.

— Puedo ver como tu corazón sufre por ella, rey de Fanelia. Pero dime, hijo de Atlantis, ¿dejarás que ella vuelva a casa sabiendo la sentencia de muerte que pende sobre su cabeza?

Van la miró incrédulo mientras el miedo oscurecía los rasgos de su rostro. Aquello era imposible. April no podía morir. Ella merecía una vida larga y plena. Él había prometido asegurarse de eso.

— ¿Acaso no lo has visto tú mismo? Los hombres a los que detuviste la quieren a ella a cualquier precio— las palabras femeninas se colaron en el cerebro del ryujin, infectándolo de escenarios que no quería contemplar—. Eres un hombre inteligente, seguro que puedes imaginarte que no cesarán de perseguirla. ¿Podrías dejarla marchar sabiendo que probablemente morirá si lo haces?

" _JAMÁS"_ , gritó su corazón. Y en ese instante, Van supo que tenía su respuesta. Aunque ignoraba si alguna vez había tenido elección. Empezaba a creer que había estado perdido desde aquella noche de tormenta en que la encontró cubierta de barro en los bosques de Fanelia.

— Pero ¿por qué la persiguen?

— Porque todos estáis en peligro. Cada hombre, mujer y niño de Gaia y de la Luna Fantasma está en peligro. Vivís plácidamente sin saber que vuestra frágil existencia depende de alguien que tiene el poder de destruirnos a todos.

Mientras pronunciaba tales palabras, extendió el brazo para señalar a April y Van estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

— April sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Si de verdad la conocieras lo sabrías.

El cuerpo de aquella mujer tembló y una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro. Pero se recompuso a marchas forzadas para poder continuar.

— No me queda mucho tiempo— informó en un susurro estrangulado para después añadir—. April Ryan puede ser la luz y la vida o la oscuridad y la muerte. Sólo ella puede decidir qué es lo que quiere ser y el camino que elija marcará el principio o el final de todos nosotros— Él la miró asombrado. Aquello no podía ser real. April no podía cargar sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad como esa—. Pero no temas, rey de Fanelia, pues sólo se necesita una chispa para prender una hoguera. Si estoy aquí esta noche es porque tú puedes marcar la diferencia. Tú que te has enfrentado a la guerra y al caos para salvar a otros, tú que has sacrificado tanto por la paz, enséñale por qué la humanidad merece ser salvada. Sólo tú puedes darle un motivo para luchar por todos nosotros.

Van negó interiormente aquella afirmación. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a April si el mayor peligro para ella era él mismo? ¿No se daba cuenta esa mujer que alejarse de ella era lo único que podía hacer para salir indemne? Sin embargo, parecía que a aquella extraña mujer se le había acabado el tiempo. Tras aquel último esfuerzo, la luz plateada que la envolvía se volvió cegadora durante unos instantes y Van se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la mujer comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire como si formara parte de la brisa que traía consigo la noche.

— ¡Espera!, no te vayas— el ryujin intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil—. No lo entiendes, no puedo hacerlo.

" _Si ella se queda conmigo estoy perdido",_ quiso decirle. Pero la mujer se había desvanecido y la oscuridad, opresiva y densa, volvió a adueñarse del ambiente.

De repente, el viento arreció y se coló entre los árboles hasta llegar a él como una caricia. Y aquella brisa con voz de mujer trajo consigo un último susurro.

 _Enséñaselo, Van Fanel._

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas de nuevo!**

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Me siento culpable pero en mi defensa diré que he estado muy mal de salud. Un resfriado que derivó en neumonía y me ha obligado a ingresar en el hospital. He estado en cama, en reposo absoluto por orden del médico durante días y me ha sido imposible encontrar la fuerza para sentarme a escribir. Así que espero que el capítulo de esta semana compense la larga espera.

Quiero agradecer enormemente cada visita, cada lectura y cada minuto que me dedicáis. Especialmente a esas personitas maravillosas que gastan su tiempo en dejarme review para hacerme feliz: **Annima90, MacrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen, Arovi, Luin Fanel, Dianeli, Louis y Saito.** En verdad puedo decir que vuestras palabras han sido las únicas que me han ayudado a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para poder escribir porque todavía cargo el respirador y estos días han sido muy duros para mí. Gracias infinitas a todos, de verdad.

 **7:** Me alegro mucho de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Me gustó mucho escribirlo (disfruté un montón para que nos vamos a engañar jajjaja) pero ya llevaba tiempo planeando ese capítulo y quería que el primer beso fuera espectacularmente increíble. Si lo he conseguido me doy por satisfecha. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

 **Alice Cullen:** En el nuevo capítulo espero haber incluido bastantes dosis de castigo físico y psicológico para que te hayas quedado conforme por como Van terminó el último capítulo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y mil gracias por haber tenido 21 capítulos de paciencia para leer este momento. Miles de besos virtuales y gracias por estar ahí siempre.

 **Dianeli:** Gracias a ti cariño mio por leerme siempre y dejarme tu opinión. Tus palabras me levantan siempre el ánimo. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me gustó mucho escribirlo pero no sabía si a vosotros os gustaría como a mi. Me alegra comprobar que sí. Espero que este te guste también. Mil besos y gracias por el apoyo y por estar conmigo cada capítulo.

 **Louis:** Hola Louis! Te has leído toooodos los capítulos en una noche? Madre mía, eso merece un elogio porque cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior (no sé como lo hago en verdad jajaja) Gracias por tus palabras, son bien recibidas y más en estos días tan duros para mí. Sé que esta historia se sale del cannon VanxHitomi pero intento por todos los medios mantener la esencia del anime original en cuanto a los personajes principales y la acción de cada capítulo. Espero estar consiguiendo mi propósito. Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review y espero que nos sigamos leyendo más tiempo. Besos virtuales.

 **Saito:** Hola Saito! Ohh es increíble que alguien me recomiende! Cuando leí tu review no podía creerlo, me sentí tan bien. Te doy mi palabra de honor que no tengo intenciones de dejar la historia a medias. De hecho, odio cuando otros autores lo hacen porque es super duro leer un fic y que de repente dejen de actualizar y ya nunca más sepas que pasó con esa historia. Yo no lo haré. Tengo la historia muy avanzada y actualizo seguido, a menos que, como ahora, tenga problemas graves de salud. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en los apuntes que has hecho, pero Van aún no está enamorado de April sólo siente que ella le gusta mucho, lo atrae y lo tienta, ella empieza a colarse en su corazón y él está tratando de alejarla precisamente porque no quiere enamorarse de ella. Tal vez cuando en verdad se enamore cambie de actitud y luche por mantenerla a su lado en lugar de alejarla. Y en cuanto a April, no quería escribir sobre una barbie que de esas ya hay muchas. Quería escribir sobre mí, sobre las mujeres que conozco, sobre las que he leído. Mujeres normales que tienen sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Gracias por tus palabras tan hermosas y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Miles de besos virtuales.

 **En fin, eso es todo lo que este saco de virus con patas deseaba decir.**

 **Para besos, abrazos, tomatazos, medicinas, consejos y sugerencias ya sabéis que hacer.**

Si los virus no acaban conmigo antes, nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **Love, Ela.**


	23. Ultimátum

**Recomendación musical: Birdy — People help the people.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Ultimátum.**

En cuanto April se quedó dormida, sus sueños se convirtieron en una amalgama de imágenes confusas sin orden ni concierto. Rostros y lugares giraban y desaparecían en su mente hasta que sintió que el torbellino la arrastraba sin que ella pudiera resistirse.

Cuando el remolino se detuvo y las imágenes se hicieron más claras, estaba tan confusa que le costó un buen rato habituarse a las sensaciones que la envolvían. Pero nadie podía culparla por ello pues a su alrededor todo era increíblemente real; más que un simple sueño, parecía un recuerdo olvidado.

Y no estaba segura de quién era el dueño de aquel recuerdo.

April corría, casi volaba, por un amplio corredor de mármol blanco. Estaba cubierta únicamente por una pieza de seda, del azul más intenso, tan liviana y suave que se escurría sobre su piel como si se tratara de agua. La prenda descendía en suaves pliegues desde el corsé que ceñía su figura, magníficamente decorado con decenas de perlas y zafiros, hasta llegar a los pies. Finas cadenas de plata caían desde sus hombros descubiertos hasta sus codos y su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba sujeto por una corona que resplandecía llena de diamantes.

Ignorando su extraño atuendo, pensando que simplemente era un producto de su alocado sueño, April continuó caminando sin detenerse, aunque no sabía bien hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo. Sus pasos reverberaban en el silencio de los marmóreos pasillos que recorría, haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Al final del pasillo, el corredor se abría hacia las alturas creando una antesala decorada con cientos de espejos en la que los sacerdotes de los dioses recibían a los emisarios de los reinos de los hombres. Los altos techos de la cámara estaban sostenidos por grandes columnas de mármol negro que habían sido grabadas en los albores del tiempo con cientos de extraños caracteres que April jamás había contemplado antes. Pero mientras atravesaba la imponente estancia descubrió, para su asombro, que era capaz de leer las inscripciones de las columnas, aunque estaban escritas en una lengua largo tiempo olvidada, el atlante.

Éstas hablaban del origen del mundo, de la creación y de los primeros hombres.

Con los pliegues de su vestido danzando a su alrededor a cada paso, April contempló su reflejo en uno de los gigantescos espejos esparcidos por el lugar. En ese momento, el destello plateado de los ojos que le devolvían la mirada a través del cristal, la hizo ser consciente de que la protagonista del sueño no era ella sino Fortuna. Pero ya no era un simple recuerdo o una visión borrosa y distorsionada.

Era la diosa Fortuna, la más grande de la tríada que regía a los atlantes, en todo su esplendor y gloria. Sus ojos resplandecían como si estuvieran hechos de plata líquida y su porte demostraba que era poseedora de unos dones que no tenían rival en este mundo, ni en ningún otro.

Dejando atrás los espejos, Fortuna atravesó la estancia y se encaminó hacia la majestuosa escalinata de mármol blanco y pasamanos de oro que llevaban al nivel superior. Subió las escaleras con engañosa calma y, con la ayuda de sus poderes, abrió de golpe las pesadas puertas doradas de doble hoja que se interponían en su camino. Ante sus ojos apareció entonces el salón del trono, la sala principal de la morada de los dioses. El salón del trono era un magnífico y gigantesco vestíbulo de mármol blanco cuyos techos estaban decorados con las constelaciones celestes. En él había enormes estatuas de los dioses que regían sobre los atlantes, situadas contra la pared, equidistantes unas de otras. Bajo cada una de aquellas estatuas, se elevaba el trono de su respectivo dios. Diez en total, uno por cada dios. Y al final de la cámara, sobre el estrado dorado, descansaban los tronos de los tres dioses regentes, la Tríada. En el centro, el trono dorado de su esposo presidía la estancia. A su derecha estaba colocado el trono plateado que ocupaba la propia Fortuna. Y a su izquierda… descansaba el trono negro que una vez perteneció al dios que los había traicionado a todos. Azaes. El Destructor.

El panteón atlante se había reunido miles de veces en aquella estancia para discutir intereses públicos y repartir justicia. Pero jamás volverían a hacerlo. La traición más infame y vil de cuantas se pudieran imaginar había truncado sus destinos para siempre, sembrándolos de miseria y muerte.

El panteón atlante había sido aniquilado casi por completo. Y ya no había futuro para ninguno de ellos.

Y a ella el corazón le palpitaba con furia vengadora. April se agitó en la cama al percibir la rabia y la cólera que embargaban a la diosa.

Fortuna caminó a través del grandioso vestíbulo de mármol que se elevaba alto y orgulloso, mientras miraba al mundo desde su privilegiada posición en las alturas. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su corazón haciéndole daño. Rememoró en su mente las recepciones, las asambleas y las miles de celebraciones que habían tenido lugar en aquella estancia. Oleadas de música y risas llegaron hasta ella procedentes de sus memorias, perforándole el corazón. Y aunque todos se habían ido y jamás volverían, casi podía oír el eco de sus voces en el más débil de los susurros.

Habían perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo que el dolor era imposible de procesar. El agujero en su interior seguía allí y dolía tanto que lo único que podía hacer era gritar. Fortuna gritó hasta que tuvo la garganta en carne viva. Extendiendo los brazos, hizo explotar el salón hasta que no quedo de él más que escombros.

April tembló ante esa nueva demostración de poder.

Dejando tras de sí sólo ruinas y devastación, Fortuna se encaminó hasta las puertas acristaladas situadas en la pared que daba al exterior y volvió a utilizar sus poderes para abrirlas. Consciente de que sólo existía un lugar en el universo en el que podría calmar su furia, salió al balcón para contemplar el tranquilo mar azul que se extendía ante sus ojos.

De algún modo, April supo que estaban a principios de verano. La brisa, que olía a sal, acarició el pelo de la diosa con delicadeza, ayudándola a olvidarse del mundo por un instante. Y, mientras las olas rompían dulcemente contra la costa, Fortuna recorrió con la vista el paisaje que debería haber pertenecido a sus hijos y que ahora se veían obligados a abandonar para poder sobrevivir.

Una isla rodeada de otras muchas islas. Tan bella que quitaba el aliento, no había lugar en el reino de los humanos que pudiera comparársele.

La Atlántida.

Y allí, en la isla central, estaba el lugar que regía y gobernaba todas las demás islas. En cuyo corazón se había erigido tiempo atrás la residencia de los dioses. Un hermoso palacio de oro y mármol que refulgía bajo la luz del sol y resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

Fortuna jamás creyó que viviría para contemplar el ocaso y la caída de la civilización atlante.

Las islas que integraban el magnífico y legendario archipiélago destellaban aquel día bajo la perfecta luz del sol que intentaba calentar la fría piel de la diosa. Pero era inútil, Fortuna creía firmemente que nada podría entibiar jamás la frialdad que sentía en su interior.

O tal vez sí había alguien capaz de calmar su ira.

— Sabía que estarías aquí, Mera.

Fortuna giró sobre sí misma para contemplar el rostro de su amado esposo. El dios Aquilae en el idioma de la Atlántida, conocido por los hombres simplemente como Altair. Su poder era tan reverenciado y su figura tan venerada que incluso le habían puesto su nombre a la estrella más brillante de la constelación del águila. El esposo de Fortuna había disfrutado mucho con aquel regalo pues, aunque el dragón era su emblema, el águila era su animal favorito, el único que decoraba los templos en los que los humanos le honraban.

Más alto que su esposa, Altair se había colocado la dorada corona cuajada de diamantes sobre el cabello moreno que en esos momentos bailaba con el viento y sus ojos pálidos y plateados se arremolinaban exactamente igual que los de la diosa. El único al que Fortuna había amado más que a sí misma desde el inicio de los tiempos, llevaba aquel día las alas blancas extendidas tras su espalda y cubría su cuerpo con una pieza de seda azul similar a la de su esposa. Pero, lógicamente, él no llevaba corsé y las piedras que adornaban su vestimenta no eran ni perlas ni zafiros sino diamantes.

— Y yo sabía que vendrías.

La voz de Fortuna estaba impregnada de tanto amor que April se avergonzó de estar contemplando aquel sueño o recuerdo o lo que fuera y se sintió como una intrusa mientras veía como Altair acababa con el espacio que lo separaba de su esposa y la abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle parte de su fortaleza para encarar el infierno que se iba a desatar sobre todos ellos. Fortuna aspiró el aroma de su esposo consciente de que se les había acabado el tiempo.

— El destructor ha sido confinado en Kallösis, junto con gran parte de sus hijos— informó Altair de repente, con acritud y dolor.

Fortuna tembló ante la dureza que desprendía la voz de su esposo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo duro que debía haber sido para él tener que enfrentarse a su propio hermano para salvar el mundo. Y aun así, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Habían conseguido detener a Azaes sí, pero a un precio muy alto. La práctica totalidad del panteón atlante había desaparecido, aniquilada por las ansias de poder de Azaes, ellos eran los únicos supervivientes. Y, por encima de todo, el caos desatado por el Destructor en su afán por conquistar la Tierra había destruido el equilibrio del planeta y alterado las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Y ni siquiera los dioses podían contener la aniquilación que se avecinaba. Lo habían intentado todo y nada había dado resultado. El mundo se enfrentaría en pocas horas a una destrucción sin precedentes desde la creación. No había ningún lugar seguro, ningún lugar donde buscar refugio. A pesar de ello, aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza. Las visiones de Fortuna les habían ayudado a determinar cuáles serían las zonas que recibirían un daño mayor y, aunque tan poco tiempo no les permitiría salvar a todo el planeta, al menos la especie humana sobreviviría a la extinción total.

La Tierra era su creación más preciada. Tenían que intentarlo. Se lo debían.

— ¿Ha concluido ya la evacuación?— quiso saber la diosa, preocupada por el destino de sus hijos y de los hijos de su esposo. Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Altair asintió, mortificado por la culpa de nuevo. Si tan sólo hubiera averiguado los planes de su hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, habría podido evitar la desaparición de su panteón y la destrucción del mundo. El dios se alejó de su esposa para dirigirse a la balaustrada de mármol que marcaba el final de aquel balcón. Antes de contestar a la pregunta de Fortuna, los ojos plateados de Altair se perdieron en el mar en calma que bañaba las islas.

— Ya no queda nadie en el archipiélago— le dijo él. Abandonar la Atlántida y dejar marchar a sus hijos era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a sobrevivir a aquellos que eran carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre.

— ¿Dónde los has enviado?— preguntó Fortuna. Desplegando también sus alas, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda, colocando las manos sobre su fuerte abdomen, en un intento de hacerle saber que ella sentía el mismo dolor lacerándole las entrañas. Sus hijos también estaban ahí afuera. Solos, intentando sobrevivir. Y la diosa no podía ayudarles.

Altair colocó sus manos sobre las de su esposa y suspiró abatido.

— Al continente. Tal vez tengan más posibilidades de sobrevivir tierra adentro.

Fortuna asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su decisión. Cuando todo acabara no quedaría nada de la Atlántida para recordar a la civilización que había vivido allí desde los albores del mundo. Sus visiones se lo habían mostrado. El principio del fin se desataría sobre todos ellos y el mundo que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo durante siglos llegaría a su fin.

— ¿Crees que sobrevivirán?— la voz de Altair se elevó dura en el crepúsculo de aquella fatídica tarde. Necesitaba que su esposa tranquilizara sus miedos. Su don de la providencia jamás había fallado y si ella le decía que, al menos, algunos de sus hijos sobrevivirían podría seguir adelante. Había aprendido a amar a cada uno de sus vástagos a lo largo de los años y no sabía cómo lograría afrontar la pérdida de la práctica totalidad de ellos, sino de todos.

Fortuna quiso contestar la pregunta de su esposo pero no pudo hacerlo pues los temblores comenzaron en cuanto el sol se hundió en el horizonte. El mundo iba a restaurar el equilibrio perdido haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, reconstruirse desde dentro. La diosa cerró los ojos para no escuchar los ecos de miles de voces que gritaban pidiendo auxilio a los dioses. Abrazando fuertemente a su marido, ambos se desvanecieron, dejando atrás su hogar.

Para siempre.

Entonces, el sueño fue engullido por la oscuridad. Y cuando las tinieblas se dispersaron April contempló, a través de los ojos de Fortuna, el fin del mundo en primera persona.

El horror que estaba presenciando era inimaginable.

Destrucción. Dolor. Muerte.

 _La tierra tembló durante días, las llamas ardieron durante semanas._ _Y en un sólo día y una noche funestos, l_ _a Atlántida, el último reino de las islas,_ _desapareció para siempre bajo las aguas del mar_ _._

Altair y Fortuna, los únicos supervivientes del panteón atlante que había dado forma a la creación, asistieron impotentes a la destrucción del mundo. La agonía de contemplar su más preciada creación arrasada, sucumbiendo en manos del caos, les cambió para siempre y juraron, por cada hombre, mujer y niño perecido, que jamás permitirían que semejante tragedia volviera a repetirse.

Cuando todo terminó, a April le bastó una simple ojeada para comprender el alcance de la destrucción. Cientos de miles de vidas perdidas. El mundo entero en ruinas. La Atlántida se había hundido en el fondo del mar. La humanidad había retrocedido a la Edad de Piedra. Habían perdido toda su avanzada tecnología, todos sus conocimientos… los hombres estaban al borde de la extinción y la civilización atlante había desaparecido para siempre. Mientras intentaban salir adelante entre las ruinas de que había dejado el caos tras de sí, los sobrevivientes lloraban y se lamentaban en las calles, pensando que los dioses los habían abandonado, cuando la verdad era que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido así.

Todos ellos habían sido desafortunadas víctimas de una guerra que ni siquiera sabían que se había peleado.

La escena se disolvió alrededor de April y, unos segundos después, volvió a rehacerse. Ahora estaba en una especie de playa a la hora del crepúsculo. Podía ver como el mar acariciaba dulcemente la costa mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Altair y Fortuna estaban abrazados junto al agua, con las alas extendidas, contemplando el punto exacto en el que la Atlántida había desaparecido para siempre.

— No podemos permanecer aquí por más tiempo. El poder de los dioses no puede coexistir con la humanidad— la voz de Altair rompió el silencio, dirigiendo su plateada mirada a su esposa—. Debemos alejarnos de nuestra creación para protegerla, es el único modo— continuó él ante el mutismo de la diosa—. Crearemos un nuevo mundo que no haya sido tocado por la destrucción y el odio… Gaia. Un planeta abrazado por el cielo, amado por el agua y sustentado por la tierra, donde podremos construir un nuevo hogar para nosotros. Borraremos las huellas de nuestro paso por la Tierra y llevaremos a mis hijos y a los tuyos lejos de este hedor a muerte.

Fortuna dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el mar en calma durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Es un plan perfecto— le dijo a su esposo, sonriendo con sinceridad—. Crearemos Gaia y daremos forma a un nuevo hogar. Lo llamaremos Atlantis, para honrar todo lo que hemos perdido y tú irás a vivir a ese nuevo planeta con tus hijos. Pero esta vez yo no voy a poder seguirte.

Altair la miró, confuso y alarmado.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo?

Fortuna suspiró y April pudo sentir el dolor de la diosa lacerando su propio corazón.

— En este momento, la humanidad lo ha perdido todo y está completamente desprotegida— le dijo Fortuna, consciente de que debía hacer lo posible para que su esposo comprendiera el porqué de sus acciones—. Y no sólo eso, la mayoría de los hijos del Destructor han conseguido escapar y hoy vagan libres por el mundo sin oposición. Si nos marchamos ahora, abandonaríamos a los hombres a su suerte pues los hijos de tu hermano jamás permitirán que la humanidad prospere. La someterán y la esclavizarán— la diosa tomó las manos de su amado esposo entre las suyas y susurró—. Los creamos para ser libres y nunca podrán serlo si los abandonamos.

Los rasgos de Altair se endurecieron, parecía comprender el razonamiento de su esposa pero la verdad que encerraban sus palabras resultaba dolorosa e insoportable.

— Entonces me quedaré contigo hasta que consigamos reconstruirlo todo y sanemos las heridas del mundo.

La diosa negó, sintiendo que la agonía le impediría continuar. La brisa del mar acarició sus cabellos, infundiéndole valor.

— Eso no es posible, mi amor. Sabes, tan bien como yo, que el poder de los dioses no debe permanecer más tiempo cerca de la humanidad. Mira lo que ese poder ha hecho— Fortuna extendió los brazos a su alrededor, señalando la tierra y el mar, la destrucción y la muerte que habían consumido el planeta—. Ve a Gaia con tus hijos y asegúrate de que nadie, nunca, vuelve a utilizarlo como Azaes lo hizo.

— Pero eso significa que me alejarás de ti para toda la eternidad— repuso Altair mientras acunaba el rostro de su esposa entre las manos. Aquella posibilidad era inconcebible para él, pues ellos no se habían separado desde los albores del tiempo.

Los ojos de la diosa se contrajeron como si quisieran llorar. Pero se mantuvo fuerte y no lo hizo. Se limitó a corresponder la caricia de su esposo, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Altair.

— Cuando la luna brille en el cielo en todo su esplendor, atravesaré la división para reunirme contigo. En las noches de luna llena, viajaré hasta Gaia y estaremos juntos.

— Prométemelo. Eres la diosa del destino y la providencia, nunca puedes romper tus promesas— exigió él, con la voz rota por el dolor que sentía.

— Te lo prometo.

La escena volvió a disolverse…

Entonces, April contempló asombrada como el poder de los deseos combinados de los hijos de los dioses daba forma a Gaia, un nuevo planeta entre la tierra y el cielo. Su madre le había contado esa historia tiempo atrás, pero poder verlo en persona… quitaba el aliento.

Cuando todo hubo concluido y Gaia fue creada, llegó el momento de la despedida. Fortuna sintió que una parte de ella moría mientras Altair se acercaba hasta ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído:

— Te amo, Mera.

Unieron sus labios en un beso, el último beso que compartirían hasta la próxima luna llena. April deseó despertar en ese momento pues no podía soportar percibir tanto amor y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo. Nunca imaginó que se pudiera sufrir de ese modo por amor.

Altair y Fortuna se separaron y él, solo, caminó lentamente hasta sus hijos para acompañarles en aquel viaje que les alejaría de la tierra para siempre. El dios regente del panteón atlante, no sólo dejó tras él a su esposa, sino también su nombre. Pues desde ese momento, ya no sería conocido nunca más como Altair. En adelante sería venerado por los habitantes de Gaia como el dios dragón, por las blancas alas de su espalda. Y sus hijos, el pueblo del dios dragón, llegarían a convertirse en leyenda en el recién creado planeta.

Lágrimas de cristal se acumularon en los ojos de la diosa cuando vio a su esposo partir. Había sacrificado su felicidad por el bien común y, aunque el dolor le cortaba la respiración, no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Fortuna y sus hijos tenían una misión que cumplir y, si todo salía bien, podrían ofrecerle a la humanidad una nueva oportunidad.

Y, tal vez un día, pudiera reunirse con su amado esposo para toda la eternidad. Pero antes, sus hijos aún tenían un sacrificio que realizar.

April contempló, con horror, el momento en que los hijos de Fortuna renunciaron para siempre a sus bellas alas blancas, para mezclarse con los hombres y pasar desapercibidos entre ellos. Durante los siguientes siglos se dispersaron por el mundo, protegiendo a la humanidad y llevando consigo el recuerdo de la Atlántida allá donde fueron.

La caza había comenzado.

 **…**

April se despertó en cuanto la aurora rompió sobre las montañas del este. Aquella era la mañana más gélida que recordaba desde que llegaron a Freid y la frialdad del ambiente abrazó su cálido cuerpo en cuanto se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el helado lecho del bosque.

Las brasas aún ardían en la hoguera y ella se apresuró a avivarlas para evitar que terminaran por apagarse. Y mientras trabajaba, el recuerdo de su último sueño continuaba atormentándola. No podía dejar de preguntarse hasta qué punto sería real, pues ya no era capaz de distinguir entre los meros sueños y la realidad. ¿Volvería algún día a tener sueños ridículos, insignificantes y sin sentido como antes? Porque si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida analizando cada sueño que tuviera iba a necesitar los servicios de un buen terapeuta.

Pero en el fondo April sabía que era Fortuna o Mera o cómo demonios se llamara en realidad, quien le había enseñado ese recuerdo. Tal vez la diosa sólo intentaba mostrarle el desastre que estaban tratando de evitar. Y, si recordaba correctamente las historias de su madre, el dios Altair que había aparecido en su sueño era, en realidad, un lejano antepasado de Van. Escaflowne, el dios dragón. Si la memoria no le fallaba, el ryujin era algo así como su último descendiente vivo.

En cuanto April consiguió avivar las llamas de la hoguera, volvió a sentarse sobre el helado suelo. A unos metros de ella, Van continuaba durmiendo ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba.

Ella resopló frustrada en cuanto su mirada se detuvo sobre la figura dormida del rey de Fanelia.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?… Estaba tumbado bocarriba sobre la hojarasca y tenía un brazo alzado por encima de la cabeza, provocando que la vieja camiseta de los Knicks que ella le había prestado se alzara, dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen. April imaginó que, con el frío que hacía aquella mañana, debía estar congelándose tan lejos de la hoguera y sin nada con lo que cubrirse.

Su mirada jade se dirigió hacia la chaqueta de cuero que descansaba, abandonada, a sus pies. No tenía nada de malo que se acercara lo justo para taparle con ella, ¿verdad? Antes de detenerse a pensar detenidamente en lo que estaba haciendo, April se levantó del suelo con la chaqueta en la mano y caminó hacia él, enfadada consigo misma por el poco dominio que tenía de sí misma cuando se trataba de Van. Era completamente ridículo, ¿es que no podía ni acercarse a él sin sufrir un ataque de nervios? Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, y decidió colocarle la chaqueta de una maldita vez y alejarse de esa peligrosa situación lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó junto a Van, le observó (en contra de su buen juicio) durante unos segundos. En esa posición parecía más un niño dormido que el poderoso rey de Fanelia. La luz de la mañana le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza y a April le habría gustado imitarla. Pero se contuvo. Aquel era un deseo estúpido y ella lo sabía.

" _Por lo que más quieras"_ , le suplicó la voz de la razón, _"no te humilles otra vez"._

En su fuero interno, April supo que su conciencia tenía toda la razón. No podía continuar comportándose como una adolescente hormonal incapaz de controlarse. Sintiéndose completamente ridícula, se arrodillo junto a él para cubrirle con su chaqueta. Necesitaba urgentemente dejar de hacer tonterías.

En ese instante, Van abrió los ojos de golpe. Sobresaltada, ella soltó la chaqueta que cayó sobre la hojarasca con un ruido sordo. Antes de que April tuviera oportunidad de moverse, el ryujin la agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición. Luego, Van rodó con ella sobre el suelo y la atrapó bajo su cuerpo, sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

April no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo. Van tenía las caderas encajadas entre sus piernas y aquel vientre duro se apoyaba sobre ella, provocando que una oleada de rubor cubriera sus mejillas, logrando que se sintiera sensible y acalorada, sin aliento, mientras una oleada deseo la abrasaba.

Sus cautivadores ojos oscuros la estudiaron con suspicacia durante unos segundos hasta que la neblina del sueño se disipó y Van fue consciente de que la persona que estaba debajo de él era April. Y ella no quería hacerle daño. Ahora que estaba seguro de que no representaba una amenaza para él, sabía que debía apartarse de ella, pero… nunca había estado entre los muslos de una mujer.

El cálido y suave cuerpo de April lo llamaba, incitándolo. Y la sensación era tan placentera, tan perfecta, que Van no quería apartarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Estaba seguro de que había un montón de motivos por los que no podía tocarla ni desearla como lo hacía. Sin embargo, en ese momento era incapaz de recordar ninguno. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Perdido en sus ojos verdes, Van se inclinó peligrosamente sobre ella y sonrió cuando comprobó el efecto que su cercanía provocaba en el cuerpo femenino.

Durante un instante se sintió infinitamente poderoso.

Debajo de él, April libraba una lucha consigo misma. Recordaba el modo en el que Van la había rechazado en la laguna y la forma en la que la había tratado desde entonces. Sabía que debía exigirle que la soltara de inmediato pero… no podía. Estando así, atrapada entre el suelo y aquel cuerpo fuerte y masculino, se sentía protegida, a salvo. Aunque fuera una locura de proporciones épicas.

Y mientras el sol se habría paso entre la maleza, ambos luchaban contra la conciencia.

" _Apártale"_

" _Suéltala"_

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que era una lucha perdida de antemano.

Van se acercó a ella un poco más, presionando el cuerpo femenino con el suyo propio y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sus alientos se mezclaron en el frío aire de la mañana. A April se le encogió el corazón al imaginar lo que venía ahora. Aunque no debía hacerlo, deseaba desesperadamente que él la besara de nuevo. Van, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en las descontroladas ansias que tenía de sumergirse en aquel cuerpo femenino y tentador, hasta que no quedara nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Y entonces lo oyeron. Voces. En la distancia alguien gritaba sus nombres.

Van y April se quedaron congelados, mirándose el uno al otro, lo que dura un latido del corazón y, luego, reaccionaron. El ryujin se apartó de ella tan rápido como pudo. Se levantó precipitadamente, interponiendo entre ambos toda la distancia posible, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y terminar con lo que habían empezado minutos antes. Mientras tanto, April se sonrojó violentamente por lo que acababa de pasar y, mientras se incorporaba, clavó la mirada en el suelo pues se sentía incapaz de mirar al rey de Fanelia a los ojos.

Al cabo de unos cuantos e incómodos minutos, Erik y sus hombres aparecieron entre la maleza que los rodeaba, gritando aliviados. Después de varios días rastreando la selva sin descanso, habían conseguido encontrar a su rey y todos parecían eufóricos. El ryujin se acercó lentamente hasta el capitán de su guardia y ambos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo, bajo la atenta mirada de April y el resto de soldados.

— Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte, Erik— le dijo Van, sinceramente agradecido. Luego, clavando su oscura mirada en la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, añadió—. Gracias a ti, estamos a salvo.

Aunque no sabía si se refería a que sus hombres por fin los habían localizado o a que lo habían hecho antes de que él cometiera otra estupidez.

 **…**

— Informe de la situación capitán.

La voz de Van reverberó cargada de potencia y autoridad cuando traspasó las puertas de metal que daban acceso al puente. Nada más poner un pie en los metalizados pasillos de la nave, el único pensamiento que ocupaba la mente del rey de Fanelia era averiguar qué tan grave era la situación en la que se encontraban. Por eso, en cuanto regresó de la selva, se había detenido lo justo para darse una ducha rápida, cambiarse de ropa y permitir que el médico de a bordo examinara la herida de su brazo y le cambiara el gastado vendaje que April le había colocado días atrás. Pero es que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en ese momento como para permitirse perder el tiempo.

Van descendió a toda prisa las metálicas escaleras y cruzó el puente sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la mesa de reuniones del capitán. Muller le esperaba allí, junto a sus hombres de mayor confianza. En cuanto el ryujin llegó junto a ellos, el capitán se apresuró a responder su pregunta.

— El ataque nos ha desviado de la ruta que habíamos trazado hasta la capital de Fanelia, majestad. Estamos demasiado lejos de casa, concretamente nos encontramos a menos de dos horas de Fuerte Castelo, en la frontera entre Asturia y Fanelia— informó el capitán Muller con voz firme y semblante serio mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa que descansaba sobre la mesa—. Y la nave necesita reparaciones con urgencia. Hemos hecho lo posible con lo que tenemos pero es imposible que podamos recorrer la distancia hasta la capital si no conseguimos reparar, al menos, los daños más cuantiosos— los ojos del capitán se posaron sobre la cansada figura del rey de Fanelia con un gesto de disculpa—. La nave no lo conseguiría, ya tenemos problemas para mantenernos en el aire en estos momentos.

Van suspiró frustrado. La situación era más delicada de lo que pensaba. El ataque les había alejado de su destino y no tenían posibilidades de llegar a casa sin ayuda.

— De acuerdo, atracaremos en Fuerte Castelo y repararemos la nave antes de continuar hasta la capital— ordenó el ryujin con decisión pues no tenían alternativa—. Comunicaos inmediatamente con ellos, ponedles al tanto de nuestra situación y solicitadles permiso para aterrizar lo antes posible.

El capitán asintió marcialmente y se dispuso a cumplir las peticiones de su rey con celeridad y eficiencia. Van le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba velozmente, acompañado de sus hombres, y en cuanto se quedó a solas se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de reuniones. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes con una mano. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

Le habría gustado retirarse a su habitación y relajarse sin que nadie le molestara hasta que llegaran a Fuerte Castelo pero no podía hacerlo. Había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de permitirse descansar.

 **…**

April estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de la habitación que habían preparado para ella, nada más regresar del ambiente sofocante y cálido de las selvas de Freid. Merle se había quedado a su lado desde que pusiera un pie en la nave pero, aunque el hecho de poder darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa había mejorado considerablemente su estado de ánimo, April no se sentía con fuerzas de ser sociable en ese momento. Así que, Merle había terminado por marcharse a su propia habitación para dejarla descansar.

Sin embargo, April no quería descansar. Lo que en realidad deseaba era apagar su incansable cerebro, borrar de su memoria todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y dejar de pensar, porque sentía que de un momento a otro iba a estallarle la cabeza. Y eso que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener alejados de su mente recuerdos y pensamientos peligrosos, todos ellos relacionados con la misma persona.

Con un bufido que expresaba su molestia, April se dejó caer sobre la cama, evitando por todos los medios pensar en él. Su mente tenía clarísimo que no podía fijarse en Van. Para ella, era el hombre más inaccesible del universo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero su cuerpo parecía discrepar y solía ir por libre cuando estaba junto a él.

Tal vez fuera consecuencia de los acontecimientos de los últimos días pero, en esos momentos, en la soledad de su dormitorio, April podía reconocerse a sí misma que sentía algo por Van Fanel. Aunque ni siquiera era capaz de definir sus sentimientos con claridad. No sabía si estaba encaprichada, atolondrada o completamente loca.

¿Podía llegar la estupidez a ser crónica? April empezaba a pensar que, en su caso, era así, porque no entendía cómo había llegado a ser tan jodidamente imbécil.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron el curso de sus pensamientos y la pusieron repentinamente alerta. Ella no esperaba a nadie, es más, no quería ver a nadie. Pero, ¿y si era Van que regresaba para torturarla de nuevo con su confuso comportamiento? El estómago le dio una sacudida cuando aquella posibilidad pasó por su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desterrar esos pensamientos y decidió no hacer esperar más a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

— Adelante— dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre las sábanas de la cama hasta quedar sentada.

En el umbral apareció Erik con su despeinado pelo del color de la arena y sus ojos azules brillando alegres en la penumbra de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo pasar, mi señora?— cuestionó inseguro, dejando la puerta abierta y sin atreverse aún a adentrarse en la estancia.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y le invitó a entrar con un ademán de la mano. Consideraba ridícula tanta formalidad cuando ambos se conocían desde hace meses e, incluso, habían trabajado juntos varias veces.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Erik?— preguntó April en cuanto el soldado terminó de arrastrar la silla que descansaba junto al escritorio para colocarla junto a la cama, tomando asiento cerca de ella.

— Pues veréis, mi señora…— empezó él, dubitativo, revolviéndose en la silla como si se sintiera incómodo—… su majestad se encuentra en el puente, discutiendo con el capitán Muller cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento, así que he decidido venir a comprobar como os encontráis.

Erik le dirigió una mirada vacilante, esperando su respuesta.

— Cansada— respondió ella, omitiendo el resto de sensaciones que asolaban su mente. Aunque no le había mentido, había sido sincera si se tenía en cuenta lo que Erik parecía querer preguntar—. Estos últimos días no han sido precisamente un paseo por el campo.

Mientras contestaba la pregunta de Erik, April se pasó las manos por el cabello, desenredando los mechones aún húmedos por el agua de la ducha. Al retirar la mano, se sorprendió al notar que un poco de sangre manchaba sus dedos.

— Mi señora, ¿estáis herida?— preocupado, el soldado se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella, en la cama, para examinar su mano. Pero, casi de inmediato, comprobó que la sangre procedía de una herida abierta en otro lugar.

April negó, intentando tranquilizarle.

— No te preocupes, seguramente sólo es un corte superficial que se ha reabierto después de la ducha. Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ahora.

El soldado faneliano la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente. ¿Qué clase de mujer era para no asustarse al contemplar su propia sangre? Cabeceó para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

— Aun así, la humedad y el calor no ayudan a sanar las heridas— repuso Erik sabiamente, acercándose más a ella para inspeccionar la zona—. Dejadme que le eche un vistazo, sólo por si acaso.

Ante la insistencia de Erik, April terminó cediendo.

— Está bien.

Erik sonrió, complacido. Después, se apresuró a apartar los mechones pelirrojos de su pelo hasta encontrar la pequeña herida que resaltaba en la sien izquierda de April.

— Teníais razón, mi señora, sólo es un corte superficial— reconoció él, al cabo de unos minutos de concienzudo análisis—. Y no parece estar infectada.

— Eso es porque soy una chica fuerte— bromeó ella mientras Erik continuaba inspeccionando su cuero cabelludo, en busca de otras heridas o cortes.

Los dos se echaron a reír al unísono y todavía se estaban riendo cuando una voz tan fría como el hielo resonó en la habitación, apagando sus risas al instante.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos se volvieron a la vez hacia la puerta y descubrieron a Van en el umbral. El rey de Fanelia miraba alternativamente a April y al capitán de su guardia con el rencor y el desprecio derramándose desde sus ojos oscuros. Aquella mirada feroz provocó que Erik la soltara como si quemara y se alejara de ella tan rápido como le fue posible.

— Por supuesto que no majestad— masculló el soldado, avergonzado e incapaz de sostener la mirada de su rey—. Es más, yo ya me iba.

Erik se apresuró a abandonar la habitación, agachando la cabeza al pasar junto al ryujin que continuó clavando sus ojos oscuros en el soldado hasta que éste cerró la puerta tras de sí con un ruido sordo. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Van centró su atención en April que le devolvía la mirada interrogante, sin saber por qué parecía tan enfadado de repente.

La ira emanaba en oleadas del cuerpo masculino de tal modo que hasta April podía percibirlo. Apretaba los labios y los puños como si estuviera luchando duramente para contenerse.

— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?— preguntó Van, al cabo de unos segundos, destilando rabia con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Ella parpadeó confundida. Hubiera querido decir algo inmediatamente pero estaba demasiado desconcertada, así que le tomó unos segundos aclarar sus ideas y colocarlas coherentemente en una oración.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No estaba haciendo nada— repuso ella finalmente.

— No es eso lo que parecía— la contradijo él, con un tono tan letal que April se estremeció. Pero no se dejó intimidar. Se levantó de la cama, cada vez más enfadada, y se enfrentó a él.

— ¿Y qué es lo que parecía?

April clavó sus ojos verdes en Van, quemándole con la intensidad de su mirada.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú— contestó el ryujin, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella más de lo que a April le habría gustado. Quería que Van estuviera lo más lejos posible porque no estaba segura de poder mantener la compostura con él tan cerca. Su cuerpo y su cerebro tenían la absurda costumbre de ponerse en desacuerdo y hacerla quedar en ridículo cada vez que Van la tocaba.

— Si vienes a descargar tus frustraciones conmigo, te aviso que no estoy de humor en este momento.

Mientras hablaba, ella extendió el brazo hacia el ryujin, en un intento por impedir su avance, por mantenerle alejado y conservar el dominio sobre sí misma. Para su sorpresa, funcionó. Van se detuvo, dolido por su rechazo, a un metro del cuerpo de April.

— Sólo venía a ver como estabas pero ya veo que te encuentras perfectamente— le reprochó, mirándola desdeñosamente con el cuerpo rígido— ¿Sabes? No es correcto que una mujer esté sola con un hombre de ese modo.

April guardó silencio unos segundos. Muda de asombro e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Van parecía celoso pero eso ¡no era posible! Aquello que evidenciaban sus sentidos no podía ser real. Van la había rechazado cuando estaban en la selva, la había tratado con frialdad… así que, ¿de dónde salía toda esa repentina hostilidad?

— ¿Y tú qué demonios eres? ¿Un arbusto?— repuso April sarcásticamente, mirándolo furiosa, en cuanto consiguió recuperar la capacidad de hablar. En realidad, no importaba la razón de su comportamiento sólo el hecho de que no tenía intenciones de permitir que Van la tratara de ese modo.

— Eso es diferente. Yo no te estoy tocando— siseó él con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

— No, Van, tú has hecho mucho más que tocarme, ¿no es verdad?— soltó April a bocajarro y, a pesar de la situación, su voz sonó tan serena como la calma que precede a la tempestad. Estaba harta de fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, fue consciente, demasiado tarde, de que acababa de traspasar una línea roja infranqueable.

Sin previo aviso, el ryujin acabó con la distancia que los separaba y la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros. No era considerado, era rudo. No pretendía acariciarla, sólo sujetarla para evitar que se alejara.

— Y tú respondiste— escupió las palabras como si le dolieran pues aún podía recordar el modo en que April correspondió a sus besos y caricias. El recuerdo aún le atormentaba y no podía concebir que aquello no hubiera significado nada para ella—. ¡Tú me respondiste, maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que Erik te toque después de… de la otra noche?

La furia, intensa e inesperada, inundó los pensamientos masculinos. Van podía imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo una pequeña charla con el capitán de su guardia hasta hacerle entender que NADIE podía tocar a aquella mujer. Nadie excepto él.

Y, definitivamente, ese era un pensamiento estúpido e impropio de él.

Era vergonzoso cómo todo su mundo parecía girar repentinamente alrededor de April, vacío de todo menos de ella. Era aterrador el modo en el que reaccionaba sólo porque otro hombre se hubiera atrevido a tocarla. Jamás había sido tan posesivo con nadie, ni siquiera con Hitomi. Cuando creyó que la tarotista estaba enamorada de Allen, se hizo a un lado y permitió que el caballero Caeli ganara terreno y la conquistara. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando los descubrió besándose bajo la lluvia. Aquel día creyó que Allen era el dueño del corazón de Hitomi y se limitó a alejarse de ellos, resignado.

Entonces, ¿por qué la mera posibilidad de que otro hombre se acercara a April le enfermaba?

Fue la conciencia quien le ofreció la respuesta a su desesperada pregunta.

 _Celos_. Estaba celoso de Erik. Van se estremeció cuando las consecuencias de aquel hecho se abrieron paso en su mente. Afortunadamente para él, April eligió ese instante para devolverle a la realidad.

— ¡ERIK NO ME ESTABA TOCANDO! ¡SÓLO ESTABA ECHÁNDOLE UN VISTAZO A LA HERIDA DE MI CABEZA!— le espetó ella. A cada palabra, su voz iba cobrando fuerza e intensidad, destilando indignación y enfado—. Y aunque me estuviera tocando, ¿a ti qué te importa? No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

El semblante del rey de Fanelia se endureció hasta convertirse en piedra y con voz dura e inexpresiva murmuró:

— Tienes toda la razón, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti.

Van la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, tan dolido como si April le hubiera golpeado físicamente. La verdad que escondían aquellas palabras le traspasó como un cuchillo helado, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula para aliviar el dolor. Sintiendo el corazón pesado, el ryujin echó a andar hacia la puerta, abriéndola con decisión, y luego abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y supo que estaba sola, a April se le escapó un sollozo estrangulado. Antes de poder recuperar el control de sí misma, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas pero ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contenerlas. Sabía que era inútil. Derrotada, se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. Su fachada imperturbable se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban. Sentía que los últimos días habían consumido cada ápice de energía que almacenaba en su interior y ya no le quedaba nada que la ayudara a seguir luchando. Las largas caminatas, el calor, la mala alimentación, la falta de sueño, las pesadillas y, sobre todo, él…

No podía más. Jamás en la vida había estado tan confusa, tan perdida…

— Otra vez te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

April se sobresaltó tanto que se le olvidó seguir llorando. Apartó las manos y levantó el rostro para enfocar su mirada en la figura del rey de Fanelia que, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de dejar de torturarla nunca.

— Creía que te habías marchado— masculló April con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir.

En realidad, Van sí que había tenido intenciones de alejarse todo lo posible de aquella habitación y, tal vez, buscar al capitán de su guardia para tener un pequeño entrenamiento que le ayudara a descargar sus frustraciones. Pero nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, había escuchado llorar a April a través de la madera y… no había podido marcharse. Regresó a la habitación sólo para descubrirla inmóvil, sentada sobre la cama. El único movimiento que podía percibir en ella era el de sus sollozos. Y cuando April escuchó su voz y alzó el rostro hacia él, Van se quedó paralizado por el sufrimiento que transmitían su ojos verdes.

Como si quisiera atormentarle aún más, la voz de la conciencia le recordó que cada una de aquellas lágrimas era culpa suya y entonces el dolor le resultó insoportable. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer… tan sólo quería que April le sonriera de nuevo, como sólo ella sabía hacer.

Pero aquello era lo último que April pensaba hacer en ese momento. Dolida por el inestable comportamiento del rey de Fanelia, sólo quería que la dejara sola para llorar con tranquilidad hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. Además, odiaba el modo en que Van la estaba mirando, como si se compadeciera de ella. Y April no necesitaba su lástima.

Se levantó de la cama, irguiéndose orgullosa en mitad de la habitación. Sus ojos parecían lanzar llamaradas cuando los dirigió hacia el culpable de su sufrimiento. Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo sus mejillas antes de que ella pudiera reunir el coraje suficiente como para preguntar:

— ¿Por qué disfrutas haciéndome sentir miserable, tan… insignificante?

— Si fueras insignificante, yo no estaría aquí.

Van no estaba muy seguro de a quién de los dos había sorprendido más aquella inesperada confesión. Pero, aunque sus palabras sonaron frías, eran las más sinceras que había pronunciado en toda su existencia. Y no se arrepentía.

April, por su parte, le miró incrédula. No quería aceptar aquello. No podía permitirse creer que ella era importante para el imperturbable rey de Fanelia. Dolía demasiado.

— ¿Por qué no te decides de una vez? O me tratas bien o me tratas mal, pero no cambies de opinión cada cinco minutos porque… ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Ella se hundió bajo el peso de la confusión y de las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarla. Por eso, no fue consciente del momento en que Van acabó con la distancia que los separaba hasta que él estuvo demasiado cerca y el olor masculino inundó sus sentidos, alertándola de su proximidad.

— No… por favor— imploró, pero su súplica sonó vacía y débil.

Van la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo femenino. Los sollozos de April aumentaron, encogiendo el corazón del rey de Fanelia.

— No estábamos haciendo nada, lo prometo— murmuró ella entrecortadamente desde la prisión que formaban los brazos del ryujin, en un inútil intento de justificarse.

— Lo sé— fue todo lo que él dijo. Y April se sintió aún más confundida.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque soy un imbécil— la interrumpió Van sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella asintió quedamente, apoyando la mejilla contra el duro pecho masculino. Sus lágrimas mojaron la tela del uniforme que él vestía pero al ryujin no pareció importarle. El silencio cayó sobre ellos y, mientras April luchaba por recuperar el control de sí misma, Van pronunció una sencilla oración que consiguió poner su mundo patas arriba, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás.

— Perdóname, lo siento tanto… — masculló, sumamente incómodo por la culpabilidad y el dolor que, hasta él, podía escuchar en su propia voz. Definitivamente, disculparse no se le daba nada bien. Era capaz de enfrentarse a cientos de enemigos en un campo de batalla y salir victorioso, pero jamás había aprendido a expresar sus sentimientos.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, April se separó de él para mirarle a la cara. La expresión del rostro masculino se había suavizado. Incluso, parecía ¿avergonzado?

— Es la primera disculpa verdadera que te oigo pronunciar— observó ella, consciente de lo mucho que le debía costar a alguien como él reconocer sus errores.

— Y conociéndome no será la última…— bromeó Van, con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas—… ya sabes que soy un imbécil.

April se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Y es que, debajo de aquella coraza de hielo y acero que él utilizaba, vivía un hombre que a ella le encantaba. Demasiado para su propio bien.

— Ahora eres tú la que no se decide— le reprochó Van, riendo también, mientras utilizaba sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas femeninas—. O ríes o lloras, no puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién inició el beso que siguió a aquellas palabras pero tampoco importó demasiado. Van tomó posesión de los labios femeninos como un hombre muerto de sed, sintiéndose poderoso cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. ¿Podía algún hombre ser más feliz que él en ese momento? El ryujin lo dudaba mucho. Acunó el rostro femenino con las manos para mantenerla cerca y ella no opuso resistencia pues, en ese instante, fue consciente de que no tenía escapatoria. Estaba completamente ligada a aquel hombre por un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, tan grande que no podía controlarlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta les devolvieron súbitamente al presente. Se separaron lentamente, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Van, que no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que le adornaba la cara, le robó un rápido beso y sin soltarla respondió.

— Adelante.

Un soldado apareció en el umbral, ataviado con el característico uniforme negro y carmesí de la guardia real de Fanelia. April intentó apartarse pero el ryujin no se lo permitió, la mantuvo junto a él mientras el recién llegado se adentraba en la habitación.

— Majestad, nos estamos aproximando a Fuerte Castelo y le necesitan en el puente— informó con formalidad. Si al soldado le sorprendió encontrar a su rey abrazando a una mujer, no lo demostró en absoluto. Se limitó a esperar por una respuesta.

— Enseguida voy— dijo Van, cuya atención estaba aún centrada en April.

El soldado saludó marcialmente a su rey antes de marcharse de la habitación. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Van suspiró, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de April. El ryujin deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado antes de ser interrumpidos, pero no podía. Sus hombres le necesitaban y él tenía un deber con ellos que no podía rehuir.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo solo, ¿verdad? La oscura mirada del rey de Fanelia se clavó en la figura femenina como si la estuviera evaluando. ¿Querría April acompañarle?

Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo. Se separó de ella, soltándola completamente, y le tendió la mano con suavidad.

— ¿Vienes… conmigo?

Cuando los dedos de April se entrelazaron finalmente con los suyos, Van supo que había vivido toda la vida con las manos vacías.

Y sintió miedo, pero también paz. _Una sorprendente e inesperada paz_.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente episodio de esta historia. No tengo mucho que decir de él, salvo que es un capítulo de transición y por eso, espero que no os aburráis demasiado. Ya sabéis que odio ser pesada con los detalles pero algunas cosas son necesarias.

Quiero dar las gracias a mucha gente en este capítulo. Gracias por cada visita, cada lectura, cada review y cada PM que he recibido, especialmente a: **Annima90, MacrossLive, 7, Alice Cullen, Luin Fanel y Mara.** Y sobre todo, quiero agradecer todas vuestras muestras de apoyo y vuestra buena vibra que estoy segura que es la culpable de que me haya repuesto tan bien de mi enfermedad. Gracias por preocuparos tanto por mí, sois los mejores.

Me gustaría también, responder los comentarios anónimos que recibió el capítulo anterior porque, ya sabéis, sin una cuenta en FF este es el único modo que se me ocurre para contestar.

 **7:** De nada cariño, escribir siempre me ayuda aunque estas semanas han sido duras, la verdad. Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Era una especie de castigo a Van, aunque ya ves que le resulta difícil seguir sus propios consejos y mantenerse alejado, ¿verdad? jajaja Gracias por tus palabras y por tus ánimos. Miles de besos virtuales.

 **Alice Cullen:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Van debe dejar de intentar adivinar lo que hará April y dejar que sea ella quien decida. A ver si se atreve a dar el paso y lanzarse a la piscina que (a lo mejor) la encuentra llena de agua jajaja Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, ya estoy mucho mejor. Disfruta del nuevo capítulo guapa. Besos y abrazos.

 **Mara:** Ay Mara, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te agradezco que pienses esas cosas, eres muy buena conmigo. Espero que el capítulo de esta semana compense la larga espera. Sé lo frustrante que es engancharse a un fic y que el autor no actualice nunca jajaja yo no os dejaré colgados, palabra de honor jajaja miles de gracias =)

 **Bien, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Disfrutad del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	24. La decisión que desequilibra la balanza

**Recomendación musical: Taylor Swift — This love.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: La decisión que desequilibra la balanza.**

El sol estaba alto y brillaba en todo su cenit sobre el cielo azul y despejado cuando April divisó por primera vez Fuerte Castello. El puesto fronterizo, antaño comandado por el caballero Caeli Allen Schezar y sus hombres, había tenido que ser reconstruido casi en su totalidad después de la guerra contra Zaibach. Pero con el paso de los años su privilegiada posición, en la frontera natural entre Fanelia y Asturia que formaban las Montañas Floresta, le había permitido recuperar rápidamente el esplendor del pasado e incluso sobrepasarlo.

Hacía tiempo que Fuerte Castello había dejado de ser sólo un pequeño puesto defensivo protegido por unos cuantos soldados asturianos, pues ahora contaba incluso con un gran destacamento de tropas fanelianas. Las buenas relaciones entre Fanelia y Asturia lo habían convertido en una inmensa fortaleza que permitía controlar el tráfico de personas y mercancías por las montañas, proteger los caminos y velar por la seguridad de la frontera.

Desde la nave faneliana, April contempló los bosques que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y el profundo valle en el que se alzaba imponente Fuerte Castello. Siguiendo la cuenca natural del valle con la mirada, April vio las Montañas Floresta: las elevaciones más cercanas eran de un color castaño y sombrío; detrás se alzaban formas grises y más altas y luego unos picos elevados y blancos que centelleaban entre las nubes como la plata bajo el sol.

Emplazado sobre el terreno más elevado del valle, Fuerte Castello dominaba desde su altura toda la garganta y las colinas cercanas, elevándose cientos de metros sobre el suelo, gracias a su distribución en varios niveles. Los muros exteriores habían sido construidos en sólida roca, protegidos por cercas de madera robusta extraída directamente de las montañas. El perímetro de la fortaleza estaba circundado por un foso ancho y profundo para detener o dificultar la acometida de fuerzas a caballo, bordeado, a su vez, por una fuerte empalizada también de madera. El acceso a la fortaleza sólo podía realizarse a través de las pasarelas que atravesaban el foso en distintos puntos.

Y allí, elevándose en el centro como reducto que dominaba el conjunto, se alzaba la torre de la guardia donde residían los soldados que protegían Fuerte Castello.

El sol era cálido y el viento soplaba del sur cuando la nave que transportaba a la delegación de Fanelia aterrizó, no sin dificultades, junto a la torre de la guardia. El aire tibio y el aroma de las montañas acariciaron el rostro de April, dándole la bienvenida, en el instante en que puso un pie fuera de los pasillos metálicos de la nave. Después de tantos días bajo la sofocante humedad y el calor de las selvas de Freid, April inhaló la esencia que transportaba la brisa casi con placer. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron de pronto con la mirada divertida de Van y ella supo, inmediatamente, que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

El ryujin esperó, rezagado junto a April, hasta que los demás miembros de su séquito se alejaron lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escuchar las palabras que le dedicó a la mujer que permanecía a su lado.

— Si quieres, puedo llevarte a conocer los bosques en cuanto empiecen a reparar la nave— le dijo, intentando por todos los medios parecer casual y desinteresado. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre provocó que el corazón comenzara a latirle desbocado bajo las costillas. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué le había sugerido aquella salida. Tan sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella, juntos, y tener la oportunidad de compensarla por lo mal que la había tratado.

— ¿No te parece que hemos hecho suficientes excursiones por el bosque en los últimos días?— preguntó April, elevando una ceja como muestra de incredulidad.

El alivio que Van sintió en ese momento fue tan exquisito que se echó a reír ante su comentario, sin poder evitarlo. Ella no había rechazo de entrada su propuesta y el rey de Fanelia se aferró a la posibilidad de que April disfrutara de su compañía tanto como él. Aunque era una posibilidad absurda. Y remota.

— Estaremos de vuelta antes de que se ponga el sol y no iremos muy lejos.

April le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, con sus ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz de aquel sol de primavera, y él tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella y reclamar otra vez el dominio sobre sus labios.

— Sólo si me prometes que no comeremos nada que hayas cazado tú— comentó ella, sonriéndole divertida.

El rey de Fanelia se limitó a asentir pero su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. Aquello seguía sin ser un no.

— En ese caso…— April fingió meditar su respuesta durante unos segundos que al ryujin le parecieron eternos—… creo que tenemos un paseo pendiente.

¿Aquello era un sí? ¿Ella le había dicho que sí? Los pensamientos de Van giraban como un torbellino mientras intentaba averiguar el significado de las palabras de April. Pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas de pronto cuando los soldados de Fanelia que servían en Fuerte Castello, vestidos de rojo y negro, y los soldados de Asturia, de azul y dorado, presentaron sus respetos a la delegación faneliana. El ryujin se vio obligado a separarse de April y colocarse al frente de su séquito.

— Os esperan en la torre de la guardia, majestad— anunció el soldado que parecía comandar a los demás, ofreciéndole al rey de Fanelia una educada y formal reverencia.

Van asintió secamente, y con él a la cabeza, la delegación de Fanelia atravesó el patio interior y accedió a la torre de la guardia, guiados por los soldados que custodiaban Fuerte Castello.

 **…**

Van precedía la comitiva faneliana, con April y Merle a su lado, cuando se internaron en la estancia principal de Fuerte Castello, presidida por la bandera de Asturia que pendía orgullosa de la pared central. Sobre el suelo de piedra labrada, cubierto de grandes y azuladas alfombras, se alineaban en paralelo, soldados de Fanelia y Asturia y, al fondo de la sala, esperaban tres familiares figuras.

Fue entonces cuando Van descubrió que no estaban solos.

Millerna, Dryden y Allen esperaban ansiosos su llegada, mirándoles con preocupación.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?— preguntó Van, perplejo, mientras la comitiva faneliana se detenía frente a los tres asturianos—. Pensaba que a estas alturas estaríais en Palas.

— Íbamos de camino cuando hemos recibido una comunicación desde Fuerte Castello avisándonos de vuestra situación— explicó Dryden con voz tranquila y serena, pero había clavado sus perspicaces ojos en la figura de April y se pasaba la mano por el mentón en actitud pensativa.

— Estábamos preocupados y hemos decidido regresar para saber qué ha sucedido— completó Millerna. Acto seguido, se acercó hasta April y, abrazándola con fuerza, le susurró al oído—. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien!

April sonrió y, con cierta dificultad, correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no te llevas a April a conocer Fuerte Castello mientras Van nos pone al día, querida? Y seguro que Merle también estará encantada de acompañaros— sugirió Dryden, sin perder de vista a su esposa que en aquel momento continuaba regalándole a la hija de Hitomi uno de sus abrazos estranguladores.

— Será un placer— comentó Millerna, sonriente. Liberó a April de la cárcel de sus brazos y, cogiéndola de la mano, la guio velozmente hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar el salón, April intercambió una mirada confundida con el ryujin. Éste se limitó a sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero April no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era una estratagema para que ella no estuviera presente mientras los tres hombres hablaban. Tenía la sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo y no le gustaba nada. Pero no quería debatir esa cuestión delante de Millerna. Así que se dejó arrastrar hacia el exterior, donde la brisa primaveral que flotaba en el aire le acarició el rostro y la ayudó a dejar de pensar.

En cuanto las mujeres se marcharon, Dryden pidió a todos los presentes que abandonaran el salón para poder conversar en la más absoluta intimidad.

— Y ahora…— dijo el perspicaz comerciante, cuando el salón quedó completamente vació, a excepción de ellos tres— ¿serías tan amable de contarnos cómo es que habéis acabado tan lejos de la capital de Fanelia y con la nave en un estado tan lamentable?

Van exhaló un suspiro y se apresuró a contarles todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Aunque omitió algunas partes, como por ejemplo, la locura que casi había cometido en la laguna, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Sus amigos no tenían por qué estar al tanto de determinados detalles.

—… y por eso hemos tenido que hacer escala en Fuerte Castello. Era imposible que consiguiéramos regresar a la capital sin reparar los daños más graves de la nave.

— Esto es muy extraño— murmuró Dryden, caminando de un lado a otro con aire pensativo—. En Godashim nos contaste que esos desconocidos atacaron a April en Fanelia, luego intentaron hacerle daño en Freid a pesar de que en ese momento se celebraban los festejos por la coronación del Duque Chid y las calles estaban llenas de guardias. Y ahora, os ataca una nave desconocida en pleno vuelo y sin ningún tipo de aviso. ¡Y a una delegación diplomática nada menos!— se detuvo para mirar a los ojos al ryujin— Mi instinto me dice que estos ataques están relacionados.

— Yo también lo creo— corroboró Van.

— Y es evidente que el objetivo de todos estos ataques es April— continuó el esposo de Millerna con serenidad—. Pero la cuestión es, ¿por qué ella?

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio, inmersos en la inquietud que inundaba sus pensamientos.

— Tal vez haya heredado los dones de su madre— aventuró de pronto Allen, algo inseguro—. Las habilidades de Hitomi despertaron el interés de Zaibach en su día, es lógico pensar que ocurra lo mismo con su hija.

— Pero, que sepamos, April no ha manifestado ninguna habilidad de ese tipo— contradijo Dryden, sabiamente—. Y aunque así fuera… Zaibach quería los poderes de Hitomi para activar la máquina atlante del destino. Y esa máquina ya no existe, ¿para qué más podrían necesitar unos dones como esos?

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la estancia, pesado y denso. Van sintió que la preocupación le pesaba como una losa sobre los hombros, deseaba terminar aquella conversación e ir en busca de April pues, ni siquiera sabiendo que estaban rodeados de soldados, podía estar tranquilo.

— Parece que lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a tener la oportunidad de acercarse a ella— dijo Dryden, finalmente—. No debemos perderla de vista en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, el ryujin no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces. Pensaba proteger a April aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. En ese momento, uno de los sirvientes que atendía la torre de la guardia se adentró en el salón para anunciar que la comida estaba servida y que Millerna, April y Merle ya les estaban esperando.

— ¡Vamos!— apremió Allen, cabeceando para señalar la salida y dando por finalizada la charla—. Reunámonos con ellas antes de que empiecen a sospechar.

Van siguió a sus amigos en silencio. Dryden y Allen le condujeron hasta el comedor principal de la torre de la guardia que sólo se utilizaba cuando Fuerte Castello recibía ilustres visitantes.

Cuando minutos después las pesadas puertas del comedor se abrieron ante ellos, descubrieron que las tres mujeres ya estaban sentadas en la larga mesa de madera. Millerna, que ocupaba una de las dos altas sillas de la cabecera, esperaba a que su marido se sentara a su derecha. Dryden lo hizo con una sonrisa, no sin antes besar delicadamente la mejilla de su esposa. Merle y April, por su parte, habían ocupado los asientos del lado derecho de la mesa, dejando libres para Van y Allen los del lado izquierdo, que ocuparon a la vez y en completo silencio. Casi inmediatamente, los sirvientes tendieron la mesa. Los suculentas carnes, las deliciosas verduras, el aroma del pan recién hecho y de las especias inundaron el comedor en cuestión de segundos, abriendo el apetito de los invitados.

April dirigió una mirada a su plato vacío, del más refinado metal. Acaba de darse cuenta de lo mal que había comido en los últimos días y su estómago gimió, deseoso de que le prestara algo de atención. Imitando a los demás y queriendo complacer a su pobre y torturado estómago, April se sirvió un poco de todo y comenzó a comer.

A su lado, Merle daba cuenta de un filete que era más grande que su propio plato mientras, en la otra punta de la mesa, Van y Dryden estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre planes de comercio y otros asuntos de Estado, a la que acababa de unirse Allen. Pero April no tenía ojos para nadie más que para el rey de Fanelia. Aún distraído por la animada charla que mantenía, comía impecablemente. Fascinada por la armonía de sus movimientos, April observó disimuladamente cómo la mandíbula del rey de Fanelia se tensaba al masticar.

Una mujer jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo.

Y ella no era una excepción pues, cuando él estaba cerca, April no podía evitar sentir que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

— ¿Has pensando qué vais a hacer hasta que podáis regresar a Fanelia, Van?— preguntó Millerna con suavidad, observando a los hombres que aparcaron su conversación para mirar a la mujer de ojos violetas.

— Lo cierto es que tendremos que permanecer en Fuerte Castello hasta que terminen las reparaciones de la nave.

La mirada del rey de Fanelia se posó en April que, contenta de tener una excusa válida para contemplarle a placer sin remordimientos, le sostuvo la mirada a través de la mesa. April sintió que la calidez que desprendían aquellos ojos oscuros atravesaba su piel y le llegaba hasta el alma. Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior sin gobierno, dejándola insegura y sin aliento. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de tener el control de cada aspecto de su vida pero había algo en aquel hombre, que se comportaba como un enigma indescifrable, que la intrigaba y la cautivaba cada día un poco más. Ese hombre, que era mucho más que un hombre, la atraía y la seducía.

Ajeno a los pensamientos femeninos, Van sonrió abiertamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. April no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en él con una simple sonrisa. El deseo laceraba su interior y la necesidad de tocarla se hacía insoportable cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Había algo en ella que le hacía anhelar cosas que no debería desear.

Pero no se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

April no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma también. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: ella no pertenecía a su mundo.

— Pero Van, podrían pasar días hasta que consigáis reparar vuestra nave y un puesto fronterizo no es lugar para una dama— la voz de Millerna resonó en el salón, trayéndolos a ambos de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad en la que no estaban solos.

Los ojos del ryujin se clavaron, confusos, en la princesa de Asturia. Van era incapaz de adivinar a dónde quería llegar Millerna con aquellos argumentos.

— Es cierto que un puesto fronterizo no es el lugar ideal para April y Merle— dijo finalmente—. Pero no puedo enviarlas a la capital a través de las montañas. Es un viaje extremadamente largo y la delegación de Fanelia viaja con muy pocos hombres que no son suficientes para realizar ese viaje con seguridad. No puedo arriesgarme de ese modo.

Hubo una pausa en la que Van sonrió satisfecho mientras los demás permanecían callados, pues parecía que ninguno de los presentes encontraba una sola brecha en su sólido razonamiento. Pero, en ese instante, Dryden habló y todas sus ilusiones se hicieron añicos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no permites que April venga con nosotros a Palas?

Millerna aplaudió encantada la idea de su esposo con una sonrisa espléndida en su bello rostro.

— Dryden tiene razón. Puedes reparar tranquilamente tu nave en Fuerte Castello y luego regresar a Fanelia para poner en orden todas esas obligaciones que tienes pendientes— argumentó la mujer de ojos violetas, feliz de poder contar un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de la hija de Hitomi—. Cuando hayas terminado te estaremos esperando en Palas para asistir al baile de primavera.

" _¡NO!"_ , quiso gritar Van pero se contuvo a duras penas. No había una sola razón por la que April no pudiera viajar a Palas con Millerna y él lo sabía. El ryujin se aferró a los reposabrazos de su asiento con la intención de evitar la tentación de echarse a April sobre el hombro y regresar con ella a Fanelia, donde podría asegurarse de que nadie intentara apartarla de su lado. Pero no podía hacer eso. La elección le correspondía solamente April. Aunque Van la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no disgustaría a la princesa de Asturia de ese modo.

— Es una idea estupenda— continuó Millerna radiante, completamente ajena al cataclismo que significaban sus palabras para el rey de Fanelia—. Por supuesto, Merle también puede acompañarnos si lo desea— añadió rápidamente para evitar que la chica gato se sintiera desplazada del nuevo plan—. Os quedaréis con nosotros en Palas hasta que Van termine de atender sus asuntos, ¿qué os parece?

Merle dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Van y todos los años que habían estado juntos le permitieron, con un solo vistazo, adivinar lo poco que la idea de Millerna le gustaba a su medio hermano.

— Creo que debe ser April quien decida. Pero si ella quiere visitar Palas, estaré encantada de acompañarla.

Millerna sonrió aún más. Sabía que contar con el apoyo de Merle era un punto muy importante a favor de su plan.

— En ese caso, ¿qué opinas tú, April?— preguntó Dryden, antes de que su esposa tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

April, que había permanecido callada durante los últimos minutos, alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en Van, buscando una excusa, cualquier pretexto que le permitiera quedarse en Fuerte Castello sin parecer descortés. Apenas dos meses antes, habría dado cualquier cosa por contemplar con sus propios ojos los canales de la capital de Asturia. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba quedarse en aquel puesto fronterizo y regresar a Fanelia.

Y conocía perfectamente al responsable de aquel cambio. Van Slanzar de Fanel. No quería ir a Palas sin él pero tampoco había una razón de peso que le permitiera quedarse.

— Me parece una idea estupenda, Millerna— susurró finalmente, intentando disimular la decepción que sentía.

Aquellas palabras provocaron varias reacciones al mismo tiempo. Merle suspiró apesadumbrada, mirando a su medio hermano. Dryden, Millerna y Allen sonrieron satisfechos. Y Van se limitó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer derrotado sobre el respaldo de su asiento. April iba a marcharse y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— En ese caso, deberíamos ir a preparar vuestro equipaje para poder partir cuanto antes— dijo la mujer de ojos violetas, sin dejar de sonreír, ajena a los sentimientos de Van y April.

April y Merle se levantaron al unísono de sus asientos y se encaminaron hacia la salida acompañadas por Millerna. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas, los verdes ojos de April se clavaron en la figura del rey de Fanelia que, como si hubiera podido sentir la intensa mirada femenina sobre él, abrió los ojos y la contempló a través de la distancia que los separaba. Deseaba tanto poder pedirle que se quedara junto a él… Sin embargo, empleó todo su autocontrol en continuar callado, por lo que April terminó marchándose poco después. Sólo los hombres permanecieron en el salón y el silencio cayó sobre ellos como una nube de tormenta.

Dryden, que no había querido perderse detalle de las reacciones del rey de Fanelia, sonrió tristemente. Aquello había comenzado como una oferta para que April y Merle no se vieran obligadas a permanecer durante días en Fuerte Castello rodeadas de soldados. Jamás pudo imaginar que la idea de separarse de April resultaría tan dura para su amigo. Aunque no sabía si la actitud del ryujin estaba provocada sólo porque se sentía responsable de la seguridad de April o por algo mucho más profundo.

Pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

— Tienes mi palabra de que la mantendremos a salvo— le prometió con vehemencia al rey de Fanelia. Si aquello era lo único que le preocupaba, Van podía estar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del ryujin le cogió por sorpresa.

— Lo sé, confió en vosotros— afirmó Van, intentando en vano sonreír—. No es su seguridad lo único que me preocupa.

A pesar de la mirada interrogante que le lanzó Dryden, el nudo que le obstruía la garganta impidió a Van decir nada más.

— Si me disculpáis, necesito tomar el aire.

El ryujin se levantó de su asiento haciendo gala de una tranquilidad que no sentía y abandonó el comedor sin volver la vista atrás, bajo las miradas atentas y preocupadas de Allen y Dryden.

 **…**

" _¿Cómo han podido torcerse tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo?"_

Apoyado en la barandilla de piedra de uno de los balcones de la torre de la guardia, Van no podía dejar de repetirse aquella pregunta mientras contemplaba como el sol se hundía a lo lejos, en el horizonte. La tenue luz del atardecer proyectaba largas sombras sobre los muros de Fuerte Castello, incrementando la sensación de desesperación que le apretaba la garganta.

Que iluso había sido sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de toda Gaia tan sólo unas horas antes. Por alguna extraña razón, April había decidido perdonarle por lo mal que se había comportado con ella en los últimos días y él, impulsado por esas ganas infinitas que tenía de tocarla, se había atrevido a besarla de nuevo… y ella le había respondido con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. Y aunque la llegada a Fuerte Castello les había obligado a separarse, Van sólo podía pensar en terminar lo más rápido posible sus obligaciones y pedirle a April que le acompañara a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarles en un futuro inmediato. Ni molestarles. O interrumpirles.

Pero todos sus planes se habían ido al traste en cuanto puso un pie en el luminoso e imponente salón principal de la torre de la guardia. El ryujin suspiró con pensar, contemplando el ocaso y recordando de nuevo el momento en el que sus propósitos habían hecho añicos.

Ahora, April iba a marcharse a Palas y él debía permanecer en Fuerte Castello. Solo. Dentro de pocos minutos, la nave de los príncipes de Asturia alejaría de su lado a la mujer que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y pasarían días hasta que pudiera verla de nuevo. No sólo tendría que esperar a que repararan la nave sino que, después, debería regresar a Fanelia donde le esperaría un escritorio atascado de papeles y miles de tareas que resolver.

Pero las cientos de millas que se interpondrían entre ellos durante los próximos días no era lo único que le inquietaba. También le preocupaba la posibilidad de que aquellos hombres rubios de ojos negros volvieran a por ella. Aunque, como le había dicho a Dryden poco antes, sabía que sus amigos podrían proteger a April tan bien como él.

En realidad, no había ningún motivo por el que debiera preocuparse. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Porque, siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo, el verdadero problema es que no estaba listo para separarse de April, así de sencillo. Sabía que tendría que despedirse de ella tarde o temprano. Pero no así, no ahora. Cuando lo único que deseaba era pasar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible antes de que ella tuviera que marcharse para siempre.

Unos pasos a su espalda quebraron el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente. Van ni siquiera necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Estaba completamente seguro de que la persona que permanecía detrás de él era April. Había llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaba verla para reconocerla, pues todo su cuerpo era capaz de percibir su presencia. Todos sus sentidos parecían conscientes de la proximidad de aquella mujer.

— ¿No deberías estar haciendo la maleta?— le preguntó sin volverse aún, prefirió continuar contemplando el atardecer mientras ella caminaba hasta colocarse a su lado, apoyando las manos sobre la barandilla de piedra.

— Acabamos de terminar— contestó April, observando la bella puesta de sol que se extendía ante ellos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte—. Hemos tardado un poco más porque mi ropa casi le ha provocado un infarto a Millerna. Dice que en cuanto lleguemos a Palas me arrastrará a renovar mi vestuario— April compuso una graciosa mueca de irritación—. Nada de turismo por los canales ni de conocer la ciudad hasta que tenga algo de ropa decente.

— Palas es una ciudad fascinante. Estoy seguro de que te van a encantar sus playas— murmuró Van, intentando parecer despreocupado. No quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles a April, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a disfrutar su primera visita a Asturia y él no deseaba estropearle la experiencia. Ella no tenía por qué saber lo mucho que iba a costarle dejarla marchar.

Pero April nunca reaccionaba como él esperaba. Y aquella ocasión no iba a ser diferente.

— Siempre he pensado que la playa está sobrevalorada— le contradijo ella con una sonrisa adornando sus labios—. La verdad es que prefiero la montaña.

Van la miró sorprendido, tratando de darle sentido a aquellas palabras. ¿April acababa de decir que preferiría estar en un lugar montañoso? Y lo que era más importante, ¿en qué lugar estaría pensando?

— Yo también— reconoció él finalmente, sin dejar de mirarla.

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ambos. Pero no era algo incómodo, entre ellos el silencio jamás lo era. Entonces, Van decidió romper la quietud para expresar con palabras algo que le había estado torturando toda la tarde.

— Estoy seguro de que Dryden, Millerna y Allen son capaces de mantenerte a salvo durante unos días— le dijo, mortalmente serio por un segundo—. Pero me quedaré más tranquilo si me prometes que no saldrás de palacio sin escolta y que no te quedarás sola en ningún momento. Intenta no cometer imprudencias mientras yo no estoy delante.

April sonrió divertida ante su petición.

— Te lo prometo.

Él también sonrió, aliviado por su respuesta. En ese instante, Van se apoyó de nuevo sobre la barandilla de piedra y su mano derecha tropezó con la izquierda de April. Pero ella no rechazó el contacto, sino que aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba para volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. El calor de aquel toque fue maravilloso y Van se descubrió cerrando los ojos y dejando que April le tocara con total libertad.

¡Por todos los dioses de Gaia!, iba a echarla tanto de menos. ¿Cómo demonios podría estar lejos de ella sin volverse loco en el proceso?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando regreses a Fanelia?— preguntó ella, curiosa, sin intenciones de soltarle.

— Poner en orden todos los asuntos pendientes y controlar al Consejo— respondió Van, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y sonriendo burlón.

— Sí… imagino que eso te tendrá ocupado durante bastante tiempo.

Van la miró fijamente. April había dejado de sonreír y, de repente, parecía triste. El ryujin ansiaba creer, con cada célula de su alma, que la futura separación la hería tanto como a él.

— Sólo serán unos días— repuso él, aunque no sabía si se lo decía a April o a sí mismo.

— Lo sé.

" _Pero voy a echarte de menos_ ", pensó April. Deseando ser lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, en ese instante Van, incapaz de contenerse más, tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como si le aterrara el hecho de estar separados y a April se le olvidó lo que quería decir. El ryujin la apretó estrechamente contra su pecho, hundió el rostro en su cabello rojo como el fuego e inspiró profundamente el aroma que April desprendía. Y cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello, correspondiendo su abrazo, el corazón del rey de Fanelia comenzó a latir a un ritmo frenético y salvaje.

Su sentido común le pedía que se alejara de ella. Pero no podía dejarla, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No quería hacerlo.

Un sonido de pasos en el corredor les interrumpió, obligándoles a separarse.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro!— gritó Merle cuando llegó hasta ellos—. Millerna te está buscando, es hora de irnos.

Con un suspiro apesadumbrado, April se separó de Van y echó a andar para ir al encuentro de la princesa de Asturia.

 **…**

Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban en el patio interior de Fuerte Castello, a los pies de la nave de Asturia que los llevaría hasta Palas.

— Me alegro mucho de que nos acompañes, April— dijo Allen mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y le colaba un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja—. Después de conocer Palas no querrás estar en ningún otro lugar.

La agonía y la furia de los celos arrasaron el cuerpo del rey de Fanelia, que luchó duramente contra sí mismo para permanecer impasible. La inseguridad le quemó al pensar que aquel viaje le ofrecía al seductor Caballero Caeli la posibilidad de cortejar a April a su antojo durante días.

Merle, consciente del modo en que el ryujin miraba a Allen, se separó de los demás para regalarle a su medio hermano un abrazo estrangulador.

— Ten mucho cuidado— le pidió la chica gato con una mirada triste de sus ojos azules.

— Y tú cuida de April por mí— le ordenó Van, apretando los puños para contener el repentino deseo que sentía de separar a Allen de ella todo lo posible—. No la dejes sola en ningún momento, por favor. Confío en ti.

Merle entendió el mensaje oculto que escondían las palabras del ryujin y sonrió en respuesta.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte— bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro que sólo Van pudo escuchar—. A April no le gustan ese tipo de atenciones.

Y parecía tener razón, porque April se retiró disimuladamente un par de pasos de la figura de Allen cuando él terminó de colocarle el cabello tras la oreja. Demasiado satisfecha de sí misma, Merle se alejó de Van guiñándole un ojo de forma burlona, consiguiendo arrancarle al rey de Fanelia una carcajada. April, que había seguido atentamente la escena, se disculpó con Allen para dirigirse hasta el ryujin y tener la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

— ¿Qué os traéis entre manos vosotros dos?— preguntó April, mirándoles con desconfianza.

— No es nada— repuso Van, todavía sonriendo—. Sólo una pequeña broma de Merle, ya sabes que, a veces, no puede contenerse.

April sonrió tanto que hasta sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

— Me alegro de que, al menos ella, me acompañe.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que hasta el aire que los rodeaba pareció condensarse en torno a ellos.

— Me encantaría ir con vosotras— reconoció, mostrándose algo tímido por primera vez desde que era un adolescente—. Aunque sé que me comporto como un viejo amargado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír ante su comentario y una chispa de diversión hizo resplandecer, aún más, sus ojos verdes.

— Eso es cierto. Pero, aun así, voy a echarte de menos.

Van creyó notar como su corazón se detenía al oír aquellas palabras. Deseó abrazarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, deseó reclamarla ante todos como suya para que nadie se atreviera siquiera a volver a mirarla, deseó quedarse con ella… pero no podía hacer nada de eso delante de su concurrida audiencia. Se limitó a aferrar las manos de April entre las suyas, de nuevo, estrechándolas suavemente tal y como quería estrecharla a ella.

Reunir el valor suficiente para atreverse a expresar en voz alta los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente requirió de Van un tipo distinto de coraje que nunca antes había usado.

— Espérame en Palas, iré a buscarte y entonces daremos ese paseo por el bosque que me debes.

Con esas palabras, April sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Tal vez fuese la soledad que se filtraba en su voz o la resignación que mostraban sus ojos. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero sabía que sería incapaz de regresar a su antigua vida y olvidar a ese hombre.

Había sido testigo de su bondad. De su dolor. Y que Dios la ayudara; cuanto más sabía de él, más lo deseaba. Lo deseaba de un modo que iba más allá de todo razonamiento. Observó los atormentados ojos oscuros que la miraban con pasión y anhelo y quiso cancelar aquel viaje para quedarse junto a él.

Como si Van pudiera saber lo que ella estaba pensando en aquel instante, el ryujin apretó cariñosamente sus manos y la soltó finalmente.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena con morbosa curiosidad y Van supo que había llegado la hora de dejarla marchar.

— Ve con ellos, te están esperando.

La expresión resignada y atormentada de aquellos ojos oscuros se quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria de April.

Con el corazón pesado, el imperturbable rey de Fanelia contempló como April seguía a Dryden y Millerna hasta el interior de la nave, con Allen y Merle a pocos pasos de ella. No la perdió de vista hasta que las puertas de metal se cerraron a sus espaldas.

 **…**

 ** _Fanelia._**

 ** _7 días después._**

Aro golpeó con furia la mesa de madera que presidía el despacho del rey de Fanelia.

— ¡Ya basta, majestad! Por todos los dioses, no podéis seguir así.

La voz del anciano consejero resonó en la estancia como el trueno que presagia una tormenta. Van levantó la vista de la inmensa montaña de papeles que adornaba su escritorio y le lanzó una mirada confundida a su fiel consejero.

Jamás lo había visto tan alterado.

— No entiendo qué quieres decir, Aro— murmuró Van, sentado tras la mesa de su despacho.

— ¿Creéis que no sé lo que os ocurre?— el rosto del consejero se crispó al clavar la mirada en su rey—. Desde que la señorita April no está, os arrastráis como un alma en pena por todo el castillo. Casi no coméis y apenas os tomáis un respiro desde hace días. Os limitáis a trabajar hasta la extenuación, desde el alba a la medianoche. Si fuera por vos, ¡ni siquiera saldríais de este despacho!

Van se removió incómodo en su asiento ante las palabras de Aro, porque no podían ser más ciertas. Habían pasado siete largos días desde que se despidió de April en Fuerte Castello y cuatro desde que regresó a Fanelia, pero la situación no había hecho más que empeorar para él con el paso del tiempo.

Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas pero era incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada sin pensar en ella. Nunca antes le había costado tanto cumplir con sus tareas como rey. Debía recordarse unas cien veces al día que había asuntos urgentes que requerían su atención en Fanelia para contener el impulso que sentía de ir hasta Palas a buscarla.

Por eso se había sumergido en el trabajo. Quería evitar pensar en April, quería evitar recordar lo mucho que la extrañaba. Pero nada había funcionado. Simplemente contemplar la larga mesa del comedor de palacio completamente desierta bastaba para revolverle el estómago. El comedor le parecía tan grande y vacío sin el cálido sonido de las risas y las conversaciones de Merle y April que, la mayoría de las veces, pedía que le sirvieran la comida en su despacho para evitar tener que comer a solas en la basta estancia.

Pero el peor momento del día era, sin duda, la noche. Las noches eran la pesadilla de su existencia. Nunca había suficiente trabajo para mantenerle ocupado y, por mucho que intentara aplazarlo, no podía refugiarse eternamente en su despacho. Al final, bien entrada la noche, aparecían Aro, Erik o alguno de los sirvientes de palacio para pedirle que se retirara a sus aposentos. Y él terminaba cediendo.

Sin embargo, cuando se derrumbaba exhausto sobre las sábanas de su cama sólo podía pensar en April. En sus ojos verdes, en el olor de su pelo y en la suavidad de su piel, en el sonido de su risa…

Cómo la echaba de menos.

Cómo deseaba poder estar junto a ella en esos momentos.

— Sed razonable, majestad, os lo ruego. Que enferméis de agotamiento no va a solucionar nada — la voz de Aro, le trajo de nuevo al presente—. Sé cómo os sentís pero este no es el camino.

Van cortó el alegato de su consejero con una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Qué podrías saber tú de mis sentimientos?

— He estado con vos desde que no erais más que un niño, os he visto crecer y he contemplado orgulloso como os convertíais en un gran rey para Fanelia. Creo que estoy en disposición de afirmar que os conozco como si fuerais mi propio hijo— repuso Aro cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho mientras lo estudiaba con una mirada astuta que le puso al ryujin los pelos de punta—. Pero lo que jamás puede llegar a imaginar es que fuerais un cobarde, majestad.

Van sintió que la rabia le asaltaba al escuchar aquel insulto.

— Yo no soy ningún cobarde.

— El hombre que yo conozco no se refugiaría detrás de una montaña de papeles para huir de sus propios sentimientos— repuso Aro sabiamente—. Podéis esconderos en este despacho cuanto deseéis pero eso no cambiará lo que está pasando en vuestro interior.

El ryujin no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado debatiéndose entre la necesidad y la razón, entre el anhelo y la cordura.

— Si fuera deseo lo único que la señorita April despierta en vos os aconsejaría que la metierais en vuestra cama y la mantuvierais ahí hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda caminar. De ese modo, la sacaríais de vuestro sistema y eso sería todo— Aro continuó implacable con su argumentación ante el mutismo del rey, ajeno a los pensamientos de Van—. Pero yo sé lo que se siente al estar dividido entre el deber y un amor tan puro que duele profundamente en un lugar donde no sabías que alguien pudiera tocarte.

Van guardó silencio durante un instante. Nunca se le había dado bien expresar sus sentimientos y, mucho menos, hablar de ello con otra persona.

— Es demasiado complicado, tú nunca lo entenderías.

— Qué sencilla sería la vida si tuviéramos todas las respuesta, ¿no creéis?— Aro tomó asiento frente al escritorio del rey, de repente parecía triste y cansado—. Sé lo que pensáis, majestad. ¿Podrá April interesarse en vos? ¿Os amará algún día? ¿Se quedará en Fanelia o se marchará de vuelta a un lugar al que no podréis seguirla?

Sus palabras dejaron a Van de piedra.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Pero Aro no contestó la pregunta.

— A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que las mujeres tienen una increíble capacidad de amar. No deberíais subestimarla, ni tampoco deberíais subestimaros vos mismo sólo porque os asuste lo que pueda pasar.

Qué fácil era decirlo para él. Aro no cargaba sobre los hombros con una responsabilidad o un pasado como el suyo.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre el miedo?— su palabras sonaron a reproche, pero Van no pudo evitarlo.

— Lo bastante como para dar un clase que durara toda la eternidad— contestó Aro, mortalmente serio—. La guerra me arrebató el amor hace muchos años y he tenido que vivir cada día de mi vida con el remordimiento de no haberme atrevido a luchar por ella. No quisiera que a vos os ocurriera lo mismo, no quisiera que un día os despertarais y fuera demasiado tarde para actuar.

Los minutos se escurrieron mientras el silencio se adueñaba de la estancia. Las palabras de Aro reverberaban en la mente del ryujin, haciéndole dudar.

— Pero, ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que quedarse junto a mí es lo mejor para April?, ¿o sería ella más feliz sin mí?— preguntó Van de pronto, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué de su preguntas.

Su fiel consejero se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no. La vida es una caja de sorpresas. Dura y dolorosa la mayor parte del tiempo, y no está hecha para los cobardes. El vencedor se lo lleva todo y aquel que no se atreve a pisar el campo de batalla jamás consigue nada— Aro suspiró profundamente—. ¿Sería la vida de April mejor sin vos? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez haya algún hombre en la Luna Fantasma que llegue a apreciarla— aventuró Aro, clavando sus astutos ojos en la figura del rey—. Pero la pregunta es, ¿la apreciaría la mitad de lo que vos lo hacéis?

No. Van lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Para él, las tiernas caricias de April eran inestimables.

— ¿Qué pasa si no soy capaz de protegerla? ¿Y si muere por mi culpa? ¿Qué tal si decide quedarse conmigo y no soy capaz de hacerla feliz? ¿Y si elige esta vida y al cabo de unos años se da cuenta de que no es lo que quiere y me odia por ello?— las dudas y los miedos que había estado almacenando durante los últimos meses salieron a la superficie y, para su sorpresa, Van se sintió mejor después de haber dejado salir aquel veneno que le estaba matando.

— La muerte es inevitable. La señorita April morirá algún día, pero la verdadera pregunta es si vivirá de verdad— Aro hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Deberíais dejar de intentar predecir los sentimientos de los demás, la decisión final sólo le corresponde a ella y vos deberéis respetarla, sea cual sea.

Van se quedó allí, en silencio, mientras su alma rumiaba las palabras de su consejero.

— En fin, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que la señorita April no sienta nada por vos— dijo Aro sagazmente, mientras se levantaba del asiento que había ocupado—. Dadle la oportunidad de que conozca al hombre que vive bajo la corona de Fanelia y que sea ella quién decida después.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?— objetó Van con un nudo en la garganta y la voz rota—. No podría soportarlo.

— ¿Eso es lo que más os preocupa?

El ryujin apartó la mirada. La dichosa astucia de Aro era intimidante. No, lo que más temía era que April lo aceptase, enamorarse perdidamente de aquella mujer indomable y que, cuando todo acabara, él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para que ella eligiera permanecer a su lado.

— Lo único que podéis hacer es dejaros la piel en el intento y confiar en que todo salga bien.

Aro le palmeó el brazo con cariño para infundirle valor y, a continuación, se aproximó hacia la puerta con la intención de abandonar la habitación.

— ¿De verdad confías en el destino?— inquirió Van, antes de que Aro se marchara.

La respuesta del consejero logró sorprender al rey de Fanelia.

— En absoluto. Pero en algo hay que creer— con la mano ya en el tirador de la puerta, Aro añadió—. Así que… ¿qué vais a elegir, majestad?

Van continuó dándole vueltas a esa pregunta durante todo el día. No sabía que camino escoger y la verdad era que Aro tampoco lo había ayudado mucho. Las horas transcurrieron lentamente entre interminables reuniones, largos memorándums y un sinfín de papeleo, sin que lograra decidirse. Cuando, después del ocaso, el ryujin se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las sábanas de su cama, aún no tenía claro cuál era el camino correcto y su mente insistía en seguir dándole vueltas a sus tribulaciones.

Se pasó las manos por la cara con la intención de espantar sus miedos pero no sirvió de nada. Se sentía como si su mente y su corazón estuvieran librando una cruenta batalla por el control. Sin embargo, en mitad de aquella terrible confusión, sólo había una cosa de la que Van estaba completamente seguro: nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por April.

¡Por todos los dioses de Gaia! Estaba tan cansado de estar solo… tan cansado de despertar cada mañana en una cama desierta de sábanas frías. Y April era un bálsamo para la soledad, un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Jamás había creído posible encontrar a alguien como ella.

Como hombre, quería tener derecho a reclamarla. La deseaba. En cuerpo y alma.

Y quería su amor.

La idea lo asustó, pero era cierto. Y Van Slanzar de Fanel nunca se había dejado dominar por el miedo.

Tal vez Aro tuviera razón. Ambos se merecían que le diera a April la oportunidad de elegir. Se había pasado la vida entera luchando. ¿Por qué no luchar por ella?

Tal vez April fuera su futuro.

Tal vez debiera intentarlo.

Pero, ¿y si ella le abandonaba? Era mucho más de lo que su maltrecho corazón podría soportar. No, esa no era una opción. La conquistaría y le daría un motivo para elegirle, un motivo para quedarse en Fanelia.

Pero, ¿cómo?

¿Qué hacían los hombres de la Luna Fantasma para cortejar a las mujeres? ¿Cuál sería el modo adecuado de conquistar a April? En Gaia y también en Fanelia, los cortejos entre hombres y mujeres se regían por ciertas reglas. Y Van no estaba muy seguro de si esas mismas reglas se aplicarían en la Luna Fantasma.

Intentó rememorar sus conversaciones con April para saber si ella había mencionado algo al respecto pero no podía recordar nada. Joder, debería haber estado más atento… Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en toda su vida. No sabía que tenía que hacer para gustarle a April.

Van, súbitamente, se incorporó sobre las sábanas hasta quedar sentado.

Acababa de ocurrírsele un plan brillante y el alivio que sintió fue tan intenso que se echó a reír en la soledad de su habitación. La mejor oportunidad para comenzar a conquistar a April se la había brindado Millerna días atrás y él había estado tan sumergido en sus miserias que ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Aquella noche, Van fue incapaz de dormir. Hasta que el amanecer despuntó sobre las montañas del este estuvo dándole vueltas a su plan, una y otra vez. Y cuando consideró que la mañana había avanzado lo suficiente como para sacar de la cama a su mejor consejero sin parecer descortés, mandó llamar a Aro.

Éste se presentó en los aposentos reales veinte minutos después, colocándose aún la capa que le designaba como miembro del Consejo de Fanelia sobre la túnica.

— Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Aro— soltó Van a bocajarro en cuanto su consejero traspasó el umbral de la estancia y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Aro parpadeó confundido durante unos segundos hasta que el significado de las palabras del ryujin penetró en su cerebro.

— Veo que ya os habéis decidido, majestad— comentó, con una sonrisa radiante.

Van asintió con fervor. Se había pasado la vida lidiando con circunstancias y acontecimientos que escapaban a su control. Había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano, se había visto obligado a madurar antes de tiempo para convertirse en rey de Fanelia, había tenido que superar todos sus miedos para pilotar a Escaflowne y liberar Gaia del yugo de Zaibach y, por último, había tenido que reconstruir un país arrasado por la guerra. Siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de él pero jamás había tenido poder de decisión en aquellas situaciones que habían marcado su vida. Sus deseos y necesidades siempre habían estado al final de la lista de prioridades.

Hasta ahora.

— He estado pensándolo y ya sé lo que quiero— dijo Van, finalmente. Y sus ojos parecieron brillar como dos rubís bajo la luz escarlata de la aurora—. La quiero a ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Perdón por mi descomunal retraso con este capítulo pero faltan dos semanas para mis exámenes finales y me paso cada minuto que estoy despierta entre libros y apuntes. No me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, la verdad. Espero que el capítulo merezca todos los días de espera.

Como siempre, me gustaría dar las gracias por cada PM, cada lectura, cada visita, cada FAV, cada Follow y cada review que me dejáis y que me hace inmensamente feliz. Especialmente a: **Annima90, MacrossLive, Luin Fanel, 7, Alice Cullen y Mara.** Agradezco que os toméis el tiempo de dejar un comentario en esta historia porque me ayudan a seguir escribiendo en los días en los que es más difícil concentrarse o que mi musa se va de paseo. Miles de besos virtuales.

Por último, me gustaría responder los RR anónimos del pasado capítulo:

 **7:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cariño. Ya estoy completamente recuperada, aunque sumergida en apuntes. Voy de Guatemala a Guatepeor. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo. A ver qué opinas de éste. Miles de gracias y te mando cientos de besitos virtuales.

 **Alice Cullen:** Mis disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo siguiente pero como digo, he estado muy ocupada =( agradezco tus buenas vibraciones. Estoy segura de que lo que viene ahora te va a gustar a ti que eres tan romántica. Disfruta del capítulo y te mando miles de besos y abrazos.

 **Mara:** Siento haberte dejado picada tantos días, pero ya prometí que no dejaría este fic a medias. Sufro retrasos por cuestiones que se escapan a mi control pero hago lo posible por no demorarme mucho. Bueno... si soy sincera, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia sabía cómo quería que terminara pero no tenía claro como llegar a ese punto final. Así que para mí, sentarme a escribir era inventar sobre la marcha la historia. Ahora ya tengo un guión definido de lo que va a pasar y espero que te guste tanto como lo anterior. Gracias por estar ahí. Miles de besos.

 **En fin, eso es todo lo que quería decir.**

 **Para consejos, tartazos, peticiones y amenas charlas... ya sabéis qué hacer. Os estoy esperando.**

 **Love,** **Ela.**


	25. Nostalgia

**Recomendación musical: Busted — Sleeping with the light on.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Nostalgia.**

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios de April cuando, a última hora de aquella calurosa tarde, abrió la puerta del dormitorio que le habían asignado en el inmenso palacio real de la familia Aston. Dejó el montón de paquetes que llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la entrada, y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo.

Sus ojos vagaron durante unos segundos por la habitación, suavemente iluminada por la luz de la luna fantasma que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales que daban al exterior y por las suaves velas que adornaban las lámparas que pendían del techo y las paredes. Y mientras se quitaba a tirones sus nuevos zapatos, un diseño exclusivo traído directamente desde Egzardia, las frías baldosas de mármol que decoraban el suelo de la estancia la ayudaron a aliviar el dolor que sentía en los pies después de haberse pasado todo el día subida a aquellos zapatos infernales.

¡Cómo echaba de menos la comodidad de sus botas!

Pero toda su ropa había quedado relegada a un rincón oscuro del inmenso vestidor que decoraba su dormitorio durante la primera mañana que pasó en Palas. Millerna había escudriñado una a una todas sus prendas con un gesto tan severo que la hizo sentir cohibida. Probablemente estaba urdiendo ya sus planes de cambio de imagen porque, a continuación, la princesa de Asturia le había dejado muy claro que no podía pasearse por la ciudad vistiendo como lo haría un mendigo. Así, April se había pasado los últimos once días entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa y calzado, sastrerías y casas de modas.

Y eso que lo único que ella quería era hacer un poco de turismo y perderse por las callejuelas de la ciudad, pues Palas era una ciudad hermosa y romántica, con angostas calles y sinuosos canales que April estaba deseando recorrer. El diseño de la capital de Asturia estaba dominado por un ancho canal principal, que nacía en el corazón del palacio real y desembocaba en el mar, flanqueado a ambos lados por majestuosos e imponentes palacios, residencias de ilustres mercaderes y palacetes que pertenecían a los miembros más distinguidos de la corte del rey Aston. Otros canales menores, y aun otros muchos más estrechos, desembocan en el canal principal, formando una intrigada red de canales que conectaba toda la ciudad.

Eran tantas las edificaciones preciosas que, cuando April callejeaba por la ciudad en compañía de Merle, Millerna y Allen y su perpetuo séquito de escoltas (la pelirroja empezaba a pensar que el Caballero Caeli había recibido órdenes estrictas de no dejarla sola ni un solo minuto del día), le daba miedo pestañear por temor a perderse algún detalle en ese breve instante. April deseó en numerosas ocasiones haber traído consigo una buena cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con contemplar abrumada la belleza de la ciudad, tratando de grabar para siempre aquel recuerdo en su memoria, y con algunas instantáneas sacadas con su teléfono móvil.

De pronto, April hizo una pausa en el curso de sus pensamientos para echarse a reír en la soledad de su dormitorio. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar las miradas de reproche que le lanzaba Millerna cada vez que prefería recorrer la ciudad a visitar una tienda de ropa, casi como si considerara aquello poco menos que un sacrilegio. Pero, aunque la actitud indiferente de April hacia la moda era una espina constante en el costado de la mujer de ojos violetas, su falta de entusiasmo no había conseguido desalentar a Millerna que, cada día, añadía una nueva prenda a su ya sobrecargado armario. April estaba segura de que si la dejara, Millerna era perfectamente capaz de vestirla a diario, puede que hasta varias veces al día, como si fuera una muñeca de tamaño gigante.

¡Al menos todavía tenía permiso para llevar pantalones! Aunque éstos tuvieran que ser sofisticados, elegantes y extremadamente caros, a diferencia de sus habituales vaqueros desgastados. Pensar en la obsesión que Millerna sentía por la ropa, le arranco a April una nueva sonrisa mientras cruzaba la habitación y dejaba caer los zapatos de cualquier manera junto a la cama.

Descalza, se encaminó hasta el vestidor para cambiarse de ropa. Rebuscó entre los percheros y las prendas cuidadosamente apiladas, pasando de largo los conjuntos sofisticados que Millerna había elegido para ella sin dedicarles ni una sola mirada y, finalmente, se decidió por un camisón verde esmeralda que parecía cómodo, sencillo y, sobre todo, mirarse al espejo con él puesto no la mataría de vergüenza.

Salió del vestidor admirando la sedosidad y la exquisitez de la prenda, luego dejó la bata que acompañaba al camisón sobre la cama, se despojó de las prendas que había llevado todo el día con rapidez, quedándose únicamente con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, y se colocó el camisón dejando que la suave seda se deslizara lentamente por su piel.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse de ropa, se dirigió hacia los enormes ventanales que decoraban su habitación y se detuvo a admirar el paisaje nocturno a través de los cristales. La Luna Fantasma brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo infinito y su brillo hacía titilar a las demás estrellas, como diamantes esparcidos en la inmensidad del espacio. Deseando aliviar el caldeado ambiente de la recámara, April abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al balcón y dejó que el aire perfumado entrara en la habitación, refrescándola.

Ante la mirada de sus ojos verdes, Palas se extendía en todas direcciones como un enorme y magnífico laberinto de callejuelas y canales, con las luces titilando en las ventanas de las casas y tabernas y la brisa moviéndose perezosa entre el gentío que abarrotaba las calles mientras la noche caía sobre la capital. Y allí abajo, donde la ciudad y el mar se encontraban, las olas golpeaban suavemente contra la costa.

Fascinada por el paisaje, April dejó que la luz de las dos lunas se derramara sobre su rostro y la brisa que traía el mar inundara sus sentidos. Aquel había sido el día más caluroso desde que llegó a Palas y, para ella, era todo un alivio poder disfrutar del modo en que la brisa del mar acariciaba su piel. Por eso, se tomó un par de minutos para disfrutar de la paz que sentía y, cuando la noche terminó de extender su oscuro manto sobre la ciudad, regresó al interior de la recámara, dejando la puerta abierta para enfriar el caldeado ambiente de la estancia. Luego, se sentó sobre la cama contemplando las luces de la ciudad a través de los cristales.

Y mientras soltaba el pasador que recogía su pelo a la altura de la nuca, su mirada se topó con el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Gastada por el uso y por la cantidad de veces que, primero su padre y luego ella, se habían perdido entre aquellas páginas, su vieja edición de la Ilíada y la Odisea de Homero tenía algo que la hacía especial y es que era el primer libro que su padre había comprado durante su juventud. Aquella mezcla de mitología, aventuras, romance y heroísmo siempre había conseguido fascinarla y desde que su padre se la había regalado en el instituto, siempre la llevaba consigo.

Además de los muchos recuerdos que atesoraba, aquel viejo y desgastado ejemplar guardaba ahora un nuevo tesoro entre sus páginas centrales. April se estiró para alcanzar el tomo y pasó las hojas con reverencia hasta llegar al mismo corazón del libro. Allí descansaban la pluma blanca y la rosa roja que Van le había regalado tantos días atrás. Ella había decidido meter aquellos regalos dentro de las páginas para conservarlos de manera natural, evitando así que se marchitaran.

Ahora, casi perfectamente secos, aguardaban entre las páginas escritas en griego a que April los visitara como hacía cada día al ponerse el sol. Y es que, no importaba cuantas noches se tumbara sobre la cama bajo el influjo de la pausada brisa marina, incapaz de dormir, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que, en realidad, no le echaba tanto de menos.

Aquello era una mentira de proporciones épicas.

A pesar de que había disfrutado de cada minuto de su visita a Palas y de la compañía de los amigos de su madre, se había descubierto pensando en Van con frecuencia, con demasiada frecuencia. Y lo peor era que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. La esperanza de que apareciera de la nada como siempre hacía, su perpetuo salvador.

¡Por Dios cómo le echaba de menos!

Cada mañana experimentaba una oleada de entusiasmo al pensar que, tal vez ese día, él regresaría al fin. Entusiasmo que se desvanecía con el paso de las horas, sustituido por el desencanto de saber que tendría que seguir esperando. A estas alturas, April era incapaz de contener la melancolía que la abrumaba al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.

Un día más. Una noche más. Y ya iban once.

Cerró el libro con suavidad y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de noche mientras sus pensamientos volaban de forma inconsciente de nuevo hacia Fanelia. Inevitablemente, April volvió a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Van en ese momento. Tal vez estaría terminando de cenar a solas en el comedor de palacio o se habría retirado ya a sus aposentos después de un largo día de trabajo. Aunque, conociéndole como lo conocía, April estaba segura de que Harold y Erik tendrían que obligarle a salir del despacho cada noche.

Los labios de April, siguiendo sus propios deseos, se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa al pensar en el rey de Fanelia. Podía imaginárselo mientras trabajaba, absorto sobre una inmensa montaña de papeles atrasados, podía sentir su frustración al verse atrapado en interminables reuniones del consejo, teniendo que lidiar con Aro un día sí y otro también. Casi podía verlo suspirando cansado mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo en señal de frustración. Si hubiera estado allí, April estaba segura de que no habría podido evitar echarse a reír.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta dieron al traste con sus ensoñaciones, sobresaltándola y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

" _¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?"_ , se preguntó April mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama, colocándose la bata por encima del camisón para ocultar su cuerpo, y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 **…**

Van, de pie delante de las cristaleras que decoraban el puente de mando de su nave, contemplaba cómo los rayos del sol se colaban lentamente entre el profundo manto de blancas nubes que, en ese momento, se teñían de un bello color escarlata. Estaba atardeciendo y por fin, después de un viaje extremadamente largo, habían llegado a Palas. Estaba aliviado de estar en movimiento después de tantos días sumergido en actividades de despacho y, aunque su fachada, aparentemente impasible, permanecía intacta, la impaciencia le quemaba la garganta al pensar que cada milla que recorría le acercaba un poco más a April.

Habían pasado once largos e interminables días desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y cada minuto lejos de ella le había parecido una eternidad.

Lo cierto era que ansiaba verla de nuevo. Con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía negarlo y tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo. Había dejado de fustigarse a sí mismo por aquellos sentimientos que April despertaba en él y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Tenía un plan y pensaba ponerlo en marcha en cuanto aterrizaran en Palas. Pero, a pesar de las esperanzas que había depositado en dicho plan, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera tan desbocado como la primera vez que pilotó a Escaflowne.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación parecida y tenía miedo de que, en realidad, April no sintiera absolutamente nada por él. Era cierto que ella le había respondido cada vez que se había atrevido a tocarla pero eso no significaba que estuviera románticamente interesada en él. Y todos sus planes se vendrían abajo si ella no sentía lo mismo.

Los funestos pensamientos del rey de Fanelia se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto dejaron atrás las montañas Chatal y la ciudad de los canales apareció ante ellos como una visión etérea y gloriosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última visita de cortesía de Van a la capital de Asturia pero, a pesar de las decenas de veces que había completado aquel trayecto con anterioridad, las vistas aún conseguían sorprenderle.

Con una lentitud que al ryujin le pareció exasperante, la nave faneliana aterrizó en uno de los hangares del Puerto de Rampant, en pleno corazón de las montañas Chatal, y él se apresuró a descender, dejando que la tripulación se encargara de la nave. Un carruaje le esperaba en la entrada del hangar, preparado para trasladarle hasta el palacio real. Van agradeció internamente las atenciones que le brindaban sus amigos cada vez que visitaba Palas y subió rápidamente al carruaje, seguido de cerca por Harold, que esta vez había decidido viajar con la delegación de Fanelia. El lacayo cerró la puerta con presteza y azotó las riendas, rasgando el aire. El carruaje comenzó a moverse y la guardia real, con Erik a la cabeza, se apresuró a rodearlo para custodiar la marcha del rey de Fanelia.

A Van le pareció que el trayecto entre el Puerto de Rampant y la ciudad de Palas se extendía mucho más de lo habitual, aunque tal vez fuera su impaciencia que le traicionaba. Lo cierto era que se sentía incapaz de permanecer sentado tranquilamente en su asiento.

Su mirada se cruzó entonces con los ojos de su fiel consejero, acomodado frente a él. Harold debía saber cómo se sentía exactamente porque le sonrió para infundirle ánimo.

— No debéis preocuparos majestad— dijo Harold desde la comodidad de su asiento y sin dejar de sonreír—. Estoy seguro de que la señorita April se alegrará de veros.

Van deseó que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas pero se sintió incapaz de expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos pues, cada minuto que pasaba, incrementaba dentro de él la urgencia y la necesidad de verla. Había mantenido durante aquellos once largos días una fachada impasible y, sin embargo en aquel instante, se removía incómodo en su asiento. Le llevó un par de minutos ser consciente de que, en realidad, estaba tremendamente nervioso. Aunque aquello era ridículo. Tratando de serenarse, Van se concentró en el paisaje que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana del carruaje. La noche había caído ya sobre Palas y la Luna Fantasma brillaba en el cielo despejado, reflejándose en la inmensidad del oscuro mar que bañaba la Bahía de Palas. En la parte alta de la ciudad, las luces titilaban en las ventanas del imponente palacio real.

Poco a poco, se alejaron de las montañas y se internaron en las calles de la ciudad, dejando atrás palacetes y mansiones, tabernas y viandantes. El carruaje traqueteaba mientras avanzaba por las amplias avenidas y, de pronto, los blancos muros del palacio real aparecieron sobre la colina, agrandándose lentamente y reflejando la luz de las dos lunas.

Mientras atravesaban lentamente el arco principal de la colosal muralla y se adentraban en la fortaleza blanca, los guardias que la custodiaban presentaban sus armas para mostrar sus respetos al rey de Fanelia. Finalmente, la comitiva alcanzó el patio central del palacio y el carruaje se detuvo con una ligera sacudida.

Van esperó, ansioso, a que el paje abriera la puerta y anunciara su llegada con toda la ceremonia y solemnidad que exigía el protocolo, antes de apearse del carruaje.

— Su majestad, el rey Van Fanel de Fanelia.

En la nívea e imponente escalinata de entrada esperaban sonrientes Merle, Millerna y Dryden, la primera apenas conteniendo su deseo de abalanzarse sobre el ryujin, acompañados de media docena de sirvientes y de los caballeros Caeli encabezados por Allen Schezar. Todos ellos se inclinaron cuando Van descendió del carruaje, seguido de Harold y de la guardia real de Fanelia que ocupó posiciones tras su rey.

— Bienvenido a Palas, viejo amigo— anunció Dryden, descendiendo lentamente los blancos e inmaculados escalones, y estrechando al joven rey de Fanelia en un apretado abrazo.

Van correspondió el saludo y, después, se acercó hasta la princesa Millerna para presentarle sus respetos. Luego recibió un abrazo estrangulador cortesía de Merle y un apretón de manos afectuoso de parte de Allen. Pero, por primera vez, casi no prestó atención a sus amigos pues sus ojos buscaban incansablemente a otra persona entre aquella comitiva de bienvenida. Y se sintió tremendamente decepcionado cuando comprobó que April no estaba allí para recibirle. Secretamente, había deseado que ella estuviera esperándole, ansiosa por verle de nuevo. Pero la realidad desvaneció aquella estúpida esperanza de un modo que le resultó doloroso.

Tal vez ella no le extrañaba lo más mínimo. Tal vez ella no estaba ni siquiera remotamente interesada en él. Tal vez no le importaba. Tal vez…

— April no está aquí— murmuró Millerna, adivinando los pensamientos del ryujin e interrumpiendo el dramático descenso a la miseria que Van estaba protagonizando—. Hemos preferido ocultarle que llegabas hoy para que fuera una sorpresa.

La esperanza resurgió en el corazón del rey de Fanelia como una llama, haciéndole sonreír. _"Ella no sabe que has vuelto"_ , se dijo, mucho más animado. Y quiso creer que, tal vez, April le extrañaba también.

— Será mejor que te des prisa— le aconsejó Dryden con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Ella se retiró nada más acabar la cena… no querrás despertarla.

Millerna y Dryden le dedicaron una mirada cargada de intenciones y Van supo que estaban al tanto de, al menos, parte de sus sentimientos por April. Pero en ese instante no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

 **…**

Van recorrió, a solas y en silencio, los interminables pasillos de palacio enfocado únicamente en su destino: April. No podía esperar más para encontrar consuelo entre sus brazos. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que conseguía que la pesada carga que sostenía sobre sus hombros desapareciera. A su lado, Van se sentía un hombre como cualquier otro. Ni el rey de Fanelia ni el piloto del Guymelef de Hispano. Sólo un hombre.

Quería verla. Necesitaba verla.

Motivado por aquel deseo que ardía en su interior, aceleró el paso en la escalinata de mármol que decoraba la planta baja del palacio. Luego, atravesó velozmente el pasillo que llevaba al ala este y ascendió en segundos la escalera que llevaba al cuarto piso donde, según le había indicado Millerna, estaba la habitación de April.

Entonces, el corredor de la cuarta planta se abrió ante él, amplio y silencioso.

Van se detuvo en seco al llegar al final del largo pasillo, frente a la última puerta de robusta madera labrada. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse y, rezando para que April aún estuviera despierta, golpeó con fuerza la pesada puerta haciendo uso de los nudillos. El sonido pareció reverberar en el corredor y contribuyó a acelerarle el corazón bajo las costillas.

Jamás había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Y eso que se había enfrentado a unas cuantas situaciones complicadas a lo largo de los años.

Los segundos se escurrieron sin que ningún sonido saliera de la habitación. ¿Estaría dormida? Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de plantearse si volver a llamar o marcharse, la puerta se abrió con un crujido que resonó en el silencioso corredor. April apareció en el umbral, descalza, con los mechones de su largo cabello pelirrojo cayendo libremente por su espalda y una bata de seda verde esmeralda atada firmemente a la cintura. El rey de Fanelia la contempló largamente, absorbiendo con avidez cada minúsculo detalle de aquella mujer. Recreándose en su imagen y reviviendo cada instante que habían pasado juntos. Y, de repente, Van sintió que se habían extinguido todos los sonidos a su alrededor, excepto el furioso latido de su corazón que retumbaba en su pecho y reverberaba en sus oídos con fuerza.

Los ojos verdes de April se abrieron, sorprendidos, cuando contempló a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

¡No podía ser! Era él y estaba allí. Por fin.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, al tiempo que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca cuando notó el modo en el que los oscuros ojos del rey de Fanelia se deslizaban hambrientos por su cuerpo.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, en un momento cargado de algo que ninguno de los alcanzaba a comprender o nombrar.

— Hola— le dijo Van con esa voz suya, profunda y seductora—. Siento llegar tan tarde.

Los labios femeninos dibujaron lentamente una sonrisa. Pura, sincera, perfecta. Y, antes de que Van supiera lo que ella se disponía a hacer, April se abalanzó sobre él. El ryujin la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se concentró en estrecharla firmemente contra su propio cuerpo, sintiendo como la fragancia de mujer que ella desprendía inundaba sus sentidos. La mantuvo así durante unos segundos interminables mientras su corazón le gritaba incrédulo que, al parecer, no era el único que había esperado ansioso aquel rencuentro.

Cuando se separaron, en el interior de April bullían un millar de emociones: incredulidad, sorpresa, felicidad y, sobre todo, alegría por verlo de nuevo.

No podía creer que Van hubiera regresado después de tantos días.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó mientras se hacía un lado para permitirle pasar al interior de su dormitorio y cerraba la puerta—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

— Hace sólo unos minutos— susurró él, adentrándose lentamente en el amplio dormitorio—. Los demás me estaban esperando en la entrada de palacio y me han dicho que podía encontrarte aquí.

April le lanzó una mirada confundida mientras tomaba asiento sobre las blancas sábanas de su cama e invitaba con un gesto a Van a acompañarla.

— Y ¿por qué nadie me ha avisado de tu llegada?

Van se sentó junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

— Al parecer…— empezó él con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios—… han pensado que sería mejor que fuera una sorpresa.

— Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada pero a April no se le ocurría una respuesta mejor, ocupada como estaba estudiando las facciones del rostro masculino a la tenue luz que inundaba la habitación y esperando a que su corazón recuperara un ritmo normal de latido. Pero Van nunca se lo ponía fácil.

El ryujin, por su parte, lidiaba con otro tipo de demonios. Apartó la vista del rostro de April por primera vez, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y el valor para hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en los elegantes zapatos que descansaban en el suelo, junto a la cama. Desconcertado, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se inclinaba para recoger uno de ellos y se los mostraba a su dueña.

— No sabía que ahora usabas esta clase de zapatos— murmuró burlonamente, enarcando una ceja y riendo entre dientes.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas femeninas pero April no apartó la mirada de los ojos oscuros del rey de Fanelia.

— Es cosa de Millerna— contestó ella, componiendo una graciosa mueca de frustración.

— Debería haberlo imaginado.

Van dejó caer descuidadamente el zapato junto a la cama, riendo aún disimuladamente, y se giró para observarla, fija e intensamente. Aún descalza, con el pelo suelto y vestida con aquella bata era tan hermosa… Pero, entonces, ella desvió la mirada para presenciar el espectáculo que formaban las luces de la ciudad a través de los cristales, impidiendo así que Van pudiera contemplar su rostro a placer.

Y el rey de Fanelia no pensaba permitir tal cosa. No, después de haber esperado once días para volverla a ver. Por eso se deslizó sobre las suaves sábanas de la cama para acercarse a ella y, luego, la sujetó delicadamente de la barbilla para obligarla a sostenerle la mirada.

Aquellas profundidades verdes estaban llenas de preguntas y Van se vio reflejado en ellas. Tuvo que recurrir a sus años de autocontrol para evitar la tentación de perderse de nuevo en sus labios. Pero no podía continuar comportándose como un imbécil, debía hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que ceñirse a su plan. La próxima vez que la besara se habría ganado el derecho a hacerlo y no sería un beso robado como todos los anteriores.

Afortunadamente April eligió ese instante para intervenir, consiguiendo distraerle.

— Así que… ¿has venido sólo para saludarme?— quiso saber ella y Van sonrió de nuevo al contemplar cómo la curiosidad hacía relucir sus ojos.

— En realidad he venido aquí por un asunto diferente, pero me he desviado del tema— contestó él y, de pronto, pareció que el humor y el aplomo de los que había hecho gala en los últimos minutos se desvanecían—. Sé que te debo un paseo desde Fuerte Castelo y me preguntaba…— April esperó en silencio mientras se mordía con suavidad el labio inferior. Ese pequeño gesto consiguió distraer a Van durante un segundo, viéndose obligado a parpadear para concentrarse—. Es decir, si no estás muy cansada… ¿querías acompañarme a una pequeña salida?

Pronunció aquellas palabras con una entereza que no sentía pero, en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a ponerle nervioso el lacerante silencio que April mantenía. Y mientras los segundos bombeaban en su cabeza, Van comenzó a temer su rechazo.

¿Qué iba a hacer si ella le decía que no?

Hasta April pudo percibir incertidumbre e inseguridad en su voz profunda. Entonces comprendió que Van le estaba dando a elegir y era como si una parte de él esperara que ella rechazara su oferta. Lo cual era absurdo. April podía jurar que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar con alguien.

— ¿Te importaría esperar unos minutos para que pueda cambiarme de ropa? — preguntó ella, intentando mantener bajo control su rebosante alegría.

Una emoción sin nombre recorrió el cuerpo del rey de Fanelia cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesar que April acababa de decirle que sí. Otra vez. Asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y ella le sonrió, levantándose elegantemente de la cama y encaminándose hacia el vestidor.

— Volveré enseguida.

Una vez dentro del amplio vestidor, April tuvo que hacer frente a un dilema que nunca antes se le había presentado: decidir qué ponerse. Y no le resultó sencillo. Paseó la mano derecha por los innumerables percheros preguntándose si existiría alguna regla de etiqueta para acompañar a un rey en una salida nocturna. Si era así nadie le había comentado nada al respecto.

Esta era la primera vez que Van le pedía que la acompañara para estar juntos, y solos, de manera voluntaria. Aquello era lo más parecido a una cita que April había tenido en siglos y no estaba preparada para afrontar esa experiencia vestida como una cortesana de Asturia.

Definitivamente no.

Así que ignoró todos y cada uno de los atuendos que Millerna había elegido para ella y acabó escogiendo sus vaqueros favoritos y una blusa azul. Se calzó sus cómodas botas con un suspiro de placer y corrió hasta el espejo del vestidor para observar el resultado. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para convencerse de que había escogido bien.

Si iba a salir con Van mejor hacerlo siendo ella misma.

Cuando estuvo presentable, se apresuró a abandonar el vestidor no sin antes respirar hondo un par de veces para mantener a raya los nervios.

Van la esperaba sentado aún sobre la cama pero se incorporó rápidamente en cuánto escuchó el sonido que la puerta del vestidor produjo al abrirse.

— Estoy lista— le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— En ese caso vamos— repuso él, divertido por la expresión del rostro femenino. Luego, cogiéndola desprevenida, extendió la mano para que ella la tomara y con seguridad le dijo—. Te voy a mostrar mi lugar favorito de Palas.

 **…**

La noche era sumamente agradable, casi perfecta, cuando Van y April salieron de la fortaleza blanca riendo silenciosamente. La suave brisa del mar les acariciaba el rostro y traía consigo un eco de voces y música que fluía hacia ellos desde las tabernas de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban sin prisas atravesando las callejuelas y disfrutando del ambiente que destilaba Palas, hablaron de las cosas que habían hecho durante aquellos once días. Cuando April relató las numerosas excursiones a tiendas de ropa a las que Millerna la había arrastrado en ese tiempo, Van rompió a reír con fuerza como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Luego, él le contó la ingente cantidad de reuniones a las que se había visto obligado a asistir y ella le sonrió como muestra de solidaridad.

Poco a poco, dejaron atrás la ciudad y se internaron en el paseo marítimo que se abría a la bahía de Palas como un abanico en la inmensidad de la noche.

— Bienvenida a mi lugar favorito de toda Palas— le dijo Van, deteniéndose junto a la inmensa escalinata de piedra que descendía desde el paseo marítimo hasta hundirse suavemente en la arena.

April se quedó sin aliento por un instante pues allí, ante sus ojos, refulgía la media luna de una preciosa playa bajo la pálida luz de la noche. En el cielo que se extendía sobre ellos, la luna Fantasma brillaba imponente en todo su esplendor, haciendo resplandecer la arena con un color muy claro bajo su luz. Y más allá, débiles olas lamían la orilla mientras la marea subía.

— Oh, Van… es un lugar precioso— reconoció April con una nota de admiración tiñendo su voz.

El ryujin sonrió suavemente en respuesta. Luego, descendió un par de escalones, hasta colocarse a la altura de April y giró sobre sí mismo para inclinarse reverencialmente ante ella que se echó a reír por sus pobres intentos de parecer serio y formal.

— ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo por la arena?— preguntó Van, extendiendo galantemente el brazo derecho hacia ella.

April no contestó la pregunta, se limitó a tomar la mano que él le ofrecía. El rey de Fanelia interpretó aquello como otro sí y tiró de ella suavemente para comenzar a descender los escalones de piedra hasta llegar a la mullida arena. Caminaron lentamente, cogidos de la mano, durante unos minutos hasta que casi alcanzaron la orilla. Entonces, April se quitó las botas, dejándolas caer de cualquier modo, deseosa de poder tocar la arena con sus pies descalzos. Luego, se subió de un tirón los pantalones hasta las rodillas y corrió hacia la orilla, donde la arena era más fresca y el agua le mojaba sólo los pies. Van la contempló fascinado por el modo en el que se reía cuando las olas la acariciaban al romper contra la costa.

Parecía una niña que disfruta de la experiencia por primera vez.

Feliz. Plena. Por él. Y sólo para él.

Van echó un vistazo alrededor de la playa y el oscuro mar, cuyas olas se elevaban, no demasiado lejos de él, y se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto realmente la belleza que existía en el mundo. Tantos años en la sombras, aislado de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

En ese instante fue consciente de que no había vivido de verdad hasta que la conoció.

April le pidió que se acercará y él se apresuró a complacerla, deshaciéndose de sus botas y remangándose los pantalones tal y como ella había hecho minutos antes. Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla. Tan distraído estaba por su presencia que no fue consciente de cómo April se inclinaba sobre la orilla, al tiempo que una nueva ola rompía, y aprovechaba el momento para lanzarle un poco de agua a la cara. El olor de la sal inundó sus sentidos mientras parpadeaba confuso y usaba las manos para apartar las pequeñas gotas de agua que bañaban su rostro.

Ella rió suavemente y el sonido de su risa llegó hasta él como una caricia. Van le sonrió con malicia sin despegar los labios. El deseo y el humor conferían un tinte cálido y alegre a sus ojos oscuros que consiguió dejar a April sin aliento. De pronto, el rey de Fanelia echó a correr queriendo sorprenderla y tener la oportunidad de devolverle el gesto. Pero ella fue más rápida, pues se escurrió entre sus dedos, escapando de él mientras reía.

Van comenzó a perseguirla por la orilla pero no consiguió darle alcance hasta que ella se detuvo con la intención de lanzarle agua otra vez. El ryujin aprovechó el momento para acorralarla, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura e inmovilizándole las manos detrás de la espalda. April se removió entonces entre sus brazos, tratando de escapar, pero él se esforzó por retenerla. Aquel forcejeo ocasionó que tropezaran y acabaran rodando sobre la arena.

La siguiente ola que rompió contra la orilla los empapó completamente, pero a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado. Sus risas se elevaron en el aire como la bruma.

— ¡Mira cómo nos hemos puesto por tu culpa!— le reprochó April, sin dejar de reírse. Por su parte Van, que no podía recordar un día en el que se hubiera divertido tanto, compuso una mueca de fingida indignación.

— ¿Por mi culpa?— repuso, riendo también—. ¡Eres tú la que me ha golpeado primero!

Para él, era todo un alivio estar ahí. Ser capaz de verla de nuevo. Poder contemplar cómo se reflejaban en sus ojos las estrellas o cómo el aire cargado de salitre acariciaba su pelo, rojo como el fuego, que refulgía como una llamarada bajo la luz de las dos lunas.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Y nada estaba bien cuando estaba lejos de ella.

— Sólo era un poco de agua— se defendió April—. Y además, se supone que tú eres muy diplomático.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, una nueva tanda de olas cayó sobre ellos. Y mientras reían a carcajadas, Van rodó con ella sobre la arena hasta quedar encima de April y la aprisionó haciendo uso de su propio cuerpo.

Por un momento, Van creyó que ella le apartaría pero no fue así. Por el contrario, April alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos. Él cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente, pues nada en el mundo se sentía mejor que el modo en que ella lo tocaba. Los dedos femeninos hacían magia sobre su piel, provocándole una placentera sensación que descendía por su columna hasta alojarse temblando en su estómago.

El ryujin, decidido a corresponder aquella caricia, abrió los ojos y le pasó la mano por el pelo, dejando que los húmedos mechones se escurrieran sobre su palma. Durante un brevísimo instante, deseó poder quedarse así eternamente, simplemente inspirando el delicioso aire cargado con su esencia.

Y lentamente, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, Van se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró:

— ¿Quieres venir al baile de primavera conmigo?

Lo había dicho. No había vuelta atrás. Su plan estaba en marcha y tan sólo le quedaba esperar pacientemente una respuesta.

April se quedó paralizada sobre la húmeda arena de la orilla. Quiso decirle muchas cosas. Quiso decirle que no, que los bailes no estaban hechos para ella, que odiaba tener que ponerse un vestido y caminar con zapatos de tacón, que detestaba invertir horas intentando transformarse en la muñeca de porcelana que sabía que no era y hacer el ridículo bailando delante de otras personas… pero ninguna de las razones que la habían llevado a huir de los bailes como de la peste hasta ese día salieron de sus labios.

En lugar de ello, se sorprendió a sí misma murmurando, de forma firme y segura:

— Sí.

El rostro del rey de Fanelia resplandeció con una sonrisa al saberse victorioso y al contemplarle, los labios femeninos se amotinaron contra su dueña y dibujaron una temblorosa sonrisa en contra de su voluntad. Porque en aquel momento, el miedo que tenía a presentarse en aquel baile y protagonizar el mayor ridículo de la historia reciente de Gaia empañaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando Van se incorporó, tirando de ella hasta quedar sentados sobre la arena, y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, estrechándola con fuerza, April se olvidó de sus miedos y sus dudas.

Y así, apoyados el uno en el otro permanecieron durante lo que bien pudieron ser horas, cubiertos de agua y arena, contemplando el mar y las luces de los barcos que habían salido a faenar con la caída de la noche.

Abrazados. Disfrutando del paisaje, del silencio y de la mutua compañía.

 **…**

Van abrió la puerta de su habitación en el área de invitados del palacio real sin poder contener la estúpida sonrisa que le adornaba la cara. Minutos antes había acompañado a April hasta su dormitorio y ella se había despedido de él con un tierno beso en la mejilla que, por cierto, aún le ardía febril por culpa de aquel contacto.

De repente, el siempre imperturbable rey de Fanelia se echó a reír con ganas al imaginar lo que dirían sus consejeros si le vieran con la ropa empapada y cubierta de arena. Seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo pero él nunca se había sentido mejor. Acababa de vivir una de las mejores noches de su vida y todo lo demás le daba exactamente igual.

Cuando cerró la pesada puerta de la recámara a sus espaldas, se encaminó directamente hacia el baño y minutos después se sumergió en agua, todavía pensando en ella.

¡Le había dicho que sí! Iba a asistir con April al baile de primavera. Aún no podía creérselo. Como tampoco podía creerse lo maravillosas que habían sido las últimas horas con ella. Su intención al invitarla a pasear por la playa de noche había sido la de mostrarle uno de los rincones mágicos de la capital y aprovechar el encanto del paisaje para pedirle que le acompañara al baile.

Pero nada salía como esperaba con April. Ella hacía de cada momento algo memorable. Y estaba seguro de que, por mucho que viviera, jamás podría olvidar aquella noche. De hecho, era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido de ese modo. Y tampoco recordaba haber experimentado antes esa absurda necesidad de mantener a su lado a una mujer a cualquier precio.

Van salió del baño minutos después, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Estaba tan cansado que se limitó a colocarse unos sencillos pantalones de dormir antes de dejarse caer sobre las sábanas.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue que había empezado a soñar.

Soñó que estaba en el bosque de los dioses, en su Fanelia natal, delante de los monumentos mortuorios erigidas en honor a los reyes del pasado y sus familias. Allí descansaban desde hacía generaciones los Fanel. Aquella era la última morada de sus padres y su hermano Folken.

Van estaba de pie ante sus tumbas mientras caía sobre él la luz del sol que se colaba entre el dosel de ramas que formaban los ancianos árboles del sagrado bosque. Por raro que pareciera sentía en el corazón la presencia de su familia, tal y como le sucedía cada vez que visitaba aquel lugar. Sin embargo, aquella vez era diferente.

La brisa de las montañas le acarició el rostro y le susurró con voz de mujer:

 _Deja que te enseñe tu destino, hijo de Atlantis._

Entonces el sueño cambió abruptamente…

Van sintió que caía a un foso de profunda oscuridad y, cuando intentó incorporarse para amortiguar la caída, sintió bajo él una superficie mullida que le resultaba familiar. La sorpresa le obligó a abrir los ojos y descubrió que estaba tumbado en una gran cama de sábanas blancas, en su habitación del palacio real de Fanelia.

Pero casi inmediatamente notó que algo era distinto, pues no estaba solo. Había una mujer tumbada junto a él, dándole la espalda, completamente desnuda. Sin embargo, el detalle más sorprendente era el hecho de que el ryujin había entrelazando su propio cuerpo con el de ella. Él la abrazaba desde atrás mientras uno de sus muslos descansaba enterrado entre las piernas femeninas. En esa posición podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el perfume que desprendía su pelo, la calidez de su piel…

Aquello era completamente ridículo, él jamás había compartido la cama con nadie.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Decidido a resolver el misterio, Van le dio la vuelta a la mujer que descansaba junto a él hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando la reconoció.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si aquellos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles?

Durante una breve fracción de segundo fue incapaz de reaccionar, perdido en el mar de sensaciones que le asolaba. Luego, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se inclinó y se apoderó de sus labios. Ella gimió ante el contacto y le respondió con la misma pasión que él le estaba regalando.

Van la saboreó como jamás había saboreado nada en toda su vida. Pero es que nunca había experimentado algo tan maravilloso como el roce de aquel cuerpo tibio que se movía de forma sinuosa contra él. Ella lo tentaba como nada antes lo había hecho. Y Van ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

El deseo le ganó la batalla a la conciencia, acrecentándose en su interior como una lengua de fuego que arrasó con su cordura. Y mientras sus lenguas danzaban, supo la verdad: nunca había deseado a una mujer como la deseaba a ella en esos momentos.

Con todo su ser.

Aquella revelación dio alas a las manos del rey de Fanelia que, como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, se deslizaron anhelantes por aquella piel suave y tentadora, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco que encontraban a su paso. Mientras tanto, los labios del ryujin abandonaron esa boca irresistible, deseosos de explorar otros territorios de aquel cuerpo. Traviesos, serpentearon hasta alcanzar la curva del cuello femenino que Van decidió morder con suavidad, provocándole un estremecimiento a su compañera. Ella gimió sensualmente contra su oído y él creyó que se volvería loco de placer.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y a palpitar de deseo y necesidad cuando ella acarició lentamente su espalda, trazando una senda de fuego por su piel que parecía estallar en llamas allí donde le tocaba. Y cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, ella le rodeó seductoramente las caderas con las piernas y la fricción entre sus cuerpos fue tan malditamente placentera que Van no pudo reprimir el gemido que se escapó de su garganta.

¡Por todos los dioses!, la deseaba con desesperación y ansiaba hundirse en ella hasta desvanecer todo rastro de cordura. Desesperado, Van encerró su rostro entre las manos y buscó sus labios de nuevo para regalarle un beso profundo y ardiente.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban en busca de aliento.

— Quédate conmigo, April— suplicó él antes de adentrarse lentamente en el centro del cuerpo femenino. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida, envolviéndolo con su calidez.

— Siempre— juró ella.

Van despertó repentinamente para verse cubierto por la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación. El dormitorio estaba sumido en las sombras que sólo los débiles rayos de luz de la Luna Fantasma que se colaban entre las gruesas cortinas lograban atravesar y él estaba bañado en un sudor frío que se le pegaba a la piel.

Pero lo peor de todo era la dolorosa erección que pulsaba dentro de sus pantalones, reclamando su atención.

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

Como si quisiera responder a aquella pregunta, su mente se vio invadida por las imágenes del sueño y el dolor del deseo insatisfecho se acrecentó. Joder, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan real.

Casi podía jurar que el aroma de April estaba impregnado en su almohada.

En su piel.

Saltó de la cama como si las sábanas le quemaran y salió descalzo al balcón de su dormitorio para intentar que la brisa fresca aliviara el calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y rebajara el frenético latido de su corazón.

" _Sólo ha sido un sueño"_ , se repitió una y otra vez a fin de calmarse. No lo consiguió. Todo lo que podía ver si cerraba los ojos era a ella, yaciendo sobre las blancas sabanas de seda, desprovista de ropa. Con la espalda desnuda a disposición de su mirada ansiosa y el pelo desplegado desordenadamente alrededor de la cabeza, esperando que él se acostara tras ella, la acercara a su cuerpo y terminara lo que había comenzado en el sueño…

— ¡Basta!— se espetó a sí mismo, en un débil intento por contener el torrente de imágenes que inundaba su cerebro.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Él era un adulto responsable de sus actos no un adolescente incapaz de controlarse. Durante un instante se sintió avergonzado por tener esa clase de sueños con April. Pero, ¿cómo podía alguien controlar lo que soñaba mientras dormía?

Confundido, se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo cierto es no sabía cómo afrontar esta situación. Jamás le había sucedido con anterioridad. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo para él, no tenía nada en lo que basarse ni comparaciones que hacer.

Un suspiro de exasperación se escapó de sus labios. Debió haber imaginado que la atracción y el inmenso deseo que sentía por April se convertirían en algún momento en un problema. Y debía solucionarlo cuanto antes pues ya se sentía demasiado atraído por ella y de la peor manera imaginable.

De pronto, un incómodo pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente eclipsando cualquier otro.

¿Estaría April interesada en él de ese modo?

Tan pronto como aquella pregunta tomó forma en su mente, Van sacudió la cabeza para alejarla de sí mismo. No. Esa pregunta era incorrecta y ni siquiera debería planteársela. Porque, en realidad, la respuesta no importaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar racionalmente. Él no era esa clase de hombre y no debía fantasear con ella de esa forma.

Aunque cada fibra de su ser la anhelaba con desesperación. Deseaba tanto poder tocarla. Sentir cómo toda ella se estremecía y palpitaba de placer al contacto con su cuerpo.

Pero lo que quería estaba fuera de su alcance.

Necesitaba despejarse y sólo conocía un modo de hacerlo.

Con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, caminó hasta el final del balcón de su dormitorio y saltó al vacío sin pensárselo dos veces. Mientras caía y el aire se agitaba a su paso, extendió las alas blancas a su espalda y remontó el vuelo, ascendiendo hasta que el palacio real de la familia Aston se convirtió en una mancha blanca que empequeñecía en la distancia.

Sentir el azote del viento en la piel le ayudó a dejar atrás los rescoldos de su insatisfecho deseo. Pero, ni siquiera así, consiguió dejar de pensar en ella.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió sobrevolando el balcón de la habitación de April. Sus pies se posaron con delicadeza y elegancia, casi sin hacer ruido, sobre el suelo y sus alas desaparecieron en el acto entre una nube de plumas blancas.

Lentamente, se acercó hasta la puerta corrediza que daba acceso a la recámara y descubrió que estaba abierta. Discutió consigo mismo durante unos segundos interminables, pero su lado menos noble acabó ganando la batalla y él se adentró en la habitación, agitando las suaves y delicadas cortinas a su paso.

Entonces la vió.

April dormía plácidamente con las sábanas enredadas en torno a su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un camisón de tirantes verde esmeralda que habría hecho resplandecer sus ojos de haber estado despierta y que dejaba al descubierto la suave curva de su cuello, las pecas de sus hombros y, para desgracia de Van, el inicio del valle que se formaba entre sus pechos, donde descansaba el colgante atlante que él le había regalado.

Su rostro relajado, sus labios cerrados… aquella imagen le robó el aliento.

El sueño que lo había despertado hacía sólo unos minutos volvió a su mente. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos. Dispuesta para él. Un torrente de fuego comenzó a palpitar en sus venas y Van tuvo que luchar duramente contra el deseo que laceraba su interior. Pero le resultó difícil hacer frente a sus sentimientos porque, en ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era tumbarse a su lado y sentir sus caricias. Dejar que ella lo abrazara. Que le diera la bienvenida.

April suspiró y se movió suavemente sobre las sábanas.

En contra de su buen juicio, Van se arrodilló junto a la cama y la contempló en silencio. La respiración femenina, lenta y pausada, le hizo cosquillas al impactar contra su piel. En aquel instante no pudo evitar preguntarse si April habría pensado en él aunque sólo fuese una vez en los últimos once días. Si ella le habría extrañado aunque sólo fuera una mínima parte de lo él la había echado de menos.

La observó dormir hasta que el sol comenzó a alzarse en el este. Cuando las primeras luces grises del alba iluminaban ya la habitación y la brisa fría del amanecer se colaba por la ventaba abierta, Van se incorporó, dolorido por las horas que había pasado arrodillado junto a la cama y sin cambiar de posición. Entonces, se escabulló de vuelta a su dormitorio antes de que hubiera suficiente luz como para que alguien le descubriera o April se despertara. Extendió de nuevo las alas a su espalda y le dedicó una última mirada a la mujer que descansaba sobre la cama antes de echar a volar alejándose de allí, sabiendo que dejaba junto a ella cosas que no se atrevía a nombrar.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo Escafans!**

Aquí estoy otra vez, aún me queda un examen la semana que viene pero me he sentido con tiempo para subir este capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto pero espero que lo que acabáis de leer sea capaz de compensar un poquito la espera.

Gracias por estar ahí, de corazón. Gracias por los comentarios, por los PM, por cada palabra de aliento no sólo para escribir sino también para mi dura época de exámenes. Os lo agradezco muchísimo, en especial a: **MacrossLive, Annima90, Luin Fanel, Alice Cullen, 7 y Ghuest.** Sois las mejores y os agradezco que siempre estéis ahí, capítulo tras capítulo. Vuestro apoyo es muy importante. Gracias de verdad.

Antes de despedirme me gustaría contestar los RR anónimos del pasado capítulo:

 **Alice Cullen:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras guapa. Y no te preocupes porque para mí escribir no es una obligación sino más bien una forma de escapar del estrés y la rutina. Aunque sí que es cierto que en exámenes apenas tengo tiempo porque cada minuto del día que estoy despierta lo dedico a estudiar pero siempre viene bien evadirse un poco, ¿no crees? En cuanto al capítulo... precisamente por eso los separé. Como dicen en mi tierra, a veces es necesario alejarse de una persona para saber si la quieres de verdad o sólo es la costumbre. Y creo que Van se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por fin. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste. Miles de besos.

 **7:** No te preocupes por eso mujer, que yo sí que estoy ocupada y a pesar de todo aquí sigues tú. Tienes toda la razón, a veces nos damos cuenta de lo que sentimos cuando otra persona se interpone y nos entran los temidos celos. Algo así le ha pasado a Van pero en este caso, él ha decidido no quedarse más de brazos cruzados y luchar por ella. Veremos qué sucede en los siguientes capítulos. Miles de besos.

 **Ghuest:** Como no me has dejado tu nombre no sé como debo llamarte... espero que la próxima vez que me dejes un review me digas tu nombre y así pueda dedicarte unas palabras apropiadamente :) no te disculpes por no escribir antes. No importa como sea, yo siempre quiero leer qué pensáis de lo que escribo, así que miles de gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas. Me alegra leer que mi historia te gusta tanto, es un alivio, a veces no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien :( Estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchas veces tenemos miedo de expresar nuestros sentimientos pero pienso que es mejor hablar que quedarse con la duda eternamente. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste. Miles de besos.

 **En fin, eso es todo lo que quiero decir por ahora.**

 **Para consejos, abrazos, comentarios, peticiones de ayuda, charlas amenas, tartazos o besos virtuales ya sabéis qué hacer.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, Ela.**


	26. El baile de la rosa

**Recomendación musical: Ed Sheeran — Photograph.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: El baile de la rosa.**

— ¡No pienso ponerme ese vestido, Millerna!— exclamó April, cruzando tercamente los brazos sobre el satén plateado de la elegante bata que la cubría.

— Pero si es precioso y resaltará el color de tus ojos— la contradijo Millerna.

April la miró durante unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades de que la princesa de Asturia se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Y seguramente pareceré un pastel con él puesto— protestó finalmente, señalando las decenas de capas del vestido para demostrar su argumento—. Definitivamente no.

Millerna asintió, mientras se apresuraba a escoger otro vestido rápidamente. Aquello provocó que April suspirara frustrada por enésima vez en los últimos minutos. Desde que les había contado a sus amigas que Van la había invitado a acompañarle al baile de primavera llevaba horas encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, probándose un vestido tras otro de la enorme colección de Millerna, y ya no podía más. Todos los vestidos que se había probado eran pesados, ostentosos y recargados. Le resultaba complicado andar con ellos y no hablemos ya de sentarse. Se sentía sumamente incómoda, insignificante y ridícula debajo de tanta ostentación.

A pesar de ello, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban buscando había seguido los consejos de Millerna ciegamente, convencida de que la princesa de Asturia tendría más experiencia que ella en aquel asunto. Pero no había funcionado. Los vestidos ya probados, que descansaban sobre un largo y dorado perchero, aumentaban por momentos, pero nada de aquello parecía desanimar a Millerna pues cuantos más vestidos sacaban las doncellas, más contenta parecía estar ella.

— No te preocupes April, encontraremos el vestido perfecto para ti antes o después— repetía sin cesar tras cada descarte.

Sin embargo, April empezaba a pensar que era imposible. Derrotada, se sentó sobre la cama y Merle se acurrucó junto a ella rápidamente para consolarla. La medio hermana del rey de Fanelia casi no podía creerse que Van por fin hubiera dejado de huir de sus sentimientos. Por eso, aunque odiaba esa clase de celebraciones, había decidido quedarse con April para asegurarse de que todo salía perfecto. Pero, después de estar encerradas en aquella habitación desde primera hora de la mañana, había comenzado a pensar que, tal vez, su hermano debería haber elegido como primera cita algo menos complicado que un baile de la alta aristocracia de Asturia. Merle compadecía a April con toda su alma, pues ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ponerse uno de esos recargados vestidos?

Ajena a los pensamientos de su amiga gatuna, April hundió los dedos en el suave pelaje de Merle intentando serenarse y, mientras lo hacía, se sintió estúpida por haber creído que aquello era buena idea. La petición de Van la había pillado tan desprevenida que no había pensado en los inconvenientes de su decisión. Ella no había nacido para llevar lujosos vestidos y codearse con la alta sociedad. Aunque, por un milagro, consiguieran encontrar un vestido que pudiera ponerse sin sentirse estúpida, ¿cómo demonios iba a lograr sobrevivir a toda una noche siendo la acompañante del mismísimo rey de Fanelia?

No sólo iba a protagonizar el ridículo más grande de toda su vida sino que también dejaría en mal lugar a Fanelia si metía la pata. Y estaba segura de que eso era exactamente lo que ocurriría. Lo mejor que podía hacer era detener toda esa locura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por eso, cuando Millerna seleccionó un nuevo vestido para ella, April la detuvo con un ademán de la mano.

— Déjalo Millerna, esto es una pérdida de tiempo— murmuró mortificada ante la mirada confusa de aquellos ojos violetas—. No conseguiremos encontrar un vestido con el que pueda caminar sin tropezar con mis propios pies. Y aunque lo consiguiéramos, ¿qué demonios sé yo sobre protocolo? No tengo ni idea de cómo se supone que debo comportarme delante de tantas personas ilustres— Millerna y Merle intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad pero no hicieron nada para interrumpirla—. No estoy preparada para esto. Debería ir a buscar a Van y decirle que no puedo acompañarle…

— Eso ni lo sueñes— la interrumpió Millerna ferozmente—. ¿Sabes a cuántas mujeres ha tenido Van como acompañantes en los últimos ocho años?

La princesa de Asturia hizo una dramática pausa de efecto mientras le lanzaba a April una dura mirada cargada de intenciones, pidiéndole silenciosamente que contestara la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?— repuso April, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, no le apetecía continuar con aquella conversación pues imaginar a Van en compañía de otras mujeres, que seguramente serían preciosas y perfectas, le provocó un profundo aguijonazo de dolor—. Sólo llevo aquí unos meses.

Su actitud derrotista provocó que Millerna y Merle intercambiaran una nueva y significativa mirada a través de la habitación. Ambas parecían imaginar los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de la joven pelirroja en ese instante. Por eso, se apresuraron a sacarla de su error.

— Ninguna April— aclaró Merle con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, al tiempo que palmeaba suavemente la mano de su amiga pelirroja—. Su majestad nunca le había pedido a ninguna mujer que fuera su acompañante.

Paralizada ante aquella relevación, April enmudeció, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su sorpresa.

— Exacto. Tú eres la primera— apostilló Millerna triunfante ante el mutismo de April mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la joven de la Luna Fantasma—. Lo que Van acaba de hacer es un auténtico milagro y realmente desearía que pudieras apreciar lo importante que es. Siempre ha acudido a este tipo de celebraciones solo y, de repente, apareces tú y él está dispuesto a exhibirte delante de toda la corte como su acompañante.

April se sintió entonces embargada por un profundo sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Tenía miedo de tantas cosas que no sabía que temor era más preocupante (no encontrar un vestido adecuado, olvidar el orden en el que debía usar la cubertería o tropezar con sus propios pies durante la recepción ocupaban las posiciones más altas del ranking) pero, a pesar de ello, las palabras de Millerna consiguieron atravesar su piel y colarse hasta el último rincón de su alma. Porque, en aquel momento, comprendió lo que significaba realmente la invitación de Van.

Mientras observaba a través de los cristales de la habitación como el sol de la tarde resplandecía sobre la bahía de Palas, April supo que, para alguien que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en una coraza que le mantenía aislado del mundo, aquella petición era todo un hito. Después de haber escuchado durante toda su infancia historias acerca del piloto de Escaflowne, April estaba al tanto de lo mucho que Van había sufrido. Y había cargado con el peso de su pasado y con la responsabilidad de gobernar y reconstruir Fanelia durante años. Solo. Siempre solo. Sin nada que aliviara su dolor ni su desdicha.

Y aunque fuese una estupidez de proporciones gigantescas, April deseaba consolarlo. Quería aliviar el tormento que habitaba en su corazón. Desvanecer el dolor de su pasado.

Quería darle esperanza.

Pero estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para alguien como Van. Tenía miedo de decepcionarle. Y, sobre todo, tenía miedo de que el rey de Fanelia estuviera interesado en ella únicamente por el recuerdo perpetuo que atesoraba de Hitomi.

— Te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas saber, lo harás perfectamente— la tranquilizó Millerna—. Tú sólo relájate y deja que yo me encargue. Te prometo que jamás olvidarás esta noche.

April sonrió tímidamente a la mujer de ojos violetas, hasta que recordó que no todos los problemas estaban resueltos.

— Pero aún queda el asunto del vestido— le recordó a Millerna mientras señalaba el largo perchero atestado de prendas descartadas.

— No te preocupes por eso— repuso la princesa de Asturia con serenidad—. Tengo un vestido en mente que…

Pero April no llegó a saber qué tenía de maravilloso el vestido en el que pensaba Millerna. En aquel preciso instante unos firmes golpes en la puerta resonaron en el dormitorio. Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas?— preguntó Merle, incorporándose de un modo muy gatuno sobre la cama. April se encogió de hombros como respuesta y miró a Millerna, que le devolvió la mirada confundida, antes de apresurarse a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

— Buenas tardes, mis señoras—dijo una voz amable al otro lado del umbral.

April se sorprendió al descubrir a Harold ante la puerta de su dormitorio, llevando orgullosamente la larga capa roja que lo distinguía como miembro del Consejo de Fanelia sobre la sencilla túnica negra, mientras sujetaba precariamente una pila de paquetes de diversos tamaños bajo el brazo derecho.

— ¿Puedo pasar, mi señora?— preguntó el consejero casi sin aliento, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para sostener aquellos extraños paquetes con ambas manos. Las palabras de Harold consiguieron sacar a April de su estado de estupor, pues se había quedado inmóvil de asombro en el umbral, obstaculizando la entrada al dormitorio.

— Por supuesto— balbuceó ella, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de su carga, Harold logró abrirse camino por la atestada habitación hasta alcanzar la enorme cama adoselada en la que April dormía. Con cierto esfuerzo, depositó el montón de paquetes sobre las suaves e inmaculadas sábanas y suspiró de alivio, al saberse libre por fin.

— Siento mucho la interrupción, mis señoras— se disculpó el consejero, acompañando sus palabras con una afable sonrisa—. Pero traigo un pedido urgente para la señorita April que no puede esperar.

— Pero yo no he pedido nada— repuso ella, cada vez más confusa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, como si aquella situación le hiciera inmensamente feliz, Harold se inclinó sobre la pila de paquetes que había esparcido poco antes encima de la cama y seleccionó el más grande y pesado de todos. Luego, lo colocó a los pies de la cama e instó a April a abrirlo con un ademán de la mano.

— Creo que esto responderá todas vuestras dudas.

April intercambió una mirada de total desconcierto con Millerna y Merle. Sin embargo, la curiosidad ganó la batalla y, con cierta inquietud, April se aproximó hasta la cama para abrir el paquete que descansaba sobre las sábanas. Sus amigas siguieron sus pasos, interesadas también en averiguar el contenido de aquel paquete. En cuanto April se deshizo del envoltorio, de un color marrón desvaído, lanzándolo descuidadamente sobre el mármol del suelo, descubrió una enorme caja cuadrada de color blanco. Incapaz de contenerse, se inclinó para soltar la cinta que cerraba la caja y levantó la tapa de un tirón.

Entonces, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir momentáneamente. Aunque escuchó claramente el sonoro jadeo de Millerna a su espalda, April no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el vestido que descansaba sobre el blanco fondo de la caja. Sus manos temblaron mientras sacaba la prenda, conteniendo la respiración y sosteniéndola en alto para apreciarla en su totalidad.

En cuanto abandonó la caja, el vestido se extendió como una caricia hasta tocar el frío mármol de la estancia. Millerna volvió a jadear de gozo, pero nadie pudo culparla pues era tan hermoso que todos los presentes se quedaron, por un momento, sin palabras.

El vestido, que iba cerrado a la espalda por una preciosa línea de botones de perlas y se ajustaba bajo el pecho con un delicado cinturón bordado con aplicaciones de plata y pedrería, parecía haber sido confeccionado con dos telas totalmente diferentes. La inferior, que sobresalía en el escote y aparecía de nuevo en la bajo falda, era de un satén plateado y brillante. La superior, de un azul oscuro y profundo, cubría completamente el torso, los hombros, los brazos y la espalda, cayendo en suaves pliegues hasta el suelo. Sobre cada una de las mangas, que llegaban hasta las muñecas, habían añadido una pieza de gasa del mismo tono azulado, que nacía de los hombros como si formara una segunda manga y fluía abierta sobre los brazos, deslizándose hasta el suelo con la sedosidad característica de la gasa.

Además, el vestido había sido cortado con habilidad creando una abertura en la parte frontal de la falda, allí la tela azulada se abría magistralmente dejando al descubierto la tela inferior plateada.

Era impresionante. Imponente. Maravilloso.

Ignorando a los presentes, April recorrió, casi a la carrera, la distancia que la separaba del enorme espejo de pie que Millerna había instalado en el centro de la habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Acomodando el vestido sobre su cuerpo, se detuvo para contemplar su reflejo y notó como la admiración teñía sus facciones. Por primera vez en todo el día, April Ryan sonrió ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Podía imaginarse a sí misma acompañando a Van llevando puesto aquel vestido. Era magnífico. Aunque no estaba segura de que ella, con su sencilla figura, pudiera hacerle justicia. Sonriendo a pesar de sus tribulaciones, April giró para encarar a los presentes.

Entonces descubrió que todos la miraban expectantes.

— ¿Qué os parece?— inquirió finalmente, con voz nerviosa e insegura.

— Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no hay necesidad de seguir buscando— anunció Millerna con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro mientras se acercaba hasta April para admirar la magnífica prenda más de cerca—. No hay duda de que es el vestido perfecto para ti.

Harold y Merle asintieron con fervor, como si quisieran corroborar las palabras de la princesa de Asturia. April les sonrió agradecida antes de volver a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo.

— ¿Dónde lo habéis conseguido, Harold? Debe haberos costado una fortuna— observó April algo incómoda. Un nuevo y tortuoso pensamiento atravesó su cerebro haciéndole sentir que el globo de felicidad que había experimentado en los últimos minutos acababa de pincharse: ella no tenía forma de pagar aquel magnífico vestido.

— No os angustiéis por eso, mi señora— dijo Harold en tono tranquilizador—. Este vestido es una reliquia familiar de los Fanel que perteneció a la difunta reina Varie y que nadie ha usado desde hace años. Lo único que debe preocuparos es que esté pasado de moda.

Una nube de desencanto nubló el rostro de April, que giró rápidamente para mirar al consejero con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡No puedo usar un vestido de la madre de Van!— replicó April en un tono de voz compungido y estrangulado. Horrorizada, depositó suavemente el vestido sobre el lecho como si temiera que alguien pudiera verla sosteniéndolo—. Debéis devolverlo inmediatamente al lugar que le corresponde. No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá Van si descubre…

— Mi señora, no debéis inquietaros por nada— la interrumpió Harold, acercándose hasta ella y sosteniéndola delicadamente por las muñecas para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo sería incapaz de actuar sin el consentimiento de su majestad. Estoy aquí siguiendo sus órdenes.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación. Hasta Merle se había quedado muda. Pero especialmente April, que sintió como si cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se hubiese paralizado ante aquellas palabras.

— El propio rey ha elegido personalmente este vestido para vos, mi señora— explicó Harold, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de asfixiante mutismo. Sin embargo, al comprobar que April continuaba sin poder pronunciar palabra, añadió—: Si no me creéis, aquí tengo una prueba.

Del bolsillo frontal de su túnica, Harold extrajo un grueso sobre de color marfil que le tendió amablemente a la joven que permanecía de pie frente a él.

— Hay una nota dentro, dirigida a vos.

Con manos temblorosas April recibió el sobre de manos del consejero y notó que estaba hecho de un papel grueso y que había sido lacrado con un sello de cera carmesí que portaba orgulloso el emblema de Fanelia. Bajo la atenta mirada de Merle y Millerna, April inspiró con fuerza y rasgó el lacrado de un tirón.

El sonido que produjo el papel pareció reverberar en la habitación.

Una vez abierto, April se detuvo unos segundos al comprobar que en el interior había un trozo de papel doblado en dos, efectivamente dirigido a ella. Su nombre refulgía bajo el sol de aquella tarde gracias a la tinta negra con la que estaba escrito. La letra era de trazo elegante y resuelto. Con el corazón en la garganta, April desdobló el papel y leyó:

 _El azul ha sido el color de la casa Fanel desde hace generaciones… ¿me honrarías llevando los colores de mi familia esta noche?_

 _V._

Incapaz de hacer frente a la marea de sensaciones que la asolaba, April alzó la vista y clavó su verde mirada en el vestido que descansaba sobre la cama. Muy lentamente, se acercó hasta él y paseó los dedos por la suave tela de la falda. Van se había tomado la molestia de elegir aquel vestido especialmente para ella. Un vestido que antaño perteneció a su propia madre. Y le estaba pidiendo a ella que lo llevara. April no podía sentirse más honrada.

Pero aún había cientos de cosas que temer, cientos de cosas que podían salir mal.

Tal vez aquella noche fuera la mejor de su vida. O tal vez acabara siendo un desastre.

Ella no lo sabría a no ser que se arriesgara.

Y April Ryan jamás había sido una mujer cobarde. De vez en cuando había cometido unas cuantas estupideces, pero nunca había permitido que sus temores gobernaran sus decisiones. Ella se enfrentaba la vida y ella no iba a tener miedo con Van

Respirando profundamente para armarse de valor, April tomó el vestido y se encaminó hacia el baño, seguida de Millerna que se apresuró a entrar tras ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y el resto de paquetes de Harold debajo del brazo, y cerró los ojos permitiendo que las doncellas de Millerna hicieran su trabajo. Éstas invirtieron unas dos horas completas en dejar perfecto cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo. Y justo cuando el sol se ponía sobre la bahía de Palas, April se deslizó a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño con el vestido danzando a su alrededor como una cascada azulada.

— ¡Oh, April!— gritó Merle efusivamente, nada más verla—. ¡Estás perfecta!

April le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa de agradecimiento como respuesta y, en ese instante, notó que Harold ya no estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Dónde se ha metido Harold?

— Ha tenido que marcharse hace unos minutos— respondió Millerna, que se había colocado ya un hermoso vestido tan violeta como sus ojos sobre su esbelto cuerpo y una tiara de diamantes sobre sus dorados cabellos—. Y nosotras también deberíamos irnos, el baile está a punto de empezar— ante aquellas palabras April sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

" _Contrólate"_ , se ordenó a sí misma. No había estado tan nerviosa en años. Pero por otra parte, no había estado tan intrigada por un hombre… nunca.

Sólo la idea de que Van la estaba esperando abajo pudo darle a April la entereza suficiente para conseguir que su cuerpo se pusiera en movimiento, permitiendo que Merle y Millerna la sacaran de la habitación.

 **…**

— ¿Has podido hacer lo que te pedí?— preguntó Van a su consejero en cuanto Harold hizo entrada en los aposentos del rey de Fanelia.

— Por supuesto, majestad.

Van asintió sonriente y luego guardó silencio mientras se abotonaba los botones de la lujosa camisa que había escogido para lucir esa noche. Ataviado con un pantalón negro y unas botas altas marrones, había elegido aquella camisa porque sabía que combinaría armoniosamente con el vestido que April llevaría, ya que estaba hecha de delicada seda azul y tenía los puños y el cuello bordados con hilos de exquisita plata.

Aquel había sido su plan desde el principio. Aunque invitar a April al baile antes de que alguien más se le adelantara sólo había sido el primer paso. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la primera fase de la operación resultó más sencilla de lo había supuesto. Ella aceptó su propuesta rápidamente, despejando el camino para poner en marcha el resto del plan.

Pero, a pesar de tan buen inicio, Van no podía confiarse porque la segunda fase era tan crucial como la primera. Él sabía lo mucho que a la pelirroja le desagradaban ese tipo de celebraciones y si permitía que Millerna vistiera a April con las ropas típicas de Asturia, sería imposible que ella dejara de sentirse como una invitada extranjera rodeada de nobles y cortesanas. Entregándole la vestimenta de su propia familia, el ryujin buscaba que April pudiera identificarse a sí misma como una faneliana más y, así tal vez, llegara a considerar Fanelia como su propio hogar. Además, había otra motivación detrás de sus acciones y es que, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, Van no quería ser el único que portara los colores de la casa Fanel.

Afortunadamente para él, su plan parecía estar funcionando. Y ello pese a todos los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba si todo salía bien, pues Van era consciente de que, cuando la corte de Asturia le viera en compañía de April, los rumores sobre su relación no tardarían en llegar a Fanelia.

Pero nada de aquello le importaba.

Toda su vida se había sentido atado a un destino del que no quería ser parte. Atrapado entre el campo de batalla y sus obligaciones como monarca, entre la armadura de Escaflowne y la corona de Fanelia. Lo que de verdad deseaba era una sola noche de libertad para ser un hombre normal que pudiera tomar decisiones que sólo afectaran a su propia vida.

Y aquella podía ser esa noche. Van estaba decidido a que lo fuera.

Cuando hubo terminado de abrocharse la camisa, el ryujin se acercó lentamente hasta la cama en la que reposaba la capa azul y plata que complementaba su indumentaria.

— Permitidme, majestad— pidió Harold cuando Van estaba a punto de colocársela él mismo. El ryujin asintió lentamente y, con agilidad y maestría, el anciano consejero hizo ondear la prenda sobre los hombros del rey, acomodándola correctamente. La capa cubría completamente el hombro izquierdo y dejaba el derecho parcialmente descubierto, donde Harold la sujetó firmemente con un broche plateado que tenía grabado el emblema de Fanelia.

— Aún no sé por qué no solicitáis la presencia de algún mozo de cámara para que os ayude a preparaos— comentó el consejero, mientras alisaba las pequeñas arrugas que habían quedado en los pliegues de la capa.

— Prefiero hacerlo solo— respondió Van con sinceridad mientras se contemplaba a sí mismo en el enorme espejo que descansaba en el rincón de la estancia.

— En ese caso, ya estáis casi listo. Sólo falta un pequeño detalle…

Harold se acercó hasta el tocador del dormitorio para abrir la gran caja de terciopelo negro que reposaba sobre la madera. La tapa cedió con un pequeño crujido ante el empuje de sus dedos, dejando al descubierto la corona de Fanelia, que brillaba a la tenue luz de la habitación rodeada de raso negro. La imagen de un dragón alado, magníficamente tallada en pura plata, ocupaba la parte central de la pieza, mientras la banda, delicada y estrecha, tejía una frágil red de resplandecientes diamantes a su alrededor.

Con un gesto reverencial, Harold sacó la corona de la caja y la depositó con cuidado sobre los oscuros cabellos del ryujin.

— Vuestro padre estaría tan orgulloso de vos…— murmuró el consejero, palmeando con devoción los hombros de Van. Luego, visiblemente emocionado, añadió—: Larga vida al rey.

Van sonrió agradecido ante las palabras de Harold hasta que unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron que, por fin, había llegado el momento que tanto había planeado.

April le estaba esperando y él no pensaba llegar tarde.

 **…**

— Van, ¿te importaría dejar de moverte? Me estás mareando— recriminó Dryden cuando el ryujin comenzó a pasear de nuevo por el blanco e imponente vestíbulo del palacio real de la familia Aston—. Millerna y April bajarán de un momento a otro, ¡tranquilízate, viejo amigo!

El príncipe de Asturia y el rey de Fanelia esperaban a sus acompañantes cerca de la escalinata de mármol que decoraba la planta baja del castillo desde hacía unos minutos. Y Van parecía incapaz de mantener sus nervios bajo control por más tiempo.

— Pero, ¿por qué tardan tanto?— masculló, inquieto, sin perder de vista la parte más alta de la escalera.

Dryden se encogió de hombros y murmuró entre dientes un elocuente: " _cosas de mujeres_ ". Pero el rey de Fanelia ya no le escuchaba. Millerna y April acababan de aparecer y para Van, en ese instante, se hizo el silencio mientras contemplaba cada ínfimo detalle de la mujer que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

April, por su parte, notó como su corazón empezaba a latir de forma audible contra sus costillas en cuanto el amplio vestíbulo de palacio se abrió ante ella. De repente, un profundo estremecimiento la recorrió y supo con total seguridad que Van había clavado sus ojos en ella. Sin embargo, April hizo lo posible por rehuir la mirada del rey de Fanelia pues tenía ante sí un largo tramo de escalones con el que lidiar y no quería distracciones.

Pero, tan pronto como sus pies dejaron atrás las traicioneras escaleras, April le buscó con una mirada ansiosa. Durante unos segundos, la distrajo la primaveral decoración del vestíbulo y el desfile incesante de invitados, ataviados con prendas de infinidad de colores. Sin embargo, todo aquello dejó de importar en cuanto le localizó, de pie junto a Dryden, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Vestido con un uniforme azulado, que combinaba a la perfección con su propio vestido, Van portaba una corona cuyo resplandor plateado acentuaba realmente el negro de sus ojos.

Ella podía jurar que nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre más atractivo que él.

A duras penas, April le sostuvo la mirada mientras ella y Millerna se acercaban hasta ellos con paso firme.

Van, que había clavado la vista en April en cuanto la vio aparecer, sonrió encantado cuando las mujeres los alcanzaron. Tal y como exigía el protocolo, saludó a Millerna en primer lugar pero lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, sin llegar a ser descortés. Y, aunque la princesa de Asturia estaba impresionante con su vestido violeta y su tiara de diamantes, Van ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

Sólo tenía ojos para April. El cabello tan rojo como el fuego caía, enmarcando su rostro, en suaves ondas que estaban recogidas elegantemente hacia un lado por un juego de peinetas plateadas. El ligero vestido azul que usaba hacía que sus ojos brillaran radiantes y la tela parecía mecerse a su alrededor como acariciada por un viento invisible.

Definitivamente, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en la vida.

Muy cerca de Van y April, los príncipes de Asturia contemplaban atentamente la escena. Al cabo de unos momentos, intercambiaron una rápida mirada de comprensión y, excusándose muy sutilmente, se alejaron de ellos para concederles un poco de intimidad.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el ryujin acabó con la distancia que los separaba.

— Hermoso— murmuró él con voz ronca, sólo que no estaba mirando el vestido. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, en su rostro. Sin previo aviso, Van tomó la mano de April con delicadeza, se la llevo a la mejilla y cerró los ojos como si tocarla fuera el placer más grande que pudiera imaginar.

Durante unos segundos maravillosos, el mundo entero desapareció para él. Y cuando regresó a la realidad, ella le recibió con una sonrisa cálida y encantadora. Estaba tan hermosa con sus grandes ojos verdes resplandeciendo en su pálido rostro de diosa. Van quería decirle muchas cosas pero, de momento, debía esperar pues las enormes puertas doradas que daban acceso a los salones del palacio se abrieron con un estruendoso crujido.

— Es nuestro turno— dijo Van con una sonrisa torcida. Galantemente, le tendió el brazo a April, que se ruborizó graciosamente antes de asentir como respuesta y tomar el brazo que él le ofrecía.

El baile de primavera de Palas acababa de comenzar.

 **…**

La servidumbre hizo pasar a los invitados, poco a poco, hasta el comedor principal de palacio en una lenta y organizada comitiva. En el interior, miles de flores y guirnaldas de suaves colores recubrían los muros y cruzaban el techo sobre el centenar de mesas redondas, alumbradas con velas, que habían diseminado a lo largo de la estancia, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

Van guio a April hasta una mesa situada en el centro del comedor y, caballerosamente, retiró la silla para que ella se sentara. Pero April, poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, acabó sentándose en la silla adyacente que estaba libre. No fue hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Van que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del ryujin.

— ¡Oh, perdón!— se disculpó atropelladamente, sintiéndose estúpida—. No imaginaba que tú…

Pero Van, lejos de parecer molesto, tomó asiento junto a ella, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por sofocar la risa.

— Tendré que ser más rápido la próxima vez— comentó, fingiendo lamentarse por la oportunidad perdida.

Cuando todos los invitados se hubieron acomodado, el paje real anunció la entrada de la familia real de Asturia. A la cabeza de la comitiva caminaba el anciano rey Grava, tras él su hija Millerna (acompañada de Dryden, que había sustituido su habitual traje de aire bohemio por el uniforme oficial de la casa Aston) y, por último, la princesa Eries, vestida de verde. Todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa principal situada en un extremo del salón.

En cuanto los anfitriones tomaron asiento, un pequeño ejército de sirvientes comenzó a servir la cena a los cientos de invitados. April, que se había pasado el día temiendo ese momento, respiró profundamente y miró la lujosa cubertería que descansaba sobre el mantel intentando recordar el orden en el que debía utilizarla.

— Nadie se dará cuenta si utilizas el cuchillo de la carne para cortar el pescado— la tranquilizó Van, apretándole cariñosamente una mano bajo la mesa—. Pero intenta no hacerlo al revés, cortar carne con el cuchillo del pescado es algo complicado.

Ambos se echaron a reír y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando uno de sus compañeros de mesa les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

— Si piensan que te estás divirtiendo no me dejarán acompañarte nunca más. Así que será mejor que parezca que estás sufriendo— comentó April en un susurro, para que nadie más pudiera escucharles, ganándose otra sonrisa de parte del ryujin.

La cena trascurrió, para satisfacción de April, sin ningún tipo de incidente. Fue capaz de recordar el orden de los cubiertos e, incluso, entabló una frívola conversación con la duquesa asturiana que ocupaba el asiento contiguo al suyo propio y que parecía muy interesada en conocer cada detalle del look de April. Pero, para ella, lo más sorprendente fue poder contemplar en primera persona las habilidades de Van en el terreno político. Ya sabía, por las historias de su madre, que el rey de Fanelia era un líder nato y un guerrero implacable en el campo de batalla pero nunca pudo imaginarse que también fuera un hábil diplomático, culto e inteligente.

Pero, tras observarle interactuar con otros invitados durante un minutos, April pensó que debería haberlo imaginado. Después de todo, Van se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida preparándose para ser rey y, era evidente, que nadie lo hacía mejor que él.

Cuando el banquete terminó, los comensales fueron conducidos a una hermosa antesala de suelos de mármol y altos techos plagados de vidrieras, engalanada con una larga alfombra carmesí por la que desfilaron todos los invitados. Uno a uno, los pajes reales anunciaron el nombre y el título de los distintos nobles, damas, caballeros, reyes y reinas que fueron atravesando ordenadamente las acristaladas puertas que daban acceso al salón de baile.

April, colgada de nuevo del brazo de Van, miraba con tanto interés las hermosas vidrieras que no advertía lo que se le venía encima.

— ¡Vamos!— le susurró el ryujin, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—, ¡es nuestro turno!

Van tiró de ella con suavidad y April se dejó arrastrar sobre la mullida alfombra carmesí, concentrándose en no tropezar e intentando controlar sus nervios. Aunque las miradas envidiosas que le dedicaron varias mujeres al pasar no se lo pusieron nada fácil. Sonrojada y evitando cuidadosamente mirar a nadie, caminó junto a Van hasta el final del recorrido. Entonces, las enormes puertas de cristal se abrieron ante ellos silenciosamente y el paje real anunció su entrada con toda la solemnidad y la ceremonia que exigía el protocolo:

— Su majestad, el rey Van Fanel de Fanelia.

En el instante en el que atravesaron las puertas, se encontraron en la parte alta de una imponente escalinata de mármol, cuyo pasamanos dorado estaba cuajado de flores, y que desembocaba en la estancia más majestuosa que April había visto en su vida. Los suelos de mármol brillaban a la luz de las cientos de velas que pendían de los inmensos candelabros dorados del techo. Por su parte, el muro exterior que daba al jardín, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una descomunal vidriera y ofrecía unas impresionantes vistas de la bahía de Palas.

A la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, tocaba un grupo de músicos uniformados. La melodía sonaba muy fuerte y subía flotando por las escaleras junto con la fragancia de un millón de rosas mientras decenas de mozos se apresuraban a atender a los invitados.

— Se supone que tenemos que bajar— advirtió el ryujin, que no perdía detalle de las reacciones de April.

— Vale. Pero no dejes que me caiga— rogó ella en un susurro al tiempo que sujetaba con la mano libre la falda de su vestido. Como respuesta, Van sujetó con más firmeza la mano femenina que descansaba sobre su brazo mientras descendían lentamente los escalones.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Van y April se entretuvieron unos minutos deambulando entre los invitados, tomados del brazo. El ryujin, que parecía conocer a todo el mundo, se encargaba de explicarle a April quién era quién en aquella multitud, aunque a ella le resultaba difícil recordar todos los nombres y sus correspondientes títulos.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, majestad!— exclamó un hombre alto de ojos azules y pelo castaño mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Me estaba preguntando si lograríais venir.

— Es un placer que nos volvamos a ver, Guilad— le saludó Van con afecto. Luego, volviéndose hacia April con una sonrisa orgullosa, añadió—: Permitidme que os presente a April Ryan, ella es mi acompañante esta noche. April, éste es Guilad. Un gran amigo de Fanelia y uno de los senadores más jóvenes y prometedores de Basram.

— No le escuchéis, mi señora. Me estima mucho más de lo que merezco— comentó el senador mientras dirigía toda su atención hacia April—. Pero me alegra comprobar que hoy habéis traído compañía, para variar. Y una compañía tremendamente hermosa, debo añadir.

April se sonrojó, dividida entre el halago y la vergüenza.

— Para mí también es un placer conoceos, mi señor— saludó finalmente, inclinándose de forma respetuosa, tal y como Millerna le había enseñado, bajo la atenta mirada de Van.

— Puedo aseguraos que el placer el mío y sería un honor para mí entregaos esto…— Guilad le tendió a April una hermosa rosa de pétalos carmesí, clavando en ella una mirada llena de interés—… si a su majestad no le importa, claro está.

— Deberíais preguntárselo a ella, Guilad— sugirió Van con voz repentinamente monocorde—. Es su opinión la única que cuenta.

— ¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte!— exclamó Guilad y, dirigiéndose directamente a April, continuó—: Mi señora, ¿aceptaríais este pequeño obsequio de parte de un humilde senador?

April alzó la mirada para mirar a Van, insegura. Él se limitó a asentir para infundirle ánimo y ella, que no encontró un motivo válido para negarse, terminó extendiendo la mano libre para recoger la rosa mientras agradecía el regalo, algo incómoda.

— Ni lo mencionéis… si todas las fanelianas son tan hermosas como vos deberé empezar a considerar un cambio de residencia.

Aquellas palabras lograron arrancarle a April un nuevo sonrojo. Por eso, no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando Guilad, finalmente, se despidió de ellos y volvieron a quedarse solos.

— ¿A qué ha venido todo esto? ¿Por qué se ha tomado tantas molestias para regalarme una simple rosa?— inquirió April al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

Van guardó silencio unos instantes, sopesando su respuesta y tratando de reprimir la ira que le había dejado comprobar el interés que April despertaba en Guilad.

— El baile de primavera de Asturia se conoce también como el "baile de la rosa" porque todos los hombres que hayan sido invitados regalan rosas a las damas con las que desean bailar. Y, cuando la familia real abre el baile, las damas eligen, de entre todos sus pretendientes, aquel con el que desean compartir la primera pieza— explicó el ryujin, contemplando la cara horrorizada de April—. Creía que Millerna te lo había explicado.

— Olvidó mencionar ese detalle— respondió ella con voz débil—. ¿Y si no quiero bailar con nadie? ¿Y si me marcho sin que me vean antes de que tenga que elegir a alguien?

— Me temo que no puedes hacerlo sin parecer descortés, pues todos los hombres que te hayan entregado una rosa estarán pendientes de tu elección— objetó Van, repentinamente divertido por la expresión torturada de April—. Y créeme, dudo mucho que Guilad vaya a ser el único interesado en bailar contigo esta noche.

Y, para consternación de April, Van estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, recibió seis rosas más con su correspondiente dosis de sonrojo y vergüenza.

— ¿Tienes ya algún candidato en mente?— le preguntó Van con sorna cuando el último pretendiente se hubo marchado, tras entregarle una nueva rosa.

April le lanzó una mirada enfurecida.

— Me alegra que estés disfrutando tanto de mi sufrimiento.

Van se echó a reír disimuladamente mientras caminaban tomados del brazo cerca de las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín.

— No disfruto de tu sufrimiento— la contradijo él, soltándola para quedar frente a frente—. Tan sólo quiero que estés preparada. La familia real estará aquí de un momento a otro, deberías decidir ya.

Van tenía razón, por supuesto, el momento se acercaba y April era incapaz de elegir. En realidad, sólo había una persona con la que le apetecía bailar pero no parecía que Van estuviera dispuesto a regalarle una rosa. Así que, ¿qué opciones le quedaban?

— No me presiones— susurró ella, mortificada, en el preciso instante en que las acristaladas puertas que daban acceso al salón volvían a abrirse y los pajes anunciaban a la concurrencia la llegada de los anfitriones.

April nunca se había alegrado menos de ver a Millerna.

Mientras la familia real descendía en comitiva la escalinata de mármol, las mujeres presentes en el salón comenzaron a recorrer la sala, entre murmullos de entusiasmo y nerviosismo, para regalar sus rosas a aquellos hombres con los que deseaban compartir el primer baile.

Sin embargo, April era incapaz de moverse.

Sus ojos verdes vagaron por la estancia, buscando una salida que no implicara tener que bailar con un completo desconocido. Entonces, se volvió hacia Van para pedirle consejo y, cuando lo hizo, descubrió que el rey de Fanelia sostenía una rosa carmesí en la mano derecha.

— Por si quieres considerar otro candidato.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquellas palabras y extendió la rosa hacia ella. Por un momento, April sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atascado en la garganta. Sus manos temblaron, delatándola, cuando recogió la flor de manos de Van.

— Esperaré fuera hasta que hayas terminado— masculló él, apartando con rapidez la mirada al sentir que se ruborizaba. ¡Joder! No se había sonrojado desde que era un adolescente.

Entonces, Van se alejó velozmente de April. Pero ella no le detuvo y aquello contribuyó a aumentar las ganas que tenía el ryujin de marcharse cuanto antes. Atravesó la estancia, esquivando invitados que ya se preparaban para comenzar a bailar y salió al jardín por la puerta acristalada que estaba abierta. Una vez lejos del salón de baile, el ryujin se encontró rodeado de arbustos, caminos serpenteantes y grandes estatuas de piedra. Se oía el rumor del agua, probablemente de una fuente mientras el centelleo de las luces de colores que había repartidas por la rosaleda iluminaba la senda que cruzaba el jardín.

El rey de Fanelia se sentó en uno de los bancos labrados que decoraban aquel oasis del palacio de los Aston y contempló como el mar bañaba la ciudad de Palas reflejando las estrellas.

En ese instante supo que se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Debería haber esperado a que April eligiera una pareja de baile antes de marcharse pero no había querido que ella se sintiera obligada a elegirle a él sólo porque la había invitado, porque era su acompañante esa noche. April tenía derecho a escoger al hombre que quisiera de entre los que atestaban el salón. Hombres que estarían encantados de compartir con ella aunque sólo fueran unos minutos. Hombres que no habían tenido que luchar contra sí mismos toda la noche para atreverse a entregarle una simple rosa. Hombres de posición envidiable pero que no cargaban con un pasado o unas responsabilidades como las suyas.

Había sido estúpido imaginar que era siquiera posible que April le eligiera. Y él no podía permitirse sentir celos de aquel al que ella escogiera.

Por eso había preferido esperar fuera a que todo terminara.

La música comenzó a sonar en la lejanía, procedente de la banda de músicos que tocaban en el salón, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Van se acomodó sobre la dura piedra del banco, dándole la espalda al jardín, mirando el mar en completo silencio e imaginando que April le había escogido a él y que bailaba con ella en medio de la pista, contemplando su sonrisa.

Y así lo encontró April, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos que le habrían alertado de que ya no estaba solo. Ella se detuvo a unos metros de él, contemplando como la luz de las dos lunas recortaba su figura casi como si le estuviera acariciando.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, April se acercó lentamente hasta situarse detrás de él. Entonces, dejó caer con suavidad sobre la piedra del banco la rosa que Van le había entregado minutos atrás.

— Me debes un baile— le dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

El ryujin se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y ver la rosa caer a su lado. Confundido, clavó su oscura mirada primero en la flor y luego en ella, intentando averiguar el significado de las palabras de April.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— quiso saber, incorporándose con cautela.

— Ya te lo he dicho… me debes un baile— repitió April, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Van la miró con una expresión tan perpleja que era casi cómica.

— ¿Aquí?, ¿ahora?— preguntó vacilante, señalando el jardín que los rodeaba con una mano.

April puso los ojos en blanco como si aquellas preguntas la exasperaran.

— Sí, aquí y ahora.

— Pero el baile se celebra dentro— insistió Van, incapaz de comprenderla.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era una expresión delicada que él encontró dulce.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Tú y yo estamos aquí y no necesitamos a nadie más.

Van sopesó las palabras femeninas durante un segundo y se dio cuenta de que eran completamente ciertas. Ninguno de los invitados a ese baile significaba para él tanto como la mujer que estaba a su lado. Lo único que él ansiaba era que April recordara aquella noche durante el resto de su vida y eso era exactamente lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Con una perversa sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios, el rey de Fanelia se levantó rápidamente del banco en el que había permanecido los últimos minutos. Al verle tomar la iniciativa, April sonrió en respuesta y le invitó a acercarse. Van lo hizo velozmente, como si no deseara perder más tiempo, acabando con la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, sus ojos oscuros pidieron silenciosamente permiso para ir más allá, para tocarla como ansiaba desde hacía horas. April se limitó a enroscar los brazos en torno al cuello del rey, que interpretó aquel gesto como una autorización para tomar con delicadeza las caderas femeninas, acercándola aún más a sí mismo

— Te advierto que no soy muy buen bailarín— reconoció antes de inclinarse levemente para atraerla hacia su pecho, estrechándola firmemente contra él. Cada curva del cuerpo femenino quedó encajada con su propio cuerpo y Van sintió que el fuego se desataba en su interior sin control, haciéndole estremecer.

— No te preocupes— le dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Podemos aprender juntos.

Él se echó a reír por su comentario antes de comenzar a moverse suavemente, al compás de la música que llegaba hasta ellos desde el salón, con April entre sus brazos, la más hermosa compañía que hubiera soñado jamás. Y allí, lejos de todo y de todos, con el mar de fondo y las estrellas como únicos testigos, bailaron olvidándose del mundo que les rodeaba. Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo todo desapareció para ellos. Ya no eran Van Fanel y April Ryan, el rey de Fanelia y la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

Sólo eran él y ella. Todo lo demás no importaba.

Cuando April se apoyó contra su pecho, Van cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente mientras la abrazaba. Podía sentirla tan firmemente pegada a él que su cercanía resultaba intoxicante. Sin poder contenerse, enterró la cara contra su pelo e inhaló profundamente la fragancia que ella desprendía. Era como estar en casa, en Fanelia, cuando los árboles volvían a la vida tras el largo y duro invierno. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo que lo aterrorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba enamorándose de April y no había marcha atrás.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

— Tenías razón— murmuró, perdido en el mar verde que eran sus ojos. April le miró confusa, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Por eso Van decidió añadir—: Yo sólo te necesito a ti.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces y aquellas palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire, entre ellos. April le sostuvo la mirada mientras el calor de sus ojos oscuros la quemaba. Sin previo aviso, Van se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios se cernieron peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, como si pidiera permiso para continuar.

Sin aliento, April cerró la distancia que los separaba. Y, cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron, él gimió profundamente antes de que su beso se volviera hambriento, apasionado, demandante. Ella estaba emocionada y asombrada por su reacción. Ningún hombre, alguna vez, había parecido disfrutar besándola tanto como Van lo hacía.

Él hundió la mano en su pelo mientras la besaba, tomando posesión de su boca de forma devastadora como si tuviera sed de ella y sólo de ella. April correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, entregándose al rey de Fanelia por entero como había deseado hacer desde la primera vez que él la besó en aquella laguna de Freid. Se separaron, obligados por la falta de aire. Y, cuando lo hicieron, Van la estrechó firmemente contra él, como si tuviese miedo de perderla y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta mientras reunía el valor para sincerarse. Quería decirle lo que sentía y ya no podía esperar más.

— April yo…

Van no sabía por dónde empezar, pero no importó. En ese momento, el sonido de una explosión rompió la quietud de la noche, obligándolos a separarse.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— preguntó April, repentinamente asustada.

Como respuesta, una nueva explosión, más potente que la anterior, hizo temblar hasta los cimientos del palacio de los Aston. Sin pronunciar palabra, Van tiró de ella para contemplar Palas desde una de las amplias terrazas voladizas que decoraban el hermoso jardín del castillo.

En cuanto la ciudad apareció ante sus ojos, April jadeó horrorizada.

A lo lejos, las llamas ardían a gran altura, lamiendo el cielo oscuro como serpientes enroscándose sobre el negro manto de la noche. El humo flotaba en el aire a través de la oscuridad brumosa, mientras las campanas comenzaban a repicar furiosamente y la gente corría y gritaba en las calles, presa del pánico.

— Nos están atacando— dijo Van. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer rubíes ardientes.

— ¿Quiénes?— quiso saber April. Pero el ryujin no respondió, se limitó a tirar de ella, echando a correr para volver lo más rápido posible al salón de baile—. Espera un segundo, Van. ¿Dónde me llevas?, ¿qué está pasando?— insistió ella mientras recogía la falda de su vestido para correr con más libertad.

— Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro antes de poder convocar a mi guardia para averiguar qué está ocurriendo.

Una nueva explosión resonó a sus espaldas y los gritos inundaron el aire. Van ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás, pero asió la mano de April con más determinación, decidido a ponerla a salvo a ella en primer lugar.

Atravesaron los jardines a toda velocidad y, cuando cruzaron las puertas acristaladas que daban acceso al salón, pudieron comprobar lo rápido que había cundido el pánico entre los invitados. Hombres y mujeres se abalanzaban hacia las salidas en completo desorden mientras en el exterior se sucedían sin cesar las explosiones.

— ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!— gritó Van para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos asustados del gentío—. Debemos encontrar a Millerna.

Van y April se internaron en la multitud que corría despavorida en todas direcciones, sujetándose con fuerza de la mano para evitar que los separaran. Se cruzaron con algún que otro soldado que trataba de imponer orden en medio de aquel caos, pero era una tarea imposible. De pronto, mientras se abrían paso a empujones entre los invitados hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile, se abrió un resquicio en el gentío que los rodeaba y la figura de Dryden apareció ante ellos. A su lado permanecía la asustada familia Aston, fuertemente custodiada por la guardia real. Van cambió rápidamente de dirección para llegar hasta ellos, deteniéndose junto a Dryden tan bruscamente que April estuvo a punto de chocar contra su espalda.

— Cuánto me alegro de saber que estáis a salvo, ¡estábamos tan preocupados!— musitó Millerna, realmente afligida. En cuanto los vio aparecer, la princesa de Asturia se acercó hasta April para abrazarla con fuerza y cierta dificultad, porque Van aún no había soltado su férreo agarre entorno a ella.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?— preguntó el ryujin, mirando fijamente a los miembros de la familia real.

— Todo parece indicar que se trata de un ataque pero no sabemos nada más— respondió Dryden, preocupado—. Allen ha dejado a la guardia real a cargo de nuestra protección y se ha marchado para reunirse con sus hombres.

— Entonces yo debería convocar a mis hombres para ayudarle lo antes posible— dijo Van, mortalmente serio por un momento. Luego, como si pronunciar aquellas palabras le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, añadió—: Pero necesito que cuidéis de April por mí.

Dryden y Millerna se miraron y prometieron al unísono:

— La protegeremos con nuestra propia vida.

Van les sonrió, agradecido, antes de tirar de April para acercarla a su cuerpo. Luego, tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos con suma delicadeza. En aquella posición podía verse reflejado en los ojos femeninos, que le miraban con una mezcla de temor y angustia.

— Ten cuidado, te lo suplico— rogó ella en un susurro, con la voz teñida de preocupación.

Van le acarició la mejilla, sin importarle realmente quién pudiera estar mirando.

— Lo tendré, pero tú debes prometerme que no te separarás de Dryden y Millerna en ningún momento— pidió el ryujin, lleno de ansiedad—. Yo iré a buscarte cuanto pueda.

April asintió y él, incapaz de contenerse, besó la frente femenina y la estrechó contra él durante unos segundos eternos

— Volveré pronto— aseguró antes de soltarla para internarse de nuevo entre el gentío.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, observando a Van partir, sintiendo como el miedo burbujeaba en su interior. Muy profundo, en la boca del estómago, se le instaló una fuerte sensación de presentimiento. Era sombría y cruel. Terrorífica y fría.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pararse a analizar sus temores. En menos de lo que dura un latido, Millerna la agarró del brazo para instarla a moverse. La familia real de Asturia y April, rodeados por la guardia real, cruzaron en línea recta el salón de baile y se internaron en un corredor lateral, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Un pasillo tras otro, la comitiva continuó atravesando el corazón del palacio. Sin embargo, April apenas fue consciente del camino que recorrían. Su mente parecía estar sumida en el caos y la horrible sensación que le cerraba la garganta no desaparecía.

Y, justo cuando se adentraron en el inmenso vestíbulo que ocupaba la planta baja del castillo de los Aston, la asaltó una visión, un breve atisbo del futuro: Van en una enorme plaza de piedra, rodeado de humo y llamas, tan concentrado en la batalla que no veía venir el peligro.

La muerte de Van se desarrolló en su mente como si de una película se tratara. Al mismo tiempo, la voz de la diosa Fortuna resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, eclipsando cualquier otro pensamiento.

" _Salva al dragón pues si el dragón cae, toda Gaia caerá con él"_.

Con un jadeo, April se soltó del agarre de Millerna y se alejó de ella, temblando de miedo.

La princesa de Asturia la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, April?

Consumida por el pánico, April trató de luchar contra el ataque de ansiedad que la consumía con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor le resultaba insoportable.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquel torrente de espanto y horror que la atravesaba sólo había una cosa que April tenía clara. No podía dejar morir a Van. Así no. Tenía que salvarlo, ella era la única persona que sabía lo que iba a suceder. Y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Si los dioses le habían entregado la posibilidad de evitar la muerte de Van, ella no iba a desperdiciarla.

Decidida, echó a correr en dirección a las enormes puertas de entrada al palacio, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos que le suplicaban que regresara.

Pero April les ignoró, pues nada le importaba salvo él.

No podría soportar perderle. Debía salvarlo a cualquier precio.

 **…**

Era noche cerrada y April recorría a la carrera una calle abarrotada de gente que, asustada, huía en dirección contraria a la suya. La muchedumbre la empujaba por todas partes y la arrastraba en sentido opuesto mientras ella se debatía intentando encontrar un hueco, un camino entre los cuerpos fuertemente apretujados del gentío.

El viento que soplaba con fuerza traía consigo el eco de miles de voces que gritaban aterradas en la oscuridad de la noche.

La ciudad ardía en llamas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y el humo se elevaba por encima de los tejados de las casas, formando una inmensa nube negra que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia. Los ojos de April contemplaron con horror el infierno que se había desatado a su alrededor.

Pero no podía detenerse, no tenía tiempo para dejarse dominar por el miedo. Debía seguir adelante.

Utilizó los codos para abrirse paso entre la gente sin dejar de correr. Una calle tras otra. Sin descansar siquiera para recuperar el aliento.

Varias casas se habían derrumbado, el polvo flotaba por todas partes y el fragor de una batalla se oía delante de ella, cada vez más cerca. Había decenas de cuerpos en el suelo. April no sabía si de amigos o de enemigos, tampoco sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Pero no tenía tiempo de comprobarlo. Con el estómago revuelto a causa del hedor a muerte que impregnaba el aire, siguió corriendo, intentando no tropezar en las irregulares piedras del suelo.

El callejón que recorría desembocaba en una gran plaza de piedra. April patinó hasta detenerse en la oscura entrada del callejón.

Había demasiada gente, demasiados soldados, demasiados Guymelefs.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Van en mitad de aquel caos de fuego y destrucción?

Un ruido a su derecha cortó el curso de sus pensamientos. El corazón de April dejó de latir porque, al fin, podía dejar de buscar. Le había encontrado.

Van estaba allí. Enfrascado en el combate, como había hecho cientos de veces antes. Intentando enfrentarse al caos, intentando proteger a los demás aunque eso significara exponerse al peligro. April no se sorprendió de encontrarle en mitad de la batalla, era de esperar siendo quién era, el rey de Fanelia, el piloto del legendario Escaflowne.

Las llamas los rodeaban, tiñendo la oscuridad de la noche de un rojo escarlata. Pero a él no parecía importarle. A pesar del horror que se desataba a su alrededor, April no pudo dejar de mirarle y de admirar su capacidad para seguir luchando, aun cuando todo estaba perdido.

Siempre era tan fuerte. Tan valiente.

De repente, una sombra salida del mismo corazón de las llamas se cernió sobre el rey de Fanelia.

April supo lo que iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera. Había vivido esa escena antes, en sueños, y sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Se internó en la plaza y echó a correr hacia él lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, esquivando combatientes con los ojos fijos en la figura del ryujin.

La sombra esgrimió una daga tras la espalda de Van y April temió no llegar a tiempo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¡Van!— gritó. Y, a pesar de que apenas le quedaba aliento, a pesar del rugido de la batalla, él escuchó su voz y se giró hacia ella.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron sorprendidos cuando la reconocieron, como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera allí. La contempló en silencio mientras April corría hacia en su dirección. Tan absorto estaba por su presencia que no pudo ver como aquel monstruo hacía descender la daga sobre él con un movimiento brusco, rasgando el aire.

Todo pareció detenerse alrededor de April en ese instante.

Pero ella no perdió la esperanza. Estaba muy cerca. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

Sin dejar de correr, April alcanzó a Van y se abalanzó sobre él, chocando contra el duro cuerpo masculino con todo el ímpetu de su carrera. El golpe le arrancó al ryujin un quejido y a ella la dejó dolorida y sin aliento. Sin embargo luchó para ignorar el dolor y, reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar en sí misma, le empujó para hacerle retroceder.

Van tropezó ante el empuje de April y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose bruscamente contra las piedras del suelo. Puede que no fuera el mejor método para ponerle a cubierto pero el rey estaba a salvo. Estaba vivo.

April lo había conseguido.

El tiempo, que parecía haber estado suspendido durante aquellos interminables y agónicos segundos, pareció ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Y, cuando creía que el peligro había pasado, April notó que algo afilado se hundía en su carne, a la altura del corazón. Una fracción de segundo después, sintió que un dolor insoportable la atravesaba por dentro. Incapaz de comprender qué había sucedido, April dirigió la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo buscando el origen de aquel horrible dolor. Fue entonces cuando vio la daga, hundida hasta la empuñadura en el centro de su pecho.

En ese instante comprendió lo que había sucedido. Estaba tan preocupada por apartar a Van de la trayectoria de la daga que se había olvidado de sí misma. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Parpadeó confusa y sus ojos verdes se alzaron para contemplar el rostro de la persona que sostenía la daga. Reconoció al hombre rubio de ojos oscuros casi al instante, pues aquel rostro malvado y monstruoso había poblado sus pesadillas cada noche desde la primera vez que intentó atacarla frente a su apartamento en el Upper West Side. El corte que ella le había hecho en la mejilla durante su último encuentro en Godashim todavía era visible en su rostro.

Sin embargo, el hombre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y parecía contrariarle lo ocurrido, como si matarla no entrara en sus planes, como si fuera un daño colateral que no había previsto. Un segundo después, su expresión se volvió dura y fría como el hielo antes de que murmura con voz áspera y cortante:

— Me van a joder bien por esto.

Sin previo aviso, extrajo la daga del cuerpo femenino en un sólo movimiento y compuso una mueca de profundo desprecio cuando escuchó a April gritar de dolor. Se alejó de ella mientras sus ojos negros destilaban maldad, antes de ordenar a sus hombres que se retiraran de la batalla.

Los combates cesaron de repente y los atacantes se perdieron entre el caos y las llamas, sin dejar rastro.

Asolada por un dolor inimaginable, April se agarró el pecho con la mano derecha y la sangre manchó inmediatamente sus dedos. La herida era mortal y ella lo sabía. Como también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Moriría desangrada en cuestión de minutos. Herida de muerte, se tambaleó incapaz de sostener su propio peso. Por un momento, pensó que caería contra las duras piedras del suelo, pero unos brazos gentiles y cálidos la rodearon de forma protectora antes de que cayera. Ella reconoció al dueño de aquellos brazos antes de verle y, a pesar del dolor, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por seguir respirando.

Van la depositó con suavidad sobre el suelo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos e intentando detener el torrente de sangre que manaba a borbotones de la herida. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era imposible.

April se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos oscuros cuando asimiló aquel hecho.

— Aguanta un poco, April. Quédate conmigo— murmuró mientras la sentía temblar entre sus brazos. El dolor amenazaba con ahogarle por dentro y él se sentía incapaz de pensar—. No me dejes solo, te lo suplico.

La necesitaba demasiado como para perderla así.

— Tengo mucho frío— murmuró ella a duras penas y su voz sonó rota por la agonía que sufría su cuerpo.

Van la acunó contra su pecho para infundirle algo de calor. La sangre de April manchaba su uniforme pero a él no le importaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en mantenerla a su lado, haciéndola sentir bien. Era consciente de que debía que ser fuerte por ella. April le necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

El rey de Fanelia acarició el rostro femenino con ternura y ella sonrió, casi sin fuerzas, mientras trazaba el contorno de los labios del ryujin con una mano fría. Jadeó mientras su corazón se esforzaba por seguir latiendo. Pensó entonces en todas esas que le habría gustado decirle a Van… tantas cosas que deseaba haberle dicho cuando todavía había tiempo… pero ella se sentía incapaz de volver a hablar. Así, se limitó a colocar la mano junto a la mejilla del rey, apartando las lágrimas con los dedos.

Él cerró los ojos ante sus caricias mientras el dolor lo consumía. Sollozando, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los labios. En ese momento, April sintió la proximidad de la muerte, la negrura que se cernía sobre ella y mientras moría, escuchó el suave murmullo de Van:

— Te amo, April.

Y en ese instante, todo se desvaneció para ella.

Antes de que Van pudiera decir nada más, lo sintió. La última exhalación de su cuerpo antes de que April se aflojara en sus brazos. Enfurecido y desconsolado, gritó mientras el dolor lo desgarraba por dentro.

Un grito agónico que resonó en la negra noche.

* * *

 **Hola Escafans!**

En primer lugar, me gustaría pedir perdón a todos los lectores por el final de este capítulo. Honestamente, es el más difícil de que he escrito nunca y no podía parar de llorar cuando escribía la escena del final. Sé que muchos se estarán preguntando por qué he hecho esto. Sólo puedo decir que la vida es así, dura y horrible, no siempre es color de rosa. A veces nos toca perder, a veces salimos derrotados y nos toca recuperarnos y salir adelante porque la vida sigue. Y yo quería que esta historia fuera tan real como es la vida. Perdonadme, os prometo que, al final, merecerá la pena.

En segundo lugar, me gustaría contestar los reviews anónimos que recibió el capítulo anterior.

 **7:** gracias por los ánimos cariño, me han venido muy bien para mis exámenes. En cuanto al capítulo, estoy de acuerdo en que Van tiene problemas para expresar sus sentimientos pero es muy bonito ver cómo intenta superar sus miedos para conquistarla. Te pido perdón de antemano por este capítulo... ya sé qué vas a sufrir mucho pero en la vida real, las historias de amor no siempre salen como uno espera. Gracias por tu comentario y por estar siempre ahí. Mil besos.

 **Rose Torales:** Hola guapa y bienvenida a esta locura que a mí me gusta llamar fic. No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar que mi historia te transporta a Gaia cuando la lees, esa era mi intención desde el principio y soy feliz de poder conseguirlo. He estado un poco liada últimamente y me ha sido más difícil actualizar a menudo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y prometo no dejar la historia a medias. Mil gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, para mí es muy importante. Mil besos.

 **Alice Cullen:** no te preocupes guapa, yo e agradezco que estando ocupada saques tiempo para leer y dejar comentario. Eres the best! Me alegra comprobar que te ha gustado el capítulo, aunque como bien dices era bastante plano en cuanto a la acción. Espero que éste no defraude y te pido perdón igualmente por hacerte sufrir. Pero ya sabes, la vida real no es justa. Mil gracias por estar siempre ahí. Besos.

 **Eso es todo lo que quería decir.**

 **Para comentarios, sugerencias, besos, abrazos, tartazos, etc... ya sabéis qué hacer. Os estaré esperando deseosa de conocer vuestra opinión.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	27. Redención

**Recomendación musical: Digital Daggers — Back To The Start.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Redención.**

El oscuro manto de la noche cubría casi por completo la ahora mojada ciudad de Tokio, después de intensos días de frío glacial y fuertes lluvias, mientras el gélido y despiadado viento de diciembre acuchillaba la piel expuesta de los pocos viandantes que se atrevían a salir a la calle y que se apresuraban a llegar a sus destinos para guarecerse del feroz temporal lo antes posible.

Hitomi Kanzaki suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex en el céntrico barrio de Minato. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la elegante cómoda que decoraba el vestíbulo y cerró rápidamente la puerta a sus espaldas para huir del frío.

Las llaves y su maletín fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Exhausta, se deshizo en dos rápidos movimientos de la bufanda y el abrigo, que había usado para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas, y los colgó en el perchero que decoraba el rincón del recibidor. Pronto, los zapatos siguieron el mismo camino.

Sólo entonces Hitomi se adentró en casa, encendiendo a su paso todas las luces. Y, mientras caminaba por el suelo encerado del vestíbulo, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina insípida: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, tomar una cena ligera, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que había alterado lo más mínimo aquel tedioso hábito. A los cuarenta y ocho años, su vida era un aburrido tratado sobre la monotonía.

Con pesadumbre, Hitomi subió lentamente cada uno de los peldaños de la escalera que llevaba al primer piso. Estaba tan cansada que hasta caminar le suponía un esfuerzo y es que aquel había sido uno de los días más largos, difíciles y extenuantes que recordaba desde que había comenzado a trabajar como doctora en el hospital infantil de Edogawa. La ola de frío que asolaba Japón había provocado un gran brote de gripe que se había cebado especialmente con los niños, por lo que las urgencias hospitalarias estaban atestadas de pequeños pacientes que necesitaban atención lo antes posible.

Hitomi se había visto obligada a doblar sus turnos hasta que la epidemia remitiera.

Pero no podía quejarse, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. El trabajo era todo su mundo y a ella le encantaba imaginar que cada uno de los niños a los que atendía era su propia hija. Así, cuando cuidaba de alguno de ellos, sentía que estaba cuidando de su pequeña April. Y ese pensamiento era lo único que la ayudaba a levantarse cada mañana.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Hitomi se apresuró en cambiar su formal conjunto de trabajo por un cómodo y calentito chándal y recogió su melena, que ahora le llegaba por los hombros, en una coleta apretada. Luego, bajó de nuevo las escaleras y recorrió el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, hasta llegar a la cocina.

Una vez allí, abrió el frigorífico y contempló el interior fijamente, evaluando las distintas posibilidades que le ofrecían los atestados estantes con una mueca apreciativa. Pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía cocinar. Estaba demasiado cansada en aquel momento para hacerlo. En lugar de eso, su mirada vagó hasta toparse con el envase de plástico de color blanco que contenía el pollo que había sobrado la noche anterior. También había algo de pasta para acompañar la carne. Sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día, Hitomi comenzó a reunir los ingredientes necesarios en el frigorífico para prepararse una cena decente.

Primero sacó el pollo, después sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco y, por último, lo metió todo en el microondas. Rápidamente, cerró la puertezuela, ajustó el tiempo y lo puso en marcha. Éste empezó a girar, inundando la cocina de un exquisito olor a especias. Mientras el cuenco daba vueltas dentro del microondas, Hitomi se entretuvo en comprobar los mensajes del contestador, tamborileando impaciente con los dedos sobre la encimera de mármol oscuro mientras escuchaba atentamente la melodía del servicio de contestador. Y cuando hubo terminado, se dedicó a separar las facturas del correo publicitario, arrojando este último al cubo de la basura, directamente y sin escalas.

Estaba empezando a examinar concienzudamente las facturas cuando el timbre del microondas reverberó en la silenciosa cocina, alertándola de que su cena estaba lista. Hitomi dejó las cartas sobre la encimera, se acercó hasta el microondas y apretó el resorte que abría la puerta. Con cuidado de no quemarse, sacó el humeante cuenco y lo colocó sobre una elegante bandeja, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino.

El cálido aroma de la comida se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que su estómago gimiera de necesidad. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo y apenas había tenido un momento de respiro en todo el día. Necesitaba desconectar urgentemente, por eso se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Depositando la bandeja que portaba sobre la mesita del café situada frente a ella, Hitomi se estiró perezosamente sobre los suaves cojines del sofá antes de encender el televisor y comenzar a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia de forma mecánica, hasta que se topó con una divertida comedia de situación que le llamó la atención. Satisfecha, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa salsa de los tallarines sin perder detalle de la pantalla.

Durante varios minutos Hitomi continuó comiendo en un confortable silencio, interrumpido solamente por las voces de los actores que salían del televisor. Hasta que terminó de dar cuenta del último bocado de su cena. Entonces, se incorporó de forma perezosa entre los cojines, apiló cuidadosamente los platos en la bandeja y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Pero algo llamó su atención desde la esquina de la sala.

Dejando de nuevo la bandeja sobre la mesita del café, se encaminó hacia allí a paso lento. Como cada noche, Hitomi se detuvo ante el aparador que decoraba el rincón bajo la ventana y un suspiro apesadumbrado se escapó de entre sus labios. Encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar había una hilera de fotografías perfectamente ordenadas, testigos mudos del tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel día en el que retomó su vida en el punto exacto donde la había dejado antes de verse transportada a Gaia; había fotos de sus padres, de su hermano pequeño y de sus abuelos, de Yukari y ella en la facultad, de Yukari y Amano el día de su boda, de su propia boda y, por último, una larga sucesión de instantáneas de su hija April. Las fotos mostraban a una pequeña niña pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes aprendiendo a caminar, montando su primera bicicleta, jugando al beisbol con su padre, diseccionando su primer ordenador, graduándose en el instituto…

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Hitomi contempló aquellas fotografías tal y como hacía cada noche antes de dormir. Ese hábito la ayudaba a superar el dolor de la pérdida y a sobrellevar la soledad de su existencia. Aunque en días como aquel, con la lluvia cayendo incansable en el exterior y el frío colándose entre las grietas de su alma cansada, le resultaba difícil recordar las razones por las que debía mantenerse alejada de su propia hija.

Y es que la echaba tanto de menos.

" _Algún día…"_ , se prometió a sí misma por millonésima vez para armarse de valor. Algún día aquella horrible separación terminaría y podría abrazar de nuevo a su pequeña. Y ese día no estaba muy lejos, podía sentirlo.

Mucho más animada, apagó el televisor, recogió de nuevo la bandeja y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero de la cocina. Hitomi lavó rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puso bocabajo sobre un trapo, al tiempo que tatareaba entre dientes una de las viejas canciones que le había enseñado su abuela.

Cuando terminó, se entretuvo unos segundos contemplando la lentitud con la que se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia por el cristal de la ventana, dejando tras de sí la húmeda huella de su presencia. Sus verdes ojos vagaron entonces más allá del jardín y de las mojadas calles, perdiéndose en el mar grisáceo de la bahía de Tokio mientras su mente retrocedía en el tiempo recordando la enorme cantidad de maravillosos momentos que había vivido desde que April naciera. Ella, que jamás pensó en la posibilidad de tener hijos, había descubierto tiempo atrás que ser madre era el trabajo más satisfactorio del mundo.

Sonriendo de nuevo, le dio la espalda al ventanal y se encaminó hacia la alacena, donde guardaba la cristalería, para sacar un vaso que llenó hasta el borde de agua fresca. Luego, extenuada hasta el extremo y llevando el vaso consigo, salió de la cocina apagando todas las luces a su paso. Hitomi echó a andar por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el recibidor en completo silencio mientras las artificiales luces del exterior recortaban su silueta contra las paredes. Penosamente, la doctora Kanzaki subió las escaleras sintiendo que el cansancio le pesaba en las piernas como una enorme losa que retrasaba su avance.

Había subido la mitad de la escalera cuando el reloj que colgaba de la pared del recibidor dio las once. Sin previo aviso, fue inundada por una repentina y aterradora sensación de dolor que le atravesó con ferocidad el pecho y la detuvo allí mismo, en plena escalera. El mundo pareció quedar suspendido a su alrededor durante un instante y su cerebro, sumido en el horror y la agonía, fue incapaz de continuar gobernando su cuerpo. Así, el vaso que sostenía se destrozó contra el mármol de la escalera en diez mil fragmentos. Los trozos saltaron, dispersándose en todas direcciones con un tintineo desagradable, y el horrible sonido se propagó en el silencio de la noche, reverberando contra las paredes como una onda expansiva.

Aquel estrépito consiguió que Hitomi despertara al fin de su parálisis. Escuchó su propio jadeo, roto y ahogado, mientras su corazón sufría un dolor tan profundo que no estaba segura de cómo conseguía mantener la postura. Pero le pareció que aquel sonido llegaba hasta ella desde un punto muy lejano, incapaz de atravesar la neblina de dolor que la envolvía con firmeza y le impedía respirar.

Reuniendo cada ápice de fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar en sí misma, Hitomi luchó para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Su mente, insoportablemente lúcida, aguzada por aquel fiero dolor, comprendió el significado de la terrible agonía que sufría y aquella horrible certeza disparó en ella una visión. La primera que había tenido en años. Era sólo el recuerdo distante de un sueño, el fantasma de una pesadilla casi olvidada, pero fue suficiente para confirmar sus peores temores.

Fuego, sangre, muerte.

— Mi hija no, por favor— murmuró horrorizada y su voz sonó como el hielo al astillarse.

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, Hitomi echó a correr escaleras abajo, aplastando cristales rotos bajo sus pies, en dirección a la sala de estar mientras repetía sin cesar para sí misma que aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía que estar equivocada.

¡Tenía que estarlo!

Para cuando alcanzó la puerta de la sala, temblaba tanto que apenas podía caminar. Una y otra vez, veía imágenes de su hija April en su mente. Bromeando amablemente con su padre mientras crecía. Esperando una nueva historia antes de ir a dormir. El orgullo en su rostro cuando supo que la habían admitido en Stanford.

Hitomi luchó contra las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos mientras se movía lentamente hacia el aparador en el que conservaba las fotografías de toda una vida. La luz de las farolas, que se colaba por la ventana, alumbraba la estancia despojándola de color y otorgándole un halo fantasmagórico y tétrico. Una vez ante el mueble, Hitomi extendió la mano y sacó de su lugar en la hilera una de las instantáneas más hermosas que guardaba; era una imagen de sus primeras navidades juntos. En ella aparecía un enorme abeto, que su marido había insistido en comprar durante días, preciosamente engalanado con numerosas guirnaldas y otros adornos navideños. A los pies del árbol había decenas de cajas de regalos envueltas con papeles de vivos colores y, justo delante de ellas, estaba sentada su pequeña familia. April, en el centro de la fotografía, sonreía a la cámara desde los brazos de Hitomi vestida con un diminuto traje de elfo. Su marido, sentado junto a ellas, pasaba cariñosamente el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su esposa y también sonreía como si aquel fuera uno de los días más maravillosos de su vida.

Y lo había sido.

Hitomi apretó los dedos contra el frío cristal que protegía la imagen, sintiendo como el dolor y la desesperación se anidaban en lo más profundo de su corazón. Las lágrimas rebasaron el dique que formaban sus ojos y se deslizaron sin control por sus mejillas.

— Dijiste que estaría a salvo si la alejaba de mí… lo prometiste— le reprochó, abatida y desconsolada, al hombre que sonreía despreocupadamente desde la fotografía—. No dejes que muera, te lo suplico Adrian… no permitas que nuestra hija muera.

El silencio atronador fue la única respuesta a sus desesperadas súplicas. Un lamento lleno de agonía se escapó de sus labios y, antes de ser consciente de ello, Hitomi cayó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo de la sala. Hundida bajo el peso del dolor y la pena, Hitomi aferró la fotografía, acunándola contra su pecho mientras los sollozos hacían estremecer su cuerpo.

Y sobre la ciudad de Tokio, la lluvia continuó cayendo sin mostrar piedad.

 **…**

April deambulaba a través de una espesa y sofocante niebla oscura que se extendía en torno a ella como un muro impenetrable, un muro que la asfixiaba con su peso y le impedía respirar. Un frío intenso, que parecía surgir de la misma niebla, la rodeaba como si estuviera sumergida en una piscina de agua congelada. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, desgarrándole el pecho y acuchillándole el corazón. Le castañeaban los dientes y la oscuridad parecía ir en aumento, trayendo con ella una nueva ola de frío glacial. Queriendo conservar el calor corporal todo lo posible, April envolvió los brazos en torno a su cuerpo pero, mientras caminaba con dificultad a través de aquella lúgubre niebla que parecía atravesar su cuerpo como miles de cuchillos helados, pensó que se congelaba por dentro.

Perdida y desorientada, sentía que se ahogaba de frío.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era a Van. Ver la mirada de horror y temor en su rostro, mientras el pecho le palpitaba de dolor en una agonía indescriptible. Sin embargo, ahora no había dolor. No había nada. Ni luz. Ni sonido. Ni olor. Sólo frío.

La privación sensorial era aterradora.

¿Estaría muerta? ¿Acaso era aquello el infierno?

Era la única explicación racional que se le ocurría. ¿Qué más podría ser tan horrible?

— Sí, estás muerta.

April giró bruscamente hacia la distorsionada voz que venía de su espalda pero no había nadie más allí. Estaba sola, absolutamente sola.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso?— gritó, tratando de ver más allá de la opresiva oscuridad— ¿Van, eres tú?

Pero nadie respondió. Nadie. A su alrededor sólo había frío y silencio. La soledad más absoluta.

— ¿Van? —llamó de nuevo, intentando que su voz atravesara las insondables tinieblas que la envolvían.

— El rey de Fanelia no puede ayudarte ahora, querida.

Sobresaltada, April se volvió ante la suave voz que escuchó tras ella para encontrar a Fortuna de pie en la oscuridad. La diosa atlante extendía los brazos ampliamente hacia ella como si le diera la bienvenida pero su rostro lo distorsionaba una pena que iba más allá de las palabras. April quiso llorar cuando identificó el largo cabello pelirrojo y aquellos misteriosos ojos que refulgían como la plata fundida bajo la luz del sol.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó atónita y, al mismo tiempo, agradecida de encontrar una cara conocida en aquel espantoso lugar.

Pero Fortuna no contestó, se limitó a acercarse hasta April a inhumana velocidad, tendiéndole la mano como única respuesta. April parpadeó confusa durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales se encogió de hombros y, pensando que no tenía nada que perder, estrechó firme y segura la suave mano de la diosa. Por un segundo, el calor de la piel de Fortuna la golpeó con una fuerza tan brutal que la dejó confusa. Después de pensar que moriría congelada en mitad de aquella gélida niebla, el calor que emanaba de la diosa era irresistible y lo bastante potente como para parecerse a un toque físico contra la helada piel de April. Llegaba hasta ella en oleadas que se alzaron y barrieron su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta los entumecidos dedos de las manos y de los pies.

Fue entonces cuando la niebla se retiró de pronto, sin previo aviso.

Durante un instante, lo único que April pudo comprender fue la ausencia de frío. Tras ese primer segundo de completa parálisis, su mente comenzó a reaccionar con inusitada lentitud. Soltó la mano de Fortuna sintiendo su cuerpo torpe y aletargado, como si le hubieran metido en el cerebro toda la neblina helada que acababa de esfumarse. Casi en el momento en el que llegó a esa conclusión, April tomó consciencia de que estaba desnuda. Preocupada por el estado en el que habría quedado su cuerpo tras el ataque, examinó concienzudamente cada centímetro de su piel pero su cuerpo parecía indemne. Se tocó la cara para cerciorarse y comprobó aliviada que no había nada fuera de lugar. Luego, bajó la vista hasta sus manos y las dirigió hacia su pecho.

Ya no había herida, ni sangre, ni tampoco la agonía del dolor que había sentido mientras el acero de la daga le desgarraba la carne.

Mucho más calmada, April se concentró entonces en examinar los alrededores detenidamente, intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la repentina claridad. Entorno a ellas, un mundo oscuro y siniestro parecía inventarse a sí mismo bajo su atenta mirada. Y no sólo eso, April constató que a su alrededor todo era negro: la tierra arrasada que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista e, incluso, las nubes de tormenta que surcaban el cielo.

¿Qué era aquel lugar? Y aún más importante, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó April finalmente, con una mueca de confusión deformando la expresión de su rostro.

— Debí impresionarte muy poco en nuestro último encuentro si necesitas hacer esa pregunta— murmuró Fortuna con voz contrariada. De pronto, desvió la mirada hacia los alrededores y preguntó a su vez—. ¿Dónde dirías tú que estamos?

Hasta que Fortuna lo preguntó, April no lo había sabido. Ahora, sin embargo, descubrió sorprendida que conocía la respuesta. Y es que ya había estado antes en aquel lugar.

— Parece— dijo lentamente—, el limbo. Excepto porque es imposible que haya llegado hasta aquí por mí misma sin ser consciente de ello, ¿verdad?

La diosa atlante sonrió lentamente pero aquella era la sonrisa más triste que April había visto en la vida y, por supuesto, la alegría de los labios no alcanzó sus plateados ojos.

— Eres demasiado perspicaz para ser humana, incluso después de muerta.

April necesitó todo un largo minuto para comprender el significado de aquella afirmación. Y cuando al fin lo consiguió, sintió que algo dentro de ella se marchitaba lentamente. Los últimos instantes de su vida anegaron entonces su mente y la realidad la golpeó con crueldad, provocándole un acceso de náuseas. Contemplar su propia muerte y ver a Van sollozando de un modo que resultaba desgarrador, abrazado a su cuerpo inerte, le destrozó el corazón.

— Es cierto. Todo ha terminado… estoy muerta— no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Porque April podía ver la verdad en los plateados ojos de Fortuna.

Aquel era el final de su vida. Todo había acabado. Nunca más volvería a reír con Merle ni a compartir una cena con sus amigos sentados sobre la alfombra del salón. Ya no podría pasear junto a Millerna por las calles de Palas ni escuchar las increíbles historias de Dryden ni contemplar la elegancia de Allen durante los entrenamientos de la guardia. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de abrazar a su madre y pedirle perdón por los años perdidos. Pero, por encima de todo, le atormentaban las últimas palabras del rey de Fanelia, pues April estaba segura que la perseguirían durante toda la eternidad.

" _Te amo, April"_ , había confesado Van mientras la acunaba tiernamente entre sus brazos y ella nunca podría hacerle saber que también le amaba. El dolor creció en su interior y se quedó atascado en su garganta en forma de un grito que jamás podría liberar.

Entonces sintió una mano gentil apretando su hombro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los plateados ojos de Fortuna. El hermoso rostro de la diosa observaba las cambiantes expresiones de April con alarma.

— Aún no es demasiado tarde para ti— susurró Fortuna, sujetando con firmeza los hombros de April para obligarla a sostenerle la mirada—. Por eso estás aquí.

— No lo entiendo— reconoció April con la voz teñida de confusión y perplejidad.

La diosa afianzó su agarre de forma inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de April.

— Robé tu alma en el momento en que moriste y te traje al limbo— confesó atropelladamente—. Pero no puedo retenerla por mucho tiempo, ya sabes que las almas no pueden sobrevivir alejadas de su contenedor físico y el tuyo acaba de morir. Por eso tenías tanto frío hace un momento, porque tu cuerpo ha sucumbido en el plano humano.

— Pero entonces…

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de April como fuegos artificiales pero su cerebro parecía estar adormecido y las ideas se le quedaban enganchadas en la neblina que le embotaba la mente. A pesar de ello, se esforzó para colocar sus dudas en una frase coherente.

— Pero si ese cerdo me clavó una daga en el corazón— empezó April otra vez, recordando el dolor que la herida le había producido en el pecho—, y mi cuerpo ha muerto… ¿cómo es posible que no sea demasiado tarde?

— Porque yo no te he permitido continuar— soltó Fortuna de golpe, aunque pareció que pronunciar aquellas palabras le producía una agonía indescriptible—. Las almas son demasiado preciosas para despilfarrarlas y la tuya en particular tiene un gran valor para mí.

April se deshizo del agarre de la diosa de un solo movimiento, alejándose de ella. Supo inmediatamente que Fortuna le había permitido soltarse sin oponer resistencia porque no había forma humana de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Se sentó sobre la tierra devastada que formaba el suelo, sin importarle demasiado su desnudez, y, colocando la cabeza entre las piernas desnudas, respiró hondo intentando encontrar el valor para asumir la situación en la que se hallaba.

Fortuna permaneció inmóvil, a unos metros de ella, esperando una respuesta.

— Necesito un minuto— musitó April y su voz sonó débil y agonizante.

La diosa tomó asiento junto a ella y dirigió la mano hacia el rostro de April, obligándola a levantar la vista de modo que pudiera tocar su mejilla mientras la miraba. Sus ojos, y el dolor que había en ellos, quemaron profundamente el alma de April.

— Lamento mucho todo esto. Sé que es mejor no interferir en el orden natural pero no podía dejarte morir. No después de todo lo que he hecho para mantenerte a salvo— la angustia de su tono era palpable y atravesó a April como una descarga—. Tú no tenías que morir esta noche, este no es el destino que durante siglos he preparado para ti.

— ¿No… no tenía que morir?— consiguió articular a duras penas.

— No, no debías morir esta noche— le aseguró Fortuna con firmeza—. Y no lo harás si las dos podemos evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

Una mueca de incomodidad atravesó el bello rostro de la diosa.

—Puedo enviar tu alma de regreso al cuerpo durante un instante. Una vez lo haga, sólo hay una forma de que sigas con vida… te entregaré cada ápice de poder que queda en mí para curar las graves heridas que has sufrido antes de que el alma abandone otra vez tu cuerpo.

April tuvo un difícil momento para creerlo.

— ¿Qué?

Fortuna dejó de acariciarla para palmearle la mano con afecto. La débil luz del limbo reflejaba las lágrimas de cristal que pendían de aquellos ojos plateados de remolinos cálidamente brillantes.

— Soy la diosa del destino, April. Prometí que te mantendría a salvo y no puedo romper mi promesa— susurró Fortuna y sus palabras agitaron el aire entre ambas—. Una vez mi esencia esté dentro de ti tendrás la habilidad para curarte y volver a la vida.

Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Podría volver con Van y podría ver de nuevo a su familia y a sus amigos… Seguramente no era tan simple. Nada podía ser tan sencillo.

— ¿Cuál es el truco?— preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. La duda que se reflejó en los ojos de Fortuna era la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que no iba a gustarle lo que la diosa tenía que decirle.

April se encogió interiormente a la espera.

— No hay ningún truco pero, tal vez, todo esto no sirva de nada— April le lanzó una mirada confusa, instándola a continuar y Fortuna lo hizo con voz acongojada—. Has de entender que el cuerpo de los humanos no está hecho para soportar el poder de los dioses. Es posible que mi esencia consiga sanar tus heridas y, sin embargo, te mate en el proceso.

April apartó la mirada mientras consideraba las implicaciones de lo que Fortuna acababa de confesar.

— Así que, ¿cuáles son mis alternativas?— inquirió finalmente, evaluando sus posibilidades—. ¿No hacer nada o volver y, con toda seguridad, acabar de nuevo aquí?

De mala gana, Fortuna asintió.

— No quisiera parecer desagradecida pero… menuda birria de alternativas.

— Es mejor que no tener ninguna— contestó Fortuna, un poco a la defensiva.

April se echó a reír a carcajada limpia y su risa descolocó tanto a la diosa que fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando la humana junto a ella se levantó sin previo aviso del suelo. Pero lo más desconcertante para Fortuna fue ver a April sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera y plena que sólo pudo contemplar fascinada.

— En eso tienes razón— reconoció April, cuando se hubo puesto en pie.

Esas palabras consiguieron sacar a Fortuna de su estupor. Aún pasmada, miró a April desde el suelo con ojos desorbitados. La felicidad parecía irradiar de aquella humana como una luz, como un fuego que calentaba todo a su paso. Sin ser consciente de ello, Fortuna se encontró a sí misma sonriendo en respuesta como no lo había hecho desde los tiempos en los que disfrutaba de la paz junto a su esposo.

A inhumana velocidad, la diosa se levantó del suelo y contempló a April en silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos. April intentó sostener la mirada de aquellos turbulentos ojos plateados pero le resultaba más difícil a cada minuto. Así que recurrió, como casi siempre que se encontraba en una situación complicada, al sarcasmo como vía de escape.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome durante toda la eternidad?— le preguntó con sorna a Fortuna—. Creía que operábamos con un horario apretado.

La diosa atlante parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión tan confundida que resultaba cómica.

— Entonces, ¿esa es tu elección final?— cuestionó con la incredulidad tiñéndole la voz.

La sonrisa de April se congeló para ser sustituida por una feroz determinación.

— Si hay una posibilidad, por ínfima que sea, de que esto salga bien no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados.

Fortuna sonrió y lágrimas de cristal se derramaron desde sus plateados ojos, surcando sus mejillas como el agua de un río. Y mientras lloraba, emocionada, la diosa cubrió las manos de April con las suyas y las mantuvo apretadas.

— Estaré contigo, dentro de ti, eternamente— prometió con solemnidad y hasta el aire pareció detenerse mientras la diosa del destino pronunciaba su juramento—. Y me aseguraré de que ningún otro enemigo sea capaz de lastimarte otra vez.

Las dificultades a las que Fortuna se entregaría por ella conmovieron a April en lo más profundo y le recordaron a su propia madre… una madre que extrañaba cada día de su vida.

— ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Eso no te debilitara?

— Lo hará, pero no me importa— la sinceridad de aquellas palabras rasgó a April como un latigazo y Fortuna se apresuró a tranquilizarla al sentir su inquietud—. A lo largo de los siglos he perdido demasiadas cosas y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo entonces. Ahora todo es diferente— la diosa volvió a acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza—. Tú eres mi última esperanza y tienes una misión que cumplir, April Ryan. Sé que triunfarás donde nosotros fracasamos.

April afianzó el apretón en la mano de la diosa, esperando que supiera cuan sincera estaba siendo.

— Te prometo que lo conseguiré. Sobreviviré por las dos. No sé cómo… pero lo haré.

Fortuna sonrió y en sus mejillas relampaguearon los hoyuelos. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se sacó el colgante que llevaba al cuello y lo guardó en la palma de April.

—Cuando estés lista para volver, presiona esto contra tu corazón.

April sostuvo el colgante entre las manos y estudio la extraña niebla roja que parecía arremolinarse en el interior de la translucida piedra. Agradecida por el regalo, abrazó a Fortuna de improviso. La más grande de la tríada de Atlantis se quedó atónita por el abrazo. Nadie la había tocado con tanto afecto desde hacía siglos. Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo cerca a la joven humana que se había convertido en el centro de su universo desde aquella fría noche de invierno en la que vino al mundo.

De pronto, la tierra tembló a sus pies y una niebla negra comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, levantándose desde la tierra, espesa y pesada al enrollarse en torno a ellas.

— Tienes que irte ahora, ya no queda tiempo— dijo Fortuna apresuradamente. Antes de apartarse de April le besó la mejilla dulcemente—. Además, creo que hay alguien que te está esperando.

April jadeó al recordar repentinamente sus otras prioridades.

— Van…

— Ve a él. Te necesita.

Asintiendo, April dio un paso atrás y presionó la piedra que Fortuna le había entregado contra el corazón. En el momento en que lo hizo, un agudo dolor la atravesó con saña.

— ¡No me has dicho que dolería!— le reprochó a Fortuna casi sin aliento.

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

—Nacer siempre es doloroso y no lo es menos renacer.

No estaba bromeando, desde luego. April sintió que algo se hacía trizas en el interior de su cuerpo. Con náuseas y mareada, parpadeo ante la oscuridad que se volvió tan opresiva como para cegarla por completo. Un fuego se desató en su sangre y la sensación de quemazón sobrepasó a cualquier dolor que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

En mitad de aquel terrible sufrimiento, la voz de Fortuna llegó hasta ella atravesando las tinieblas.

— Haz honor al legado que llevas en la sangre, April Ryan.

Confundida por el misterio que encerraban aquellas palabras, April quiso preguntarle de qué legado le hablaba. Pero no pudo hacerlo. En ese instante sintió el pulso latir detrás del fuego que arreciaba ahora en su pecho y comprendió, horrorizada, que había encontrado su corazón de nuevo, justo cuando hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Por un momento, deseó alzar los brazos y desgarrarse el pecho para poder arrancarse el corazón, cualquier cosa con tal de desprenderse de la tortura que sufría.

Y, cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, el dolor desapareció y la oscuridad la engulló.

 **…**

Van se sentía perdido, frío, atormentado. Su corazón había sido despojado de cualquier cosa excepto de doloroso sufrimiento. Pero, a pesar de la agonía, no intentó luchar contra ello. Por primera vez en su vida se rindió, permitiendo que el dolor lo inundara, y no se defendió. Dejó que lo embargara hasta que no sintió nada. Nada más que una desolación atroz y absoluta.

Sin embargo, no le importó. Ya no le importaba nada.

Lo había perdido todo y no le quedaba una sola razón para seguir luchando. April se había ido, dejándole solo. Y, en ese instante, realmente podía sentir sobre sus hombros el peso de la soledad de toda una vida. El violento dolor le desgarraba el pecho y le obligaba a luchar por seguir respirando.

Aunque ya no estaba seguro de si el esfuerzo merecía la pena.

Muy dentro de sí mismo residía la certeza de que en algún momento tendría que separarse de ella. Pero esperaba que fuera dentro de muchos, muchos años. Incluso, quería intentar convencerla de que se quedara para siempre en Fanelia, a su lado, y para ello le habría ofrecido cualquier cosa que ella hubiera pedido.

Pero no podía soportar perderla así, no esta manera, no ahora.

— Majestad, permitid que se la lleven.

La voz del Erik, el capitán de su guardia, llego hasta el rey de Fanelia amortiguada por el dolor. Van necesitó unos segundos para procesar las palabras del mejor de sus soldados, porque en aquel instante era incapaz de entender que Erik le estaba pidiendo que se apartara para que pudieran trasladar el cuerpo y prepararlo para darle sepultura. Sin embargo, Van decidió ignorarle pues nadie iba a separarla de él mientras le quedaran fuerzas. April estaba muerta y no quería dejarla ir, no quería apartarse de ella porque aquello significaba aceptar que la había perdido para siempre.

Y no podía lidiar con su ausencia.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Sin su risa y su calor. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sabiendo que sus misteriosos ojos verdes no volvían a sostenerle la mirada? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin volver a tocarla, sin sentir sus caricias sobre la piel?

— April…— susurró su nombre como una plegaria mientras deslizaba los dedos contra la suave piel de su mejilla—. No me dejes, te lo ruego.

Era tan hermosa. La amaba tanto. Y la había perdido.

Se lo habían quitado todo. Otra vez.

Erik y sus hombres insistieron de nuevo. Le suplicaron encarecidamente que permitiera que los sanitarios se llevaran el cuerpo sin vida de April. Van les ordenó a gritos que se marcharan, que le dejaran solo en compañía de la mujer que amaba. Paralizados, los soldados de Fanelia intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Su rey, destrozado y abatido, lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven de la Luna Fantasma y no les concedía permiso para acercarse.

¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer?

Erik contemplaba a su rey con el corazón encogido por el desgarrador modo en el que sufría el hombre al que había jurado lealtad. Al experimentado soldado le atormentaba terriblemente la culpa. Si él hubiera estado ahí para proteger a su rey, la mujer que yacía entre los brazos del ryujin no habría tenido que entregar la vida para salvarle. Sin embargo, el trabajo para el que Erik se había consagrado lo había terminado haciendo una civil sin experiencia. La mujer más audaz que había conocido en toda la vida había muerto demostrando su increíble valor hasta el final. Y a Erik le habría gustado poder honrarla como era debido. Pero sabía que su rey no se lo permitiría. Al menos no por el momento. Hacía semanas que se había dado cuenta de que Van amaba a aquella joven extraña e intrépida y, después de tantos años viviendo en la más absoluta de las soledades con ese permanente aura de desesperanza altededor, Erik no podía hacer otra cosa que alegrarse porque su majestad hubiera encontrado, al fin, la mujer idónea para él. Una mujer que le amara como hombre y no como rey.

Por eso, Erik sabía lo duro que resultaría para el ryujin dejarla marchar.

Van no podía abandonarla ahora y ellos no podían abandonarle a él.

Como si formaran parte de una conciencia colectiva que hubiera decidido por ellos, como si todos hubieran alcanzado al unísono la misma conclusión, los soldados de la guardia real de Fanelia se congregaron en completo silencio alrededor de su rey, velando su dolor, sintiéndolo como propio.

Y, mientras custodiaban su duelo, Van lloraba su pena.

Consumido por un dolor inimaginable, el ryujin se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo inerte de April y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, junto a la daga, deseando poder darle su propia vida para que ella volviera a sonreírle como solía hacer. Aunque sólo fuera una vez, una última vez. Como había hecho cada día desde que la encontró cubierta de barro en los bosques de Fanelia.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, se quedó helado al escuchar algo.

Un sonido muy débil que le hizo flotar. Acababa de escuchar los latidos del corazón de April.

Pero aquello era completamente imposible. Él había notado cómo se detenía su corazón, había sentido la vida abandonando el cuerpo que tanto amaba. No había dudas de que ella estaba muerta. April se había ido. ¿Cómo podía entonces escuchar ese sonido otra vez? Porque era indudable que los oía. Lentos y, sin embargo, perceptibles. Un leve murmullo, un eco lejano.

Pero ahí estaban. Inconfundibles. Insistentes. Testarudos.

Como su dueña. Como si negaran a rendirse.

El corazón de Van comenzó a latir más despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad, impulsado por la renovada esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido. De que, tal vez, April hubiera encontrado un modo de regresar junto a él.

— Traed a un médico, rápido.

Su orden resonó en el silencio, sobresaltando a sus hombres que raudos se apresuraron a obedecer a su rey. En cuanto se marcharon, Van volvió a centrarse en la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos. La estrechó contra sí con firmeza y le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

— Aguanta un poco más, April… sigue luchando por mí.

Le suplicó, deseando que ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras y la ayudaran a aferrarse a la vida.

 **…**

April había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde que había dejado de sentir su cuerpo. En realidad no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo dolor.

La oscuridad se había adueñado de sus sentidos y no podía recordar dónde estaba.

Unos minutos atrás creyó escuchar algunas voces distantes. Alguien que la llamaba, pronunciando su nombre de forma agónica, presa de sollozos desgarradores. Las palabras rasgaron a April cuando reconoció al dueño de aquella voz. Van estaba a su lado, sufriendo por ella y el dolor que se percibía en su tono le retorció con saña el corazón.

April quiso responderle, decirle que continuaba luchando, que no iba a rendirse. Pero era incapaz de encontrar sus labios. La debilidad la envolvió mientras las voces continuaban, sin embargo, llegaban hasta ella cada vez más lejanas, como un eco a través del agua, y no era capaz de identificar ninguna.

Las tinieblas se alzaron de nuevo sobre ella y perdió la noción del tiempo por completo.

¿Cuántos segundos, minutos, horas… habían pasado? No podía estar segura. En mitad de aquella negrura, nada tenía significado para ella.

Más oscuridad. Densa. Profunda. Sin final.

" _Estoy dentro de ti y jamás te abandonaré"_.

La voz de Fortuna invadió su mente y con ella regresaron, de pronto, la agonía y el suplicio. Cada latido del corazón desgarraba su pecho en un martirio interminable. Sin embargo, no todo era dolor. Había alguien más a su lado que le susurraba palabras de aliento y que la aferraba, presionándola con su delicioso calor.

" _Aguanta un poco más, April… sigue luchando por mí"_.

Ella ni siquiera necesitó verle para saber de quién se trataba. Aquella era la única voz que podría reconocer hasta en el mismísimo infierno. Van… Van aún estaba allí. No se había marchado. Y era su calor el que la rodeaba. El rey de Fanelia le suplicaba que no se rindiera. Aunque ella no pensaba hacerlo, había muchas personas a las que quería ver de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba hacer.

Pero, por encima de todo, debía luchar para tener la oportunidad de decirle a Van que le amaba.

Sobreviviría por todos y cada uno de ellos. Tenía que ser fuerte. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Pero, de pronto, el calor y la ligera presión desaparecieron y sintió que elevaban su cuerpo del suelo y la ponían en una camilla. La oscuridad volvió, más fuerte que antes, aplastándola bajo su peso. April no podía abrir los párpados. Los notaba excesivamente pesados, al igual que sus brazos y sus manos, que yacían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía moverlos y se preguntaba si algún día volvería a hacerlo.

Cada bocanada de aire le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho, convirtiendo respirar en un suplicio terrible.

Se sentía como una extraña dentro de su propio ser. ¡Qué extraño era ese sentimiento! Ella estaba allí, tumbada, pensando y luchando por seguir respirando; pero no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no respondía. Su capacidad motora había cedido. Tal vez para siempre.

" _No te rindas ahora, April"_ , escuchó una vez más dentro de su cabeza la voz de Fortuna.

Entonces, algo cambió de forma perceptible. Podía sentir que estaba en una camilla metálica, ya que notaba el frío del metal bajo su cuerpo. A su alrededor, decenas de voces gritaban y hasta ella llegó un fuerte olor a desinfectante. En aquellos momentos se encontraba desnuda, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza por exponer su cuerpo. En ese instante los médicos, imagino ella, comenzaron a introducirle inyecciones y un montón de cables que atravesaron su maltrecho cuerpo.

April siseó de dolor, casi sin fuerzas.

" _Ha perdido demasiada sangre"_ , oyó que una profunda voz masculina gritaba a su lado. Y, mientras los doctores se afanaban para salvarle la vida, escuchó decenas de órdenes sin sentido que no pudo procesar.

¿Quién iba ganando la batalla? ¿Las heridas de su cuerpo o su tozudo corazón?

Ella no lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir luchando para que la nada oscura que presagiaba la muerte no la tragara sin piedad. Y en ese instante, cuando peleaba contra las tinieblas para mantenerlas a raya, el dolor se redobló, incrementándose de forma terrible, aunque parecía imposible.

Sintió, a continuación, una nueva cuchillada espeluznante sobre el corazón que la hizo jadear.

" _Yo curaré tus heridas, April. El resto depende de ti"_

La voz de Fortuna resonó en su interior y le hizo saber que la diosa se estaba encargando de sacar adelante su cuerpo maltrecho. Pero eso significaba que se avecinaba algo mucho peor que todo lo anterior.

Efectivamente, así era.

April sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y, de pronto, su cuerpo se escindió.

Desgarrándola. Quebrándola. Destruyéndola. Despedazándola.

Las oleadas de tormento la aplastaron con su fuerza mientras, sobre la camilla, su cuerpo se retorcía sin control preso de la agonía, enloquecido y sobrepasado por el dolor. Varios pares de manos la sujetaron contra el frío metal pero ella se debatió ferozmente contra las personas que intentaban calmarla.

April gritó hasta que sintió la garganta en carne viva. Y cuando ya no pudo emitir ningún sonido se derrumbó sobre la camilla al tiempo que su mente, aún intacta y lúcida, comprendía el origen de su tormento.

El poder de los dioses.

Parecía que habían transcurrido miles de años desde aquella noche en Godashim cuando presenció en sueños la muerte de Van. Pero, al igual que entonces, el dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el dolor era peor. Mucho peor. Porque no estaba viviendo un sueño, sino la agónica y cruel realidad. Porque no eran los rescoldos del poder de Fortuna, a través de una simple visión, lo que estaba experimentando, sino que la esencia de la propia diosa se extendía por su sistema como una droga y su cuerpo no estaba hecho para soportar semejante empuje.

El dolor empeoró hasta hacerse insoportable.

De haber podido hablar, April habría suplicado que le llegara la muerte. Que alguien se apiadara de ella, la matara y acabara con aquel sufrimiento que parecía no terminar nunca. Porque nadie en el mundo merecía padecer aquello.

El tiempo se hizo infinito convertido en un suplicio interminable y virulento.

Agonía. Dolor. Una tortura sin fin. Era lo único que April podía sentir.

Luego, todo se apagó.

Y April supo que, esta vez, había perdido la batalla.

 **…**

Los pasillos del hospital de Palas estaban atestados de los heridos que había dejado tras de sí el ataque sobre la ciudad. La atmósfera, cargada de gemidos de dolor, apestaba a sufrimiento y muerte.

En la segunda planta del edificio, Millerna deambulaba de un lado a otro en una de las salas de espera privadas. Se trataba de una estancia amplia y fuertemente iluminada por las decenas de candelabros que colgaban de las paredes y el techo como enormes telas de araña. Las paredes habían sido recubiertas con paneles de madera y brillaban bajo el fulgor de las velas. Pero ni siquiera aquella luminosidad radiante combinada con la luz de la Luna Fantasma, que se colaba por las grandes ventanas, podía hacer frente al sombrío ambiente que reinaba en la sala.

Las caras de todos los presentes reflejaban la angustia y la incertidumbre que les castigaban sin compasión desde hacía horas.

Porque la princesa de Asturia no era la única que sufría para mantener el miedo a raya. Apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el torso y mortalmente serio, Erik, el único que permanecía de pie junto con Millerna, miraba fijamente la fila de sillas de madera que decoraba la pared occidental. Allí aguardaban sentados Allen, Dryden, Harold, Merle y, al final de la hilera, Van completamente solo, separado de los demás por unas cuantas sillas de distancia. El rey de Fanelia apenas se había movido un milímetro de su posición en las últimas horas. Apoyado sobre sus rodillas y con las manos en el rostro contemplaba la nada con la mirada perdida. Millerna no podía saber si rezaba o simplemente era incapaz de asumir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Porque a unos metros de allí, April se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Desde que habían llegado al hospital, avisados de que la hija de Hitomi estaba siendo tratada allí, los médicos les habían pedido que se acomodaran en aquella estancia a la espera de noticias. Y esa espera estaba acabando con la entereza de los presentes. Allen y Erik permanecían, uno sentado y el otro de pie, asombrosamente tensos. Merle no dejaba de llorar de forma silenciosa sobre su asiento y el sendero que las lágrimas habían trazado al descender era visible en sus mejillas. Van ni siquiera parecía consciente de que los demás estaban allí, Harold no había pronunciado una sola palabra en las últimas horas y la princesa de Asturia, incapaz de permanecer sentada, había intentado calmar la ansiedad que sentía concentrándose en recorrer una y otra vez aquella habitación.

Pero nada parecía paliar la quemazón del miedo que laceraba cruelmente sus entrañas.

La única interrupción en todas esas horas de agónica angustia la había protagonizado un médico que se había precipitado dentro de la sala poco después de que ellos llegaran. El sanitario les había informado de que April acababa de entrar en el quirófano y que su estado era muy grave. El equipo médico luchaba por detener la hemorragia que la herida había provocado pero, mientras lo hacían, tenían una preocupación aún más acuciante. La daga hacía seccionado parte de la aorta a la altura del corazón y la dramática pérdida de sangre había dejado a April al borde de la muerte. Necesita urgentemente una transfusión sanguínea pero, debido al ataque, las reservas de sangre del hospital no estaban disponibles. El sanitario había ido hasta la sala para solicitarles a ellos, las personas más cercanas al paciente, que donaran sangre para salvarla.

— Cualquiera de nosotros se ofrecerá voluntario para sangrar por ella— había dicho Van y, casi inmediatamente, todos manifestaron al unísono su conformidad con las palabras del rey de Fanelia.

Cada uno de los presentes había tenido que realizar una pequeña prueba para averiguar quiénes eran compatibles con April. Resultó que sólo Van lo era. El ryujin ni siquiera pestañeó cuando un pequeño grupo de sanitarios se acercó rápidamente hasta él para comenzar el proceso de extracción. Se detuvieron, unos minutos después, cuando alcanzaron el umbral recomendable pero Millerna estaba segura de que Van habría sangrado hasta perder la conciencia si se lo hubieran permitido.

Los médicos habían vuelto a marcharse apresuradamente. Y desde entonces nada. Sólo una espera que parecía no tener fin.

Intentando encontrar algún tipo de consuelo, Millerna se sentó junto a su esposo y dejó que éste la acariciara dulcemente.

— Todo es culpa mía— murmuró mortificada, clavando su violeta mirada en la figura del ryujin—. Nos encargaste que la protegiéramos y te he fallado. Debí detenerla cuando salió de palacio pero no pude hacerlo. Lo siento tanto…

Van ni siquiera la miró para responder.

— No te castigues por eso, Millerna— el rey de Fanelia se sintió culpable por la dureza que hasta él percibía en su voz pero no tenía energía en ese momento para consolar a nadie—. April saldrá de esta. Sé que lo hará.

Las palabras de Van sacudieron a los demás que ansiaban creer en ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Merle, cuyo corazón sufría una agonía indescriptible por el peligro que corría su amiga, se levantó lentamente y tomó asiento junto al ryujin para abrazarle con cariño.

— April es fuerte, si alguien puede sobrevivir a esto es ella.

El toque de Merle era gentil pero no era el que Van anhelaba sentir. Aun así, se forzó a sí mismo a corresponder el abrazo de su medio hermana, consolándose mutuamente tal y como habían hecho desde que eran niños.

Nadie pronunció una sola palabra después de aquello y las horas se escurrieron con una lentitud dolorosa. Millerna era incapaz de recordar ninguna otra noche que se le hubiera hecho tan larga como aquella.

Todos se quedaron allí, sentados en silencio y esperando noticias. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos se levantaba, sustituyendo a Millerna en sus paseos erráticos por la habitación. Sólo hablaban para controlar la hora, para preguntarse en voz alta qué estaría pasando o para tranquilizarse unos a otros diciéndose que si había malas noticias lo sabrían enseguida.

Ningún médico o enfermero volvió a acercarse hasta la sala para comunicarles novedades sobre el estado de April y ellos permanecieron allí, esperando. Simplemente esperando…

Justo antes del amanecer, las puertas dobles que daban acceso a la estancia se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos, y por ellas entró una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos increíblemente azules. Vestía una formal indumentaria de médico y parecía cansada.

— Esta noche hemos tenido mucho trabajo, he venido en cuanto me he enterado— murmuró como disculpa mientras se acercaba hacia Allen. El caballero Caeli se levantó presuroso de su asiento para estrechar firmemente a la recién llegada entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo está ella?

Ninguno de los presentes sabía muy bien qué decir o por dónde empezar.

— Aún no hay noticias, Serena— contestó Dryden finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, con la voz extenuada por las horas de espera—. Lo único que nos han dicho es que sigue en el quirófano.

Serena Schezar clavó su mirada en el preocupado rostro de su hermano y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Aunque ella no había tenido oportunidad de tratar mucho con April, debido a la cantidad de horas al día que pasaba en el hospital, sabía lo importante que la joven de la Luna Fantasma era para los presentes y lo importante que seguía siendo Hitomi para todos ellos. Ninguno podría soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera a la única hija de la vidente que los había salvado a todos.

— No puede quedar mucho entonces, los quirófanos se han quedado libres hace un momento— informó Serena para intentar infundir algo de ánimo en el espíritu maltrecho de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, nadie respondió a sus palabras. Y el miembro más joven de la familia Schezar acabó sentándose junto a su hermano para unirse a la muda vigilia. El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la estancia pero, por fortuna para todos los presentes, en esta ocasión no duró mucho.

Las puertas dobles volvieron a abrirse cuando la aurora comenzaba a despuntar a lo lejos, en el este. A través de ellas, un médico accedió a la estancia y se acercó hasta ellos con rapidez. Todos se levantaron atropelladamente de sus asientos para rodear al sanitario como una jauría hambrienta de noticias.

Van quería preguntar por el estado de April pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta, impidiéndole pronunciar un solo sonido. Fue Millerna quien acabó hablando por el resto.

— ¿Cómo está April, doctor?

El médico se inclinó respetuosamente ante la presencia de los príncipes de Asturia y del rey de Fanelia antes de contestar:

— Me temo que la situación de la paciente es sumamente delicada— anunció extenuado y con la voz hueca, deseando traer consigo mejores noticias—. La herida punzante que presentaba en el pecho era grave y profunda y, desgraciadamente, tengo que comunicarles que ha afectado parcialmente el pulmón izquierdo y el ventrículo izquierdo del corazón.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de horror. El miedo y el pesar se reflejaban en sus rostros angustiados. Sólo Millerna, gracias a sus conocimientos médicos, fue capaz de comprender el alcance de aquel diagnóstico y tembló por dentro al asimilar su significado.

— Como consecuencia de tan graves lesiones— continuó el sanitario, masajeándose de forma mecánica el puente de la nariz—, el corazón de la paciente se ha detenido sobre la mesa de operaciones y nos hemos visto obligados a realizarle una maniobra de reanimación para estabilizarla— los amigos de April parecieron contener la respiración al mismo tiempo ante tremenda revelación y el cansado médico tuvo que apresurarse a tranquilizarlos—. Afortunadamente, lo hemos conseguido pero durante la parada cardíaca la señorita Ryan ha sufrido una insuficiencia respiratoria severa.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de la princesa de Asturia, se miraron unos a otros con la confusión pintada en el semblante.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente, doctor?— inquirió Dryden, exponiendo las dudas en nombre de los demás.

— Significa que su cerebro ha pasado varios minutos sin recibir oxígeno lo que, con toda probabilidad, habrá producido graves daños en sus funciones cerebrales elementales— el médico se detuvo, como si lamentara profundamente el dolor que sus palabras traían consigo—. Puede que pierda la capacidad de hablar, la vista o que no vuelva a caminar… todo depende de las áreas de su cerebro que se hayan visto afectadas por la privación de oxígeno. Desgraciadamente no podremos conocer con exactitud el alcance de los daños hasta que la paciente despierte.

— Y, ¿cuándo despertará?— consiguió articular Harold, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.

— No puedo responder a esa pregunta. En estos momentos la paciente se encuentra en estado de coma y no sabemos cuándo recuperará la conciencia. Puede que lo haga en horas, días, semanas… o, en el peor de los casos, puede que nunca despierte— el médico lanzó una mirada de pesar a los presentes que se sumieron en la desesperación más absoluta—. Hemos hecho todo lo posible pero, lamentablemente, ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

Van sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se derrumbó pesadamente sobre la silla en la que había permanecido las últimas horas, incapaz de asumir lo que acababa de oír. Quiso llorar de rabia ante la injusticia de la situación pero no pudo. El miedo a perder a April era tan grande que le tenía paralizado.

— ¿Podemos verla? —pregunto Millerna de pronto, el ryujin sólo escuchaba a medias.

— Por supuesto, alteza. La acabamos de trasladar a una habitación privada donde estará mucho más cómoda— corroboró el médico—. Pero una sola persona por vez, no es recomendable que la paciente reciba demasiadas visitas en este momento.

— En ese caso… Van debería ir primero— dijo Millerna—. Nosotros esperaremos aquí hasta que llegue nuestro turno.

El rey de Fanelia alzó el rostro y miró confuso a sus amigos. Abrió la boca para expresar su disconformidad con la decisión de Millerna pues todos los presentes tenían el mismo derecho que él a estar junto a April en ese momento, pero la princesa de Asturia no se lo permitió.

— Vas a entrar en esa habitación ahora mismo y no quiero oír una sola palabra más.

Erik cabeceó en señal de aprobación y se quedó apoyado en la pared de la sala de espera. Los demás le imitaron, tomando asiento de nuevo.

El ryujin sonrió agradecido a la mujer que ojos violetas que le palmeó el brazo para infundirle ánimo y le dejó marchar tras los pasos del médico. Éste condujo a Van a través de las puertas dobles por el amplio y largo corredor que había a continuación, tenuemente iluminado por candelabros dorados que colgaban de las paredes. Por las puertas que dejaban atrás entraban y salían constantemente médicos que se apresuraban a atender a otros pacientes. Sin detenerse siquiera, Van y el doctor subieron unas espaciosas escaleras hechas íntegramente de madera labrada y llegaron a un pasillo que se abría a un vasto recibidor de mármol blanco. El médico cruzó el recibidor a paso firme y abrió la segunda puerta a la izquierda, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso al rey de Fanelia y cerrando la puerta en cuanto Van entró.

A primera vista, la sala era pequeña pero confortable. La luz procedía de una única lámpara que pendía elegantemente del techo y, como había prometido el médico, no había ningún otro paciente. April ocupaba la única cama de la estancia, situada al fondo, junto a la ventana, vistiendo una sencilla bata de hospital. Yacía recostada sobre suaves almohadones y su pelo rojo como el fuego serpenteaba como una enredadera sobre la nívea tela. Las primeras luces del alba recortaban su figura como una caricia etérea mientras el aliento escapaba lentamente entre sus labios carnosos, esos que Van había poseído tan sólo unas horas antes.

Algo se rompió dentro del poderoso rey de Fanelia cuando la vio allí, inmóvil sobre las sábanas. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar en sí mismo, Van se acercó hasta ella lentamente. Estaba conectada a un sinfín de monitores y medicaciones intravenosas. Pero lo que más aterrorizó al ryujin fue la extrema palidez de su rostro que la hacía parecer vulnerable, como si un simple golpe de viento pudiera romperla.

Además, era tan extraño no verla sonreír.

Apartándole el cabello del rostro para contemplarla mejor, Van sonrió ante su belleza. Había algo en ella que relucía incluso mientras estaba inconsciente. La sencilla bata de hospital que vestía no le hacía justicia en absoluto. April era tan hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en la vida. Los labios del rey buscaron su frente y, cuando sus pieles se tocaron, Van volvió a sentir que esa familiar corriente eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza. Inspirando profundamente, aspiró el aroma femenino con deleite.

El miedo a perderla ardió dentro de él como las llamas de un poderoso incendio, quemándole como el peor de los venenos. April tenía que sobrevivir, no importaba cómo, porque no podía vivir sin ella. No quería vivir sin ella, no soportaba la idea de perderla.

La amaba. La necesitaba.

— Vuelve conmigo, te lo ruego.

Con sumo cuidado, Van entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la aferró con fuerza. Antes de poderlo pensar mejor, sostuvo la mano femenina contra su mejilla y saboreo la suave sensación de aquella suave piel.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar.

No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió las lágrimas descendiendo lentamente por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón, cayendo sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama como la lluvia sobre la tierra… pero no le importó. Tampoco intentó apartarlas. Las dejó salir sin control mientras su alma sufría por la mujer que había arriesgado la vida por él.

Van Slanzar de Fanel cayó de rodillas, sobre el frío mármol del suelo, junto a la cama en la que yacía la mujer que amaba. Un sollozo estrangulado se escapó de su garganta y, por una vez, se alegró de estar solo. Atormentado por la desesperación, la culpa y el temor, se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de April, el único asidero que podía salvarle de aquella tormenta de dolor y angustia.

Y lloró. Como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su hermano tantos años atrás.

* * *

 **Hola Escafans!**

Aquí estoy otra vez y os pido mil disculpas por el retraso pero he estado disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones y no he vuelto a casa hasta ahora. Y, para que veáis cuánto os quiero, lo primero que he hecho ha sido subir el nuevo capítulo porque os lo debía desde hace un tiempo. El capítulo es laaaargo, así que espero que eso pueda compensar la espera. Así como también espero que nadie quiera acabar con mi vida después de este capítulo, sé que os hago sufrir pero deseo que este capítulo compense un poco el sufrimiento.

También quería dar las gracias por la acogida del capítulo anterior. No me esperaba tantísimas visitas , DM y comentarios. Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias. Todo esto no tiene sentido sin vosotros y me hacéis muy feliz. Os quiero a todos.

Me gustaría, como siempre, contestar los RR anónimos del capítulo anterior:

 **Laura:** yo también lloré escribiendo el capítulo anterior y escribiendo este más de lo mismo. Siento hacerte sufrir así, de verdad que sí pero es necesario. TODO tiene un por qué en este fic, hasta los detalles más insignificantes. Por ahora, tu deseo se ha cumplido. Veremos si April es capaz de resistir, ahora todo depende de ella. Muchas gracias por el review y por el apoyo, significa mucho para mí. Miles de besos.

 **Cindy:** lo sé, lo sé... soy la reina de la maldad pero te prometo que TODO tiene una explicación y tu sufrimiento no será en vano. Y no te preocupes que no es mi último capítulo, me queda mucha tela que cortar en este fic y muchas preguntas por contestar así que todavía tienes Ela para rato XD No sabes cuánto valoro tus palabras, eres genial. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, así se me hace muy fácil escribir cada capítulo. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Miles de gracias por estar ahí y por el apoyo. Muakas :)

 **7:** lo siento, lo siento... sé que soy mala malísima y que me merezco terribles sufrimientos por como terminé el último capítulo pero es necesario. TODO tiene un por qué en este fic y te juro que no os voy a dejar así de mal. Me alegra oír que April te ha conquistado completamente, a mí también la verdad. Muchas gracias por llevar conmigo tantos capítulos y por no irte de mi lado. Tu apoyo es muy importante. Miles de gracias y de abrazos virtuales.

 **Araceli:** madre mía, ¿el fic completo en un sólo día? Eso merece un aplauso o desbloquear un logro o algo... (¿Dónde estará el emoticono del aplauso cuando lo necesito?) Me alegra tanto leer que te ha gustado esta historia, me hace tan feliz leer tu comentario... es increíble. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Y sí, soy una mente maquiavélica que tiene muchas cosas dando vueltas en el cerebro para todos vosotros. Espero que te gusten tanto como lo que ya has leído. Gracias por estar ahí y miles de besos.

 **Pablo:** Hola Pablo :D tú si que eres grande por dejarme semejante comentario. Qué manera de levantarme la moral, así escribe una doscientos fic si hace falta. Me emocioné mucho cuando lo leí porque saber que he conseguido que pases de un sentimiento a otro sólo con lo que escribo, que he conseguido que te enamores de un personaje salido de mi loca cabeza... es brutal, genial, fantástico. NO TENGO PALABRAS. DE VERDAD... MILES DE GRACIAS. Ya tienes aquí el siguiente, a ver qué te parece. Mil besos.

 **Alice Cullen:** tu comentario me ha emocionado, de verdad. Sufrí mucho para escribir el capítulo anterior y descargué muchas cosas en él. Leer que te ha gustado, que lo has vivido y que he conseguido hacerte sentir cosas con la lectura es el mayor cumplido que puedo recibir. Y lo que yo hago no tiene mucho mérito: sólo es cuestión de tener un buen diccionario, imaginación y un poco de tiempo libre. Tú también puedes hacerlo si te lo propones y estaré encantada de leer o ayudarte a escribir lo que desees. Ya sabes, aquí estoy para el que lo necesite. Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre, apoyándome de esta manera. GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS. Mil besos.

 **Loise Vallire:** HOLAAAAA y bienvenida a esta locura que a mí me gusta llamar fic. Te entiendo bien, es duro leer una historia en la que falta alguno de los personajes principales pero yo quería escribir algo diferente y me alegra muchísisisisimo leer que he conseguido engancharte a ti y a tu hermana. Soy realmente feliz leyendo estas cosas en un comentario. Es maravilloso y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo cuando me quedo bloqueada o me saturo. Así que MIL GRACIAS por esto. Vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mí aunque no lo parezca porque si escribo para vosotros me encanta saber vuestra opinión. El final de esta historia está en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que me senté delante del PC a escribir. Lo tengo clarísimo en mi loca cabeza y espero que esté a la altura. Mil gracias por estar ahí y os mando cientos de besos a ti y a tu hermana.

 **Nadia:** peeeerdóname, no quise hacerte sufrir. Te juro que es necesario, TODO tiene un por qué. Me alegra saber que mis descripciones del baile te han gustado, me esforcé mucho para que fuera real. Y no te preocupes que no voy a dejar el fic así. El sufrimiento es necesario en la vida y el fic no ha acabado aquí. Te prometo que merecerá la pena o eso espero :) MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por estar ahí conmigo y te mando cientos de abrazos virtuales de parte de Van (que lo tengo aquí al lado y dice que le da pena que hayas sufrido por él)

 **Dianeli:** MI DIANELI COMO TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS, que alegría tenerte otra vez aquí. Yo también he estado muy ocupada con los finales y saturada de trabajo pero me alegra saber que ya estás más tranquila :) No sabes lo feliz que me hizo abrir FF y ver tu review. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los últimos capítulos y que hayas disfrutado del último. A ver qué te parece éste. Te mando miles de besos y abrazos y MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por seguir aquí conmigo.

 **Adeline:** si tu review empieza con "tu fic es uno de los mejores que he leído" me emociono, lloro (de alegría y de emoción) y ya me has convertido en una escritora llorosa. Qué magnífico ha sido tu comentario. Aunque parezca que no todo el esfuerzo se compensa cuando leo vuestras opiniones y veo que os ha gustado. Me emociono mucho y esas palabras me ayudan a seguir escribiendo cuando me bloqueo, me saturo o mis musas deciden irse a la playa de vacaciones :) así que MIL MILLONES de gracias por el apoyo y por leerme. Espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Mil besos de chocolate.

 **Eso es todo lo que quería decir. Para comentarios, observaciones, tartazos, consejos, peticiones, sugerencias, ayudas... ya sabéis que hacer. Basta con darle al botón y en menos de lo que tardas en decir Quidditch os responderé :)**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


	28. Los hijos de las tinieblas

**Recomendación musical: Really Slow Motion — Silver Sharp.**

 **Capítulo 26: Los hijos de las tinieblas.**

* * *

 **Dunnet Head, Condado de Caithness, Tierras Altas de Escocia.**

Bajo el ancho y oscuro cielo, el mar embravecido se precipitaba sin piedad contra las rocas. Las olas se elevaban azotando enfurecidas la línea de escarpados acantilados que salpicaban la costa, proyectando grandes nubes de espuma blanca hacia el cielo. El aire enrarecido, impregnado de salitre, soplaba alentado por la furia de aquel temporal. Y, mientras el batir de las olas resonaba en la negrura de la noche, los rayos cruzaban el cielo sin cesar.

En medio de aquella tempestuosa y helada noche, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada por el angosto sendero que, paralelo a la costa, recorría la línea de acantilados. Los hombres, envueltos en gruesas capas de viaje de un negro tan profundo como la noche, caminaban bajo la tormenta, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. El feroz viento y la despiadada lluvia entorpecían su marcha y el oscuro y frío velo de bruma que cubría el camino dificultaba su avance, ya que impedía vislumbrar más que unos cuantos metros de la angosta senda que recorrían, obligándoles a caminar casi a ciegas en aquel mar de tinieblas insondables.

Sin embargo, ambos hombres parecían familiarizados con el accidentado terrero pues avanzaban a paso firme y seguro por el abrupto sendero que ascendía y descendía sobre las lomas para perderse luego en la oscuridad, alejándose lentamente del mar e internándose en tierra firme. El rugido de las olas y el fragor de la tormenta camuflaban el sonido de sus pasos mientras continuaban recorriendo el camino que ascendía ahora hasta la cima de una empinada colina por una senda zigzagueante. En medio de aquel temporal, los hombres alcanzaron trabajosamente la cima y, entonces, las tierras altas de Escocia aparecieron ante ellos, salpicadas con pequeños grupos de árboles que en la distancia se confundían con la bruma, extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y descendiendo gradualmente hasta los profundos valles y las vastas praderas que dominaban el condado de Caithness.

Bajo la lluvia que continuaba cayendo sin descanso, aquellos hombres contemplaron durante unos segundos el camino que se alargaba ante sus ojos como una cinta hasta perderse en la lejanía; era el camino que, desde Dunnet Head, llevaba al pequeño pueblo de John o' Groats, el punto más septentrional de la isla de Gran Bretaña. Pero aquellos hombres no se molestaron en continuar por esa senda. Dejando de lado el camino, se internaron en la profunda oscuridad de los árboles que poblaban la cima de la colina y que olían intensamente a resina. Instantes después se hundían en una estrecha senda, abierta entre el espeso follaje, donde pudieron al fin resguardarse del feroz temporal.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio hasta que, unos metros más adelante, el camino empezó a descender bruscamente hacia una hondonada y de pronto, desapareció, franqueado por otra cresta de las colinas. El valle de Dunnet Head se abrió entonces ante ellos como una inmensa y oscura garganta excavada por el tiempo en la roca viva, que corría hacia el norte entre dos grandes brazos de las montañas. De lo más alto de la garganta nacía un torrente que, como una cinta plateada, se deslizaba por el escarpado terrero formando magníficas cascadas que llenaban el aire de girones de espuma blanca.

Allá abajo, en lo profundo del valle, el ruido de las aguas burbujeantes subía desde el espumoso lecho del río y, junto a él, se recortaba bajo la tormenta la silueta de una imponente casa solariega, cuyas paredes lucían desgastadas por la humedad, la sal y el paso de los años. Erigida en pleno corazón del valle, muy cerca de un amplio recodo que describía el río en su camino hacia el sur, la desvencijada construcción tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía sin control por la fachada. En otro tiempo había sido una mansión hermosa y, con diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en un radio de varios kilómetros, pero ahora estaba abandonada y ruinosa, y nadie vivía en ella.

Sin embargo, aquella desapacible noche invernal se elevaban pequeñas cintas de humo de su colosal chimenea y las luces destellaban en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y echaron a andar al mismo tiempo en dirección a la vivienda que se elevaba en lo más profundo del valle, como un faro, iluminando toda la hondonada. Bajaron lentamente por el lado sur de la colina, pues ese camino les pareció mucho más fácil, ya que la ladera descendía hacia el valle de una forma menos abrupta en ese lado. De improviso, uno de aquellos hombres detuvo la marcha y señaló un punto ante ellos con una de sus manos enguantadas.

— ¡Aquí está el sendero! **—** dijo, informando a su acompañante que se limitó a asentir secamente como respuesta.

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron al lugar indicado comprobaron que, efectivamente, allí comenzaba borrosamente un sendero tortuoso que subía desde los bosques y se perdía en la espesura del valle. En algunos sitios era casi invisible y estaba cubierto de malezas y obstruido por piedras y árboles caídos, pero parecía haber sido muy transitado en otro tiempo. Aquellos hombres reanudaron la marcha de nuevo, en el más sepulcral de los silencios, siguiendo la senda pues era el camino más fácil para descender al corazón del valle, pero se adelantaban con precaución y a medida que se internaban en los bosques oscuros y la senda se hacía más angosta y escarpada, la marcha se les hacía más pesada y difícil. Se habían alejado unas millas del inicio de la senda cuando, de pronto, doblando un recodo del camino, vieron que el sendero se dividía en dos. El brazo derecho trepaba por una ladera empinada y corría luego, hacia el norte del valle. Mientras que el brazo izquierdo vadeaba el río para desembocar en un amplio camino de acceso flanqueado por unas colosales verjas de hierro que el tiempo se había encargado de oxidar.

Los hombres giraron a la izquierda y la gravilla crujió bajo sus pies cuando se apresuraron a cruzar las verjas. La imponente casa solariega que habían vislumbrado desde la cima de la ladera minutos antes surgió entonces ante ellos, reluciendo en la oscuridad al final del camino. Ninguno de los dos encapuchados se detuvo a contemplar la magnífica propiedad que rodeaba la vivienda, parecía que la impaciencia les obligaba a apretar el paso. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión, el más adelantado de los dos hombres empujó con fuerza la madera y ésta se abrió hacia dentro con un crujido estridente.

El vestíbulo era amplio, con grandes suelos de piedra cubiertos de inmensas y deslucidas alfombras, pero estaba mal iluminado y una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubría absolutamente todo. Ese mismo polvo amortiguó los pasos de ambos hombres mientras tomaban apresuradamente el corredor de la derecha y recorrían a grandes zancadas el largo pasillo, dejando atrás cuadros maltrechos y muebles ajados.

La travesía de aquellos hombres terminó ante la sólida puerta de madera labrada que les esperaba al final del corredor. Ambos encapuchados intercambiaron una elocuente mirada antes de que uno de ellos girara la gastada manilla de bronce y empujara con fuerza la madera. Los murmullos inundaron la estancia en el acto y todos los rostros se volvieron al unísono hacia los recién llegados.

Al otro lado del umbral, decenas de hombres rubios de ojos negros, ataviados con oscuras capas de viaje, aguardaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa ornamentada. Por la decoración del lugar, la estancia elegida para aquel encuentro parecía ser la antigua biblioteca de la mansión aunque el mobiliario de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes y en las decenas de estanterías que poblaban las paredes hacía mucho tiempo que no reposaba ningún libro.

La única fuente de iluminación procedía del fuego que ardía con furia en la chimenea de mármol, ya que las espesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas estaban corridas, y la luz del fuego rugiente titilaba proyectando las siluetas de los presentes contra las paredes de piedra.

— Hans, Edred— dijo una voz fuerte y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—. Como siempre, llegáis tarde.

El que hablaba estaba sentado directamente ante el fuego, así que fue difícil, al principio, para los recién llegados divisar algo más que su silueta en la penumbra de la habitación. Cuando se acercaron, sin embargo, su rostro brilló a través de las sombras. Axel rezumaba poder y maldad mientras se acomodaba en la elegante silla de madera con forma de trono que ocupaba. Había dejado de lado sus caras ropas de marca pero hasta la sencilla capa oscura que portaba parecía relucir con la autoridad que ostentaba entre sus hermanos gracias a la pureza de su sangre.

— Tomad asiento, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir— la poderosa voz de Axel volvió a resonar en la estancia con la potencia de un látigo.

El matiz de autoridad que transmitían aquellas palabras no pasó desapercibido para Hans que siempre había odiado la sensación de no tener elección, de estar obligado a obedecer las órdenes de Axel. A pesar de ello, Hans no contestó. Apretó los dientes e hizo todo lo posible por contener su temperamento mientras él y Edred ocupaban sus lugares asignados, a la derecha de Axel y en el mismo centro de la mesa, respectivamente. La mayoría de los ojos alrededor de la estancia siguieron a Hans, y aún estaban posados en su figura cuando Axel habló de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió mirando directamente a Hans.

— Tenías razón. La chica no está muerta.

El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Muchos se inquietaron, algunos se tensaron, otros contuvieron el aliento y todos miraban intensamente a Hans.

— No está… muerta— repitió Axel con voz monocorde. La noticia hizo mella en él con inusitada lentitud, provocando que en su mente resurgiera con fuerza la esperanza. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en los de Hans con tanta intensidad que algunos de los presentes apartaron la mirada, aparentemente temerosos de la vehemencia de su expresión. No así Hans, que le sostuvo la mirada con toda tranquilidad. Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, Axel pareció convencerse de que Hans decía la verdad y su boca se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Es una excelente noticia, ¿cómo lo has averiguado? ¿Es fiable tu fuente?

Hans compuso una mueca sarcástica antes de responder.

— Después de nuestro intento frustrado de asesinar al rey de Fanelia, ordené a mis hombres que realizaran una vigilancia intensiva de todos los miembros de la corte que se hospedan en el palacio de los Aston— informó, acomodándose en su butaca—. Mis hombres descubrieron que, tras el ataque, el rey de Fanelia no sólo no había regresado a su hogar sino que, por algún motivo, se negaba a abandonar el hospital más que unas cuantas horas al día para reunirse con la delegación de su país— Hans hizo una pausa en su relato, estaba sonriendo—. Edred y yo decidimos infiltrarnos en el hospital para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo y descubrimos que la chica sigue viva… aunque sus heridas son muy graves.

— Por lo que escuchamos comentar al personal del hospital lleva diecisiete días en coma— añadió Edred, que se había inclinado hacia delante en su asiento para mirar mesa abajo hacia Hans y Axel. Todos los rostros se giraron repentinamente hacia él —. Y lo que es peor, el dragón se niega a separarse de ella.

El silencio se extendió por la habitación como una nube de tormenta. En ese instante, un trueno estalló en el corazón del valle, haciendo vibrar los cristales, pero ninguno de los presentes pareció inmutarse.

— Una vez más, los dioses favorecen nuestra causa— murmuró Axel con deleite, ganándose varias miradas de aprobación entre quienes ocupaban los asientos más cercanos a él—. El Destructor nos está ofreciendo la oportunidad de enmendar tu error… Hans.

El aludido lanzó una mirada furibunda en dirección a la cabecera de la mesa pero guardó silencio. Aún podía sentir el fuego del látigo sobre su maltrecha espalda y prefería no repetir la experiencia en un futuro cercano. Era cierto que había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder, si la chica hubiese muerto la semilla habría muerto con ella y jamás habrían tenido la oportunidad de liberar al Destructor de su cautiverio. Sin embargo, él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido en Palas la noche del Baile de la Rosa. Sólo había cumplido las órdenes de Axel de acabar con el dragón para siempre y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque la chica se interpuso entre Hans y su víctima. Pero, al final, había sido castigado como si fuera un simple e incompetente aprendiz y no el soldado más grande de entre todos sus hermanos.

Hans hervía de furia por el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte de Axel pero, lamentablemente, no podía contarle la cabeza como deseaba desde hacía tiempo sin despertar la ira de todos los presentes. Además, le necesitaba para completar el plan que llevaban años urdiendo. Sin embargo, una vez que el Destructor hubiera sido liberado… no tendría que seguir rindiéndole pleitesía a alguien como Axel. Hans sería, por fin, dueño de su propio destino.

Y aquella idea le resultaba sumamente tentadora. Con un estremecimiento de rabia, Hans se tragó la furia y luchó por permanecer callado.

— Lo que continúo sin comprender es por qué seguimos tras los pasos de esa joven humana insignificante— dijo un hombre alto y delgado, sentado a escasa distancia de Edred—. Podríamos utilizar como sacrificio para el Destructor a cualquier miembro de los Vigilantes si es la sangre de la hermandad lo que buscamos, ¿por qué arriesgarlo todo para capturar a alguien que está tan bien protegido?

— Coep tiene razón— continuó a su vez un hombre de rostro duro y facciones marcadas—. Si empleáramos a cualquier otro, todos estos preparativos resultarían mucho más sencillos.

Varios de los presentes asintieron para mostrar su conformidad con aquellas palabras y los susurros inundaron la sala en cuestión de segundos cuando comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

Axel se levantó de su asiento para erguirse en toda su altura, haciendo callar a la multitud con una sola mirada.

— No utilizaremos a ningún otro— rugió y su voz dura como el acero reverberó en la estancia, amenazante y fría—. April Ryan es el sacrificio que ofreceremos para traer al Destructor de vuelta. Sólo su sangre puede abrir la puerta hacia Kallösis. Hemos aguardado tres mil años. Unas cuantas semanas más darán lo mismo— concluyó tajantemente, consiguiendo que la mayoría de los presentes inclinaran la cabeza en señal de obediencia—. Y por lo que respecta a la protección que la rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte… Hans.

El aludido gruñó furioso e indignado. La luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos negros como la noche. En aquellos pozos oscuros se arremolinaban la ira y la maldad más absoluta.

— Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontraré— respondió Hans, con una marcada nota de resentimiento en la voz.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Axel se echara a reír socarronamente, con una risa completamente amarga, y tan fría como su propia voz.

— Estoy completamente seguro de que lo harás— dijo Axel, con regocijo cruel mientras volvía a tomar asiento—. A menos que desees recibir una nueva sesión de castigo.

Hans se incorporó en su silla con toda la intención de levantarse e increpar al imbécil que se había autoproclamado dueño y señor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, una mano gentil pero firme le inmovilizó en la butaca de madera. Hans buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Nanuel que, sentando a su derecha, le suplicaba en silencio que no se enfrentara a Axel. Hans sabía que Nanuel estaba en lo cierto, no le convenía desafiar a Axel por la supremacía en ese instante, cuando cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en los preparativos del acontecimiento más importante de sus vidas. Debía mantener la cabeza fría hasta que el hubieran reinstaurado al Destructor en su trono. Entonces podría comenzar la batalla por el poder.

Durante unos largos segundos, todo lo que pudo oírse fue el crepitar de la hoguera mientras Hans intentaba serenarse.

Entonces sin previo aviso, la voz de Axel volvió a llenar la habitación.

— Pero antes de hacernos con la chica debemos localizar el Diario del Pastor— informó, mirando de nuevo a las caras tensas de los presentes, aparentemente divertido por el modo en el que Hans, el más rebelde de sus hermanos, acababa siempre sometiéndose a su voluntad—. El diario es el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrar la puerta y guiarnos para llevar a cabo el ritual de sangre. Y una vez iniciado el ritual, sólo el dragón podría detenerlo. Por eso nos encargaremos de él lo antes posible… pero sin levantar sospechas— lanzó una nueva mirada cargada de intención a Hans, que luchó por ignorar la indirecta—. No podemos permitir que nos descubran ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos. Debemos actuar entre las sombras para que, cuando sepan lo que nos proponemos, sea demasiado tarde.

" _Si el dragón lucha, tú no tendrás gloria_ ", Axel se estremeció con el recuerdo de las palabras que le habían marcado desde su nacimiento. Debía enfrentarse al dragón y derrotarle para poder cumplir con su ansiado destino. Ser el elegido para liberar a los hijos de Azaes, el Destructor, del destierro y la deshonra que sufrían desde hacía milenios.

— ¿Y cómo localizaremos el diario?— preguntó Nanuel de pronto, consiguiendo sacar a Axel a la fuerza de sus funestos recuerdos—. Los Vigilantes lo tendrán custodiado bajo grandes medidas de seguridad, estoy seguro.

— Entonces se lo arrebataremos por la fuerza— espetó Axel iracundo, mientras volvía a tomar asiento—. Nada podrá impedir que la profecía se cumpla.

Murmullos de expectación volvieron a recorrer la mesa. La profecía. Tras miles de años de espera, la oportunidad de recuperar la gloria perdida estaba cerca y todos sentían la importancia del momento pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. De pronto, Axel se puso en pie e instó a los demás a alzar sus copas de vino en un brindis trascendental.

— Que el padre de la destrucción nos guíe— murmuró Axel con emoción contenida, y los presentes alzaron sus copas para brindar por el desterrado dios atlante, el padre de todos ellos.

 **…**

 **Hospital de Palas, Asturia.**

 **Diecisiete días después del Baile de la Rosa.**

Van Fanel llevaba horas incómodamente sentado en la única silla disponible de la habitación de hospital donde April permanecía, en coma profundo, desde hacía diecisiete largos días. El rey de Fanelia era incapaz de recordar una época de su vida en la que se hubiera sentido tan perdido y vacío como aquella. Las horas le parecían días en mitad de la angustia interminable de no saber si, algún día, April volvería a sonreírle como sólo ella sabía hacer, si sus ojos verdes volverían a arder intensamente mientras se clavaban en los suyos.

Cabizbajo y afligido, Van se acomodó sobre su asiento, intentando encontrar una postura en la que no le doliera todo el cuerpo. Resoplando de pura frustración, pronto comprobó que aquella era una tarea imposible y su atención regresó de nuevo a la mujer que descansaba sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama. April Ryan yacía sobre los níveos almohadones, inmóvil, con las manos sobre el abdomen y su pálida piel resplandeciendo bajo el sol de la tarde como cada día de los últimos diecisiete. Su acompasada y tranquila respiración era el único sonido que rompía el pesado silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

El piloto del Guymelef más famoso de toda Gaia se levantó de su asiento, cansado, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el rostro femenino. Aunque seguía pálida en extremo y aún eran visibles las manchas oscuras de las ojeras en los párpados y bajo sus ojos, las heridas del cuerpo de April habían comenzado a sanar, incluso su piel había recuperado algo de color, tras diecisiete días de cuidados médicos intensivos.

Sin embargo, la situación no había cambiado nada. April continuaba sin despertar.

Van pasaba prácticamente cada minuto que estaba despierto junto a su cama, velándola. Llegaba cuando aún no había amanecido y se marchaba bien entrada la madrugada, cuando Harold, sus amigos o algún miembro del personal médico le sacaba a empujones de la habitación, obligándole a marcharse a descansar al palacio real las pocas horas que permitía que el sueño le venciera.

Pero cada segundo lejos de April le parecía una tortura. Por eso, desde la noche del fatídico baile de la rosa, apenas se había separado de ella. Y es que, aunque lo hubiera intentado, habría sido completamente incapaz de hacerlo. La culpa le torturaba sin piedad día y noche, como un recordatorio constante de que April se encontraba postrada en una cama porque había arriesgado la vida para protegerle a él. Si hubiera estado más atento al peligro que le rodeaba, si hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo en el combate, ella no se habría visto obligada a intervenir para salvarle. Para Van, cada gota de sangre que April había derramado por él le pesaba en el alma como una losa y, por esa razón, había jurado que nada ni nadie le impediría velarla hasta que despertara.

Ella le necesitaba y Van no pensaba abandonarla. Además, el ryujin creía, fervientemente, que April podía sentir su presencia, que podía escuchar su voz, que sabía, de alguna manera, que él permanecía a su lado. Velándola, esperando que despertara. Por eso, cada hora del día que se lo permitían le hacía compañía.

Siempre estaba allí, sentado en aquel incómodo sillón. A veces se entretenía simplemente acariciándola como en aquel instante, otras disfrutaba contándole anécdotas de su vida en Fanelia. Le hablaba de su familia y de su infancia, de lo mucho que había trabajado en la reconstrucción de su país tras la guerra, de los hermosos paisajes de su patria que aún no había tenido ocasión de enseñarle… Van incluso había pedido prestados a Millerna varios libros de la biblioteca personal de los Aston y le leía a April varias horas todos los días. No importaba el tema, bien podía ser un tratado sobre política, un poema o un largo tomo sobre la historia de Gaia. Sabedor de lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de una buena lectura, Van no quería privarla de aquel placer ni siquiera estando en coma.

De este modo habían transcurrido, tristemente, los últimos diecisiete amaneceres. Una hora tras otra, un día tras otro de interminable y angustiosa espera que parecía no terminar nunca. Y él sólo podía permanecer junto a su cama, esperando noticias y rezando a cualquier dios que pudiera escucharle para que April volviera con él.

— Veo que aún estáis aquí, mi señor— dijo una voz tranquila desde la puerta.

Van, que continuaba sentado sobre la cama de April, dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación para descubrir a Harold, su fiel consejero, en el umbral.

— Ya he dicho cientos de veces que no pienso moverme de aquí y que no deseo que nadie me moleste— contestó el ryujin, tajantemente, devolviendo su atención al rostro de April como si considerara aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo que no podía permitirse.

Harold suspiró tristemente mirando al ryujin antes de internarse en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y acabando con la distancia que le separaba de su rey en un par de zancadas.

— Majestad, sabéis que no os molestaría si no se tratara de un asunto sumamente urgente— dijo Harold con calma, clavando sus ojos en la inmóvil figura que yacía sobre la cama mientras extraía un sobre de aspecto oficial del interior de su túnica de consejero—. Pero acaba de llegar esto desde Fanelia. El Consejo insiste… no podemos retrasar más tiempo nuestro regreso.

Aquella era la noticia que Van más había temido pues, aunque se negaba a alejarse de April, el Consejo reclamaba su presencia desde hacía días y él sabía perfectamente que no podría aparcar sus responsabilidades como rey durante mucho más tiempo.

— No voy a regresar a Fanelia sin April— concluyó secamente sin molestarse en mirar a su fiel consejero. Se había jurado a sí mismo que la velaría hasta que despertara. Y pensaba cumplir su promesa. Costara lo que costara.

— Los médicos dicen que es imposible trasladarla en su estado… han pasado diecisiete días, majestad, y no se han producido signos de mejoría— continuó Harold, como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras del ryujin—. Hay asuntos urgentes en Fanelia que requieren vuestra presencia.

— Lo sé… — respondió Van con tristeza.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación, pesado y tenso. Harold lanzó una mirada apesadumbrada hacia el ryujin. Nada le dolía más que tener que devolver a su rey a la realidad de forma tan abrupta pero, desgraciadamente, aquel joven que sufría por la mujer que yacía sobre la cama era mucho más que un hombre. Era el rey de Fanelia y debía regresar a su hogar y cumplir con su deber, aunque su corazón se quedara en Palas.

— ¿Creéis realmente que la señorita April estaría conforme si supiera que habéis dejado vuestras obligaciones de lado por velarla a ella?— insistió el consejero nuevamente, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras con la intención de hacer reaccionar al ryujin para que abandonara el largo letargo en el que se había sumido desde hacía días.

— ¡No te atrevas a usar a April para atacar mi sentido del deber!— rugió Van furioso, despegando la mirada del rostro femenino para clavarla, colérico, en la figura de su fiel consejero.

— Sabéis que tengo razón— dijo Harold, sin inmutarse ante la explosiva reacción de su rey.

El ryujin resopló enfadado. Se levantó de la cama de April y se pasó las manos por el rostro, en señal de frustración.

— Ese no es el punto— se excusó finalmente, caminando como una fiera enjaulada por la habitación. Odiaba el hecho de que las palabras de su consejero fueran totalmente ciertas. Pero odiaba aún más no tener alternativa. Se sentía atrapado y asfixiado bajo el peso de las responsabilidades y el deber.

— Sé lo que sentís, majestad. Sé por qué hacéis esto— reconoció Harold, apenado mientras palmeaba la espalda del ryujin en señal de apoyo—. Pero sois el rey de Fanelia y Fanelia os necesita. Sólo serán unos días y, mientras estáis ausente, os prometo que la princesa Millerna se encargará de que la señorita April no esté sola en ningún momento.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Van se acercó hasta la ventana para contemplar cómo el sol se hundía a lo lejos, en el corazón del mar. Sabía que Harold estaba en lo cierto pero le resultaba muy duro separarse de April. Intuyendo, quizás, los pensamientos del rey, el viejo consejero se acercó hasta el ryujin y le abrazó con afecto, como haría un padre con su hijo, intentando ayudarle a tomar aquella decisión tan difícil. Y, en aquel momento, Van supo que ya no podía esconderse por más tiempo. Había llegado el momento de afrontar sus responsabilidades. Separándose de Harold, regresó junto a la cama donde yacía la mujer que había cambiado su mundo. Y mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de April, sabiéndose vencido, cedió.

Los siguientes dos días fueron un auténtico caos para la delegación de Fanelia, enfrascada completamente en organizar la vuelta a casa lo más rápido posible. Para fortuna de Van, Harold se había hecho cargo de la mayoría de preparativos lo que le permitía pasar sus últimas horas en Palas junto a April.

Aquella calurosa noche de primavera, la última que pasaría en la capital de Asturia, Van Fanel la empleó en prepararse para separarse de aquella testaruda chica de la Luna Fantasma que le había robado la cordura.

— Tengo que regresar a Fanelia, April… pero serán sólo unos días— le dijo cuando las dos lunas brillaban ya en el firmamento, deseando que ella pudiera escucharle y supiera que había sido sincero pues marcharse era lo último que quería hacer—. Te prometo que volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Serían solo unos cuantos días, pero el ryujin sentía que estaba rompiendo su promesa y sabía que cada minuto lejos de ella se le haría largo como una eternidad.

Van se inclinó sobre April y besó su frente con ternura, deseando con todo su corazón poder quedarse allí para siempre. Permaneció junto a ella, memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro, todas las horas que restaban hasta el amanecer. Y cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar en el este, salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás. Porque sabía que si lanzaba una última mirada al cuerpo de April, tendido en la cama, no podría irse. Sabía que no podría dejarla sola porque no podía soportar verla así.

Por ello, cerró la puerta y se marchó, dejando su corazón anclado entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación.

 **…**

April gritaba. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie parecía oírla. Las tinieblas la rodeaban, asfixiándola bajo su peso. Aplastándola. Sujetándola firmemente en un abrazo estrangulador. Y ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella negrura. Su cuerpo no había podido resistir el empuje del poder de Fortuna.

Había perdido la batalla. Finalmente, no había cumplido su promesa de sobrevivir. Jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos o a su madre, a Merle o Millerna, a Dryden o Allen… a Van. El testarudo rey de Fanelia nunca sabría lo que sentía por él.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Había llegado el final.

Aunque jamás en su vida había sido creyente, April no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería de ella ahora que todo había terminado. Esperaba perder la conciencia en algún momento del proceso, esperaba la oscuridad inescrutable de la inexistencia. Esperaba la muerte. Pero la muerte nunca llegó. April permaneció flotando, en un vacío insondable.

No veía nada, no oía nada, no sentía nada. Sólo su conciencia. Y entonces, April supo que estaba en el infierno pues no podía haber peor castigo que aquel. Como también supo que le esperaba toda una eternidad en aquel vacío absoluto con su mente como única compañía.

Sin embargo, de repente, alguna conexión rota en su cuerpo debió de haberse reparado porque April comenzó a escuchar voces. En la lejanía, alguien hablaba y podía oírle. Al principio eran voces desconocidas pronunciando palabras sin sentido para ella. No entendía lo que decían, pero las oía. Estaban ahí. Lo que significaba que no podía estar muerta, ¿verdad?

Y eso era una buena noticia. Aunque no era capaz de entender dónde demonios se encontraba si no había muerto. Aquello no se parecía al limbo ni a ningún otro lugar en el que hubiera puesto un pie antes. Así que, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se había metido Fortuna? ¿Y Van? ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué había sucedido? Y lo que era aún más desconcertante, ¿por qué no podía ver nada? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué no sentía su cuerpo?

Pero no hubo respuestas.

El tiempo, que no pasaba jamás en aquellas tinieblas perpetúas, pareció querer extenderse por siempre. Pero, de pronto, mientras flotaba en ese desquiciante y enloquecedor vacío, las voces se volvieron conexas y April fue capaz de entender frases, aunque el contenido de las mismas no era nada alentador. _"Puede que no despierte nunca"_ , " _sus heridas son demasiado graves"_ , _"deben prepararse para lo peor"_ … decía una voz que April no conocía, pero sonaba a médico a kilómetros de distancia. Y si lo que decía era cierto, su cuerpo había conseguido sobrevivir al poder de Fortuna pero ella era incapaz de despertar. Y ni siquiera los médicos sabían cómo ayudarla.

Maravilloso. Estupendo. Fabuloso.

¿Qué había sucedido? Si el poder de los dioses había conseguido salvarle la vida sin matarla en el proceso, ¿por qué estaba atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo? Eso no formaba parte de ninguna leyenda. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué era lo que le esperaba ahora? ¿Toda una vida atrapada en esa perturbadora oscuridad, sola, con su conciencia intacta mientras su cuerpo se consumía lentamente sobre una cama de hospital?

Aquella posibilidad era terrible.

El miedo se hizo momentáneamente con el control y April fue consumida por la desesperación más absoluta. Gritó y suplicó que le llegara la muerte para no tener que vivir ni un segundo más de agónico aislamiento.

Pero nadie, ni siquiera Fortuna, acudió en su ayuda.

Y durante un espacio de tiempo que pareció eterno, no hubo nada más. Ni siquiera el pasar del tiempo, que de este modo se hizo infinito, sin principio ni final. Un inacabable momento de soledad y oscuridad. Y, de pronto, las voces regresaron. Más nítidas que antes.

 _"Pero tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer"_ , aquella era la voz de Dryden, intentando encontrar una solución lógica a los problemas, tal y como hacía siempre. Luego, llegó el turno de Millerna. _"April lo siento… todo esto es culpa mía… si te hubiera detenido, si te hubiera protegido como debía no estarías aquí… lo siento tanto"_. Y también el de Merle. _"April es fuerte, estoy segura de que se recuperará"_.

Pero en aquella confusa e inacabable oscuridad era la voz de Van la que más oía. Todos los días. O lo que April consideraba que debían ser días. La noción del tiempo era lo primero que había perdido en esa absoluta entropía sensorial en la que estaba sumida. Van contándole anécdotas sobre su vida en Fanelia, sobre su trabajo como rey. Van leyendo libros para ella. Novelas, historias de Gaia, tratados sobre política, poesía… Van nunca la dejaba en silencio. Nunca la dejaba sola. Era su voz lo único que la ayudaba a mantener la cordura mientras flotaba en aquellas frías tinieblas.

Bendito fuera por alejar el miedo y la oscuridad con el suave sonido de su voz.

Constantemente, April escuchaba al ryujin junto a ella, suplicándole que regresara a su lado. Una y otra vez. La agonía que transmitían sus palabras llegaba hasta ella. Y April gritaba en el vacío. Desesperada por el dolor que su ausencia provocaba en Van, por el daño que estaba causándole. Pero no sabía cómo despertar. No podía despertar. Era como estar encerrada en una prisión y que los barrotes fueran sus propios parpados.

La angustia y la desesperanza se adueñaron de ella y así, fueron pasando los días. Diecisiete en total, según había comentado una de las enfermeras mientras la revisaba. Diecisiete días de oscuridad y privación sensorial. Y a saber cuántos más debería soportar.

Sin embargo, después de aquella aberrante eternidad, cuando pensaba que su situación no podía ir peor, lo peor se hizo presente.

El silencio.

April gritaba. Aullaba. Suplicaba. Se estaba volviendo loca. La voz de Van había desaparecido. Y todos sus pensamientos se desbocaron desquiciados, arrojándola a la locura.

¿Le habría sucedido algo a Van?

¿Y si aquellos hombres habían vuelto a por él?

¿Y si esta vez habían conseguido hacerle daño?

¿Y si Van se había cansado de esperar a que ella encontrara el modo de despertar y se había marchado para siempre?

Las dudas la corroían por dentro, devorando su cordura como un virus que no dejaba tejido intacto a su paso. Y el silencio continuó implacable. Torturándola. El silencio era su carcelero. Su condena y su castigo. Y April perdió la esperanza. Dejó de creer que algún día podría salir de aquella prisión que era su propio cuerpo.

En aquel vació ya no había nada para ella. Sólo la tristeza de su desesperación que llenaba cada ápice de espacio disponible.

Y el suplicio continuó, impasible ante el paso del tiempo y el dolor de April.

Fue entonces cuando unos turbulentos ojos plateados aparecieron de pronto flotando contra la inmensa negrura que la rodeaba. Y aquellos ojos la arrastraron, impidiéndole respirar, encerrándola en el lugar más recóndito de su propia conciencia mientras las tinieblas, aún más siniestras, se cernían sobre ella. Antes de perderse para siempre en el fondo de su mente, April escuchó una potente voz masculina que sonaba de forma estridente y arrancaba ecos en las partes más primitivas y ancestrales de su cerebro.

" _April Ryan, tu vida ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Hace un par de meses estabas en Manhattan, enganchada a tu trabajo y luchando diariamente contra la insípida rutina. Y mírate ahora… eres toda una faneliana._

 _¿No te parece curioso formar parte de un mundo que hasta hace poco creías que no existía?"_

— ¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó April a la nada que la envolvía.

Y las tinieblas respondieron con voz potente y masculina.

" _Yo soy el que soy, el principio y el final. Tú ya me has visto, sabes bien quién soy."_

La oscuridad brilló intensamente, estallando alrededor de April como una bomba nuclear. Las tinieblas se disiparon momentáneamente y el resplandor dorado pareció tomar forma ante ella primero como una sombra, luego como un hombre.

Alto, moreno y de turbulentos ojos plateados, el dios Dragón, el amado esposo de Fortuna, apareció ante ella llenando el espacio con su sola presencia, alejando la oscuridad y el vacío.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó April, confusa y perdida.

— Este es tu subconsciente. No creas que has despertado, ni mucho menos— contestó Altair altivamente—. Tu cuerpo yace aún en una cama de hospital. Pero tu mente está aquí, conmigo.

April quiso contestar pero no pudo. La imponente figura del dios y el poder que desprendía llenaron su corazón de temor y prefirió guardar silencio antes de decir algo que empeorara aún más su ya de por sí delicada situación

— A lo largo de los siglos he oído hablar mucho de ti, April Ryan— dijo Altair con voz inexpresiva—. ¿Sabes? Mi esposa se ha tomado muchas molestias por ti— continuó, mirándola con reproche—. Y mientras tú vivías felizmente, era nuestra sangre la que se derramaba. La sangre de cientos de hombres y mujeres dedicados a preservar la vida y la libertad que se han sacrificado a sí mismos para mantener la paz en el mundo y nunca han olvidado su tarea de proteger a la humanidad. No como los hijos del Destructor— la ira del dios hizo centellear el vacío y April tembló de miedo—. Autócratas fríos y despiadados, ebrios de poder, obsesos del control. Durante miles de años los hijos de mi esposa han hecho lo posible por detenerlos, aún hacen lo posible pero quedan tan pocos…

Altair suspiró a fin de calmarse, a la humana no le convenía que continuara aquella conversación enfadado y Fortuna jamás le perdonaría si la dañaba.

— Azaes era mi hermano y nos traicionó. Usó nuestro poder para someter el mundo y acabó destruyendo nuestra más preciada creación— reconoció avergonzado, más tranquilo ahora—. Cuando supimos sus intenciones, pusimos fin a su conspiración y le encerramos en Kallösis, la prisión de los dioses. Sin embargo, ya era tarde… no pudimos evitar el final— continuó el dios Dragón, afligido por la culpa que se había acrecentado con el paso de los siglos—. Fortuna se quedó en la Luna Fantasma con sus hijos para proteger a los supervivientes y restaurar la civilización y yo vine a Gaia con los míos— los plateados ojos de Altair brillaron intensamente durante un instante—. Pero tú ya lo has visto, ¿verdad? Sé que ella te lo ha mostrado. Quería que vieras cómo lo intentamos y fallamos.

— Sí, lo he visto. Aunque creí que era un sueño— dijo April, asustada hasta del sonido de su propia voz en medio de aquella basta inmensidad.

El dios sonrió para sorpresa de April.

— Intenté advertirle que nuestros métodos no funcionarían con una humana no iniciada pero no quiso escucharme. Como habrás podido comprobar mi esposa no se rinde fácilmente— la sonrisa del dios murió poco a poco antes de que hablara de nuevo—. Un día yo también fui como ella pero hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en nuestra misión… cuando mis hijos volvieron a repetir los errores del pasado, una vez que estuvieron establecidos en Gaia…

Altair apretó la mandíbula para contener la furia que manaba de su corazón.

— La destrucción de Atlantis— murmuró April, recordando una vez más las historias de su madre.

El dios asintió secamente en respuesta.

— Fue tan duro que no pude soportarlo— admitió al cabo de unos segundos, mortificado—. Y, aunque mi esposa continuó luchando, yome alejé de la humanidad durante siglos, hastiado. Hasta ahora… hasta que te interpusiste entre la muerte y el último de mis hijos.

La energía chispeó en el vacío, cálida esta vez, manando del dios en oleadas y llegando hasta April que se sintió pequeña e insignificante ante ella.

— Creí que mi descendencia moriría con él, el último de la estirpe que lleva mi sangre. Pero tú le salvaste aún a riesgo de tu propia vida y empecé a creer entonces que Fortuna había estado en lo cierto todo este tiempo— los ojos de Altair brillaron intensamente como un faro que disipaba la oscuridad—. Y ahora estás aquí. Nuestro poder ha sanado tus heridas, te ha mantenido con vida. Hay más fuerza en ti de la que creía— reconoció, asombrado a su pesar—. Sin embargo, tu mente se fragmenta, se hace añicos poco a poco. Ya no distingues la realidad de la ilusión. La verdad de la mentira. Los sueños de las profecías.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió April ansiosa. No le gustaba nada el significado que encerraban aquellas palabras.

— Si no descubres un modo de despertar, podrías acabar perdiéndote… para siempre.

— ¿Perdiéndome?— preguntó asustada.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre April sin previo aviso con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, llegó a creer que moriría bajo su peso, incapaz de hacer frente a aquella fuerza avasalladora. Sin embargo, en mitad de las tinieblas resonó la voz de Altair.

" _¿Qué es una persona si no la suma de todos sus recuerdos? Eres lo que has vivido. Los libros que has leído, las películas que te han emocionado, los cuentos que te contaron antes de dormir… pero si no despiertas, tu mente colapsará y la bruma del olvido lo borrará todo. Y no importa que tu cuerpo permanezca intacto porque si pierdes eso, dejarás de ser quien eres."_

La oscuridad brilló intensamente, estallando a su alrededor como una bomba nuclear. April se sumergió en sus memorias y los recuerdos de toda una vida desfilaron ante ella, ahogándola, hundiéndola, amordazando su cordura.

" _Para escapar de la cárcel de tu mente, debes recordar quién eres. Recuerda quién eres, April Ryan. Recuerda quién eres."_

 **…**

En la capital de Fanelia, el sol se había puesto sobre las cumbres nevadas que rodeaban el Valle del Dragón, y la tarde moría, inusualmente fría y pálida para esa época del año. Van Fanel acababa de salir de una reunión del Consejo excepcionalmente larga y aburrida, y ahora recorría los desiertos pasillos del palacio real en dirección a sus aposentos.

En aquel preciso momento habría dado todo cuanto poseía por regresar a Palas para estar con April. Pero era el rey de Fanelia y no podía hacerlo. Debía encargarse de miles de asuntos antes de ser libre para volver junto a ella. En ocasiones como esa, maldecía al destino por el peso de la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Deseaba ser sólo un hombre, sin títulos ni obligaciones que le impidieran permanecer junto a la mujer que se había convertido en todo su mundo. Por primera vez en toda su existencia no le importaba el pasado, lleno de dolor y pérdidas, ni el futuro, incierto y lejano. Sólo le importaba April. Y se había jurado a sí mismo que si ella conseguía recuperarse lucharía hasta el final por mantenerla a su lado. Construiría un lugar en Fanelia al que April pudiera llamar hogar para que se quedara junto a él. Era todo cuanto podía desear. Y mucho más de lo que merecía. Pero pensaba luchar para ganárselo.

Con paso firme, el ryujin se adentró en el dormitorio principal del palacio real casi sin hacer ruido. A tirones, se deshizo de la ropa que le había acompañado todo el día, arrojándola descuidadamente sobre el diván, y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de la cama con un suspiro cansado. Después de haberse pasado desde el amanecer batallando con el consejo y detrás de una enorme montaña de papeles le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo y se sentía extenuado hasta el extremo. Sin fuerzas para nada más, Van se metió bajo las sábanas y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

En la noche profunda, el rey de Fanelia tuvo un sueño. Un sueño sin luz. Una luna nueva sobre el bosque de los dioses, la última morada de su familia. Van escuchaba murmullos que procedían del corazón del bosque sagrado y, en la lejanía, distantes puntos de luz que se acercaban lentamente entre los árboles.

" _Los espíritus de los reyes de Fanelia"_ , pensó mientras se inclinaba para mostrar respeto a sus antepasados.

Las pálidas luces llegaron hasta él, poco a poco, y le envolvieron con su calidez. Fue en ese instante cuando lo oyó.

 _¿Van?_

El ryujin quedó paralizado por el sonido de aquella voz que conocía tan bien.

— ¿April?

De pronto, sus sueños cambiaron hasta que se vio envuelto por unas tinieblas tan densas que le cegaron, aplastándole bajo su peso, impidiéndole respirar. Pero ni siquiera el miedo de verse atrapado en aquella oscuridad insondable pudo compararse con el pánico que despertó en su corazón el agónico grito de dolor que escuchó a continuación.

 _¡Van, ayúdame!_

— ¡APRIL!— le gritó a la nada, desesperado, intentando que sus ojos enfocaran algo en mitad de aquella basta oscuridad— ¿Dónde estás, April?

Movido por la angustia, Van se debatió con fuerza contra aquel muro oscuro que le apresaba hasta que la niebla que le envolvía comenzó a disiparse. Entonces la vio. April permanecía de pie, a unos metros de su posición. Parecía pálida y cansada pero estaba ilesa.

Aliviado, corrió hacia ella tratando de alcanzarla pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a April sólo conseguía alejarla.

— ¡April!— la llamó atormentado.

Ella le miraba intensamente mientras las lágrimas cristalinas surcaban sus mejillas.

— Ayúdame, no me dejes aquí.

Van intentó con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta ella pero la oscuridad se cernió sobre él, envolviéndole, dejándole a ciegas. Y la figura de April fue engullida por las tinieblas.

— ¡APRIL!

El ryujin despertó tembloroso en la soledad de su dormitorio. Se incorporó abruptamente en la cama, frotándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio, los ojos le escocían de cansancio. Desorientado, miró alrededor de la habitación para ver la luz de las dos lunas mucho más alta en el cielo. Era plena madrugada.

" _Sólo fue un sueño_ ", se dijo para intentar tranquilizar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había parecido tan real?, ¿por qué no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que April estaba en peligro?

— April está en cama en este momento, idiota— se regañó a sí mismo con dureza—. Vuelve a dormir

Van volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos, esperando quedarse dormido de nuevo. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse el sonido desesperado de la voz de April de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara. Enfadado por el curso de sus pensamientos, el rey de Fanelia se incorporó otra vez entre las sábanas sólo para descubrir que no era el único ocupante de la habitación.

— No ha sido un sueño, hijo de Atlantis.

La misma mujer que se le había aparecido cuando él y April vagaban por los bosques de Freid permanecía inmóvil a los pies de su cama, contemplándole fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— quiso saber Van, parpadeando para enfocar la figura femenina en la penumbra de la estancia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella extraña mujer de orbes plateados desapareció para volver a aparecer tan cerca del ryujin que el corazón del rey se saltó un latido.

— April corre un enorme peligro en este momento— respondió ella fervientemente, clavando sus singulares ojos en él—. Te necesita ahora más que nunca.

— ¿De qué peligro me hablas? April está protegida las veinticuatro horas del día por la guardia real, nadie puede tocarla en Palas— la contradijo Van, confundido por sus palabras e impresionado por la velocidad de sus movimientos—. Además, ¿cómo podría yo ayudarla desde Fanelia? Estoy a cientos de millas de distancia.

Los ojos de aquella mujer se clavaron en el rey con furia, como si le molestara enormemente que no entendiera la magnitud del problema. Su irritación hizo ondear el aire.

— No es un peligro físico al que se enfrenta— susurró la mujer.

— No… lo… comprendo…

Los labios del rey formaron cada una de esas tres palabras, pero le faltó aliento para pronunciarlas con la firmeza necesaria. No entendía absolutamente nada. Para él, April yacía en una cama de hospital de Palas, inconsciente desde hacía días. Protegida por la guardia real asturiana y velada día y noche por Merle y Millerna. Era completamente imposible que nada ni nadie la dañara. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía aquella mujer tanto pavor? ¿Por qué su bello rostro se había crispado de pena y horror?

— Yo la salvé, le di mi esencia para que sobreviviera a sus graves heridas. Debes entenderlo, la he protegido desde el instante en que vino al mundo y no podía dejar que muriera de ese modo— aclaró la mujer al contemplar el semblante aturdido y alarmado del ryujin—. Pero el poder de los dioses es demasiado fuerte y, aunque ha sanado sus heridas, ha destrozado su mente. Ahora, April está atrapada en el interior de su propia conciencia— desesperada, la mujer se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó las manos del rey entre las suyas. La piel femenina era cálida al tacto y sus plateados ojos lanzaron destellos mientras añadía—: Y si no la ayudas, jamás despertará… permanecerá atrapada para siempre en un lugar que es mucho peor que el infierno. Sn vida, sin alma…

Van tardó todo un largo minuto en comprender aquellas palabras. Pero cuando el significado que escondían consiguió alcanzar su cerebro, el horror más absoluto se apoderó de él, abriéndole el pecho, hundiéndole en la desesperación.

— ¡NO!— el rechazo expresado en un grito restalló con fuerza en la habitación del rey—. ¡No permitiré que eso ocurra!

La mujer tomó asiento sobre la cama y puso las manos sobre los hombros del ryujin, aferrándole con fuerza.

— Sabía que lo entenderías— musitó con vehemencia, enfatizando sus palabras con un apretón cariñoso y clavando su fiera mirada en los ojos de Van que le sostuvo la mirada—. Aún no es demasiado tarde pero nos queda poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo voy a ayudarla estando tan lejos de ella?

— Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, hijo de Atlantis— respondió ella, alentándole con su voz profunda—. Entre vosotros dos hay un vínculo muy poderoso, estáis unidos a un nivel mucho más profundo que el mero plano físico. Ahora, incluso tu sangre corre por sus venas— le recordó ella—. Utiliza esa conexión para abrirte paso hasta lo más profundo de la mente de April. Haz que te muestre quién es. Ayúdala a encontrarse a sí misma dentro de sus propios recuerdos… tráela de vuelta, haz que despierte.

— ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta April?

Van la contempló con sus facciones llenas de duda. No imaginaba qué método iban a emplear para acabar con la distancia que le separaba de la testaruda chica de la Luna Fantasma pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla.

— Es tan sencillo como quedarse dormido. Yo me encargaré de llevarte hasta ella— le tranquilizó ella—. Una vez allí, yo te entregaré la gracia para entender el idioma de los habitantes de la Luna Fantasma y tú te abrirás paso por sus recuerdos— la mujer le soltó antes de que su rostro se volviera mortalmente serio—. Pero te lo advierto… cuando April ya no tenga nada que mostrarte, tuya será la tarea de traerla de vuelta.

El rey de Fanelia asintió con fervor mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre los suaves almohadones de plumas que decoraban su cama, dándole permiso a aquella mujer para que hiciera lo que fuera necesario.

— Cierra los ojos— le dijo ella en un susurro que agitó el aire—. Ve a dormir.

El ryujin la obedeció y cuando lo hizo sintió que el sueño le vencía. Antes de que todo se apagara a su alrededor escuchó de nuevo aquella voz de mujer.

" _Ella te hizo despertar una vez, hijo de Atlantis… te toca devolverle el favor"._

 **…**

Cuando Van abrió de nuevo los ojos, la luz le cegó por un instante hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la claridad del ambiente. Pronto notó que estaba tumbado sobre la suave arena de una cálida playa mientras las olas del mar rompían tranquilamente contra la costa a un ritmo paciente y acompasado.

Parecía ser verano a juzgar por el modo en que los rayos del sol le acariciaban el rostro.

El ryujin se puso en pie rápidamente y al enderezarse pudo ver que la playa estaba prácticamente desierta. A excepción de una pequeña niña de largo cabello pelirrojo que, ataviada con un ligero vestido blanco, jugaba junto a la orilla a esquivar las olas. Y cada vez que una ola la atrapaba, mojándole los pies, la niña reía y sus carcajadas llegaban hasta él. Más cálidas que el sol que relucía sobre sus cabezas.

Durante unos eternos segundos, Van fue incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

— April… — la llamó con un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de que sabía que aquello era un recuerdo y que ella no podía escucharle.

Sin embargo, la niña levantó la mirada y clavó sus grandes ojos verdes en la figura del ryujin, como si de verdad pudiera verle. Y aquello destrozó la entereza del poderoso rey de Fanelia que se perdió en aquellas profundidades verdes que tan bien conocía. Nunca supo cuando tiempo transcurrió mientras la miraba. Bien pudieron ser segundos o minutos, horas o días.

Pero de pronto, algo interrumpió su concentración.

— Deberías ir a buscarla, Adrian, antes de que acabe completamente empapada— dijo una voz, femenina y risueña, a sus espaldas y Van estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto pues no sabía que ya no estaba solo.

Giró sobre sí mismo con rapidez y agilidad para averiguar a quién pertenecía aquella voz y, entonces, el mundo se detuvo durante un instante.

— ¿Hitomi?

* * *

 **Hola Escafans!**

En primer lugar, quiero pedir MIL MILLONES DE DISCULPAS por mi enorme y descomunal ausencia pero tengo una buena excusa. En septiembre comencé mi último año en la universidad y no he tenido un segundo de descanso para sentarme a escribir. Así que, aunque este capítulo llevaba semanas casi listo, hasta ahora no he tenido una tarde de descanso para terminar y subirlo. Pero ya lo tenéis aquí, si no me habéis abandonado por el camino. Y espero que lo disfrutéis.

En segundo lugar, como siempre, me gustaría agradecer cada visita, cada lectura, cada mensaje y cada review que me dejásteis en el capítulo anterior. Aunque no haya podido subir capítulo, he intentado por todos los medios contestar a todos vuestros mensajes y reviews. Excepto, por supuesto, los anónimos que tienen su respuesta justo aquí abajo:

 **Alice Cullen:** Hola Alice, gracias por tu puntual review como siempre. Gracias por estar ahí en cada capítulo y no sabes como me alegra leer que te ha gustado. Sé que os he hecho sufrir con April y Van y, ahora también, con Hitomi pero todo tiene una explicación. Espero que este capítulo te encante tanto como el anterior y mil disculpas por abandonarte tanto tiempo. Mil besos.

 **7:** menudo review que me dejaste en el último capítulo. No tengo palabras, sólo puedo darte las gracias una y otra vez y alegrarme inmensamente de que te guste mi forma de escribir. Espero que este capítulo también consiga hacerte sentir todas esas cosas y, sobre todo, que te guste y lo disfrutes. Y mil disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en ponerme al día. Gracias y mil besos.

 **Dianeli:** gracias a ti por tu review y por tus palabras. Me encanta saber vuestra opinión y si el capítulo te gustó yo me doy por satisfecha. El último capítulo tiene muchas pinceladas de cosas distintas y tenía miedo no saber contarlo bien y que no se entendiera lo que quería decir pero veo que lo he conseguido y soy muy feliz. No sabes cuánto. Y sí tienes razón, Van es el hombre que todas soñamos. Soñamos porque aquí no hay ninguno :) Espero que este nuevo capítulo también consiga fascinarte y mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en traerlo. Besos y gracias por estar ahí.

 **Araceli:** madre mía que palabras tan bonitas me dejaste en tu último review. Maravilloso. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias. Tienes razón, para la descripción del limbo he buscado inspiración en libros como el Infierno de Dante, la Biblia, el Zoar y un largo etc... así que me alegra haber conseguido describir lo que yo me imagino que es el limbo de una forma que te haya gustado. Y sí, sé que tengo mil dudas y preguntas que aclarar y prometo que lo haré en cada capítulo. Aunque a veces deje más preguntas que respuestas pero es que me gusta mantenerte intrigada (sonrisa traviesa) Muchas gracias por estar ahí y perdón por tardar tanto en seguir despejando tus dudas.

 **Erin Benz:** Hola Erin, welcome a mi fic. Sí, habrá seguimiento porque ya tengo pensado y atado el final de esta historia, si no me matan antes en la universidad (es broma)

 **Pablo:** mi querido Pablo, no sabes cómo me alegró el día tu review. Me alegra mucho saber que durante el ratito que lees cada capítulo te olvidas del mundo. Para eso escribo yo también, no sólo para evadiros a vosotros con esta historia, sino también para evadirme yo de la rutina y los problemas. Y soy muy feliz al saber que tú te evades conmigo, muy feliz... con respecto al capítulo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y ver a Hitomi de nuevo. Ya dije que saldría y saldrá más veces. Ya veréis ;) Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior y que te sirva para desconectar igualmente. Mil besos, mil gracias por estar ahí y mil perdones por la demora.

 **Nadia:** Hola cariño, gracias y mil gracias más por tus palabras. Me alegro que te gustara el hecho de que April siga viva aunque ya habrás podido leer que no sin algunas dificultades. Sé que te dejo intrigada con la aparición de Hitomi pero todo, todo, todo tiene un por qué y prometo que cada vez estamos más cerca de que mi diabólica cabeza os deje verlo. El final de esta historia lo tengo claro, aunque aún falta cortar mucha tela antes de eso. Prometo no decepcionarte. Millones de besos virtuales y gracias por estar ahí. Ah, y disculpa mi enorme y descomunal retraso. Prometo no abandonaros tanto tiempo.

 **Adeline:** Adeline que palabras tan bonitas me dedicas en tu review. Muchas gracias por dejarlo para mí, fue genial leerlo. Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto con April y Van pero todo tiene un por qué. Sé que la aparición de Hitomi te ha dejado descolocada y más estando tan depresiva y triste pero Hitomi tiene muy buenas razones para estar así. Pronto lo sabrás. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, prometo que el siguiente estará listo mucho antes. Disfruta del capítulo y desde el otro lado de la red te mando un super beso virtual.

 **Ral:** bienvenido a esta locura que yo llamo fic, Ral. Es un placer tenerte por aquí. Sé que esta historia es una locura pero es cosa de mi cerebro travieso que le gusta inventarse cosas así para pasar el rato :) y no te preocupes porque no voy a dejar de escribir. Me he retrasado por causas de fuerza mayor pero aquí voy a seguir hasta el final porque tengo tantas ganas de escribirlo como de que lo leáis. Espero que te quedes conmigo hasta la última página. Mil gracias por estar ahí y te envío un super abrazo virtual cargado de cariño.

 **Manolo:** Hola Manolo. Qué nombre tan de mi tierra.. aunque seas mexicano. Estuve allí hace un mes y me enamoré de todo lo que tenéis allí. Aunque la comida me gustó tanto que casi me tienen que facturar en la bodega de carga del avión de los kilos que subí :):):) me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí. Gracias por dejarme el review y por tus palabras. Ha sido increíble abrir la página y encontrarlo. Me alegró el día y no sabes cuánto. Así que, mil gracias por dejarlo para mí y por estar ahí. Y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como todo lo anterior. Abrazos cariñosos desde el otro lado del Atlántico.

 **Homero:** Ay cuánto lo siento pero me ha sido imposible totalmente subir el capítulo antes. Espero que el contenido haga que, al menos, la espera haya merecido la pena. Y no, te prometo que no pienso dejar la historia a la mitad por nada del mundo. Hasta el final voy a estar aquí dando guerra con mis locas historias. Eso sí, siento haberme retrasado porque han sido muchos meses de espera, no volverá a ocurrir :) Mil millones de besos y gracias por estar ahí mi secret fanawen. Muaks.

 **En fin, esto era todo lo que quería decir.**

 **Para consejos, sugerencias, opiniones, charlas amenas, ayudas, peticiones o tartazos (si pueden ser de chocolate mejor)... ya sabéis qué hacer. Os responderé tan rápido como me sea posible.**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Love, Ela.**


End file.
